


I know you better

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badboy Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), You can skip the smut if you don't want to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 216,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: Sometimes people are a lot different then you think.The first minute Lance steps into his new school he's warned about Keith Kogane. They say he's like the devil, the meanest guy you will ever meet. You better stay away from him otherwise you could get on his bad side, and then your life is over. Lance isn't the guy to judge people just because people talk about that person. But they seem to be right, as a moment later Keith throws a freshman on the ground for speaking to him.That is a sign for Lance to never even look at this guy. But that isn't that easy as it sounds, cause even if he is a bully he is kind of good looking. Wait good looking? he's a guy!Mami always warned him to never hang out with bad people. Otherwise she will probably beat the light out of his eyes, so no way he's going to approach a guy like that.Till he sees this Keith in a whole different light. A way almost nobody sees him.My first real klance fanficThere is going to be a little bit Spanish in here, but I can't speak Spanish. So It's probably going to be crappy Spanish. I'm sorry for that I will try to make it as accurate as I possibly can! :3uploading this to wattpad as well!





	1. A new home.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" 

"Sí, soy yo. " 

"pero ¿qué pasa con los niños?" 

"Look I know they won't like this, but this is a great opportunity we have to take it. We can live there in a bigger house, they will go to a better school. I think we would even do them a favour." 

"I know this is a big chance for us Rafael, I just don't want the kids hating us." 

"How could they hate you mi amor." 

A little boy looks at his older brother from their hiding place and says as quietly as possible.  
"Hermano what are they talking about?" 

"I don't know Dylan.." His brother says. 

"I thought you said that you always know everything Lance." Dylan says as a sarcastic joke. 

"I didn't say that. I said I know everything best." Lance replies. 

"I'm four years younger then you and I'm still smarter." 

"Well explain to me then why I am graduating high school this year, and you are only going to be a freshman." Lance says.

"I literally just said I'm four years. younger then you." Dylan replies.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

The whole Mcclain family was the next day together in the room. 11 people in the not all the big room, and in the not all the big house in Cuba. 

"We have to tell you all something." Rafael Mcclain the father of six children says to his kids.

"What is it papi." The oldest daughter Veronica says. 

"This won't affect you and Marco that much." Their Mother Helen Mcclain says. 

Veronica and Marco are already married and have children of their own. They live not that far away from their family. Veronica and Marco came here because their parents had something important to say. 

"Why won't this affect us Mami?" Marco asks. 

"Because you two already moved out and have your own families. But for the rest it will be more affective." Their mother replies. 

Lance holds his two year old sister Mia while his 6 year old brother Luis plays with his toy cars on the floor.  
He looks at his mother and father, and then he knows what they are trying to tell them. 

"We are going to move.. aren't we?" He asks. 

"Yes Lance we are.. and not just a to a different city." His father replies. 

"Your father got a really good job in America.. so we decided to move to America." His mother explains. 

"What!? no puede significar que!" Dylan shouts angry.

"But then we won't be able to see you anymore!!" Veronica says a bit loud.

"What about our friends here!" Lance says disappointed he can't see them so much anymore.

"And the rest of our family. Abuela and our tíos y tías!" Dylan shouts. "We can't just leave our life here and leave everyone behind." 

"I'm sorry. We are going. This job is the greatest opportunity for the whole family, and you will all have great opportunities in America as well." Rafael Mcclain says to his children and their partners.

Dylan stands up and storms off towards his room. His mother wants to go after him, but her husbands grabs her arms and says.  
"He just needs some time." 

Lance looks to his family asking questions. He's just taking it all in. He really doesn't want to leave Cuba. He's going to miss the beach, the language and the people. But America does sound awesome as well. The big cities, the schools and maybe a party of two.  
He doesn't really know what to think about this moving thing. Yes there are bad things about this, but surely there have to be good things right? He's great at making new friends, so he will not be lonely. But not seeing his sister and brother anymore is going to be so hard, their family is really close. If they live in America they will only see them for like once a year with Christmas.

He puts his two year old sister down next to his brother. His brother seems a bit stressed out by all the grown ups talking really loud. So Lance tries to calm him down a bit by saying. "Hey Luis it's okay. Just go and keep playing with your cars okay."

The child nods and continues playing. Mia also joins in, even trough she doesn't really understand what she is playing with because she is just two years old. But she has to play with it because her brother plays with is. 

Lance looks at all the people before him, he knows they wont see him sneak towards his shared room with Dylan. Dylan must have stormed off to their room, so maybe he's ready to talk.he walks past his family and goes up the stairs towards his room. As he want's to open the door he hears crying.

"Dylan? hey are you okay?" He asks his younger brother.

"Yes go away!" His brother says really loud.

"No you are not okay. You are crying, that isn't something that shouts 'Guys I'm okay!'." Lance walks over to his brother who sits on his bed with a pillow in his arms. He sits down next to him and says.

"It's okay to be upset about this you know.."

"No it isn't! You don't look upset either!" Dylan shouts.

"Doesn't mean I'm not upset. I just don't really know what to think. Maybe it will be awesome there. You know I heard American lady's are really good looking." The last part he says with giving his brother a wink. that makes his brother chuckle, but not for really long. Dylan looks at the pillow he is holding in his hands. 

"Let's just dive in this new thing okay. You and me hermanito. Well and of course Mia and Luis, but I don't really think they will know what is going on. And well saying I live in America sounds pretty awesome right. Well Cuba is still our place of course, but we will make it work. Let's just think about it as a new start." Lance says while looking at his little brother.

"But what about Veronica and Marco and their families! We will never see them again."

"Hey we will see them with the holidays right. They won't be gone forever. Yes I will really miss them, but it will be okay I'm sure of it. Mami and Papi know what they are doing. They say this job will be good for all of us, so I believe them. And if our lives get ruined, well we can blame them then." 

His brother chuckled again and says.

"Thank you hermano." 

"No problem."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So kids what do you think of our new house?" Mama Mcclain says. 

It has been months after they told the whole family they where going to move to America, and now they are here. The Mcclain family stands in front of there new house. The house is a lot bigger then there old house on Cuba. Their mother even said that they all got their own bedrooms! That had never happend before they always had to share. For them this house is like a mansion, it isn't it is just an average house with not really big rooms. But a bit smaler room is okay. 

Lance gives his little sister to his mother and says.

"It really looks good mami! Can we go in? I'm getting curious now." 

"Of course Lance, I think your father has the key." His mother says as she takes the little girl out of Lance's arms. 

His father turns towards his wife and says. "No I don't.. I thought you had the key."

Everybody looks towards Rafael Mcclain in terror. But then a smile appears on the mans face and he takes out the keys out of his pocket. 

"The look on your faces."

"Papi!! not funny" Luis says crossing his arms. 

"Well at least I thought it was funny." Their father says with a smirk on his face as he unlocks the door to their new home.

They all walk into the hallway. It is big for what they are used to. The hallway leads to the living room and the laundry room, and there is a door that leads to a room with only a toilet. that's handy for if someone is showering and you feel the need to pee coming up. 

They walk towards the living room. From there you can get to the kitchen. No extra dining room, but it is enough space to place for a big table in the kitchen it self. You can see the street very well from the kitchen windows. Lance looks outside and sees some kids playing with a ball. It's funny to see that here it's more mixed, not only Cuban people who speak Spanish. No everybody has like their own culture here. Lance hopes people don't think it's weird that he speaks Spanish a lot at school. Luckily for him that he was raised with English and Spanish, otherwise he would've had to learn English now he lives here. 

"So upstairs are your rooms." His mom says but Lance cuts her off by saying.

"Well since I'm the oldest now of the children here. I think I may choose first." 

"What no way!" Dylan says offended. 

His mom slaps Lance on the back of his head. "Let you mother finish her sentence! But Lance does has a point."

"With the rooms?" Lance asks.

"No you are now the oldest here of all the children. Veronica and Marco aren't here now to rely on, so Lance take good care of your siblings okay?" His mom says to him. Lance nods as a response. 

"Well if he's going to taken care of us we are doomed." Dylan says as a joke. 

"Hey! I am a great role model!" Lance says offended. 

Before the two boys got into a fight their mother stoped them.  
"Boys boys not now. Just go upstairs to look at your new room. I will start unpacking the boxes, I expect you all to help after picking a room!!" 

"Alright mami we will help. Right Luis you are a strong man who can help mami right?" Lance says to his little brother. 

Luis lights up and says.  
"Yes I am strong." Really exited. 

"Good we will need that." Their father says laughing at his little son. 

After this Dylan took Luis hand and the three rushed upstairs to look at their new rooms. When they are on the 2nd floor they see only 4 doors.  
They notice that you can even go further up, so there has to be more rooms on the 3rd floor.  
Lance opens the door that leads to the bathroom. It looks nice, it's a lot more modern then their old one. And it has a bathtub so that's great for Lance's routine. He can now put on his masks while relaxing in bath. 

They go to the next room. It's a bit small and the walls are pink. So this room will be for their little sister. Well or they have to paint the room, but well his sisters favourite colour is pink so why go through all the trouble. 

The next room looks okay the walls are just a white colour. Their little brother sees a little drawing in the corner of the wall. He walks to it and has the biggest grin on his face.  
"Lance! I want this room. Can I have this room!" 

"Sure buddy" Lance replies ruffling the boys hair. 

"Lance let's go pick ours." Dylan says exited. 

Lance holds Luis hand and they rush out of the room.  
The next room is the master bedroom, so that room is for their parents.  
Lance and Dylan look at each others. And their faces say enough. They both really wanted to sleep on the 3rd floor.  
They almost run upstairs, but they need to be carefull Luis doesn't fall down the stairs. Now they are in a little hallway with two doors. 

They see that the two rooms are the same so they just pick a side. The rooms are a little bigger then the rooms for their other two siblings, but it's not gigantic. The best thing about these two rooms is the view, you can look really far over all the houses. Lance sees a school in the distance, that is probably his new school. 

Lance is great full that they moved in the summer break. Now they can start with the other students and not miss something. 

"Kids come and help me unpack!!" His mom shouts from downstairs. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Five days later Lance's alarm goes off.  
"Arggg not now! Not ever!" He says as he turns it off.  
Lance almost falls asleep again but then he looks around him for a moment. 

"Where am I..." He focuses on two unpacked boxes in his room.  
"O yes America." 

"Why did my alarm go off again...." He looks confused to his phone.  
He types in his password and looks at the agenda on his phone.

"O yes school."  
And then he lays down again. Till a couple seconds he jumps out of bed.

"School!" He says probably waking up everybody in the house. Well they need to wake up anyway so he's doing them a favour. 

How could he just forget! It is his first day in a American and senior year. He's so excited! School is something he never thought he would get excited over, but he is! Senior year on a American high school! Graduating and prom. This year will be awesome for sure. And of course a lot of beautiful girls.  
The last part makes Lance smirk. Yes he is going to love this year. 

He puts on comfortable but good looking clothes, and he puts on some daycream.  
His hair looks like a mess, well not that it looks ugly. But he will need to make a good impression. So he styles it till it is how he wants it. 

Then he is ready to go downstairs to have breakfast. He goes outside his room. he doesn't hear his brother in the other room, so he opens his door to look if he's awake. Well he did just scream school so he has to be awake right. 

"Fuck of Lance!" And Lance gets a pillow thrown against his head. Well he is awake, just still in bed and not dressed. 

"Just know we have to leave in like 20 minutes." Lance says. 

"We don't all take as long as you to get ready Lance! Now go away. Let me be in peace!" Dylan says pretty loud.

"Okay okay.. don't freak out." Lance says as he closes the door. 

Well Dylan isn't really a morning person, he still remembers the time he has to share a room with that monster. Okay that was like a few months ago, but still. 

Lance walks down the stairs. He sees his mother holding his sister going into his little brothers room.  
"Mami can I help you?" He asks his mother.

"Yes can you please hold your sister. She is being a bit of a struggle today." His mother replies while giving Lance the two year old. "Can you also bring her to the kitchen and prepare some food for her?" 

"Of course mami." Lance says. 

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Lance." His mom says. 

"De nada" Lance replies as he walks down the stairs with Mia. 

He walks towards the kitchen and lets Mia sit in her own chair. Lance walks towards the fridge and opens it.  
"Mia what do you want to eat? I can mash up some fruits for you. Do you want banana?" He asks the two year old. 

Mia loves bananas. So she instantly giggles hearing the word banana. Maybe she just loves them because she thinks the word is funny? Well it's healthy so it's okay. 

Lance smiles hearing his little sister giggle. Just that giggle makes your day. 

He cuts a couple bananas and some other fruits as well. He puts them all in a big bowl and he gives it to his sister.  
" ¡Buen provecho! Mia"

"Gracciiaz." Mia says not really perfect, but for a two year old pretty good. 

Lance takes some food for himself out of the fridge, and he takes some out for Dylan who is probably going to stress any minute now. So Lance is nice and prepares his breakfast for him. 

"So Mia what are you going to do today with mami?" Lance asks his little sister. 

"Play! Play!" She replies.

"Wow! Here at home or somewhere else?" 

"At te par" She of course tries to say the park. 

"Are you going to feed some ducks as well?" Lance asks. 

"Can I?"

"Maybe if you ask mami really nice, then yes." 

"Gona ask mami after brekfust." She says with a smile, then she returns to eating her fruit. 

Lance looks on the clock and sees they have to leave in 5 minutes. He decides to yell at his brother.  
He walks to the stairs and yells.  
"DYLAN! Get your ass down here You online have 5 minutes left!!" 

It does work because he hears his brother running down the stairs.  
"Sorry got lost in my phone for a second." Dylan says walking past his big brother. 

"El idiota!" Lance says handing over the breakfast he made for his brother. 

"Thanks hermano." Dylan says while shoving his mouth full with food. 

Lance's father is now downstairs as well. He walks over to the kitchen and sits down. The adult man has a really funny looking bedhead. His hair is all over the place, and he looks like he is still asleep.  
"Why is this family so loud in the mornings." The man says really annoyed. 

Lance chuckles and walks over to his father. He hands him a mug of coffee and says.  
"Sorry papi. I had some trouble getting Dylan out of bed." 

His father just takes a sip of his coffee and doesn't really reply, he only makes a grunting sound. 

"Papi papi! Lance made me bananana." Mia says really excited. 

"Oh really? Then you are a really lucky girl aren't you." His father says grabing his daughters hand and giving it a little squeeze. Not to hard of course, Lance's father has really big hands. If he would squeeze with all of his strength the little girls hand will probably be crushed. 

Lance looks at his father full adoration. He really hopes he can be like him someday. Maybe he can't be as good as his father in being a father, but he will try his hardest! 

Lance looks at the time. Lucky for them they can walk to school, if they had to take the bus they would always be to late.  
"Dylan! We have to go!" Lance shouts as he picks up his back pack and makes himself ready to leave. He looks in the mirror one more time to make sure he looks better then he always does. Maybe his future wife is in this school okay, not going to miss the chance of missing her. 

"I'm here!" Dylan says loudly as he stands before Lance. 

"Okay okay you don't have to shout at me." Lance says. 

"You've been shouting at me all morning!" Dylan says. 

"Yhea but you deserved it. Now let's go." Lance replies.  
Dylan looks really offended but doesn't say anything back, but only because they really need to go now. If they had more time he would've burned his brother to the ground with the great comebacks.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So this is an American school.."

"Yeah..." 

The two boys look with amazement at the big building infront of them. It is a lot bigger then the one in Cuba. Well there are probably more students in this school, so the school must be bigger. It looks a bit newer as well, so they would have more money here for things like good computers. But the food is probably horrible. 

"So.. are we just going in?" Dylan asks. 

"No we are going to stay out here till we go home." Lance says trying to sound as serious as possible. 

"Really funny Lance." 

"What!? I mean it." Now Lance can't hold back a smile. "Okay you got me." 

"Let's go in." Dylan says already walking towards the building.  
Lance follows him while looking at all the people. He can just feel that they are watch him as well. Not in a judging way or something, well he hopes not. He can just feel them watching. It's logic though, he's the new guy. Most of them already known each other for years, and now he's just there suddenly. But he will get friends, Lance is sure about that.

A teacher is standing outside the entrance to greet all the students and welcoming then to a new year of learning. It seems like people like this man because they all great him back. Lance and Dylan walk over to the man to ask where they can get their schedules. 

"Hello sir?" Lance says trying to get the man's attention. 

"Well hello there young ones. I'm not sure if I ever saw you two around here. You must be the two that just moved here." The man says. 

"Yes we are sir." Lance says. 

"Well I am principal Smythe, but everybody just calls me principal Coran. I also heard someone say 'that one mustache guy' once, but he probably just didn't remember my name." 

"Nice to meet you principal Coran. We wanted to ask where we can get out schedules?" Dylan asks.

"Just go into the school and take a left immediately. You will see in big letters administration. There you will get your schedule and the number of your locker. Can't miss it!" 

"Okay thank you Sir." Lance says. 

"Have a great first day you two!" Principal Coran says full enthusiasm. 

The two brothers say goodbye to the principal and walk into the school for the first time. They do what the man told them and go left, and indeed there is a sign that says administration. Inside the room there is a woman behind a computer. 

"Ma'am?" Dylan says to the woman. 

"Yes can I help you? She replies. 

"We where told we can get our schedules here." Lance says. .

"Oh.. yes of course could i have your names?" She says. 

"Dylan and Lance Mcclain ma'am." Lance says.

It takes a moment but then the woman gives them two pieces of paper, with on them their schedules.  
"Here you go." She says. 

"Thank you." Dylan says. 

"Have a great time at work" Lance says with a smooth smile.  
Then they walk out. 

"Lance are you serious. She is like ten years older then you! You can't just flirt with her!" Dylan scolds his older brother.

"Hey a little flirting can't be bad. It isn't like she's going to be interested in me. She's probably married. It's just for fun." Lance says. He looks around him and sees what he was hoping for.

"Well it won't be for fun much longer. Look at them."  
Dylan looks at who Lance was talking about. Two really pretty girls are staring back at them giggling. 

"This place is heaven Dylan, heaven." Lance whispers in his brothers ear. Lance smiles at the two girls and makes a flirty hand movement. They blush and go back to giggling. 

Dylan looks at his schedule.  
"I have English first. You?" 

Lance looks at his schedule too. First period he has Biology, could be fun. But most immediately is lunch!  
"I have Biology. I think I'm going to go search the classroom. If I don't I'll be too late for sure." 

"Good idea.. I'll see you later!" Dylan says walking away.

"bye!" Lance says to his brother.  
And now he is alone in this big school. He walks the opposite way of his brother. Now all he can do is look the numbers on the doors till he gets to the right one. 

172, 173. He walks past a couple classrooms that must be for spanish and french. He still thinks it's stupid he was not aloud to choose spanish.. okay maybe it is because he already speaks fluently spanish, but it is his choice! Now he had to choose another language. Not excited for that. 

201, 203. He is now in a place with a lot of chemical stuff. So biology can't be far right? He walks past another few classrooms.  
Then suddenly in the room next to him there is a loud spound, it sounds just like a explosion. But if it was a explosion he would've felt a afterschock.  
The door slams open and a lot of smoke comes out of the room.  
Not that long later he hears someone say.  
"Well that went well." A small figure walks out the smoke coughing a little bit. 

Then the figure sees Lance and stands still. Then it says.  
"You didn't see a thing.. you know let's make a deal. You don't something to a teacher, and then... I won't beat you in Mario kart the first time we play together. It's a good deal if you ask me." 

"Okay?? I guess." Lance looks at the small person. He guesses it's a girl, but he won't be surprised if it was a boy. Or maybe it is just a gremlin. 

"I'm Katie. But just call me Pidge, that's my nickname." So it is a girl. 

"Alright I'm Lance. I'm new here." He says.

"A new person to ruin! This is great." Pidge says. 

"What?" Lance says a bit scared of the girl infront of him.

"Just joking! I won't hurt you." She chuckles.  
She looks behind her to see the damage that she created. The she looks at Lance and says. 

"You know they will never know that it was me... sooo let's go. Cleaning isn't my thing." She grabs one of Lance's sleeves and pulls him with her. 

"Wait! I have to go to biology in a couple minutes." He says a bit loud. "But I may or may not know where to go." 

"Oh, no problem. I have biology as well. You look like you are in my class." Pidge says.

"Wait you are a senior?!" Lance asks confused.

"Yeah I know I'm small. And I'm a bit younger then everyone." She point towards her forehead. "But this is really good believe me. Well the mathematical side, and I'm really good with computers. Not so good in languages and being creative with my hands, so no drawings for me. Hunk always helps me with the creative part." 

She stands still.  
"You need to meet Hunk!! You will love this guy. And I think he will like you as well. Everybody loves Hunk he is just a perfect boy you know." 

"Okay I would love to meet him." Lance says. 

"He also has biology with us. So you'll meet him soon." She pulls Lance with her again. 

Not that long later the two go into a classroom. He guesses that this is where he needs to be. 

"Hello Pidge." A woman says.. and wow is this his teacher. This is going to be a fun year of biology! The woman has beautiful long white hair, and a beautiful smile. Not that he wants to hit on his teacher, but looking at her can't hurt anybody. 

"Hell miss Altea." Pidge says. 

"Good to see you again this year. Who is this?" She asks. 

"Oh I found this guy in the hallway. He is new and didn't know where biology was, so I helped him out. His name is Lance." Pidge says. 

"Well great you are here Lance. I hope you will have a great time at our school. I'm miss Altea. I will give you biology this year. I hope pidge didn't creep you out?" 

"What!" Pidge shrieks. 

"A little bit but she seems cool." Lance answers. 

"Well have a seat Lance. I think there is a free seat with Pidge and Hunk." Miss Altea says. 

Pidge and Lance go to the back of the classroom where a guy is waving at Pidge. He must be Hunk. The guy already looks like a cinnamon bun, he's a bit big and he has a bit brownish skin colour. It looks like he's a good hugger, that will come in handy someday Lance is sure about that. 

"Hey Hunk!" Pidge says rushing towards the boy. 

"Hey Pidge. Already excited for this year?" Hunk says. As soon as he said that Pidge stops walking towards him.

"You know I'm not, Hunk. But we can see each other everyday now, so that's cool." She says. 

"So who's this?" Hunk asks looking at Lance. 

"Ow this is our new friend. I have decided that I like him. So now he's one of our own." Pidge says. 

"Wow guy. You made Pidge like you. That is something not many people can achieve." The guy named Hunk says. 

"I feel blessed. My name is Lance." Lance says. 

"You should feel blessed." Pidge says with a smirk.  
"So new guy tell us something about yourself. Where are you from?" Pidge and Hunk look at Lance like they are ready for his whole life story from birth till now.

"I'm from Cuba. We just moved to the states." Lance says. 

"Cuba? That's awesome don't they speak Spanish there?" 

"Sí hablo español con fluidez" Lance says. 

Pidge leans towards hunk and says.  
"Hunk.. I think we found our guy to get an easy A for spanish.." 

"Where keeping him. You have a great eye for new friends Pidge." Hunk replies.  
Lance chuckles he's glad he found new friends really easy. He knew it wouldn't take long to get new friends, but this was quicker then he expected. And these guys seem amazing.

"So why did you move?" Hunk asks. 

"My father got a job here. So he made us all move. But it isn't that bad. Our house is better now, and I was raised with English as well. So living here is fine." Lance answers.

"Why where you raised with English? Thought they only really speak Spanish in Cuba." Pidge asks. 

"My mother is not from Cuba, So they decided to raise all of us with Spanish and English. otherwise the parents of my mother wouldn't really be able to talk to their own grandchildren." Lance says. 

"So your grandparents live here?" Pidge asks. 

"No they passed away years ago when I was like 9." 

"Any other family here?" Hunk asks.

"No only my siblings and my parents. All my familie is still in Cuba, what I would give for them to be here as well." Lance leans back in his chair so he looks at the ceiling. "My abuela looked really sad when she heard we where going to move. luckily she has the rest of her sons daughters to keep her company. And well all of her grand kids except us four."

"Your parents had four children." Pidge says a bit to loud, lucky for them there weren't many people already in the room. The bell hadn't ring yet. 

"No six. My older sister and brother didn't come with us to America." Lance replies. 

"Six!" Pidge shrieks.

"Why not?" Hunk asks. 

"They have their own families. So they had to stay in Cuba." Lance smiles. "I really miss my nieces and nephews they are so cute." 

"Awesome you already a uncle!" Hunk says excited. 

The bell rings so slowly people are walking into the room, and sit down with their friends. Miss Altea seems to get some papers ready and then starts her lesson.  
"Hello students. Welcome to your first biology lesson of this year." 

She has a lot of papers in her hand so all students are looking at it with fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry I don't think you will get a test the first day of school." She says laughing at her students.  
Everybody immediately relaxes. 

"These are just a little knowledge quizzes, not for a grade of course just like I just said. Just for me to know how high the average knowledge is about biology in this class. It are just basic things you learned from last year." She hands out the papers. When she stands next to Lance and gives him a piece of paper as well she says.  
"It's okay if you don't know some things on here, you weren't here the last couple years. Just try your best." She smiles at Lance and then gives Hunk and Pidge a piece of paper as well. 

Miss Altea walks back to the front of the class. "It's okay to discuss some of the questions, but try to do it alone." 

Just as she said that, the door of the classroom opens. And everybody gets dead silent. Nobody even inhaled air to live. Lance looks around him at the other students... why are they so shocked? Then he looks over to the door that just opened. He sees a guy standing there. He has Raven hair, looks about his hight maybe a bit smaller. He's dressed in a black shirt, black jeans but red shoes and red beanie. He has no expression on his face, only a cold glance. 

The guy walks in the classroom. And immediately people are trying to not look at him. They all look at the floor or at the teacher, but Lance sees that some kids sneak a glance at the guy. 

"Mister Kogane you're a bit late. And it's your first day." Miss Altea says. 

"Yeah.. Slept through my alarm, nothing to do about it." He says. 

Lance looks at the guy. He has something weird surrounding him, he doesn't really know what though. 

"Well just go and sit down Keith. Next time you better be here the second that bell rings." Miss Altea says pointing towards a empty chair in front of the class.  
It is weird because she point towards the chair nobody sits close or next to. And even weirder people seem to be giving her thankful looks. That's actually quite sad for that guy isn't it?  
But he doesn't seem to care and sits down without even giving the teacher a reply. 

"Okay class. Just continue where you where working on." Miss Altea says while giving the same quiz to this Keith guy.

Alright well this was weird. 

"Why is he here?" Hunk whispers behind me to Pidge.

"Yeah I thought he didn't like biology.. or that he had to leave the school."

 

 

 

End of chapter 1.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked this first chapter!


	2. Keith.

"Yeah I thought he didn't like biology.. or that he had to leave the school." Pidge whispers back. 

"It wouldn't have surprised me if we never saw him again. Well we say this every year." Hunk whispers. 

"And even if he's back.. why is he back in biology class. Last year he was bored or didn't show up at all." Pidge whispers. 

Now Lance's curiosity was skyrocketed. Who the fuck is this guy? And why is everyone acting so weird? "Can one of you explain this situation.. my greatest thanks." Lance whispers as well just like the other two.

Everybody was talking again trying to ignore the guy that sits in the front of class. So now they could talk a bit louder about that same guy. 

"That's Keith Kogane. Don't ever mess with him. Don't walk close to him. Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. And most of all don't irritate him." Hunk says. 

"Why?" Lance asks.

"He's just a bad person okay, nobody likes him and he likes nobody. Stay away from him. We are warning you. I won't say he's really a bully, because he doesn't go after people to treat them like shit. But he's just an asshole mean jerk, and he beats people up if they get too close. So I guess he falls under the bully category after all." Pidge says.   

"He's like the devil... we mean it Lance. We're not exaggerating." Hunk says. 

"How can a person be like the devil?" Lance asks unsure if he has to judge this Keith because others don't like him.

"Trust us Lance.. this guy is your worst nightmare." 

"Okay.. I guess.." Lance really doesn't like this, but if everybody thinks this it must be true right. Lance looks over at Keith writing things down on the paper.   
Mami always said that there is good in everybody. What if he's just lonely? That would be so sad. Just thinking about everybody in the school hating him makes Lance feel down. 

But if what his new friends said is true.. then he better stay away. Mami also always said that people just don't know they have good in them, so they can bring you on the wrong path as well if you try to get the good out of them. She always warned Lance that he needs to be kind but careful. Never be friends with bad people, just smile at them. And if they smile back, they'll see the light inside of themselves one day too.

Mami always has had pretty good advice. And well here we are needing that advice. 

Pidge sees Lance staring at Keith Kogane, so she pokes his side with a pen. "We said don't look at him." She says with a strict voice. 

"But he looks so lonely over there." Lance whines. 

"He doesn't care and neither should you Lance." Hunk says.

Lance grunts a bit and that says. "Fine"   
Lance looks one more time to Keith. He stopped with writing and is now just looking around him. He seems really bored. He would see Lance stare any moment now, so Lance looks back at his paper and answers the questions. 

 -------------------------------------------------------

"So you are new here?" A girl says standing before Lance. 

"We heard your not from here. You just moved to America right?" A guy standing next to the girl says. 

"Yeah I just moved from Cuba to here." Lance replies. 

"Cuba?" The girl looks at the boy next to her. "Where is that?" 

"It's under America." Lance replies. 

"Isn't that Mexico? Are you not just from Mexico you look like you do." The girl says. 

"No it is an island. I'm not from Mexico." Lance says. 

"Didn't they threaten us with nuclear weapons once?" The boy says. 

"No not really.." Lance tries to say but he got cut off by the girl.

"Yeah we just covered this subject with history!" The girl looks at him like he did something wrong. 

"We are surrounded by idiots." Pidge says. The girl and he boy look at her like she just insulted their mothers.   
"It was not Cuba themselves. The weapons where only placed on Cuba. Now go we want to eat our lunch in privacy."   
The two walked off after Pidge said them to. 

"Thank you Pidge." Lance says to Pidge. 

"No problem. Don't want you to be bullied just because you are from Cuba." Pidge replies. Then she goes back to eating her lunch. 

"Yes! Chicken I've waited for this the whole day. I've made this yesterday for dinner, and we had some leftovers. so guess who is eating good instead of the crap Lance is eating." Hunk says excited. 

Lance pokes his lunch a bit with his fork. It is indeed not mami's cooking. It is more plastic than food actually.   
"Hunk... can I have a bite? Please..."   
He asks Hunk. 

"Mmh not sure." Hunk looks at Lance who is giving him his best puppy eyes. "Argg fine."   
He gives Lance some of the chicken.   
Lance can already smell that this is good chicken, and it is.   
He takes a bite and his eyes immediately lighten up.

"Hunk wow this is so good! And I'm afraid to say this.. but it even may be better chicken than mi mama makes!" Lance takes another bite. Then he throws his head back and grunts. 

Hunk blushes a bit and then says.  
"Thanks Lance.. it's nice to know you like my cooking." 

"Like? Like! I love it!" Lance says. Now Hunk blushes even more. 

They continue their lunch and talk with each other to get to know each other a bit better. Lance finds out that Hunk has his roots in Samoa. And Pidge has a brother who has just graduated college last year.

"Now he is home all the time!  It was really nice and quiet for a couple years. But then he decides to just come home. Like you're an adult now, look for your own place. Don't go bother us with your presence." Pidge says with many hand gestures. 

"I thought your brother was like your role model. Was I wrong?" Hunk asks. 

"No he is. But can't he be a role model far away from me. His only job now is irritating me. He steps into my room like 5 times a day!" Pidge replies. 

Lance thinks about his siblings. He really misses his older brother and sister. Luckily he can still call them, and they call them as well. He knows his mother misses her grandchildren so much, she even blamed his father a couple days ago for moving away from them. She soon regretted arguing with her husband and apologized. She made the decision with her husband, so she was partly to blame as well. 

"Hey Lance?" Pidge says waking Lance from his thoughts. 

"Yeah..?" He says. 

"You where spacing out a bit. We asked you something and you didn't reply."

"Oh..sorry what was your question?" Lance asks. 

"If we could have your phone number. You know so we could call or text you." Hunk says. 

"Yeah sure." Lance says as he looks for his phone. Why does he always just throws it in his backpack. He can never find it. 

"You shouldn't keep your phone lose in there. Your screen doesn't like it. It will get scratches on it." Pidge says looking at Lance finally finding his phone. 

"Like yours isn't broken. Don't think somebody has more scratches on their phone then you." Hunk says in a mocking way. 

"I dropped my phone once!" Pidge yells. 

"You dropped it at least three times in my presence. And I just know you dropped it many more times when you are alone or with other people." Hunk says. 

"Hunk silence. I'm not a bad phone owner." 

"You do have beter phone then me." Hunk says. 

"See I'm not horrible."

Lance gives the two his phone number and they give him theirs. He indeed sees that Pidge's phone has many cracks in it. They talk some more about the school and all the people in it. Two of them both have Miss Altea as their favorite teacher, Lance can understand that she is already his favorite too. Then the subject Keith came up. 

"I haven't seen him at lunch yet. Well he better just eat on the toilet. That way he won't beat some kid to the ground." Pidge says. 

"Is this guy really that bad? Has he done something to one of you two?" Lance asks. 

"Not directly. But he did kick a friend of mine to the ground in front of me. He wasn't hurt luckily, it was more a shock then pain." Hunk says. 

"Why did he do that?" Lance asks. 

"I don't know. He just did. We walked past him and my friend said hey to him, and then he just kicked her." Hunk answers.

"That's weird.." Lance has to admit that he better stay away from this guy named Keith. He doesn't want to get kicked to the ground you know. Well if this Keith would hurt him the school would be free, because his mom will kill Keith. 

"Yeah it is weird the whole school thinks it's weird." Pidge says. 

"It's pretty funny that this guy has a whole school afraid of him. Like was it his goal when he got here. I see like this freshman little guy saying to his friends 'you will see! Everybody will be afraid of me.' and then his mom scolded him cause she heard of it." Lance says. Pidge and Hunk think it's pretty funny how Lance did the voice of little Keith, so they laugh. 

"His mami must be so disappointed. Like who wants a son that hurts people for no reason." Lance says. 

"Yeah she must punish him with no dinner all the time!" Pidge says. 

"Oh no the horror!!" Lance says. 

"Well actually that was the worst punishment I got as a child." Hunk says. 

"Hunk you where never punished. You where a goody two shoes as a kid." Pidge says to Hunk. 

"Hey I got punished once! And that was the worst time ever. I've never felt that kind of hunger.. it was so cold." Hunk shivers thinking about that day.

"And then you probably cried yourself to sleep. We get it." Pidge says in a teasing way.

"I did not!" Hunk says offended. "Okay Maybe a little bit." 

At that moment everybody got silent for a second. Lance noticed everybody looking at the door for a moment and then turning their heads again. Slowly people began to speak again trying to ignore what walked through the door. Lance looks at the person and of course it is Keith. He looks at the people trying to ignore him.. they look really scared of him. But a few girls are giggling while looking at him . Girls always go for the wrong person don't they..   
Why would you go for a person like him! I mean you can have me! I would always treat you like a princess and not like trash. I'm pretty good looking and I can make you laugh.   
Perfect boyfriend I say. Of course that guy is fucking hot and he has like the perfect body. but I'm not that bad either. Not that I'm every day in the gym, but I have a little bit of a six-pack.

How long would this Keith spend in the gym. I bet that if he took his shirt off all the girls would go crazy. Maybe even some guys.. at least the guys would be jealous. 

"Hey Lance... You're staring.." Pidge says. 

"Mhh..." Lance replies.. but he doesn't really hear her. 

"Lance!" Pidge now says a bit louder. That makes Lance snap out of his thoughts and look at her. 

"Yeah.." He says.

"You're staring at him.. Don't do that maybe he'll see it. I really don't have the time to get a black eye." Pidge says. 

"Sorry.. didn't know I was staring. I do that sometimes without realizing." Lance says to both of his new friends. 

Hunk seems to notice something.  
"Lance I think he already saw you staring." 

"What..?" Lance says while he turns his head to Keith. He sees him looking right at him, their eyes even meet. Lance immediately looks away. Okay okay this is okay don't panic. He's not going to hurt you he's just going to stay there where he is now and not come here. Lance looks at Pidge and Hunk who look a little panicked as well. 

"Just ignore him.. maybe he won't come here." Pidge says. 

"Sorry.. I immediately dragged you two into trouble." Lance apologized.

"Hey you are new.. you didn't know." Hunk says to calm his new friends.

"And we are already stuck with you. If we like you.. we can't unlike you. So don't worry okay." Pidge says. 

"Thanks." Lance says a bit soft. He's still afraid that this Keith possiblity coming towards him. He will be so screwed what if he is on his 'have to beat up' list. Lance decides to get a quick glance of Keith, so he knows if he's coming towards him. But Keith is not even looking at him anymore. He's just eating his lunch in silence. Lance still thinks it looks really lonely. Not that he would go to him, that would be suicide. It would get a lot of attention tho. The new guy who talked to the evil Keith.... Forgot his last name. 

"Lance you really space out a lot don't you!" Pidge says a bit loud. Everybody in the cafeteria heard it. And now they are all staring.

"Oh.. everybody heard that. You all just go on with your life!" Pidge said loud enough for everyone to hear her. This did get all the attention off of me and on her. 

He doesn't know why but Lance takes another glance at Keith. He is looking their way too. Well he's looking at Pidge making a scene. That guy really has no emotion in his face. This is pretty funny, but he's not laughing.   
Lance looks a bit closer hoping he doesn't get caught staring.   
Wait wait I think.. no that isn't a smile. Argg why is it bothering me so much. 

"You really made a scene there Pidge." Hunk says still laughing about Pidge yelling through the whole cafeteria. 

"Hey what can I say.. it runs in the family my brother always did these things as well." She says. 

"He still does. He once randomly walked into the school and yelled 'where is my sister!" Hunk says. 

"Really?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah all the teachers where like. Noo he's back and almost cried. Except for a couple who he got along with." Pidge says. 

"Do you still remember the face Shiro made walking behind your brother." Hunk almost burst into laughing again. 

"That was amazing just the disappointment all over his face. I wish I had taken a picture." Pidge says now laughing. 

"Who is Shiro?" Lance asks. 

"The amazing Shiro you mean. He's a friend of my brother. He owns a company now. If we go there we always break his desk... We're not allowed there anymore. We never see him anymore cause he's always working. He got out of college fast and started working immediately. A couple years later he was promoted to the second boss you know. Then the only one above him retired. And well I don't know how he did it.. but he did he's the boss now." Pidge explains.

"So he's pretty smart?" Lance asks

"Yeah but mostly a good leader." Pidge answers.

"I asked him once why he did it, and what his motivation was to work this hard. He just said he had to take care of his little brother. I don't know this brother but he's a lucky guy to have Shiro as his big brother. That guy has sacrificed like so much for him." Hunk says full admiration.

"He's must be around our age right?" Pidge asks Hunk.

"Yeah how did we never met him. He probably goes to our school." Hunk answers. 

"Okay we just have to look in the school records for someone called Shirogane. I want to meet the brother of Shiro." Pidge says excited. 

"Wait Shiro's full name is... Shiro Shirogane. What did his parents think." Lance says. 

"No Shiro is just a nickname don't worry. His real name is Takashi Shirogane." Hunk explains. 

"Okay much better." Lance says. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk I have bad news." Pidge says looking at a computer. 

"He's not in this school?" Hunk asks. 

"Nope.. no one's last name is Shirogane. So no brother we can meet. We have to asks Shiro now... Argg I don't want to bother him. He's always working so hard." Pidge says. 

"Maybe he has a other last name.." Lance suggest. 

"Could be possible but the chances of something like that are slim." Pidge says

"And I haven't seen someone looking like Shiro. If they are brothers you have to see some resemblance." Hunk says. 

"I'll just ask my brother to asks Shiro about his brother." Pidge says. You can hear a bit of disappointment in her voice. Now she has to wait to get information instead of just walking up to the brother. 

Lance looks around him. He thinks that this is the library of the school. Well there are a lot of books here, so he guesses that this is the library. He looks at the computers and then at the one Pidge took out of her bag.   
"Why didn't we use those." Lance says as he points towards the computers.

"He just met me and he already wants me gone Hunk." Pidge says as offended as possible. "They will kick me out if they knew I had access to this. Don't want that to happen." 

"Ahh I get it." Lance says. 

"Yeah hacking into the school information isn't a good thing. But Pidge has never been caught." Hunk says. 

"And never will" Pidge smirks as she turns off her laptop.

 

 

 

End of chapter 2....


	3. 22 times in four years.

"So Mr Iverson is a bad guy?" Lance asks.

"Terrible." Pidge answers.

"I'm even more afraid of him then Keith." Hunk says. "He once gave me a lower grade because I said that I was happy with my grade." 

"What?! That shouldn't be even legal.. you told some other teacher about this right?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah of course I did. But that man just said that he found another mistake. And they believed him! Must be the little soaps he gives every teacher with Christmas, they love them." Hunk says really irritated. 

The three walk through the hallways of the school. It was a long day, but they did it they can go home now. Lance really wants to tell his mama and papi about his new friends, and he really wants to know if Dylan had any luck with making friends. He does see his brother a bit further down the hallway, it looks like he's saying goodbye to some people. 

"Dylan wait up!" Dylan looks where the sound of his brother yelling is coming from. He sees his brother and stops with walking. Lance says goodbye to his two new friends and rushes towards his brother. Pidge and Hunk first don't know who the person is that Lance left them for.. but that only takes a moment because it is pretty obvious. Lance and Dylan look like each other a lot. Not like twins exactly the same, but it is clear that they are brothers. 

"Mi hermano manor! How was your day?" Lance asks Dylan as he arrives next to him. 

"It was okay. This school is a lot different and bigger. I did hung out with some people, I think you can call them my friends now. It is a big group of people, so I won't be lonely." Dylan answers. 

"Great to hear you had fun. This school is indeed a bit different, but I don't think it's a bad different." Lance says. 

"Yeah It's fun like the gym has so many more equipment!" Dylan says excited.

"So you had p.e today?" Lance asks.

"Yes and it is already my favourite subject. We did basketball ball today, and you know how much I like basketball. And of course the girls." This makes Lance chuckle a bit. His brother really likes to flirt with the girls too. He's so proud. 

"And you say I'm a pervert, while you look at girls in shorts." Lance says as he hits his brothers arm. 

"Well you drool over any girl you see. I just do it when they are not dressed in many clothes. There is a difference." Dylan says. 

"Yeah that you are a pervert and I'm just romantic." Lance says. 

"Romantic? Don't make me laugh! You can't even get a relationship." Dylan starts laughing.

"Says the guy who never had a girlfriend.. While I did." Lance says with a smirk on his face. 

"Fuck off Lance. I'm going to get a better girlfriend then you." 

"Sure..." Lance says in a teasing way. 

A moment later the two boys walk outside of the building. They walk towards the exit when Dylan sees the people he hung out with today.  
"Lance can you wait for a bit? I want to say goodbye." 

"Yeah sure." Lance answers. Then his brother rushes towards the indeed pretty big group of people sitting in the grass. He looks at the to judge them, because of course it is his little brother they hang out with. And he doesn't want them to be a bad influence. He can't really tell how they are as friends. But he can see that they look much younger then Dylan while Dylan is the same age as them. 

They don't look like bad people.. but if Dylan gets hurt, some people will have to cry in front of their parents. 

Lance also looks at the other people who walk around him. The people here are a bit different than the people in Cuba. Of course here they have a bit different culture. You can see the people here care more about what other people think of them. But well everyone cares about that a little bit.

His brother is already done with saying goodbye to his new friends and walks back to his big brother. Finally they can go home. Maybe mama has made some of her chicken, after tasting Hunks chicken he wants more chicken.. he always wants more chicken. 

While his brother is walking back Lance sees somebody passing the group of freshman. It is the Keith guy.

One boy of the group has a smirk on his face. He leans over towards another boy of the group and whispers something. It appears that a couple girls behind those two boys heard what he said and they start giggling. Lance gets a bad feeling about this, he's happy his brother is already walking towards him. 

Dylan is now standing next to him. He also noticed the group giggling. Now he also sees Keith who just walked past the group. "Isn't that the guy everybody is scared of?" 

"People have warned me about him yes.." Lance answers.   
The boy who whispered walks over to Keith with a smirk. 

"What is he doing?" Lance asks. 

"I have no idea.. probably something stupid." Dylan replies.

And indeed the most stupid thing was done. The kid taped on Keith's shoulder. Keith immediately stopped walking and turned around. 

"What?" Keith said coldly. His face already said leave me alone. But the way he said it should've alarmed the kid more. 

"I just wanted to say this. You are an asshole! You know everybody is afraid of you. Well I'm not! I'm better then you anyway. Your mother must hate you. And you will never accomplish anything. How much of a whore was your mother to make you? Really I would've thrown you away the second you where born. Better in the system with a guy like you." He said laughing at the end. He must think he's the hero of the school now he said this. But no he's even a bigger asshole than Keith. 

Lance looks at Keith who looks towards the ground for a second. Then Keith looks up. With an even more sadistic smirk then the kid that just insulted him.  
"Ah.. a freshman I see. A kid that thinks he's cool by just screaming 'your mother'. I'm going to be really forgiving now, just for you.   
Turn your fucking head yourself, and walk away. So I won't do it for you and 'accidentally' break your neck." 

"Like you really would do something like that. We both know you're just a coward." The kid has done it now he's screwed. 

Keith grabbed the boy's hair and threw him on the ground without any effort  
"You sure about that." Keith says. 

The people of the group yell at the boy for him to just leave now he still can. Dylan stays quiet thought. He must be in shock how that guy just threw a kid on the ground without any effort. 

The boy looked hurt and his whole face is pale. Keith looked at the boy and saw he wasn't going to answer anymore. He let go of the boy. "I think you know to stay away now.." 

"Keith Kogane!" Somebody yelled from the entrance of the school. Keith looks back at where the sound was coming from. It is Miss Altea. She rushes towards the kid laying on the ground.   
He isn't hurt for some reason, so she can focus on Keith. 

"I'm done with you Kogane. This always happens! I've tried to let it go but this is the final straw. Throwing a freshman to the ground! I'm so disappointed in you. Keith your coming with me immediately. I'm going to call your guardian." Miss Altea almost screams most of the thing she says. 

Lance looks at Keith who gets screamed at. Keith looks at the ground with his arms crossed.   
Look it's bad that he used violence.. but that kid did say things about his mother and stuff. I would be mad as well... But beating up a kid.. that's just mean. 

Miss Altea literally drags Keith with her. It doesn't look like Keith cares at all. He still has a cold expression. He's going to be in much trouble. Well he gets what he deserves.

"That guy is in trouble." Dylan says with a Melody. Lance laughs because it sounds funny. 

"Yuwp he is. That's my biology teacher. She's cool but I don't think you want her angry." Lance says. 

"Well I just saw that you don't want her angry.. she almost screamed right in his face." Dylan says. 

"Well count me in as scared and horny right..?" Lance says with a smirk. His brother hits his shoulder to shut him up. 

"Hey that hurts!" Lance says loudly. 

"That's what you get!" Dylan runs away from his brother because he sees that Lance wants to punch him back. But he's not letting that happen. So now the two brothers are running home instead of walking. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mom he's hitting me!!" 

"You hit me first!!" 

"Well you hurt my feeling first!!!" 

"What is that for a comeback!? Well I can play that game. You hurt my feelings when you where born!" 

"Lance don't say you hate your brother from the moment he was born! Now stop fighting!" Their mom shouts. They

"Really you're only going to scold me!?" Lance says a bit louder than his mother would like. 

"Lance don't scream!" She screams. Lance pouts and sits down on a stool. His brother puts his backpack down and sits next to him. They look at their mother who's indeed cooking something with chicken! 

"So how was school? Have you two made friends already?" Their mother asks the two brothers. 

"It was good. I'm kinda in a group right now. They are cool people so I think they will be my friends real quick. And I had p.e today so that made my day even better." While Dylan tells his story about his first day at an American high school. His little sister comes walking towards him. He picks her up and lets her sit on his lap. She shows him her a doll she was playing with. 

"I've made two friends today as well. Their names are Pidge and Hunk." Lance says.

"Pidge?" His mom asks confused. 

"It's her nickname. She said her real name is Katie." Lance answers. 

"We also saw a bully taken down by a teacher. This guy just slammed a boy I've met today to the ground. I'm going to stay far away from him I know that for sure." Dylan says. 

"A bully? I can't stand people like that. Only because they are insecure about themselves they hurt others. Never ever be like that okay boys. If I even hear that you bullied someone you won't live to see the outside ever again!" Their mother said stern.

"Don't think this guy is insecure mama. He looked at the guy like he was the devil himself. You saw that sadistic smirk too right Lance?" 

"Yeah.. he did looked like he wanted to murder him. But he wasn't I saw that too." 

"Don't get fooled by how somebody acts. They could have a reason too." Their mom says.   
"But this boy sounds like bad influence. Lance!" 

"Yes mama?" Lance replies.

"Don't hang out with people like him okay. Don't want you to go and be like him." 

"Okay mami." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So mister Kogane. Do you have something you want to say about this." Miss Altea sits behind her desk while Keith is standing in front of it 

"No..." He replies. 

"Keith! This goes one for way to long.." 

"So.. I don't care. They are the ones that come too close." 

"Keith this is not appropriate behavior and you know that." Miss Altea says.

"I know.. he just said something I didn't like. It's not like I did it without a reason!" Keith says a bit loud. 

"I'm sorry Keith. I will have to call your guardian. Your brother right?" 

"Please don't call my brother.." Keith says a bit desperate.

Miss Altea already grabs her phone. Keith sees this and he knows he can't do anything about it and sits down in defeat.   
"I'm sorry Keith. Be happy I won't tell the principal about this." 

"I think this is worse than the principal." Keith mumbles.

Miss Altea looks in the computer for the phone number and then she calls Keith's brother. Keith just tries to make himself as small as possible, he has to be ready for what will happen. Has he made an last will? No he hasn't, and the only one that would be on his list would be the one that's going to kill him.

"Hello am I speaking with Takashi Shirogane?" 

"Yes you are. Who is this?"

"I'm a teacher here at your brothers school. And I'm afraid that I have to inform you I caught him using violence against another student." 

"Okay.. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Can you tell him that he is dead.."   
Then he's gone on his was to scold his brother. 

"Well Keith your brother is coming here. He sounded pretty mad." Miss Altea says. 

"I listened so you don't have to tell me he's mad." Keith says. 

"Just go sit over there and then we will wait for your brother to arrive." Miss Altea points towards a chair. "It's okay if you go on your phone but don't text anybody." 

Keith walks towards the chair and sits down. He indeed just goes on his phone. Miss Altea looks at him. She knows that something is up. He's mean to others for a reason. He seems to be just staring at his phone. Now and then he scrolls down but that's it. She has thought he would text someone anyway, but he doesn't. 

"Keith stay here. I'm going to the entrance of the school to wait for your brother." She says.

"You're going to lock the door anyway aren't you." Keith replies. 

"No I'm not. That would be dangerous. This door is the only exit." She says as she opens the door. "Let your brother see that you can behave and stay right here. I'll be back with your brother."

Keith didn't say anything after that. He just looks at his phone again. Miss Altea sighs and walks out of the room. She does close the door but like she said she doesn't lock it. 

She walks towards the entrance of the school and waits there. There she waits for Keith's brother. That doesn't take long because after a few minutes she sees a car driving towards a spot to park his car. The person that comes out of the car is a well build man. She knows Keith has Korean heritage so this man must be Korean as well.   
The man named Shiro rushes towards the entrance where she is standing.

"Are you Takashi?"

"Yes are you the teacher that called me?" Shiro says. 

"Yes I am, your brother is still inside. I'm Miss Altea but you may just call me Allura, you're not one of my students so formalities aren't necessarily of course." Allura held out her hand for Shiro to shake it. 

While they shake hands Shiro says.   
"Just call me Shiro. I'm not used anymore to being called by my real name." 

"Of course. Follow me Shiro." Allura says as she walks into the school towards the classroom Keith is hopefully still in.

"So what exactly happened this time?" Shiro ask while they are walking. 

"He threw a freshman on the ground. Not just pushing but literally throwing him. Luckily the boy wasn't hurt. Keith said the boy said something he didn't like, but Keith didn't told me what he said."

"I may have an idea what he said.. but I'm not sure." Shiro says. 

"Well he's in here." Allura says as she opens the door. Keith is still there sitting on the chair. The moment the door opens Keith eyes widen. He sees Shiro and fear can be seen in his eyes immediately. Shiro doesn't look furious, but he is Keith knows that.

"Keith Kogane.. tell me how many times I've been here because you did something that is against the rules." Shiro says really strict. 

"I'm sorry Shiro.." 

"No tell me." 

"22 times. In four years." Keith answers.

"That's 22 times to many Keith! First day of the school year and I have to leave work early again! And a freshman! It was his first day of highschool Keith." Shiro scolds him.

"But he said that... You know about my mom... And I didn't want him to do that often!" Keith says back. 

"Keith this isn't the way of doing that! And they don't even know." Shiro says.

"I agree with your brother Keith. You can't just beat up people. You need to find a way to stop. Maybe make some better friends, they could help you." Allura says. 

"You mean making friends! Don't have any and don't care! Can we leave now Shiro." Keith says loud. 

"Fine.." Shiro says walking out of the classroom. Keith sees the disappointment in Shiro's eyes. He immediately looks towards the ground and goes after his brother. Allura follows the two brothers and they go to their car in silence. She notices that Shiro isn't really angry anymore, but he is disappointed. Keith steps into the car. This gives Allura the chance to ask Shiro one more thing.

"Takashi.. I mean Shiro. Is it possible to keep in touch about Keith's behavior. You have my phone number now so it won't be a problem to reach me. I know Keith is a good student, so maybe giving him more of our care will help him." 

"That is a good idea. Thank you for caring." Shiro says with a smile. 

"Everything for the well-being of my students."

Shiro now steps into the car as well. Keith is avoids looking at his brother, he just stares at some paperwork on the ground. Shiro starts the car and he drives away. Now and then he looks at his little brother. Keith is still not looking at him, so Shiro decides to talk to him. Now his teacher isn't here he will probably say more.

"So.. why did you do it exactly?" Shiro asks. It takes a moment for Keith to respond but he does. 

"He said that if he where my mom he would leave me... It just was too much Shiro I'm sorry. I wanted to let him go without hurting him, but then he said that and I just lost it. I'm so sorry Shiro..

"Okay.. I get it. Try not to do it again okay? Now let's get you your favourite Ice cream." Shiro says. 

"But...I thought you where mad at me?" Keith says confused. 

"Well I can't stay mad at you for so long. I'm still a bit disappointed in you through. But I get why you did it. I'm not approving of the way you handled it, but that you don't liked what he said is understandable. Now let's get that Ice cream." Shiro says.  
Keith smiles and the looks out of the window. 

"And Keith?" 

"Yeah.."

"I'm getting tired of going to your school. So try to be less violent from now on okay. It's wrong and someday you will really hurt someone. So try for me." Shiro says. 

"Yes Shiro." 

 

 

 

End of chapter 3.....


	4. Third book.

"Lance Playe time!" Lance's little sister Mia shouts. She throws her second favourite doll at him. Even though she is little it hurts like hell. 

"Ahh Mia don't throw things at me!" Lance rubs over the place that took the hit. He looks at Mia who is really quiet now, he sees that she has tears in her eyes. Oh no mama is going to kill me if I make her cry!

"Lance está lastimado? Don be hurt! Lance!" And she cries. well it is cute she's crying about him being hurt and not her doing something that made him mad. 

"No llores! Mia baby my cutey lovely lady of mine only little sister I have! It didn't hurt that much hey don't cry." That it didn't hurt that much was a lie though. Lance wipes Mia's tears away with his hands. She seems to calm down a bit. Lance picks her up and lets her sit on his shoulders. She always loves it when he does this, so she immanently giggles. 

"Lance I'm high!" She says while giggling.

"You better not." Lance says. 

their mother enters the room. Lance greets her while he's still running around with his sister on his shoulder. Their mother always loved things like this. She knew Lance would be a great father some day, she can see that the way he plays with his siblings. She can already see her Lance saying to her his wife is pregnant, the smile on his face as big as well his whole face. And his wife already placing her hands over her belly, even if she isn't even showing yet. Lance would love to have a little girl to protect, but he would also want a little boy to show how flirting works. Mama Mcclain just knows his son would have an internal crisis deciding wich gender he would like the best, but then his wife would calm him down and say it doesn't matter. She would just tell him that she knows he will be happy anyway, that would calm her son.

"Lance don't you need to go to school?" She says to her son. 

"Yes I do, but giving my little sister some attention is a must." Lance says laying Mia down on the ground. He sees her tummy and well then you just have to tickle her, so he does. 

"Lance! Por favor detente!" She says while laughing. 

"No I can't stop Mia I can't control it Ahhhhh!" He says tickling her even harder. Then his mom stops the two because Lance really needs to get ready for school. Lance listens to his mother and stops with tickling his sister. His mother picks Mia up and goes to Mia's room to het her ready as well. Dylan is again still in his bed, like always. So Lance decides to bother him with jumping on his bed. That isn't evil, it is just practical. He needs to wake up anyway. Lance sneaks upstairs and into his brothers room. He is as silent as he can be to make sure he doesn't wake up before the jump. And somehow he succeeds in being silent enough. Lance stands still when he reaches the bed. Then he jumps. 

"WAKE UP!" 

"AH! FUCK WHO WHAT!" Dylan now sees his brother laying on him. "I give you one second to get the fuck off of me." 

"Maybe I will and maybe I will not." 

"I will kick you so hard that when you cum nothing will ever come out of you.." Dylan get's interrupted by their father walking into the room. He looks at his two sons a bit angry. 

"If I ever get woken up by you two screaming and yelling again. I will get your mother involved, so be careful now." He says. Lance and Dylan immanently get of the bed and run away. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Lance has grabbed all his books for today. When he wants to close his locker he hears a voice behind him.   
"Hey Lance!" Lance hears Pidge say. He looks behind him to see Pidge and Hunk standing there.

"So scared for English?" Hunk asks Lance. 

"Please don't tell me Iverson is a English teacher." Lance says.

"Mr Iverson is a English teacher." Pidge says.

"Well now I'm scared. What if I mess up Spanish and English, if he is really as terrible as you two say he's going to kick me out of school." 

"Well he luckily doesn't have so much power, but he indeed won't like you speaking Spanish." Pidge says.

"Well then I am fucked." Lance says closing his locker. The trio walk to their classroom where the evil Iverson is waiting for them. He sounds like a man that would have a diary with what he did to his students every day. Like 'monday I made a jock cry.. I really liked doing that.' 

"Did you hear about Keith? I heard he slam dunked a freshman." Hunk says to his two friends. 

"Yeah I heard Miss Altea called his parents. She only gave him detention. Mr Coran isn't involved in this." Pidge replies. 

"Me and my brother saw it happen actually." Lance says. 

"What really?!" Pidge says while jumping in front of Lance. This makes Lance almost fall down, but he can keep his balance. 

"Yeah when we walked out of the school. But I got to say I don't blame Keith for it." 

"What why not." Hunk asks. 

"He said something about his mama. If someone says something bad about my mama he's going to suffer the consequences." Lance explains. 

"Oh I heard he only told him to stop bullying people." Hunk says. 

"Well I guess you can't just blindly trust what people say in a highschool." Pidge says. 

The three arrive at their English classroom. He can already see the teacher standing behind his desk. His heart is going at it's maximum speed right now. Can't they just have another teacher instead of this guy.   
The classroom is already filled with a couple students. Lance sees the girl that didn't like Cuba yesterday, not the boy that was with her. No way he's sitting close to her. Mess with Cuba and you mess with him.   
The trio sits somewhere in the back and far away from her. Hopefully Mr Iverson doesn't give more 'attention' to the people in the back. After a few minutes the classroom is filled and Mr Iverson starts.

"Okay class grab your books and go to page 140." 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Iverson is from now on Lance's least favourite teacher. And Lance has the feeling he is his least favourite student. Like he said something in Spanish once! And he wasn't even talking to him. He just said "¿por qué es tan difícil?" That's it! Iverson got really mad at him, and he ordered Lance to sit in the front. He had to leave Pidge and Hunk. Stupid Iverson. 

"Hey Lance it is just Iverson. You'll get used to it. He's always like this." Pidge says while they walk through the hallway. Pidge and Hunk have Spanish now, and well he was not allowed to choose Spanish. So they will leave him soon. 

"I know. It just bothers me that I didn't do something wrong and he still got angry." Lance has a free period right now. He of course is going to look at the cute girls.  And maybe look around the school. The library could be a good place to hang out a bit.

"We have to go this way now. Don't get lost." Pidge points towards the direction she and Hunk will go. 

"See you later Lance." Hunk waves a bit while he and Pidge walk towards their classroom. 

"Bye guys!" Lance goes the opposite way. Now it will be great not to get lost without his two friends. But he can find the library on his own for sure, he's already been there before. But Lance being Lance gets lost anyway. Not for long luckily. After a couple minutes panicking he sees a sign that says Library. Lance walk into the library and finds a table to sit and watch the people working and reading. Maybe he can find a good book here as well. Lance doesn't really enjoy the poetically and literature books. But he does love the fictional books. He could read a book about a person going on a adventure in one day. He has read Harry Potter like 9 times by now, and Game of Thrones 11 times.  He also loves the princesses of course. His future wife is going to be as pretty as those princesses and ladies. Well it is pretty logic that he will think she will look like a princess.. it's his girl you know. 

Lance stands up and walks towards the bookshelves. He sees a lot of poetry and stuff. He does look through them. You never know maybe one of these books have some fiction in them. He finds one that could be good. He reads the backs, it's about a prince who loves a girl. And they want to run away or someone. The whole book is written in rhyme, that's kind of irritating but what do you want from a poetry book. Lance decides to give it a shot. 

Lance is sure that you can at least find Harry potter here somewhere. He goes to the other side of a shelve and then he stops abruptly. Why does this happen to him. That Keith dude is there. Doesn't he have a kid to throw on the ground instead of being here. Why would a guy like him read books. 

Lance looks at Keith looking at the books.  It doesn't take long before he grabs a book. Wait did he just grab.. Voltron? That is his ultra favourite!! Keith reads the backside of the book. Does Keith realise that he has grabbed part 3? Like you can't just starts with part 3, you have to read 1 and 2 otherwise you won't get it. Lance just has to do something he can't let another fan slip. He tried making his brother read the series but he just said "I don't like to read." Like it doesn't even matter that you dislike reading, this book man you will love it. It kept Lance awake night after night because he just had to know what would happen next. Lance scans the bookshelf from afar. He indeed sees part one right there. Should he go for it? 

Lance takes a deep breath. What does he have to lose. For Voltron he guesses. He can still turn back, but he doesn't. Lance walks over to Keith. 

"You know you have part three right?" Keith turns around to look who's talking to him. Before he can say anything Lance reaches for the first book. "This is the first part. it's really good." 

Lance laughs a bit. maybe he laughs because he thought of some joke in the book, and maybe he laughed because he was bloody nervous. Like he is talking to the Keith Kogane! Pidge literally called him the devil himself. But Voltron is worth it. 

"It's my favourite book  actually, I just love the characters and I can relate to one character so much. He is of course my favourite character. But well you should read it.." 

"I know.." 

"What?"

"I know it's good. It's my favourite too." 

Wait he is a fan? He is a fan! I've never met another fan in real life before.

"What. Really that's awesome! not many people read it and now I finally found someone who reads it as well! This is from now one the best day of my life I swear." Lance smiles at Keith who seems to want to get out of there. But Lance isn't going to let a fan get away this quickly. "So who is your favourite character?" Lance asks so Keith can't just walk away. 

"I kind of like the Red Paladin I guess. But I like all of the characters they are all well written." Keith looks at the book in his hands. "Part three is really good with the Red Paladin leading you know." 

"Yeah I think so as well. I may or may not have cried waking up my brother when the Red Paladin was struggling so much." 

Keith looked at Lance and asked. "You cried?"

"What.. Did say that pff I didn't cry just like almost you know. Come on it was sad!" Keith just looked at him judging him. Lance wanted to talk more about Voltron but he didn't had the chance because the bell rings. Why now! I was just having a conversation. Keith didn't even say goodbye to Lance, he just walked away. Lance watched Keith walk out of the library. Well that was rude. Well it is Keith Kogane we are talking about here, why would he suddenly be nice to someone. But they do have a common intrest, and no way Lance is going to let something like that go. 

He decides to just walk after him.

"Hey Keith wait up!" Lance is now almost running after him to catch up. Keith doesn't stand still he does look really irritated. Finally Lance walks next to him. 

"What do you want from me?" Keith says a bit harsh.

"Well i don't know. Wich class do you have now?" 

"Why do you want to know that?" Well Keith does know how to be harsh. Lance is just trying to be nice. Why did he walk after him again?

"Well I ehmm.. I don't know." Lance scratches his head. They walk next to each other for a bit. Lance sees all the people stare at them. Well pretty logic because he is walking next to Keith, don't think somebody ever walked next to him in school. "I got P.E right now" Lance says after a moment to silence.

Keith sighs and says. "Me too." 

"Really?! great." 

Keith stops with walking. He looks Lance right in the eye. "Eum... Well I don't know your name. But just say quiet now okay, I don't want you around bothering me."

Oh.. I'm irritating him. Well this is. 

"Oh. okay I guess." Lance looks at the ground. 

"Don't pretend to be hurt. Like you really wanted to hang around me." Keith steps closer towards Lance. "Believe me you don't want to be around me, and I don't want to be around you. You can follow me now because we have to be in the same place but stay quiet." 

"Okay.." 

"Good." Then Keith walks away again. 

Well that hurts. Did he have to be so rude! Lance slowly walks after Keith again. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lance over here!" Pidge shouts. 

Dodgeball the classic P.E game. Lance is good in the shooting. But he has to admit the dodging it self can be improved. He did okay this time though, only 2 times it was really close but he is still standing. He sees Pidge wanting the ball from him. That looks actually pretty funny because she is so short. He throws the ball to her. Pidge is standing right before Keith at the moment. Pidge throws the ball she got from Lance as hard as she possible can with those short arms at him. But she fails. Keith is a beast in this game. He wasn't even facing her but he caught it anyway. Like how did he do that, how did he notice her. He even smirks! Like we get it your good at this okay. Keith sees Lance staring at him. And the asshole decides that Lance is his new target. Lance notices a bit to late and the ball is already against his arm. How hard did this guy throw the ball! Mama is going to think he got in a fight because for sure this will bruise. 

Lance is giving Keith a dead stare right now of course. But next time he want to be on Keith's team, then he will win for sure. Except if Kieth decides to mess with him and lose on purpose.

"OKAY we have a winner!" The teacher point towards Keith's team and they all cheer. But they don't go to Keith to congratulate him. No Lance don't be sorry for him now, He deserves this for sure. I mean like he was rude to you a hour ago.  

 "That's it for today. Go change!" The teacher shouts. 

Pidge runs towards Lance now. "Did you saw that! Keith just argg! I was sure I had him. Really it's so unfair that guy's team always wins. You just know if you are not in his team you are just not going to win." 

"He threw that last ball a bit hard though." Lance rubs on the place the ball hit him. Yuwp that will be all blue and purple tomorrow. 

"How dare he hurt my friend."

"Well doesn't matter he probably didn't even know he threw it that hard." Pidge and Lance walk out of the gym. They have to separate now because well different locker rooms. They say goodbye real quick and then go in their locker room. 

The second Lance walks in he walks right into Keith. He hears the other guys gasp. They probably think he's in trouble now. Lance just does an awkward wave. Keith is a bit sweaty and gross at the moment, and well angry. 

"Watch out where you walk!" 

"Well I'm sorry. You don't have to make a big deal out of everything." This made everybody gasp even louder. You don't talk back to the Keith Kogane everybody knows that, especially the kid from yesterday knows now. Lance immediately regrets talking back at Keith now he thinks about that freshman. "Ehm.. I mean."

"We both know what you meant."

"Just let it go man. I didn't mean to offend you so let's just stop now." Lance says. Keith looks at him for a few seconds and then nods. Everybody is surprised about that. Keith didn't hit him or shout or say something that could make you feel afraid at night. They just walk past each other. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  

"Lance do you have a dead wish?!" Hunk says loudly, 

"No of course not.. It was an accident. I didn't mean to walk into him." Lance replies.

"Well you did walk next to him. I have a feeling you meant to do that! You are the biggest idiot I've ever know you know that." Hunk now hugs him. "Never make my heart stop like that again. I literally wanted to cry when I heard all of this stuff from people." 

"Hunk nothing happend. He is a bit irritated but he won't hurt me. If he wanted to hurt me then he would've done so already." 

"You never know. Maybe he's waiting for you to come around the corner, then he will beat you up. Lance I don't want you to die. I've known you for a couple days but I just want to say you mean a lot to me Lance. And If he beats you up I swear I will tell the teacher."

"You will only tell the teacher?" Lance asks. 

"You think I could handle a guy like Keith?" Hunk almost looks like Lance just said the stupidest thing he ever heard. 

"Well maybe. You can lift me up with one arm so.." Lance says.

"Lance.. I would't be able to fight. I will probably pee my pants if Keith would try to hurt me."

"Well I guess... but I don't think he's like that bad. We talked a little bit I guess," Lance says.

"YOU TALKED TO HIM!" Now Pidge is interested in the conversation. 

"Well a little bit. But he got rid of me after a few minutes. So I don't know if you can say it was a conversation, but we said some things." Lance replies. 

Pidge and Hunk look at each other. This was the first time they heard that Keith really talked to someone without almost killing him the minute their conversation ends. 

"That's weird.." Pidge says. "He never talks to people." 

"Well it isn't like he was excited to talk to me. But I guess it wan't horrible, I actually kind of enjoyed it." 

"Lance did you just say you enjoyed a conversation with Keith Kogane?" Pidge asks.

"Well yeah."

 

 

 

End of chapter 4....


	5. Groceries.

"Lance!" Dylan shouts from across the hallway. Everybody in the school can hear him at this point but he doesn't seem to care. He runs towards his brother leaving the people he was walking with behind. Lance just wanted to tell his friends about that Keith likes the same book as him, but well his brother interrupted him rudely. 

"Lance el imbécil!" Dylan is now standing right in front of Lance punching his arm. Not that it would've hurt much normally, but it is right on the spot Keith hit him with that ball. So Lance let's out a little whine. 

"I've heard what you did. You are so dead! And I'm not even going to do that, that Keith guy is. First I hear that people saw you walking next to him and then I heard what happened in the locker room." 

"Dylan It's fine I'm not going to die."

"We literally saw a guy get thrown on the ground yesterday by him. You are more then dead Lance! And even if he's not going to kill you, mama is." 

"You won't." Lance looks at his brother in horror. Is he really going to tell his mother about Keith. He will get an ass beating for trying to talk to the bully of the school. Lance's mother will be so disappointed if one of her children hangs out with the wrong people on purpose. She always said. "No drugs, no stealing. Cause then you will be feeling my shoe for days." And she's not kidding! She's not abusive or something. But you don't want to make her disappointed.

"Well I kind of have to explain who beat you up don't I." 

"Well luckily for me he's not going to do anything. That way you won't have to tell mami." Lance says to his brother. 

"Well everyone in my class is already giving me their condolences." Dylan says as the bell rings. He walks back to his friends who have been waiting the whole time. 

Lance looks at Pidge and Hunk and says.   
"He's probably just kidding. I'm like 98 procent sure that Keith won't kill me." 

"What about those other two?" Pidge asks. 

"They are still in debate." 

Then they just walk to their next class.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of the day went smoothly. No Keith beating him up, no Iverson bringing him down. That counts for having a good time. He even got some attention from a couple cute girls. They didn't seem like girlfriend matterial though. He knows when a girl is seriously interested or just wants someone to make her ex jealous. The last one was the case with these girls. When he said goodbye to them a girl even pointed towards another guy who didn't really looked pleased. 

Why can't he just get a cute beautiful girl he can show of. You know someone that when she enteres his house his father is like 'good catch.' And his mother almost crying because she accepted her as her own already. Lance is sure he will find her soon. With his flirting skills it has to be easy right? 

Lance is now walking home with his brother. They talk some about their day and some cute girls Dylan saw at his French class today. Not soon after that Dylan asks about Keith. He wants to know every detail.

"Like how did you get in the situation of walking next to him. And only you can walk into the meanest guy in the whole school by accident." Dylan says. 

"Look he didn't beat me up so can we drop it already?" 

"You are also the only one that could walk into the meanest guy of the school and get away with it. They all say now that you have some calming vibe." Dylan wiggles his arms at the last part. 

"Calming vibe?" Lance looks at his brother a bit confused. 

"Yeah, they say he just nodded and calmed down after you said something. They never saw someone talking to him and not get fucked up somehow, so everybody is impressed." 

Lance shrugs his shoulders.  
"Well I guess that is a compliment."

"You do know how to get attention hermano." 

"así que me conoces." Lance says with a smile. That made both the brothers laugh. 

They get home a couple minutes later. Lance is still not really used to coming home after a day of school in this house. It's so different then before they moved. It's probably the way the street looks and the house is really different of course. He is already used to his new room though. He loves sleeping alone in a room, sharing it wasn't really fun. You can't do anything without the other seeing it. And well somethings you don't want people seeing, especially your brother. 

Lance and Dylan walk into the living room seeing their mother playing with their brother and sister. Always the cutest sight. Their father isn't home yet so that means their mother must have been busy the whole day with those kids. That always makes Lance feel bad. But luckily his little brother goes to school as well, otherwise his mom had to watch two small children the whole day. 

"Hola mama." Dylan says. 

"Hola cariños. Lance can you take Mia for a second." Lance can't even answer because his little sister is already put in his arms. Well he was going to say okay anyway. His mom walks out of the room, while Luis is already dragging Dylan with him towards his collection of toy cars in the corner of the room. 

"Dylan look at my cars! Aren't they awesome!" 

"Yes Luis they are. I've seen then like every day since you got them, so I know that they are." Dylan replies. 

Lance looks at Mia who wants to be put down on the floor. He knows it is only because her favourite doll is on the ground, when she grabs it she will want to go up again.  
"Lance loo my toy aso awesum." It's so cute when she wants to say something that is too hard for her to say. 

"Wow Mia it is really awesome!" Lance says as enthusiastic as he can be for a doll. 

"Kids get here! We're going grocery shopping! I hadn't have the time today so we have to go now." Lance hears his mom shout from the hallway. 

"But mom Lance and I just got back." Dylan always hates grocery shopping. He rather just go upstairs and do whatever he wants to do at the moment. Of course Lance doesn't really like it either, but he's okay with going. 

"Dylan get here you're going too." 

"But mama!" 

"No buts!"

\-------------------------------------------------------   
"Okay we have the vegetables. We have the chicken." 

"Mami don't forget the milk." Lance says as he holds his sister. His mother has been walking from the bread to the meat and is still freaking out about forgetting stuff. 

"Oh yes the milk thank you Lance. I knew I was forgetting something." She grabs some milk out of the things that where like South Pole temperature as a kid. And with some milk means a lot because she has children to feed. 

Luis tries to push the cart forward but it is mostly their mother who does all the work. Not that she will tell her son. Luis looks so proud of himself that he is helping. Dylan walks over with some junk food and just places it in the cart. This always happens when they all go grocery shopping and it always ends the same way. 

"Dylan."

"Yes mama?" 

"Put that back."

"Ahh please mom." Dylan begs. 

"No we have a lot of your junk at home. Now put it back." 

"Fine." Dylan says something under his breath. Then he takes the junk food out of the cart and walks away. Lance knows that his mother heard what Dylan said under his breath. But it seems like it wasn't something bad, otherwise his brother was dead already. 

"Lance can you grab the apple juice for me. Mia knows exactly where that is so she will lead you the way, won't you sweetheart?" 

"I know the way! Lance go that way!" Mia points towards the direction Lance has to go. 

"Alright then princess. Let's go on the quest for the apple juice." Lance says with a smile.   
"We'll be back soon mama."

"Alright sweetheart. Take care of your sister." 

"Yes of course." Lance walks away with his sister in his arms. She says left or right everytime they need to take a turn. It doesn't take long before they arrive at the Area with the drinks. Most of it are of course soda and stuff, not that apple juice is that healthy. Lance mostly drinks water because it is better for your skin. But Dylan can drink hundred cans of soda a week. But of course their mother isn't letting him. 

Lance finds the apple juice but the problem is that there are like fifty kinds of apple juices. He doesn't want to take the wrong one cause then he did it. Everybody will get mad like 'no I'm not drinking this, we always have to other one!' He puts down his sister to look for the one they always have. He knows it has a green label... Or was it yellow? 

"Mia stay here with me okay." Lance says to his little sister. 

"Okay." She replies. 

Lance looks through all the different apple juices and he starts to get irritated. Don't they all taste the same! Like he gets if you like cola more then pepsi or something similar. But apple juice is literally the same thing every brand. After looking through all the different brands of apple juice he finally finds what he's been looking for. 

"Finally!" He turns around.

"Mia I got it..." 

"Mia?" 

Lance looks around him. But no Mia. 

"Mia!?" He starts walking around looking for her. She promised that she would stay right there where is she. Did she walk of with a stranger! If I see somebody touching Mia I will kill them. Lance starts to get worried. What if something really did happen. He would never forgive himself, and his mother probably won't either. He's such a bad brother. 

"Mia where are you!" 

Lance walks into the asian food aisle. There he finds his sister. He lets out a sigh of relief and rushes towards her.  
"Mia here you are you scared me to death!" 

Mia turns around and smiles to Lance. She walks towards him and says.   
"Look Lance I found a Disney prince. He showed me what noodles are. Lance can we eat them?" 

Now Lance notices that there is another person with them. He looks up and.  
It's Keith. Did his sister just call Keith an Disney prince? 

"Oh hey." Lance says. Keith just kind of waves a bit awkwardly. 

"Look Lance he really looks like a prince!" Mia points at Keith. 

"A prince? Well Keith have you ever got a bigger compliment?" Lance says in a mocking way. 

"I don't look like a prince." Keith looks a bit irritated now. Actually looks a bit cute... for a guy then. 

"Yes you do!" Mia says a bit too loud. 

"So, you're doing groceries for your parents or?" Lance asks a bit awkward looking in the basket Keith is holding. 

"No.. for myself and my brother." Keith answers. 

"Oh. Okay nice. You're going to cook?" 

"Yes if my brother does it I'll have to call 911 for multiple reasons." Keith continues grabbing stuff for his meal. "And he has no time to cook. Work and stuff." 

"Poor guy working until this late? Hope I never end up like that." Lance says. He looks at the full basket Keith is carrying.  
"Want any help with that. I can still carry some stuff for you."

"You think It's to heavy for me?" Keith looks at Lance with a frown. 

"No I didn't mean that! I just thought that I could help you or something." Rubs the back of his head with his free hand. 

"Prince?" Mia tries to get Keith's attention. It only works the second time she says it again. "Prince?" 

"Yes?" Keith says still a bit cold. But you can hear he's trying not to make Mia cry or something. 

"You have pretty eyes. Does your princess luv them?" She says with a smile. That took Keith off guard and he is silent for a few seconds. This guy really can't handle compliments. This does give the time for Lance to look at Keith's eyes. They are indeed pretty like Mia just said. 

Keith finally can finally talk again   
"Don't think I'll get a princess.. but thank you I guess." 

"You'll get a princess!" Mia smiles at Keith. Lance sees that Keith is getting uncomfortable now. He never thought the big bad Keith would be this shocked by a kid complimenting him. 

"Sorry for my sister." Lance says. 

"It's okay." Then Keith just leaves. Pretty rude but okay. Like he didn't even say goodbye. Well of course he's rude. Keith kogane will not suddenly be nice just because a kid complimented him. But Lance has to say that shocked Keith looked really cute. Why can't he be like that all the time. For sure that he would already been friends with him then. If Keith can get like this. Why would he be so mean at school.

"Lance? Oh there you two are." Mrs Mcclain walk to her son and daughter. Behind her is Luis trying to push the cart and Dylan actually pushing the cart. "Why are you two in this aisle? Well doesn't really matter. Do you have the apple juice?" 

"Yes mama." Lance puts the juice in the cart and he gives Mia to his mother. 

"Mama! A prince just showed me what noodles are. Can we eat them!" Mia says full enthusiasm. 

"A prince?" Mrs Mcclain asks confused.

"Yes and Lance knows him!" This made his mother look at Lance. 

"Just a guy from school." 

 

 

 

End of chapter 5...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta


	6. At your own pace.

"Lance there are my cookies! Ksst ksst." Pidge climbs on a table in the outside courtyard. Lance and Pidge decided that they wanted to eat their lunch outside today. Hunk would be joining then later. 

Lance smirks and climbs on the table as well. And with Lance being more then a head taller then Pidge he can easily take the cookies from her.  
"Lance you demon! I did not SUMMON YOU!"

"What are you going to do about it." Lance eats a cookie out of the bag they are in. He then looks at Pidge who has an evil grin on her face. A moment later she attacks. She's small but that makes it easier to climb on Lance. She is now sitting on his shoulders while she punches Lance's head over and over again.  
"Pidge no!! Stop. Ah this actually hurt."

"That's what you get for stealing my cookies! I don't believe in karma, I am karma!" 

"Okay fine here your cookies back!" Lance says. Pidge looks content and climbs down. She immediately grabs her cookies and sits back down. Lance sits down at the table as well. 

"Pidge? That was actually pretty sad." Lance says.

"What do you mean? You stealing my cookies cause I agree that's sad." She replies. 

"No I mean you saying you don't believe in karma while being karma. That means you don't believe in yourself." Pidge needs a moment to think about that.. 

A moment later she says.  
"Since when did you become smart enough to think about something like that?" 

"Hey!" Lance looks offended and places his hand on his chest for the dramatic effect. They laugh a bit and talk about random things. Just as Lance wants to tell about what happened yesterday at the grocery store. Hunk walks towards them.

"Hey guys." Hunk greets them really happy. Lance has a eye for these thing and he knows the face of someone that just talked to a really cute girl. Lance jumps up and points at Hunk. 

"Hunk is in love!" He says. 

"What?! No no I'm not." Hunk looks a bit shocked.

"Hunk we both know you like Shay." Pidge says with her arms crossed.

"Who's Shay?" Lance asks. 

"Shay is a girl in our Spanish class. Hunk always stares at her the whole hour of class." Pidge teases Hunk. 

"I do not. She's just a girl that I admire very much." 

"Isn't that having a crush?" Lance walks towards Hunk and leans against him with a arm on his shoulder. 

"It is not. I swear guys." 

"Sure..." Lance and Pidge say at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance walks through the hallways of the school looking at his phone. He's looking at things related to Voltron. He sees some people who made fan art and theories about where the story will go next. Some people are really talented! They all draw their idea of how the characters look like. We know some things of course about the appearance of the characters, because it is told in the books. But we will never know for sure. Except when the writer is going to work with other people on a movie or tv show of course. 

Lance always sees the blue paladin as himself actually. And it would be accurate because in the book he's described as a bit dark skinned and with blue eyes. And well he has dark skin and blue eyes. Lance also just thinks that how he acts is similar to him. 

Lance looks at the social media of the writer. She posted something new.

@Ldream. 

Great news for al Voltron readers!  
I'm in my basement workplace working to finish the newest book. It will come out in November this year. I can't say much about the book. But I can give away the title. Book 5 will be named Beyond control.

Lance stands still for a moment. He looks at what he just read. Then he is the one beyond control! A new book this is really happening. Finally it is happening. 

He wants to share it with everybody! But who could he tell..

Lance almost runs through the hallways of the school. Not really running because he doesn't want detention or something. But he is still going fast. He knows who would like this news. So now he only needs to find him. That doesn't take long. Everybody is walking on eggshells around him so he knows where he is by only looking at the people around him. 

He sees him standing there alone. He's opening his locker to grab some books. 

"Keith!" Lance shouts. Everybody looks where the sound is coming from. He didn't think this through. Now everyone is watching him. Well Voltron is more important now and he needs someone to fanboy with him. Keith is now looking at Lance rushing towards him as well. A bit confused because why is this guy shouting his name. 

"Keith you have to looks at this." Lance is now standing before him shoving his phone in Keith's face. Keith awkwardly takes the phone from Lance and looks at it. Around then people start to whisper. They don't know why Lance even wants to talk to Keith and even worse, he's showing him something. Wasn't Keith mean to him the past days? Some people where there when Lance walked next to Keith. And they know Keith told him to ga away then really harshly, so they don't know why  he still nice to Keith is. And they even think it is weirder that Keith isn't already hurting him.

Keith scans Lance's phone wondering why Lance had shoved the phone in his face. Lance waits for his reaction. Then Keith's eyes widen and he looks immediately at Lance. He notices people staring at him and Lance. He gives Lance his phone back a bit too rough and he drags Lance by his sleeves to a place they can talk in private. All the other students around them look at them leaving and start whispering. 

"Keith? please don't kidnap me without context." Lance says with actually a bit of panic in his voice. Keith doesn't reply and keeps dragging Lance with him.  Lance is kind of panicking right now, where is he taking him? Is he going to kill him? Please no I haven't said goodbye to.. well everybody! Keith pushes him into some storage room, this is probably where he has killed many victims. Okay probably not but still you never know. 

"Let me read it again!" Keith says with.. big eyes and blissful? What who is this. this isn't the Keith literally kidnapping him and saying leave me alone when I try to be nice. Lance scans this new Keith who is already trying to get hold of Lance's phone again. Lance is a bit confused but gives the phone anyway. 

"Beyond control? This is so about the black paladin not being himself anymore! I'm sure of it he has been off since book three or something. I just know for sure something weird is going on with him!" Keith looks up from the phone and looks at Lance. "What do you think it means?" 

"Well I guess it is about the black paladin.." 

"See everybody just knows something is off about him. I'm so fucking pumped now! Why doesn't it come out sooner, I just want it to be available now." Keith sighs and gives the phone back to Lance. "I hope the red paladin comes back to the team too. He just needs it you know." 

Keith's eyes widen for a second. "What if he comes back and this fake black paladin is gone.. or the faker is being dealt with. That will ruin him even more. That would be the third time he's without him you know! No that just may not happen. Arg I don't want to cry again!"

"Wait..?" Lance says.

"O no.."

"You cried!? I thought you made fun about me crying!"

"Look it was just that.. You know he left and well.. I don't know man!" Keith crosses his arms and looks away. 

"I knew you weren't such a bad boy as everybody says you are!"

"Shut up! I just thought about something while reading that! Don't fucking say things you don't even know the context from! You asked about context a moment ago and now you just ignore it! Go fuck yourself!" 

Keith want's to walk away but Lance stops him by grabbing Keith's shirt. "Keith I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well too late idiot!" Auch that kind of hurt. But Lance get's it maybe he said something to really upset him. And Lance doesn't like it if people are angry at him. Keith breaks free out of Lance's grip very easily because you can see he works out a bit more then Lance. Keith opens the door of the storage room they are in and walks out. Lance walks after him and keeps trying to apologize. 

"Keith. Come on Keith I really didn't mean to offend or hurt you. Please forgive me." Keith doesn't answer and keeps walking. 

"Keith.. come on what does a man have to do to make it up to you? Coffee? Tea? Chocolates? games? books you like books. no.. no books. Dinner? McDonald's is the only thing I can really afford though so don't have a high expectation for the dinner one." Lance keeps following Keith and he keeps saying all these random things. It kind of get's a tiny bit irritating for Keith at the moment. Keith abruptly turns around to look at Lance and he still looks really mad. 

"Nothing.. Don't do anything okay. You probably would only irritate me more ." Keith says that last part with a smirk on his face. 

"Hey! I would not. You would have a great time in my presence thank you very much." Lance puts his hand on his chest as he says this.

"Sure..." 

"Shut up. I know I'm a good guy to hang with. All the girls said so." Lance smirks while looking a bit too fond of himself. Keith looks a bit uncomfortable to the ground but then rolls his eyes and says. 

"You mean the one girl you went on a date with in freshman year and that girl you hang out with now. What is her name, Katie? Her brother is a funny guy though."

"You know Pidge's brother?" Lance asks.

"Pidge?"

"Nickname for Katie yeah.."

"Oh yes I forgot about that. But yes I know her brother, everybody knows her brother. He's a bit weird, but he's cool. He once just walked into the school yelling "Where is my baby sister at" or something, that was funny." 

"So you can actually find something funny!? Wow I just discovered something that can make me rich at this school I think." Lance says in a mocking way. "I didn't even saw you show any emotion when Pidge yelled through the whole cafeteria." saying this seems to have made Keith a bit uncomfortable. 

"That doesn't mean I don't think it is funny." Keith says looking away with his arms crossed. It looks like that Keith is in defense mode or something. 

"I would like to see you smile more." Lance says with a eye closed smile. He doesn't see Keith looking at him smiling and actually smile the littlest smile. 

Before Lance can open his eyes he hears somebody yell his name in the distance. And Keith's smile disappears from his face.

"Lance! Here you are.. oh" Pidge and Hunk stop as they see Keith. Keith sees he's not wanted and walks away without saying goodbye. Lance want's to stop him but Hunk already runs towards him. 

"Lance are you okay?! Did he hurt you. Forget what I said about not fighting Keith. If he has hurt you I will kill him. How dares he pick on the new people in the school, first that freshman and now he keeps bullying you." Hunk checks Lance for wounds and or bruises. He of course finds the one he got at dodgeball. Hunk let's out a gasp and watches Keith walking away with disgust. Lance looks at Keith and he just knows how he's feeling. He saw Keith look over his shoulder when Hunk said did he hurt you. 

"Hunk it's okay this wasn't even him.. wel it was but he threw a ball, you know dodgeball. We where just talking a bit."

"Lance you don't have to protect him okay. Maybe he didn't physical hurt you, but if he said something offensive to you we can turn him in by a teacher too." Hunk says.

"Yeah it is time the school just expels him or something. Pidge says.

"No! come on guys nothing happend."

"You sure? He never just talks to people. Really Lance you don't have to protect him or anything."

"I'm sure okay. Let's just go okay." Lance says. Hunk and Pidge look at each other and then back at Lance. 

"Okay.. if you say so." Pidge says.

 -------------------------------------------------------  

 Dylan- Hey hermano I'm going to hang out with some new friends after school. So you have to walk alone.

     Lance- What! you are leaving me!

Dylan- Suck it 

     Lance- :( 

Well he just got deserted by his brother. 

Lance stands in front of his locker putting his phone in his pocket. He just needs to grab his stuff real fast and then he is out of here. He is kind of tired after today, but of course some teacher thought it would be a great idea to give them hours of homework in their first week of school. His brother can't go and complain about how hard high school is, he's only in the freshman year.  

Lance grabs all the stuff he needs for his homework and closes his locker. His backpack is kind of heavy now but nothing he can't handle. Lance walks to the entrance of the school to get out, but of course luck is on his side again. And that was meant to be as sarcastic Pidge can sometimes be. It is raining. Normally Lance loves rain, really he loves walking through it. But his backpack isn't waterproof and he's not really in the mood at the moment. Lance takes a deep breath and walks out of the door anyway. He kind of has too otherwise he won't get home. Running it is. Lance starts to sprint. He passes a lot of people who go with their own cars to school. Lance could only dream of doing that. Yes he is in senior year and he doesn't have a driver license. But you can't blame him because in Cuba you have to be 18 to drive. And well he's 18 but he just turned 18 this July. 

A loud honk of a car makes Lance snaps out of his thoughts. Lance jump from the shock thinking he's going to be run over by a car. He should've listen to his mom more when she explained to look out in traffic. Now it is all over. But no pain follows. Lance slowly opens his eyes to see a car on a parking spot with Keith standing next to an open car door. "The look on your face wil for ever be in my memories."

"Keith? Don't ever scare me like that again I thought I was going to die!" 

"Yeah, I saw that on your face. Now do you want a ride home? Or do you want to get even more soaked then you already are?" Lance looks at Keith who gestures towards the passenger seat on the other side of his car. Lance looks around him for a moment and then nods. Keith sees the nod and sits in the drivers seat of his car. He also opens the door for Lance from the inside." 

Lance shuffles towards the car. But he also want's to get in as fast as possible because he is getting a bit wet at the moment. he sits down in the seat next to Keith and closes the door. Keith starts the car as he puts on the safety belt. Lance and Keith stay quiet as Keith starts driving. This must be the most awkward situation Lance has been in yet. Okay except that one time when it was Christmas, but this is a good second. 

Lance looks outside at the people running to get on the bus, and some people who walk to school as well have to run now too. The rain makes it that they don't look at Lance sitting next to Keith. If someone would see this he would be the subject of gossip. It's not bad if they talk about him talking to Keith, but he doesn't want people to avoid him thinking he will hurt them or something. Lance looks to the side where Keith is focusing on the road. People say he is the meanest person they know. And yeah he probably has some anger issues and he's a bit of a jerk. But he's not that bad. And well Lance can see himself being friends with this guy. Lance thinks back to a couple hours ago when his friends Pidge and Hunk said some things about Keith. He knows Keith heard it. 

"Hey Keith."

"Yeah.." 

"I'm sorry you had to hear what Pidge and Hunk said about you." 

"I'm used to it. So don't worry." Keith looks side ways for a second but then focuses back on the road.

"Okay.." Lance doesn't like that Keith is 'used' to this. Who could be used to something like that. But he knows their relationship isn't that close, so he doesn't ask more about this subject. Maybe he will do that later. Lance looks through the window how the rain is falling down. 

"The blue paladin would love this." Keith says looking at Lance again. 

"Yeah... Do you think he would drag the advicer and the princess with him one day to show the rain?" Lance asks.

"Probably yes. But I think he would drag everybody with him to just play in the rain. The advicer will probably think he's melting or something because on Altea they had rocks instead of water."

"But the blue paladin did once speak to him about the rain in the first book. So he will understand after a few seconds it is just water." Lance says with a chuckle. 

"Would the aliens pee?" 

"Okay that is random." Lance is now lauging because of the question.

"But do they? We know the yellow paladin asked about it, but he never got an answer. All I'm saying is that there is a possibility that they do not pee." 

"Before you get too excited. You should watch the road. My mama will not forgive you if you kill me in a car crash." Lance points to the road infront of then when he says this. 

"just tell me what way I have to go." Keith says a bit cold again. Did he say something wrong? Lance just tries to change the subject to make it better. He looks around him for a new thing to talk about. Then he notices how fancy the car he is sitting in actuality is.

"Hey you have a nice car. I don't know that much about it but it looks nice." 

"Thanks it is the old one of my brother. He said I could have it since he bought a new one for himself. He's a bit of a car fanatic." 

Lance puts his hand ond the leather seat.  
"Nice brother. My little brother literally just screwd me over by making me walk alone in the rain." 

"You know you and your little brother look a lot like each other."

"Really? Well I guess we look a bit like each other."

And they are quiet again. But Lance isn't going to make it awkward again.  
"So.. what for a car is it." 

Keith looks at Lance for a moment and then just points towards the center of the steering wheel. And it is indeed clear what kind of car it is. Lance feels stupid. He doesn't know much about cars but he knows that that is the Mercedes Benz logo. 

"Don't you know the brand Mercedes?" Keith asks. It seems like Keith thinks he just doesn't know anything about cars. 

"No I just didn't saw the logo sorry.."  
That made Keith laugh. Lance looks at Keith and for some reason he can't look away. How does nobody know this Keith. He isn't that mean guy. He's not the devil himself. How can this guy talking with him be that bad. Yes he saw him throw a freshman to the ground. But he was just being an asshole to Keith. Lance got to admit Keith can be scary when he got that sarcastic look on his face. But hey a free bodyguard is welcome. That would be awesome, THE Keith Kogane having his back. And then we would hang out with Pidge and Hunk. And he will laugh like this more often. 

Yes Lance has set a goal for himself. He wants people to see Keith not as a monster, but as a friend. And he's going to start with befriending him himself. 

"Here you have to go left." Lance says. 

"Alright." 

"There is my house. The one with the red car in front of it. Looks like my papa is home already because that is his car." Keith drives towards Lance's house and parks in front of it. 

"Hey.. thank you for the ride home." Keith just nods. 

"Well see you." Lance waves and Keith drives away. He watches as the car disappears around the corner. Then after a moment he realizes that it is still raining and he rushes inside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Omg I just did that. I actually just drove another person home. Keith drives with a smile on his face. He's proud of himself. What did this guy did do to him. He never just talks to people. That is the whole reason people hate him. He doesn't want to talk to them. And he doesn't want people near him. Then why is he okay being with Lance? 

This is all so weird but he is proud of himself. And well he can't complain about Lance. Yes he is a bit irritating most of the time. But he is the only one that he feels a little comfortable with. Look it isn't much but Lance is already closer to him then everybody else except his brother. And he is a good looking guy. Okay Keith your gay is showing again. You already thought about this over and over again. You don't want to disappoint Shiro, not more then you already do. You saw the disappointment in his eyes when he had to go to school for your behavior. I can't disappoint him anymore I need to be better. No beating people up, but also don't let people walk over you. Better grades then I already have. And not date a boy! And Lance is straight anyway so why would I care. I'm definitely not going to fall for a straight guy. 

Keith drives up to their apartment. It is not that far from Lance's house. But it would be far if you would need to walk. He and his brother live together in the highest building of the city. It is a bit expensive but Shiro has a good job, great job actually. Not something Keith would like actually but he needs to make Shiro proud. So he guesses that something like that is his future too. Well he's not going to marry anyway so coming home late won't affect a relationship. But he knows Shiro would love to find a girl someday. Shiro would also just make a great dad. He can say out of experience because Shiro practically raised him after all. He has done so much for him. He gave everything up for him.

What does he do back for him, what is he. A fucking faggot. He can't do anything right. The only thing he can do right is getting good grades. But that isn't that hard because school is easy, well for him it is. That is why Mrs Rei and Mr Souto adopted him after all. 

He drives towards the garage of the building. He needs to hold his card against it to open the gate. Shiro always forgets his card but luckily you can open the gate from inside your house. And Keith is always home earlier then Shiro, so that isn't a big problem. Keith is always anxious to drive in this garage. The cars here are expensive and he doesn't want to damage them. He would be the person to get a scratch on one of them. He parks his car next to where Shiro likes to park his. 

Now he has to wait for Shiro. Maybe he can order some food. He doesn't want to cook today. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mama Estoy en casa."

"Hola Lance. Where is your bother?" 

"He is with some new friends." Lance places his backpack what now because of Keith isn't drenched down by the stairs. He will take it to his room later. He walks towards the living room where his sister is playing with some blocks, and his little brother is drawing with his father. 

"Hola papa you're home early." 

"Yeah.. all the work was done so Mr Shirogane said I could go. He himself is going to stay there for a while though. That man really is something. I admire him. He's a hard worker and a good worker. Everything he does works out somehow." His father stands up and goes to the kitchen. Shirogane? That sounds familiar. Wait that was the last name of Shiro. 

"Papa?" 

"Yes Lance?" 

"Is your bosses name Takashi Shirogane?"

His father stops with wat he's doing and says. "Yes how do you know?" 

"He's a friend of people I know from school. They talked about a Shiro who was the boss at some company. And well that his last name is Takashi. So I thought maybe it is the same person." Lance says. 

"Well the world is a small place isn't it. He always says that we should just call him Shiro. But me and my colleagues refuse to do that. We don't want to call a man that great by a nick name." His father kisses his wife's cheek who is cooking dinner at the moment. She turns around and sees that Lance is a bit wet. 

"Lance! You will get a cold like this. Go dry yourself with a towel." 

"Yes mom!" And Lance rushes to the bathroom to get a towel. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance- Hey bro are you coming for dinner or are you eating something with your gang.

Dylan- Don't ever use the word gang ever again. 

Lance- Are you coming or what.

Dylan- No I'm eating with them.

Lance- Okay I will tell mama. 

"He's not coming mama." Lance puts his phone down. 

"Alright then we start without him." 

They all sit down at the table and Lance helps Mia into her little seat. Not that long later Lance is eating a delicious well made spaghetti. He loves his mother's cooking skills. It's just so good. Evertime his father cooks it just sucks. But if his mother cooks it is heaven on Earth. They always have a bit of small talk and they talk about how their day went. His father seems to have had a great day at work. This Shiro made him do a presentation on something, and his boss Shiro said it was the best presentation he had heard for a while. 

Luis is a bit mad about the amount of homework he has to make. Just you wait kiddo. And his Mom and Mia went to a indoor playground or something. 

Lance is a bit quiet this dinner. But he is listening. He thinks about Keith for a while for some reason. After that he thinks about Hunk and Pidge. That made him realise that they want to know who Shiro's brother was a couple days ago. Maybe his father has more information about this not known brother. 

"Papa?"

"Yes Lance?" 

"Did your boss mention his little brother? The peope from school I mentioned earlier are interested in finding him. For some reason they never met his little brother, but Shiro and them are good friends." Lance explains. 

"Oh yes his little brother is all he talks about. He said to me that he's so proud of him. Mr Shirogane said to me that his brother is on top of his class and will for sure work at his company one day. His brother is really excited about working there. But Mr Shirogane is also really worried about him because he's not that good with other people. I don't know much more about him." His father says. 

"Seems like a nerd." 

"Ohh Lance said a bad word!" Luis says and Mia just giggles.

"Lance! You may not say that about others!" His mom looks really angry at him. 

"No no being smart is a compliment right.. i didn't mean to talk bad about him. It just seems a bit forced. Always being the best of your class. And wanting to work exactly at the place his brother works. What more he drives with a expensive car to school everyday?" Lance says. 

"Some people like working at a company like I work at Lance. It is normal."

Lance crosses his arms.  
"Well it isn't normal to be the exact replica of your brother. A guy his age should be hanging out with friends too right? 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith hears the front door open. He turns off the tv and walks towards the hallway. He's excited to tell his brother about driving Lance home from school. He will be so proud of him. 

"Hey Shiro." Keith says with a smile. And probably happier then Shiro expected Keith to be. 

"Wow you are in a good mood. Who are you and what did you do to my little bro." Shiro smiles and walks to Keith. He puts his hand on Keith's hair and makes the long hear on Keith's head all messy. Keith hates it when Shiro does that. 

"I just have something to tell you." 

"Good thing or bad thing?" Shiro walks towards the couch and sits down. 

"Good thing. I kind of talked to some guy at school." Keith smiles knowing this is only part of the story. But he needs to make the surprise even better. 

"Really? That's great! I'm so.." Shiro can't even finish his sentence as Keith interrupts him with the other part of what happened.

"And I drove him home after school because it was raining." Shiro is silent for a moment. But then he rushes towards his little brother to give him a big hug.

"Keith I'm so proud of you! Finally after four years of highschool you are trying to make a friend! I'm so happy for you right now! I know this is a big step for you, so taking it slow is okay. Take this friendship at your own pace okay?" 

"Okay Shiro. I will try. But I don't know if he really wants to be friends. You know my reputation and well... I am not really friend material." 

"You can do it Keith. I believe in you." Shiro smiles at him. "I hope you didn't already order something. Because we are going out for dinner tonight."

 

End of chapter 6....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta


	7. A lesson school needs.

Shiro- Good news! Keith is actually trying to socialize.

     Allura- Great to hear! Do you know with who? Maybe I can arrange something. 

Shiro- I haven't asked. Should I? 

     Allura- I think it would be useful to know. 

Shiro- Alright I will ask.

"Shiro You know I don't want you to drag me to places like this. We can just go to Taco Bell or McDonald's I don't care." 

Shiro looks up from his phone. His brother is sitting in front of him. Balmaria has always been his favourite. Good food but a bit expensive he can have it though. And this is a special occasion of course, so the price doesn't matter. Keith hates it though. He loves the food as well but he doesn't like that it is expensive. Shiro doesn't know why because they can easily pay for it. And He knows both of the owners. A friendly married couple. He had to do some business with them a year ago. And since then he likes to visit this restaurant.

"No Keith. No Taco Bell for you this time. You deserve this today." Keith sighs and goes back to reading the menu. Shiro does the same, although he most of the time just orders the same thing. 

"Hello can I take your order? "   
Shiro and Keith look up and see a girl standing next to their table. She looks a bit like the owners of the restaurant, so it is probably their daughter. Keith is sure he saw her before. 

"Yes of course. I would like to have the spaghetti." Shiro says with a smile. 

"Okay and would you like some parmesan cheese on the dish sir?" The girl asks friendly. 

"Yes I would like that." 

"Alright.." She writes it on a note and then looks at Keith. He is still looking at the menu.  
"Have you made your choice sir?" 

Keith looks up from the menu to look at the girl. The moment the girl sees Keith she becomes pale and her eyes widen for a second. Keith immediately known she must be from the same school.   
Shiro notices that the girl seems shocked. And he notices that Keith already just wants to go home. 

"The Chili-Garlic Grilled Chicken."Keith says avoiding looking at the girl. 

"Ye..yes of course. I..I I'll bring it to you soon." She stutters and then walks away as fast as possible.

"Someone you know?" Shiro asks. 

"Probably just from school. You know I don't really know people." Keith answers.

"Well you do know that one boy. What was his name?" Shiro probably thinks he's really smooth right now. 

"I don't.. really know him. I've met him like two days ago. It's not like he's my best friend all of the sudden." 

"He could become your best friend. Keith I think you need to make an afford in making this boy your friend." Keith is starting to look more irritated the more they talk about making friends. 

"I don't know Shiro... Lance probably doesn't even want to be friends." So his name is Lance. Shiro is getting information out of his brother. 

"Come on little bro. I'm sure he is excited to be friends with you. It's not like you could lose something with being friends." 

"Shiro stop.." Keith says a bit nervous. 

"And then you could hang out with him at our home. And I would be okay if you want to borrow my car. Is Lance a car person? Or we could just bake some cookies with him if he's into that." 

"Shiro stop! I don't even know I can trust him!" Keith says a bit too loud for being in a restaurant. 

"Keith.." Shiro tries to calm his brother.

"No Shiro. I'm not just going to rush a friendship just because I'm lonely. I'm not trusting some new guy that is friendly at first but..." 

Shiro interrupts him.  
"Keith, I know you have trust issues. But you can't let that be the reason you miss out on the people you can trust the most. You need to figure out who you trust and who not I get that. But you already made so much contact with him even though you only know him for such a short period of time. That is something I haven't seen since you where a kid. And I want that kid back Keith. Please try this time. Not for me but for yourself." 

"Okay.."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shiro- His name is Lance. 

     Allura- The new kid?

Shiro- He did say something about being new.. so yes I guess. 

    Allura- Okay good. Now operation Make Keith Kogane a nice friend he can hang out with instead of sulking alone all the time can start. 

Shiro- Nice name ;) 

     Allura- Thank you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Lance" Lance knows something is up. Miss Altea looks a bit... creepy at him. 

"Good morning Miss Altea." He replies politely. Hunk and Pidge now walk into the classroom as well. Pidge is holding a apple for some reason. It wouldn't be weird of she just ate it, but she isn't. Hunk is looking at her a bit disappointed as well, so something has to be going on.

"Miss Altea." Pidge starts. She presents the apple and says.   
"I have picked a beautiful apple for you.. and in return I would greatly accept and appreciate if I can have the highest grade in class next time we have a test." 

Miss Altea looks a bit confused at her but she is laughing a bit.   
"Pidge that isn't how this works." 

"But! In cartoons it works everytime. Okay that sounds stupid I know. I tried." She walks towards a table and sits down. She looks a bit irritated. Lance wonders why she looks a bit down, so he looks towards Hunk for answers. 

"She found out yesterday that last year with a lot of classes she didn't end up being the best of the class. She's a bit disappointed in herself at the moment." Hunk explains. 

"It's just not fair" Pidge says muffled into her arms because she is laying head down on the table. She looks up and says. "Look I get that somebody is better in Spanish or something. But chemistry! I am better in mathematics so suck on that, person!" 

"But they did get a higher grade on the statistics test." Hunk says regretting it the second he said it because Pidge slams her head on the table. Hunk rushes towards her to see if she is hurt. 

"Pidge are you okay. Do you need to see the nurse?" Miss Altea asks. Hunk is checking her forehead but he doesn't see anything. 

Pidge just rubs her forehead and says.  
"No it wasn't that hard. I'm okay." 

Lance now walk towards her too and asks. "Is it really that bad that somebody is better then you. I've lived with it whole my life and I'm fine."

Lance sees then look worried at him because of what he said and says quickly. "I have an older brother! Nothing bad I swear."

"Alright if you say so." Hunk says.

Hunk sits down next to Pidge, who is still sulking. Lance wants to sit in front of them but he is stopped by Miss Altea.   
"Lance please sit down over there." She point towards a empty seat in the first row. 

"What? Why?" He asks. He looks towards Pidge and Hunk. He really wants to sit with them. He didn't do anything wrong, so why is he separated from them.

"Because I've noticed that somebody is always sitting alone in my class. And the last lesson you where sitting alone as well. So I thought the two of you could be table buddies." Miss Altea explains with a smile.

"Fine.." Lance whines. He's not loving the face to be separated from his friends. But hey this could be an opportunity for a new friend. He looks around him and at the seat he's assigned to sit in. Where is the person he has to sit with? Are they late? Is it a cute girl? 

"Wait wasn't it Keith who was the one sitting alone last time?" Pidge says a bit shocked. Hunk realizes now too who the person is that Lance has to sit next to. They both look terrified because now they can't even protect Lance from saying something terrible stupid to Keith. 

"Yes but it seems like he's a bit late again. Next time he should give the whole class something delicious don't you agree." Miss Altea here by confirms that it is indeed Keith Lance has to sit next to. But little do they know that Lance isn't troubled by that. He has been in the same car as him. Sitting next to him should be fine. He isn't a cute girl thought. 

Lance looks towards Hunk and Pidge who are giving him a worried look. But Lance just shrugs his shoulders and walk towards the assigned seat. He sees in the corner of his eye that Hunk is internal panicking at the moment. And Pidge is just designing random tombstones. It looks pretty funny because she tried to draw Lance on it.. doesn't look perfect but it is hilarious. But Lance just sits down without worrying.

Allura seems to notice that and that makes her happy. It means her plan could actually work. She knows Lance is okay with being next to Keith now.   
She starts the lesson because the bell rang soon after Lance sat down. It is going to be a great lesson cause guess where the lesson is about. 

Sexuality. The least awkward subject in biology. 

But Allura loves it because the look on the students faces. Are forever in your memory. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the clitoris. But it actually is much bigger then you can see with your eyes." Lance sees that Pidge is hiding her face with the hoodie she is wearing. And Hunk whole face is red but he is still taking notes. 

The door opens interrupting this beautiful learning proces.. but I think many are actually grateful. Well when they saw it was Keith they weren't that grateful anymore but that doesn't matter.   
"Sorry I'm late again." Keith says sorry but the sound of his voice says otherwise. But we will never know if he actually meant it. 

"I have already discussed this with the class young man. Next time you are late to my class you bring a cake." Miss Altea crosses her arms

"What?" Keith says confused

"You heared me. Now go sit down." She points towards the seat next to Lance. But Keith is a bit oblivious and walks towards a place he can sit alone.

"Keith."   
That made him look at Miss Altea again. Now he sees her pointing towards the empty seat next to Lance. Lance waves a bit awkwardly at Keith. The whole class is silent now awaiting how Keith is going to react, especially Pidge and Hunk who fear for their friend life at the moment.  
Keith is a bit confused why he has to sit next to Lance. But he does it anyway. He's not complaining because it could be worse. If somebody else then Lance had to sit next to him they would've just shit their pants. Thought he would've likes to silence of sitting alone. Now he has a guy asking for help and answers all the time. 

Keith sits down next to Lance. The whole class is still looking at them. 

"Hey." Lance whispers. Keith just nods for a greeting. 

"Okay class let's continue." Miss Altea says and the whole class groans. 

While she continues to talk about well everything sex related. Keith leans a bit towards Lance and asks quietly.   
"Are we having the sex talk today?" 

"Yeah we do." Lance replies. 

Keith closes his eyes for a second.  
"Why did I even bother showing up." 

That made Lance chuckle a little bit. People may think he is crazy, but Keith is so emo, it is funny. Look at how he's dressed. Black black and again black. Okay his shoes are red, but still. It does look good on him though. And how does that mullet look good on him. It really shouldn't.

He looks over at Keith, Lance is not really paying attention anymore. He has grown up with a two older siblings. And his family was pretty open about this subject. So he knows everything he needs to know about making a baby.   
He sees that Keith is working ahead. He didn't think somebody like Keith would do that. He looks towards Keith answering the questions in the book. Wow he is fast! 

"Okay and now something that isn't in the book. I think that it should be but it isn't. You won't be tested on this but it is good for you to know and understand. So I'm teaching you." Miss Altea says. This does make everybody in class pay more attention. 

"It is brushed over very fast. But we are going to talk about LGBT+." 

"I don't want to hear about fags!" The stupid guy that approached Lance the first day shouts from the back of the class. As soon as he shouts that Keith tenses up. Lance notices it but he doesn't think anything of it. 

"Ow and why not." Miss Altea crosses her arms. 

"Because they are fucked up." The guy replies. 

"Well you just single handedly offended at least 3 people in this room. And maybe even yourself. But okay because it isn't something that will be in a test you have the choice to leave now. But you will have some extra homework to do in the time you're not in my class, so no free time. And I have asked Mr Iverson to watch the ones that leave carefully." 

"No not him!" The guy says with a groan. 

"So leave if you wish right now."   
The whole class looks at each other. Probably judging in silence. Six people stand up and walk out of class. 

"I don't want anybody judging people for the choice they made here. If they stayed or didn't stay doesn't matter. Am I clear." The class nods in response. 

"Okay then lets begin with what you all know about this subject." Miss Altea walks towards the board and picks up a pen. She writes the letters L G B T and a + on it. Lance has to admit he doesn't know that much about lgbt. He only really knows that some men like men, and some girls like girls. The last one is a bit of a pain in the ass if you flirt with them, but he's cool with it. He just says sorry and then goes away. He knows that some people are really offended if they flirt with a girl and they turn out to be a lesbian, but that is just stupid. Like did they say something about your mother? No so fuck off.   
It would be hilarious though if a girl would say 'well I'm sorry for being a lesbian.. but your mother tasted fine down there.' 

"Okay class what does the L stand for?" Lance looks up to Miss Altea who is pointing at the L. And well he just thought of it so he answers. 

"Lesbian." 

"Correct." Miss Altea writes down lesbian underneath the L, so it creates lesbian.   
"And what does the G stand for?" 

Some random girl answers the question. "Gay."   
Lance sees in the corner of his eye that Keith tenses up again. Really what's up with him.   
Miss Altea writes down ay underneath the G. Then she points towards the B. 

"Now it's getting more difficult." She says. 

Pidge is the one that answers and says. "bisexual." 

"That's correct." Miss Altea says as she does the same as before with the L and G. Lance who doesn't know more then gay and lesbian doesn't really know what that is. But he guesses that he will learn that after this. 

"And now the T?"

Some guy answers the question. "Transgender." 

Lance does know what that is. So he knows more then he originally thought. He thought that lgbt was only for sexuality though. Guess he was wrong. 

"Okay let's start with homosexuality. Homo means the same. So being gay or lesbian means you are attacked romantically and most of the time sexually to the same gender. For lesbian that means girls and gay means boys. Pretty handy for children without parents in a orphanage, because it is indeed not possible to get a child with your partner. But it will make a child real happy if you would adopt it. If you choose for that of course. It is also possible for two woman to get an sperm donor. But many don't want that because it will look like one of them and not the other." Miss Altea looks around the classroom.  
"Is that clear?" The class again only responses with a nod. 

"Alright. Can somebody tell me what it means to be transgender?" Nah why is she skipping the bisexual thingy. Lance is more interested in the things he doesn't know. Somebody in the back raises his hand. Miss Altea Lets him speak.

"Transgender means changing your gender. Male to female or female to male."

"Yes good answer. Research has finally found out why this possibly happens. It isn't just a choice but it is something that happened when the baby was assigned it's gender. So don't be afraid to change your gender if you really know you are not comfortable in your own body. You where always meant to be yourself. And if this gender isn't you then it's okay to change it." 

(I'm hoping the information I'm telling here is correct... Please don't kill me if it's not. I'm trying my best here :3)

"When somebody wants to change their gender they have to go through a long process. This includes taking the opposite hormones and you can choose if you want to do a full sex change by changing your private parts. This is a pretty heavy operation. But for someone who wants it, it is worth it."

Hunk raises his hand. 

"Yes Hunk."

"How long does a trans person need to take hormones?" He asks. 

"Each day till the end of their life. They don't make the hormones themselves so they have to take it everyday instead. Anymore questions?" Nobody raises their hand so she continues. 

"Okay moving on to bisexual" Yes finally Lance gets to know what it means. 

"Bisexual people actually are attracted to both male and female. And sometimes they like two different genders. That could be exactly 50/50 but most of the time they are more attracted to one of the genders then the other. It even can be 99/1. And that isn't weird you are not just confused. And you are not hetrosexual who just thinks that one girl or boy is cute too."

Lance raises his hand and he may ask a question.  
"How does someone.. know that they like both. Like you still like the other gender so being straight is still in your head right?" 

"It is indeed pretty confusing. A friend like of mine is actually bisexual. He said that it was confusing. But then he fell in love with a boy and he just knew he wasn't gay. So that's how he found out." Miss Altea answers.

"How did he know he wasn't just gay?" Lance asks. 

"He has had some girlfriends he really loved and he thought girls where attractive. But he found out that boys where attractive too. He does say he likes girls more then boys. It is normal to find out later in your life."

"What is your sexuality Miss Altea?" Someone asks. 

"Not all people would want to answer that. But I'm straight. Okay let's continue. Not all people know that there are more then only the LGBT. That's why there is a plus here too." She draws a circle around the plus. 

"You also have pansexual, asexual, aromatic, demisexual, non binary, polysexual. And much more. I'm not going full in on every gender or sexuality. Because we don't have much time before the lesson ends.   
First we have pansexual. That means you are attracted to everybody that is a human. And no not to pans or peter pan. You don't care if it's a he or she, transgender, non binary or something different. You will love them and you are attracted to them. And what is non binary.. that means you don't have a gender. You choose that you don't want it and are not comfortable with having a assigned gender. You are just not a gender. If you speak to someone that is non binary you use they or them. Because that's just the neutral term. It can be really offensive or uncomfortable if you use their past pronounce. So be careful because I don't think you want to hurt somebody. 

Hunk raises his hand.   
"What if you don't know and offend them without knowing?" 

"Well you didn't know that they wanted to be spoken to with they or them. So they will just tell you without being offended don't worry." Miss Altea explains. 

A girl in front of the class raises her hand. "asexual is not having attention right?"

"Not totally correct. Asexuality and aromantic are pretty hard to explain. But asexual people don't experience sexual attraction, so they won't think if they see somebody naked 'that's hot' but they can fall in love with somebody and have a relationship. But aromatic people don't feel romantic feelings but can be sexual attracted to somebody. Asexual people can have sex and some will actually enjoy it though. It's not like their private part don't work anymore. But most asexual people don't want sex. This is of course really hard to understand if you are not asexual or aromatic, but please just respect it. That's all they ask of you."

Miss Altea looks on the clock.  
"I don't think we have time for more. If you have any more questions you can always just come to me." She says with a smile. 

"You can all go if you want it is only a minute left."

Keith is the first one to leave the classroom. But Lance isn't having it and rushes after him ignoring the calls from Pidge. Hunk and Pidge probably think he has to do something important. But actually he just wants to talk some more with Keith. He was really absent and off today. Yesterday in the car was a lot different. 

"Hey Keith wait up!" Keith does stop and Lance can catch up. 

"Man you walk fast." He says. 

"Sorry.. I didn't know somebody was following me." Keith answers. Now they walk next to each other. 

"What do you have next?" Lance asks. 

"Free period." 

"Great me too!" Lance is really excited. This is the chance to get to know more about Keith. No way he's letting this opportunity slip from his grip. Just as last time Pidge and Hunk have Spanish, so they won't interrupt this time. If they have become friends he really want Keith to meet Pidge and Hunk. He's sure they can all be friends. Keith won't be alone and we all have a great time. I mean like win win situation. He does need to make sure Keith doesn't hurt other people anymore. 

"I don't think you want to hang out with me.."   
Wait what.. why wouldn't he. 

"Why not?" Lance asks. 

"I'm just going to be in the library. Nothing special." Keith says. 

"Well I'm coming, if you want it or not."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is sitting on the ground in the corner of the library. Lance went looking for a book about grandmothers or something. He just said "I bet they have that here." And he went searching for it. 

He is just learning and making homework. Not that he wants to of course. He would've liked it more to look for that book. But well this has to be his priority. 

"YES!! I found one!" He hears from the other side of the library. That makes him laugh a bit. And he laughs even more when the librarian shhst him. 

"Sorry.." He hears Lance say quietly. 

Not so long later Lance stands before him presenting the book.   
"Grandmothers escape. And how she didn't survive. Oh this is depressing." Lance looks a bit disappointed. 

Keith gestures that he wants the book. There isn't a summary of the book on the back so he opens it. "Looks like you found a book about a concentration camp in world war two. But it could be a great book to read. Maybe I will someday." 

Lance sits down next to him.   
"I thought it would be a funny story about a grandmother escaping something. But I was dead wrong. I didn't saw the didn't survive." 

Keith chuckles. "You are an idiot." 

"No you are."

"Check my grades. Don't think I am."

"Oh so you say you are a know it all?" Lance teases. 

"No I'm just saying I have good grades. At least better then you." 

"I don't have grades because I just came to this school." Lance replies. 

"So your previous school didn't use grades?" Keith says as a joke. 

"Well yes they did but.. you know. Arg let me be. I don't even think you can prove your good grades."

"Ow yes I can."

"Nope don't think so." 

"Yes I can!" 

"Shhst. Silence."   
Lance has now a big grin on his face. Even though it just happened to him as well. 

"Stop grinning." Keith pushes Lance a bit.

"Only if you show me your oh so perfect grades. Mister nerd." 

"Fine.." Keith almost growls. He never shows his grades to anybody. But well everything has it's firsts. He hopes Lance won't really think he's a know it all.  
At their highschool they can check their grades and homework on a app. So he just logs in on the app and shows his grades. He sees that Lance's eyes widen. 

"Since when does a guy like you have good grades? Good grades..? fantastic grades." 

"What is that supposed to mean. A guy like you?" Keith is a bit offended. Does Lance think he's an asshole? A jerk? A bully? 

"Oh I just mean that most people think that you are the devil. But well you have these grades. You may even have some better grades then.... Pidge. Omg you are that person that is better than Pidge in most things." 

"Well I am in every class I have on the top. Except for mathematics and German." Keith replies. 

Lance laughs  
"She was so mad to find out that somebody had better grades then her. I don't even know what she would do if she finds out it is you." 

"Please don't tell." Keith is now looking really vulnerable. Lance is actually quite shocked to see Keith like that. 

"If you don't want that.. sure friends don't tell shit about other friends right." He says with a smile. 

Keith hates to admit.. but he likes Lance's smile. It has been a while since he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a boy. That's mostly because he doesn't want it to do that. But he just can't stop looking at the boy right in front of him. Stupid homosexuality even if Miss Altea said it like it is normal. It isn't it's stupid and weird. Like it's just not normal. He wants to stop looking.. but he can't. 

Would Shiro accept him..? No! No of course not. Why would you even think that for the smallest second. He's a CEO of a big company and doesn't want you to fail in him. Just like Shiro's parents...

"Keith? Are you okay?" 

"What yes.. yes of course. Just thinking." 

"Okay.." Lance smiles again. 

"Hey Lance.. is it true?"

"What is true?"

"What you just said.. about people thinking I'm the devil." 

"Oh that, well yes. Sorry they just don't know you. I'm not saying that. And I will never because I know you are actually nice." Lance says with a arm on Keith's shoulder. Please Lance take your arm off of me. I can't handle this now. Please please please. 

"So don't worry. You are not the devil. Though you shouldn't throw freshman on the ground. Ow yes where your parents mad?" Lance asks. 

"You know about that too?"

"I was there so yes." 

"Oh.. but well no I guess." 

"Really? My mama would be grounding my ass for the rest of my life." 

"Lance.. please don't.." Keith tries to say but Lance doesn't hear him. 

"O and I will get a bruise from her shoe. Your parents must be fucking chill if they let something like this slip."

"Lance stop!" This makes Lance stop immediately. He looks at Keith and Keith seems really mad. Did he say something wrong? Did he fuck up? Please don't let him fuck this up. 

"I don't have any parents jerk." He says pretty mad. 

"Oh.. oh fuck I'm so sorry I didn't know." They are lucky that there aren't other people in the library at the moment.

"Keith I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have said those things." Keith takes a deep breath. He can't blame Lance now. He didn't know. 

"No I'm sorry for getting angry.. you didn't know. I'm just an fucked up person with anger issues. It's not your fault." Lance wants to hug Keith. But it seems like Keith doesn't want that. 

"Do you want to talk about it.. like friends?" Lance asks. 

"No I don't."

"Alright. But can we at least say that we are friends?" Lance asks with a smile. He's hoping this will cheer Keith up. 

"Friends.." 

"Yeah.. friends." 

"Okay."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"You won't believe who was in my parents restaurant yesterday."

"Who? Tell us."

"Keith." 

"The Keith! Shay you are joking right. I feel so bad for you now." 

"He didn't do anything luckily. But he was with some rich guy my parents know. He is really nice, but I don't know why a nice guy like him would have dinner with Keith." 

"Weird.."

 

 

 

End of chapter 7.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> For the people who don't like Allura straight. I'm just doing that for this story. I also enjoy stories where she isn't. But in this story she just is. It's totally okay to think she isn't of course but for the sake of the story please see her as straight in this one. Just as Pidge not being non binary or not transgender. I like the stories she is. But in this one she isn't. Hope you will all understand and love the story for how it is :3
> 
> Oh and I wanted to thank you all for all the comments. And I appreciate that some of you noticed mistakes. I'm trying to make this all as correct as possible :)
> 
> And can we all agree in that school has to teach people about LGBT+. And indeed if they are against it you don't have to force them. But come on it is needed! I think it will create more space for questions and it helps people understand and even find their own sexuality or gender. Don't confuse kids people may say. But it confuses more to not know what you are and what other people are.
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	8. Curious.

"Finally Friday!" Dylan lifts up his arms in the air as he and Lance walk towards the school entrance. 

Lance looks at his brother.  
"It is literally only been one week of school." 

"Yeah so? I'm already tired." 

"You are a freshman. How can you he tired?" Lance really thinks his brother can't be saying these things. He would love to be a freshman again, it's so much easier then being a senior. 

"I know I know. The thing is that I'm now tired, and in a couple years im dead inside." Lance can only agree with him now.

Lance looks around him. He looks at the cars that are parked. Would Keith be at school already? If he's going to make an effort in making him his friend, then he will need to hang out with him more. He doesn't think it will be smart for Pidge and Hunk to know already. Maybe it will freak them out. If he gets Keith to agree with meeting them he could just drag him towards his other two friends. Maybe then they could all be friends. He's sure it will work. 

"Hey Lance.." Dylan punches Lance's arm to get his attention. 

"What?" 

"Look over there. It's that Keith guy. He's literally so weird. Just look at him, it's like he doesn't even care about anybody in the world except for himself. Have you seen his car. Bet he got the money because he stole something." This makes Lance defensive. Dylan is talking about his friend here. And hasn't mama teached him that he shouldn't talk about people like this. He doesn't even know Keith how dare he say something bad about him. 

"Don't talk about him like that! You can't just assume things about others." Lance says a bit strict. 

"Ah come on it's the truth and you know it. I would never trust a guy like that. Before you know it you are dead in a gutter or something." 

"Dylan I'm serious. Don't talk about somebody like that." Lance is looking pretty angry now. He knows that Keith is the subject of gossip all the time. But he doesn't want the people close to him talk about him too. 

"And you are seriously not mama." Dylan replies.

He saw that vulnerable face yesterday when he and Keith talked about.. well other people talking about him. It is just stupid how these people are not letting him change. People change and so can Keith. He must hate it so much to hear over and over again how bad he is. And Lance is sure that nobody knows he doesn't have parents. Maybe that has something to do with him closing himself off and being mean to others. If that is the reason no way Keith is going to stop him from hugging him. It will have to be a sneak attack though. Keith can throw him on the ground with those muscles of him in a matter of seconds. 

Dylan is walking away now. He didn't even say sorry. Someday Keith wil be in his house playing videogames with Lance. And then Dylan has to say sorry. 

Lance wants to go to Keith now. But Keith is already gone. That guy should consider Ninja as his job. He would be great at it. Lance does see Pidge standing with another girl. And why not say hi. I mean like pretty girls are always acceptable. 

"Hey Pidge." Lance says as he walks towards the two girls. 

"Ow hey Lance. Good to see ya." Pidge waves at Lance. "Ow Lance this is Shay. The you know.. and well with ..."

"Ow..! Yeah hey I've heard of you from Pidge and Hunk. Nice to meet you my name is Lance." So not available. Hunk has a crush on her and well then she is off the table. Not going to flirt with my bro's girl. Shay looks a bit confused but greets him anyway. And she turns out to be really nice. Lance can see Hunk and her dating. Maybe Pidge and him should.. 'arrange' something. 

"Ow Pidge did you know who I saw at the restaurant two days ago." Shay says.

"Ehm let me guesses.." Pidge stands in a thinking mode. "Dwayne Johnson? I know you love him." 

"That would be great.. but no. It was Keith Kogane." Now Lance is really interested in this conversation. Really now he's actually noticing these things. People are talking so much about Keith. Can't they just leave him be? Like even if you think he's an asshole. Everybody told me to just ignore him. But they aren't ignoring him either. 

"No way?"

"Yes way."

"Did he like.. do something?" Pidge asks.

"Well no.. but he was there with some rich guy my parents know. Like what would Keith do with some rich guy. The only thing I can think of is robbing him."

"What? why would he do something like that?" Lance asks getting a bit defensive again. 

Shay looks at Lance a bit confused. But then she remembers that he is new.  
"Lance you don't know him as long as we do. He would so something like that. For some reason the girls like him though.

Well it seems like I know him better then you though. But Lance can't blame them. Keith does misbehave and he needs to let people know the real him. They only saw this bad kid side of him. 

"Well those girls are just stupid. Don't their parents warn them about guys like Keith." Pidge says a bit irritated. 

"It's because of his looks. He's handsome and mysterious. That makes the girls swoon for some reason. Probably just people who are a bit too much into Twilight. I'm more of a nice guy kind of girl. But I got to go the bell will ring soon." She waves at Lance and Pidge and walks into the school. 

"This is good information. If she is a nice guy kind of girl then Hunk has some good chances. He's literally the nicest guy in the universe. No way she can say no to him." And Pidge is right. He is the nicest guy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

School wasn't that bad today. Probably because it is Friday. It didn't take long before the last bell rang. Lance is ready for the weekend. Maybe he can hang out with Pidge and Hunk. And if he's lucky maybe with Keith? Somewhere while lunch Lance thought of hanging out with Keith this weekend. But there was a problem. Lance forgot to asks Keith's phone number. So he was stressing out all day, because what if he missed Keith today? He can't have that happening then he can't hang out with him. That's why Lance rushes out of the classroom.  
He needs to find Keith. 

Funny how this guy has been on his mind a lot today. But well you need to put some effort in making friends. 

Lance runs ourside and looks of he can find Keith's can. Because for sure Keith will show up at his car at some point. Lance spots a car that must be Keith's. Well he hopes it is the right car.  
It doesn't take long before he knows it is actually Keith's car, because Keith walks up to him.  
"Hey Lance.. do you need something?" 

"Yes your number!" Lance says bluntly. Keith's eyes widen for a second.. in what way is he asking? No Keith it isn't like that. This guy is clearly straight. So Keith relaxes. Lance didn't even notice Keith's reaction. 

"I forgot to ask you. And well friends talk over the phone as well right." Lance smiles at Keith as he gives him his phone. Keith takes it and puts in his number hoping he isn't blushing at the moment. 

"Thank you Keith.. I guess this means that I will talk to you later." Lance points to his phone.

"Yeah.. I guess." Keith replies. 

"I think my brother is waiting for me. So see you!" Lance says goodbye and turns around. 

"Bye.." Keith does an awkward wave and steps into his car. That must have been one of his most awkward moments of his day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Dylan asks as Lance and Dylan walk home. It is weekend and Lance has his plans. He's going to at least try to hang out with Keith. And if that fails he must hang out with his other two friends. Well or one of them. He would like to know where Hunk and Pidge live. 

"Probably hanging out with new friends. And you?"

"Same. You know it isn't that bad to live here."

"Yeah, and to think you where so afraid that moving here would be bad." Lance says with a smirk. 

"I wasn't afraid!" Dylan always gets offended very easily. And Lance may or may not like to use that information.

So Lance continues mocking him.  
"Sure."  

The first thing Lance does as he gets home is turning his phone on and sent a message to Keith. Okay maybe not the first first thing, he said hello to the rest of his family first. But after that he messaged him.

Lance- Hey Keith! It's Lance. I was hoping we could you know do something together this Saturday now we are friends! 

Keith doesn't respond immediately but Lance didn't think he would. So now all he has to do is wait. He's sure he will say yes. Maybe he can do something with Keith on Saturday and with Hunk and Pidge on Sunday. Then he will have a perfect weekend in his eyes. 

Lance- So do you guys have something planned for Sunday? 

     Pidgeon- Hunk this is the opportunity to test Lance.

Lance- what?

     Hunk- :) :) 

Lance- I'm scared. 

     Pidgeon- Just a friendly competition between friends. It will show if our friendship will last or will crumble. 

     Hunk- so Sunday your house Pidge? Because you have the device. 

     Pidgeon- Yes duh. Lance I will give you my address later. 

Lance- I'm still scared over here. What are we going to do?

     Hunk- The game that breakes friendships and all relationships. *Insert dramatic sound effect* 

    Pidgeon- The game of all games. 

Lance- wait? Are we going to play Mario kart? 

    Pidgeon- Good thinking my disciple. 

Lance- Well I'm pretty good in it so see you guys at your demise. 

    Pidgeon- We will see. 

    Hunk- I never beated Pidge so don't get cocky Lance.

Lance- This will be interesting. Goodbye I'll see you two Sunday on the battlefield. 

    Hunk- Bye! Till Sunday! 

    Pidgeon- Goodbye my friends. Be prepared. 

Well at least he has something to do this weekend. He's already excited! He must beat Pidge. He will probably brag about it forever. Pidge does sound like tough competition. He will need to try his hardest and succeed. 

"Lance dinner is ready!" He hears his mom shout from downstairs. 

"Coming!" 

Lance runs downstairs. Maybe almost tripping on the stairs but that is a secret. Everybody is already sitting around the table waiting for him. This is the moment he realizes he needs to go to the bathroom. His family looks at him thinking that he will just sit and they can start dinner. But no Lance runs out again to go pee. Everybody is disappointed and groans. 

He's back in a minute and sits down. Now they can start with dinner. A delicious meal. Mashed potatoes made by his mother, and mia probably helped her. They all talk a bit about their day. Lance's mother went to a bookstore today to look if they needed someone to work there. She likes those little stores so if she wanted to work somewhere it is in a shop like that. It will be good for her to get a job, otherwise she will be home everyday and that can get a bit boring. His father worked with his boss Shiro on a new plan for opening a store for all the things older and sick people need. His boss thought of it more as a charity project then a money project. So it would be okay if it doesn't make them a lot of money. This guy Shiro is a good guy man! More business people should be like him. And it isn't like he would lose a lot of money. His dad had told the company was a million dollar company. And that his boss earned enough to never even having to work again. But Shiro seems to be handling the money well. He doesn't buy a lot for pleasure. He doesn't use woman or other people, because he doesn't even tell a lot of people about his money. He did buy a cool car, but who can blame him for that. He had given his old car to a family member or something. Awesome gift if you ask me. 

And speaking about a cool car. He still is waiting for an answer from Keith. 

Exactly at that moment his phone buzzes in his pocket. But he can't look because then his mom will scold him probably.  
After dinner he will look. And maybe it isn't even Keith. 

Dinner is over before he knows it. He helps his mother with cleaning the table while Dylan rushed upstairs. His mom didn't look happy with that so for sure she will think of something to make Dylan work. Maybe tomorrow she's going to make the biggest mess and the Dylan has to clean it or something.  
After Lance is finished he goes upstairs as well.

     Keith- Don't have the time... Sorry. 

Lance- Really noooo!! Well maybe next time right?  

     Keith- yeah maybe. 

Lance- It's okay if you don't want to hang out you know. Won't like you less because of it :) 

    Keith- So.. did I just ruined your weekend? Hope I didn't. 

Lance- Yes you did :((( neh I'm kidding. It will be less fun without you though ;) 

    Keith- Oh.. sorry. 

Lance- Don't say sorry. I think I will be okay. But more important, what are you doing right now? 

     Keith- Well you will probably think it is stupid. 

Lance- WHAT!! How dare you think I will think something like that. 

     Keith- Okay you don't have to get offended. I'm just drawing a bit. 

Lance- WANNA SEE WANNA SEE. 

     Keith- No

Lance- PLEASE

     Keith- No

Lance- Tsssssssk you are no fun! :(

     Keith- I know. 

     Keith- Got to go. My brother just came home. And I'm starving. 

Lance- Okay say hello for me :3

     Keith- No

Lance- :(

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay I may have lied a tiny bit to Lance. I do have time tomorrow. I just think this all goes a bit too fast. I've known him for a couple days and he wants to hang out. How do you even hang out? Like would he come to my house? I'm so not ready for something like that. And I totally don't want to go to his house, then I would have to meet his family. And what if I catch feelings for him when we are alone. He's straight and I can't get a boyfriend. So falling for him would only hurt. 

"Hey Keith I'm back!" 

"Hey Shiro. I've made something that you can call food." Keith replies. 

Shiro walks into the living room. He takes off his jacket and he puts his car keys on the table. For sure that he will be looking for his keys tommorow.  
"Great what was it supposed to be" 

"Chicken." 

Shiro looks into the pan.  
"Doesn't look that bad. You are improving." 

"Thanks. Let's just eat it I'm starving."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay so tomorrow I will just do nothing now Keith can't hang out. I was really looking forward to hanging out with him though. But well guess some free time is good as well. And Sunday I will hang out with Hunk and Pidge, so now I will look forward to that. 

Lance hears a knock on his door. 

"Yes?" 

His father steps into his room. With a smirk so he is planing something.  
"Hey Lance. Mama and I are invited by people in our street for some coffee. They have children who are the same age as Mia and Louis so we will be taking them with us. And well because Dylan skipped out of cleaning." Lance is already seeing where this is going. 

"We're going to take him with us as well. He doesn't know yet. Prepare for screaming." Lance can't hold in his laughter now. He knows his brother will hate this. 

"Okay papa. I will look after the house." 

"Good. I'm going to tell Dylan now. 

His father walks out of his room and knocks on the door of the room next to Lance's. This will be great. 

He can't really hear Dylan and his father talking. But after less then a minute he hears Dylan very clearly.  
"NO WAY I'm not going!!"

"Sorry boy Mama's makes the rules in this house. Not helping her clean is embarrassment."

"Please papi talk to her. Only you can change her mind."

"Sorry Dylan I'm not going against your mother."  
Lance can't hold in his laughter. He's sure Dylan can hear him but he doesn't care one bit. And Dylan did hear him because as soon he heard his brother laughing be went to his room. 

"I hear you laughing! This is not funny!"

"Sí, así es." Lance only laughs harder now. 

"You will regret this." Dylan says as a threat. Then he walks downstairs. Their father and Lance look at each other one more time before he as well walks downstairs leaving Lance alone. With them all gone he is now the man of the house. He isn't often alone because they are a big family. It was even worse when they lived in Cuba. There where always people. 

But that was nice as well. Lance is a people person. And well he loves the people that always where in his house. But he's got to admit being alone in his own house feels like a achievement as well. 

It doesn't take long before he hears the front door opening, and a second later closing again.  
Lance is just going to play on his phone for a bit. Maybe look at something on the internet or a movie. He grabs his phone and he sees some people from school have followed him on social media. And well why not follow back. Shay is one of those people as well. Would Keith have a profile? 

Lance searches on Keith. Well there are profiles but he doesn't see the Keith he's looking for. Maybe with his last name?  
But not the right Keith now too. Well not that people would've followed him from school. And he doesn't know that many people except his brother. Serious that needs to change. How could've he lived like that. For sure he can persuade him in making a profile. 

He just goes through random post from the explorer thing. He sees some funny thing he just needs to send to Pidge. He also saw some puppy and kittens and he just knew Hunk would love those. His older brother has sent him something as well. Lance is greatful for the Internet, now he still has easy contact with his family in cuba. 

Then he stumbles on some more interesting things. It's a profile with LGBT in it's name, so it catches Lance's attention. He never really read these kind of things. But now he had talked about this in class. The profile does have a lot of followers so it must be good right? 

Lance opens the last thing they uploaded. It's a comic about somebody in a club. And a man walks up to him saying he looks nice. Then the guy replies with you too, but no homo. They laugh and the other guy leaves again. Then you get a close up with the first guy thinking I'm so gay.  
That made Lance laugh a bit. 

He looks some more on the profile and finds some more funny posts but also things about the rights of LGBT. Lance keeps looking at more of these profiles. Then he decided to look up some thing on the internet. 

He types in sexuality. 

First he seems some more things about the LGBT community. Also about some things Miss Altea didn't talk about. Then he clicks on a video on a random site called coming out to a friend. And well that could be interesting. 

It are just two guys one of them is supposed to be gay. They are hanging out watching a movie and eating snacks. Then one of them walks away to get more snacks. It does seem staged so it must be actors. Maybe a school project? 

The guy gets back and sits down again. He asks the guy if he wants a kiss. But then it shows the chocolate kisses. They laugh it off but he seems to be flustered. Lance knows the trick though. Well it's not really a trick but you know everybody knows it. After a while of awkwardness the guy with the kisses just says. 

"I just want you to know I'm gay.."  
Well that escalated quickly.

The other guy looks at him and says.  
"Actually me too."

"Really?" 

"Yeah.."

They look away from each other. But then the guy who said he was gay first asks.  
"Are you... You know attracted to me?"

"Maybe a little bit." He replies. 

"Okay." They get a bit closer to each other. "Is it okay if I kiss you then?"  
Lance never saw two guys kissing before. It looks not weird but he's not used to it. Like they both have a beard and big hands. But Lance doesn't stop watching. 

"You like this?"

"Yes." 

"Good boy." 

Lance didn't think a guy would like being spoken to like that. He looks at the two guys kissing some more. But then one of them puts his hand on the others crotch. 

"Oo it's porn!!" Lance throws his phone down on the bed. He didn't think the video would go like that. Is he naive?? It's not like he doesn't watch stuff like that. But he looks at stuff with male and female interaction. Wait how would two guys have sex? Is that even possible? Like how do you put it in? And who puts it in? Because of his questions.. he picks up his phone again. And he continues watching the video. Like what could go wrong. He's home alone and he will delete his browser history. And it's not like this stuff just turns you gay. For sure there are more straight guys watching did. He's just curious nothing wrong with that. 

He watches it a little further. They do stuff most straight people do too. But then it are two guys. His questions are not really answered by this video though. Like why did he put his fingers there? Doesn't that hurt? It has to hurt right because taking a dump isn't that pleasant sometimes as well. How could it even feel good? For the top yes of course it feels good. But the bottom? 

So he decides to look on the internet for less grafic information. He reads some stuff about it. But still doesn't really understand it. He is just weirded out more and a lot more confused, because would it be weird if he said he got a bit aroused from that video? Okay he just needs to calm down. Just take a cold shower and we are done here. And so he does. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance when are you going to your new friends?" His mom asks him. 

"They said around dinner time, so I won't eat here." He picks up one of his little brothers cars and races with the one Louis is holding. 

"Alright then I have to make less. Dylan isn't here as well this evening. I already have empty nest syndrome." She tries to cry fake tears. And Mia actually falls for it because she tries to comfort her mother. Lance wishes he had his phone now so he could record that, cuteness overload.

"Hey Mia I'm fine you see." His mom says with a smile. Now Mia can smile again too because her mom is smiling.

Lance looks at his father who is sitting on the couch watching his two precious girls in this house loving each other. Sadly he must miss his elder precious daughter.  
"Papi?"

"Yes Lance?" 

"Can you ask the name of your bosses brother for me tommorow? I'm really curious now actually. And so are my friends."

"I don't think I can just ask that Lance." His father says. 

"Can you try? Please?"

"Fine I'll try. But I won't promise anything." 

"Thank you papa." Lance says with a smile. He then stands up to grab his stuff. Pidge had sent her address not that long ago, so he can go. He's really excited for his Mario kart duel. 

"Bye! I'm going." He shouts as he stands by the door. 

"Bye honey! Have fun." His mom shouts back. 

 

End of chapter 8....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta


	9. Give him a chance.

"Hunk he's here!" 

Lance is standing in the opening of the door looking at Pidge who seems excited about him being there. She probably only want to beat his ass in Mario kart, and probably not because she's happy about him hanging out with them. But he shall beat the Pidge, even if it will take the whole night and skipping school tomorrow. Okay he will probably not skip school. His mom and dad will get mad if he does.

"Welcome to my humble cave." Pidge smiles and steps aside for Lance to enter. Lance looks around him. He sees some family pictures, so he tries to look at them without looking like he's stalking. He thought he saw Pidge on the picture, but then he saw a girl with long hair next to the person he thought was Pidge. So it must be Pidge with long hair she never said something about a sister. She and her brother look a lot like each other then. But this is probably a old picture, maybe he looks different now,  

"Nobody is home tonight. Matt is with Shiro at the moment, and we are a bit jealous of that. He is probably going to brag about the caviar he has eaten. But most importantly he is going to hang out with Shiro."

"Or he is eating Shiro's self made meal at the moment. Then I'm happy I'm not there." Hunk says Laying on Pidge's couch. Pidge sits down on Hunk, but he doesn't seem to mind. 

"Is he a bad cook?" Lance asks sitting down as well. 

The only thing Pidge has to say about that is. "Horrible."

"I saw God and not in a good way the first time I ate his food." Hunk shivers thinking back about the memory. 

They talk for a bit more but that doesn't take long. Pidge and Lance want to have their competition as soon as possible. Hunk may have set his money on Pidge he won't tell Lance this. Pidge starts the game and gives everybody their controller. Hunk claims Yoshi and Lance isn't happy about that. He wanted Yoshi! So he just goes with Rosalina because she is the cutest of the princesses in his opinion, Like she is a space princess I mean bride material right there. He could have just chosen another colour of Yoshi, but he will never go that low only green Yoshi is the real Yoshi. Once everybody in his family wanted to be Yoshi and they almost fought for real. But then their mom said that we all had to be a different Yoshi, And he got the green one. He was so happy. Did he win... no, BUT he was the real Yoshi so the rest can just leave. Pidge is the last one who chooses her character, she chooses Luigi because she always plays that character. 

"You know Matt calls Luigi green Mario for fun." She says.

"Why?"Lance asks.

Pidge looks towards Lance.

"Because he always plays with Mario and wants to be better then me. I almost win everytime though. Are you afraid already Lance?" She smirks at the last part.

"No! Of course not." Lance is now focused. More focused then he is when he makes a test at school. And that is okay because this is Mario kart, more important then anything is beating people in this game. It is your pride, your legacy. 

The timer goes of. He can't make a mistake on the first seconds. If he starts too early with giving gas he will fail. But he can't be to late as well. He is sure Pidge will have that extra speed, so he needs to have it too. They get the sign and they all have the extra speed. He had hoped that Pidge would fail, but he now needs to do his best in being faster then her and getting the props. 

"No fuck of PEACH" Pidge shouts at the CPU that is throwing a red shell at her. 

"That's what you deserve." Lance says as quiet as possible so Pidge won't hear him. But it is Pidge of course she heard it.

"I heard that!!" She now throws a red shell too and it is meant for Lance. 

"No don't hurt me!"

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey.. I won."   
Hunk stares at the screen and then gets the biggest smile on his face. He is so proud of himself.  

"REALLY!" And Pidge's controller is now laying somewhere across the room out of anger. 

"Good job buddy." Lance is actually proud of his friend. He thinks it's stupid that he didn't win, but Pidge at least didn't win so he's fine with it. 

"I have never won. I could get used to this." Hunk can only smile now. 

Pidge wanted a rematch. But Hunk and Lance both didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Pidge began to look at Hunk differently now. She looked at him like he had betrayed her, like he stabbed her in the back. But all he had done is win with Mario kart. It didn't take long though. A couple minutes later Pidge was already sitting on him again and being friendly, Who could stay mad at Hunk anyway. They decided to watch a movie instead of doing something that will destroy their friendship. But now the struggle of actually choosing a movie. Lance isn't a fan of scary movies, but Pidge is. Hunk is more of a comedy or feel-good movie guy. While Lance likes more drama and he likes some action as well. But Lance is not going to cry with Pidge and Hunk here, well if something sad happens in a movie for sure he's going to cry. Pidge agrees with watching a feel-good movie. Now they have to choose a movie in that genre, well Disney is probably a good choice. After a long time they finally choose to watch the first movie of the Pirates of the Caribbean. Pidge seems to be the biggest fan of the main pirate Jack Sparrow. Lance is more a fan of Elisabeth of course, the young beautiful woman. He will be her Will Turner anytime.

A few minutes in the movie and the front door opens, so somebody is home. 

"I'm home! Oh hey." A guy older then them steps in the room. You can see the resemblance between him and Pidge, it must be her brother. "Didn't know you had friends over. What are you watching?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Pidge answers.

If he remembers it correctly Pidge's brother's name is Matt. Matt point towards him. "Who's this. New friend?" 

Lance waves a bit and introduces himself. "Hey I'm Lance."

"I'm Matt nice to meet you. Impressive that Pidge accepted you, only a few lucky people are good enough for that."

"Yeah.. she just appeared and said I was her friend on Monday." Matt seems to think that is funny. 

"Yeah that's my sister." He walks over towards the couch. He sits down next to Pidge and leans against her. This makes Pidge groan a bit in disapproval. Only she may touch people, other people have to back off. But she looks like she is used to it as well. Well it is her brother so this must happen on a daily basis. It does with Lance's siblings. And he always does it too. Siblings are just a pillow and of course a food source. 

"Matt how did it go with Shiro?" Hunk asks. 

"Okay I guess. He seemed a bit stressed. It looked like he really needed to just hang out for a moment. I had suggested to hang out the whole evening, but he had to go home." 

Pidge sighs and looks a bit disappointed.  
"It's so frustrating. He works too hard. Like at least take a day off. We miss him too. He never really cared for working when we where in school, but when he was eighteen it was suddenly all he could think of."

"He says it's for his brother." Matt tries to defend his friend. 

"Well how many does that brother need. It seems like a million dollar each month. I think he provided enough for his little brother and that he can now live a little bit. Like seek a girlfriend. Don't think he wants to marry his brother." 

"Pidge that illegal.." Hunk says. 

"I know Hunk, I know." 

"I don't know why he does so much for his brother but he must love him so much. You know I found out that my father works for Shiro." Lance had forgotten to tell his friends about his father working for their friend. Like how could he have forgotten something like that, but okay.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us that's awesome." Pidge says. 

"Yeah... I only thought about it now because we are talking about him." Lance answers. 

"Hey Matt what do you know about his little brother?" Hunk asks. 

"Nothing really. Shiro is my best friend but he refuses to talk about his brother. I have asked why but he only said that his brother doesn't want him to tell anybody about him." 

"Weird but we will find out. Maybe we can just search about him on the internet. There must be some information about him. Like what if we just search Shiro's last name." Pidge suggests. She looks for her phone and turns it on. Just before she can go to the internet Hunk says. 

"I don't think he will like that Pidge. He is our friend we can't just snoop around." Hunk grabbes the phone out of Pidge's hand, so she can't do something she will regret.

"Shiro would indeed not like it if we did something like that. He is out friend Pidge and kind of our second dad, we can't just snoop around." Matt says to his sister.

"Is Shiro like the dad friend of the group?" Lance asks. 

"The ultimate dad."

"Number one dad." 

"Our daddy." 

They all look at Matt in disappointment. Pidge is the one that says something about it.  
"Matt never say that again." Pidge is the most disappointed of them all because she is related to that person. 

"It's true tho. If I where gay I would've been on my knees sucking his.." 

"Matt! No! bad person. Go be weird somewhere else if you going to say things like that." Pidge hits her brother on the top of his head. He whines for a bit because it actually hurts. Who knew a small girl like Pidge could hurt someone so bad. 

"How does Shiro look like?" Lance asks.

Matt pulls his phone out of his pocket and says. "I got a picture. And it is a recent one because I took it today."   
Not that long later the phone is right in front of Lance's face. Pidge and Hunk want to see the picture too, so they stand up and look over Lance's shoulders. 

"He doesn't know I took it. He was playing with his food look." Matt points to Shiro who seems to be rolling a couple vegetables from one side to the other side of his plate.

"That's our Shiro." Pidge laughs a bit. 

Lance looks at the picture. This guy must have all the girls chasing him. Look at those muscles they barely fit into his sleeves! Lance is a bit jealous but he doesn't have the right to be because he barely works out. Lance is sure he has seen him on the internet before, it was a article about rich guys. And well he had seen this man on the picture.  
"I recognize him. Like from internet and stuff." 

"Well it's a rich single guy. Of course he's everywhere. He has been on a lot of gossip shows and blogs too. I've read them all now I think. I don't want people to say something bad about him." The last part Hunk says with a smile. 

"But they never do. This guy doesn't have flaws or something. I only see girls drooling over him on blogs. And the gossip is about him being single." Pidge says.

"He does have a flaw. He works too hard." Pidge and Hunk both agree with Matt on that. 

"And he has a big brother complex."

"And he plays with food."

"And he worries to much about things." 

"He can't get a girl." 

"Okay we get it Matt." Pidge says. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance- Hey whata ya doing?????

     Keith- What? 

Lance- ... What are you doing?

     Keith- Learn English. 

Lance- :( :( learn to be nice. 

     Keith- What do you want Lance. I'm busy. 

Lance- With what??

     Keith- Things. 

Lance- What things????

     Keith- Stop irritating me. 

Lance- Sorry :( :( 

Lance- I just wanted to talk. 

     Keith- Can't we talk tomorrow at school. We have Biology first period so then we sit together.

Lance- Wait did she mean I have to sit there forever!! No! now I'm stuck with you!!!

Lance- The horror is too real!!!

     Keith- Oh.. sorry. I'm okay with sitting alone again if you don't want to sit next to me.

Lance- WHAT no!! No no no I was joking. It was sarcasm. Of course I want to sit next to you.

Lance- Sorry I shouldn't have said that. You can't really hear sarcasm with text.

     Keith- Oh.

     Keith- But I mean it. I wouldn't hate you if you wanted to sit with your other friends. Like they are probably more fun in class. I'm only working and stuff... You know trying to ignore other people. 

     Keith- I'm pretty good at ignoring people. 

Lance- No I do want to sit next to you. You're fun.

     Keith- I'm fun... Well that's the first time I heard something like that. You must have low standards.. oh wait you're you of course you have low standards :)

Lance- Hey! I'm giving you a compliment! And what do I get back! 

     Keith- Reality??

Lance- Jerk...

     Keith- can't argue with that. It's kind of what I'm known as.

It is silent for some time. Lance looks up from his phone. He hopes the other people hadn't seen or hear him laughing a bit while he was talking to Keith. Maybe he will just grab Keith tommorow and force him towards his friends. Then they will need to talk. He is a genius. 

     Keith- What are you doing? 

Lance- So I can't know what you are doing. But you want to know what I am doing? That doesn't seem fair at all."

     Keith- It doesn't matter what you think is fair. Just tell me.

Lance- Fine. I'm here with Pidge, her brother and Hunk. Hunk just won with Mario kart and now we are watching a movie.

     Keith- which movie?

Lance- Pirates of the Caribbean. 

     Keith- I like that movie..

Lance- Really!! 

     Keith- I like Jack he's funny. But Will Turner is more my character. 

Lance- I like Elizabeth the most. 

     Keith- Because she's a girl?

Lance- Well a little bit. But just her love for Will is so cute! 

    Keith- Really..?

Lance- Yeah they are like meant to be. 

     Keith- So you like.. the romantic parts in movies?" 

Lance- Sounds stupid doesn't it. 

     Keith- No it doesn't.. I'm not really into it. But you can like it. 

It is silent again. Does Keith think he's weird now. He's just a guy who likes romance every girls dream right? 

Lance- What is your favourite movie?

Wow Lance really good question. Not cringy at all.

     Keith- I don't really have a favourite. 

     Keith- I just like a movie or I don't. 

     Keith- But if Voltron gets his own movie then that will be my favourite. Well or it has to be bad. The books will be better and then the movie sucks. And then I'll be disappointed. Noooo don't want to think about that!

Lance- It's okay to be afraid. We all don't want a mistake of a movie. 

     Keith- It would be great to have a show or movie about Voltron. But I just know I will be anxious the whole time before I see it. Like if it is bad my dreams will be crushed. 

Lance- Mine would be too. If they would make a movie or show it better be good. 

     Keith- Hey I got to show you something in class tomorrow. 

Lance- What?

     Keith- Secret

Lance- >:( tell me

     Keith- no you have to wait. 

Lance- Evil boy

     Keith- I know :)

"Hey Lance?"  
Lance looks up and sees Hunk's hand wave up and down in front of his face. He probably had looked towards his phone without responding to the people he's actually hanging out with for a long time. 

"Who are you texting?" Hunk asks. 

"The person must be important if you can't even respond to us anymore." Matt says with a smirk. He must think Lance is texting a lover. 

"Just some friend from Cuba"   
Lance turns his phone off. Now they can't check anymore if he's telling the truth. 

"Sure" Matt makes it sound like he knows stuff others don't know. But it was actually just a friend and not a lover. He knows he probably smiled a lot at his phone. But he just can't help smiling when he talks to Keith okay. He is so different then other people say he is. 

But Lance knows he can't just say to these people that he's friends with Keith. They will think he's crazy. 

So that's why his plan is so good. They can't leave when Keith is already there. So if he just grabbes Keith at lunchtime and goes with him to the table they hang out at. Boom new friendships will be born. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance enters the classroom. He sees Pidge and Hunk sit at their normal place. He was a bit late today. Dylan came home really late last night and didn't want to wake up. Their mother was really angry at him for coming home that late. He only had like three hours of sleep so he didn't really care what his mother had to say. Maybe he couldn't even hear her because he was too tired. This was the first time Dylan did something like this. He always came home before midnight. He was only in middle School so he had more rules about going to bed. But now he's in high school he thinks he's a grown up. Well family Mcclain always knew Dylan would have a rebellious phase. 

Lance already sees Keith sitting at their table. Keith isn't late, so no treat. Keith had failed their friendship. This is the one class he needs to be late at and he's not. He really wanted that cake. Lance sits next to him and looks at him with disappointment. Keith doesn't know why Lance is looking at him like that. Did he say something wrong? 

Miss Altea starts the lesson. Keith doesn't really seem interested in what she is saying actually. And Lance is not that focused either. Lance is more thinking about what happend this morning. It wasn't just his mother and Dylan arguing a bit. No it was a mess. Mia was crying, Luis was hiding. Mom and dad where screaming at Dylan and each other. Lance found out that Dylan's eyes where a bit weird or something so he said something about that. Was not a good idea to do. His mom immediately accused Dylan for taking drugs. He of course denied that. His mom said Dylan was grounded and went to Mia to calm her down. Dylan was so mad he just rushed out the door. Lance doesn't know if he planed on going to school, but because Lance followed him he is in school now. 

Keith pokes Lance's arm to get his attention. He looks at Keith who is pointing at his phone underneath the table. Lance is interested and is trying to look at it as sneaky as possible. In his head he plays the mission impossible song. Miss Altea looks at them fora moment so he looks away from the phone. She continues the lesson, that gives Lance another opportunity. He looks between Keith's legs. It is about Voltron he can see that. It is a picture of a collectors item, it is a miniature version of the Voltron sword. It must be worth a lot. Keith goes back to his home screen and goes to the app for his notes. 

\--- I bought it---

No way! The sword is his!

Lance looks at Keith with wide eyes and Keith looks back at him with a smile. Lance really wants to fan boy but can't. Why didn't he show it outside of class? Now he has to keep is excitement inside of him, and he can't do something like that! He can whisper right. Lance is sure that Miss Altea won't notice a little bit of sound.

"For real? You bought that?" 

 "Yuwp" Keith replies. He puts his phone back into his pocket so Miss Altea won't take it from him. 

"That must have cost a fortune.." 

"It was a lot but worth it. My brother offered to pay, but I didn't want that." 

Their conversation is interrupted by Miss Altea's fake cough. Busted.   
"Mr Kogane and Mr Mcclain what is so important that you are interrupting my class. I did not expect this from both of you."

A smirk is formed on Keith's face. This can't be good.  
"Well you could say you are now interrupting our very important conversation instead."

"Keith please don't." Lance tries to stop Keith from doing something stupid. But of course Keith ignores him.

"Like I'm learning nothing here, so I'm not interrupting anything."

"Keith are you sure you wan't to repeat what happend last week." Miss Altea crosses her arms and looks really strict. 

"No he won't really like that." Then Keith is quiet. Lance doesn't know who this he is. But at least Keith is quiet now.

Everybody is waiting for his punishment, no way he can just get away with something like this. For a moment is looks like he is, but then Miss Altea seems to have a plan. A smirk forms on her face as well.   
"Mr Kogane I think that bringing that cake would be a great punishment. I know everybody was disappointed with you being on time today. So let's give the people what they wanted." 

Everybody is silent for a moment. They don't want Keith to get angry at them. But Lance is the first one to laugh. "Yes!!" He shouts, then he just laughs his ass off. Some follow his lead and laugh a little bit as well. Keith just groans and lays his head on the table. 

  -------------------------------------------------------  

Lance- Pidge.

Lance- Hunk.

Lance- Go to our table outside of the school at lunch.

Lance- I want you two to meet somebody. 

     Pidge- Who? 

     Hunk- Yeah who. Do we know this person. Is it a girl? a boy? 

Lance- You will see. I got to go.

     Pidge- ????????

     Hunk- Well meeting new people is fun :) 

Lance puts his phone in his pocket and begins the search. Now all he needs to do is find Keith. Well that and he has to get him outside somehow. He will never just say yes at meeting his two friends. So he needs a excuse. Lance is feeling a bit nervous now. What if they don't like Keith, or what if Keith hates him for forcing him to communicate with people. But he needs to do this. It will be good for Keith. Pidge and Hunk will for sure like him. 

He finds Keith at the library. He knew Keith would be here, He's always there at lunch break. But that will change from now on.

"Keith hey I was looking for you." He tries to be as casual as he can. He has to make sure Keith isn't going to run off.

"Why where you? Pidge and Hunk are probably waiting for you." Keith places back a book he had in his hand before Lance interrupted him. 

Lance grabs Keith's sleeves and pulls him with him.  
"I just need to show you something"

"Why? Hey don't tear my sleeves I'm coming you don't have to drag me with you." Keith shakes his arm a bit so Lance can't hold on anymore. Lance is worried that he can now just walk away if he wants to. What if he sees where he's taking him and runs? Well Lance is a great runner because of his Legs. He can just catch him and force him to go. Keith is not getting out of this situation.

They leave the school and walk towards the outside lunch area. Most people are always inside so it won't be crowded. Good because that would have made Keith nervous. Keith still doesn't know and blindly followes Lance. Hope Keith won't be too mad when he finds out. 

"Are we almost there?" Keith asks getting a bit irritated not knowing where they are going. 

"Almost." Lance smiles at him. He sees that he's not trusting him smiling like that. He knows Keith knows he's planning something. But Keith keeps following him. Lance sees their table now. Pidge and Hunk are talking to each other and don't see him walking towards them with the most feared person in the school. 

Keith stands still. He knows now what Lance is planning. Keith turns around and wants to walk away. But he is stopped by Lance grabbing his sleeve again. Lance looks at him with a smile, it is really comforting. He gives the sleeve a little tug.  
"Please.." Lance asks.

Keith looks towards the ground. He can still get out of this. He can just walk away. But Lance did say please. Keith looks up towards Lance's blue eyes staring at him. He knows Lance doesn't want to force him in doing something he doesn't like. He turns his head to the two people sitting over there. Maybe he should talk to them... Well try to talk to them. He's sure Lance would want him too.   
"Fine.." 

He's still not comfortable with meeting them. But the reaction Lance made when he said fine is already worth it. Lance starts dragging him towards the table.

Just before Lance can greet his friends they see Keith standing next to him. Pidge's eyes widen for a bit as she first sees Keith. Then she looks at Lance really confused and not understanding why he brought Keith. Hunk just saw something similar as dead it self and is getting pale, he has a brown skin colour but he still looks like a ghost now. Keith sees their reactions and immediately doubting his decision. 

"So.. this is the person I wanted you guys to meet." Lance says enthusiastic. Keith can only look towards the side. This must be the most awkward situation he has been in. 

"Ow we didn't know you would bring... Keith here." Pidge says as she rubs the back of her head. Hunk is still quiet. He is too scared to talk. Lance grabs Keith's shoulders and forces him to sit down. Then he sits next to Keith. 

"Lance can we talk to you for a second." She looks at Keith who is sitting right in front of her. "In private.."

Lance looks at Keith for a moment. But Keith doesn't seem to mind if they leave him. "Yeah sure." 

They stand up and leave Keith alone at the table. Hunk is almost walking on his toes to get past Keith. The three of them walk towards a quiet spot not that far from the table, but they can talk without Keith hearing them. Pidge is the first to say something.   
"Are you out of your damn mind! Why did you bring him?!" 

"Because I wanted you two to meet him. He's a nice guy and..." But Lance doesn't get to finish that sentence. 

"Nice guy? Lance Hunk is a nice guy, Keith isn't!" 

"I agree. He's mean and scary. Haven't you listed to what we said about him Lance, that was some good information." Hunk says. 

"Hey you two just don't know him. I swear when you get to know him better he's really nice. And he is really funny. A bit emo but we can surely live with that." Lance looks over towards Keith still sitting there. He's proud of him because he didn't run away. 

"Lance he's Keith Kogane. He is not nice! He will kill us." Hunk says with panick in his voice. 

"He won't kill us Hunk. Please guys give him a chance." Lance folds his hands and begs his two friends to at least give Keith a chance. 

"I don't know Lance." Pidge says really unsure about this. 

"I swear that he is actually really nice. He's really lonely and stuff, so please give him a chance. Do it for me."

Pidge and Hunk look at each other. Then they look at Keith who is still sitting there. Then they say at the same time.  
"Fine." 

Lance jumps up from excitement. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"We give him one chance." Pidge says a bit cold. Then she walks over towards Keith and sits down again. Hunk is a bit more careful and slowly walks back to where he just sat. Lance just sits down next to Keith again with a big smile.

"So.. Keith how do you know Lance." Hunk asks. And he is really trying. You can see that because he is smiling at Keith. Keith gets a bit flustered and looks at Lance. 

"Well we eh.." He's not really getting more out of him. But it's still a lot for Keith, so Lance is still proud of him. 

Lance just finishes what Keith was trying to say.   
"We met at the library. First he was a bit of a jerk. But then we started to talk some more. My sister called him princess so that's good right." At that part he smiled at Keith. "And then we just talked some more and became friends." 

"Princess?" Pidge asks. 

"Yeah it was so cute. We where in the grocery store and well I lost my sister. I went looking for her. And well she was with Keith." 

"Okay..?" Pidge says. 

It was quiet for a moment. Then Hunk askes another question.  
"So why are you always alone at school?"   
Keith gasps a little and looks at the floor.

"Hunk!" Pidge says. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Hunk is now prepared for Keith to be mad at him. 

Keith just shrugs. He looks back up and says. "I don't know. I just am. Never really needed to meet people. and never really wanted to." 

"Well he doesn't want friends. We tried but can't do anything about that." Pidge stands up and wants to walk away. Lance is sad that Pidge doesn't want to give him a real chance.

Keith sees that she wants to leave and looks towards the ground again. Why does he fuck up everything he does. Lance must hate him now for not even trying. Hunk notices the look on Keith's face. He never thought the Keith Kogane could make a sad face like that. It's like a kitten that just got kicked, and if Hunk can't handle something it is kittens being kicked. He grabs Pidge's arm and point towards Keith. Lance is now trying to comfort Keith by rubbing his arm. 

Pidge now notices too that Keith looks like he's about to cry but that he's incapable of making tears. She sighs and sits down again. Maybe she spoke out her judgement a little too soon. 

Lance and Keith see that she sat down again. Lance smiles at her thanking her for giving him a real chance. 

"So Keith is that really the reason you are so mean. Because you don't want to talk to people. Seems a bit weird." She says as she sat down again. 

"I know it's weird okay. And it was stupid of me. I just thought that it would keep the people away." Keith answers. 

"Well it did work. No body likes you so they won't talk to you." She says a bit quieter. But everyone can clearly hear her. 

"I like him." Lance says smiling at Keith. "He's great." 

Hunk is again the one asking a question.   
"How are you still in school.. I mean like you did some bad things so how are you not expelled?" Hunk tried to make it sound as friendly as possible. 

"Well no body said something when I hurt them. Not that the teachers don't know. And Mr Coran already knows as well. It's just that I get good grades. And I only use violence when somebody does something against me." 

"But why did you hurt Shay my friend that one time then? She didn't do anything to you and you just kicked her." Hunk asks. 

Keith is silent for a while. But then he says. "Oh.. I don't know. I think I just got defensive I guess.." Keith thinks he fucked up again. Now the one that has been the nicest hates him for sure.  
"Maybe she walked to close to me. I'm really sorry if I hurt her badly, no I'm just sorry for hurting her."

Hunk is trying to see if Keith means what he is saying. He doesn't find anything that shows he is lying, so he believes him. 

"And why did you hurt that freshman?" Pidge asks. "We heared you threw him on the ground because he said you needed to stop hurting people." 

"What that's not true! Well he did say something like that but that isn't the reason I did that." 

"Then why did you?" Pidge asks. 

"He said stupid things about my mother and.." Keith gets interrupted by Pidge. 

"So you got offered because he said a Yo mama joke? That sounds like a really good reason to hurt somebody." 

"Pidge.. He didn't just said a yo mama joke. It was really offensive what he said. I was there so I heard it. And well it's even more offensive because.." Lance stops before he finishes the sentence. 

He turns towards Keith and whispers.   
"Is it okay if they know about your parents?" 

"Because what?" Hunk asks.

Keith takes a deep breath and says.  
"Because I don't have any parents. So him saying that if he was my mother he would leave me. Let's just say it's not that great to hear." 

Hunk was now tearing up. He does not like it if people are sad. He gets sad as well and then he cries, he hates crying. Pidge is now sorry for Keith too.

"Ow, I'm sorry." She says.

"You don't have to be. I'm used to it I guess." Keith says smiling a little bit. This is the first time Pidge and Hunk see Keith actually smile. 

"So did they... Die?" Hunk says trying to be careful with his words. This is a sensitive subject and he doesn't want to upset Keith. 

"No it's a bit complicated actually." 

Lance grabs Keith's arm and says.  
"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

Keith nods in response. And he indeed doesn't talk further about his parents.   
Pidge is now more interested in Keith as well. He's not as bad as she thought he would be. 

"Okay let's just drop that subject." She says smiling at Keith for the first time. 

"Yeah let's talk about better things.. like I don't know things you like doing." Hunk says with a smile as well. 

"Do you like games?" Pidge asks. 

"Yeah."

Now Pidge is even more interested.  
"What kind of games?"

"I like most games I guess. But I like them more if they have a good story. And okay games from Nintendo are always fun to do as well. But I never have well... the people to play it with. My brother does like them as well, so sometimes I beat his ass at Mario kart." 

At the word Mario and the word Kart Pidge's eyes light up.   
"I'm starting to like you more."

 

 

End of chapter 9....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> Ficteon_insta
> 
> Sorry for the late upload. I hadn't had much time to write because of exams coming up. And these two weeks I will have them. I'm going to try my best to upload as much as I can :3


	10. Please.

"Did you play Zelda?"

"Yeah most of them."

"Pokemon?" 

"Almost all of them. I didn't play Pokemon go though. It is a good concept but they could've done a better job." 

Pidge shrugs her shoulders.  
"I actually liked it. But then everybody was playing it, even non fans. Then it lost it's magic. But more importantly.. did you play Wii Party the board game?" 

"That's the best game on the Wii." 

"Yes! You play the good stuff.!" Pidge has found another nerd. The best day of her life. She jumps up and holds her hand high for a high five. Keith just stares at her hand and gets nervous. What does he need to do with her hand. Is this normal? Doesn't look like something normal.  
Pidge is commiting, she is going to keep her hand up till he high fives her. 

Lance sees Keith struggling and whispers.  
"You need to slap it back."

"But I don't want to hit her."

"It's okay just do it, it's only a high five." 

"Okay." Keith replies as he slowly lifts up his hand and kind of slaps it against the smaler girls hand. If someone else saw this they would think it looked pathetic. But knowing Keith really didn't understand what she wanted. And looking at the cutest confused face there is. It was quite cute and funny. 

"So do you like more then games?" Hunk asks as Pidge sits down again.

"Oh this is actually how Keith and I became friends. He loves the same book as me. Maybe you heard about it. It's of course the best book in the world. Voltron the legends defender, or just Voltron for short." Lance says. 

"Voltron.. the Voltron?" Pidge is like almost crying right now. "What did I do to deserve geeks a my new friends. Thank you lord! I don't know what I did right, but apparently I did something." 

"Wait you like Voltron too?" Lance looks at her. He doesn't believe it. He never found people in person who liked this stuff. Now he already has found two of them. He loves living in America now. 

"Like it.. I love it!" Pidge shouts a little too hard. Good that there aren't many people outside. 

"What's Voltron?" 

Lance and Pidge turn their heads towards Hunk. They look at him with the face of disapproval. And Keith is just like, well okay he doesn't know it.

"Hunk.. how dare you be the only one in this group that didn't read it." Pidge pushes her glasses back on the right spot on her nose. Keith looks up when he heard her say group. Did she mean him included? That can't be, they probably don't really trust him yet. She just meant her Lance and Hunk not him. 

"Who knew Hunk would disappoint us someday." Lance fakes that he whipes away a tear. 

"I got the first book with me today." Keith says. 

"Really? Let Hunk see!" Lance says really enthusiastic. Keith still doesn't get where he gets all the energy from. Maybe it's genetic? Keith reaches for his back pack and opens it. Before he can take the book out Pidge already grabs it. 

"It is the most amazing." Pidge starts. 

"Fantastic, best written book in the universe." Lance finishes what Pidge was going to say.

"And Ironically the story is about space." Pidge says as she shows Hunk the book. He looks at the cover for a moment. The picture on the cover is the Voltron robot with stars around it. Hunk turns the book around to read the backside. He seems impressed with what he is reading. 

"And?" Lance asks hoping his friend already likes the book.

Hunk looks one more time at the front cover of the book.  
"Seems interesting. Maybe if the library has the book I will read it. If you three are all so into this book it must be good."

Lance gets even more excited now. He knows the book is in the school library.  
"Well a good thing the school has the book. Keith and I know out of experience that the school library has all the books."

"Nice I'll check it out." Hunk wants to give the book back to Keith.

Before he actually can give it back Keith stops him. And he says to Hunk.  
"You can also just borrow mine."

"Are you okay with that?" Hunk asks. 

"Yeah I've read it already. And this way you have no time limit for reading it." 

Hunk smiles at Keith.  
"Alright, thank you. I'll give it back when I finish it." 

Pidge and Hunk still think it's a little bit awkward to have Keith here. Like he is Keith, the bad guy. But they'll give him a chance. And after talking to him they see he's not that bad. Hunk is still a bit cautious though. Like what if he suddenly gets really angry and takes it out on him, he's big and soft that's the perfect punching bag. But he'll give Keith the benefit of the doubt. Lance had told them he was actually really nice, so he believes him.

After lunch they split up. Hunk and Keith have the same class, and so have Lance and Pidge. They see each other a class later. They all have History together. The last hour of school of today. 

Lance notices Keith slacking off a bit before they enter the classroom. He doesn't say anything but he notices. He, Pidge and Hunk walk through the door and sit down at their chosen place. Keith stands still in front of the class for a moment. His eyes meet the blue eyes of Lance, but then Keith looks away. He walks towards a table by the window. Everybody already sitting around there move away as he sits down. 

Pidge and Hunk look at Keith. Pidge is the first one to say something.  
"Is he just ditching us?" 

"Well okay." Hunk says. 

Lance doesn't like people talking bad about his friends. Even if his friends talk about his other friends. He looks at Keith who is laying down on his arms.  
"No he's not." 

Lance stands up and walk towards Keith. Keith didn't see him coming because he is facing down towards the table, so when Lance sits down it scares him a little bit. Not that somebody would notice, Keith doesn't even flinch.  
"Hey buddy. Why didn't you sit with us?" 

"Oh.. you wanted me to sit with you guys?" Keith asks actually a bit confused. 

Hunk and Pidge now stand up as well. They sit behind Lance and Keith. 

"Yeah idiot. You where supposed to just sit with us." Pidge says not afraid anymore that Keith will get angry at her. 

"Oh.." Keith looks back at the books on his table. He's actually pretty happy he has people's to sit with. Last class Hunk sat with a girl he remembered from the restaurant. Not that he minded that of course. He already liked that Lance had to sit with him at biology, but that was kind of forced. Lance did say he didn't mind it but you never know. 

People around them started to notice that Pidge, Hunk and Lance sat down next to Keith. They're all staring and a few are whispering. Why would they sit down next to Keith? All four notice the whispers and the looks people are giving them. Hunk is getting a bit nervous. Pidge and Lance just try to ignore it. But a good thing about Keith's reputation is people are still afraid of him. And that sounds like a bad thing, but it has it's moments. 

Keith gives a cold stare back at the people looking at them. They all turn around immediately and go back to their business instead of Keith's. 

"Oh we can so use this." Pidge says looking at Keith with a grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Finally this day is over!" Pidge stretches herself while walking. The four of them walk through the hallways of the school. Lance and Keith walk a little behind not really talking much. But Pidge and Hunk who walk in front of them are very noisy and loud. Pidge is talking about Voltron and that Hunk has to read it as soon as he possibly can. 

"I think he gets it Pidge." Lance says walking up to the two walking in front of him. 

"He will only get it when he reads it." She replies.

Keith is now walking behind them again. It doesn't even look like he's with them anymore. Well maybe that is a good thing. He doesn't even know how he feels about this all. It goes too fast. They will drop him when they feel like it. He doesn't want people staring. They won't like the staring as well. But people are even staring right now. Maybe he should just leave, they won't notice. And it is the end of the day, so it's not normal to leave. 

"Keith?" 

Keith looks up. He now realizes that he has been looking at the ground the whole time. Lance is standing still. Pidge and Hunk now notice as well that the other two aren't moving anymore, so they stop too.

"You okay buddy? You look even paler then you normally are." Lance seems to be worried. But Keith knows better then that. He knows Lance is faking it. Why would Lance be nice to him. He's an asshole a jerk. He's a loner and weird. He doesn't like people and people don't like him. Even Shiro probably whishes he was never adopted. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." He lies wanting to get out of there.

"You sure?" Lance steps closer to Keith. But before he can touch him Keith slaps his hand away. People around him gasp and Pidge and Hunk too. Lance doesn't know what got into Keith.

"Keith? What the fuck I'm only trying to.." Lance can't finish his sentence because Keith interrupts him. He himself also shocked about his actions. 

"I will just leave." Keith says rushing off.

Lance watches him leave. He wanted to stop him from leaving. But maybe he needs to be alone for a moment. He just forced him to communicate for the entire day. He's just not used to it. It'll be fine tomorrow.

"What is his problem? " Pidge says with her arms crossed. 

Hunk walks over to Lance.  
"Lance is he okay? Is he mad? Is he mad at us? I don't want Keith to be mad at us for so many reasons." 

"He's not mad Hunk. I don't know okay."

They continue with what they where doing, but now without Keith. Lance will text Keith later today if he's okay. He was good a moment ago. Why did his mood suddenly change this much? He seemed not happy with how he reacted as well. 

Lance says goodbye to Pidge and Hunk and waits outside of school for his brother. And that took a while. He almost left without him. But finally after a long time of waiting Dylan finally came outside. 

"Look who is finally here." Lance says trying to sound as strict as possible. 

"Sorry. My friends kept talking." Dylan now stands next to his brother. 

"You ready to go home? Don't worry mami will go softer on you now." Lance says. 

"Let's hope so."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Dylan I'm not done with you! Don't you know how worried I was! I knew Lance wouldn't be home before 11 pm. But I knew nothing about you. I was so worried I thought you got into a accident or worse!" Their mom is walking all over the room while Dylan is sitting down on the couch getting the I was so worried talk from their mother. 

"I'm sorry mom.." 

"Más vale que lo sientas. I almost sent tu padre to go and look for you!" 

"I know Mom. I'm sorry."

"Okay.. just go to your room. You are still grounded." Their mom says. 

"Really? Come on are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. No phone either. Only when you go to school, for if something happens to you. But not here so turn it in." Dylan groans and stands up. He gives his mother his phone and walks upstairs. Lance and his mother watch him leave. 

Then she turns towards Lance.  
"Thank you for not going to puberty like he does."

"I wasn't that fun when I was his age either." Lance says laughing a bit. 

"Well not as bad as Dylan. But we always knew this would happen. Maybe with the new experiences it's even worse then we always thought it would be." Mrs Mcclain walks towards her youngest son who wants his mom attention. He shows her the homework he needed to make for school. It's so cute to see the homework he needs to do. What would Lance give for homework like that. He would be the smartest of the school. 

Just like Pidge and Keith... O yes Keith. He is still worried about him. He really didn't look so good. 

"Lance?" 

Lance looks down towards his feet and sees Mia pulling on his pants. He picks her up. "Yes?" 

"Lance looke wha I found!" She says with her baby brabble. It has improved a lot though. You can actually understand her now. Lance looks at the picture in Mia's hand. It's a picture of the Disney princess Mulan. 

"What a cool picture Mia. Where did you found that." Lance asks his little sister. 

"In a paper!!" She says enthusiastic. Lance looks towards the ground and sees a Disney puzzle book torn to pieces. Well kids stay kids. 

"Awesome Mia." 

"This is prince's bride!" She squeels. 

"What?" 

"Prince will marry her. Look!" She shows another picture. This one is of Li shang the love interest of Mulan.  
"The prince will marry her!" 

"He sure will Mia."

"We met him at store Lance! He loves princess."

Wait does she mean... Lance can't hold in his laughter. She means Keith. This is good too good. 

"I'm sure he will Mia. He's going to marry the princess and they will live happily ever after." 

Mia seems happy with what Lance said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

     Lance- Hey prince. 

Keith looks at his phone. He can't respond for a moment. Why is Lance calling him Prince? Keith is just hoping he isn't blushes. Shiro is sitting right in front of him. He can not blush. He will literally die if he does. Keith doesn't want to answer the question 'who's the girl?'. And besides why is Lance texting him? Keith was sure Lance hated him now. Well he must at least have ruined his chances with Hunk and Pidge. 

Keith- Hey? 

     Lance- wyd? 

Keith- ???? 

     Lance- What are you doing? 

Keith- Oh.. eating. 

     Lance- I just finished eating. Luis thought it was funny to throw some of his sauce at me... So I had to shower too.

Keith- You probably deserved it. 

     Lance- GASP how dare you say that!

Keith- I dared and I did. 

     Lance- JSISUWUHWBWJKkshvshs 

     Lance- How can our friendship stand any longer if you are so mean.

Wait. Does Lance really want to end their friendship? Already? Was he right does Lance hate him? Please no I don't want that. 

     Lance- Well guess I will have to deal with your meanness. 

Keith- Oh.. 

     Lance- sooo do you want to talk about what happened this afternoon? 

Keith- No.. 

      Lance- You sure? You really didn't look so good. Are you sick? If you are I command you to stay home tommorow. 

Keith- You can't command me. 

     Lance- From now I can. So now I command you to talk about what happened. 

Keith- Don't want to. 

      Lance- Please Keith. 

Keith- No. 

      Lance- Fine. Then let's talk about something else. Can I call you? 

Keith- No.

     Lance- Really? 

Keith looks at Shiro who is only focusing on his food af the minute.  
"Shiro I'm going to my room for a moment."

"Why?" Shiro asks with his mouth full. 

"Just gotta look at something. Be back later." Keith answers. 

"Fine with me." And Shiro focuses back on his food.

Keith- Fine wait a second. 

     Lance- Let's do a video call!!!!

Keith walks towards his room and closes the door. He sits on his bed and waits for Lance to call. Why is he so nervous. It's not like it's his first time speaking over the phone with someone, he does it with Shiro all the time. Okay it is his first time with somebody else. And he wasn't that nice to Lance this afternoon. Maybe he feels guilty about that. It was stupid to think those things about Lance. He is really trying to get closer to him. He's not lying and he probably will never lie. It was just in his head like always. 

Keith thoughts get interrupted by his phone. He sees Lance's name in the caller ID. Why stomach, stop being weird! He's not angry so I don't have to be nervous at all! 

He takes a deep breath anyway and answers the call.  
"Hey." Keith is sure his voice cracked a little bit. Please Lance don't notice it. He doesn't want Lance to know he's nervous. Keith looks at the screen and sees Lance's face on it. 

"Sup Keith my man." Lance says like only Lance would say it. 

Lance seems to be looking at something. Then a smirk appears on his face and he says.  
"Nice poster." 

Keith looks behind him. And of course his weird Alien's are real poster is behind him. He immediately turns the camera a little bit so it is out of sight. 

"Ahh now I can't see it anymore." Lance whines with a sad face. 

"Great that was what I meant to do." 

"Stupid." Lance looks now like a angry child who wasn't allowed a second cookie. "Hey Keith my sister mentioned you today. It was hilarious."

"What why did she?" Keith asks. 

"Well she has spoken about your futher bride. Wait a second." Lance has thrown his phone on his bed. Keith can hear him run through the door and on some stairs.  
Keith cringed a bit at the word 'bride'. Like he would ever marry. He will never tell someone that he's gay, but that doesn't mean he will marry a woman. He doesn't even see that happening. Nothing against woman of course but just no. 

Lance picks up his phone again and shows him a picture of that one guy from Mulan. Keith is a bit confused why he's showing him thism 

"She said this was you." Lance is already laughing. 

"What?"

Lance now shows a picture of Mulan.  
"So she said you have to marry Mulan."

"This is because I'm Asian isn't it. " 

"Probably. You don't even look like him. Though. You look more like a mix of well okay him. And maybe prince Eric. But also not. I don't know you are just you." The last part Lance says with a smile. As he smiled the weird feeling came back into Keith's stomach. Argg he does not like that. Why is he so nervous? He knows Lance isn't mad at him. But what if he will be one day? Keith won't even ask why if Lance decides he isn't worth the effort.

"Hey are you okay?" Lance says looking worried for the second time today. This time Keith doesn't want to mess it up.

"Yeah.. thanks for asking." He smiles slightly to make Lance less worried. 

"I really think you aren't Keith." 

Keith looks at Lance. He seems serious.  
"Lance I'm good. Just some thoughts." 

"What kind of thoughts?" Lance asks. 

"Nothing! Really don't worry. It's nothing serious. Can we just go back to talk about fun stuff." Keith answers. 

"Alright.. just know I'm here. You have your brother. And now Pidge and Hun.."

"They hate me. So no." 

Lance looks at Keith with shock. Then he asks.  
"No they don't. How did you even get that idea?" 

"I ruined it. Pidge even said 'what is his problem'. Hunk is afraid of me like I'm the devil. Yeah I have the feeling that they hate me." Keith says.

"You heard her say that?" 

"Yeah I'm not deaf. I hear shit when I'm not that far away." 

"She didn't mean it like that." Lance tries to get Keith off the idea that his other two friends hate him. 

Keith looks away.  
"Lance be realistic for a moment. Everybody hates me." 

"I don't."

"Yeah.. sure."

Lance realizes the meaning of that sure. Keith doesn't mean that right?  
"What? Do you think I don't like you!" 

"No.." Keith knows he screwed up. Now Lance knows that he doesn't really trust him. Lance for sure will give up now.

"Yes you do! You think I hate you. Keith why would you think that?" 

"I just do okay!!" Okay fuck he's getting tears in his eyes. No way he's going to cry in front of Lance. He feels that he can't stop them so he hangs up. Lance tried to say something before he hang up, but he didn't hear it anymore. He fucked it up. Why does he always fuck up. Why can't he never do something right. His parents didn't want him because of who he was. The people in the orphanage hated him.  Mrs Rei and Mr Souto knew very well they made the wrong choice. And they made it very clear too. 

He doesn't deserve Shiro. And he's a burden to him. 

And now he lost his only chance in getting a friend. 

He would've fucked it up anyway. So it's good it was early. Now he has at least a little less pain then if they where friends for years. Or he would've done something stupid like kiss him. Keith is happy that didn't happen. And will never happen now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"They hate me. So no." 

Wait.. Keith thinks Pidge and Hunk hate him? Lance looks confused at the boy on his screen.

"I ruined it. Pidge even said 'what is his problem'. Hunk is afraid of me like I'm the devil. Yeah I have the feeling that they hate me." Keith says.

He heard Pidge say that? But she didn't mean it in a mean way. It did sound a little harsh.  
"You heard her say that?" 

"Yeah I'm not deaf. I hear shit when I'm not that far away."  
Well he's right. He could still see him when she said that. 

"She didn't mean it like that." Lance tries to get Keith off the idea that his other two friends hate him. 

Lance sees Keith looking away from the phone.  
"Lance be realistic for a moment. Everybody hates me."

Wow, wow wait a minute. Yeah people are a bit afraid of him. But people don't really hate him. Hate is a strong word. And he has his brother right? He sure doesn't hate him. And he doesn't hate him. He actually really enjoys being with him. He's funny. Trustworthy. Cute when he gets shy. He does rush into things.. like punching somebody. But hey! Free bodyguard.  
"I don't." 

"Yeah.. sure."

Lance realizes the meaning of that sure. Keith doesn't mean that right?  
"What? Do you think I don't like you!"

"No.."  
Lance can just hear he isn't sure about his answer. It sounded so weak. Fuck he really thinks he hates him. No.. no no

"Yes you do! You think I hate you. Keith why would you think that?"  
Wait did that sound too harsh? Please no I want him to know I think he's fucking awesome! 

"I just do okay!!"  
Lance didn't think Keith would snap.

Wait is he going to cry. No Keith don't cry. I don't want you to cry. Please don't cry.  
"Keith.. hey don't cry. I don't hate..." 

He can't finish because Keith hangs up. Fuck 

He lays down on his bed and looks at his phone. He doesn't want Keith to be sad. He wants Keith to smile. He wants to make him smile. He loves it when he gets to see the tiniest smile of him. And preferably if he has put it there. Seeing Keith almost cry breaks his hart. The big bad Keith Kogane just almost cried in front of him. Makes you think a second time if you want to call him the devil himself. 

He needs to call him back. 

He presses the call button. And he waits. But Keith doesn't pick up. He tries a second time. And a third time. Fourth time and a fifth. But no result.  
Lance is getting worried. Maybe he will respond to a text. I wouldn't pick up phone calls either if I was in his situation. 

Lance- Hey.. Keith please know I don't hate you. 

Lance- I really don't think so.

Lance- you're funny. Great to hangout with. Fucking amazing. Every girl swoons around you. Wish I was you ;) 

Keith doesn't respond. And doesn't read them. Lance decides to wait. Maybe he's just I don't know. Talking to his brother? Yeah for sure his brother heared him yell. 

Lance waits an hour before he texts again. 

Lance- Hey hope you respond soon. I'm getting worried. Just know that those thoughts aren't good thoughts. And well they're wrong. I think you're awesome. 

Lance tries to call again. But again Keith doesn't pick up. Lance feels himself getting more worried every minute. He tries calling again. But again he doesn't pick up. 

Lance- Please pick up. Please please. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Her phone rings waking her up. Pidge slowly opens her eyes. And of course she is going to kill the one calling her. Who dares to wake her up. She looks towards her phone laying on the ground. 

It's Lance. Argg he can wait. Tommorow she will see him anyway. He probably just found something about Voltron. But that can wait. Sleep is holy when you are tired. She falls asleep again when the ringing stopped. 

But after a minute of sleep the ringing begins again.  
"Shut up!" She says as she places her pillow over her ears. 

The ringing stops again. She looks on the clock inside her room. It's fucking 3:30 in the morning. She is so going to kill Lance. She tries to sleep again. But of course Lance calls her again. Okay a third time is kind of upsetting. She sits upright in her bed and picks up her phone.

"What do you want Lance? You better have a good reason for waking me up." 

"*Hic* Pidge I need your help.  
Wait.. is Lance crying?

"Lance are you crying?" She is now fully awake. And she blames herself for not picking up the first time he calls. 

"Lance what's wrong?!" 

"He doesn't pick up *hic* and I'm worried. I'm scared Pidge. He sounded fucked up. I don't know *hic* where he lives." Pidge can almost hear the tears streaming down Lance's cheeks. 

"Okay Lance who are we talking about. Then I will try to help you okay." She tries to stay as calm as possible so Lance doesn't freak out any more then he already does. 

"Keith. *Hic* He thinks I hate him. He thinks everyone hates him. I'm so scared Pidge. He doesn't pick up his phone or respond to my texts. What if he... What if he.." 

Pidge knows exactly what Lance is trying to say. "Keith I'm sure he didn't okay. Calm down. Did you say something wrong?" 

"I don't think so.. *hic*"

"Okay, maybe you did and he's just angry. Should I text him? And if he doesn't respond we can ask Hunk to text him. And if that doesn't work I can try to look for his address. Otherwise there is nothing else we can do than wait for tommorow and look if he's at school." 

"And if he isn't at school?" Lance asks. 

"Then we will have to call the Police. They will know what to do." She answers.

"*Hic* Okay.."

"I'm going to call him first. Then I'll text him. I'll call you back in a second, okay?" She says. 

"Okay.." 

She hangs up and calls Keith. After a waiting for a bit. She gets to his voicemail.  
"Hey Keith. Lance is getting really worried about you. If you hear this please call him." 

Good that they all exchanged their phone numbers today. She tries calling him one more time. But he doesn't pick up. 

Pidge- Keith please call me back. Or Lance, and it's okay to call Hunk too. 

She calls Lance back. 

"Did he answer?!" He says as soon as he picks up. 

"No.. he didn't. I left a voicemail and a text." She answers. 

"Fuck." Lance says. 

"Do I have to call Hunk? I never call him this late so he will know it's serious." 

"Please do *hic*" Lance is crying again. 

"Okay. If he picks up I'll invite you to our call." 

And she hangs up again to call Hunk. He immediately answers the call like she expected he would. 

"Pidge? Is something wrong. You woke me up." He asks. You can hear he just woke up. 

"Hey Hunk.. We have a problem. Our newest member is not picking up. Lance is panicking at the moment." Pidge says. 

"Wait? What? What do you mean. You mean Keith right? What Happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Lance just woke me up too. He was crying and seemed to be freaking out. I'm worried now too. He doesn't pick up my calls either." Pidge explains. 

"Can we get Lance here? I'm getting worried now too." 

"Yeah I was already going to do that. Wait a second." She invites Lance to their call. He of course immediately accepts. 

"Hey Lance are you okay?" Hunk asks.

"I guess.."

"Okay so the answer is no." Pidge says. 

"What happened?" Hunk asks. 

They both hear Lance sniff.  
"I.. I called him and we talked. But then he *hic* but then he mentioned ruining his chances with you guys. And then he said that everybody hated him. Of course I said I didn't. But he doesn't believe me and thinks I hate him too." 

"Poor Keith we don't hate him." Hunk says almost crying himself. 

"I kept asking why he would think that. Because I don't hate him. He yelled that he just did and hung up on me. I tried to calm him but I failed. I fucking failed and now he's not picking up!" Hunk and pidge hear a sound on the background. It must be from Lance. 

"What was that?" Pidge asks. 

"My brother kicking my wall. He wants me to be quite.." 

"Hey Lance you don't have to be. Cry and scream if you want. I'm going to call Keith right now." Hunk says. 

"Please do." Lance says with a weak voice.

"Okay I'll call you guys in a minute." And Hunk is gone. It is quiet for a moment. Pidge hear Lance sniff sometimes. He is probably still trying not to cry. But he already is crying so it isn't worth the try anymore. 

"Hey Lance.. it'll be fine I'm sure of it." Pidge tries to calm him. 

"I hope so." 

"It isn't your fault okay." 

"I know." Lance replies. 

They wait for a moment. Waiting for Hunk to call them. Pidge didn't think she would ever go through something like this. But when something like this happens. It happens fast. Or slow. She doesn't even know. Hunk calls back after a couple long minutes.  
"I'm sorry guys. I couldn't reach him." 

"Fuck." Pidge says a bit too loud for this late in the night. Lance doesn't even say something. He just hangs up. 

"I am worried. I was so scared of him this morning. But now I'm scared for him. What if he?" 

Pidge interrupts Hunk.  
"He didn't. He is okay." 

"Let's hope so." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance didn't sleep that night. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to wake up his mom and dad, but he also really wants to. He doesn't want a worried mother, but he also does. He doesn't want advise from his dad, but he also does want advise from his dad. The only thing he is sure of now is that he wants to see Keith. He wants him to be okay. He wants to make him feel wanted. He failed as a friend. He failed. What if he never has the opportunity to see Keith again. Never that small tiniest laugh. Never fanboying about Voltron with him. Never knowing more about him. 

No Lance. Stay positive. He'll be at school. 

His mom saw that there was something wrong. But Lance was too tired. He wanted to leave for school as soon as possible. This day will be a hell. No sleep and not knowing if Keith is okay. Fuck why doesn't he know where he lives. He wished that Pidge found his address. But she said she couldn't find it for some reason. 

Dylan noticed him being tired. But he just started blaming him because he knew that he was awake around 4 am. 

They finally arrived at school. Finally he will see if he's okay. He sees Pidge and Hunk already waiting for him at the entrance. He runs towards them, even though he doesn't have any energy at the moment.  
"Did you guys see him already?!" 

"No not yet Lance." Pidge says looking sad as well. 

"But he's Late very often. Let's wait." Hunk says still hopeful. 

They wait and they wait. The bell will ring in 5 minutes now. But still no Keith. Lance is getting desperate now.  
Please Keith. Be okay. 

The bell rings and still no Keith. Normally he would be stressed out about being late. Now he doesn't even care. They wait some longer. 

"Lance.."

Lance looks towards Hunk. 

 

"Lance! There he is!" 

Lance turns around. And he wants to cry again. A messed up looking Keith Kogane is running towards the entrance of the school. It looks like he didn't even brush his hair. Lance can't breathe for a second. He's happy. He's relieved. He's angry as well.  
Keith runs towards them. But only now he notices the three standing in front of the school. He stops immediately and stands still. 

Is Lance crying.. maybe. But let him be. A sleepless night makes you more emotional. 

"Keith.. fucking hell." Lance rushes towards the boy he was freaking out about. And he hugs him. 

"Lance?" Keith is confused. Why is Lance hugging him. 

"Keith you worried us!" Hunk is now hugging him too. Pidge joins in too. 

"Why? What?" 

Lance is crying the hardest. Even though Hunk is a good second.  
"You didn't pick up.. after*hic* after you hung up yelling at me. I tried to reach you all night. I thought *hic*" 

"We thought the worst situation Keith. We where about to call the police." 

"Oh.." 

"Never! Ever make me worry that much again." Lance says hugging Keith ever harder and almost suffocating him. 

"Guys.. I wouldn't. I wouldn't do something like that. You don't have to worry about that." Keith says. 

"Of course we worry about you idiot." Lance says. 

"Yeah.. you're our friend. And once you are our friend.. You can't get away from us." Pidge says with a smile and tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah.. never. Trust me I tried to get away from her." Hunk says as a joke. 

"Hey!" Pidge says trying to sound offended, but she is to grateful that Keith is back to get offended. 

Lance looks at Keith. And he sees his tiniest smile. He's happy to see that again. 

 

 

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> Sorry(not sorry) for the angst :3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your comments. trying my best to upload with my exams <3


	11. The view is amazing isn't it.

Lance- Where are you guys? 

     Pidge- Gone.

     Pidge- Out of existence.

Lance- Real funny. 

     Keith- It is funny because she mocks you.

Lance- Hunk please be the kind one.

     Hunk- Well he does have a point. 

Lance- *GASP* You two turned Hunk in a monster! I can not believe this. You demons. 

     Pidge- Ahhh compliments this early in the morning. 

     Keith- :) 

Lance- :( 

     Hunk- We are at the table outside.

Lance- Why? School is about to starts. 

     Pidge- Because it's hot as fuck. Now get here. 

Hunk- Language Pidge. 

     Pidge- Because it's hot as my luck. Now get here. 

Lance- I don't think that brother of her is a good influence. 

     Pidge- Matt is a very good influence Thank you very much. 

Lance laughs a bit. He has to say he kinda likes Matt, he's good to hang out with. 

Lance walks towards the place his friends are at. Not that it matters anymore because the bell is going to ring any moment now. It has been a couple days since the whole situation with Keith. The last days he has been walking after Keith like a dog because of what happened. Not that Keith appreciated that very much. But no way that because of his ignorance this is going to happen again. Lance did order Keith to have is phone turned on and with him all the time. Hopefully he will listen so Lance doesn't need to worry anymore.

Pidge and Hunk are more comfortable around him now. They where worried as well when it all happened. Keith said he was sorry for making them worried. He had turned off his phone immediately after speaking to Lance to avoid him. Keith said that he thought Lance was angry and didn't want to talk to him, so he turned his phone off. Keith knew he made a stupid mistake.

Now everything is okay again. Keith is not really open or something with Hunk and Pidge. He still keeps his distance and he doesn't talk a lot. But we'll give it some time. Hunk and Keith talk sometimes now even when we aren't together as a group. And Pidge is always geeking out with him, really fun to see. 

Lance has noticed people talking though, but only people from the senior year, other years didn't it notice yet. The seniors see them sitting together in class of course. Keith still has been keeping his distance at lunch. He only talked to them in the hallway when he was walking to who knows where and they where walking to the cafeteria. 

Hopefully that will change soon. Who cares people know he has friends. Maybe more people will start talking to him when they see he isn't that bad. Maybe even the girls that now only swoon all over him from a distance.

Lance walks towards the table Hunk mentioned. He looks at his phone. There is only like 5 minutes left before school begins, but he already has his books so he isn't stressing out. He was again pretty late today, his brother needs to go to bed earlier. Dylan just didn't want to wake up. Next time he's just going to leave without him. 

"Lance! You're finally here"  
Lance sees Hunk and Pidge sitting at the table. He doesn't see Keith. Weird he thought Keith was with them. 

"Hey Hunk, hey Pidge. Where is Keith?" Lance asks. But before the two can reply Lance hears somebody behind him say. 

"I'm here you idiot. Didn't you see me throw something away in that garbage can over there." Lance turns around and sees Keith. Keith points towards the garbage can just to show Lance how much of a idiot he is. 

"Well excuse me that you wear camouflage everyday." 

"I'm wearing black not camouflage."

Lance point towards the wall the garbage can is standing in front of.  
"And what color is that wall mister Kogane. Black! So you are camouflaged."

"Or you could just admit that you didn't see me and that it was your own fault." Keith says.

Lance just scoffs and sits down next to Hunk. Keith doesn't sit down because why would he, school starts soon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miss Altea greets all the students walking into the classroom. After Keith enters the room she was quiet for a second but then greeted him as well. The four of them sit down where they can sit close to each other. Lance sits next to Keith like every biology class. It doesn't take long before everybody found a seat and the class could begin. But Miss Altea doesn't start. She looks over to Keith, and then at the rest of the class. 

She walks over to Keith. Everybody is thinking about what he possibly could have done wrong.  
"Mister Kogane. Didn't you forget something." 

Keith looks at Miss Altea with confused.  
"What?" 

"I thought we made an agreement on Monday." She says.

He seems to know now what she is talking about. Keith grabs his backpack from the ground and he opens it. He takes a box out of his bag.  
"I didn't forget." 

Lance looks at the box. It's from bakery. Then Lance remembers what Miss Altea said on Monday.  
"You actually brought a cake?" Lance asks.

"Yeah.." Keith replies. 

"Sweet." Lance says with a smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Weeks sometimes go really slow. But sometimes they go really fast. It is already Friday afternoon again.  Lance had to walk home alone again. But this time it was his fault. He talked to long after school with Pidge and Hunk. Keith needed to go home for something so he did leave. 

We talked about this girl Shay again. Well we talked mostly about how Hunk needs to ask her out, because that is more important. He of course said that he didn't want to ask her out. But he's still in denial. Soon he will recognize his feelings as a crush and then he will ask her. It isn't that hard to ask a girl out. Like how can you not recognize that you have feelings for a person. Lance always knows when he likes a girl. Then he just flirts with her and if she likes him back they date.  
But all his relationships didn't really turn out the way he wanted though. Most of the times they broke up with him. He still doesn't know why.

Lance falls down on the couch. He is tired and happy he doesn't have school tomorrow. He almost falls asleep when he hears the front door open. 

"Hey kid." His father says as he walks into the living room. 

"Hey papa. You're home early." 

"Yeah Mr Shirogane said I could leave. There wasn't much work left to do. Where is the rest of my family?" 

"I don't know. Gone?" Lance replies.

His father places his working bag on the table. "Even Dylan? Didn't you just walk with him?" 

"No I didn't. So I don't know where he is now. And mami is probably just outside with Mia and Luis." Lance stands up from the couch to go upstairs. 

"Ah crap." 

Lance turns around so he looks at his father.  
"What?"

"I think I left my laptop at work." His father says irritated. He looks one more time inside his working bag, but indeed no laptop. 

He grabs his keys and says.  
"I'm going back

"Okay good luck then." Lance says.

Before his father leaves he asks.  
"If you want you can come with me. Then I can show you where I work." 

"Are you aloud to bring someone to work?" Lance asks.

"I'm sure Mr Shirogane doesn't mind." 

Lance shrugs his shoulders.  
"Well alright then."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the place that made is move away from Cuba?" 

"The one and only." 

Lance and his father walk into the large and high buildings. This is the main building of the company United black. Lance's father has some high position here. Lance doesn't know exactly what but he knows he helps the CEO. Could his father fire somebody? 

They walk up to the front desk. A lady around 40 years old is doing something on the computer. She is probably just doing some administration work. She sees them walking up to her.  
"Hello Mr McClain. Did forget something?"

"Yeah I forgot my laptop." 

The woman looks towards Lance.  
"Is this your son?" 

"Does he look that much like me?" 

"Yes you can see that immediately. If I'm right your name is Lance right?" 

"Yes ma'am." Lance replies. 

"Ah you have raised a fine boy Rafeal. Just call me Claire sweetie. Would you be so kind to look at this camera?" Claire points towards a round object standing on the desk. Lance steps closer to it and looks at it. It doesn't take long before Claire says he can look away. 

"Here is a visitors pass. This way people won't throw you out." 

"Thank you Claire. See you on Monday." His father says as the he and his son walk towards the elevator. 

As they stand in the elevator and Rafeal Mcclain pushes the right button Lance says.  
"She's nice." 

"Yeah she is. Always nice to talk to her during breaks or other times. She reminds me a bit of your madre." 

"Do you miss mami that much during the day that you go to her? You better pay me so I don't tell her." Lance says. 

"You know I would never seek comfort in another woman Lance. And your madre knows that too." He replies. 

"Of course I know papa." 

They are quiet for a bit. The building is high so it takes a while for the doors to open. But after a short moment of silence they finally open and the two walk out. The first thing Lance notices is the view. It is breath taking. His father sees him staring out of the window appreciating the city below them. 

"Hermosa vista no es. I'm lucky I can work with a view like that before me." 

"It's awesome. Maybe you can see our house from here?" Lance walks up to the window. He can clearly recognize his school from here, so their house must be around there. Maybe you can't see it clearly but he knows it's somewhere behind the school. 

"I've looked already. Someday I'll find it." 

The two men stare some more but get interrupted by a voice behind them.  
"Rafeal? Is it Monday already."

They turn around and Lance sees a very handsome men standing there with a grin on his face, he must have thought his joke was really funny. Lance is already jealous of his body, because damn those arms. Lance notices a scar on the bridge of his nose. He wonders how he got it. 

"Mr Shirogane. Haven't you gone home yet?" His father asks as he sees his boss. 

So this is Shiro. The guy his friends talked about at school and the time they hung out at Pidge's house. He seems nice. And from what he heard he is nice.

"No I haven't. I need to finish one last thing before I go." Mr Shirogane or well Shiro notices Lance." Who is this?"

"This is my son Lance. Lance say hi." His father pushes him a bit towards Shiro. Shiro holds out his hand for Lance to shake. 

"Hello Sir I'm Lance Mcclain." Lance says as they shake hands.

"Hello Lance.." Shiro looks at him for a bit. Lance immediately thinks he did something wrong, this is a millionaire, he doesn't know how to act in front of a guy with so much money. But Shiro smiles again so it's probably alright. 

"I just forgot my laptop. Lance was home too so I asked if he wanted to come. Is it okay if he walks around the building a bit?" His father asks. 

"Yeah sure. Oh Rafeal I hope this isn't bothering you. But could you help me grab some stuff after you found your laptop? It's a bit much for only one person." 

"Of course Mr Shirogane." Rafeal Mcclain answers.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shiro?"

"For as long as we work together Mr Shirogane." Shiro shakes his head and walks out of the room with a smile on his face. 

Lance's father walks away too.  
"I'll be back in a minute. Just entertain yourself, but don't break anything!" 

"I get it." Lance says as he throws his hands in the air to show he won't touch anything. But we all know he will anyway. Lance walks towards a coffee area. This is probably where people eat their lunch. There is a whiteboard in the room though and with markers. This is going to be fun.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shiro- Hey that kid sitting next to my brother in your class is called Lance Mcclain right?

     Allura- Yeah that's him. Sweet kid. 

Shiro- Okay thanks because I just talked to him. I just knew his name sounded familiar.

     Allura- Keith has been opening up a lot more lately. Lance has done a good job in being his friend. But we can't ignore the work Keith has put into all of this. 

Shiro- I'm so proud! He's here with me at my office so I'll tell him Lance is here too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

And masterpiece done.  
Lance places the marker back from where he found it. Then he looks back at his work.  
It's art.  
It's beautiful.  
It's a messed up self portrait with 'Lance was here' underneath it. 

"What did you draw? A messed up donkey?" 

Lance turns around immediately. Who dares to insult his art. Like it may look like a messed up donkey, he's right about that. But you can feel the meaning behind the artwork.  
"How dare you say something like that! Can't you see all the work I've put into this. Like 5 minutes of my time and that's a lot." 

Lance sees now who had violated his work of art. How the fuck did he get here?  
"Keith?" 

"Hey." 

Lance has some malfunction in his head at the moment. Like of all places he could be, Keith is here. Same with the grocery store. But like everyone goes to a grocery store. But a building of a big company?

"What are you doing here?" Lance asks. 

"Well good you are glad to see me. Can really feel the Love Lance." Keith says with too much sarcasm. 

"You know I'm always glad to see you. But how did you get here?"

"Magic? Duh.."  
Keith walks out of the coffee area and towards a random desk.

"A come on dude. Don't be like that."  
And Lance follows him. Keith sits down on a really comfortable looking chair. Lance just sits down on the desk. 

"I'm not joking. How did you get here? Did you break in. Please don't say you broke in."

"I broke in." 

"Shit."

"Kidding! My brother works here. He's just finishing up and then we go home." 

"Your brother works here! Awesome my dad does as well."

"I know." Keith rolls his chair towards the window. The sun is just setting, so the view of the city is even more beautiful then it already was. Lance notices that the yellowish light looks great on Keith. He's looking like a model right now. Lance steps a bit closer to Keith. He notices that his black hair is tied up in a little ponytail. He notices his almost black eyes are shining because of the light. He notices Keith's jawline. 

He notices Keith staring back at him.. fuck. Quick say something otherwise he might think you're creeping.  
"The view is just amazing isn't." 

Okay good job Lance. Good job.

"Yeah everytime I come here I need too see it. And preferably when the sun is going under like now." Keith replies looking back at the city. And he doesn't want Keith to know. But he's looking back at Keith. 

Why is he staring again?

Before he knows it he takes out his phone from his pocket. He goes to his camera and takes a picture. No time to see if it turned out okay, so he just puts his phone back in his pocket again. 

Nothing weird about taking a good picture of a friend. I mean like this is number one on the list of what to do when being a great friend. Take good pictures of them. Girls do it all the time. 

"Hey.." Lance steps even closer towards Keith.

"Do you have time to hang out this weekend? Last weekend you didn't.. and well maybe we can do something fun?" 

Keith turns his head towards him. Okay and his eyes are just shining right now. How do they do that? Sun stop messing with my rough badboy friend who can kill you. 

"Yeah.. I would like too."

"Great!! Let me text Hunk and Pidge if they can come as well." Lance says smiling and already taking out his phone from his pocket again. Keith didn't expect that Hunk and Pidge would come as well.. he feels kind of disappointed. Not that he has something against Pidge and Hunk of course. 

"Yes..sure hope that they can come too." Keith says a bit awkwardly. But he's not totally lying. He would kind of like to hang out with them too. 

"This is going to be great. Maybe Pidge's brother can come too. Then we'll go to the movies or just eating pizza all night. Oh and maybe Shiro can come too. He's actually like the boss of this company. But the funny thing is he's friends with the others." 

"Shiro..?" Keith asks shocked. 

"Yeah have you met him? I know he's still here so if you want to?" 

"Lance?"

Both of the boys turn around. Lance's father is standing in the doorway with his laptop in his hands.  
"Are you coming?" 

Lance looks back at Keith.  
"Well got to go. But I'll see soon okay."

"Yeah.. see you soon." 

Then Lance follows his father to go home. He waves one more time at Keith as he enters the elevator. The door closes and Keith can't see Lance anymore.  
Keith puts his head in his hands. Why did he agree with hanging out. What if he does something stupid. What if they see he's no fun at all. Why couldn't it be just Lance. He's trusting Lance more and more. But that could also result in a crush. No fucking way he's going to let that happen. 

"Keith are you ready to go?"  
Keith looks up and sees Shiro standing there.

"Yeah I'm ready."

He stands up and puts the chair back to where it belongs. He walks out of the room. While he and Shiro walk towards the elevator he gets a glimpse of the whiteboard in the coffee area. He smiles when he sees the drawing. It's actually not terrible. They go to the garage and go into Shiro's car. As they drive away Shiro asks. 

"So did you have fun with.. your friend?" Shiro emphasizes on the word friend. 

"Yeah I actually did." Keith answers. 

"Good. He seems like a great guy. I know his father is."

"He's great." Keith says looking outside to the things flashing by as they drive.

"Shiro?" 

"Yes Keith?" 

"Can you please say no if your friends want to hang out next time?" Keith asks

"What why?" 

"Just promise me?"

"Well alright okay.. I don't have the time anyway." Shiro replies. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance- Guys do you have time to hang out tommorow evening? I already know Keith is coming. 

     Pidge- Wow THE Keith kogane is coming? Didn't expect that to happen.

     Pidge- No offence Keith..

Lance- Hey of course he's going to hang out with us. He's our friend.

    Pidge- Just thought he wouldn't wanna hang out. But great he is!! 

     Hunk- I can come. 

     Pidge- Me too.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He's going to do it. He's going to go over to Pidge's house and stay there. No running away anymore. He can do this. He isn't allowed to leave before Lance does. That is something he thought of. A good way to know if he can leave without it being weird.  
Keith ties his shoes and puts on his favourite red beanie. He grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket. He thought about wearing a jacket but it's still warm outside, so why would he? 

Shiro did got the invite to join them as well. But he said no because Keith asked him to. Shiro still doesn't know why Keith would ask him something like that. But well everything for his little brother. 

"Shiro I'm leaving!" 

Shiro comes rushing out of his study room. "Where are you going?" 

"Hanging out.. with Lance." Keith answers. He's not fully telling the truth. But for some reason he doesn't want Shiro to know that he's going to hang out with his friends. He'll tell him really. Just not now. 

"Alright when will you be back? Shiro asks. 

"I don't know? I think I'll eat pizza or something with him, so I'll will not be here at dinnertime." 

"Okay have fun. Love you." 

"You don't have to parent me.." Keith says as he walks out of the door and closes it.

"Well maybe I want to.." Shiro says before he walks back into his little office. 

Keith goes down to the garage and goes to his car. Wait do they know how Shiro's old car looked? It still has the same license plate. No don't think about that Keith. Why the fuck would they recognize a license plate. 

Keith starts the car and drives to the given address. It isn't a long drive luckily.  
Pidge doesn't live that far from school. 

Keith parks his car infront of Pidge's house. He steps out of the car and walks towards the front door. Okay breath Keith you can do this. It is only the first time you did this no big deal ar all. Just ring the doorbell and go inside.  
He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. He waits for a moment and then the door opens.

"Guys Keith is here!" Pidge says as she sees Keith standing in front of her. 

Keith looks behind Pidge. Lance is standing at the end of the hallway.  
"Ahh.. I thought it would be the pizza. Keith you gave me false hope!"

"Sorry I'm not as cheesy as the pizza. But you are almost comparable." Keith says in a mocking way as he walks past Lance. Lance gasps and looks at Keith like he insulted his mother. 

Keith walks into the living room where Hunk and another guy are sitting. Keith waves and sits down next to Hunk. He doesn't want to sit that close to the other guy because he has no idea who it is. He looks like Pidge though, so hecan guess it's her brother Matt. Shiro talked about him a lot. They are the same age and where in the same class. 

"Hey I'm Matt." The guy says. So Keith was right.

"I'm Keith." Keith tries to sound as nice as he possible can.

Lance sits down next to Keith and Pidge sits down on the floor for no reason. They decided that they where just going to eat pizza and watch a movie. No big plans. They argue a bit over the movie but they agree on watching The emperors new groof. Actually Lance made the decision on watching this movie and they all just went with it.

"Believe me Keith You'll love it. And you'll love Kronk because he's the best."

"Okay I guess?" Keith leans back knowing he won't like the movie. Like it's a kids movie how can someone of their age like this crap. 

"Just trust me Keith. Trust me! Say you trust me!" Lance looks Keith right in the eyes. A little bit too close for Keith's liking.

"Okay I trust you!" 

"Good." Lance says as he starts the movie. 

Somewhere in the first minutes of the movie the pizzaz arrived so they had to pause the movie. Of course Lance complained about that because then Keith would miss the plot of the movie. But Keith promised that he would pay close attention to the movie when they continue. 

They have their pizzas and continue with the movie. And Keith has to admit... He thinks it's quite funny. It's not realistic at all of course. But it's a good feel good. He can see why Lance likes Kronk so much. 

Around 30 minutes in they finished eating and just leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Keith doesn't know if he's correct. Maybe he's just seeing things. But he has a feeling Lance got closer and closer to him. But he must be wrong. Lance was just trying to get comfortable. 

Evertime something funny happened Lance was the one laughing the hardest. And of course Keith's homosexual ass had to think it was cute.  
Everybody was saying he needs to be quiet otherwise they won't hear anything. And what does he do. Stare at him. For sure if Lance knew what he was doing he would be creeped out. He wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Like why would he hang out with a fag. Before you know it people will say he's a fag too. Keith doesn't want people to say bad things about Lance. He will literally fight anybody who says anything bad about that boy. 

"So did you like it? Did you!?" Lance says enthusiastic. 

"Yeah I kind of did." Keith says sincere. 

"Yes!" Lance fist pumps into the air. 

"Next time we should do a Disney movie. Or of course pixar." Hunk says. 

"I agree with that." Pidge says. 

Lance lights up.  
"Finding nemo."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys I have to go. Mama is probably wondering if I'm still alive." Lance says as he stretches himself. 

This is Keith's sign he can leave. Not that it wasn't fun, it really was. But he's tired and wants to go home now. He wants his bed and a good book.  
"I have to go home as well."

"Party poopers." Matt says. 

"Hey sorry but my mama doesn't like me being late." Lance replies.

"Do you need help with exiting my house or..." 

"You can just keep on sitting Pidge. We'll see ourselves out." Lance says grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Yes!" And she cuddles herself back into her bed of blankets and pillows she build sometime during the movie. 

"Bye guys." Lance says. 

"Bye.." Keith says after him. 

"See you two on Monday." Hunk says. Pidge just makes a sound. They can't really understand it because her head is inside of pillows. Matt just says goodbye for her. 

Lance and Keith walk outside. Keith didn't know it would be a lot colder so he's freezing at the moment. He should've brought a jacket. 

"Hey man you okay?" 

"Yeah I just didn't bring a jacket.. but I will survive." Keith answers. 

"You can borrow mine.."

Keith looks at the warm jacket Lance is wearing. He kind of want to say yes.. it must be so comfortable and warm. It's Lance's jacket. He won't get a chance like this ever again.  
But then reality hit him. He has a car and Lance has to walk home. No way he's going to let Lance freeze just because he can't handle a little bit of cold. And it won't be that smart to wear something with Lance's smell all over it considering he does not want to get a crush on the guy in front of him. 

"No you keep it. You'll need it more then I do." 

"You sure? I mean you can just give it back on Monday."

"Yeah I'm sure. You have to walk. I can just turn the heat on in my car." Keith says.

"Alright. Then I'll see you on Monday." Lance says with a smile. 

"Yeah see you on Monday." Keith smile back.

Keith gets into his car. He sees Lance walking away. He looks at him till he's around the corner. Then he drives away in the opposite direction. 

Not getting a crush is going to be harder then he thought it would be. 

A lot harder.

 

 

End of chapter 11....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> My exams are over!!! Finally.  
> Now I have to wait for the results. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> Since it will be pride month soon I wanted to do something special. So I made a plan.  
> I'm going to try my best to make for every day of the month June a different drawing. Like day one is gay pride so I draw a homosexual couple. And for day two a lesbian couple etc etc. 
> 
> I'll post them on the insta above. Hope I'll succeed in posting them all because I think it will be pretty hard. 
> 
> Because I don't have any school now anymore I'll try to post more! See you next chapter.


	12. Pillow material.

"Lance get out of my room!"

Dylan throws his pillow at Lance who is standing in the doorway. Lance can duck just in time and the pillow goes through the door down the stairs. Dylan groans and stands up.  
"Thank you Lance! Now my pillow is gone."

"What where you doing??" Lance says with a knowing smirk. He saw Dylan hide his phone away when he entered the room.

"Nothing and it wouldn't be your fucking business." 

Lance puts his hands in the air in defeat. "Alright alright. You know we are both guys so you don't have to be .." 

Lance can't finish because Dylan yells really loud.  
"Fuck off Lance. Get my pillow and go away!"

"Okay okay I get it. You don't have to yell at me" 

Lance rushes down the stairs and picks up the pillow. Dylan is so unbelievable scary right now. Puberty isn't doing him good. He is grumpy all the time and is just a big brat. Lance hopes this will go away soon. Maybe it became worse because they moved? He's only a teenager so this must have been harder on him than the rest of them. Now it sounds like Lance is a full adult. Well he's officially, but he's only 18 himself. 

He really misses his family in Cuba, so he could understand why this had such an effect on Dylan. He misses his sister who he could always come to for advice. He misses his brother who was the best to hang out with. He wants to hold and play with their children again like he used to do. Tag was always their favourite game to play with Uncle Lance.

And he misses his sweet abuela who he can't see anymore because she doesn't know how technology works. She does call every week thankfully. 

They live in America for around four months now, and he's been at school for two. It's already starting to get a little colder. Soon it will be Halloween his first Halloween in America. He never really celebrated it because in Cuba people don't really do it, but he always wanted to. Hunk and Pidge say it's amazing. What if he gets Keith to dress up as a prince! For sure he will show a picture of it to Mia. Well or he will dress up as a prince because well look at him. But he's like a prince everyday so with Halloween he could be something different. 

"Give me my pillow!" Dylan grabs the pillow out of Lance's hands as soon as he's upstairs again. 

"Now leave" Dylan points towards his door. 

"Okay okay I'll leave." Lance says as he walks out of the door and closes it.

He wanted to ask Dylan if he wanted to come with him into the city. But he's busy jerking off to girls he'll never get. 

Even if he lives here for 4 months now he hasn't been exploring the city that much. He has been there with his mom before for new clothes. Summer clothes aren't really comfortable when temperature drops. But he hasn't done what he loves most, exploring every little shop they have. Maybe they have some little boutiques!

"Lance where are you going?" His father asks as Lance prepares to leave and is tying his shoes.

"Voy a la ciudad. Volveré en un par de horas." 

"Alright just be back before dinner." His father says as he walks towards the front door. 

"Of course I'm back before dinner. Mama is making lasagna." Lance opens the front door. He almost forgets to take his house keys with him but he remembers just in time and grabs them. 

"Bye papa." Lance says as he walks out of the door. 

Because of the trouble of not having a car and or license.. he has to take the bus. But okay it isn't that horrible.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance steps out of the bus. He had to stand the whole time because it was very crowded. Well what do you expect when you take the bus to the city on a Saturday. Lance is happy he decided to wear a warm hoodie. What he would give for Keith's warm beanie too. How did Keith wear that thing in the summer though? Like he had short sleeves but all black. And of course black pants. And a beanie. He must be immune to heat. Sometimes he took the beanie off and Lance saw sweat on his forehead, so it must have been warm for him though. Lance has to ask Keith why he would wear something like that in the summer. But first now he's finally here.. little shops. 

Lance walks around and sees some places he has been with his mother. They where just your average h&m clothing stores. Now Lance wants to go to the smaller shops. And maybe he'll look into the rich area for fun. You know look at stuff you'll never even be able to afford. 

It doesn't take long before he sees a small beauty store. This could be interesting. Maybe they have some skincare product he'll get addicted to. He enters the shop and he gets greeted by one of the people who works there. He walks over towards the skincare area. There are some interesting products here. Most of them are natural products without chemicals so that must be good. 

Then he sees the price. And no not really worth it. Maybe they have some less expensive stuff too. He walks to other areas of the store. He sees one product he would like to buy and it isn't really expensive. It's a cinnamon lip balm. He likes cinnamon so why not put it on your lips. 

He walks out of the little store and continues his journey. He's going to look at a couple more shops and then he deserves a cup of coffee. Well he has just decided that he deserves it. 

He buys some skincare products and one product for his hair. Then he sees a nice coffee shop. Hopefully they have something with cinnamon. That lip balm made him want cinnamon now.

There aren't many people in the coffee shop at the moment. Just enough to have a good fibe but not like Starbucks that there are people everywhere. While he would go to Starbucks if he just wants coffee to take with him. 

"Hello sir can I take your order?" 

Lance didn't notice it was already his turn to order, so he looks up to the menu to make a decision really fast.  
"I would like to have the cinnamon latte please." 

The girl behind the counter presses some buttons on the screen in front of her  
"Of course and do you want something to eat with with it?"

"No thank you." Lance replies. 

"Alright then it will be 5 dollar.

Lance gives her the money and he sits down at a table waiting for his coffee. If the coffee here tastes good he will surely come back here again. He likes this place already. He takes out his phone out of his pocket and sees Pidge and Hunk ar texting at the moment. 

     Pidge- No seriously he said we had to do page 43 till page 53 as homework. 

     Hunk- No I clearly heard page 43 till 47 coming out of his mouth. 

     Pidge- Dude this is Iverson we are talking about. You think he will only give 4 pages as homework? I think not!

     Hunk- But I clearly heard 43 and 47 Pidge. I don't want to do more then I should so you better not be playing with me now. 

     Hunk- Otherwise no food for u >:(

     Pidge- Just do it! 

Lance- I thought we had to make 33 - 40...

Lance- Guess who needs to do more shit when he gets home.

Lance- < This guy. 

     Pidge- F 

     Hunk- I'm sorry my brother. May you be remembered. 

     Keith- We had homework? 

Lance laughs out loud in the coffee shop. Hopefully nobody isn't staring at him right now. Poor Keith but well he will have a good grade even without making his homework. Well he will get detention from Iverson of course if he doesn't make it. 

     Pidge- Dubble F

     Hunk- Do you have your books at home Keith? Otherwise you'll be in a lot of trouble. 

     Keith- I got them. I'll be fine. 

Lance- Good :3 

Lance- Don't want you in trouble.

Lance- I'll still laugh my ass off though if you will get attention. 

     Keith- I'll just drag you down with me.

Lance- How dare you treat our friendship like this!

     Keith- You where the one that was going to laugh if I get in trouble!

Lance- Yeah so that's what friends are for. 

      Pidge- He has a point..

Lance- See Pidge agrees with me so HA.

     Keith- Argg I got to go.

Lance- running away aren't we. 

Keith didn't respond anymore. Coward... 

Lance- I got to go too. My coffee is almost ready I think. 

The moment he says that the girl who took his order yells "A cinnamon latte!?" 

He walks up to her and takes his drink. As he walks back to the table he notices something he didn't notice before. How couldn't he have noticed this. He quickly puts his coffee on the table and tries to not stand out. It can't be Shiro over there. And he knows who that white hair belongs to. What are they doing here together?

He looks closer to really see if it's her. And yes that is indeed his biology teacher Miss Altea. 

Would they be on a date? No it looks like Shiro is in work clothing. But still this is picture worthy. Lance grabs his phone and takes a picture. The others will love this, it is their friend so they'll love this. 

Lance- [picture]

Lance- Guess who I found. 

     Hunk- Wait! is that Shiro? What is he doing with.. 

    Hunk- That's Miss Altea! 

    Pidge- I sense tease matterial? 

    Pidge- Are they on a date? 

Lance- I don't know.

Lance- It's not like I'm going to ask that!

     Pidge- How do they know each other?

     Pidge- And how did Miss Altea get in touch with a millionaire. 

     Hunk- She wouldn't be after his money won't she?

     Hunk- because then I will go have a good talk with her!!! >:( 

    Pidge- Knowing her she wouldn't right. She is always so nice. 

Lance- Yeah maybe it's good that Shiro would date her. I mean she's nice and beautiful.. funny, cute, sweet, laugh and overall a good human being.

     Pidge- Okay we get it Lance. 

     Hunk- But we only know her from class. Look Shiro deserves the best okay! 

Lance- I've only met him once at his office. But I already think he deserves the best. 

     Pidge- Pretty funny how your dad works for him and we are friends with him.

     Keith- What? What is this. 

     Hunk- Ow you don't know him yet. Well maybe from like tv and stuff but not personal.

     Hunk- It's our friend Shiro. 

     Pidge- And it finally looks like he took some time off work and is trying to score. 

Lance- score? Really. 

     Pidge- Like you would'nt call it that. 

Lance- Okay fair enough. 

     Keith- Yeah.. I know him. 

     Hunk- Duh that guy is all over gossip websites. I hope the paparazzi doesn't see him now. 

     Keith- Why is he with our teacher? 

     Pidge- We don't know. Maybe they met somewhere? 

Lance- Hey but we aren't sure this is a date. We need to confirm it as soon as possible though. 

     Hunk- Pidge will you text him? Or do we send the picture to Matt and let him handle it. 

     Pidge- Matt, he's good in things like this. For sure he can get everything out of him. 

     Pidge- I'll send the picture. 

     Keith- I got to go. 

Lance- Me too before they see me.

Lance shuts off his phone and drinks his coffee as fast as he can. He needs to get out of here before they see him. That will be awkward because then Shiro knows he took that picture. And well it's his teacher outside of school. You don't want to see your teacher outside of school. Maybe if the two of them are really dating and Shiro starts to hang out with them, he will be okay to talk to Miss Altea outside of school. 

Lance is successful in sneaking out without being noticed. He walks a couples streets forward so he won't come across them anymore. 

It is already starting to get late. His mom will kill him if he's late for dinner. And he doesn't want Mia and Louis to worry about him. They did that multiple times when Dylan wasn't home or came home late. Lance walks back to the bus stop and goes home. Home where the lasagna is waiting for him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith I'm home!" 

Keith is standing in the living room of their apartment. He was waiting for Shiro to come back home. Now he hears the man close the door and walk into their apartment. Shiro had told him he was going to his office for a meeting today. Keith had scolded him because it is Saturday and he Shiro doesn't work on Saturdays. But Shiro went anyway saying the client only had time today. But now he got a picture of him having coffee with his teacher. Did Shiro lie to him? Doesn't he want him to know he goes on dates? 

"Keith? Are you home?" 

"Yes Shiro. I'm in the living room." He must have sounded pretty cold.

Shiro enters the room and sees Keith standing there with his arms crossed and frowning. Shiro immediately knows Keith is angry. Did he do something wrong? 

"Are you okay Keith?" Shiro asks. 

Keith grabed his phone and holds it before Shiro's face.  
"Care to explain? You told me you where going to work but you had a date instead. You could've just told me." 

"Keith it isn't what it looks like" 

"Well I have a feeling it is Shiro! O really want you to go on dates but you don't have to lie to me!" Keith is really upset. He knew Shiro didn't really trust him. He would've told him if he trusted him. It is so obvious. It is his fault Shiro can't see his parents anymore so why would he trust him. He always says he chose to take care of him and that he doesn't want to go back. But that is a lie. Who wouldn't want to go back to their real family. Keith wants his real family too. Not the ones that didn't want him just a different real family. Born again into a family like Pidge's, Hunk's or the family Lance always talks about. 

Shiro sees Keith eyes tearing up. He knows what's happening. Keith had this a lot after his parents adopted him. He thinks too much and then shuts down. Shiro rushes towards his little brother and helps him sit down. This didn't happen in years now why did it start again? Did something happen? Is it going to happen more often? It better not he doesn't want Keith to go through this again. 

"Keith hey it's going to be okay. Look at me I'm here." But Keith didn't look at him. 

He remembers the one thing that could calm him down when he was a child. Where did they put it? 

"Keith I'm going to get Mister Hama okay?" Keith again didn't answer. Shiro runs off towards Keith's room. It must be there somewhere. As he enters the room he immediately goes to Keith's closet. He pulls off all the clothing from their hangers and looks inside it. No Mister Hama. He'll clean up the mess he's making later Keith comes first. 

He looks at every place he could think of. But he can't find it. Maybe Keith threw it away thinking it is too childish? No he has to keep looking. 

He didn't look underneath his bed yet. He lowers himself on to the floor and looks. And there it is. He picks it up and rushes towards Keith who is still sitting on the ground. 

"I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find him." Shiro gives Mister Hama to Keith. 

Keith looks at the purple animal. His black eyes and short tail. The small laugh on it's face is still the same as he remembers from years ago. His hippo, his only friend when he was 10. Keith hugs it close and plays a bit with Hama's ears. After a few minutes he calms down. He looks up to Shiro and says in a soft voice "Sorry" 

"Don't say sorry." Shiro sits down next to him and lays his little brothers head on his chest. He plays a bit with Keith's hair. 

"Do you know why this just happened again?" Shiro asks. Keith only shrugs. But Keith does know why this happened. Just the constant fear of disappointing Shiro and not being important to him anymore feels worse everyday. The fear of people leaving him, not just Shiro alone but everyone. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge... Lance. He wants to blame Lance for everything but thank him too. He introduced Pidge and Hunk to him. He made him feel less lonely. But he's also the reason he's more afraid. Now he has more people to lose. And because of his crush growing on the Cuban boy he's more afraid of disappointing the ones he cares about. And he'll lose Shiro too if this continues. He'll lose him for sure. And what would Lance say if he finds out! Fag, disgusting, failure, sick, weird, creepy, slut, pervert... Not normal, Not human. He'll hate him just like Shiro. He'll tell Pidge and Hunk about it and they'll stop talking to him too.

And then he's alone. Really alone. No Shiro to back him up anymore too. 

Keith holds Mister Hama closer  
He's feeling the panic coming back. Shiro holds him closer too noticing that Keith is freaking out again.  
"Shht Keith it's okay. I'm here I'm always here." 

"Promise?" keith says in a weak voice. 

"Yes Keith I promise." 

Liar.. 

"I won't leave you." 

Liar.. 

"I'll always be there for you." 

Liar.. 

"No matter what." Shiro plays a bit more with Keith's hair. It's growing a bit long. Maybe he needs to take him for a hair cut. 

"Keith?" 

"Yeah..?"

"It wasn't a date. I knew her from your first day at school. I was on my way home, but then we saw each other and I asked if she wanted coffee. She accepted and we talked a bit. But no date." Shiro explains. 

"Oh.."

"We talked a bit about you." 

"Me?"

"Yeah.. like how you are doing in her class. And I'm proud of how you improved." Shiro says. 

"Improved?" 

"Socially. She told me you sit with more people now and actually talk to them. And of course how you are comfortable with Lance around you. If you want you could invite him here" 

"No I don't want him to know." Keith frowns and hold Mister Hama closer. 

"What don't you want him to know?" Shiro asks confused.

"That I live in a penthouse. And that my brother drives a expensive car and has millions of dollars on his bank account." 

"Keith do you really think something will change if people knew I was your brother?" 

"Yes everything will change. They will think I'm a spoiled kid and that I'm stupid!" 

Shiro grabs Keith's chin softly and turns his head so Keith has to look at him. "Keith listen. He likes you now and won't just change his opinion of you just because you are rich." 

Keith interrupts him.  
"You are rich.." 

"Fine because I am rich. When I met him at my office he didn't want to look nicer because he was meeting me. Of course he was more nervous but that was because he didn't know me. But he does know you. He won't think differently of you I swear." 

"You sure.." 

"Yes." 

"You won't have to tell him immediately. Just don't keep it from him, okay?" 

"Okay.." Keith replies. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man you don't look so good. Have you had enough sleep?" Lance asks. 

"Do I look like I've had enough sleep?" Keith asks.

"No so.. I guess the answer is no."

Lance and Keith are working on a project in biology. It's something about an organ Lance didn't even know he had in his body. But luckily Keith does know. He has to admit that Keith is doing more work then he is doing. Keith knows more then he does okay. He tried to help but Keith didn't want him too because that disturbs his 'focus'. Like okay if you don't want me to look at the possibility of removal or disturbances when it isn't operational anymore, that's okay he'll just sit there and pretend he's working. 

Keith ordered him to do the presentation though. But he didn't expect Keith to have a nice flowing and fun speech in front of the whole class.

Lance is allowed to doodle the organ. But he doesn't know if he's happy with that job. 

"Did you have a rough weekend?" Lance asks. 

Keith thinks back at Saturday evening when he was panicking again like he did years ago. And Sunday trying to stay away from Shiro while Shiro did the opposite. Shiro tried his best to comfort Keith. Je gave him food, presents and more food. But Keith just wanted to be alone and sleep. Which he didn't get because everytime he fell asleep Shiro knocked on his door!

"Yeah.. couldn't sleep for two nights. But I'm okay now." Keith says while writing. He's almost finished. Just a couple more sentences and they are done. Then Lance can go make a presentation and a PowerPoint. He was really excited to make the PowerPoint. He lighted up when Keith asked him about ideas for a presentation. Lance immediately said he wanted a PowerPoint. It was cute.. 

No Keith stop it. Just focus on your work and stop thinking about Lance. 

"Are you done?" Lance asks. 

"Yes all done. You can starts with the presentation. Don't forget you actually need to say something too. Only a PowerPoint presentation isn't going to do the trick." 

"I get it, I get it!" Lance says as he opens the program to make a PowerPoint. He's already smiling. He's for sure making the best PowerPoint presentation the people here have ever seen! 

Keith watches Lance working with passion. Why does he need to be so cute. Why does he need to have a beautiful smile. Why does he love those blue eyes and brown skin. Keith is gets more frustrated every second he's looking at him. He wants to get out of here but he can't. Maybe he can go to the bathroom? But he'll need to come back anyway, so what is the point? 

He'll just need survive for the rest of this class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

     Hunk- Hey I finished the book. Now it is lunchtime I can give it back to you. Come to my locked I'll give it there. 

Keith- Alright see you in a minute. 

Keith- Did you like the book? 

     Hunk- I'll tell you later. Someone is walking up to me.

Keith- Okay I'm coming then.

Keith puts his phone in his pocket and starts walking towards Hunk's locker. His locker isn't far luckily. It's close to his locker and he needed to get something anyway. Today's first lesson is always biology and their lockers are also close to that classroom. So he will never have to rush from one side of the building to the other side on Mondays. Lance on the other hand has his locker close to the gym. That's not that far from the entrance but not that close to the biology classroom. Pidge has the best locker of them all. Literally by the entrance. And they thought about her height so she can actually reach her locker. She must have been born lucky because he has the lowest locker, so needs to sit on the floor to get his books. 

"Hey Keith! Where are you going? The cafeteria is the other way." 

Keith turns around and sees Lance walking up to him. The mixed feeling are back again. He doesn't want to see him at the moment, but he loves seeing him too. This is just great! 

"Oh.. hey Lance. I'm not going to the cafeteria. Hunk wanted to see me at his locker." Keith replies. 

"Why?" 

"To give my book back." 

Lance starts walking next to him. And something in Keith says he isn't going to leave.  
"Oh! I hope he liked it. Well of course he liked it, it is Volton how could he not like it."

"Yeah he must have liked it." Keith says. Lance started to talk about a random subject. And he talked of course about the new Voltron book coming out in a month. They are all so excited. Pidge and Lance are like only talking about that when they see each other. And who can blame them. 

"Keith? What if we where thrown into space with each other. That would be so awesome! Okay I would miss my family like a lot. But then we could be awesome space warriors. No I would be a space knight and you would be a space Ninja." 

"And Pidge and Hunk?" Keith asks. 

"They'll go with us too of course. Pidge the technician and Hunk the kind. We would be legends Keith." Lance replies.

"Keep dreaming Lance." 

"Hey! Maybe it could become reality. You never know." 

They walk a bit further. They are almost at Hunk's locker. Keith hopes he didn't wait for too long.

"How did you even get to this point. Do you eat fast food every night?" Lance and Keith hear this and look at each other. Who would say this to somebody.  
As they walk around the corner they see something that makes Keith's blood boil. How dare they! How fucking dare they! 

Hunk is standing there surrounded by four guys who think they are so fucking awesome. How can you be awesome if you say something like that to the nicest person of the school! One of the guys and obviously the leader pushes his finger against Hunk's stomach.  
"It's so squishy. It's like you can feel the milkshake and the cola." 

"You know girls like people who are healthy. Like us not you." 

Lance is the first one to actually do something while Keith is still thinking about punching the living out of them all.  
He walk up to them and stands in front of Hunk.  
"Guys go away. He didn't even do something to you." 

"Yes he did. He's fat. And I don't like fat." Their leader says. 

"He's not fat.." Lance tries to says but he gets cut off by one of the other bullies.

"It's funny how a black guy stands up for it's own species isn't. Well we get it. Otherwise you apes won't survive here."  
That hurt Lance and Hunk both. 

And Keith is now done. He's done so much that when he's done with those racist fuckers! They'll beg for Lance and Hunk to even be allowed to kiss their shoes! 

Keith walks up to them. They see him coming but don't understand he's here to defend the one they are insulting.  
"Ah the man Keith himself. You won't have to beat up somebody here. We are already going to do that for you." 

As the leader wants to go for his first kick at Lance Keith storms towards him and pushes him on the floor. He lets out a groan when he hit the floor, Keith didn't do it softly so it better hurt. 

"One, i do have somebody to beat up."  
He kicks him one time.

"Two, It is you."  
He kicks his side.

"Three, you better never talk to them ever again!!"  
He grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall. He punches him right in the face. Then he lets go. 

He now notices that the leaders friends didn't even try to help. He notices now that everyone is watching. He also sees Miss Altea coming towards him. 

Before she can reach them Keith says.  
"And he's not fat.. he's pillow material."

"Keith Kogane! What do you think you are doing!" Miss Altea is now pulling him towards her. 

"I am defending my friends from being insulted. That's what I'm doing! They said things about Hunk being fat and then went on to be racist! Well I tell you something you have been beaten up by an Asian guy. How does that feel!" Keith kind of lost it. But he means well. 

"You are all coming with me! Now!" 

And so they did. Keith, Lance, Hunk and the four other guys walked behind Miss Altea to the principal's office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance I want you to tell me exactly what happened." 

Lance was sitting inside of the principal's office. In front of him was the principal himself. Coran as all the people may call him. 

"Lance where they saying offensive things to you and Hunk?" Coran asks.

"Yes they where.."

"And Keith was beating Rolo up for that?" 

"Yes he did.. Look I know he shouldn't have hurt that guy.. but he did do it to defend us." Lance doesn't want Keith to be in a lot of trouble. He did this for him and Hunk. Of he would be expelled from school then he would feel incredibly guilty.

"I get it. You know this is the first time Keith actually tried to protect somebody. Good to see he's making friends." Coran says with a smile. 

"He's in a lot of trouble isn't he?" Lance asks already feeling guilty. 

"I don't know." 

"You don't?" 

"If Rolo has some serious injuries his parents could take action. Then he will be in a lot of trouble. Or maybe the parents will take an apology as enough and let it go. He will have some serious detention of course." Coran answers. 

"He's not getting expelled?" Lance asks. 

"No he's not. But only because you and Hunk where getting bullied. I'll discuss this with Rolo's parents as well. Both of them where wrong." Coran says. 

"Okay.. Can I see Keith now?" 

"After he's done talking to Miss Altea." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith I get why you did this. But this isn't the way we do things." Miss Altea says to Keith.

"He was going to hurt Lance!" Keith is still unbelievably angry. 

"We know. And people say they started and indeed insulted Lance and Hunk. But you still kicked him and punched him." 

"I know! I just needed to protect them okay. And that was the only way I could think off." Keith says the last part a lot softer then before. 

"Keith I'll have to call your brother again." She says. 

Keith knows he can't change it and is quiet.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith!" 

Keith sees Lance running towards him. Keith has been told to wait outside for his brother to pick him up. But his friends aren't going to make him wait alone. He's in trouble because he wanted to protect his friends. And now they'll stay with him for support. 

"Hey Lance." Keith tries to smile. But he's only thinking about the disappointed in Shiro's eyes he'll see in a moment. 

Lance rushes towards his friend and wraps his arms around him. "I'm so sorry you got into trouble for me!" 

"I'm sorry too." Hunk says now walking up to Keith as well. 

"Don't worry Keith it's going to be okay. I heard that they aren't going to press charges. Maybe Rolo got so afraid of you he didn't even dare." Pidge says while she sits down next to Keith. 

Lance is still hugging Keith. He's not going to let go. He thinks back to the moment he closed his eyes awaiting the hit from that Rolo's feet. But it never came because Keith had thrown Rolo against the floor. He's so thankful. 

And when he pushed him against the wall. He was so.. so. 

Lance doesn't know but it gave him shivers all over his body. 

"Please don't get yourself in trouble for us. I don't want you to get in trouble!" Lance says with his head in Keith's neck. Keith hopes he isn't blushing. He probably is. 

"It wasn't that big of a deal.." 

But Lance doesn't want Keith to say that.  
"Yes it was!" 

"Thank you for standing up for me Keith. " Hunk says.

Pidge puts her hand on Keith's shoulder.  
"And saying he was pillow material was just amazing." 

Keith can feel Lance nod against his neck, so he must agree with that. 

"My brother will arrive soon.." Keith takes a deep breath. Yes he's afraid this was the final straw. Now Shiro has to be unbelievably angry at him. He told him last time he doesn't want to leave work for him anymore. 

"We'll stay.. you know for support." Pidge says with a sweet smile.

"Yes we'll stay." Hunk says. 

And Lance just nods against his neck again. 

And it doesn't take long. He sees Shiro's car driving up to him and after a while parking in front of him. This is it. Wait.. they are all still here and Shiro... Fuck.

"Keith Kogane! This is the limit!" 

Keith looks down towards the ground as Shiro walks towards him. He has forgotten all about his friends sitting there. The only thing he can think of now is Shiro being angry. He's angry and he doesn't want him to be. Keith feels like crying. 

"Again I get called by Allura because you hurt someone! You are so lucky that that kids parents aren't pressing charges! I am so disappointed in you. You don't even know how disappointed I am in you Keith." 

"I'm sorry.." Keith says really really quiet. 

"You better be sorry Keith." 

"Shiro?" 

"What?" Shiro looks over to the people sitting next to his little brother. He didn't even notice them. 

But now he does. And he knows them.  
Why are Hunk and Pidge sitting next to his brother?  
"Hunk? Pidge?" 

"Shiro?" Hunk and Pidge say at the same time. 

"Are you.. his brother?" 

"Are you his friends?"

"Yeah. We are." 

"Yeah. I am."

Keith is silent the whole time. They know. They know he's rich and Lance will think differently about him now. And Pidge and Hunk will hate him for not telling him. Why didn't he tell them? Maybe he thought he was too late telling them. 

"How you both have different last names.. And you two don't look alike at all! Why didn't you tell us Keith!?" Pidge says. 

"I.. I don't know." 

"So you two are both his friends." Shiro asks. He seems to have forgotten all about the being angry. 

"Yes we are. Lance kind of forced is too." 

"You have more friends!!" Shiro hugs Keith and almost squeezes all the air out of his lungs. 

"Shiro I think you're killing him.." Pidge says. 

"Yeah Shiro it would be better to let go now." Hunk says. 

And Shiro does let go.  
"Keith why didn't you tell us. You are friends with my friends. Do you think I would be against that?" 

"No.. no I just. I just. I don't know." 

Shiro, Pidge and Hunk both surrounded Keith asking question after question. Lance notices Keith getting paler then he normally already is. That can't be good.  
"Guys stop!" 

They stop and look at Lance. Then they notice as well that Keith isn't liking what they are doing. 

"Give him some space." Shiro says afraid Keith is going to shut down again. 

Keith takes a few breath's and sits down. Lance is the one that walks up to him. He places his hand on Keith's cheek and strokes it a bit with his thumb.  
"Hey Keith you don't need to explain. It's okay. You probably don't even know why you didn't tell us.

"You aren't mad at me?" Keith asks quietly again. 

"No I'm not mad.. we aren't mad. Just go home with Shiro now okay. We'll talk about everything later." Lance says trying to calm Keith down.

"Okay." Keith replies. 

Shiro walks towards the Keith and leads him to his car. The rest watches them get in the car and drive away soon after.  
They are quiet for a little while. 

But then Pidge says.  
"Well didn't expect this to happen."

 

 

End of chapter 12.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta


	13. Gift.

Keith looks outside the car window. Yesterday was a total disaster. He only now realizes how hard he punched that guy. Keith looks at his hand covered with his leather glove. People won't see the bruises on his knuckles, but they are there. 

This morning there was nothing he could do or say. Shiro wanted to give him a ride to school before he want to work. Keith could've survived on his own, it's only going to school. But Shiro insisted. No one says no to Shiro, so he agreed.  
But much words aren't spoken. It's not really awkward but it isn't comfortable as well. Keith knows Shiro wants to say something. 

He thought he and Shiro had the talk already yesterday. What does he want to say that he didn't make clear then? Yesterday when they drove away from school it was very awkward. Shiro knew Keith wanted to be quiet for a moment. But he also had so many questions. Why did he keep his friendship with his friends from him? When did he suddenly have more friends? Was that Lance guy the reason? Because then he will need to thank him. What would he like? Clothes? Food? Money?? 

No Keith wouldn't want him to spend a lot on something like this. He would say it isn't that big of a deal. 

But actually it is. Keith never really have any friends besides Shiro. But well you can't say that your big brother is all you need. How did he get friends so quickly in like two months? Well anyway Shiro was proud of him. Shiro even called Sal to make Keith's favourite dinner. 

After that Shiro said they should talk. first Keith really didn't want to do that. But Shiro convinced him. Keith told him that he was nervous to tell them he was his brother. Maybe they would've thought differently about him. Like he was the guy Shiro didn't talk much about. And then later he thought it was too late to tell them. He was afraid they would be angry at him for not telling something big like this. 

Keith was happy everybody didn't lash out on him. 

Keith thinks back to the moment Lance comforted him. He was so close to him. So close to him and Shiro was right there. What if he saw... No no way he was blushing. And if he was Shiro was more interested in Keith almost having the same thing as the day before.

"Keith?" 

Keith looked towards Shiro.  
"Yeah?"

"I just want you to.. be careful. And have a nice day at school."

"I get it Shiro. I won't almost break a jaw and other multiple bones again." Keith rolls his eyes and looking outside again. 

"I just want you to know I'm not mad anymore because you did that. You did it for Hunk so I actually need to thank you." Shiro says. 

Not long later they arive at the school. Shiro parks at a parking place for dropping your kids off. They don't say much anymore. Keith just grabs his bag and opens the car door. 

"Have fun."

"School isn't fun."

Keith steps out of the car. While he closes the door he hears Shiro say.  
"See you at Lunch." 

But before he can reply the door already closes and Shiro drives away. What does he mean 'see you at lunch' Is he coming to school?! 

Maybe he just heard it wrong. Yeah he must have heard it wrong. No way he can just leave his office and go to his school. 

Keith just shakes his head and walks towards the entrance of the school. He has some time left to find the others. But first he has to get his books.  
He starts walking and it doesn't take long before he notices people staring. He never really cared but now it feels weird. He starts listening if he can hear what they are saying about him. By their faces he can see they are scared but not judging him. He never had people not judging him. What is going on? 

"I heard he stood up for that one guy. You know Hunk. And he defended the new guy from Cuba too." 

"Oh I know Hunk. I have art with him. And the other one is Lance. My friend has a little crush on him." 

Really.. Keith feels himself getting jealous. But he's not going to do anything about it. Lance deserves a cute girl. He sees a couple of guys talking a bit further. He walks past them. 

"I heard that Rolo has a broken jaw." 

"What no way. But well it is Kogane. Of course something is broken."

Lies he is going to be at school today. And nothing broke in his body. Keith walks further towards his locker. As he grabs his books out of his locker he hears more people talk. 

"Why would he help someone?"

"I hear Rolo threatened him before the fight." 

"He looked so hot defending those two people." 

"Hope my boyfriend will beat someone up for me like that." 

"Hope he will be my boyfriend." 

"True that would be such a cool story. Just like a romance story. You know normal girl and the bad boy." 

Sorry girls not going to happen. I'm damned to be forever single. 

"Keith!" 

That is the voice of someone he doesn't want to ignore like the rest. Keith turns around and sees Lance sprinting towards him. Not that running is allowed in the hallways but Lance is doing it anyway. 

"Keith I was waiting for you! How did you slip past me?" Lance is now leaning against Keith while everyone is watching. 

"Isn't that one of the guys he defended?" 

"Are they friends?" 

"They sit next to each other in class most of the time."

Lance notices people talking. He grabs Keith's arm and pulls him with him. Away from all the people. When he was taking Keith with him Lance saw someone watching them. It was his little brother. He didn't look too happy but okay why would Lance care. His main priority is getting Keith away from all the gossip. 

"Guys I found him!" Lance yells when he sees Pidge and Hunk. Thank you Lance for breaking Keith's ears.  

"Keith you're here great!" Pidge rushes towards him and Lance and starts pulling as well. Okay now they are a bit weird. Somethings up. What did they plan. Is this going to hurt... Probably. 

"We where waiting for you." Hunk says walking in front of them. Keith is getting more scared now he knows Pidge and Lance got Hunk into doing something. Or can he relax? I mean why would Hunk hurt him? 

"Guys what's going on?" Keith says as they pull him into the bathroom. Is Pidge allowed there.. no but she doesn't care. I mean who in the right mind would tell Pidge to get out. Especially now Keith is there too. 

"We just have a surprise for you!" Lance seems to be really excited about this. 

"Lance found it for you. And we all paid for it." Pidge grabs her bag and searches for something. It doesn't take long before she takes out two wrapped with wrapping paper presents. Before Keith can ask why she has them the door opens and a guy walk in. He stares for a moment. They stare back. 

Then he just walks out and leaves. 

"I want to give the last gift!" Lance shouts. 

"Alright then we give the first one." 

Keith is confused. Are these gifts for him? Why? Is it because of yesterday? They haven't spoken yet about yesterday. Are they mad? No why would they give gifts when they are mad...

"Ahh Keith looks so confused now.. Of course we have a gift for you today." Lance says with a smile. Keith looks really cute like this. 

Pidge and Hunk give the biggest one. The one Lance is holding is small and thin. 

"Lance found it randomly in a shop yesterday. You will love it." Hunk is smiling as well.

Keith takes the gift from their hands. He isn't sure if it's okay to just open it. Is it weird? But he is curious.. slowly he takes off the wrapping paper. Underneath it is a box. 

"Come on open the box!" Lance is waiting for Keith's reaction. He knew when he found it yesterday that Keith would love it so much. 

Keith opens it and looks inside. The moment he sees what's inside his eyes light up and a smile forms on his face.

"How did you find this!?"  
Keith looks at the miniature red lion in his hands. Just as they thought Keith loves it. He actually really loves it. 

"Luck, pure luck." Lance walks up to Keith and stands next to him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's awesome!" 

"Look you can move it's legs and head. And it's mouth can open as well. No fire weapon like in the book of course. But okay it's just as awesome." Lance shows Keith all the features of the lion while maybe staring at the face Keith is making. He looks like a child on Christmas day. And even though it isn't the biggest smile. He never has seen a smile that big on Keith. Well maybe for like two seconds. But not as long as this. 

"Thank you.." Keith doesn't know what to say. Or why they gave it to him. But he is really grateful. 

"No problem. No time for my gift." 

"Lance we still all paid for it." Pidge says. 

"Doesn't matter I give it so it's my gift."  
Lance gifs Keith the much smaller and thinner gift. 

Keith looks at it wondering what it could be. He takes off the wrapping paper and then sees it's an envelope. Why would Lance wrap a envelope? 

He opens it and sees some paper in it. He takes it out and reads it. 

Four tickets to dawn and day: war is near.  
Keith has seen a lot of trailers for this movie and he had shown then to the others like 500 times already. 

"We can all go. Matt and Shiro couldn't come but they will be here for lunch! So we'll celebrate at lunch with all of us. And then tonight at the movie we have our own little birthday party." Lance explains.  

"Birthday party..?" 

"Yeah you know for you." Pidge says. 

"Birthday.." 

"Wait what day is it?" 

"Are you serious. It's Tuesday October 23. You know your birthday." Lance looks at Keith like he's stupid. And Keith does feels really stupid at the moment. 

"It's my Birthday. I forgot all about it." Keith says scratching the back of his head. 

"You forgot that today is your birthday really?" Hunk asks. 

"You are a massive idiot!" Pidge yells. 

"I agree with Pidge. How could you forget something like this." Lance starts laughing. Only Keith would forget something like this. 

"Didn't Shiro like.. say happy birthday this morning?" Hunk asks. 

Keith looks towards the ground feeling even more stupid.  
"I may have tuned him out today. I wasn't really in the mood and well I didn't listen. So I don't know if he said it." 

Lance grabs Keith's arm.  
"Hey don't ignore your brother."

"I know.." 

Lance smiles at Keith letting him know it's okay. And that he doesn't need to worry so much. Keith is going to ignore the little jump his heart made when he saw Lance's smile. Just smile back Keith and don't think about it.

"Come on let's get out of here. Class starts soon." Pidge 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the birthday boy!!" Matt opens the door to the cafeteria so hard that they slam against the wall. He walks in with Shiro walking after him. He looks very displeased with Matt's actions but thinks it's funny at the same time. 

As they walk into the cafeteria the teachers around then look at what's happening. Do they need to do something? One of them goes to ask Coran about this. But Shiro had informed Coran that they would be there, so the teachers won't do something. 

People are starting to whisper around them.  
"What are they doing here? And who are they?" 

"Aren't that Matt Holt and Takashi? You know they did things like this a couple years ago too." 

"I know that guy with the scar from somewhere." 

"Isn't that the millionaire that is still single." 

"Hope he notices me!" 

"How could he not. You are gorgeous."

Keith just groans. Of course they would all want to date his brother. But not for love. 

"Okay are we going to sing Happy birthday?" Matt says as he reaches the table. 

"No!" Keith yells. No way he will put up with that kind of embarrassment.

Shiro is now standing next to matt.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Matt. Keith really doesn't like that." 

Matt sits down next to his sister and pouts. Of course shiro is now even more of a big brother now they know who his brother is. And that irritates Matt. Keith can probably take care of his own. 

Shiro sits down next to Keith. He may care a bit too much about his brother. But well he at least cares. He really likes it that they can all hang out now. His family together you know. 

"Shiro? Shiro?" 

"Mmh" 

"Shiro!" Pidge throws a plastic spoon towards Shiro to take him back to the real world. 

"What? Sorry" 

"Well he's for sure family of Keith. He spaces out all the time! But well you two don't really have the same parent but still! Maybe it's more of copying skill?" Lance goes back to eating his nasty lunch. 

"I was just thinking about when I should give his gift." Shiro says. 

Matt looks towards Shiro. He's expecting a lot from a guy with a lot of money.  
"Well give it now!" 

"Alright."  
Not so long later Keith has another gift in his hands. Keith looks at it. It seems to be something in a box. 

Keith opens it and sees it's the newest phone that just released. Of course what else did he expect. Not to be ungrateful or something. But his phone was just fine and this is so expensive. Why would Shiro spend so much money on a gift for him? 

"Now! Keith that's so awesome!" Pidge is immediately geeking out. She sees cool technology and is blown away. She wants to touch it. She will touch it! 

"Thanks Shiro.." Keith tries to sound as grateful as possible. But he's never been a fan of expensive gifts. Because why would he deserve them. Like if you would give them to a guy like Hunk.. or well Lance. They deserve them. Pidge could probably build her own so she's not worth giving a phone. 

"No problem bro." Shiro replies. 

Matt gasps.  
"I thought I was the only bro in your life. I feel cheated on! Keith how dare separate me and Shiro!" 

Keith wants to apologise but everyone started laughing. So it must have been a joke, right? Yeah Lance is laughing so it's funny. Lance wouldn't be mean to me. 

"So is the food here still bad?" Shiro point towards Pidge's plate. She and Keith are the ones to never bring their own lunch. But complain about the lunch at school. Lance has said a hundred times that they just need to bring their own sandwiches but no they won't listen to him. Pidge always replies with that her cooking skills are even worse then the cafeteria. But Lance can't believe that. He fears the days that he had forgotten his lunch. Good food wasted laying on the table at home, while he eats crap in school. 

"It is just plain horrible Shiro." Pidge answer Shiro's question. 

"Just like I remember. Keith you should bring your own stuff." 

"Don't have time in the morning. So no." Keith replies.

"So.. you aren't a morning person?" Lance asks actually really curious. He has know Keith for a couple months now. But he still doesn't know much about him. He doesn't even know where he lives! Pidge, Matt and Hunk do because surely they know where Shiro lives, and where Shiro lives lives Keith. 

"I am but I'm busy in the morning." 

"With what?" Lance asks. 

"You know.. stuff." 

"A come on Keith. You can brag a little bit. He always exercises really early. But he can be lazy too of course and sleep till 2pm." Shiro answer Lance question. 

"Well we can see that you exercise." Lance points towards everywhere on Keith's body. And he knows Shiro exercises too because those muscles could snap a watermelon in two. But he's got to say, he rather have Keith's body. Slim but strong. He probably has a good v line. And good abs.. 

"Okay enough about our bodies." Keith says. Does Lance think he has a good body? Okay stop before you're blushing Keith. You don't want to blush in front of everyone and the whole school who are all watching right now. They will ask questions and everything is going to go bad.

"I agree lets talk about something else." Hunk says. 

"What about this evening? I'm really excited for this movie. Keith you showed us that trailer so many times that it is impossible not to be excited." Lance says full enthusiasm like always.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I think our time is up." Shiro looks at the big clock hanging in the cafeteria. "You four have to go to class soon. So we'll have to leave." 

"Really!? Shiro I don't want to leave yet. We're finally all hanging out together and having fun. What if they just.." 

Shiro interrupts Matt before he can finish. "No they are not skipping! Now say goodbye." 

"Goodbye guys.." Matt says in defeat. 

All of them say goodbye to the two men and Matt and Shiro leave. Well before they can go out of the door some girls talk to Shiro for a while. Shiro stays polite but somehow gets them to go away. 

Now it's only the four of them again. They talk some more but soon the bell rings and they have to go to class. 

As they walk out of the cafeteria Lance feels something pull on his sleeve. It is Dylan. He wants to talk to Lance. Lance is okay with that. He already has everything, so he can just run towards the classroom and be on time.  
He follows Dylan towards a more quiet area where they can talk better. 

"So what did you want to ask me. I think my friends are waiting for me so hurry up a little. Exept when it's something or someone hurting you. Then I don't care how long it will take." Lance says. 

"Well it's about your friends.. well friend." 

"What do you mean?" Lance asks. 

"I mean Kogane! Why are you even talking to him. He literally threw somebody I know on the ground remember." Dylan is a bit angry. He really thinks that Lance made a stupid mistake in talking to Keith. The one that has a reputation of being the bad guy. The one that would be the villain in your movie. But no Lance is his so called friend now. Dylan knows this is a bad idea.

"Well that somebody you know was saying bad stuff to him!" Lance is going to defend his friend. Maybe Keith isn't the best in acting the right way. His motives are always good. And yesterday was the only time after the first day of school he had hurt someone. It isn't like he hunts down people because he likes it.

"He didn't say bad stuff he was standing up for the people! That Keith guy is just crazy. You where there when he broke that one guy's jaw yesterday!" Dylan says. 

Lance can't believe Dylan is believing the gosip and the lies.  
"Rolo's jaw isn't even broken! And I can say the same thing. You where there when he threw your friend on the ground. You and I both know he said some bad stuff. Like that his mother didn't want him.  Now I want you to shut up about my friends."

Dylan is offended now.  
"So you are saying my friends are lying!?"

"Yes I am because we both heard him talk shit." Lance replies.

"Doesn't matter. How can you be friends with that guy!? He's an evil motherfucker I tell you. I heard so many stories about him! Some even say he may have murdered some innocent animals Lance!" 

"Yeah just as you said. STORIES. Now please stop with the false accusations. Keith is a good guy!" Lance has never felt this defensive about a friend. Of course he will always stand up for a friend. But this is different. Well it feels different. He is really fucking mad at his brother.

"Oh yes mama is going to love you being friends with a bad guy." Dylan says.

"If you even tell mama something bad about Keith. I'll never speak to you again." Wow is he really saying that to his brother. For Keith. 

Dylan crossed his arms.  
"You really think you can stop talking to me. We both know you can't do that Lance"

"Watch me!" Lance knows he would indeed not succeed in ignoring Dylan forever. But he is sure he can do it for a long time. 

"Okay Fine! I won't tell mama. But I have warned you. Kogane is a bad guy and he will hurt you. Not my fault if you're dead in the gutter." Dylan says as he walks away. 

"He's not a bad guy!" Lance yells after him. He then looks around him and sees some people looking at him weird. He just decides to ignore it and he walks away too.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance looks at the time. They all agreed on first going home to leave their stuff and dress a bit more casual. Lance has been in these clothes the whole day! He just wanted something on that he didn't sweat in already. 

They are all going to eat something and then they will go to see the movie. Keith of course may choose what and where he's going to eat, because it's his day. Pidge had said that we all needed to be their around 5:30 and it's 5:00 now. So he will leave in a moment. Got to say goodbye to his mother first. 

Lance walks downstairs in his casual clothes and with another gift. Yes he knows he didn't have to and that he has already gave a gift. But that gift wasn't really his because they all paid for it. Now he wants to give his gift. Lance hopes he won't forget about it. Well if he does he will just give it another time. He puts the gift in his pocket. It's small so it perfectly fits in the pocket of his jeans. 

"Mama! Me voy. Volveré antes de las doce." Lance says as he stands in the hallway. 

"Lance where did you say you where going?" His father asks from the living room. 

"He's going out with friends Rafeal." His mom answers for him. 

Lance can't hear it clearly. But he's sure he hears Dylan saying in a real sarcastic way. "Yeah friends." 

He knows that Dylan is talking about Keith again. So he has to say something back in defense. He walks into the living room and says.  
"Yeah we are going to celebrate one of my friend's birthday."

with emphasis on friend's. 

"Alright cariño have fun." His mother says to Lance. 

"Don't end up dead in a gutter." 

"Dylan I think your brother knows how not to get in those stupid situations." His father says to his brother. 

"I'm going now." Lance rushes outside. He doesn't want to make Keith wait on his own birthday. He's still amazed about how Keith just forgot his own birthday. Like who forgets their birthday. Lance chuckles a bit. He still thinks back to the face Keith made when he was unpacking the gifts. It was so cute like how does a guy make a cute face like that. And when they where talking about exercise at lunch he for the first time looked at his arms. No wonder Rolo almost broke a bone with only a few punches. And no wonder that all the girls are drooling after Keith. Keith actually just has the perfect body. His hair is not that great though. Someday he will just force Keith to go and cut it. Or he could do it for him. 

It doesn't take long before he arives. It is exactly 5:30 so talk about timing. The others are already there though waiting for him. He hopes they weren't waiting for long. 

"Hey guys." Lance says as he walks towards them. 

"How do you manage to be here exactly at 5:30" Pidge asks. 

"Hey you say 5:30 I'll be here on 5:30." He replies. 

They walk around a bit waiting for Keith to point out a restaurant. After a while he says while pointing towards somewhere you can get pizza.  
"Let's just eat there." 

"Alright pizza it is. Hope they have good pizza." Hunk walks forward to the restaurant. The others follow him. 

And it was actually pretty good pizza. Even Hunk said it wasn't bad. And if Hunk approves then you know. They talked a bit and Hunk gave Keith his book back. Because he couldn't yesterday because of all the drama. And Lance and Hunk now really said thank you because they couldn't really do that yesterday as well.

Only Keith and Hunk ate their whole pizza. Pidge and Lance couldn't finish it. Keith and Hunk just looked at each other and smirked. They slowly slide the plates of Lance and Pidge towards themselves. Keith finishes Lance's plate and Hunk finishes Pidge's. Lance and Pidge just look at them in amazement. How do these two guys eat that much. 

They finish the other pizzas too, they pay and leave the restaurant. Over a half hour the movie will starts so they decided it's better to just go their now and not walking in a minute before. Keith and Hunk are already talking about popcorn even after all the food they just ate. 

Lance thinks that they never get food at home so now they need to get everything inside.

"Lance what kind of popcorn are you going to take?" Keith asks now walking next to Lance. 

"Oh.. I'm not really hungry anymore after the pizza. I'll just take some of you guys if that's okay?" 

They arive at the movie theater. Hunk, Keith and Pidge all order some popcorn. They decided to have three smaller ones with all a different flavor so they can have all the popcorn. They'll stitch flavors sometimes during the movie till they are empty. And Lance is just going to eat from the one next to him. 

They sit down somewhere Pidge said is the best view of the movie. And Pidge knows these things so they listen to her. Hunk and Pidge sit next to each other and Keith sits down next to Pidge. Keith now thinks that wasn't a good idea because now he has to sit close to Lance. How can he focus on the movie if Lance sometimes eats from his popcorn! He will sit so close to him too for around two hours. 

Lance sits down not knowing the internal crisis Keith is having at the moment. 

A moment later the movie starts. 

Keith tries to calm himself down. It's just Lance. You have been this close to him before. Yeah but not two hours. 

You know what Keith just ignore him. Focus on the movie. Rest your arms on the armrest of the chair. And enjoy. 

But that didn't take long because the room is too dark to see, and Lance wanted to have his arm on that thing too. Lance brushes against Keith's arm and immediately takes his arm back.  
Well one positive thing about the darkness is that Lance doesn't see Keith blushing. And well for some reason Lance is blushing as well. But of course that is just because of the awkwardness. Well that's what Lance tells himself. 

They continue to watch the movie and switch popcorn flavors many times. Lance is starting to get hungry so he goes for Keith's popcorn.  
Okay calm down Keith. His hand Will soon be gone from your crotch area and it will be okay. Why did he decide to place the popcorn there! It indeed doesn't take long everytime Lance wants popcorn. But Keith does think it feels like an hour everytime. 

If something funny happens in the movie Keith can hear Lance's laugh very clearly. And he loves it. He keeps thinking to just ignore it. But he can't it's too cute. What was the movie about again? Oh yes they where on that mission. But where did she suddenly come from who is that. 

Keith just gave up on watching the movie. Maybe he can enjoy the fact Lance is sitting next to him. Nobody has to know. It is his birthday and that will just be his gift to himself. If he makes sure that Lance doesn't find out it will be fine. Maybe he can just touch knees nothing weird with touching his knee with his own knee right. No other touching. But before he can actually do it Lance's knee already did it for him. Look now he didn't touch Lance but he's touch Keith so it's okay. Not weird at all. And Lance doesn't seem to mind because he doesn't take his knee back. 

Juwp Keith has no idea how the movie went. But he does know it ended in a cliffhanger because Pidge was really upset as they left the movie theater.. 

"Like why do they even expect us to see the next movie. Like I'm not goin to pay for another ticket to just have the second movie what probably ends in a cliffhanger as well!" 

"We all know that you will go see it." Hunk knows Pidge too well. 

"Nope I refuse." Pidge crosses her arms and pouts. The others just look at each other knowing Hunk is right. 

They all sit down on a bench to talk a bit more. They talk a bit about the movie they just watched. Keith is just agreeing with everything because he has no idea what they are talking about. Somethings he can remember like characters but further not much. 

Pidge is still angry that she doesn't know how the story ends. "Like I thought they where done. But no! Then that Kevin had to fuck it all up! They need to just kick him out of the team next time they go on a mission. Like who in their right mind goes pressing button he doesn't know what they do. And now they have killer on the run. Arggg can't handle this." 

"Well at least they where good at acting." Lance says. 

"Yaay something good about a shitty movie." 

"Pidge don't lie you where so into it."

"Still the end is half of my rating." 

Lance looks at his phone. It is already 10pm he probably has to go home. They have school tommorow. He'll be home at 10:30 or something and has to do his whole skincare routine before bed. The others notice too that it's starting to get late. Everybody says goodnight and slowly they all leave. Lance and Keith are the last ones that say goodbye. 

"Goodbye Keith. See you tomorrow." Lance says as he starts walking away. 

Keith says goodbye too and walks the opposite direction. 

Lance looks back one more time. Why does it feel like he's forgetting something? Well that's future Lance's problem. He probably didn't even forget something. It's just his mind playing games with him. 

But Lance did forget something.

But he finds out a little too late. 

He walks into his living room and wants to take out his phone. That's when he feels it. Inside his pocket he feels the gift he wanted to give Keith. How stupid can he be! He even thought about forgetting it and now he really forgot it! Idiot idiot! He is the biggest idiot of the century.

He actually feels sad that he forgot to give him it. Giving it tommorow isn't as fun. When he thought about forgetting it he  thought it would be okay to give it another time . But Who walks up to somebody the day after their birthday and says 'hey I forgot this but well here a gift.' Like it's so stupid. He really wanted to see Keith's face when he gave it. It's not much and totally not more then the lion he got. But it's something he really wanted Keith to have and that's special too. And now he has to give it on a random occasion. 

Lance just wants to go to bed. He isn't even going to do his whole routine. He is tired and upset. Tommorow he will just do it even better. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks around the parking lot looking for his car. He must have parked is somewhere around here. He's seriously looking for 15 minutes right now. What are all these people doing here at 10 pm. And it is Tuesday! Like on a Friday it's understandable but now. Hate definitely hates most people. He walks around another corner and sees his car.

"Finally." He says out loud. 

He walks up to his car when he hears something behind him. He turns around and sees a guy. He's probably around his age. 

"What." Keith says coldly. 

"Nothing.. just what a nice car." The stranger says. He walks towards the car and looks at it. This is definitely strange and weird. But Keith isn't scared because he knows how to defend himself. He even got some training in disarming someone with a gun. So he isn't really worried. He still wants the guy to just leave of course. 

"Thank you.. I guess." Keith replies. 

"Must have cost a fortune." The stranger shows Keith his keys and he makes a big scratch on the front of Keith's car. 

"Hey what the fuck!" Keith is getting angry. But he does remember that Lance wouldn't want him to kill someone over a car.

"O no.. sorry my hand slipped." You can hear the sarcasm in the guy's voice. 

"What do you want?" Keith asks again in his cold voice. Most of the time people get scared if he talks like that. But this time it doesn't work. It's almost like... The guy isn't alone.  
At that moment other people walk up to them. They surround Keith and make sure he can not escape. 

Keith knows he will get hurt if they attack. But he could manage. Still he doesn't really want to get hurt. 

"Do you hear that guys. He asked what we wanted. We just want to kick your ass just like you did to Rolo. No friend of ours gets hurt without we hurting back!" 

"Okay you don't have to shout I can clearly hear you from over here." Keith says. 

"Shut the fuck up Kogane!" He yells again. 

"Ow. You know my last name. Only you said it wrong. It's not Ko..gain it's Ko. Ga. Ne. You know learn to threaten somebody correctly before you actually do it." 

"Can we just hurt him already." Someone else says behind him. 

"Sure." 

And they attack him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance just finished his quick as possible skin care routine. He is done and also done with living. Well that's how he feels at the moment. He places the gift he wanted to give Keith on his little bedside table. Tommorow he will give it, even if the magic isn't there anymore.  

He pulls off his pants and puts some pyjamas pants on. And he removes his shirt. He decides to not where some kind of shirt because even now in October it is still a bit warm. Not hot of course but it's even warmer underneath a blanket. And who blames him. He has a pretty nice body. 

He turns off the light and goes into bed. He can never sleep immediately so he grabs his phone and plays on it for a while. It's around 11:30 now. Maybe it would be better if he will try to sleep now. He doesn't want to be exhausted tommorow. 

He puts his phone on the charger and lays his head on his pillow. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him away. He almost falls asleep when he hears a car driving but standing still abruptly. The driver probably almost run over cat.

He tries to fall asleep again. But then he hears something by his window. Now he's getting cautious. Please don't be a monster. Please just be the wind. Or that cat that the driver almost killed. Lance sits up and turns onthe light standing on his little table. 

O no that isn't a cat! That's a guy! Fuck fuck. Lance picks up a book. Not sure if he can knock out a guy with a book. But it's worth the shot. 

His window slides open and the guy falls in. Wait falls in? Is he hurt? Lance steps a bit closer and notices that the guy looks a bit too much like Keith..

Wait it is Keith!!

"Keith fuck is that you?! Why are you here?! You scared me." 

"I'm.. sorry." Okay that sounds weak. He's hurt! He's hurt for sure!

Lance rushes towards his friend  
"Keith are you hurt?"

Lance is panicking right now. What happend? They where just together a couple hours ago. Did he get in trouble?  
Lance tries to get Keith standing. He now sees Keith's face. It is literally covered in blood. And his clothes have some blood stains as well.

"I'm not fully healthy no.." Keith says with pain on his face. Does Lance need to call a ambulance? Do they need to go to the hospital. How did Keith get here. 

Lance leads Keith towards his bed.  
"Okay sit down I'm going to look for a first aid kit." 

And Lance rushes out of his room. He tries to be as quiet as possible because he doesn't want his family to wake up. Don't think his father would like a stranger in his house in the middle of the night. 

Lance finds what he was looking for and returns to Keith. It looks like he's in really much pain.  
"Okay talk now. What happened? How did you get here? How did you know this was my room? And are you going to die? Please don't die.." 

"I'm not dying Lance. It where just some friends of Rolo who didn't appreciate that I kicked their friends ass. They wanred to beat me up and they did. I won though." Keith says The last sentence with a smile.

"Good show them you're better then them. Now explain how you got here. And take off your shirt." Lance says with a hand gesture that says take your shirt off. 

Keith hesitates a bit but then he does as Lance says. He lifts his blood stained shirt from his body and throws it on the floor. 

Lance looks at Keith's chest. A lot of bruises and some cuts. Probably from a knife. It isn't deep and they didn't stab him luckily. It doesn't look too bad. Lance first wants to check if something if broken. If someone is they will go to the hospital right now! 

Lance puts his hands on the sides of Keith's chest and presses down on the places of the ribs. If a rib is broken Keith must feel a lot of pain as he presses right? He presses lower and lower on every rib. Keith isn't hissing from the pain so it must be okay. 

Keith is happy Lance isn't looking at his face. But Keith is looking at Lance. He is actually touching him there. He's caring for him. He's worried about him. What he would give for them to just be normal and have a relationship. Like if he was a girl it could've happen. Now he can only watch and at least enjoy this moment. 

"Can you move your arms without feeling a lot of pain?" Lance asks now looking at Keith's face. 

Keith nods and Lance continues checking his wounds. Now he checks on Keith's head. There is a big cut on his forehead. But that can be coverd with Keith's hair. It is still bleeding so Lance grabs a cloth and sofly whipes away some bloodm 

"I was planning on just going home. But it started to hurt really bad so it wouldn't be smart to drive anymore." 

"You drove a car in this condition!? Are you crazy? You can just call somebody." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Kwith replies. 

"No shit Sherlock." Lance whipes some more blood with his cloth and than picks up some sanitiser. And he puts it on a clean cloth.

"This is going to hurt.. I'm Sorry." Lance says. 

"Just do it." Keith preparing for the sting. Lance puts the cloth on one of his wounds and Keith hisses. Lance decides to just continue cleaning the wounds even though he doesn't want to hurt Keith. 

"I saw I was ... Arg close to your house so I stopped here." 

Lance finishes cleaning the wounds. Keith always gets into trouble doesn't he..  

"Thank you for helping me." Keith says. 

"No problem." Lance looks at Keith. Now the blood is gone his face looks pretty again.  
Now he just has to put some bandages on the cut and Keith will be alright. 

"Keith try to stay out of trouble from now on okay. I really don't want you to get hurt." Lance looks right into Keith's eyes so Keith knows he means it. 

"I'll try. But it wasn't like I had a choice." 

"I think I'll have to worry about you every single second from now one." Lance puts all the stuff back into the first aid kit and closes it.  

"I'll try to be more careful.." Keith says. 

"Good." Lance smiles. For some reason he looks down. Even with all the bandages he still looks good. Today they talked about his and Shiro's body. But it's even better then he thought. 

He now remembers he is half naked too. Keith is probably laughing about how stupid Lance's body looks like compared to his. But Lance is wrong. Keith is silently adoring the sight infront of him. He never thought he would have the chance of seeing Lance half naked on a bed. But here we are. 

"So you won?" Lance asks to get his mind off Keith's body. Why he is suddenly so interested in Keith being in front of him half naked is for himself the biggest question. He has seen so many half naked guys. Why does it feel like he's blushing? Is he blushing? 

"Yeah.. I won." Keith is looking into Lance's eyes. Yeah he things Lance has an amazing body. But his eyes are the best. And his smile is even better. And lucky Keith. Lance is smiling right now. 

"Let me guess it was 5 vs 1 and you won?" 

"Yeah something like that." Keith replies.

"Amazing." 

"Sorry I just came into your house like this. I didn't want to disturb your family.. so I did it burglary stile." Keith jokes a little bit. And Lance laughs again. Keith is pretty funny even though he won't show it that much. And he is kind. He will protect you at any cost. The cute faces he makes sometimes are to die for.

Lance looks at Keith's neck as Keith looks up towards the ceiling. Then he remembers. His gift he can give it now!  
"Keith I got done for you." 

"What? But." 

"No buts. I wanted to give you this earlier.. but wel I forgot." Lance grabs it from the table.

"Close your eyes." 

And Keith does. He closes his eyes and waits for Lance to give him something. He trusts Lance to know he will not do some stupid prank. 

Lance sits behind Keith.  
"Hold your hair up." 

"How?" 

"You idiot like a ponytail." Lance replies. 

"Alright.." Keith holds his hair up and Lance places his gift around Keith's neck. 

"Okay open your eyes." 

Keith opens them and looks down. It's a necklace. There are three colors on it. Red first then it fades into purple and the that fades into blue. And he loves it.  
"It's beautiful." 

"You think? Well I do have a good taste." Lance says. 

"No really.. thank you Lance I love it." Keith looks down again to look at it. No way he will ever not wear it from now on.

"Hey it's only your birthday once a year." Lance says with a smile. 

And Keith smiles back. 

It is the first time he has seen Keith's smile from this close. And he loves it. It even made his heart skip a beat. It's so cute but beautiful at the same time. He never felt something like this. Well only for.. his past girlfriends. 

Wait hold up. 

Lance looks away for a second. 

This can't be the same. He's just my best friend right? And he's a guy. He's a guy and he likes girls so this isn't the same. It's just really big platonic love.

Even though he feels the same every time he sees Keith as when he saw his previous girlfriend. Maybe even more happier.. and when he took that picture in Shiro's office he thought he was breath taking... 

No Lance stop! This isn't the same! 

"I think I have to go. You have to sleep. Don't want you to be exhausted tommorow at school." Keith says as he picks up his shirt from the floor.

He even cares so much.. he would be the perfect partner..  
No stop! I'm only thinking this because I'm tired. He is a friend! A friend! I'm straight and he is too. No romance involved just a really good friend. 

"Yeah.. you have to get some sleep too. Can you drive?" Lance knows he's speaking a bit fast. But he doesn't care. He wants Keith out of his room. He needs to sleep and then tommorow he will think clear again. 

"I think I can drive home." Keith says as he climbs through the window.

"Alright see you tommorow." Lance says.

"Yeah. Goodnight Lance." 

Again with that smile. Keith stop. 

"Goodnight." And Lance closes the window. He immediately lays down on his bed. And lays his pillow on his face. 

Great.. just great. 

 

 

End of chapter 13...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> This chapter was the longest yet I think. 
> 
> Lance is starting to get it ;)) 
> 
> The trailer for s6 just came out. And if I can be honest. I have no idea what to expect. But it will probably be great! Let's just wait for a few days and find out. 
> 
> On my insta I am on day 6 of my pride month challenge. Every day another drawing about an Sexuality or gender. Hope you guys will check it out. After this month I will post about more things again. Like Voltron or another Fandom.
> 
> This is my account. <  
> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Leave a comment :) I really love reading what you guys think about my story.


	14. Confused

Maybe Shiro just won't hear him. If he opens the door really quiet but quick there is a possibility of not getting scolded. He needs to out smart the smart now but he has a chance.   
It's around 1am now. Shiro isn't a night owl so he must have gone to bed. That would give Keith the chance to sneek in and go to his own room. 

But there is still the possibility that Shiro is still waiting for him.

Keith opens the door trying to be as quiet as he can. Thank God the door doesn't make any cliché sounds. 

Inside the house it's pitch black. No sign of life. Good. 

Keith walks in really slow. Of course now his wounds have to burn again so everything is even harder then it already was. Keith tries not to hiss from the pain while he opens his bedroom door. Stupid cuts. Stupid pain. 

Luckily you can't really see the cut on his head. But it still fucking hurts. 

Keith is tired. He just wants to lie down in bed and think about everything what happened today. Well except the moment that those guys attacked him. Everything else was amazing though. Best birthday ever if Shiro doesn't catch him now and scolds him. Okay even if that happens it is still his number one birthday not going to lie. Every year it was just him and Shiro. And now more people where celebrating that he's actually alive. And that feels great. He feels more wanted then ever. 

He's actually wanted..

"Keith Kogane turn around right now." 

Well okay scrap that. He's more fucked than wanted now. 

Keith turns around and puts up his best fake awkward smile.  
"Heyy Shiro. Good seeing you here. How late is it? Shouldn't you be like you know asleep."

Shiro just looks at him. 

"Okay I'll just say it for you.. Yes Keith I should. But even better shouldn't you?  Oh damn you right I better go!"  
Keith turns around and wants to walk into his room. 

"Keith.. why are you this late." Shiro says. 

Keith turns around again for the third time. He looks a bit towards the side and says.   
"Well you know. Stuff?" 

"Keith." Shiro stops talking and he looks a bit closer. He looks at Keith's arms. His painful posture. And there is still a little bit of dried blood around Keith's eyebrows. He's immediately concerned instead of feeling the need to ground him.   
"Keith is that blood? What happened are you alright?" 

Shiro leads Keith towards his own bed and helps him sit down. While he's doing this Keith keeps saying he's fine. And of course that he already took care of it. 

"Let me see." Shiro looks at his brother's arm and sees all the bandages. 

"Who did this?" Shiro asks. 

"Lance.. I was close to his house so I went to him." Keith replies giving in to the fact he's not going to escape all the questions. 

"And who did this." Shiro says a lot more angrier because now he's talking about the people who hurt his little brother. 

"Already dealt with it. It's okay." 

"No it's not. You are hurt Keith. That's not an It's okay."

"Yes it is. The guys won't try to do anything anymore." Keith points towards his wounds. "And this wasn't that bad."

"Fine but let me see." 

"What?" 

"Your other wounds." Shiro says. 

Keith sighs and takes off his dirty and bloody shirt he had put on again earlier. Shiro looks at Keith's neck. Since when does he wear jewelry? 

"What's that?" 

"Birthday gift." Keith answers. 

"Looks nice on you. You should wear it often." 

"I'm planning on doing that." Keith says. And he means it, no way he's not wearing it. It is his favourite gift he has ever got in his life. Of course that is because Lance gave it to him. And he maybe never be able to go further in a relationship with Lance, but he can enjoy the little moment is okay. As long as nobody will notice. He has come to terms with the fact he really likes Lance. There is no denying it anymore. And he has come to terms with the fact he will never be able to have a relationship with him. It's sad but true. It is weird to be gay and Lance isn't even gay, so if the first thing wouldn't matter that would. Keith just hopes this crush will fade soon. 

Shiro is still checking the cuts on his chest. He doesn't care that they are already cared for. His brother got cut with a knife he's got to check. 

But after a while he stops. It seems okay and Lance did a good job with treating the wounds.   
"Does it hurt?" 

"No, I just got cut with multiple knifes.. yes Shiro it kind of hurt. But it's not that bad. It stings a little bit but I'll manage. 

"Do you think you can go to school tommorow.. well today." Shiro asks. 

"Yes just as I said. I'll manage." Keith replies. 

"Okay. Then go to bed now. It's late." 

"Yeah I'm tired, so sleep doesn't sound too bad."

Shiro stands up and walks towards the opening of the door.   
"Goodnight Keith." 

"Goodnight Shiro." 

Then Shiro is gone and Keith is alone again. He looks at his bandages. He hopes the cuts won't scar. He doesn't get scars really fast but you never know.   
Keith has to laugh because of one of the bandages Lance choose to put on his arm. It has a monkey on it. Of course Lance would pick that one. 

Keith places his hand on the light switch and turns the light off. And just as he thought. He falls asleep almost immediately.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Damn it! Why can't he sleep. 

Lance throws his pillow that laid on his head across the room. 

Mierda!

Lance you gilipollas! 

Lance you idiota! 

Why can't he just stop thinking and just go to bed. This isn't funny anymore. He just wants to sleep and forget everything. He wants to wake up tommorow with nothing going on and live his damn life like he's used to. 

Lance lies down again without his pillow. He wants his pillow but is too petty to get it.

He closes his eyes and waits. Sleep will take him soon he's sure of it. Just ignore your brain trying to think like you always do and go to sleep. 

But of course he can't. He keeps thinking about that weird feeling he got when Keith was here, no just when he's around him. It can't be you know feeling right because he's straight like his... Well like a stick. 

What would Keith's.. No Lance don't think about anything on Keith's body. Just think about girls now. Their figure their soft hair. Keith's hair lookes pretty soft too. 

Stop just think about that one girl. What was her name? He doesn't remember. It was back at Cuba and she was cute that's all he remembers. 

But no matter what he tries. He keeps thinking about Keith. He's sure it's just because he's tired. 

Lance then remembers the picture he took. Maybe if he'll stare at it he will remember that it is just platonic love. Nothing other than that.   
Lance grabs his phone and goes to his gallery. It was a picture from like two months ago, so it takes a while to find. 

But after a minute he finds it and opens it. He just looks at it for a moment. It's like everything softens as he looks at it. He gets more relaxt. He stares as Keith's hair that is in front of his face to the bottom of the picture. Why does he looks so good. The golden glow isn't helping either.

Lance rests on his arm while looking at it. His eyes get heavier and heavier. And after a while he falls asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance? Lance! Wake up!" Dylan is standing next to Lance's bed shouting. Lance never overslept. But now Dylan is the one waking him up for the first time. 

Lance immediately wakes up. He had forgot to set a alarm because of yesterday how stupid can you be. 

"I'm awake." He sits up straight in bed. 

"How late is it?" Lance asks. 

"Almost time for us to leave you idiota. How did you of all people wake up this late? Nevermind just get ready I want to go." And Dylan walks out of Lance's room. Lance rushes out of bed and puts on something comfortable. He doesn't have time for his skincare, so he washes his face with water. 

When Lance runs downstairs to at least get something of food inside of him he almost crashes into his mother.   
"Lance why are you so late?" 

Oh you don't want to know. There was this guy in my room last night. And well for some reason I can't get him out of my head. I think he may have poisoned me with something. Is Keith a wizard? Would explain a lot.   
"No reason just overslept mama." 

"You never do that. You sure you are okay Lance?"

"Mama I can oversleep too. I got to go I'll just eat something on the way." Lance replies as he grabs some fruit.

"Alright. But if there is something you can always come to me okay." 

"Yes mama I know." 

Lance grabs his bag and his fruit and he and Dylan walk out of the door. He noticed that when he walked in the hallway and saw himself in the mirror that he looked like shit. But he'll be okay for one day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sees Lance walking up to the entrance of the school. He walks towards him and says.   
"Hey Lance." 

He looks at Lance better.  
"What happened to you? I've never seen you with dark circles under your eyes." 

"Yeah I couldn't sleep. But it'll be fine. I will just go to bed when I'm home again." 

Hunk shrugs his shoulders.  
"Or you could sleep during a class."

"Who are you and what did you do with Hunk. Hunk would never suggest this." 

"I killed him." Hunk tries to laugh as evil as possible. But it actually just looks funny.

"How dare you!" 

Hunk and Lance walk into the school searching for their other friends. Lance isn't looking forward to seeing Keith. He hopes it won't be awkward from now on. He didn't think about him till now. So sleeping did clear up his mind. Yeah it is fine now. No weird and awkwardly feelings anymore. He's okay now and he's going to talk to Keith.

Lance is more confident now. He and Hunk walk around the hallways and after a while they see Pidge.   
"Hello my duded. 

She walked up to them and immediately saw Lance's dark circles.   
"Wow never thought I would see the day you don't look good." 

"I look fine." 

"Yeah but not good." 

"Just leave it okay. I had a rough night." Lance says as they try to find Keith. He now remembers that Keith has bandages everywhere. Do Hunk and Pidge know what happened yesterday already.   
They probably don't. 

And they don't   
"Keith what happened to you?!" Pidge yells. 

"Just a couple scratches." 

"A couple scratches?! No Keith thats a lot of scratches." Hunk walks towards him and looks at the bandages. 

Keith just tries to calm his two friends who are looking all over his body and asking what happens like a 100 times.   
Then Keith looks at Lance begging for help because they are not falling for his 'it is okay'

The moment Keith looks at Lance the weird feeling returns. His belly is doing a full 360 turn. He can't help but look at Keith's face. 

Lance stop you are not having a crush on his friend. A male friend! He's a guy not a girl. And I'm attacked to girls only girls. Right? 

"Lance help me out for a bit." Keith says.

That snaps Lance out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah.. Keith will be fine. And anyway it looks.. good on him. You know badass." 

Did that sound weird? It's okay to say something looks good on your friend right? Well it is weird for him. 

"But what happened?" Pidge asks. 

"Just some guys who thought they where better then me. They weren't." Keith answers. 

"Show them who's the boss Keith!" Hunk cheered. 

"Dominate them!" 

I wish he would be dominant when he's with me. NO No abort abort. This madness has to stop right now. It's not funny anymore!   
"Guys I'm.. going to the bathroom!" 

Lance runs into the nearest bathroom. The other probably think he just needed to pee really bad. But no he needed to go away from Keith. If this continues he has to go home. How can he be at school when Keith is here. 

Lance slams his hand on the wall. He wants to go home! He needs to go home!   
I don't like him!

I can't like him!

I'm just confused! 

Stop! Stop! 

Can he cry? No why would he cry about this. It's not like he really has a crush on Keith. Hahaha pff no that's crazy talk. He just likes to look at Keith because he's jealous. He's jealous about Keith's body. That's why he likes it so much! Yeah that must be it.   
And well when he looks at his face he remembers that he is jealous and then gets the same feeling! 

Yeah finally he gets it. It's jealousy. How could he have been so stupid to not notice that. 

Lance is confident again. He walks out of the bathroom and goes to class. He sees Keith sometimes and just talks to him ignoring the weird feeling. It is not important. And he likes being around Keith. He's not going to make it all awkward between them and then ruin everything. No no no. Just ignoring this all will be the best thing to do. 

Then lunch time comes around. They sit down at a table in the cafeteria. The table outside won't be used anything. It is getting colder and colder outside now, and they don't really like that. The cafeteria is fine as well. Keith only thinks that there are too many people. They just grabbed him and sat him down at a table so he was forced to be there. This technic worked yesterday as well and they'll keep using it. 

"I would love to punch Iverson.."

"No! No violence Keith." Lance slaped the back of the raven haired male. 

Pidge shrugs her shoulders.  
"But he would deserve it." 

"I kind of never forgave him for what he did to me." Hunk says. 

"Yeah and now he doesn't want to grade my work because it's 'too long'. Like it's your job just read it." Keith crosses his arms and pouts. He had spent so much time on it. And now all that work down the drain. He did got permission to start again and that's better then a low grade.  
But like his first work would have been better and this demotivates him so badly. 

"He can't just handle your smartness." Lance says with a wink. 

Keith turns his head away immediately and slowly lies down on his arms. Hopefully nobody can see the blush rising. 

Lance on the other hand is wondering why he winked. Did that sound flirting? Was I actually flirting with him? No that was just something friends do. He winks a lot to other people so this means nothing. 

"I am still amazed about you actually being a nerd. What do you mean badboy. You are nerd and a geek like me." Pidge wants to tell everyone so badly that the Keith Kogane is a big geek. But that will ruin the chance of him being her bodyguard. Like if they are scared of him people will not mess with her. If she tells everyone that he likes a science fiction book, yes a book! Then nobody will be scared of him anymore and she'll won't have a bodyguard. Not risking that.

"Hey but I can't hack into the schools system." Keith says as a compliment. Of course on a low volume. He can't have people know she can do that. She'll get in trouble. And he doesn't think it's very legal. 

"Oh a compliment from Keith." Pidge replies. 

"Of course lady Pidge."

"Lady.. I'm a queen Keith." 

"Of course my queen." Keith bows a little while sitting. 

Lance looks at Pidge and Keith fooling around. Finally Keith is loosing up. He's doing normal friend stuff and Lance loves it 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance for some reason makes it through the day. It was rough but he made it. Everytime his stomach was acting up he just thought over and over again why he was feeling what he was feeling. Jealousy! And it worked for a while.

But how longer the day went on, the more unsure he became of that fact. The more he spoke with Keith the more he wanted to get out of there again. At the end of the day he again just wanted to go home and sleep. 

It was even more awkward when Pidge decided to make this beautiful reply when Keith and Lance where arguing. 

"Don't fight like an old married couple. If you are frustrated just go to the bedroom." 

How dare she say something like that! That made everything all awkward and Lance had to 'go to the bathroom' again. Terrible just plain terrible. What if it isn't jealousy. I mean like he's fine with the whole lgbt community so it wouldn't be horrible to be part of that. No Lance you've only liked girls in the past no way you are gay. Liking girls is the best. They are beautiful and you love them. Keith's eyes are pretty. But that's normal to think of a bro. It's not gay to think something nice about them. 

Okay Lance is just confused.   
He feels like sleeping and eating. His head is probably going to explode and turn to ash. First jealousy was a good explanation. And maybe it is just jealousy. Like it's still an option. But he has been jealous before. And it didn't feel like this. And guess what did feel like this. 

Why is everything so fucking hard. Can he just chop of his head so it won't confuse him anymore? Stupid brain. Stupid belly. Stupid Keith. Stupid Keith's back muscles. 

It's now just after the last class. He can go home. 

Or he can look for the one person with all the answers.

And weirdly enough it isn't Hunk. 

Yeah you don't hear that often. 

Mrs Altea. 

She is a biology teacher. She must have any knowledge on what the fuck is going on. Right? I mean human emotions are something biological right?   
He should pay more attention in biology class. 

But what is wrong with asking her for advice. 

"Lance! You coming or what?" 

Dylan pokes his arm to get his attention. Lance didn't even notice him. 

"I have something to do. Can you walk alone?" 

"Wow nice. You're making it sound like I'm a child now. Great very great. Bye! Don't want to talk to you anymore." And he walks off. And he's very offended. Another thing puberty did to him. He's too easy to offend now. But it's okay. It's not something he can control. And Lance had the same thing. He probably still has a little bit. 

Lance walks towards Mrs Altea's classroom. Most of the time she is there, so there is the best chance of finding her. 

Lance knockes on the door.  
"Mrs Altea are you in here?" 

It's quiet for a moment. But then the door opens. And Lance is in luck Mrs Altea opens the door. So at least he found her. 

"Hello Lance. Do you need something?"

Okay now Lance is getting nervous. This isn't just a question about homework. This is about his feeling. Well fuck he didn't think this through didn't he. Reminder for himself that he will punch himself today for a idiota. 

"Well... Yeah I wanted.. I wanted to ask.." 

Lance looks like a nervous wreck. And of course Allura sees this. She knows a teenager with problems from a mile away. It's kind of her job.   
"Lance? Is everything alright? You want to come in?" 

Lance doesn't have the ability to speak anymore because of his nerves. So he just nods as a answers. And that is enough for Allura. She guides him inside and let's him sit down. 

Some teachers would sit back again behind their desks. But Allura knows people with problems don't want a student teacher status. They want a hey I trust you and I will help you status. So she sits next to him. 

"Do you maybe want something to drink? I can get you some hot chocolate from the teachers lounge."

Lance would like that. He nods again. He really didn't thought that it will be this hard. Well if he's honest, this is better then talking to family sometimes. Like they are so close to you that you are afraid of saying something weird. So talking to someone you aren't really close to is easier. It's weird because family and friends always say to tell them everything. But it's harder. Of course Lance always tells his family later. Like when he had his first girlfriend he told his teacher first, and when he came home he told his parents. 

At the time he stops thinking about everything. Mrs Altea return with a hot cup of hot chocolate. Lance takes it from her hands with a weak thank you. 

Just the sound of his voice made it clear he's going through something. Allura just knows it. Call it a motherly instinct but there is something going on. She doesn't care how long it will take. She'll get it out of him.

"Are you ready to talk. Or do you want to finish your drink first." Allura asks. 

Lance shrugs his shoulders because he actually doesn't know. 

"Alright..." Allura thinks for a second.  
"What about I ask you some things? Are you okay with that?" 

Lance nods. 

"Okay. Good. Let me see. Is there something going on at home?" First things first. Things at home like abuse. 

Lance finds the strength to say something. Because he loves his family and he for sure doesn't want people to think they are beating him up.   
"No.. not my family." 

"Alright so it's something else?"  
Lance nods again.

"Okay. Is it something with school?"   
Lance shakes his head. 

"Is it something with your friends?" 

With this Lance shrugs. Actually meaning yes. And Allura knows that. 

"So it's something with your friends. Are they mean to you?" She asks the young male that is looking into his cup of hot chocolate. 

"No."

"Mmm.. did you have to take something you didn't like. Like pills or alcohol." 

"No."

"Are you angry?" 

Lance shrugs. 

"Sad?" 

Lance shrugs again. He's getting frustrated. He just doesn't know. 

"At them or.." 

"I don't know! I just don't know! I don't know what I'm feeling. That's the problem. Just evertime I look at Keith I get this weird feeling in my stomach." 

Ahhh. Now Allura knows what's going on.

"So sexuality issues." She says. 

"What..?" 

"You don't know if you are fully hetrosexual. Because Keith is a guy. Look I don't know if what you're feeling for Keith are actually feelings. Because it also could be the realization that guys are good looking as well." 

"It could?" 

"Yeah but If you get butterflies in your stomach..  maybe it is a crush." She says. 

"A crush.." 

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself. But I can help you with talking about your sexuality." 

"Yes please." Lance says. He now still doesn't know about his feelings towards Keith. But knowing if he actually likes guys would be handy with finding out those feelings. 

"So.. how do you feel when you see a good looking male body." Allura asks. 

"I don't know." Lance replies.

"Okay then how did you find out about all of this? When did the confusion start?"

"When Keith was in my room yesterday. And we where both half naked. Well no shirts. And I looked at him and thought. Wow I guess. And I took a picture of him one time because he looked pretty in the light. And now at school I kept getting nervous around him. And my head is exploding." Lance rambles a bit. 

"Lance I really think you should think about what you feel for Keith. Cause I'm thinking you like him. Of course I could be wrong." Allura says. 

"But he's a guy. I've always only liked girls." 

"Maybe you're bi?" 

"Bi?" Okay he must admit. Lance didn't think about that. 

"You know. Liking both." 

"Girls... And boys." Lance says. 

"Yeah. Girls and boys." 

"Oh fuck." 

"Am I right?" Allura asks. 

"I don't know... Maybe I guess." 

"Lance? Maybe this will be a bit of a weird question. But have you ever thought about sexual stuff between men?" 

Lance thinks back to when he accidentally found that video months ago. He did got hard. And it where men in the video. So maybe he does actually like it."   
"I think so." 

"Lance I think you should think about this all alone now. Getting everything together. And if you need to take a day off for that that's okay."

"Yeah.. I have to think about this. At home." 

"Good. Lance it's going to be fine okay. And remember it's not weird at all if you find out you are actually bisexual. It's totally normal and nothing to worry about. It's you and it's who you are okay."

"Alright. Thank you Mrs Altea." Lance walks towards the door of the classroom. And he actually feels a lot better. Yes sure he's still a bit confused. But it's much more clear now. Maybe he does indeed like both girls and boys. And maybe it was just normal attraction when he saw Keith. Imagine if Keith was a girl and he pulled of his shirt then. He would've feel the same as he does now.

It sounds logic. Now he just needs to get used to it. And he wants to be a 100% sure too. 

"Lance just calk me Allura when we are alone okay. You don't need to be formal around me." 

"Alright thank you Allura." 

"No problem Lance. Be safe when going home."

Lance smiles, says goodbye and walks out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

One way to find out right. Okay he just hopes his mom won't walk in. 

Just do it Lance. Don't pretend like you never watch this stuff. Even if it's two guys now. it's still porn.   
Arrgg just a quick look. Nothing more. 

After a while of encouraging himself he watches it. And he actually gets aroused by it. He looks at the muscles on both of the guys. And he thinks it's hot. 

Wow he's actually liking this. 

He's actually bisexual. 

Okay. 

This is new. 

But not stupid. I mean like more choice. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The week goes by fast. Lance indeed didn't show up for the rest of the week. And that was needed. He is now a hundred percent sure that he's bi. Like there is no denying it anymore. He does like girls more then guys. But that's probably because they are easier to flirt with as a guy. And he's still isn't sure about Keith. And it doesn't help that he didn't see him the past few days. 

But okay. Even if he does like Keith. Not that he can actually do something with it. For sure Keith doesn't like guys. He's probably a ladies man that can get every girl he wants. Why would he ignore that power and go after Lance. No way Lance has a chance. 

That actually made Lance a bit sad. 

Great. 

Keith on the other hand is worried about Lance. He didn't come to school in two days without a good explanation why he didn't. Yeah he did say he was sick. But is Keith convinced. No. 

But okay it's probably weird to ask Lance why he really didn't come to school. So Keith just let it be. It's not his responsibility. It's not like Lance is his boyfriend.

Well that made Keith actually a bit sad. 

Great. 

Keith walks out of his room. And there he finds Shiro.. stressing out? Shiro is never stressed about anything. 

"Shiro are you okay?" 

"No no no. I'm not. I can't find my tie!!" 

"Shiro you are wearing a tie." Keith says as he pointes towards the tie around Shiro's neck. 

"I am?" Shiro looks down and indeed sees the grey tie he's wearing.   
"Oh I am. Well nevermind then." 

"Why are you so stressed?" Keith asks. 

"I'm not stressed!" Shiro immediately realizes he raised his voice. 

"Yeah you are clearly not stressed. Now tell me what is going on." Keith crosses his arms. He is not going to let Shiro leave before he tells him. That's normal brother duty. 

"Okay.. I maybe have a date." 

Keith's eyes widen in shock. Shiro had a date. A fucking date with a girl! He's so proud. They grow up so quickly.   
"What.. a date." 

Shiro scratches on the back of his head.  
"Yeah.."

"Who would date you?" 

"How dare you!" Shiro says with a gasp. 

"Well I want to know who the girl is. Tell me!" Keith says exited. 

"You know.. I'mgoingonadatewithyourteacherallura." 

"Did you say.. Allura. My teacher Mrs Altea?" Keith doesn't know what to say. They spotted him with her earlier was that a date? He told him it wasn't. Did he lie?   
"So was that from a week ago also a date? Or?" 

"What no.. I really just saw her on the street that day. But now I got the courage and asked her out." Shiro says with a smile. 

Keith lets out a fake cough. 

"Okay she asked me." 

Now Keith is satisfied. 

"But I got to go! You can just order something or cook. Please don't burn the house down. And if you want you can always call Sal of course." Shiro grabs his jacket and all his other stuff. 

"Yeah yeah just enjoy your date." 

"I sure will Keith.. I sure will." And he's gone. 

He looked so in love. I get you Shiro. Keith hopes he doesn't look that obvious though. 

Finally Shiro takes some time for himself. Keith really wants this to work. It'll maybe be a little awkward at school sometimes with Allura as his teacher. But she's nice and probably perfect for Shiro. So well he'll just need to endure the awkwardness for his brother. 

But first let him tell his friends. He doesn't care if he may actually tell them because he just will for his own entertainment." 

 

Keith- Guess who has a date tonight! 

Pidge- You? 

Hunk- !!!! Who's the lucky lady. 

Hunk- Who is not terrified of you!!!! 

Hunk- I'm so proud!!!! 

Pidge- Hope it goes well! Get her bad boy. But use condoms. 

Lance- awesome dude. 

And if you are thinking. That didn't sound so enthusiastic as the others. Well you're right. Lance really didn't like this news. He actually really hates it. 

Fuck. His maybe crush is already just slipping away. Well what did he thought. The bad boy who every girl has a crush on. Ha! He didn't even have a chance. How stupid could he have been. Of course he doesn't have a fucking chance with a straight girl magnet. 

It's good that Lance was sitting on his bed. Now he can just sofly fall backwards. Other wise he would have did something that would be very painful. But he still deserves to just slam his head against the wall a couple times. 

 

Keith- NO NOT ME! 

Wait what? Not Keith. Really? 

Lance- Ahhhhhhh sorrry my dudde next time better ;-);-);-)

No never better. First let me get my shit together okay thank you Keith!!

Keith- Shiro :))

Pidge- Shiro

Pidge- The Takashi Shirogane? 

Pidge- The I don't have time for dating and happiness.

Pidge- You're kidding right? 

Keith- Nope! He literally just left. 

Hunk- U ME GUUD. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 

Hunk- I'm crying!!!! I mean it I'm crying!! 

Pidge- Who is the girl? 

Keith- You will never even guess. It's our teacher Mrs Altea. Like wtf. 

Pidge- :O what!

Pidge- No way. 

Hunk- Didn't Lance see them together a week ago? 

Lance- Yeah I did. But you told us that wasn't a date right. 

Keith- Well not a date. But I guess it was the start of something beautiful?" 

Pidge- Please don't make me throw up.

Pidge- Thank you. 

Pidge- But I am proud of him! 

Hunk- Me too! I almost thought he would be forever alone because of his job... And well sorry but you Keith. 

Keith- Me? 

Pidge- Yeah he has a brother complex. And it was getting irritating. 

Keith- Oh.. 

Lance- NOT that you could do anything about that of course. Plz don't worry about it okay.

Keith- Okay if you say so. 

Lance- :3 he just loves you a bit to much. 

Keith- Now I am throwing up. Pidge hand me the gag bag.

Pidge- Here my boy. *Hands it over to him* 

Keith- *throws up in the bag* 

Hunk- Guys gross stop! 

Pidge- Sorry Hunk..

Keith- :( 

Lance- Yeah apologize for your grossness Keith. 

Keith- But Pidge did it to! 

Lance- :P

Keith- >:( 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay just ring on the bell Shiro. Then pretty Allura will open the door and you will have a great time.   
Shiro wants to ring it but again retreats his arm. What if I don't look good? Is the restaurant I picked good enough for her? No what are you thinking Shiro nothing is good enough for her. You idiot you could have done such a better job!

After a few minutes standing in front of the door he finally rings the doorbell. Now he waits for his date. You know combing through your hair one more time and straightening your tie. Then finally the door opens. And he can't look away anymore. She's beautiful. She's stunning. She's a princess. And he will do anything to make her his princess. Did that sound to cheesy. Probably did but hey what can you say. He didn't have a girlfriend in years. He kind of wants to love again okay! 

"You look amazing." 

Allura walks past him.   
"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." 

"Let's go shall we." 

"Of course." Allura says with smile. 

Shiro guides her towards his car. And of course like the gentleman he is. He opens the door for her. Then he goes to the drivers side and steps into the car as well. 

"Nice car." 

"Thanks." Okay he's getting nervous now. At least she likes the car. But will she likes the other things he planned? 

"Where are we going?" 

"First I'm treating you for dinner. And then I thought we could do something fun." Shiro answers. 

"What kind of fun?" 

"You'll see. I think you will love it." 

"I'm already loving it." 

 

 

End of chapter 14....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I'll almost know if I passed my exams. Because I'll hear it Wednesday. But if I can be honest. I'm more looking forward to Friday because Voltron s6 will come out then.
> 
> Is that bad? 
> 
> Or is it just because Voltron is good. 
> 
> Idk


	15. Lance's (probably) crush

The front door opens and closes. Keith immediately stands up and goes as fast as possible to the hallway.  
Shiro takes off his coat and puts it away. He and Keith stare at each other.  
For a moment they are both silent.

Then Keith asks.  
"And?" 

"Keith.. I'm in love." 

They both laugh. 

"Keith I swear she's perfect. When I look her to Balmaria she literally said, "No this is too expensive." Nobody has ever said that when I offered to pay for them, nobody Keith! Of course I just forced her to go in and paid for her dinner. But still!" 

"Seems like she isn't going for your money." Keith says. 

"She even wanted to do something inexpensive instead of what I had planned. Keith she is perfection. For sure I'll call her tomorrow. Maybe she wants to have dinner again!" Shiro is so excited. But who can blame him. He just likes her. And of course he's just six and this is his first date. Keith thinks it's pretty cute. He has never been on a date as well. Well he had some hook ups but they don't count. 

Not that he can just go on a date with a guy of course.  
"Seems like you are a lucky guy Shiro." 

"Hey you will find someone too. You just need to be a little patient. You will find the right person for sure. But of course you have to remember that I am you best man when you marry." 

Keith gives Shiro his best smile he can give him now. That is because he knows he will never even marry. But well Shiro doesn't know that and Keith isn't telling him. Lying seems like the best option now.  
"Same goes for me on your big day." 

Shiro and Keith make their way towards the living room.  
"Of course my little brother will fulfill the important job as my best man. Matt will hopefully not feel left out." 

"Of course Matt will be insulted. But he would be as a joke. He's not going to be serious about that." Keith says as he sits down. 

"Yeah.." Shiro laughs a little bit. "Look at us talking about marriage after I had my first date with her." 

Keith chuckles as well.  
"Yeah.." 

The two brothers talk some more. Especially Shiro who keeps talking about his date. And that makes Keith a tiny bit jealous, but happy of course. He really likes it that his brother is finally living a little. He didn't want to be the reason for him being forever alone just like him.  
But well hearing the cute things they did and never be able to do them himself is hard. It's hard but it is the reality. And you can't just ignore the reality. 

He just listens and smiles. 

A moment later he is in bed looking at the ceiling. He stayed awake because he did in fact wanted to know how Shiro's date went. He didn't realize that he would be sad because of it. Great. 

He looks down and sees the necklace Lance gave to him around his neck. He must admit he didn't take it off since he gave it to him. Maybe he's more under the thumb than Shiro is. Yeah that's probably right. Lance could ask him to kill and he would kill. Not even joking. Luckily Lance would never ask that, he's too good and perfect for that. But he would still do it for him. 

Keith plays a bit with the necklace. He turns it around and back again. He looks at it and he smiles. It's so beautiful. Well not as beautiful as the person that gave it to him. But the necklace is still pretty. And it has red in it. That is his favourite colour. 

It takes a while. But after some time Keith falls asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Where is he? Keith looks around him. It looks familiar but he can't really tell. But for sure he has been here before. He walks around a little. It is a bedroom not that big like his but big enough. And it doesn't look bad. A lot of blue and a lot of posters. Red would've been better but he must admit the style is better then his room. Keith doesn't even have one thing on his wall. 

He looks at a window. He recognizes it too. 

Behind him suddenly is a loud noice. It is the noice of a shower. How did he not hear that somebody was showering. He looks around him. No door that would lead to a bathroom. Strange? 

He looks around again and now he does see a door. And while he looks at it Lance comes out of it. And fuck he's almost naked. 

"Oh Sorry I eh.." Keith covers his eyes. He doesn't see anything for a moment but then Lance removes his hands from before his eyes. Lance is looking right at him. Wait where did that towel around his waist God. Is he.. oh well yes he is. 

Lance is really naked in front of him. Great. 

"Hey Keith.. what are you worried about. You of all people can look." 

"What?" 

"Look." Lance points down with his finger. 

"I don't think that's..." Keith tries to say but gets interrupted. 

"Keith. You just wanted this a minute ago. Did you change your mind. If you did I'm totally fine with that. I can wait for you." Lance forces Keith to sit down on the bed so they can talk better. 

"Do.. do you mean..?" 

"Sex Keith. I mean you where so exited so I thought you wouldn't doubt it. But really if you don't want to it's okay!" Lance says stroking Keith's cheek with his thumb. 

This is all Keith ever wanted. Should he? Is it okay? Before he can even think he answers.  
"I do want to." 

Lance lights up.  
"Really great! I prepared in the shower so it must go smoothly. I hope." 

Lance lies down on his back and waits for Keith to top him. Keith didn't even think about who would do what. Is Lance really trusting him with this! 

"Come here bad boy. I'm waiting for you. I hope my parents won't hear me scream." 

Keith lets out a sound that sounds just like a growl. He spreads Lance's legs and!

*Beep *beep *beep

What? 

Keith opens his eyes. 

He looks at his phone. A alarm is going off. Oh yeah he wanted to exercise.

Then it hits him. What the fuck did he just dream about. Did he just really? Really? Did he just... Did he really just dream about having sex with Lance! No no no no no not good. He pulls off his blanket and of course he's as hard as a rock at the moment. Well he did just dream about Lance and even better naked Lance. But he's sure the real deal would even look better. 

No Keith don't even think about the real Lance naked. What are you a pervert! You can't really control your dreams but no way he's thinking about the real Lance now. It was just a dream it didn't mean anything. 

'Come here bad boy. I'm waiting for you. I hope my parents won't hear me scream.'  
Keith let's out a unholy sound as he thinks back to what dream Lance said to him.

Well he guesses that he won't be exercising anymore. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay starting a school day fresh!  
Lance jumps out of his bed. It is Monday and he just jumped out of his bed. Most will call him crazy. But no! He knows better. This is the day he will find out if he actually likes his friend Keith Kogane. I mean he's bi and feeling weird around him. So one plus one is three right. 

1 You are at least attracted to him.  
2 Because of him you know now that you aren't straight. 

And 3 You want to know more about him. 

If he feels the 'crush' feeling again he will know for sure. No denying it anymore. Did he thank Mrs Altea for helping him yet? He doesn't think so but they have biology so it's okay. 

Lance grabs his phone off the charger and turns it on. A quick look at his favourite picture he ever taken for a even better day.  
He looks at the picture he took in Shiro's office the other day. Hoe can the so known bad boy be so fucking pretty! 

Yeah he probably has a little crush doesn't he. But to be sure he has go see Keith in real life. He'll see him in about 30 minutes. Then he'll know. If he does get butterflies what will he do? Will he start flirting? No Lance you got to think smart. 

Keith's a guy. 

You need to be sure of every move you do. If you flirt with him and he isn't even into guy's then it could ruin our friendship. And you don't want that. Lance would rather be friends with Keith and no relationship. then losing him because he tried. 

And for all Lance knows Keith is straight. Well they didn't talk about it or anything but still. 

"Lance are you awake?" His mother walks into his room. It is that his mom is allowed to see him in his underwear, otherwise he would've screamed.  
"You are but you're not even dressed! Come on Lance prepárate. no seas flojo." 

"I'm not lazy! And I'm even early mama." 

"no me importa. sólo Vístete."  
And she walks out of his room. 

Lance walks towards his closet. He kind of wants to wear something impressive. Like something that screams I'm handsome. No he isn't doing that for Keith, he just wants to look nice. Okay maybe he does do it a little bit for Keith. Maybe if he'll wear a beanie. Keith likes those! Lance knows he's smiling. He just hopes his brothers, or worse his sister doesn't see him like this. 

Mia would for sure tell everyone he likes the prince. He can't have that happening. Wait would she be mad? She wanted Keith to date Mulan because in the movie Mulan and well in Mia's eyes Keith got together.

Lance stop you're acting like you're already dating Keith. You aren't. Maybe never even will. 

It would be cute though to tell Mia he's dating a prince. But knowing Keith can get every girl he wants. His chances are slim. 

"Lance!! Don't even dare to slack off now!  I want you to eat breakfast before you go! Not like last time running out with only some fruit. No wonder you got sick!" 

"Sorry mama I'm coming!"  
Not that he got sick because he missed breakfast one time. That was a whole different reason. You know finding out you think guys are hot.  
When should he tell his family? 

Lance didn't thought about that yet. He thinks he does want to wait a bit. This is new for him. But he's sure they will be fine with it. They love each other very much and they are a close family. No way they won't accept it. Lance doesn't worry about that at all. He doesn't know how the others will react though. But they don't seem to be homophobic or anything. 

But first he wants to get used to everything. And well he kind of wants to know how he feels about Keith. Those two things come first now.

"Lance I'm not going to say this about time! Don't be lazy and come here!" 

Now Lance runs downstairs. He got mama mad and he does not intend on making her furious. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Lance good to see you again." 

"Hey Pidge. Nice to see you too." 

"Hope you are all better now. Don't want you to make me sick. I got stuff to do and I don't have time for being sick." 

"All better." Lance says with a smile. Not that he was really sick. But well his mom even believed him. Not knowing how he pulled that off, but he did. 

From a distance Hunk sees Lance walking next to Pidge. He gasps and immediately runs towards the two. As he reaches Lance he picks him up and hugs all the air out of the cuban male.  
"Lance! You worried us so much! You didn't really looked good Wednesday and then you didn't come to school! I made you some cake! But only if you want it of course. Can you eat? Don't throw up on me okay. I can't handle vomit. I will throw up then too." 

Lance feels like he's dying. Hunk is literally blocking all the ways towards his lungs.  
"Hunk... You're squishing me. Can't.. breath."

Hunk let's go of his friend as soon as he says that. "Sorry sorry!" 

Lance takes a deep breath now he can finally breath properly. It takes a second to recover. He doesn't want Hunk to feel guilty so he says.  
"It's okay. Thanks that you missed me." 

"Of course we missed you. It was less fun around here. And Keith isn't really talkative in school if you aren't here. Like when we where alone with him it was fine. But as soon we entered class he just shut down and he started being emo again." Pidge says. 

"Weird. I thought Keith was improving." Lance says pretty concerned about his friend.  

"Well it's not like he didn't improve. Just not a lot." Hunk says also worried about his friend. 

They all walk towards the biology classroom. Lance now really wanted to see Keith now Hunk and Pidge have been telling him about Keith being more quiet again. No way he'll let his probably crush be lonely.  
When they entered the room Lance searched for Keith. But no Keith. He's probably just late again, like always. Shiro really needs to get Keith's ass moving in the morning like Lance's mom does. 

"Does Keith know you're at school again?" Hunk asks. 

"Well.. no I didn't mention it." 

Pidge chuckles a bit.  
"If you did he would've been here already. That guy is always late!" 

Would Keith really be earlier at school because he is at school again? Did he worry about him? Lance's hart jumps a bit at the thought of Keith worrying about him. Just imagine a big strong guy protecting him and beating people up if they harm him. Alright don't go down the weird road again Lance. Yeah it would be nice but it isn't like you can't protect yourself. But well he got to admit. Seeing Keith stand up for him when Rolo and his boys where insulting him felt great. He couldn't stop looking at Keith. How did he not sooner realize that he thought Keith was Attractive.  
"You really think he would've been here already?"

"Yeah he didn't like not knowing what was going on with you. I think he was a little bit worried." Hunk answers. 

"Well he didn't need to. I'm fine."  
Yes Keith please do worry about me! Or no don't I don't want him to be upset. Ahh too complicated. 

Just before class was about to start Keith walked into the classroom. Keith scanner the room for his friends. He didn't expect to see Lance, but he did. His mood did a whole 180 turn. His morning wasn't that nice. This was the second time he had a dream about Lance. And today it was even more intense then the day before. He feels so weird about it. But now he only feels happy that Lance is back at school. He has been worried. Lance didn't even tell that he wasn't feeling well, and he still doesn't know what was wrong. But Lance is here now, so no need to worry anymore. 

"Hey Keith! Guess who's back." Lance jumps up and points his thumbs at himself. "Me!"

"Hey Lance!" Keith has his little smile forming again as he walks toward his three friends. 

Juwp Lance is sure now. That fucking smile man. He would die for that smile. And he wants to see it more. Wait even better! He needs to make Keith laugh out loud. Just laying on the floor and grabbing his stomach kind of laugh. That would be the cutest! Yes he has a crush on his friend. 

Friend.. oh yes he forgot he was just friends with him. How did you get out of the friend zone again? Can he get out? Is Keith straight?! Please no.. the horror.  
Well it's about 80% chance that he is so Lance doesn't want to get his hopes up. 

"Lance are you all beter now?" Keith asks. 

"Never been better." 

"Okay.. good." Keith sits down next to Lance. Lance isn't someone to freak out of his crush sits next to him, he gets excited. He sees chances not failure. Keith on the other hand.. he. Thinks he's sweating. Is he sweating? Can they see it?  Fuck heart please calm down. It's just Lance. He's your straight friend who goes after all the cute girls. Keith stop making yourself depressed. 

Keith tries to focus on something else. He looks around him and notices that Miss Altea is looking straight at him. Okay? Well would she want something? Why is she looking? Did he do something wrong? 

"Keith can I speak to you for a moment? In private." She says. 

Of course everyone is immediately focused on what is going on. Well Keith is kind of used to it because of his title.  
"Yeah.. sure." 

His three friends look at him with confusion. Did Keith do something? Not something they know of.  
Keith walks towards the hallway and Allura follows him. He swears he didn't do something wrong. Like it doesn't happen often but now he didn't. 

He also really doesn't want her to call hsi brother again. And totally not because they went on a date. 

"Keith.. I wanted to ask you something." 

"What?" 

"What is.. your brothers favourite food?" 

What... That's it?  
Keith has to progress this for a moment. He thought he was in trouble. But she just wants some information about his brother. And it's something she could even ask him!  
"Why do you ask? It's not that weird to ask my brother that right?" 

"Well not exactly. But I screwed up. We where on the phone together and he asked me on another date. I offered to cook for him at my house. But I forgot to asks what his favourite food is. And I can't just call him for just that! No no no." 

"Calm down. If you think it would be awkward just call him to just talk a bit and somewhere in between you ask what his favourite food is." Keith says. 

"Oh, I didn't think about that." 

"I'm not even in a relationship but know how to handle things like this. But because you asked, it's lasagna." 

"Thank you Keith." 

Okay that was awkward. For sure she's going to do something like this again. He didn't thought about the awkwardness of seeing the girl his brother is dating in front of class teaching him about sex. Okay they're not really on that subject anymore. But still. It's kind of awkward. And Keith is kind of already awkwardness himself. Great. Shiro I blame you. 

Keith and Allura walk into the classroom again. Keith walks as fast as he can towards his seat. He just wants to slam his head on the table now and not talk to anyone. 

"So what was that about?" Lance asks. 

"Don't want to talk about it." Keith replies. 

"Are you in trouble?" Lance doesn't want Keith to be in trouble. Not again! 

"No.." 

"Then what?" 

Keith groans and lays down on his arms on the table.  
"She wanted to know Shiro's favourite food. She's just going to be use me from now on."

His three friends laugh. This is going to be fun. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith give me"  
Lance tries to grab what Keith is holding. 

"No I'm hungry so it's mine now." He eats a bite of Lance's sandwich. He literally spend like 10 minutes on making that sandwich. He wanted the perfect ingredients with bread and now Keith is ruining it. 

"Keeeeiiith!!" Lance is seriously doubting his love for his friend and crush right now. He could still turn back and flirt with someone else. 

"Laaaannnnce." Keith says back to irritate Lance.  
"Yeah that's what you sound like Lance." 

"Keith I'm hungry too! Give back please." 

Keith looks at his crush. How can he say no to that face. But he is really hungry. And Lance makes like the best sandwiches if he puts effort in it.  
Keith looks at the sandwich. He splits it in two. One half is a bit bigger but he gives that half to Lance.  
"Here." 

"Fine."  
Lance knew Keith gave him the bigger half on purpose. And he likes that. He's literally sharing his sandwich now with him. Okay his love is back. 

"Soo good." Keith moans. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Keith makes some satisfied notices as he eats his half.

"Seems like Keith likes your sandwich. What did you put on there?" Hunk asks. 

"Just somethings we had at home. You know cheese, bacon and things like that." Lance answers. 

Keith looks at his last piece of bread. It's almost gone. He pouts and looks at Lance. "Make another one." 

"Keith we're at school. Can't really make a sandwich here." 

"But.." 

"Keith.. no." 

"But.." 

Hunk looks at his last bit of meat he took from home for lunch. "Keith do you want the last of my lunch." 

Keith lights up. Lance may be the best in his eyes at making sandwiches. But Hunk is like the best cook in the universe. Even Sal can't reach his level.  
"Yes please." 

Hunk laughs a bit and slides his lunch towards the hungry boy. Keith is like always hungry. He works out a lot so he needs the energy. And well he just loves food.

A couple minutes later Keith finishes the last of his.. wel Hunk's food.  
He almost burps... But he's not because Lance is here. 

"How is Keith not fat yet. How much did you say you ate?" Pidge asks

"Yeah Keith is like the opposite of fat and eats all he wants. It's not fair." Lance pouts a bit and  looks at his stomach. He isn't fat or something. But he wished he had Keith's stomach. The six-pack on Keith's body is just life. 

Keith slaps the back of Lance's head.  
"Don't even dare to say you're fat!" 

"I'm not.. I just want a six-pack." 

"Then go out of bed at 5 am and work out." 

"No..." Lance whines. 

"Then stop whining. And you have abs." Okay Keith don't even dare to blush because you're thinking of Lance's body. When he was in Lance's room he made sure to look closely at Lance. He didn't have a shirt on.. it was haven. 

"Yeah but you're just.." Lance points towards everywhere on Keith's stomach. 

"Is our Lance a bit jealous?" Pidge teases him. 

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." When Pidge finds something she can tease you about. She'll tease you. And Hunk likes to join in on the teasing too.

"Lance is just scared that girls won't like him if he doesn't have a six-pack." 

"I'm not!" Lance looks at Keith for a split second. Please Hunk don't ruin my chances. He probably already thinks I'm some flirt. Wait what if Keith thinks he's straight!! No no Hunk please don't continue. 

"Don't worry Lance.. I saw Florona look at you earlier today." Hunk says. 

"I think I heard her say something about asking you out. You're in luck " Pidge always knows what everyone is talking about and what is going on. Because she is the only one of their group that goes to the girls bathroom. 

But Keith doesn't really like this information. Yes he isn't going to make a move on Lance, that's obvious now. And he wants Lance to get a girlfriend that makes him happy. He isn't going to be like 'if I can't have him, nobody can.' person. But he still doesn't like to hear about it. It still hurts.  
"Look since when do we care about the hundredth girl Lance flirted with." 

"I don't flirt with so many girls Keith!" Not anymore because I like you! 

Lance is so happy he didn't say that out loud. 

"Yes you do! I think that you in two months flirted with every girl in school minus Pidge." Keith don't get frustrated at Lance. He didn't do anything wrong. 

"Well well. I didn't okay!" 

"Oh! good one Lance." Hunk says from behind Lance. 

"No it wasn't Hunk." Pidge says. 

"Just let it be!" Keith turns his head to the side and looks away from his friends. For sure they'll know now. It must be oblivious that he's jealous. It isn't like he can stop it from happening. It's natural. 

Okay Keith just breath. Don't get angry. Not here. Not now. Not at your friends. Keith looks down a little and sees his necklace. He plays with it a little while he calms down. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk look there is your girlfriend." 

"She isn't my girlfriend Lance..." 

"Not yet." Lance leans on his friend looking at the girl. Shay is talking with some friends over by her car. Well Lance doesn't know it's her car but it just probably is. Hunk and Lance are hiding behind a car parked a couple spots next to Shay's. Hopefully she doesn't see them creeping.  
"She's pretty you're a lucky guy. But if you don't go to her now you're a idiot." 

"What if she doesn't like me?" Hunk asks. 

"Well that would suck.  And I will treat you to chocolate milk.. or alcohol if you think you'll need it. I'll risk it for you." 

"I don't want to drink before 21 Lance you know this." 

"Well then don't get your hart broken!" Lance shoves his friend forward and he himself hides again behind the car.

Hunk walks a couple steps forward thinking about how he hates his friend. He then of course doubts everything he's doing and wants to turn back.  
Before he can do so Lance looks at him with anger and commands him silently to continue. 

Hunk sighs and turns around again and walks towards Shay. She now sees him coming and waves. Lance is like a hundred percent sure that Shay likes his friend. Come on you can't be that blind. You can see if someone is in love. Like he doesn't understand when people don't notice the people around them having a crush. That's why he just knows that Keith must be straight. That guy is so not in love. Love is being happy when you see the person and wanting to be with them. Keith doesn't seem to want him the way he wants him. He even got angry at him at lunch and said he was a fuckboy. Okay maybe not in those exact words, but he knows that is what he meant. He's actually really angry at Keith now. Like he isn't a fuckboy. He just liked to flirt. And he was going to stop anyway for Keith. 

Great first day he realized he really liked a guy and the guy is mean to him. 

Lance hopes Keith will apologise. 

"Lance? What are you doing at my car?"  
And fuck there we have him. Speak about the devil and he will appear. 

"Oh.. hey Keith. Didn't realize this was your car sorry." Great now he can't go away because he wants to watch Hunk going for it. 

Keith walks over towards Lance and looks at what Lance is looking at.  
"What are you doing. No wait, what is Hunk doing?" 

"Getting a girl.. you know like I always do..." The last part came out as a sneer and it is a angry one.  

They where quiet for a moment. Lance focused back on Hunk. It seemed to go great. Hunk was alone with Shay now her friends had left the two alone. 

Keith now focused on Lance. Lance sounded hurt. He didn't mean to hurt him. Why does he always fuck up. He was just tired about hearing about all the girls that got a chance with Lance. Fuck he needs to make this right.  
"Lance..?" 

"What." 

Okay Lance sounds so angry. Keith knows he fucked up. What if he loses Lance. He doesn't want to lose him!  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're not always flirting with girls and I know that. I just get angry to often." 

"Yeah you have anger issues work on them." Lance really wants to forgive Keith. Actually he alright has. But he doesn't want to give in that easily. 

"Please forgive me..?" 

Lance looks at Keith. At least he's sincere about it.  
"Fine. I guess you where kind of right. I'm a flirt." 

"Yeah you kind of are. But you aren't a player and I kind of made it sound like that. So I'm sorry." 

Lance smiles.  
"It's okay." 

And Keith smiles back  
"Good."

"Guys.." 

Lance and Keith didn't see Hunk coming so Lance shrieks while Keith just tries to cover up that he got scared.  
Then Lance realizes that Hunk is smiling.  
"Hunk.. you're happy. What happened! Tell me!" 

"Guys.. I got a date." 

Lance yells and screams. Then he goes in for a hug. Hell yeah his friend got a date! His friend is the man! Well who could deny Hunk! He's Hunk! 

Keith isn't joining in on the hug. He just places his hand on Hunk's shoulder. But he's proud to. He loves to see people actually getting together. He wants that too. 

"I'm so proud of you Hunk! When are you going. Where are you going. What are you going to wear!" Lance says. 

"We planned in going Friday evening. And I think I'll just take her for a movie. Can't go wrong with that right?" Hunk replies. 

"Maybe we can hang out on Saturday then." Keith suggest.

Keith never thought he would be the one suggesting to hang out. But here we are and he definitely just suggested that. 

"Yeah good idea! Then Hunk can tell us all about his date. Hunk I'm so proud of you! Now Pidge needs to know and of course Matt and Shiro." Lance says. 

"I'll tell Shiro when I get home. He said he would go home early today. You know his date with Miss Altea. See you tommorow." Keith says as he walks away. 

"Bye Keith!" Lance and Hunk both shout. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance- Pidge!!!!!! Hunk has news!!!!!!!

     Pidge- Good or bad? Please don't be bad. I'm not in the mood. 

Lance- Goooood!!!

     Hunk- Pidge. 

     Hunk- I have a date with Shay! 

     Pidge- ah 

     Pidge- Ah

     Pidge- Ahh

     Pidge- AHHH

     Pidge- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

     Pidge- ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW.

     Hunk- yuwp :3

Lance- I was there I can confirm! 

     Pidge- WHEN WHAT WHERE???

     Pidge- Scrap me saying 'i'm not in the mood. I'm in the mood now!

     Hunk- This Friday. Think I'll take her to see a movie. I'm so happy!! 

Lance- Keith suggested that we could all hang out Saturday to talk about his date. And well it's fun to hang out. Do you have time Saturday? 

      Pidge- Keith suggested that we should hangout? I'm proud of him. 

Lance- I know. 

      Keith- Thank you. 

Lance- Hey Keith! 

      Keith- Hey. 

      Keith- Oh Hunk. Shiro said he's happy for you. He will probably text you later but he's kind of buzy right now. 

      Hunk- Okay great! I'm happy for him too. Going on a date. Never thought Shiro would actually go on a date. 

      Keith- Yeah but it is with our teacher. Good teacher but come on if I have to tell her one more thing about Shiro I'll trow up. 

Lance- Ah come on Keith. It's cute! They're in luf!! 

      Pidge- *throws up* 

Lance- >:( Pidge love is goood. Not a virus. 

      Pidge- It's still gross and awkward. 

Lance- You'll see one day Pidge. And when you say yes at being with them forever I'll say 'told u so' 

      Pidge- And you really think it will be you who's going to do a speech at my wedding. 

      Pidge- Don't make me laugh Lance.. it isn't even mildly amusing. 

Lance- :(( 

      Hunk- Ahhh Lance! You can give a speech on mine! 

Lance- YES! 

      Pidge- Keith you better say that he isn't allowed on your wedding..

Lance- No! Don't you dare Keith!" 

Please I'll be the one marrying you at your wedding Keith. Did that sound too cheesy and fanboyish? Probably. But let a guy dream okay. Let Lance still have hope. 

     Keith- Lance? 

Lance- yes? 

     Keith- I'm sorry but you better not give a speech at mine. You'll just only talk about my hair or something. 

Lance- Yeah because you have a mullet. No way I won't talk about that. 

Keith wants to slam his head against the wall. Why did he starts about a wedding that will never be there. And he doesn't have a mullet!

 

 

End of Chapter 15.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> I loved season 6 so much. And I cried a couple times not going to lie. 
> 
> And now we'll have to wait for season 7. Wondering how they'll go to Earth. Can Keith just teleport them all? Or will they like camp on different planets the whole time till they finally reach Earth. And did the garrison actually listen to Sam Holt? Or is he like stuck waiting for investigation. That would mean their messages didn't reach their families yet!! Noooooooo.


	16. Sacrifices have to be made

  Shiro- Why don't you all come to Keith's and mine house for our little 'Hunk tell us everything!' get together?

      Shiro- Don't think Lance has been here before.  

      Pidge- Yeah sure. I was going to ask if you all would go to my house. But I haven't been at your house for ages. 

      Matt- I'll bring the alcohol.

      Shiro- NO! If you do I swear I'll throw you out of the window. And I have a penthouse!!

      Shiro- IF I NOTICE ANY OF YOU DRINKING UNDER 21. I swear I'll tell your parents. And Keith if you even dare! 

      Matt- I'm sure our badboy has already drank a few shots in his life Shiro. 

      Shiro- KEITH 

Keith- No I didn't!

Keith drank like a lot of shots.. But what Shiro doesn't know won't hurt him. 

       Shiro- You Better not. But come to the living room. We have a small get together to prepare for. And YES you're helping and not eating all the snacks in a corner.

Keith isn't sure if he likes this many people in his house. But okay he'll manage. He leaves his warm and comfortable bed and goes to the living room. He misses his bed already. Now he needs to socialize. The horror. Well Lance is coming so it's not that bad. No scrap that. Now he'll feel nervous all the time! 

Having a crush is stupid. He wants to see Lance, but also ignore him. He wants to kiss him, but also punch him. He wants to just have a random one night stand again, but last time he could only think of Lance. And that's awkward as hell. He almost said the wrong name and that's a big mood killer. 

He would rather just be in his bed again. There it is safe. His place and he's not going to share it. Well he would like to share it with Lance. But guess what. Not a good idea! 

"Keith do you know where the controllers are of the thing?" 

"You mean for the Gameflux?" 

"Yeah that thing." Shiro replies. 

Keith sees his brother looking under the couch and all the pillows.   
"No idea. Maybe look behind the TV?" 

Shiro walks over towards their TV screen and looks behind it. There indeed he finds the controllers. Matt and Pidge said they wanted to play on all their electronics. Shiro didn't know what to do with the money he got from a investment that worked out not so long ago, so he bought some expensive things for games. Not that he has the time for things like that. But Keith likes it so he can use it. 

And now Matt and Pidge are hyped. The newest Gameflux just came out and when Shiro told then he bought it they went crazy. 

"Alright now that's all set up. Let's order some food. Any suggestions?" Shiro asks his little brother. Who isn't really helping even after he told him to help. 

"I just want something greasy and delicious." 

"Alright got it." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance is really excited. He has never been to a penthouse before. And he has obviously never been to the house of a millionaire. 

But he's more excited about going to the house of his crush and friend. He hasn't been to Keith's house yet and he started wondering if Keith was actually homeless. It wasn't like he and Keith hung out at his house. But at least he has been there before. But now he will finally see his house. And Lance wonders how Keith's room would look like. Maybe if he gets the chance he'll look. 

It's probably full of those emo band posters and all black. Lance chuckles at the thought of that. 

They all agreed on being there at 9. It's 7pm now. So it's time to get ready. He can take the bus and Hunk promised to take him back home. No way he's going to go in a bus all alone around midnight. His mom would kill him if he did. That's even worse then being killed on the bus by a creep. 

Lance brushes his hair and puts on something comfortable but nice looking. He's going to see Keith, so he wants to look nice for him. His father had ordered him to always look good if you are around your lovers family a couple years ago. Maybe Keith isn't really his lover, he's only his crush. But he wants to look good. Shiro will be there and he wants to make a good impression. 

Lance looks into the mirror and nods. He looks nice. Hopefully attractive.

Lance walks downstairs and looks for his mother. He needs to say goodbye so she'll know he's gone.   
"Mama I'm leaving." 

"Alright.. when did you say you where back again?" 

"I don't know mama. I think around 1am. But I'm not sure." Lance replies. 

"Okay be save carino. And don't do things you don't want to do." 

"Mama there are two.. one adult over there. I think we're save." Lance says to calm his mother. Officially he's a adult too. But okay 18 is not really adult adult. He's still in highschool. Shiro is like.. I don't know 25? And well it's Shiro. He was probably already a adult at age 9. 

"Good. That makes me feel a lot better. Have a great time with your friends." His mom gives Lance a quick kiss on the cheek and then goes on with what she was doing. 

When Lance is just about to leave he comes across Dylan and Luis in the hallway. They just walked down the stairs as he was putting on his shoes. 

"What are you going to do?" Luis asks his big brother.

"I'm going to a friends house. Just as you do sometimes after school." 

"But it's late! And it's already almost dark!" 

"Yeah maybe you should stay here instead of going to that oh so great 'friends' house. You are much SAVER here."   
Lance looks at Dylan a bit frustrated. Lance knows what he means. Dylan just doesn't understand how great Keith is. 

"I'll be fine Luis. I promise I will be there before it's dark." 

"But you need to come back in the dark." Luis is getting angry. How can his big brother be so stupid. The dark is scary! 

"A friend is bringing me home. So I won't be alone." Lance kneels down to Luis's level and gives him a quick hug.   
"See you tommorow okay." 

"Alright Lance see you tommorow." Luis is smiling again. He still thinks it's stupid of his brother to go out in the dark. But his brother is strong and brave. He'll make it. Luis walks towards the living room but Dylan stays. 

"You are a idiot. I was right wasn't I. You're going to his house." The last part almost comes out as a hiss. Like he's saying the devil's name in heaven. 

"Yes I AM going to Keith's house. All my friends are going to be there." 

"Are you sure. I'm telling you right now that nobody will be there and you'll end up dead in his bathtub. You will ring the doorbell and he will say 'oh yes nobody's here yet. And then when you enter his house you're done for." 

"Dylan! He's not a criminal! And even better why would he kill people." 

"Because he's crazy. I've seen the way he slammed that Rolo guy against the wall and ground. And my friend still tells us all about the sadistic grin he had on his face. If that teacher didn't see them he would've been dead." 

"You are exaggerating! Keith is fucking amazing." Lance yells.

"In being a criminal." 

"Boys what are you two fighting about. Quit it!" Their father shouts from upstairs. 

"Yes Dylan stop saying bad things about my friend." 

"You are the most idiotic person I've ever met." Dylan says back. 

Lance was just cursing on the inside. If he would've let it out for real he would've been beaten by his mother because their siblings where there. He wants to say every Spanish curse word that is worse then mierda and is a insult. 

He's so done with his brother. Fuck him. He has never met Keith and he's judging him. Didn't mama and papi raise him well or something! 

He doesn't even look at Dylan anymore. He puts on his coat and walks out of the house. 

He needs some distraction.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings. It's early.. who could that be? Shiro walks towards the intercom that has a little screen so you can see who wants to enter. And he sees that it is Lance. 

Shiro opens the door of the building and waits for Lance to get to their floor.   
It doesn't take long before Lance stands in front of their front door and Shiro lets him in.   
"Hello Lance good to see you. You're the first one here." 

"Yeah I'm a bit early. Hope that doesn't bother you." 

"Of course not better to be early then late."

Lance walks further into the house. From the outside it was already amazing. But from the inside it's even better. He likes the way they decorated it. It's a bit too modern for Lance's taste, but it look cool.   
"Really nice house."

"Thank you. Just sit somewhere on the couch while we wait for the others. Keith is still in the shower I think. He will join us soon." 

"Alright." Lance sits down as instructed. He looks around a bit. He is so worried he will break something around here. Like what if he spills something in their couch! What will definitely happen, he knows himself longer then just today. He will be the one spilling on their expensive couch and is never allowed to come back again. 

"You want something to drink? We have Cola, Sprite, Ice tea. Some more soda. Or just water if you want. 

"Ice tea would be nice. Thank you." 

Shiro walks over towards a mini fridge underneath the TV and grabs a bottle of Ice tea for Lance. Then he hands it over.  
"Here."

Before Lance can say thank you again Keith decides it's a good time to walk in without a shirt on.   
"Oh fuck.. hey Lance. Didn't hear you come in." 

"Yeah he's a bit early. Keith why aren't you wearing a shirt! Go and put one on." Shiro commands. 

Well that wasn't awkward at all. Both Keith and Lance are blushing.   
Lance because he has seen the beautiful six-pack again. And Keith because his crush has again seen him half naked. Great. 

He runs towards his bedroom and puts on a normal black shirt. Then he's ready to go to the living room for real now.

"So.. you're early. I wasn't really ready yet." Keith says as he sits down on the couch as well. 

"Yeah we noticed that." Lance says with a chuckle. 

Shiro looks at his phone. He got a message from Pidge saying that they where almost there. And that he needed to starts the Gameflux before they arrived.   
"Shouldn't take long before Matt and Pidge are here."

"Did you two hear something about when the man of the hour is arriving?" Lance asks. 

"No but he will be here soon to I think." Shiro answers. "Keith can you turn on the Gameflux thingy. Pidge wanted to start immediately." 

"Of course she does." Keith stands up and turns the console on. How does Shiro not know how to turn these things on. He's old but not that old. Simply push the on button and that's it. 

"So.. Lance. I heard a lot about you." Shiro suddenly says to starts a conversation.

"You did?" Did Keith talk about him? Please yes. 

"Yes Allura said somethings about you living in Cuba and how you helped Keith a lot. Of course Keith told me some things too. But I can never get a lot out of him. So maybe you can tell me something about yourself." 

"O well.." Keith didn't have hours of conversation about me then. Well what did you expect.   
"I'm quite normal. My father had a opportunity to work for you and we moved here." 

"And I made a good choice to hire your father. I can trust him and I like that." Shiro says. 

"Yeah mi papa would rather die then betray someone's trust." 

Shiro smiles.  
"Good to know don't want to lose a good employee." 

"Lance you speak fluently Spanish right?" Keith asks.  

"sí, hablo español fluidamente" 

"Okay cool. Can I ask you something then. Because I've read this book a couple days ago. But at the end of the book there was this one sentence in Spanish. But it didn't get translated, so I have no idea what the last sentence meant. Can you please translate it for me?" 

How can Lance say no.   
1 it is Keith. And 2 he's asking him to speak Spanish. He likes Spanish. 

"Sure. Where is that book." 

"I'll go get it. Wait a second." And Keith is gone. 

Shiro and Lance talk a bit. But it doesn't take long before Keith is back again with the book in his hands. And wow it's a thick book. Must be a pain to read all of that. 

"Alright don't kill me if I say it wrong. It doesn't seem to hard though." Keith gets ready to probably fuck it up. 

Why didn't Keith just give the book. Then he could've just read it and translated it. Maybe it's a famous kinky novel.. does fifty shades of grey end with something Spanish. No then his sister would've cried in joy when she read it. 

"Soy feliz de compartir cada instante de mi vida a tu lado. Te quiero con todo mi alma" 

"Oh that was pretty good Keith." Shiro says. Then they look at Lance for a translation. 

But Lance is a bit shocked. And that's a understatement. He didn't knew Keith liked reading.. romances.. 

He wishes Keith would actually say something like that to him. 

It takes a moment for Lance to recover. Keith is saying Lance's name over and over again because he isn't responding. Little did he know Lance wasn't expecting Keith to ever say I love you. He didn't mean to and well he'll never actually do. But hey it still sounds perfect in his ears. 

"Lance? What is it in English?" Keith asks. 

"Oh eh. Wow that was cheesy and romantic. Didn't know you likes reading those books Keith." Lance says finally responding.

"I don't! but this one was good okay. A bit cheesy yes but the story was good and that's what counts." 

"Okay okay.. it means.   
I’m happy to share each moment of my life by your side. I love you with all of my soul."

And cue the blushing. 

Now they both actually said I love you to each other. Not knowing that they could've meant it, but now don't really mean it because it's just a sentence in a book. 

"Well Keith.. nice book you where reading." Shiro starts laughing a bit. For sure he'll tease his brother for a long time about this. 

Keith crosses his arms and frowns.  
"I said it was a good plot! I don't like the romance! It was just arggg. Let's just stop talking about this please."

"What was the book about?" Lance asks. 

Okay shit no. Maybe he found this book in the bookstore under the LGBT shelf. He didn't really mean to look there but he just did okay. And it looked like a nice book. He didn't knew it was this cheesy and gay. It was about a love story in a country with a really strict government. And you couldn't be different from the others. And well gay is not normal so the two guys where fucked. Keith really didn't know what to think. He kind of thought the government was right about it not being normal.. because it isn't. But he wanted those two guys happy and together too. 

"Just two people who weren't allowed to be together." Keith answers. 

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Lance asks 

"No more like we're going to be murdered if we're together. Not a can't marry each other way." 

"Interesting. And I as a normal personal do like cheesy romantic stuff. So maybe I can borrow it sometime to read it." 

Keith knew he would ask this. Fuck. Come on Keith think of something. You already didn't want him to read the sentence because then he would know it is about two gay guys. You can't let him read the whole book. Then he'll know and tell everyone you're a disgusting fag.   
"It's from the library... Sorry." 

"Since when do you go to the library? You always buy books." Shiro says. 

"Well not this time."   
That may have sounded a little too harsh.

Before Shiro can scold his brother on how rude he sounded. Keith gets saved by the doorbell. 

"That must be Pidge and Matt. Well or Hunk but we knew Pidge and Matt where going to arrive soon." Lance says excited to play a game with the two siblings. 

"I'll open the door." Keith stands up and walks towards the device that lets him see who's at the door. He's relieved that he didn't have to be scolded in front of Lance. He didn't want to experience more awkwardness this evening. 

He pushes the button to open the front door, and it doesn't take long before Matt and Pidge are standing in the living room with them. 

"Hey Pidge hey Matt!" Lance greets them. 

"Sup.. is Hunk not here yet?" Pidge asks. 

"No not yet. But he will be here soon I think." Shiro answers. 

"Good I wanted to hear how his date went. But first let's talk about yours Shiro. Her name is Allura right?" Matt asks. 

"Yes and she's perfect." 

Cue Shiro talking about Allura till Hunk arrives. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk tell us! You've been crushing on Shay for a long ass time now. So you better tell us how yesterday went!" Pidge yells the second Hunk sets one step into the living room.

"Katie.. be patient he will tell us everything when he has something to drink." Shiro says standing up and walking towards the mini fridge. 

Now Hunk has a drink he can tell them about his date. Lance, Matt and Pidge literally surround him and start asking questions. 

"Did she look cute?" 

"Was she a nice as she always is?" 

"Where did you take her?" 

"Did you two kiss?" 

"Or fuck.." 

They all look at Pidge. She just shrugs and says. "What? A lot of people do that now on their first date." 

"Katie..." 

She looks at Shiro who is speaking with his dad™ voice.   
"Sorry Shiro." 

She almost said dad.. but they can't have Shiro know that they all call him that exept for Keith. Because Keith doesn't know either. And they won't tell him because he will snitch on them. 

"Okay guys calm down. I took Shay to a movie she wanted to watch like I mentioned before and we had dinner somewhere. Then I took her home."   
Hunk tells then more about how he thought she was really pretty and that he called her this afternoon. 

"Okay.. but more importantly. Did you two kiss?" Lance asks. 

Hunk's cheeks start to get red and he starts smiling.   
"I may have given her a kiss on the cheek. But that's it." 

Matt, Pidge, Shiro and Lance all awww. And Lance can't handle the cuteness.   
"That's sooo cute." 

"I'm happy for you Hunk." Shiro says. 

Hunk wanted to ask Shiro how his date went. Be Keith cut him off with gestures saying 'please don't for the sake of life.' 

So he doesn't. 

Pidge, Matt and Lance want to go back to the game they are playing. Keith never played it before. He had other games to play. He rather play a game with a story then shoot random kids in a online game. But it does look fun to do it with others. But he can't just join in. That's weird. He doesn't want to be weird. Not more then he already is. 

So he doesn't join in. He just sits on the couch watching them play. He thought of sitting next to Lance. But that wouldn't be a good idea. Lance is too much into the game and would literally hang all over him if he died. Lance is a bit dramatic when they lose or when he gets shot in a unfair way.   
So Keith decides that giving his hart a heartattack by sitting next to the guy he likes isn't a great idea. And sitting next to Shiro is fine as well. 

Shiro is asking questions about the game all the time. He doesn't understand anything. Keith doesn't even play these games and he understands it. Shiro may be 26 and actually around 6. He's like 50 in him being a person sometimes.

Now Matt gets shot. He dies immediately so he swears the other guy was a hacker.   
"Come on nobody can fucking beat that guy! For sure he hacked the game!" 

Matt throws the controller away a little too hard. It crashes down on the floor and it breaks off a couple buttons. 

"Great job Matt." Pidge says sarcastically. 

"Sorry Shiro.. I think it doesn't work anymore. I'll pay for another one." Matt says. 

"No it's alright. You don't have to." Shiro replies. 

"Do you have another one here. I swear I'll won't rage anymore." 

"I have no idea. Keith?" Shiro looks at his brother. He never plays with this think. But for sure that Keith knows.

"Yeah, I think it's somewhere in my room. But I don't know where so I'll go look." Keith says turning around to walk away. 

"Why do you have a controller in your room but no console?" Pidge asks. 

"I may have plugged the Gameflux into my TV screen one time because I was too lazy for sitting on the couch. But okay I'll be back in a moment." 

Keith starts to walk out of the room when Lance stands up from the couch.  
"I'll help you find it. Here Hunk you play." 

Lance gives the controller to Hunk and follows Keith to his room. 

Why does Lance want to help? Keith doesn't think he can stand being alone with him now. Not after the whole Spanish incident. 

Lance knows Keith will probably not find the controller that's why he wants to help. Keith is bad at finding stuff and will probably rage inside and outside if he takes longer then 10 minutes looking for it. And this means be can see Keith's room. And that's what he wanted. 

They walk into Keith's room. And it wasn't what Lance suspected it would look like. 

It's almost empty. And no emo band posters. Lance wanted to make fun of Keith for all the posters that where supposed to be there, and now he can't. Keith failed all the emo people in the world. 

In the room there is literally a bed, a closet and a desk. Okay and there is a little TV screen standing on the desk. But it isn't even plugged in into something. 

"Wow.. your room is. Simple." Lance walks around the room. 

"I know. I don't care about furniture. This is all I use so it's all I need." Keith replies. 

"Yeah but, furniture can make it a bit.. nicer." 

"I get that. But it's good as it is. You're room looks nicer I know, but you're better in making your room nice." 

"Well thank you for that compliment. Now let's find that thing. Must be easy with the options we have here." Lance starts looking by the desk. Keith said he had the Gameflux in his room not so long ago, so by the desk is the best option to look. 

Keith starts looking around his bed and under it. They don't talk the whole time they are searching. But it isn't awkward. 

Keith is the one surprisingly that finds the controller.   
"Got it. It was hidden underneath my bed." 

"You really need to take better care of your stuff." Lance says. 

"I'm not that bad." 

"Yes you are." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Pidge left a while ago. Pidge of course didn't want to leave but Matt forced her. They left at 00:30 it's now 01:00. Lance could stay here for a while. He's playing a game with Keith and he's having fun. He needed to force Keith to play. But after Pidge and Matt left he accepted and took a controller to join in. 

They decided to do a 1 vs 1. And Lance swears he'll kill him. He doesn't care if he likes the guy, he's dead to him. 

How dare Keith to sneak up to him all the fucking time. Or he's standing behind a wall. Or he's literally behind him. One time he turned around and almost had a hart attack. Keith was there pointing his gun at him and he shot him. Dead with one bullet. Lance hates him from now on. 

"Come on Lance it's just a game." Keith tries to say while Lance is repeatedly hitting him on the head. With his hand of course. Hitting someone with a controller is a bit too far, that shit hurts. 

"Just a game. Just a game! No Keith! This is breaking our friendship!"' 

Keith can't stop laughing. And even though Lance hates him for a bit now, he loves Keith's laugh. But only his laugh! The rest of him is a jerk from now on. 

"Come on Lance. Last time even I saw him behind that wall." Shiro says. 

"I saw him too." Hunk says as well. 

"See you just don't see me when I'm close to you." Keith says with a grin. He's so proud of himself isn't he. 

"Well I sniped you that one time!" 

"Wow one time.. you really need to keep your distance Lance. You're indeed better with something like the sniper." 

"Fine.." Lance continues walking in the game. He will take the advice of his rival. He now needs to find the perfect spot. Then he'll snipe the shit out of Keith. He'll show him! 

And he did. He didn't win because Keith still got him a couple times. But he did make some really good kills with his sniper. And he's proud.  
And Keith said everytime Lance killed him that it was a good shot, so he isn't as mad at him as he was a couple minutes ago. 

"Lance I think we should go. It's already kind of late."

"Sure Hunk." Lance stands up and lays down the controller he used. 

They leave about 15 minutes after that because Lance needed to tell Keith something really important. It wasn't but it was in Lance's eyes. Hunk and Shiro just waited in the hallway. 

And finally Lance was ready to go.   
"Alright see you on Monday Keith." 

"Yeah, bye Hunk bye Lance." 

"Good to hang out with you too again Shiro." Hunk says. 

"Yeah we'll do it again soon." Shiro replies. 

Then Lance and Hunk step out of the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun." Hunk says while driving his car. 

"Yeah.. it was." 

"I've never seen Keith laugh like that."

"Me neither." Lance replies. 

"You're a good friend to him Lance. " 

"I try to be." 

But he wishes he was more." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"We should invite them over some more. I've missed hanging out with them." Shiro and Keith are cleaning up the mess they all made in the living room.

"That's because you work too much." Keith says. 

"Well yes but I can't really stop. It's my company so working a lot is part of that job." 

"But still. Taking a day off sometimes can't hurt. I don't want to see you burned out someday soon. Or what if your relationship will hurt under the pressure of your job." 

"Keith.. Allura knows how busy I am. And she said she didn't mind as long I don't forget about her, and I never will. I swear everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about me." 

"Okay.." Keith says puting the last empty wrapper into the garbage can. 

"And you're working hard to get the right education to work at my company. So about me having too much work you won't have to worry in a couple years. Then we'll just share the work that has to be done." 

Shiro seems so excited about Keith someday working with him. And yes working with his brother sounds fun. But business isn't really Keith's thing.

But he needs Shiro to be proud of him. He doesn't want to disappoint his brother that did everything for him. Shiro sacrificed everything for him, and now he needs to make a sacrifice himself.   
For Shiro he would give up his dream job.

"Yeah.. but that'll take a couple years." 

"It's okay. I'll be fine for a couple of years right. And I'm taking a bit more free time to be with other people again. And of course I do still need time for Allura."

"Shiro.. I." 

"Yes Keith?" 

"I'm going to bed. See you tommorow."   
Keith leaves the room and walks towards his own. It feels so bad to not say things to his brother. But what he doesn't say is something that'll ruin his relationship with his brother. He'll be so disappointed and maybe even angry. He can't just say he wants to do other things in his life. He can't just say he has other dreams. He can't say who he really is. 

Keith feels like crying. This is all his parents fault. They left him. That's why he was adopted. That's why he's scared now. He wouldn't want to live without Shiro. But it's just hard. It's hard to love someone, because you don't want to disappoint them.

Not that he wishes his parents never left him. No fuck them. He hates them. Leaving him there to figure it out on his own. Luckily that one man had found him. 

He has always been a bother. 

To his parents because they left him. 

The orphanage wanted him gone as soon as he arrived.

To mr and mrs Shirogane because they didn't want him anymore. Because they made a wrong choice. 

Shiro gave everything up for him. 

Pidge and Hunk are looked weird at at school because they are friends with him. 

And Lance... Who the fuck wants that a guy has a crush on you when you are a guy. He doesn't know. But if he did... It would weird him out. He'll hate him. Just like he hates himself. 

But now he still at least likes him. He's not going to ruin that. He needs Lance to stay with him... Just as friends.   
He can't have another person hate him. Not Lance. 

"Keith?" 

Keith turns around.   
"Yes." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Of course I am.. goodnight Shiro." 

"Good night Keith.. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance enters his house. And it's quiet. He's not used to his house being quiet. Well it's around 2 am now so what did he expect. 

Lance decides that he wants something to drink before he goes to bed. He walks towards the kitchen and opens the fridge. They don't have much good stuff anymore sadly. Dylan probably drank everything and Mia helped. That little monster can drink. That's something you see when you have to change her diaper for the 5th time in one morning. 

Luis is more a cookie monster. So Lance doesn't have a chance at enjoying a cookie in his own house. 

Lance chuckles as he thinks back to the one time Marco wanted a something to eat. But literally everything was gone. He was so mad. He and Dylan may have ate a lot that time because their parents weren't paying attention. 

Lance hopes he gets a family like his one time in the future. Maybe he'll have to adopt instead of actually getting a child naturally, but that's okay with him. 

Would Keith be okay with having children. He doesn't really seem to be a guy that likes kids. If he really doesn't want to have kids Lance would be okay with that too. But he can still hope. 

Not that he has much hope for actually getting a relationship with the guy. But if he actually succeeds in wooing Keith he'll want to starts a family with him someday. 

Having their own home.. kids running around with the dog following them. A cat on Keith's lap while Keith sits on his lap. Sun going down so he's stressing about when to call the kids back inside. Keith calming him down saying they'll be fine because they are watching them. 

Lance smiles. 

Even if it is just a dream. He likes thinking about it. 

If Keith would just be into guys.. that would be perfect. 

But okay if Keith gets a girlfriend he will understand and back off. He isn't going to be in their way. Even if that means giving up his dream. 

Sacrifices have to be made if you like somebody. 

And he loves to do that for Keith. He deserves some happyness. He's been through much. Lance just want Keith to be happy. 

Lance didn't expect it.. but the front door opens and closes.  
Who would that be? A criminal?! 

Lance goes into stealth mode and sneaks towards the hallway. He tries to be as quiet as possible. 

But it is his brother. 

"Dylan what are you doing here this late?" 

"Not your business." 

Wow rude. He didn't expect Dylan to get angry at him. He should be angry at Dylan not the other way around. Where did he go? How long was he gone? Does mama and papi know he was gone?

"Yes it is my business. Tell me where where you and why are you this late." 

"Out just like you. Now can you fuck off. You're not my boss so quit being bossy." Dylan says.

Lance crosses his arms   
"I'm not your boss. But I am your older brother. Do mama and papi know you where gone?" 

"No now fuck off and if you dare to tell mama I'm telling you're friends with a criminal." Dylan answers.

"He's not a fucking criminal. Why are you so rude lately. Don't you have any respect left." Lance says. 

"I stopped having respect for you since you became friends with that fucker." 

"Dylan Stop! Don't fucking dare to say anything bad about him. Now go to bed right now. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm not letting it slide that you sneaked out of house in the middle of the night to do what ever you did. I'm getting worried about you."

"Nothing bad happened!" 

"Good now go upstairs." Lance commands. 

"Fine.. but if you dare to tell mama or papi I'll swear you will regret it." 

"I won't.. but this isn't over." 

 

 

End of chapter 16.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta. 
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the comments you have written for me about the story. I always enjoy to read them. And I love that people are making their own theories about how the story will go. 
> 
> I'm making another kind of comic thingy about Voltron. Don't know when it will be done but I'll post it in my insta. 
> 
> It'll be my prediction about how Voltron s7 will start.. well more how I hope it will start. 
> 
> Till next chapter :3


	17. Tell me.

He won't suspect a thing. He walks as quiet as he can up the stairs. Mama said wake him.... Oh yes I'll wake him. The plan is perfect. The day is perfect. 

Lance grabs something from his room and puts it on. Slowly he now walks to the room next to his. Dylan is going to hate him. 

He opens the door to Dylan's room and sneeks in. He's still sleeping... Good!! 

He's standing now right next to the bed Dylan is asleep in. He looks so peaceful, he won't be anymore in a second. 

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN." Lance shouts as he shakes his brother. The first thing Dylan sees when he opens his eyes is a ugly mask Lance is wearing.

Dylan feels his heart just stopping for a second and he screams. "AAAHH fucking hell!!" 

Lance starts to laugh. He got him! It worked! He's already a master in Halloween. First Halloween he's celebrating and it's already going good. 

Dylan notices now that it is his brother.   
"You motherfucker! Get the fuck out!" 

"Sorry sorry I saw my chance.." 

"Get out now!" Dylan picks up his pillow and hits his brother over and over again. Lance can't stop laughing. Everytime the pillow hits his body he laughs even harder then before. 

"Don't ever do that again!" 

"Boys!! You two are too loud. Now Mia is crying." Their father shouts from downstairs. 

Both Lance and Dylan stop with what they're doing and look at each other. They clearly hear Mia's cries from downstairs now. 

"O fuck." They both say at the same time. They rush downstairs to make sure their little sister stops crying. They don't want her to cry, she's to precious for that! 

"Mia." Dylan runs inside Mia's room and Lance follows. "Mia don't cry!" 

"Boys this is what you get for being so loud in the morning." Their mother scolds them while drying the tears of the little girl. 

Mia looks up towards her two older brothers. And starts crying even harder. Like she's scared of something? 

Both boys are confused. Why would Mia be scared of them? Dylan wants to asks Lance if he has a idea to make Mia smile. Then he sees the problem.   
"Lance el imbécil!"

Now Lance realizes it too. He's still wearing the creepy mask he scared Dylan with. 

Dylan forcefully removes the mark off Lance's head. How could he be so stupid to keep that thing on.

"Lance where did you even get that thing. I don't want to see it anymore in my house." Lance's mother picks up her daughter and lays her head in her neck. Mia always loves to cuddle so she calms down a little bit. Now the monster is gone so everything will be alright. Creepy monster didn't eat brother Lance so it's okay. Lancy lance beated the monster. He is a brave knight. 

Lance walks a bit closer. He just hopes his sister doesn't hate him now.   
"Hey Mia.. it's me okay." 

Mia smiles at her brother and points towards Lance.   
"Mama I want lance." 

Yes she doesn't hate him! His mother chuckles a bit and hands Mia over to Lance. 

"Hey Mia sorry for upsetting you. Are we friends again?" Lance asks. 

Mia puts her head in Lance's neck and nods. She already forgot why she was crying. "You're my bestfriend Lancy. And Dylan and Luis and Veronica and Marco too." 

"Good to know Mia." Lance says kissing Mia's cheek.

Dylan doesn't know how Lance does it. When he scared Mia last time she didn't even acknowledge his existence for weeks. And Lance is just forgiven in one second. Like how?!

"Boys get ready for school before the two of you are late." Helen Mcclain takes her daughter back into her arms and walks out of the room. 

Now Lance and Dylan are alone again. Dylan looks at the mask that is in his hands.   
"I'm still mad at you." 

And he walks out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Of course he's going to do the same thing to Keith. Like the opportunity to scare him just like his brother this morning is right in front of his face, and he's going to take it. Lance has brought the same mask to school. He knows Keith probably won't even flinch, but he can try. 

He thought of scaring Pidge.. but Keith is much more fun. Hunk wasn't even a option. He'll personally hunt down the one that scares Hunk. 

Lance sneeks through the hallways of the school. He hopes Keith doesn't see him before he can scare him. It doesn't take long before he finds him.   
He is talking to Pidge and Hunk. Keith is facing the other way so he can't see him. But Pidge and Hunk already noticed him. Lance holds his finger in front of his mouth... Well the masks mouth. Pidge and Hunk know now what Lance's intentions are and hold in their laugh. 

Lance gets closer and closer. He's like a ninja a silent killer. Keith won't hear him. Lance is now right behind Keith. He could of course just go for it and kiss his neck... Neh that wouldn't be a really good idea. Just thinking about Keith's reaction makes him want to cry. 

3.. 2.. 1 "BOOOO" Lance yells as hard as he can not minding the other people in the hallway. 

"Oh.. hey Lance." 

Lance takes off the mask. "Really!! Not even a flinch? You're boring Keith!" 

"No you're just not scary."   
Okay maybe.. even if he didn't flinch. Keith got scared like a tiny bit. But that's his secret. He's so happy that when he's scared he doesn't flinch. Otherwise Lance would've made fun out of him.

"Fine happy Halloween. next time I'll get you for sure. You better watch out Keith." 

"Hey Lance? This is like your first time celebrating Halloween right?" Hunk asks. 

"Yeah why?" 

"Good then we'll need to make this the best one. There is a party tonight and we thought that we could all dress up together. Hunk can do some awesome zombie make up." Pidge explains what they have been planing. They where just convincing Keith to come to the party as well when Lance was creeping up on him. He first of course said no. But when Pidge said they're many girls dressed in something like hot nurse or hot cat he said he would be there. Pidge didn't know Keith was that kind of guy who likes looking at girls dressed in sexy nurse outfits. 

Little did she know Keith just didn't want Lance to look at those girls. Look Lance may get a girlfriend someday. But hell be damned to let Lance drool all over those girls who kiss other people behind their boyfriend's back. The least he can do is not letting someone break Lance's heart. 

"So wait.. Keith's coming too right?" Lance asks. 

"Yuwp he agreed to come." 

Lance is proud of Keith. He actually agreed on being at a party full of people. Maybe he and Keith can dance together. And what if they kiss on the dancefloor!! Okay his fantasies are getting out of hand again. Not that something like that will ever happen. 

But he likes those dreams so don't mind him dreaming about looking Keith in the eyes... Keith closing his and Lance follows his lead. Then the both of them closing the gap between them. Feeling those slightly chapped lips on his soft ones. 

"Lance? Lance? Dude you're in a school not in bed so stop dreaming." Pidge waves her hand in front of Lance's face. 

"Sorry sorry.. Just got lost in my thoughts for a second."

Juwp Lance hates having a crush on a straight guy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Guys I didn't agree on doing this." Keith looks at the brush coming closer to his face. He wants to turn his head so Hunk doesn't have the chance to draw on his face.

"Come on Keith it's a Halloween party. And they said to come in costume. You have to at least do something!" Hunk tries again to keep Keith's face straight so he can start drawing. He doesn't succeed. 

"No No no I don't want to play dress up. I'm not a little kid." Keith manages to escape Hunk's grip and run away from him. 

"Keith you're boring. Hunk do me if Keith is acting like a rebellious two year old." Pidge sits down on the chair. 

He's not two! He's eighteen and too old for this bullshit. Why would he want to have face paint on his face. It's for kids, impossible to remove and he can't touch his face while wearing it. It's just stupid and he's not wearing it. He doesn't care if it's boring because he is boring. It's already a miracle that he's actually coming to the party. Don't you know how many good horror movies are on tv tonight! He would rather watch them then going to a stupid party. 

But okay.. Lance is going so you'll have to go. 

Pidge decided she wanted to be more of a gremlin than she already is. So Hunk starts with painting her face green. They're not going to fully dress up, that would look stupid at a highschool party. Just some face paint and a fitting outfit. 

Keith looks around. This is the first time he's at Hunk's house. It's cute and his parents love to decorate. A lot of yellow but that kind of fits Hunk. Yellow pillows on the couch. Yellow paintings on the wall. And even some yellow candles.  

Hunks parents are having a grown up party at a neighbor's house. You know a party with margaritas called Bloody vampire. And cocktails with the name sweet poison. He's so happy Shiro doesn't go to parties like that. He and Allura are watching the movies he wanted to watch! They're just lucky. Always lucky. 

Now he's going to be stuck at a party with a lot of people.. and they're all going to be drunk. Great. Well at least there is alcohol. Would Lance be okay with him drinking? Does Lance drink? He seems like the guy to wait for his 21 birthday. And Keith thinks that's very responsible and good of him. But alcohol is just too good for him to wait so long. 

And it's not like he's driving, so it's not like he's a irresponsible when he's drinking.

If shiro knew how many times he had come home drunk.. okay Keith isn't proud about that. Total drunk falling on his bed after a long night trying to get home. Shiro was away for a business trip that weekend. And he took advantage of that. Now he doesn't have to do something stupid like that anymore, and Lance would kill him if he did. But it felt so good to get rid of all his problems for a weekend. His sexuality wasn't a problem because he couldn't think about his problems anymore. The first time he went out when Shiro was gone he lost his virginity too. He wasn't really drunk that night, just a couple beers. But it felt so good. The alcohol pumping in his blood and he pumpin into someone else. He didn't hate himself for a weekend. He wanted more of that so every chance he got he spended it in places like that. . 

Not that it was smart. But wasn't smart about a lot of things. But it was his only coping mechanism. Just a couple nights he would give in. Dancing with a cute guy, hooking up and then leaving him without a number or name.   
Not letting anybody know about his flaws and the weird things he did. He always hated himself afterwards when Shiro got home. He was lying to him. He wasn't the perfect little brother. He wasn't even normal. 

"Keith's are you alright?" Pidge asks. 

"What..?" 

"We've been calling your name for some time now but you didn't respond." Hunk says. 

"Oh.. sorry I wasn't really.. thinking straight. Dreaming away." 

"Alright. Just tell us if something is bothering you okay. Was it that we where forcing you to dress up?" Hunk asks. 

"No..no. I just do this a lot. So don't mind me." Keith replies. 

Just when Hunk wanted to ask another question the door bell rings.   
"That's probably Lance." Pidge says. 

"Keith can you open the door. I'm busy painting Pidge's face." 

Keith starts walking.  
"Yeah sure." 

Keith walks towards the front door and opens it. 

"It is I, Lance!" 

Keith looks at what Lance is wearing. Great! He's a fucking cat.. and Keith is sure that's a girls outfit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

-earlier 

"A party? Lance I don't know if that's such a good idea." Helen Mcclain just gave a snack to Mia and Luis when Lance walked in begging to go to a party. 

Lance knew just calling his mother asking if he could go wasn't enough to convince her. And lying wasn't a option. Nobody lies to Helen Mcclain. So he had to go home after school to ask permission to go. 

"Mama please! I won't do anything stupid. And I know my friend Hunk is going to drive us all home afterwards and there is nobody more trustworthy then Hunk." 

"I don't know.. I've never met Hunk so I don't know If I can trust him with my son." 

"Maamaa.. please then just trust me. Do I look like the guy that would come home not even able to walk anymore?" 

Mia points towards Lance and smiles.  
"I trust Lance! Mama Lance want to play with friends. If I can play with friends so can Lance!" 

"See even Mia thinks I should go." 

His mother is quiet for a moment. He's getting nervous now. He really wants to go. He doesn't want his mother standing in the way of finally seeing Keith being Keith at a party. Hopefully Lance can break him out of his shell around other people if he can go. 

"Fine.. but be home at twelve! It's a school night and you're not going to skip." 

Lance runs towards his mother and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you!" Kiss. "Thank you!" Kiss. "Thank you so much!" 

Now he turns towards Mia. He gives her a little kiss on the cheek as well.   
"And thank you too." 

"De nada." And Mia goed back to eating her snack. 

Lance runs upstairs. He already bought his outfits so he would have waisted money if he wasn't allowed to go.  It's a bit revealing, but it looks so good on him. And he's wearing a jacket over it, so it isn't that bad. 

Hunk and Pidge said they weren't going to do a whole outfit. But this is Lance's first time celebrating Halloween, he allowed himself to dress up a little.   
And these ears look great on him. 

It doesn't take long before Lance is ready to leave for Hunk's house. They agreed on meeting there. Hunk was going to do their make up there too. Lance can't wait to see what Keith will dress up as. 

"You're going to that party?" 

Lance turns around and sees Dylan standing in the opening of the door. Lance picks up the ears he's going to wear from his bed and puts them on.   
"Yuwp! Look how awesome this looks." 

"And you're going with... Your friends?" Dylan asks. 

"Yeah why?" 

Dylan takes a few steps closer towards his brother and hands him a mask.   
"Make sure Keith wears it." 

And Dylan walks away. 

Lance looks at the devil's mask in his hand. Of course Dylan is interpreting that Keith is the devil and stuff. Lance really hates it that Dylan thinks of Keith that way. But well... It's a great mask. So he'll give it to Keith anyway. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Why the fuck are you wearing that!" Keith starts to blush and looks away. Why did Lance think that this outfit was a good idea? If he actually had cleavage it would even be worse! does it look good? yes. but that's the problem!

"You like it?" Lance asks trying to sound as smooth as possible. Yes maybe he really wants Keith to like it. 

"No it looks stupid." And Keith walks away. He lied... it looks fucking amazing. But he's not going to let Lance know he likes it when Lance or men in particular wear this stuff. He'll rather die then let people know his secret. So he just casually walks away. 

Now he has to watch Lance all evening... He's not letting creepy men and woman approach him. He already has the attention of straight girls all the time.. but now even straight men will look at him. He already feels angry, great. 

"Lance what the fuck!! It looks good but.. why?" Pidge shouts as she sees Lance for the first time.

"Does it really look good? Keith said it looked stupid."

"Stupidly good!" Pidge likes the ears the most. They are so fluffy! She stands up from the chair she sat in while Hunk did her make up and walks towards Lance to touch the ears. "If you told me you where going as a cat I could've made a automatic cat tail for you."

"I'm extra but not that extra Pidge." Lance replies  

"You would wear it don't lie." 

"True." 

Lance sees now how the others look. Keith of course the pain in the ass who didn't even like his outfit where he put so much afford in for him to like it...  Doesn't have anything costume related on his whole body. He's disappointed but not surprised. Luckily he has the mask that Dylan gave him as a joke. Suck it Dylan your joke backfired cuz he actually needs the mask. 

Pidge and Hunk on the other hand look great. Pidge is going as herself a gremlin. And Hunk as a zombie. They only have face paint on tho.. did he over do it with the outfit? Pidge said he looked good. But Keith didn't like it. 

"Lance are you sure this isn't a bit too cold? It's not summer anymore." Hunk asks. 

"I got my jacket so don't worry." 

"Alright just making sure you don't freeze yourself to death." 

"Thanks Hunk." 

"So are we ready? How sooner we get there the sooner we can go." Keith says grabbing his own jacket and putting it on. 

"Geez calm down Keith. Why are you so cranky all day?" Pidge asks. 

Well lets see shall we. I have to socialize and I'm not good at that. Everybody at that party hates me and will be far away from me the whole time. My crush who I can't even make a move on is wearing a cute and above all sexy outfit. I won't enjoy this without a lot of alcohol. But Shiro is at home with his almost girlfriend who he actually can have, so I can't come home drunk. Keith thinks he can be a little cranky. 

"Is it because I scared you this morning?" Lance says with a grin. 

"No! And I did not get scared!" Keith takes a deep breath. "Lets just go okay." 

"Alright.." Lance takes the mask out of his bag and gives it too Keith. "But you have to wear this." 

Keith looks at the mask Lance just gave him. This could be a solution to one of his problems actually. Nobody can recognize him with a mask on. And it doesn't cover his mouth so it won't be in the way. "Fine I'll wear it." 

Keith puts the mask on. The others look satisfied with it because it's the most of a costume their going to get on Keith. 

"Let's party!!" Lance shouts. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the house the party is held. It's pretty big so the kid that throws this party must be rich. Well the parents are rich. The four of then enter the building and Keith immediately notices that the mask works. Nobody seems to know it's him. He had tied his hair back too so people won't see the 'mullet' as Lance likes to call it. 

Lance by the way loves Keith's hair like this.

He can't stop staring at Keith's neck. If he actually could do it... He would be kissing it. He can't cuz well awkward and strange. It would literally be the worst mistake. 

They get greeted by a guy with a skull painted on his face. "Ey guys. Drinks are in the kitchen so have fun." 

Lance saw that his eyes where red so he must have smoked something. How do people his age do something like that and not get in trouble. If he would come home drunk or stoned... He would regret it till the day of his last breath. 

They walk inside and Keith was right. Drunk girls in short outfits... Just like Lance, that jacket maybe covers up a lot but he know what is to be seen when that jacket comes off. The guys here all drunk and or stoned. He knows the feeling and doesn't really blame them. 

"Look there's Shay." Hunk says dragging his friends towards his almost girlfriend. He's planning on asking her tonight and Lance can't Handle the cuteness. 

Hunk gives his almost girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hey. It's good to see you." 

"Good to see you too." She replies smiling. Then she sees someone whe doesn't recognize among the other three. He's wearing a mask and he looks a bit scary. Like one of those guys in a horror movie that follows the main character.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"SHIRO MAKE HIM LOOK BEHIND HIM!!" 

"Allura I can't it's a movie." 

"But he's going to die! The mask guy has a knife!" 

"Allura please calm down." Shiro pulls his date back on the couch. 

Allura covers her eyes and hides behind Shiro  
"I can't look." 

Shiro looks at the woman holding his arms and with her head on his shoulder. Just as he planned.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shay tries to guess who the guy is her friends brought with them. Is it somebody she knows? Does he go to their school?   
"Who is he?" She asks. 

"Keith. Why?" Lance answers.

"Wait.. Keith Kogane?" Hey eyes widen. She didn't think they would bring him! She knows they hang out with him sometimes. But they weren't really close to him right! Her Hunk isn't hanging out with people like him right? 

"Yes it's me." Keith doesn't take off his mask because he doesn't want other people around then reacting the same as Shay did. 

"Oh.." Okay Shay feels scared now. Horror cliche right here. It's Halloween and a scary guy like Keith is here at the party. 

Keith feels unwanted.. not that he expected to feel wanted at all, but it still slightly hurts a bit. He knows Shay is a kind girl, and he has nothing against her. And with how he has been acting the past years it's normal that she doesn't want him here. "I'll just.. go over there." 

"Wait Keith I'll go with you." Lance wants to walk after Keith but Keith stops him.

"I'm just getting a drink.. have fun with the others okay." 

"Okay..." Lance isn't sure if Keith really is only getting a drink. He'll check up on him over a few minutes if he doesn't come back. Keith deserves a nice evening too. And he's not going to get that if he sulks alone in a corner. 

Now Keith is gone Shay can ask them what they where thinking.   
"Why did you guys bring him? That's Keith Kogane you know the guy who hurts people in fights and we all know he must have done more then just that."

Wait is she saying Keith is a criminal. O no Lance isn't okay with that.   
"He didn't do more." 

"Well he probably did. We all know the gossip and there must be some truth in it." 

"No there is not. So now quit it." 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know this would offend you." 

Hunk lays his hand on the girls hand.   
"Shay it's okay. You don't know Keith like we do. Maybe if you talk to him for a bit you'll see he isn't that bad."

"Alright we'll see. Maybe I was too soon to judge him indeed." 

Well at least she stopped insulting his friend. He didn't want to deal with another person pretty close to him insulting his friend and crush. Dylan alone is hard enough. 

The group chats a bit. And soon it has been some time since they've seen Keith. Lance already knew this would happen. Of course Keith left them. He probably didn't want to bother him and the others so they could have fun. But it's no fun with their Keith. So Lance leaves to find Keith. 

When Keith left he already knew he wasn't coming back. Yes he was going to get a drink.. but he didn't explicitly say that he was returning. They will have more fun without me. They all love shay and they don't love me. At least not more then her. She's kind he's cold. She's pure and he surly isn't. She's a good friend and he's a fag who's in love with his friend. They won't even miss him. Maybe getting totally drunk isn't a bad idea after all. He will just sleep in some park and get home the next day after school. Not that Shiro will miss him. He has Allura now. She's better then him. She won't disappoint him. 

Keith walks over towards the good drinks. No beer. Fuck beer. Vodka is better. Alright not really tasteful, but it works better. Keith takes a shot of vodka from some girl. He just hopes it isn't drugged or anything. But he doesn't care. He's not going to go home anyway and his friends don't care as well, so why should he.   
He drinks it and asks for another one. 

"So going strong tonight aren't we. If you pass out it won't be my fault." The girl who hands out the vodka says. 

"Just give it to me." 

"You're in a good mood." She says sarcastically. "Girlfriend dumped you?" 

"No.. I don't hav.." 

"Great! Then there are many girls here that could cheer you up. I'm willing to help as well if you would ask." She pushes with her arms her breasts closer together so it looks more 'sexy'. Well maybe for a straight guy it does. But not for Keith. 

"Oh you don't have any idea what strange guys can do to you don't you." Keith says after he took the drink and drank it.

"Well I'm all up for a little adventure." 

"Well I'm not." And Keith walks away. And for some reason the girl doesn't even take this as a not interested. She actually thinks this is Keith playing hard to get. He'll probably see more of her tonight. May god help him. 

The girl immediately goes to some friends after her try to seduce the masked man. She has no clue who he is or what he looks like. But she doesn't care. He's mysterious and has a good body, and that's all she wants in a man.  
"Hey does any of you know who that guy over there is?" 

"No. I don't recognize him. Do you think he's from another school?" 

"I don't know and I don't care.. he's hot as fuck." 

Keith ignores them talking and walks out of the kitchen. He's now in the Living room. This kids parents are going to be so angry when they get home. Everywhere is trash and some things are already broken as well.   
Some guys are sitting in the sitting area and one of them spots Keith.   
"Hey you! Come join us dude."

The guy holds up the cigarette in his hands. Keith knows it's weed. He can smell it from where he's standing. And the house will smell for weeks... Again poor kid who's parents will be furious. 

Keith doesn't know if he should go.. it's not a good idea. But he sits down next to the 5 men anyway. The one that called him over gives him the joint. 

"I already like you man." 

"Yeah you seen cool." Some other dude says sitting next to him. 

He's cool? Really? The words give him a weird feeling in his stomach. 

"He must be so bad ass. I wish I had your muscles." Another guy says. Keith assumes by the way that guy looks at him he's into guys just like him. 

"Come in breathe it in.. relax man. You look a little tense. 

"Weed makes you free right. At least that's what I always say." 

Keith puts the joint in his mouth. He can still back out now. But does he really want too. No not really. It will feel great. Just like last time he did this. 

"Keith?" 

He snaps out of it before he can actually do it. He turns around and sees Lance standing behind him. He definitely doesn't look happy. 

"Keith... Please don't.." Lance voice sounds weak and he knows that. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay where could Keith have gone. Lance walks into the kitchen he remembers that you can find the drinks here, and Keith wanted a drink. Did he take alcohol? Lance hopes he didn't. Okay one beer fine that's okay. But Shiro is home so coming home drunk isn't a good idea. Becoming drunk isn't a good idea in general. 

The only thing Lance ever had that had alcohol in it was some beer. He never drank the higher percentage stuff. But he doesn't really want to become drunk, so beer is fine. 

Lance walks past some ladies talkies about a hot buff guy with a mask. So he's going in the right direction. But Keith's not in the kitchen. Not that he had high hopes of finding him here. Lance knew Keith would do something like this. Walking off alone. Trying to not be a inconvenience for the others while he's not. 

Lance walks into the next room. It's the living room he presumes. There are so many people here so it will be hard to find Keith. And it's even more hard because Keith is wearing a mask. Everybody is wearing masks! 

"Hey cool outfit!" A girl says to him. 

"Thanks. You too. Hey can I ask you something? Did you see a guy with a devil mask and a small ponytail." 

"Yes I think so. Over there with those stoners." 

What stoners. Why would Keith?

Lance looks over towards where the girl is pointing to. There are 6 guys on the couch. And one looks really familiar. And he wish he didn't. 

Lance walks a bit closer.

"Keith?" 

Keith stops with what he was doing and turns around. Now Lance clearly sees what he wanted to do. Why would he want to smoke that! It could get you addicted. 

"Keith.. please don't."

Keith looks at the joint one more time. But then he gives it back to the stranger next to him.   
"Sorry.. I guess I'm not doing it." 

"That's cool dude. When you change your mind we'll be here." The guy puts the joint in his mouth. 

"I don't think I will.. but thanks I guess." Keith stands up from the couch. He doesn't want to look at Lance. He must have disappointed him. He's nothing but a failure. He can't do anything right.

"Keith.." Lance walks up to Keith. He sees that Keith isn't looking at him. 

"Keith come with me. We'll have to talk about this." 

"I don't want to." Keith says avoiding Lance's eyes. 

"Well I do." Lance grabs Keith's hand and forces him to come with him. Keith doesn't know if it's the alcohol or his crush. But he feels so light now. He's holding Lance's hand. But it will be over soon. Lance will shout at him. He will be angry no furious. And then he'll leave him. Because he made this stupid mistake. Lance wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to get wasted and high and then leave without anyone noticing. But Lance searched for him and he only found this disappointment. 

Lance drags Keith outside. He's angry. Really fucking angry. How can Keith just leave them and then when he finds him he has a joint in his mouth. And Lance knows he smells vodka on Keith. He has been at this party long enough to know the smell of vodka, and Keith is definitely smelling like it. 

Lance let's go. As soon as he turns around he wants to shout at Keith. But when he turns around. He sees that Keith is upset with himself too. Keith is looking at his hands trying to avoid looking at Lance. 

Lance doesn't feel the need to yell at him anymore.   
"Keith.. hey it's okay. Just why did you almost do that." 

Keith has expected Lance to shout at him. But instead he got a calm voice. He's confused. Why doesn't Lance just yell at him. Why does he keep up with his bullshit. 

"Keith please tell me. I'm your friend so I'll listen." 

"It just felt so good the last few times Lance." Keith still can't look at Lance. He just admitted that he already smokes weed before. Idiot. Now he'll yell at you for sure. 

"So you smoked before?" Lance asks still calm and quiet. 

"What did you think Lance? I only kicked and punched people but I didn't do anything else wrong." 

"What else did you do wrong then?" 

Well let's see shall we.   
I smoked weed. Had a lot of sex. And that sex was of course with guys so that makes it three times worse. I hurted people. I kicked people into the hospital. I got drunk a lot before I met you Lance. But I stopped because I didn't want to disappoint you just like I don't want to disappoint Shiro. But here we are. And I like you... My friend. That's probably the worst thing I have ever gotten myself into. 

"I don't want to tell you." 

"Keith I want you to tell me." 

"Fine.." Keith takes a deep breath.  
"Drugs.. alcohol.. sex. Hurting people." 

"Fuck Keith.." 

"I know.. I'm sorry." 

Lance does something Keith didn't expect again. He hugs him. Lance puts his arms around his friend. 

"I'm sorry Lance." 

"Shhst it's okay." 

"No it's not. I'm a disappointment." Keith says laying his head on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance pulls Keith even closer.   
"No you're not. Just try not to do it anymore. It's bad for you. And I don't want you to be hurt."

"I didn't in a long time.. it's just. You would all have more fun without me. Shay didn't want me there and.." 

Lance interrupts him.   
"No it isn't fun without you. And Shay actually wants to meet you. You think too low of yourself Keith. I trust you and I care about you very much. So please just comes inside with me and have fun without alcohol and without drugs." 

Keith nods against Lance's shoulder. 

"And does Shiro know about all of this." 

"No! No no he can't know." Lance sees the panic in Keith's eyes. 

"Okay.. I won't tell him." The panic in Keith's eyes got into Lance. He didn't just seem scared of his brother knowing about his flaws. No he looked terrified. More terrified then when Lance sees his mother angry. 

What is going on with you Keith Kogane? 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance walk back inside. Keith had promise to not smoke and do other crazy stuff anymore. Lance felt happy about that. He knew Keith already improved a lot since they became friends, and he's glad Keith is improving even more. Lance promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. If Keith wanted other people to know he would have to tell then himself. Lance did say he hoped Keith would at least tell Shiro. But again he saw panic in Keith's eyes, so he said it was okay to not tell his older brother. 

Lance wanted to ask why he did everything.. but it was already a bit too much. He didn't want to interrogate his friend. Maybe someday they'll talk about everything. 

Now they're walking back to their friends. Who are probably wondering why it takes so long before Lance and Keith come back. 

"Lance?" 

"Yes?" 

"I may smell a bit like vodka.. I'm sorry. But anyway I think they'll notice it." 

"Don't worry. Everything here smells like vodka." 

They walk into the room their friends are waiting for them. The first to see them is Pidge.   
"That took long. Did something happen?" 

"No just couldn't find him. That mask is pretty good." Lance says with a smile. 

Keith can't thank him enough for not telling the others. And Lance knows that by the face Keith is making. 

"So Keith.." Shay begins. "Are.. are you having fun?" She stands literally next to Keith now. No save distance between them. And she smells the alcohol. And some weed too. Everything smells here like that. And Keith doesn't have red eyes. But the alcohol smell definitely comes from Keith. And Shay is getting anxious. 

"Well.. If I may be honest. No I'm not having fun. Parties aren't really my thing. The mask is making my whole face warm but I can't really take it off. And there are many people from school here. But I got to say. At least you guys are here." 

"Next time just a movie night?" Pidge suggests. 

Everybody agrees. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

They make the most out of the rest of the night though. They weren't there for that long so no way they where leaving already. But now they all stayed together. Nobody was wondering off again. Just them having fun and making fun of other costumes. 

Keith has to admit. He was starting to have some fun at a actual party where he wasn't completely wasted. Yes he felt the vodka a little bit. But he can handle alcohol pretty well so it isn't that bad. Some other people came and talked with them as well. Not really to Keith because he kept quiet. But Lance had a lot of attention. Girls flirting with him. Guys looking at him. And of course some people who actually just wanted to talk. Thank god. 

But then some girls came towards them. And Keith recognizes the girl that flirted with him before. She looks even more wasted then she was when they talked before. 

"Hey bad boy. Having fun. Are you interested now? I know you want my body." She says placing her hands on Keith's arm. Keith definitely thinks this is awkward and very uncomfortable. Maybe if he likes girls this would be okay, still awkward but okay. 

"Oh.." She probably doesn't even know what she's saying because of the alcohol.

Keith looks at the others for help. Pidge is just holding back her laugh. So she won't be any help. Hunk and Shay don't know how to react. And Lance... Looks upset. Sad? No he's just worried. 

But Lance was indeed upset. Did Keith already met this girl? Is Keith going to go with her? Please say no. Please not right in front of my face. But then Keith mouthed 'help me' towards his friends. Lance wanred to scream hallelujah. But first he needed to get this girl of HIS man. Okay not really his man. But he can hope. 

"I'm sorry.. but I don't think he's interested." Lance says as politely as he can. In his mind he just screamed fuck off. But that wouldn't be so nice. 

"And do you know what he wants.. don't think so buuddy." You can clearly hear and see that this girl isn't going to have a nice morning.

"He clearly looks uncomfortable. Can you please get your hands off him?" Lance tries again.

The girl just laughs.   
"So funny. He literally sounds like he thinks he owns you. Now daddy just come with me. I'll make it worth it." 

"I really don't.." Keith begins but he gets cut of by her lips on his. 

"Hey what the fuck!" Pidge shrieks. 

Hunk wants to stop her. And Lance almost turns paler then snow.. and his skin colour is pretty dark so that is just a achievement. He never thought it would even hurt to see your crush kiss somebody when they're forced to do so.

Keith pushes her off. He didn't want to be rude but now she's asking for it. It has been a long time since he kissed a girl. And he wasn't really planning on doing it again. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

He came off pretty strong. The girl actually got a bit scared.  
"I.. I" 

"Fucking get out of my sight!" Keith yells. And the girl listens and runs away. Just like her friends that came with her. 

"What did just happen? Like she just kissed you." Pidge says still a bit confused and angry because that girl just kissed her bro without permission.

Shay was also a bit shocked about how scary Keith sounded when he was yelling at that girl. She doesn't blame him because what she did wasn't okay. But it was still scary. 

Lance looked at Keith and mouthed 'are you okay.' 

He nodded in response. 

They all decided this was the right time to leave. A party isn't really fun anymore when something like this happens. So they made their way towards the front door. 

But of course everything has to go wrong again. Once they wanted to leave they heared somebody yell at them. 

"You better fucking not leave!" 

A guy with his friends walked towards them. The guy who yelled was clearly very frustrated and probably wants to kill them. The girl who had just kisses Keith on the lips was hanging on his arms like he was the only thing that could protect her. 

"Which one of you kissed my girlfriend!" He yelled. 

Girlfriend? Really? Wow really loyal.  
Lance looked at Keith. Fuck this guy looked angry. What are they going to do. But Keith doesn't seem to be scared. And Lance knows that sadistic grin. Keith is going to do something stupid. Hunk and Lance made eye contact. They both look worried. 

Keith walks towards the guy.  
"Well technically I did. But here is the funny thing. She kissed me." 

"Why the fuck you my girlfriend kiss a loser like you." 

"Loser eh. Believe me if I take of this mask you would be on your knees begging for forgiveness for saying I'm a loser. I'm sorry dude but your girl isn't loyal. Get over it or break up with her I don't even care." 

"Begging for forgiveness.. Don't make me laugh." The guy says laughing a bit. His friends start to laugh too. 

He started to flex his muscles so you could clearly see he worked out. Not that something like that made Keith scared.   
"Look at these muscles. You should be begging for forgiveness for making a move on my girl." 

She stuck her tongue out to Keith. 

Not that you could see it but Keith did a eye roll.   
"Pathetic." 

Keith removed his mask. And everybody saw who was behind it. People around them started to gasp. And the guy who was overly confident just a second ago wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to teach this guy a lesson. 

"Now.. I'll say it one more time. Your girl kissed me. Why would I sink as low as kiss somebody like her." 

The girl now turned towards her friends.   
"Wow what the fuck. I kissed Keith Kogane and flirted with him. Awesome." 

Her boyfriend of course heard this and looked at his girlfriend in shock. "You kissed him? You made the first move?" 

"See told you buddy." Keith says. He turns around and walks away. "Let's go. I'm tired of all these people." 

"Yeah.. I'll drive you all home." Hunk says. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Everybody is tired and done for the say as they sit in Hunk's car. Shay and Hunk in the front and Pidge, Lance and Keith sit in the back. Keith is looking out of the window. He's tired and just wants to sleep. 

Pidge is playing a bit on her phone and Hunk and Shay talk a bit. 

And Lance.. is just looking at Keith. Wondering about a lot of things. About what he has told him. 

Lance is happy to know Keith trusts him enough now for him to tell him about all these things. He knows Keith can do it. He knows Keith can get rid these things. He believes in him. And he never stop doing that. 

Lance also thinks about one thing Keith said to that guy. 'Why would I sink as low as kiss somebody like her.' 

Would Keith consider kissing him? Or is it just as low for him to kiss a boy? 

Not that long later Hunk has brought Pidge and Keith home already. Then Lance. And last but not least Shay

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hunk- By the way guys... She said yes. 

Pidge- WHOOOPP WHHOOOP 

Lance- Good job Hunk!!! Pidge they grow up so fast don't they. 

Pidge- Yes they do :'(

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

End of chapter 17.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> Well didn't think this chapter would be so long and deep. But here we are. You're welcome. it's like 03:30 am here now but I couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Leave a comment :3 luf u guys. Even if I'm killing you guys with angsty Keith. I do really luf u guys. I swear. 
> 
> But it's good to write a Keith that is improving. And who knows we'll have a more balanced Keith in future chapters after he talked to Lance a bit. 
> 
> See you next chapter..


	18. Choices.

It's late when Keith arrives at the penthouse he lives in. He knows he still smells like the vodka he drank. That was the reason he stayed outside for a while. A long while. He really considered again to go to a park and sleep there. Then he could've just lied that he forgot to message Shiro he was sleeping over at Lance's house or something. But he just really wants to go home. Sometimes you just have that feeling. He wants to see his brother even if he's mad at him for being late. 

He wants Shiro to act the same as Lance did back at the party. Hugging him telling everything is alright. 

When Lance hugged him he wanted to cry. He didn't because it was Lance. He doesn't want him to see him all vulnerable. That's probably just something that happens is you like somebody. 

But Keith knows one thing for sure. He'll break down if Shiro ever says he accepts him for who he is. But he knows he'll break down as well if he says he regrets everything he did for him. And Keith knows Shiro would regret it if he told him everything. 

He would regret taking him in. 

Regret losing his parents in the process. 

He would regret losing the life he could've had. 

Keith knows his brother. He will be there still waiting for him in the living room. Maybe Allura will still be there, asleep while Shiro didn't even close a eye. 

Keith walks into his house. 

And he was correct. 

"Keith is that you?" 

"No I'm a burglar." 

Shiro appears in the doorway as Keith takes off his shoes. 

"You're late." 

"I know Shiro." 

Shiro knows his brother. He will just go to bed without explaining. Maybe he will even be angry if he asks why he was late. But he does it anyway.   
"Keith why are you late?" 

"I just am."

Why does Keith keep shutting him out? Does he not trust him? Did he do something wrong?  
"Keith if something happened you should tell me." 

Keith knows he shouldn't a frustrated teenager now. So he smiles.   
"Shiro it's okay. It was just really fun at the party." 

"It was?" Shiro asks. 

"Yeah.. I laughed a lot with my friends and made a new one. But I'm tired now so I'm going to bed. I'll probably be tired tommorow."  

"That's what you get for being home late." Shiro smiles as well. "Goodnight Keith." 

"Goodnight Shiro."   
Keith walks away towards his own room. 

Shiro knows Keith was lying. He saw it in Keith's eyes and in the fake smile he wore on his face. Something did happen but he's not going to force it out of his little brother. If he would try it would not go well. Shiro lets out a sigh and shakes his head. 

Allura had fallen asleep while watching their last movie a couple hours ago. He had laid her on his bed. Now he will have to sleep on the sofa in his room. But Allura is worth the pain in his neck in the morning. He doesn't even know if she wanted to stay overnight, hopefully she won't mind. 

Shiro makes his way to his bedroom. When he opens the door he sees that Allura is awake and sitting upwards in his bed. 

"Hey you're awake?" Shiro walks into the room. 

"Yeah I woke up when I heard someone opening the front door. I assumed it was Keith and well.. it's really late so I got worried." 

"You don't have to worry.. I'm his brother so I should.." 

Shiro gets interrupted mid sentence.  
"And I'm his teacher. And well.. I'm dating his brother. So I can be worried as well."

Shiro sighs and sits down on the bed. He really doesn't know what he's doing wrong. He tries to give Keith everything should he is comfortable and happy. But it just doesn't seem to work. It's still like there is this big hole between them. 

Don't get him wrong he knows probably everything about Keith. How he is as a person, what kind of people he likes to hang out with and what kind of people he dislikes. But still it feels like Keith is keeping secrets from him. And that bothers him. He doesn't understand why Keith would do that. 

"Shiro.. what did Keith have to say about being this late? It worried you sick. Did you think I didn't notice that when it was getting late." 

"He said he was having fun." 

"Well maybe he did?" 

"Yeah he did. But I know he's keeping something from me." 

"Maybe just let him be for a bit?" 

"What?"   
Shiro looks at Allura. How can she suggest to leave Keith with his problems. He got to help his little brother. That's his plight! 

Allura slides a bit closer towards Shiro and puts her hand on his.  
"If he's struggling with something he'll come to you when he's ready. And maybe he can fix it himself. That's part of growing up. You have to let them do stuff on their own. But that doesn't mean you can't support him." 

"But what can I do to support him?" Shiro asks.

"I don't know make him breakfast, tell him you love him. You know things like that. And you'll see he'll will come to you someday to tell you everything." 

"You think?" 

"I'm sure of it. Just don't push him too hard. Teenagers don't like adults pushing then around. It's better to watch over them and stand next to them instead."  

"Maybe it could work.. Keith has never really been a talker." 

"See just don't push him and he'll come and talk to you himself." 

"Alright I'll try." Shiro says. Allura is probably right. He can't solve everything for his brother. If he has problems he needs to find out how to solve them alone. And if he can't handle it he will always be here for Keith.

"Oh and thanks for carrying me to your bed. I hope you don't mind me staying here?" 

Shiro smiles and says.  
"Of course you can stay here. I'll sleep on the sofa over there.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance thinks back to what happened yesterday at the party. He was actually going to smoke it and what he said was big stuff. Lance just hopes he can make Keith realize he doesn't need stuff like that. Not just because he likes him he would want everyone to stop doing things that is destroying your life. But now he is this close to him it hurt him as well. It hurt to see him this... Down. 

But at the end he did have fun without all of it right? Not counting the two shots Keith took before they talkedbof course. I mean it was probably a lot less then he takes regularly. 

It hurted Lance most to hear Keith's brother didn't know about all of this. Shiro seems like the guy that would really want to help his brother and not just punish him. For Lance it is kind of strange to not talk to his family about big problems, but he can understand Keith doesn't want to tell his brother he did all those kind of stuff. 

Argg now Lance just wants to hug him again. That felt great last night.. too great. He wants to comfort him and be the shoulder he can cry on. It would be fucking amazing if he's the one person Keith can just let it all out. And he wants Keith to be the same for him. Is that too much to ask? 

Lance knows he really liked his past girlfriends. But this is something else. He just really wants Keith to be happy and to feel loved. With his past girlfriends he just wanted to have fun and do all the excited things. But now he just wants to rush towards Keith's house and cuddle.

Today at school Keith looked like a wreck. He probably didn't have much sleep. Well even less sleep then him. 

Keith was so tired that at lunch he fell asleep on Lance's shoulder. Lance secretly loved it so much. He wants to repeat that moment for ever and ever and ever.

And ever... And ever.. Lance sighs and blushes. 

"Hey Lance?" 

Lance snaps out of his gay thoughts about Keith and looks at his mom. She's standing in front of him with some paperwork in her hands. 

"Yes mama?" Lance replies. 

"Can you please go and get Luis from his friends house. He had a playdate after school today but I'm a bit busy to go and get him." 

"por supuesto mama." 

"Gracias carino."

Just when Lance thought he could have some free time. But okay he'll do everything for his family. And it probably wont take that long. That friend of luis lives like a couple streets from his house he can just walk. And so be does. He says goodbye to his mother and walks out of his house. He's happy he thought about bringing a coat. It's already pretty cold. He's not used to this weather at all. On Cuba it's practically always warm and sunny. Some exceptions of course but in general you don't have to wear a coat to keep yourself warm. If he could have one thing back from when he lived on Cuba it would be the weather. He's already done with the cold and it's not even winter yet. But he'll make it though before you know it it's summer again. And maybe he'll actually have a white Christmas this year instead of baking a egg on the ground. 

Lance walks down the road towards the house Luis's friend lives in. Luis came home first day of school and immediately said he made a friend. Lance did too of course but everybody expected that to happen. Luis is a bit more shy than the other Mcclains so he doesn't make friends that fast. But this time he did. And the whole family was proud. Luis wanted everyone back on Cuba to know as well. 

Lance arrives at the house and rings the door bell. It doesn't take long before a woman around his mother's age opens the door.   
"Hello?" 

"Hello mrs Backwater I'm here for my brother Luis." 

"Oh hello come in!" The woman is a jolly and friendly person Lance can tell. She probably has a white parent and a black parent by looking at her skin colour and she has beautiful brown hair. Lance wonders what kind of conditioner she uses. Lance thinks she and his mother could be great friends. His mother likes this kind of person. kind and cheerful and not narcisstic and rude. 

"Thank you mrs Backwater." Lance enters the house and immediately sees that or she or her husband has a well paying job. It all looks a bit more expensive then he has at home. 

"Just call me Camilla you don't need to be formal with me." 

"Camilla.. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." 

The woman laughs at Lance's casual flirting. Of course Lance doesn't want to be in a relationship or something with this woman. But he loves to flirt. And everybody loves compliments.   
"I'm Lance. I hope my little brother didn't bother you in any way." 

"I dear no. Luis is one of the kindest child my son brought home with him. Didn't even hear them all day. I had to check one time if they where even there. But they where just playing in Samuel's room all day." 

"Good to hear they had fun."

"Yes I'll will call them." Camilla walks towards big stairs in the middle of the hallway and shouts.   
"Samuel! Luis! Your brother is here to pick you up." 

"Mom can we please finish our game?! Pleeeeaaase????" Samuel shouts back but in a polite way. 

Camilla looks towards Lance asking with only her face if it's okay. Lance just shrugs his shoulders. 

"Fine but when the game is over come downstairs!" She shouts. Then she turns back towards Lance. "Would you like something to drink while we wait." 

"Yeah sure this could take a while depending on what game they are playing. I hope not Monopoly." Lance says. 

"Samuel does love Monopoly so let's hope that's not the case. Well follow me towards the living room. What would you like to drink?" She asks while walking into the living of the house. They have taste Lance has to admit. Expensive but nice looking. And a lot of plants, Lance likes that. 

"Just water is fine thank you." 

"Alright I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable on our couch." She points towards the greyish couch in the corner and leaves towards the kitchen. Lance sits down and immediately wants this couch. It's so soft and poofy. 

Camilla comes back a minute later with a glass of water and some juice for herself. She sits down herself and gives the glass of water to Lance  
"Here you go."

"Thank you." Lance replies. 

"So Lance I heard from Luis your family is from Cuba." 

"Oh yes we are. We moved here a couple months ago." Lance answers. 

"What was the reason for the big move? Must have been a lot to go though. I'm guessing you are still in highschool?" 

"My father got a better job at a company here so he and my mother decided it would be better to move. It was alright and I really like it here. Except the cold weather that isn't that nice. And yes I'm in the last year of highschool." 

"Yes the weather can get somewhat cold here. Especially if you're used to the warm temperature of Cuba. So what does your dad do now exactly?" 

"Just some office stuff at a big company. It's funny because his boss is the brother of my friend and all. We didn't even know about that first. And it took a while to find out as well." 

"That's very coincidental."

"Yeah indeed. Now Camilla tell me something about yourself." Lance takes a few sips from his drink waiting for a life story from Camilla. 

"Oh where do I start. I work at a bank since a couple years ago. Actually it was a year before I got married. I needed money for the Wedding so I needed to get a job. Now I work there for years and I still enjoy my job. And I can still get higher up too so I won't get bored or unmotivated that quickly. And my wife works as a doctor at a small clinic." 

Lance eyes widen a bit and he places his glass on the table in front of him.  
"Your wife?" 

"Oh yes she is the love of my life. We met inside of the bar one day and from that moment I knew she was the one. She'll be home soon so you'll probably get to meet her." 

Lance didn't thought she was a lesbian or at least attracted to woman He's so happy he didn't mention her having a husband or something.   
"Yeah.. I'll love too." 

Fuck did that sound judgemental. He's bi he swears!! 

Camilla did indeed think it sounded a bit off, but not in a mean way. Just in a 'oh I didn't know way' and she's used to that now. Just when she wanted to say something about this the door opens.   
"There you'll have her." 

"Camilla I'm home." 

"Hi Kate come meet Lance. His little brother was here after school and now he's picking him up." 

Her wife Kate walks into the room and puts down a bag on the table. She sees Lance and greets him.  
"Hello Lance I'm Kate." 

"Hey." Lance greets her back.

"Honey do you want something to drink?" Camilla asks. 

"Yes thank you I'll like nice cup of tea." 

Camilla goes to the kitchen to fetch a drink for her wife while Kate sits down on the couch across from Lance  
"It's nice to meet you Lance. Do you live somewhere around here?" 

"Yes it's on walking distance." 

Camilla returns with a cup of hot tea in her hands. "Here you go. It's your favourite." 

"Cinnamon.. you know me too well." 

"Of course I do. I know everything about you and I still married you. You're such a lucky woman." She teases Kate while Kate takes the hot cup out of her wife's hands.

"Very lucky indeed." Kate replies giving Camilla a kiss on the cheek as she sits down next to Kate. 

They are so in love. It's so cute and adorable. Lance wants this. Just the way how they act is showing they love each other so much. Lance really wants this.   
How did they get this? How did they know the other was also into the same gender? Isn't that like almost impossible. He thinks it's impossible with Keith. But well Keith is straight. Or is he wrong? Maybe he is? What if he is?! Could he have this with Keith? Please dear God let that be true.   
"Can I ask you two something?" 

"Of course." Kate replies. 

"How did you two.. well know you liked each other? Like you're both girls so how did you?" 

"You can just ask dear. It's not everyday you see a two girls married. We understand if it's a bit hard to take in or even a bit weird for you. And we're happy that you are willing to ask questions." Camilla says with a smile. 

But Lance now understands the two woman indeed got the wrong impression. He doesn't want to because he thinks this is weird. He wants to know because he wants it too!  
"No no! I didn't mean it that way. I mean like how do you know if the other one is.. interested. for my own personal things."

"You're lgbt too? Wonderful Lance!" Kate smiles while Lance blushes. This is like the first time he actually said it to someone. 

"Yeah.. recently discovered I really like this guy. You know the friend I was talking about earlier Camilla." 

"We hundred percent support you Lance this is awesome. I thought you where uncomfortable with us being in love but this is great! Do you have a picture of the lucky guy." Camilla asks. 

Lance thinks about the picture he took in Shiro's office. He can show that one to them. "Yeah wait a second."

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and goes to his gallery. Then he shows them the picture. "Here."

"He's so good looking. I'm bisexual so I'll take him as my man crush. But of course you can have him I'm already in love." Camilla says looking at her wife. 

"He almost turns me straight. Almost.." Kate says as a joke. 

Camilla slaps her on her arm. "Don't you dare. Having to look out for woman who Will hit on you is hard enough. Don't want to keep all those men away from you too." She says as a joke as well. 

"But okay back to your question. Just ask. If it's no that really sucks. But if it's yes. Profit." Kate says. 

"Yeah just asking can't hurt nobody."   
Camilla says. 

"Yes it can.. he's my friend. I don't want to lose him." 

Camilla stands up from where she's sitting and sits next to Lance.   
"If he's really your friend he'll just reject you politely and you two go on as friends. Maybe it'll be a little awkward the first few weeks. But if the friendship is strong that feeling will go away and the two of you will be just fine. Trust me I've had enough friends rejecting me in the past. And most of them are still my friends." 

"Really?" Lance asks.

"Yes really. You are mature enough to handle these situations and hopefully your friend is too." 

"Next time we see you we want to hear you made a move. Does this boy talk a lot about girls?" Kate asks.

"No.. not really. But he's like the crush of every girl in the school so why would he choose to be with me? I'm probably not his type anyway and he sees me as a friend."

"How could you not be his type. You're probably everybody's type if you don't look at your gender. I don't even know you that well and I know you're a kind, funny and friendly person." Camilla says. 

"I just don't know what to do. He's like.. perfect. And I really don't want to lose him ever. And being friends is good as well." 

"But is it enough?" Kate asks. 

That makes Lance think. Is it? Does he really want to spend the rest of their lives as friends. Is it worth the try? He knows Keith is for him worth everything at the moment. He can't handle the thought of Keith one day being married to another person. And what of that person turns out to be a guy. He'll regret everything. 

"Mom we're done." The two kids walk into the living room they are sitting in. 

Lance will think about this later. Now he has to give attention to his brother and take him home.  
"Hey Luis go put on your shoes." 

"Okay Lance. Sam are you sure I can borrow this?"

"Yes you can just return it in a couple weeks or something."   
Lance looks at the object in his brothers hand. It's the new Nintendo. He knows this because Pidge talked about the device at school, she really wanted to buy it. 

"Samuel that is really nice of you." Kate praises her son for doing something nice. 

"Luis you should say thank you." Lance says. 

"Yes.. thank you sam. I really like it. I'll give it back to you at school in a couple weeks."  

"Now Luis go put on your shoes and your coat Mama wants us home before dinner." 

"Okay." And the two boys walk out of the room. Lance turns around to thank the two woman for their hospitality and kindness. 

But before he can say anything Kate says.  
"Here put our number in your phone. Then you can always ask us questions, and we of course want to know how your love story continues." 

"I don't think it will be a love story." Lance says. 

"Oh we know better than that. You'll see. You'll get him soon enough." 

They give Lance both their numbers and Lance thanks them. Not so long after that Luis and his friend return, Luis being all ready to go. They all say goodbye and Lance makes sure Luis has the Nintendo with him. Then it's time to leave.

"Hope to hear something of you soon Lance." Kate waves with her hand. 

"Thank you again for your hospitality." Lance waves back. 

"No problem dear. Bye Luis hope you'll come here after school again." Camilla says. 

"I will! Bye Sam!" 

"Bye Luis!" 

The door behind them closes and the two brothers make their way home. Luis starts talking about all the thinks he and Samuel did this afternoon. And Lance normally would love to hear everything. But now he has only one thing in mind. 

Not so long later they step into their house and greet their mother. Their father is back from work now too and he's helping with dinner while also watching over Mia. 

"Mama we're back." Lance says as he puts his coat away and kicks of his shoes. 

"That took long. Did you get lost on your way back or something?" His mother asks. 

"No Luis just wanted to finish a game. But we're here before dinner." 

"Mama papi look! Sam borrowed me this." Luis shows the device to his parents. "I can have it for a few weeks." 

"That's great Luis. But don't forget to give it back." Rafeal Mcclain says.  

"Of course I won't papi." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay Lance you're just going to ask him to hang out tomorrow evening. It's not like you're asking him out. You're just going to watch a movie like friends do. And maybe you will make the decision if you're going to go for it. But mostly it's just watching a movie. 

Lance- Hey Keith wanna hang out tommorow? Watching a movie? 

Was that too casual? Was it not casual enough? Is he slowly dying? Probably. 

      Keith- ... Ehhhh I can't. 

FUCK 

lance- Oh really.. that sucks I was looking forward to hang out with you. Welll can't do anything about it then. Soo like do you have something planned or something or something else you know doing something? 

How did he manage to ramble in a text. Lance you idiot! Now he'll look stupid. 

     Keith- Wow calm down. I just have something I have to do. But what about next week?

     Keith- Not going to hang out on a normal weekday ever again. Today was a hell with staying awake during class.

Lance- Yeah I noticed. And you fell asleep on me! How dare you. 

     Keith- Sorry.. I didn't mean to. 

Lance- Oh I didn't mind. So no need for saying sorry. 

      Keith- Okay... But still sorry. 

Lance- I just said NO apology needed Keith. 

       Keith- Sorry...

Lance- :-\

Lance- But okay Friday over a week is fine. 

Keith- Okay mine house or yours? 

Lance- Yours. Don't want my siblings to annoy us. 

Keith- alright then we'll go to my house. Shiro won't mind. Though he is a annoying sibling. 

Lance laughs a bit because of Keith's text.  Over a week he'll decide. Over a week he'll maybe make a move. 

But that's the key word... Maybe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance waits. And waits. He's nervous for hanging out with Keith. What if he does decide on making a move on him. How the fuck will he do that. He can't just say 'Keith I like you and I want to be with you ' that's too awkward and weird. And even more awkward if he is really straight. Maybe just tell him smoothly or with a pick up line. He's good in pickup lines. All the girls always liked it. But he never tried it on a boy. Do boys like it as well. Or is it weird if you use a pickup line on a guy. I mean you can't really say he's beautiful... Well Keith is but it's not very manly to say. Keith likes masculine stuff so saying he's pretty won't really work out great. Handsome maybe? But you can say that to a friend. Like no homo stuff. But he does want homo!! Arg this is too difficult. Why can't flirting with a guy be as easy as flirting with a girl. 

Days pass and Lance just lives his normal life for a week. Seeing Keith is a bit awkward but good. He likes seeing Keith at school. He thinks he is good in not showing his true feeling. He doesn't want Keith to find out on his own and feel creeped out about it, so it's better to hide it as best as he can. Maybe he'll decide to not let Keith know his feelings and then he will be happy with not showing it off too much. 

But now... It's Friday. School just ended. And he's going to find Keith now and drive with him to his house. 

Lance walks through the hallway with Hunk walking next to him.  
"Hey Hunk we don't have any homework for English right? I really don't want to have Iverson giving me detention." 

"Nope and that's a first. That man always gives us homework. Guess he was in a good mood." Hunk answers. 

"Well have to remember this for ever. Iverson in a good mood." 

"I'll remember it till the day I'll die." Hunk says. 

"So what are you going to do this evening?" Lance asks his friend as Hunk walks towards his locker and opens it. 

"Shay and I decided that it is the right time for me to meet her family. I'm really nervous man. What if I screw up?" Hunk grabs some books out of his locker and drops them. Probably because of the nerves. 

"Relax man. If they will love you. Hunk everybody loves you. Even if you do something wrong they'll still love you." Lance places his hand on his friends shoulder to give him confidence. He wishes Hunk could give him some confidence right now too. But he wants to tell everyone when he actually gets a boyfriend some time. Preferably Keith. 

"Okay.. I'll just be myself. It'll be fine." 

"Good to hear." Lance says. 

"So do you have any plans?" Hunk asks. 

"Keith and I are going to watch a movie at his house. I'm going home with him too so I'll have to go look for him soon." 

"Well don't keep him waiting. Have fun Lance. And please pray for me or something. I'll need it for tonight."

"Sure buddy. See you on Monday." Lance says as he walks away. 

"Yes see you Monday." 

Now Lance walks alone towards the exit. Keith has texted him that he was outside already, so Lance is going to walk towards his car. He'll probably be there.   
Today is the day Lance. You'll decide today. No excuses. Just have fun with him and follow your heart... I guess. 

Lance arrives at Keith's car and sees Keith standing in front of it. Of course some girls are starting at him too. Can they please not do that today? He would be really grateful. 

"Hey Lance. Can't you hurry up I've been waiting here for ages." 

"Sorry sorry! I was having a conversation with Hunk okay. He's going to meet Shay's parents today so I needed to give him some confidence." 

They both step into the car. Still it amazes Lance how fancy this car looks like. But well that's what you get when you ride in the former car of a millionaire. 

"For sure her parents will love Hunk. It's Hunk." Keith says. 

"Yeah that was just what I told him. He'll be fine. And they all love cooking so they'll have something to talk about."

They drive away from school grounds and drive towards the building Keith lives in. They do some small talk but for most of the time they are silent. Just listening to the radio and sometime laughing a bit when Lance says something funny. It doesn't take long before Keith parks the car and they go up with the elevator of the building. 

"It's awesome that you have a elevator in your house." 

"This is not my house idiot. It's the building I live in but not my house." Keith replies. 

"I know I know.. but still. You can just say I have a elevator in my house." Lance says. 

"No I can't." 

"Don't ruin the fun Keith.." 

The elevator opens and they walk out. A moment later they are starting inside the living room of Keith's house. Shiro is already home for some reason. He's never this early so Keith of course asks why he is now. 

"I have a date with Allura today. You boys better not set the kitchen on fire or something while I'm gone." 

"Shiro..." 

"No Keith! Remember last time I let you cook." 

"Did you really set a fire?" Lance asks. 

"Shiro is exaggerating. There was fire in the pan but I extinguished it. Nothing really bad happened!" 

Lance starts laughing. Of course Keith is the one that sets stuff on fire by accident. Making a mental note for himself to not let Keith cook something in his kitchen. 

"Stop laughing!" Keith yells. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Lance says still laughing. 

Keith pouts and walks towards his couch and sits down. Shiro immediately says.   
"Hey aren't you going to offer Lance a drink. What kind of host are you!" 

"He has arms and legs! He can walk to the kitchen and grab something himself if he's thirsty." 

"It's fine Shiro. And I'm not even thirsty. Go and enjoy your date I'll watch over Keith." Lance says. 

"I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Keith yells while Shiro and Lance laugh. 

Shiro grabs something of the table and puts on a coat. He then says goodbye and leaves for his date with Allura. Good now they can just be alone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So which movie do you want to watch?" Keith asks scrolling through all the movies on the tv. 

"Coming to America!" Lance yells when he sees the movie with Eddy Murphy appearing on the screen. 

"Never seen it. What is it about?" Keith asks. 

"It's a comedy about a prince who needs to marry. And he wants to find a wife in America. But he wants to keep it a secret that he's a prince so the girl will fall for him and not his title. It's hilarious because eddy Murphy plays multiple characters and there are funny jokes. Can we please watch it Keith!" 

"Sure If you want to watch it." Keith presses the play button and the movie starts. Keith picks up the bowl of popcorn they made earlier. And they did not set it on fire so Keith was proud. Of course he had to rub that in on Lance saying that he doesn't burn everything. 

Then the two of them get comfortable and watch as the movie really starts. Lance now remembers that the movie made some sexual jokes... He hopes this won't be weird. 

Luckily it wasn't because Keith actually laughed a bit at those parts. Keith as well though it could be weird when he laughed about the joke. What if Lance thinks it's weird that he likes the joke. But he recommended this movie so he should be good. 

Somewhere halfway into the movie the bowl of popcorn is empty so they pause the movie to get more food. 

"So what do you want. I have some Doritos or M&M's and some other stuff that is described as junkfood."

"M&M's sound good." Lance replies. 

"Alright." Keith opens the kitchen cabinet above him. The M&M's are high up so Keith struggles with grabbing them. Lance loves this sight. Keith jumping up to get the bag. Maybe he should put something somewhere high up once where he can't reach but he can. Then Keith will have to ask him to grab it for him. It'll be so cute! 

Keith returns and fills the bowl with the M&M's. Keith knows Lance saw him struggling. And he's not going to admit he did. But he's embarrassed Lance had to see that. Damn you Shiro for putting them up there. He always does this. Even if he tells him to stop. It's like he likes doing this to him. 

"So that was a bit hard to reach eh?" 

"Shut up and play the damn movie." 

Lance laughs and continues watching the movie as Keith sits down next to him. Keith needs some food. He worked hard for it so he'll get what he deserves. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Why would she do that!? They known each other for like a couple months!" 

"But Keith otherwise he would have to marry that other girl." 

"Well who cares! She's stuck with him now!" 

"Keith it's true love!!" 

"True love my ass. She was just the first cute girl he saw." 

Lance laughs as Keith puts some more of the chocolate into his mouth. Keith is upset but he did like the movie. 

"Keith don't be like that. They're happy!" 

"Sure.. good luck with all the responsibilities woman. While he has the girls that cleaned his" 

"Keith come on. It's a happy ending. And it's a movie so it's not a hundred percent realistic. Just enjoy the love and the happiness." 

"Fine!" 

Keith frowns and crosses his arms.   
Lance looks at the sight. It's so cute when he does that. 

But now Lance realizes something. They are really close. Since when did Keith start to lay down on him? How did he not realize? He's so close! If he would bend his head a little he could kiss him. He... He could kiss him. 

Keith now notices Lance staring at him. He now stares back into Lance's blue eyes. "Okay it was pretty cute." 

Not so cute as you Keith. Nobody is as cute as you. Not even Mia. 

Keith hits Lance with a cute smile while he still stares into Lance's eyes. Keith knew his eyes where beautiful. But he never realizes they where this beautiful. 

Before the two notice or can do anything about it they move their heads closer. They aren't thinking anymore. Keith can only stare into Lance's blue eyes. And Lance can only see the grey almost Violet eyes staring right back at him. 

And before they know it. Their lips meet. Lance and Keith can't think straight anymore. That can be taken literally. 

Lance feels the slight chapped lips on his own and it feels perfect on his smooth ones. He loves this feeling and wants more. Slowly Lance starts to move his lips and deepens the kiss. It's all a blurr. He only knows he wants more. And he wants this to continue.

It doesn't take long before he feels Keith moving into the kiss as well. Keith is actually kissing him back! Does this mean! 

Then it stops. In a splitt second he doesn't feel the lips on his lips anymore. Keith has pulled back with wide eyes and with a shocked face. 

Lance wants to ask what's wrong. But Keith is the first one to say something. 

"You.. you kissed me.." It sounds weak. Is something wrong? Was it a bad kiss for Keith? 

"We'll we kind of kissed each other. But it's okay I think this means that..."

Lance gets cut off.  
"Get out." 

"What.." 

"GET OUT!" 

Lance looks at Keith confused and full of questions. Is he serious? It's not like he forced him right? Did he do something wrong? Did he ruin everything? What did he do? 

"Keith.. is something wrong?" 

"I SAID GET OUT." Fuck Keith is starting to cry. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Keith is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" 

Keith is now crying. "Fucking get out. Lance leave." 

Lance stands up. He really wants to comfort Keith. But maybe it's better to go.

"GET OUT."

"Okay.. I'm going." 

And he leaves Keith alone. With pain in his heart. He must have screwed up so badly. 

 

Fuck... 

 

 

 

End of chapter 18.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I'm sorry. You guys where hoping like crazy for a perfect kissing scene and a confession. But you guys got this instead. 
> 
> Sorry guys. Keith is terrified and that's not going away that easy. 
> 
> Hope you did like the chapter though!
> 
> I'm almost finished with the Voltron comic thingy. It'll be somewhere this week and I'll post it on my insta named above. 
> 
> And today was amazing because I got to pick a kitten!! He's so cute and I'll pick him up after the vacation. 
> 
> See you next chapter or if you go on my insta when I post the short Voltron comic. Hope you guys will leave a comment! Love to read those for this story.


	19. At the park, on a bench, by the pond.

Fuck Fuck FUCK! 

Lance rushes out of  the building. Why the fucking hell on Earth did he kiss him! How could he be so fucking stupid! 

ARG he hates himself. 

Number one rule in liking somebody is not kissing them the first chance you get! Fucking hell Keith started crying! He made him cry... He fucking made him cry.. 

Shit this is bad. This is really really bad. 

Lance feels a tear rolling over his cheek. Then more come out. He can't hold it in anymore. He really likes Keith. He wanted to be with him. But instead he made Keith cry. He had never seen Keith cry before. And most of the times when you see your friend cry it means your relationship is strong... But now in his case it's probably ruined. He was so afraid of this. 

Lance hears a loud sound surrounding him. He looks up and sees dark clouds. Of course that can join this perfect day as well. Just when he thought it couldn't be any worse. Well at least his mom won't notice that he cried. 

Lance starts walking towards the bus stop hoping that they still ride at this hour. Tears are still rolling down his cheeks. But he isn't stoping them, he lets them all out. The rain will wash them away for him in a minute anyway. 

Fuck. Fuck everything. 

Lance will call Keith tommorow. He has to call him. Then he'll explain everything. Explain why he kissed him and that he has a big crush on him. It's already ruined so why not tell him everything. Keith deserves to know why he did this. 

He looked so hurt and frustrated. Just thinking about the pain in Keith's eyes makes Lance's tears fall down quicker. He wants to talk to Keith, say he's sorry and that he wants Keith to be happy with him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mi amor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estás en casa sucedió algo?" Helen Mcclain heard the front door open a second ago. She didn't expect Lance to get home tonight. At least Lance told her he would be sleeping at a friends house. She went to see if it really was Lance and it was. So she immediately started to ask questions. But Lance isn't really in the mood. He wants to go upstairs and cry. Is that so hard to ask? 

"Mama it's okay.. I just had to leave because something happened. It's late I'm going to bed, you should to mama it's starting to get late." 

"Carino you can tell me what that something is that happened." His mother says.

"Nothing bad I promise." Lance lies.

"Alright if you say so honey. Just go and dry up. You're all wet. Can't believe that friend of yours let you go home in the rain." 

"It won't happen again. I'm going to get a towel. Goodnight mama." 

"Goodnight Lance." 

As soon his mother turns the other way Lance's face goes from happy to sad and tears starts to fall again. He rushes upstairs so his mom won't hear him crying. First before he totally breaks down is making sure he doesn't get a cold, but well not like he really cares at the moment. He kind of deserves it. 

Lance grabs a towel from the bathroom and walks towards his room to dry himself and put on some other clothes. Then he can get cuddle his pillow and cry. 

And he does. Till he falls asleep out of exhaustion. He's lucky it's Saturday tommorow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMN IT!" Keith let's himself fall on his bed. Tears are still streaming over his cheeks. "Fucking hell! How can you be so stupid. Why did you kiss him back!" 

Keith breathing just got normal again and the panic attack went away after some time. But he still feels like shit. He loved the kiss. He loved the feeling of Lance's lips, they where perfect on his.

But he didn't think clearly. How can you kiss him. You can't give in. You can't disappoint Shiro. This was wrong. You can't have a relationship with him. 

Keith stars crying harder. 

Maybe he can't have a relationship with him. But he wants it so bad.. he wants to be loved like that. He wants to feel like he did while Lance arms where on him and his lips against his lips. He wants it so bad. But he can't and it's breaking him. He can't.. he just can't. 

Why did Lance have to kiss him? Now he's even more confused. Why would Lance even want to kiss him? Everybody that has a normal life sees this is wrong. It's not natural and it only takes. Did he pull Lance in this? Did he do something that made him wrong too? Please no! He can have a girlfriend and a real family. He can be normal. 

Keith is scared. So scared. His friendship with Lance is over... And one of his fears have become real, he ruined Lance. He always ruins everything. 

Keith starts hugging his pillow. Lance felt so much better. But he can't think like that. He'll never have love because he may not have it. Maybe breaking off all contact with Lance is the best thing to do now. 

That makes Keith cry even harder. He doesn't want to lose contact. He needs Lance. He needs him! But he can't have him anymore. It will be best for Lance. 

Lance did so much for him. This is the least he can do back. Giving Lance a chance to be normal and not like him. He'll have to break off all contact between Pidge and Hunk too. He doesn't want them to be infected with what he has too. It is for the best. He's better off alone because then he can't hurt other people. Only he will be hurt but that's okay.... He deserves it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

      Pidge- Sup my people. Sunday at my house.... Mario Kart rematch. 

      Hunk- Sure I'm going to win again anyway. 

      Pidge- O HELL U AREN'T! 

      Lance- Sorry guys. I have something planned. I can't come. 

Keith looks at the conversation. See Lance you can make plans without him and be happy. Lance doesn't need him even though he need Lance. But that's okay. If Lance is happy he will be okay. 

Keith's hands are shaking. He really doesn't want to do this. But he has too. 

     Keith- I hope it will be fun... I'm sorry. 

He clicks on chat options. 

And on leave chat. 

       -Keith- has left the chat.

Hunk looks at his phone... That's weird.

       -That one bad boy- has left the chat. 

Pidge looks at her phone.... Okay? Maybe a accident. I'll invite him back.  
        
        -❤️- has left the chat. 

No... No no no Keith what are you doing! Lance stares at his phone. Did Keith leave the chat because of what happened? No no no... FUCK. 

     Hunk- ?????????????? 

     Pidge- I'll invite him back.

     -Pidge- invited Keith to join the chat.

     Pidge- Any moment now. He probably just clicked leave on accident. 

     Pidge- Okay... This takes a long time. Can somebody call him. 

     Hunk- Sure.. 

     Hunk- ????? He denied my call!! 

Lance stares at the text coming in from Hunk and Pidge. They don't know what he did. They don't know he did this. He has to make this right. 

Lance looks at his contacts to find Keith's number and calls him. Sure hell pick up right? He won't deny his call right?! 

Hell explain everything. That he really really likes him and that he needs him. That he doesn't want to lose him and he want him to be happy. And if he's straight he'll say he will live with it and continue to make Keith happy as a friend. Please Keith pick up your phone. Please Keith don't leave. 

     Pidge- HE DENIED MY INVITE WTF. 

     Hunk- Okay guys I am getting worried now... This is the time to get worried right? 

     Pidge- Why the fuck did he just do that! You can't be serious! 

     Hunk- Eh you can't get mad at him now. Maybe something happened? We should do something! 

Lance- He denied my call too... Fuck. 

Fuck... Lance tries to call again. But he again doesn't pick up. 

     Pidge- Lance do you know why he left our chat? Did something happen? You where with him yesterday. 

Should he just tell them? No, no he can't Keith won't like that. 

Lance- I don't know. We did have a bit of a fight but I didn't know he would do this. 

      Pidge- WHAT AND UR ONLY TELLING US NOW YOU TWO HAD A FIGHT!!!!

Lance- I didn't know he would be this upset!! I wanted to call him today to apologise because it was my fault! I didn't know he would ignore us. 

       Hunk- Man what did you two fight about?! 

Lance- Doesn't matter I'm going to his house. 

     Pidge- I'm coming too.

     Hunk- Me too. 

     Pidge- ... But Lance did you really have plans? 

Lance- No I wasn't in the mood.. but I didn't want to tell you guys about the fight. 

     Hunk- It's fine.. don't think well still have out rematch now anyway. Keith is first priority now. 

     Pidge- Maybe call Shiro? 

Lance- Don't think that's a good idea now. Shiro will probably be too much of a big brother. Let's first see if we can handle this without the help of Shiro. 

     Hunk- Alright if you say so. 

     Pidge- Fine but if this shit takes longer then a few days we're calling Shiro. 

Lance- Yes. See you guys at Keith's house. 

     Pidge- I'll be there as soon as I can. 

     Hunk- Leaving right now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance sees Pidge driving towards the building as he parks his bike against it. She parks her car and steps out of it. She immediately sees Lance and runs towards him. 

"Hey did you already try to ring the doorbell?" 

"No not yet I just arrived as well." Lance replies. 

"How are you faster here then Hunk and me? You don't have a car." 

"Pidge.. I am all sweaty what do you think." 

Hunk parks his car now in front of the two. He rushes past his friends and goes to the door of the building. He looks for the name Shirogane and rings the doorbell like 80 times over and over again.  
"Come on Keith you better answer because I'll keep going." 

"Hunk.." Pidge is getting worried he'll break the doorbell.

"Come on Keith open the door!!" 

"Hunk!" Pidge shouts

Hunk stops with pressing the button and snaps.  
"WHAT! My friend is in there and I don't know if he's okay!" 

"We know Hunk. But I don't think breaking the doorbell will solve anything." Pidge says. 

"She's right but what else can we do?" Lance asks. Great he's feeling tears in his eyes again. This is all his fault. Why couldn't he have talked to him first and then maybe kissed him. 

Pidge kicks a stone that lays in front of her feet. "I don't know." 

Lance decides to call Keith again. 

Blocked? Keith... Blocked him.. was kissing him that bad? Why would he... Tears fall down Lance's cheek as he looks at his screen. Hunk notices this. 

"Hey Lance what happened? You know we'll fix this and please don't think this is your fault. You two both had a fight." 

Tears are streaming down now. He looks up to his friends and says.  
"That isn't it.. He blocked me." 

"What!? Come on Keith! Doesn't matter I'll try to call him okay." Pidge says as she takes out her phone. 

But a moment later.  
"He blocked me too." 

She can't believe this. She didn't do something wrong. Lance did but even that isn't a reason to block him.

"What?" Now Hunk as well takes out his phone. "... I'm blocked too." 

Pidge puts her phone in her pocket again. She's actually a bit mad. Like Keith can't just do this. They took him in and now he just throws them out? Well hell no. Pidge frowns and walks away. 

"Pidge where are you going?" Lance shouts after her. 

"Home.. he won't open the door and we're blocked so we can't call him. Well his choice right." 

"Pidge you can't be serious! He's your friend you can't just walk away like this." Hunk shouts. 

"WELL what can we do here then. You guessed it NOTHING. Well see the asshole at school. And he better apologise." 

"No this is my fault Keith doesn't need too.." Lance gets interrupted. 

"You both need to apologise! This is fucked up and I don't want our friend group to break apart. So well see the shitface at school and then I'll force a apology out of that... That... ARGG." Pidge steps into her car. She closes the door with a bang. And she drives away. 

Now only Hunk and Lance are standing in front of the door. Lance sighs and presses the button of the doorbell. He can't just leave. 

"Lance? It doesn't matter.  Even if he is in there he would've opened the door when I pressed it over and over again. Let's wait for Monday okay?" 

"I'm going to try for a few more minutes." Lance presses the button another time. 

"Fine.. just don't stay here the whole day okay." Hunk walks towards his own car now and leaves as well. He really wants to stay here and try to get to Keith. But this won't work. 

Lance knows this too. But he keeps trying. After a hour he decides that it's a waste of time and that he will have to wait for Monday. He leaves as well. 

Keith heared it everytime the bell rang. But he never even hesitated to open the door and let his friends in. It's better this way. He'll just have to find a way to stay away from them at school now. He's doing this for them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Lance what the fuck is wrong with you! Yesterday you here like this and now you're depressed looking as well." Dylan says finally done with his brother sulking in bed. Since he came back from Keith's house yesterday he has been is his room, he only came downstairs to eat. 

"Nothing Dylan.. go away." 

Dylan's expression changes. A smug look is showing. "I was right weren't I." 

Lance looks up.  
"What?" 

"That Kogane let you down. What did he do? Hurt you? Hurt someone else? Or did he do sometimes incredibly illegal?" 

"Get out Dylan!" Fuck now Lance had said that he thinks back to when Keith said it to him. He immediately goes back to sulking.

"You should've listened to me. You're just to naive." 

"DYLAN! I want you to get out of my room right now! And for your interests, I HURTED HIM! So now get out and I don't want to hear a bad thing about Keith from you ever again!" 

Dylan turns around. He still just knows Keith did something.  
"Arg whatever just go back to your fantasy world then."

Dylan walks out the room leaving Lance alone to sulk again. Lance already has some broken hearts around the years. But this... This feels worse. It's a broken heart and probably a broken friendship, and that hurts. And to top that it's his fault as well. If he didn't kiss him we wouldn't be here right now. They could've at least been friends. But no he had to ruin everything. He didn't think Keith would shut Pidge and Hunk out too. That where his only friends left if he would hate him now. He can't shut them out! He'll be alone again! He would be the reason Keith will be alone again. He's the reason Keith will go downhill and be his old self again. Fuck! 

Tommorow.. tommorow he'll beg for forgiveness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Keith? Where are you going?" Shiro asks. He has a feeling his brother is even more down then he is most of the time already. When he came back from his date Friday night Lance was already gone. He thought Lance would stay the night but clearly he was wrong. But that something had happened was clear when he Saturday evening came back home and Keith was being weird. He was down but he tried to not show it. 

But Allura said to let Keith come to him when he's ready to talk. Arg this is harder then it sounded like. He wants to ask what is wrong and what he can do to help. Did something happen between Lance and him or something?!

"I'm going to Lance." Keith puts on a coat and opens the door. Well then nothing should be wrong with Lance and Keith. He's going there right now. 

But Keith lied. He doesn't want to even see Lance. Well he wants to but he can't. And there is only one way he know how to feel better now. 

"I'll spend the night there so don't expect me home." 

"Okay say hi for me." 

"Yeah... Sure." And Keith is gone. 

Keith knows this is a bad idea. But what else can he do. He wants the pain gone. he needs the pain to go away. If he could choose what to do he would go to Pidge's house and play Mario kart. Are they having fun without him? Are they at her house now? Maybe they are... Maybe they don't need him. Please don't need him. Please be fine. 

Keith steps into his car and drives away. He feels bad he's going to do this. But this is the only way to forget about Lance. This is the only way that he can keep himself in control. If he doesn't do this he would give in a hundred percent. 

It doesn't take long before he arrives. He hasn't been here for a while. Club E.T, men, alcohol, drugs. 

He walks into the club and immediately gets recognized by one of the security. He waves at him and Keith greets him as well. He hasn't been here for s long time but still that guy recognizes him. 

Everywhere is loud music and men dancing. It smells like alcohol, strong alcohol. And Keith wants it. He walks over towards the bar and sits down.

"I'm guessing the usual?" The bartender asks. Of course he recognizes Keith as well. 

"Sure Fred." Keith replies.

"Has been a long time that I saw you here." Fred says while making the extra strong drink for Keith. 

"I know... I had some things to do."

"Well It's good to have our Keith back. You look a bit down. Boy broke your heart?" Fred asks. 

"Something like that. But it doesn't matter. I'm hear to forget about that." 

"This is the best place to do that. Here drink up." Fred slides the drink towards Keith. It's big and it'll get you wasted with one glass. But Keith places the glass on his lips and chugs the whole thing at once. 

"Wow there. You really want to get wasted don't you." 

"I don't care give me another one." 

Fred licks his lips.  
"Okay... You know what there both on me. You look like you can use it."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith is drunk.. like really really drunk. He and Fred talked a lot. And another guy took over his shift. So now both of them are dancing on the dancefloor. Touching each other and feeling every part of the other body. Keith doesn't know why but he feels a bit lower. Hands on Fred's hips slowly puting his hands in his pants. They get closer and closer till they close the space between their lips. It feels good and Fred is a really good kisser. He feels Fred's hands on his neck making sure Keith won't leave his lips so soon. And Keith isn't planning on doing so. 

Keith does break the kiss a moment later. He kisses Fred's cheek and then kisses his neck. He then goes towards Fred's ears and whispers.  
"Shall we leave? It's too crowded in here. I want to touch you." 

"My house isn't so far from here.." Fred says in between moans. 

Keith grabs the hand of the bartender and leads him out of the building.  
"Good we'll take my car." 

While the two are in the car they can't stop touching. And driving drunk wasn't that good idea either. But Keith can handle his alcohol so they'll be fine. He will just enjoy this. Hands all over his lower area while driving. He loves this feeling. Alcohol in his blood working as fuel and pleasure being given to him. 

"There is my house." Fred says pointing towards a apartment building. Keith parks his car and rushes out, Fred does the same thing. 

\------- if you want skip this.. I'll mark the end of this scene so you can skip this. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!------

The moment they step into Fred's appartement they starts making out. Keith presses Fred against the wall and kisses him full passion and arousal. He needs this guy. He wants him to submit and let Keith take all of him. Just for the night of course. 

Keith starts removing the shirt Fred is wearing. Now removed he goes back to kissing him, feeling him. He places his hands on Fred's back and starts kissing his neck. Fred can only moan in pleasure. Keith starts marking Fred, biting him. 

"Ah.. yes Keith please." 

Keith releases the neck.  
"What please?" 

"Please use me.. please Keith." 

"As you wish.." 

Keith and Fred make their way towards Fred's bedroom. Still making out and removing some clothes. Keith is now standing in only his pants. Fred is now removing his while sitting on his bed. Keith stares at him unbuttoning his pants. 

"Condoms and lube are over there." Fred says as he points towards a desk. Keith walks over towards the desk and looks for the products. He finds them quickly and goes back to a now naked Fred laying before him. He's already working himself open. 

"Here take this." Fred says giving him a pill. He already noticed Keith's dick wasn't hard enough for some reason. But you can chance that. "It'll help you." 

"Fine." Keith walks towards the bathroom and slicks the pill without thinking it could be something bad. He goes back and sees that Fred is already two fingers deep into himself. 

"Come here baby. Help me get ready for you. The drug should kick in by the time we're ready." Keith sat on the bed and looked at the man submitting himself to him. He places a finger next to Fred's finger and slowly slides it in. He isn't going to make sure of Fred's okay. That guy will like it anyway. 

He starts moving roughly and Fred loves it. "Yes BABY that feels good." 

Keith thinks it weird that Fred calls him baby. But it doesn't matter right now. All he cares about is for that pill to start working so he can have a good night. 

"Please Another one.." 

Keith reacts with slipping in another of his fingers. Fred just lays back and enjoys it. Keith continues working him open and after a while he feels the drug starting to work. He feels himself getting hard in his pants and they start to get uncomfortable. It has been a while that he's done something like this with another person. Last time he couldn't get hard. But he has takes this drug so that won't be a problem now. 

"I'm ready. Please own me!" 

Keith slips off his pants, puts a condom on and turns the male around so he has better access. He doesn't even want to see his face while they do this. Keith places his length at the entrance and slips in. It feels good. This is what he wanted. Not having any problems for a moment, only pleasure. 

When he bottoms out he hears a cry of pleasure coming from beneath him.  
"Fuck! Fuck you're so big.. feels good baby." 

"I'm going to move." 

"Yes please!" 

Keith starts trusting into the bartender. He grabs Fred's hair and makes sure he can't move. Fred doesn't seem to mind this he only moans and shakes. Keith starts to trust in rougher and faster. He wants to get off and leave. 

"Harder." 

"Beg for it." 

"Please Keith! Please go harder!" 

And Keith does. Fred screams as Keith hits the right spot and cums. Keith keeps thrusting in and out and still on the place that made Fred cum. "FUCK LANCE!" 

Now Keith cums as well. And a moment later he pulls out.

_--------------------------------------_  
\---------It's save again.----------  
_--------------------------------------_

Fred doesn't say anything about him screaming Lances name. Thank god for that. He just turns around and falls asleep. Keith doesn't he looks at Fred making sure he's asleep. Then he steps out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. He washes himself and then puts his clothes back on. 

Not so long later Keith is standing outside. He didn't leave a note for Fred. But not that he would really care. Keith steps back into his car and drives away.  
He still feels drunk but he doesn't care. 

Keith parks his car at the park he wanted to sleep in when it was Halloween. He guesses it is time now that actually does that. He has done it so many times he even has a favourite bench. He didn't think about the cold or that the bench is hard. He'll survive. 

He lays down on his favourite bench that looks over the pond. The only animals he hears are insects. Most other animals are already asleep.  
Keith feels his eyes get heavy. And even though it's not warm and comfortable he falls asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Kid.. Kid wake up." 

Keith opens his eyes and looks at a older man that is waking him up. It's still dark so it must still be night. He can still feel that he's a bit drunk. 

"You must be freezing. Who in his right mind sleeps on a bench without something warm in November. Here." The man gives him a a jacket and a blanket. "I have some extra. You can just leave then here tommorow when you leave." 

Keith puts on the jacket that the man gave him.  
"Thank you.." 

"No problem kiddo. And promise me that you'll go home tomorrow. I can't go to a home but you can, so don't waste it" 

"I will.. just can't go right now. He'll smell the alcohol." Keith says. 

"Your father?" 

"Brother." 

"Ah.. protective brother?" 

"Yeah A little bit." 

The man sits down next to Keith.  
"How old are you kid?" 

"Not old enough to drink." Keith answers.

"But you did anyway. What a waste. I started just like you. Then when I got married I got even more addicted to it because she was a hag. Of course she threw me out when she noticed my addiction. And now I'm here." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Don't be. I'm happy I got rid of that witch. But well didn't really deserve better right. Do you see me with a hot supermodel neh.. not going to happen." 

They are both quiet for a bit. Then the man asks.  
"So what is your life story?" 

"Everybody hates me including myself. Parents left me. Got adopted but they weren't happy with me. Now my brother takes care of me... But I'm terrified of disappointing him. I don't want him to regret taking care of me too." Keith answers.

"Why would he?" 

"Cause I'm a wreck. I don't want to work at his company. I drink a lot. I take drugs. And worse then all of that I'm into guys and not into girls. I'm not even normal. Why would he still love a brother like me." 

"Because he's your bro. I wish I had a brother. I had to grow up with all sisters, 6 of them. It was terrible. Except for Kim she was my little angel, the others could just go." He takes a chug of a beer bottle.   "It looks like he took care of you because he loves you. And you can't suddenly hate what you love that much. If you do you never really loved that person."  

"I don't think that's the way it goes. Shiro loved his parents.... He hates them now." 

"Well I am only a old homeless guy in a park on a bench. You shouldn't listen to me. Don't think I know something about life. I kind of ruined mine so I would be a hypocrite to give you advice about life." 

Keith laughs a bit.  
"What's your name old homeless guy in a park on a bench?" 

"Christopher.. but call me Chris. Don't like that long name." 

"I'm Keith." 

Chris stands up and starts walking away.  
"Well Keith. I hope you get your life together. Don't want to see you in this park over 10 years searching for beer in a garbage can like me." 

"I promise I won't." 

"You're a good kid Keith. And don't forget. I didn't care about you being gay either." 

Then Chris walks around the corner and Keith can't see him anymore. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk have you seen Keith already?" Lance asks as he sees his friend. He was nervous all morning. He needs to apologise! Going to school was a hell because Dylan saw he was nervous and anxious about something, so he started asking questions. But Lance didn't want to answer them because the answer is Keith... And Dylan doesn't care about Keith. 

Now he's at school. He only needs to wait for Keith now and apologize for everything. For kissing him without a warning and for making him angry and sad. Also he can finally confess. 

What is he going to say??? Argh! Hey Keith... You're just too beautiful that's why I kissed you. He's sure that if he says that he'll get slapped. 

Hunk is looking down as well.  
"No buddy no Keith yet." 

"Come on Keith.. be here. You need to be here." 

"Let's wait for him in the classroom. Maybe he'll avoid us when we're outside." Hunk suggests. 

"Good idea. Can you text Pidge we'll wait for Keith at biology." 

"Sure let's go." 

10 minutes later they are all in front of the classroom waiting to go inside and for Keith to show up. 

Another 10 minutes later Miss Altea opens the door so they can enter. She has no idea why those three are so early but well this shows how eagerly they want to learn. 

Many minutes later the biology lesson starts... And still no Keith. Maybe wait for a few minutes. He could be late again, Keith's always late. So they wait not even paying attention to anything Miss Altea is talking about. They don't care at the moment why leaves are green and we are not. 

But Keith doesn't show up. The lesson ends in 5 minutes. 

Lance was afraid of this. He knew this could happen. Why was he so naive thinking it would be all fine.  
"Miss Altea?" 

She looks up.  
"Yes Lance?" 

"Do you know where Keith is. We thought maybe he's late but well that's not the case." 

"Oh.. he's called in sick. His brother called this morning that he wasn't able to go to school today. Didn't he tell you?" 

"No... No he didn't." 

"Well you don't have to worry. Shiro said he will be all better tommorow." 

Well tommorow another chance then. The rest of the day the three friends are not in the mood. They don't even know what all their classes where about. He only knows that in at one hour they talked about a heartbreak poem. He literally wanted to go home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke up that morning with pain in his neck and the rest of his body. Most pain is thanks to the alcohol from last night. He opens his eyes with a view of the pond in front of him and a couple people taking out there dog before they go to work. Keith has no idea what time it is but it must be early. 

He doesn't have plans on going to school. There are his friends... No just Pidge and Hunk. They are not his friends anymore. And Lance is there who will look at him with disgust. They hate him Keith can feel that. 

But he will have to go through that someday soon. 

Keith feels that he's going to cry. He's here on a bench in a park. It's cold and he wants to go home. He wants Lance to hug him and cuddle with him, even though he hates hugs.. hugs from Lance don't seem to bad. He wants to play Mario kart with Pidge, watch Hunk cooking something. And wants Shiro to say he's proud of him. 

He knows people are watching him cry on a bench at the moment. But he doesn't care that they are watching.

Then he realizes something.  
Oh fuck Shiro.. he will know he will not be at school. Good planning this night out Keith. He'll know everything what happened. He will be disappointed he will be angry. Is he going to throw him out? Shiro did say something weeks ago about him not wanting Keith to drink. 

There is only one thing to do. 

Keith grabs his phone and he thanks everyone and everything that he still has battery left. He then calls Shiro. 

It doesn't take long before Shiro picks up.  
"Yes Keith is something wrong?" 

Keith knows his voice sounds weak because of the tears so this might work.  
"Shiro.. I don't feel very good. Lance's mom said it would be better if I stay at their house today." 

Please don't let a dog bark or something. Or fuck what is he going to say if he wants to talk to Lance's mom. He never even met Lance's mom.

"Oh really? You indeed don't sound that good. Well If she said so... I'll call school for you." Shiro said a bit worried about his brother. Maybe that was why he looked so down.. he was just getting sick. That explains a lot. 

"Thanks Shiro. It's not that bad.. I think I'll feel a lot better when I get home this evening." 

"Okay well see you then. Make sure you thank Mrs Mcclain for taking care of you. I have to leave now I'm going to the office." 

"Good luck at work today.." 

"Thank you. And you get better." 

"Bye Shiro"

"Bye Keith"

And Shiro is gone.  
How the fuck did that work.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mama I really don't want to take Mia to the park.. I have homework and I'm not in the mood." 

His father stands up from his seat.  
"Lance get back here! Listen to your mother and take Mia to the park." 

"No." Lance wants to walk away. He wants to go to his room and sulk and cry.

"Lance Rafa Charles Mcclain get back here and tell us why you are so cranky!" 

"Esto está sucediendo desde el viernes!" 

"Nothing! Okay nothing happened. Now can I go to my room?" 

Rafeal Mcclain crosses his arms and frowns. "Only if you want to be grounded.. but if you don't then take Mia to the park. Your mother and I can't go now and we promised that she would go to feed the ducks." 

"Fine.." Lance doesn't look at his parents anymore. He goes upstairs to get Mia and takes some products out of her roon like diapers and a pacifier. He really doesn't want to go. But okay fine.. Mia is so excited about the ducks it's not the worst thing to do getting his mind of Keith. 

"Come Mia. We're going to the ducks." 

"Duckiiieees!!" She shrieks happily. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mia I want you to stay close to me. If you run off you won't get candy and mama will be mad." 

"Okey Lancy." 

"Good now let's get you out of the stroller." He unbuckles his little sister who jumps out of the stroller immediately after she is released. He has to watch her really careful. There is a big pond and before you know it he has to jump in to save her. He did a lot of swimming back on Cuba so she'll be fine if it happens. But rather not risk it. 

Someday he's going to teach Mia how to swim. But that will take a couple of years before the lessons can start.

"Lance.. you did bring bread right?" 

"Of course Mia I didn't forget the bread." Lance takes out a bag with little pieces of bread in them. "You wanted to feed them after all." 

"Come Lancy to the water!"  
Mia starts running towards the pond. 

"Mia slow down! Stay close to me." 

She stops with running and says.  
"Sorry." 

"It's okay. Let's go see the ducks." 

They now walk towards the pond and they don't run. There where some dogs on the way to the water and Mia didn't really like that. A really small dog came a bit too close so she grabbed her brothers hands. But of course she's a Mcclain so she won't cry because she's scared.

Lance kneels down next to the dog and pets it. "Look Mia you don't have to be scared. It likes scratches and cuddles." 

Slowly Mia steps closer to the animal. She isn't trusting this situation. But she does trust her brother. So she'll take this risk and be brave.  
Mia places her hand on the soft fur and slowly she pets the dog. 

The owner talks a bit to Mia saying that her pet loves her scratches and that she is doing great. 

A minute later Mia can't stop petting the dog anything. "Look Lance doggy is cute!" 

"Yes Mia really cute." 

The owner and Lance talk a bit while Mia plays with her new friend. 10 minutes later the owner says they have to leave so Mia says goodbye to the dog and they go separate ways. 

"Now Mia let's go to the ducks." 

"Duckiiieees!!"

They walk hand in hand to the water and they both immediately see a group of ducks swimming around. Mia gets excited and asks for the bread. 

Mia apparently is a big animal friend because the ducks love her as well.. well that or they just love food. Probably both. "Look Lance duck wants more but bread is gone." 

"Well then you have to say goodbye to Mr Duck." 

And she does. "Bye Mr Duck and his family! Promise to come back with more bread!" 

She turns her head towards her brother.  
"Lance you have to say goodbye too." 

Lance smiles.  
"Goodbye duck 1, duck 2, duck 3, 4, 5 and 6." 

Mia seems to be satisfied and walks away from the water and Lance follows her. But after a couple steps she stops. 

She turns around and says.  
"Lance I see the Prince." 

"What?" 

"The Prince!" 

Does she mean...?  
"Where? Show me." 

She points towards a bench with a familiar looking Raven haired laying down on it. Blankets and all.  
It's Keith.. Lance sees his chance and wants to run towards him. But he has his sister with him. 

He looks for options. Not that far from them is a family having a picnic. Perfect. 

Lance picks up his little sister and rushes towards the family.  
"Mrs? Mrs?? Can I ask something." 

The woman probably the mother of the children playing around her looks up to see a guy rushing towards her. He seems a bit panicked so she gets worried.  
"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes can you please watch my little sister for a while. I need to do something. Please I beg you It's necessary." Lance begs. 

"Sure.. we'll keep her busy. She can play with the others." 

"Thank you.. really thank you so much!" Lance places his sister down next to the woman and kneels down. 

"I'm going to talk to the prince okay and you have to stay here for a bit." 

"But I want to talk to him." Mia whines. 

"I know. But I have to say something really secret. Something for adults. You understand? So please be a good girl and go play with these kids." 

"Fine.." 

"Thank you Mia." Lance kisses Mia's forehead and runs off. 

The woman has no idea what just happened. But it seemed serious. And well good deed of today done. 

Lance runs towards the bench Keith is laying down on. Why is he here? Lance knows Keith probably faked that he was sick, but shouldn't he be at home then? 

Keith isn't laying down anymore. He's sitting. And that makes him see Lance coming towards him. He gets pale and wants to run.  
"Keith!" 

He can still sprint... Keith stands up from the bench and starts running. He doesn't want to talk to Lance.. he can't talk to Lance. 

"Keith! Wait up!!" He hears behind him. He knows for sure that Lance is following him. But he keeps running. 

"Keith stop!! Please!" 

"Go away Lance!!" 

"No! Please stop listen to me please!" 

"No!!!" 

Keith underestimated Lance's speed. Lance is now behind him and pulls on his arm. That forces Keith to stop running. Damn those long legs.. 

"Please Keith listen." Lance says. 

"Don't want to.." 

"Please I beg you. No I'm forcing you to listen. I'm not letting go Keith." 

"I'll scream." 

"No you won't. You hate attention." Lance replies. Damn you Lance knowing me so well.

"Please Lance just go. There is nothing to talk about." 

"I don't agree with that. We need to talk." 

Keith is quiet. He's not getting out of this. He will talk to Lance even if he doesn't want it. Now everything will be more fucked up then it already was. He'll have to tell him about his feelings. Tell him about his disability. Tell him how weird he is. 

"Keith I'm sorry about Friday. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It's my fault so please don't shut the others out. But I beg you please don't break our friendship over a kiss too. I need you Keith I need our friendship. I wanted more but I see now that we can't have that. So please let me have out friendship back." 

"Wanted more..?" 

"I... Can't believe I'm saying this. I like you Keith. Like really like you. And that's why I kissed you. You where so close and I thought you looked so beautiful, so I kissed you." 

"What.." Keith knew it. He infected Lance with his sexuality. 

Lance went from holding Keith's arms lower towards Keith's hand.  
"Look I know you don't like me that way. But I do. I like you. I really really like you. But I can live with friends because that's more than strangers. 

"Lance I.." 

"I know it's weird to hear a friends say something like that. And suddenly getting kissed can freak you out but..."

Keith starts feeling tears rolling over his cheek again for the hundredth time these couple of days.  
"Lance.. you do realize I kissed you back."

"Well..." Wait... He did. Yeah he did kiss back Friday evening. 

Keith is really crying now.  
"I fucking kissed you back.

"Keith.. Keith hey don't cry!" Lance pulls Keith into a hug. Finally he can hug him the way he wanted to do when he was crying Friday. "Shhst Keith it's okay. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying? I'll listen to you. I'll always listen to you." 

"I hate myself.." Keith says while his head is into Lance's shoulder. 

"Well I don't hate you. I like you. Really really like you." 

"I'm sorry that's my fault." Keith says with a hic at the end. 

"For being so beautiful... I agree completely it's your fault. And I love it." 

"Don't like me please... It's not normal." 

Wait is Keith... Against lgbt? Then why is he crying? Lance really doesn't get it anymore. "What do you mean?" 

"It's not normal to like the same gender..." Keith replies still crying.

"Well.. I think it is." Lance says holding Keith as close as he can. 

"What..?" Keith looks up. How could he think that's normal. Normal is man and woman and they create a baby. 

"I think it's normal for me to like you very very much. That I want to cuddle and kiss you. Go on dates and say you're my boyfriend. I would love that so much you know." 

"Me too.." Keith doesn't even know why he said that. 

Lance eyes widen and he looks down towards the male in his arms. He said me too.. he said me too!!  
"You.. you would love that too?" 

Now you can't go back anymore Keith. Just tell him the truth. Keith let's out a weak "yeah.." and he nods. 

"Really.." tears are now forming in Lance's eyes as well. 

Keith notices this and looks up towards Lance crying. "Lance?" 

"I'm so happy.." 

"Lance... I would love it but I can't."

Lance cries harder.  
"What... Why not I don't get it." 

"I can't because... I can't because Shiro will hate me! He'll hate me because I'm not perfect. He'll hate me so much just like his parents. Just like my parents!! I can't love you Lance but I already do." 

Lance noticed the word love really clearly.. Keith loves him... But he's afraid.  
"Keith.. Keith fuck who cares." 

"What.." 

"Who cares. If he doesn't want you for who you are.. then why even try to please him! I love you too! And I love you for who you are and not for who you should be! I love you Keith. Please let's just try... You and me let's try." 

"I can't.. he means to much to me." 

Lance leads Keith towards an bench while still holding him as close as possible.  
"Keith listen to yourself. It's Shiro we're talking about. He loves you. And he's a awesome guy. He'll still love you for you I swear. I swear that on how much I love you." 

"But.. what if you're wrong? I can't lose him Lance I can't!" 

"Then I'll be here for you. Cause I will always be here for you. I won't let go because I really love you. I don't love the one you have to be.. because I already love you. I want to try. I want to try to keep you in my arms and not let you slip away. Please Keith can we try?" 

"I don't deserve.." Keith tries to say but gets cut off by Lance. 

"Don't even dare to say that. You deserve love you deserve everything in this world. Please let me give it you. Keith I beg you. I need you. And when I have you I won't ever let go of you." Lance says kissing the top of Keith's head. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

Keith leans into Lance's shoulder. Lance feels save. It feels like nothing bad can happen when he's in his arms.  
"But... But it isn't normal right?" 

"I already said I think it is. Even animals have it. And how can love be bad. How can it be bad that I want to be with you.. kiss you cuddle you. Be with you through everything from now on." 

"Shiro's parents always looked down at... Everybody and they hated people like me." 

"And Shiro isn't his parents. He loves you. I love you. Hunk and Pidge love you. Matt loves you. I think Miss Altea at least cares a lot now too. You're not alone Keith. And these people will never leave you." 

"How can you be so sure about that?" 

"I'm a people person. I just know." Lance grabs Keith's hand again and brings it to his mouth and gives it a kiss.

They are quiet for a bit while Lance keeps kissing Keith on his head, hand or shoulder. Simple kisses. Lovely kisses. Kisses to makes sure Keith knows what he's feeling for him. 

"I was so scared when you kissed me Friday.. I thought I dragged you into a life of being weird. And I thought Shiro would find out. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay to be scared. We'll probably go through hard times. People won't like us. But well fuck them because we have each other." Lance says. 

They are quiet again. Just enjoying being so close. Lance waits for Keith's answer on wanting to try. And Keith is about to make the hardest choice in his life. 

After what felt like a hour but instead was a couple minutes Keith says. 

"Okay.. Let's try." 

 

 

 

End of chapter 19......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta---- 
> 
> Fucking finally even I was getting depressed by my own angst. It isn't over yet but we'll have some fluff now. There is still a long way to go so of course we'll get some angst ;) so enjoy the fluff while you still can. 
> 
> I've read a fanfic where the writer said "fluff needs to be earned". And I completely agree. 
> 
> I think we can see this as the turning point of the story. It's a good turning point though.  
> And this chapter was long too. I'm so proud. 
> 
> I posted the Voltron cartoon on my insta so if you people would look that up would be appreciated. And a comment for this story is always welcome because I fucking love those. 
> 
> And I'm seeing a fucking spider right now!!!!!!!!!!! So I will have to go ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	20. Lamborghini fluff.

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For giving me a chance.. for us to try." 

Lance and Keith finally let go of each other after holding the other for a while now. Keith never thought he would do this. He never thought he would try to be more with somebody. He just accepted that he was going to be alone... But Lance convinced him somehow. Does he really deserve this? Does Lance deserve this. No definitely not. He's going to be hated by many people even though he's amazing. 

"Keith?" 

"Yeah..?" 

"I love you." Lance picks up Keith's hand and gives it one more kiss. Keith is a blushing mess now he realizes that they both said I love you. Why the hell did they say that already?! Does he mean it? Keith knows he meant it... But you're not supposed to say that so early right?!! 

Lance laughs at the sight of Keith blushing and confused.. it's cute. Then Lance says to finish it off.  
"Don't forget that okay."

"...o..okay" Keith English it really isn't that hard. Now speak it!  While Keith is mentally scolding himself over being so nervous, Lance is just looking at his lover. He isn't going to call him his boyfriend yet. He wants to ask him that in a romantic way. But he will do that soon! No way he's going to wait long before he can finally call Keith his boyfriend. His first and last boyfriend Lance hopes. 

Keith plays a bit with the jacket he is wearing.. Wich Lance doesn't recognize weirdly enough. Maybe it's new? 

"So.. what are we going to do now?" Keith asks. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like what are we.. and when are we going... To tell people." The last part almost doesn't even come out of Keith's mouth. If he could choose he would just never tell anyone. 

"I want to ask you to be my boyfriend another time.. let's just call it dating..? And I guess we'll tell people when you ready. It's going to be fine Keith. And Shiro will be proud of you no matter what." 

Keith looks away. He really hopes this wasn't the biggest mistake he made in his life. 

They stay quiet again for a moment. Just enjoying each other's company and nothing else. Then Lance asks.   
"So.. why where you here?" 

Well Fuck. He can't just tell about that guy of last night! "Well you see I.. may have been here since last night." 

Lance is getting concerned.   
"What! Why?" 

"You know. I told you at Halloween and bad habits die hard." Keith answers waiting for Lance to get mad at him. 

But the only reply he gets is.  
"Oh.."

"Aren't you mad?" Keith asks. 

"Yes I am. But I can't blame you. I'm more mad at myself then you at the moment. Just don't do it from now on okay?" Lance  tightens his grip on Keith's hand. 

Lance looks at Keith. He looks exhausted. He probably didn't get a goodnight sleep if he slept here on a bench.   
Lance smiles. What a idiot. Keith's whole face is red from crying and he's still sniffing. Keith has a really ugly crying face... But it's so cute. It makes Lance want to hug him. 

"Stop smiling.." Keith says a bit irritated. 

"No can't do." Lance places his hand that isn't holding Keith's on Keith's cheek and he rubs it with his thumb. Keith likes it but will never admit it.   
"You don't want to know how long I've been waiting for this." 

"I know I've been for months.. but I wasn't waiting for us to be together. I was waiting for it to be over.. luckily it didn't." 

"Months eh.. that's a long time. But it doesn't matter anymore. I can finally do this." Lance squeezes Keith's hand again.

"Lance? Can we like take this slow. I'm not ready for a kiss like Friday or more. And can we wait a bit with telling people. This is new to me and.... I just don't know things yet." 

Lance lets go of Keith's hand thinking Keith isn't ready for hand holding yet.   
"Yeah, yeah sure. Just you know. Tell me when you're ready for something then." 

Lance looks nervous as he's trying to not screw it up. Keith thinks it looks adorable. Lance really wants him to be comfortable and happy doesn't he. He really doesn't deserve this guy.   
"Lance. Holding my hand isn't full blown sex. I think we'll be alright." 

Lance awkwardly and slowly grabs Keith's hand again. "Alright then." 

They're again quiet for a moment not knowing what to talk about now. Keith really hopes Lance will help him with having a relationship. He's never had one, so how the fuck do these things work? Like is there a big difference between them being friends and boyfriends? Lance is a bit extra sometimes so there will probably be a difference. 

To break the silence Keith asks.   
"So.. how did you find me? 

"Well I was forced to go here by my parents.."Lance realizes that him being forced to do something actually helped him. thank you two for being strict sometimes it helped a lot and I will never  argue with you two again.   
"They promised Mia to see the ducks and well they couldn't go themselves. So I had to go. I didn't want to but now I'm so grateful that I did." 

"So did you leave Mia with the ducks or?" 

"No! Of course not! Do I look like a bad brother to you?!" 

Keith shrugs and laughs a bit. 

"Rude.." 

"Then where is she?" Keith asks. 

"With some people that where having a picnic. They had some kids running around so I thought they would be good baby sitters. Maybe I should go and get her now." 

"And maybe I should go home. Shiro thinks I'm at your place being sick if he finds out I'm not... then I'm screwed."

Lance stands up from the bench snd helps his lover up as well. "I better see you tomorrow at school you hear me."

"Yes sir." 

"Good."

Lance hesitates about what he should do next. He can't kiss Keith because he said he wasn't ready for kissing yet. A handshake is weird because well.. they aren't really friends. A hug? NO even more weird. 

Keith sees Lance struggling. He laughs and steps a bit closer. Then he kisses Lance's cheek. And after that Keith grabs Lance's hand and kisses the back of it just like Lance had done earlier. "Bye Lance. See you tommorow." 

Lance doesn't know how to respond.   
"Y.. yeah.. go..good.. goodbye." 

Then they go a different direction. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith is nervous. Will Pidge and Hunk be mad at him? He literally tried to cut ties with them! And he didn't explain why on top of that. 

What is he going to say? 'hey guys sorry that I didn't think we could be friends anymore because I'm gay. Good reason I know. But now both me and Lance are gay so now it's okay. Let's all be friends again!!' better not say it like that. He isn't even ready to tell his other friends that he and Lance are a thing now. 

Wow he really never thought he would say that. He and Lance are a thing. Lance told him they weren't boyfriends yet, so a thing is the right word. 

He and Lance... What did he do to deserve that? And Lance loves him.. like no platonic love, but love love, romantic love. He loves him like he loves Lance. Like how! 

He swears that if he hears someone talk bad about Lance and him together, or just about Lance at all. That the person who says it will regret it. Lance won't like him killing people unfortunately.. but he'll find a way to make them suffer. 

He maybe deserves the gossip. But Lance sure doesn't. 

Keith parks his car at the school's parking lot. This will be a long day for sure. But he will see his friends again. He missed then these couple days. 

Keith thought they would've be okay without him. That they would've just hanged out on Sunday forgetting all about him. He now realizes that is crazy talk. Of course they worried about him. Of course they missed him too. They are his friends. They took him in and are not going to let go, and he shouldn't either. 

He'll walk into that school and Pidge will probably slap him. And Hunk will lift him up and hug him. He knows they won't stay mad at him.

And Keith is right. The moment he walks into the school he hears Pidge yell.   
"KEITH YOU FUCKER!" 

She runs towards him and hits his arm. Keith is okay with it hurting a bit. He deserves it. 

"Wait is that Keith!" Now Hunk rushes towards his side as well followed by Lance. He lifts him up and hugs him like he expected he would. 

"Hey guys." Keith says. 

"No.. no do not even dare to just say 'hey guys. You better say sorry for what you did! I.. we where worried sick! I think Hunk even cried." Pidge points towards Hunk who now as well is removing a few tears from his face with his finger.

"Not going to deny that." Hunk says. 

Keith looks at Lance. Lance smiles at him encouraging him to say sorry. Keith takes a deep breath and says.  
"I'm sorry. Really I'm really really sorry. I.." 

Keith and Lance give each other a look like.. how are we going to say this without saying we're a thing.   
"I had some really bad shit to deal with."

Keith is now going to say something Lance doesn't know as well.   
"And I thought it would.. affect you guys so.. so I thought it would've been better to cut ties. I was wrong I get that now." 

Before Hunk or Pidge could ask what hsi problems where Lance steps closer towards Keith. "You though.. it would affect us? How?" 

"I thought it would spread... " Keith answers.

"You massive idiot." 

"I know." 

Pidge has tears in her eyes now.   
"You wanted to.. cut ties with us?" 

She slowly comes closer and puts her arms around Keith hugging him. 

"It's not like I wanted to."

"Don't ever do that again." 

"I swear I won't. It was a big mistake I get that." 

"Really big mistake!" Pidge dries her tears. First she was kind of mad when they couldn't reach him on Saturday. But then she realized that something could be wrong. She doesn't know everything about Keith.. so she was worried about what he was going to do. She had read the text Keith has sent them on Saturday again, and she realized that it looked like a goodbye forever. And well... Then you think about the worst situation possible. 

She was so relieved when Lance told them this morning that Keith would be at school. 

"So.. can I ask why you three didn't tell Shiro?" Keith asks. 

"Because Shiro would've killed you. Lance wanted to prevent that. We would've if you didn't show up for a couple days." Hunk explains. 

"Thank you. I really didn't want to deal with Shiro too."

"I knew that of course." Lance says proudly. "That's why I didn't wanna tell him already." 

The bell rings and around them people start moving towards the place they need to be.   
Pidge and Hunk pick up their bags and start to leave too. They thought Lance and Keith would follow them, but they stay behind for a little bit. 

Lance leans over towards Keith and whispers in his ear.   
"Glad you're back. I missed you most." 

"Hmm don't know about that. Pidge seems to be really happened I'm back." 

"Ah shut up. I missed you most and that's final." 

Lance looks around them and sees nobody is able to see them right now. He quickly goes for a kiss on the cheek. He hopes nobody saw that for Keith's sake. 

Keith doesn't mind that Lance did that, even if it was risky. He liked it. 

Not so long after Pidge and Hunk started walking they realized Lance and Keith weren't following them. So Pidge yells. "You two coming?" 

Keith is happy Pidge and Hunk didn't turn around earlier. Otherwise they would've seen Lance kissing him on the cheek. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Kogane! Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend and answers my question." What Iverson doesn't know is that Keith was staring at Lance who sits in front of him. 

"What question? Why your life is a mess? Maybe it has something to do with nobody really liking you here... Just a suggestion." People around them whisper a bit. Lance looks at Keith hoping he won't go too far this time. 

"Young man I don't tolerate this kind of behavior!" 

"Well me neither of you sir, but here we are." 

Mr Iverson's face gets cold from the anger inside him. But he is used to this kind of behavior from this boy.   
"You know what.. if you answer my question correctly I'll won't give you detention." 

"Alright.. but can I ask something first. Why did they decide that a English teacher would be a great substitute for Art class?" Keith asks. 

"Doesn't matter. I want you to answer my question not me answering yours."

"Fine bring it." 

"Why is the girl with a pearl earring such a fine work of art and special for it's time." 

"Easy Johannes Vermeer used a really expensive colour for the blue turban she's wearing. Not many could afford such a colour. But he still lost all his money later though." 

"That is correct. No detention.. this time." Iverson is surprised that Keith got it right. Keith is in a different English class with a different teacher so Iverson doesn't know much about Keith. But he does know it's a brat and a problematic teenager. Everybody except Lance, Pidge and Hunk are surprised as well. Since when does Keith Kogane use his brain and not his fists? 

Keith lays down on his arms again. Just before Lance turns around again to focus on what Mr Iverson is saying they smile at each other.

\----------------------------------------------------

"You wanna go where now?" Keith asks as Lance pulls him towards his own car. 

A whole week flew by and before they knew it was Saturday again. Little over a week ago Lance made Keith cry but now he's planning on making Keith the happiest guy in the world. He still feels so bad about what happened last weekend. He's literally the reason Keith almost cut ties with all of them. 

Lance has been planning this since Tuesday. He promised Keith he would ask him to be his boyfriend someday soon. And he will make that the most romantic shit Keith has ever seen. 

"I've already explained this Keith! Mini golf." 

"Why do you want to play mini golf?!" 

"Because it's fun!" 

"Fine just give me the address." Keith sits down on the driver's seat while Lance sits down next to him. Lance says the address Keith needs to drive to and they drive away. 

This whole week was pretty interesting at school. Secretly holding hands whenever they can. And sometimes when Keith wanted to be alone with Lance for a while they hung out in a bathroom stall. That must be Keith's favourite thing about being in a same sex relationship. Nobody suspects a thing if the two of you go to the bathroom at the same time. 

Keith thinks Pidge and Hunk don't suspect a thing. At least he hopes. Where they too obvious this week? Pidge didn't make a sarcastic joke about the both of them being so close... So he guesses they're still save. 

Shiro did notice him being a bit more enthusiastic this week since Monday when he got home. 

It was pretty awkward when Keith got home Monday. Shiro started asking questions about Lance's family. But in reality he has never met them. He doesn't know what he said exactly... But Shiro believed him. And that's what counts. 

"Keith?" 

"Yes?" Keith takes his eyes one second of the road to look at Lance.

"Just.. have you like decided when you wanted to start telling people? Like who are we going to tell first?" 

"Shiro." 

"Really!? I mean great. But why? you're terrified of telling him. Why do you want to tell him first?" Lance asks. 

"I just.. I got to do it. If I don't I may back out of it. And if he actually... Accepts it. I can tell everyone without hesitation." 

Lance rests his hand on Keith's knee.   
"I'm proud of you.. don't forget that." 

"Proud of you too." Keith replies. 

"What why? I didn't do anything." 

"You figured out this mess too right. Finding out you like boys as well. I can be proud of you too." 

"Ahh Keith thank you. It was a bit confusing yeah.." 

"I went through it too.. I know what you're talking about. And you even still like girls.. I really wanted to like them, but I just couldn't. Thank you for helping me with accepting it more." Keith says. 

"And thank you for my bi revalation." 

"I feel honored." Keith smiles while Lance is just laughing. 

They drive in silence for a bit but then Lance comes back on his questions from earlier. "So who do we tell after Shiro?" 

"Your Parents?" 

"I don't know. I would love to tell my whole family at once you know. So stupid that they all still live in Cuba.. If I would tell my mother for sure she'll tell my abuela before I can." 

"Weren't they all going to come to America for Christmas?" Keith asks.

"Christmas.. yeah Christmas! Lets tell my family on Christmas! You can just join our family dinner and then we'll tell them. That's such a good idea Keith!" 

Fuck what did he do. He isn't used to big families or celebrating Christmas with a lot of people. And meeting the whole Mcclain family! Keith you idiot you're going to ruin it and the whole family will hate you. 

Lance sees that Keith is nervous.   
"Hey.. they'll love you. I love you so why wouldn't they." 

"But it's such big news.. what if we ruin Christmas for them and what if they don't like us being together and whay if.." 

Keith gets cut off by Lance.   
"They'll love you. And I would love to spend this Christmas with you Keith." 

"I would love to spend it with you too.. but isn't it a better idea to wait. I really don't want to just join in your family time.. I don't want to bother your first time being with your family again." 

"But you're part of my family now right. So you have to be there." Lance is going to keep trying till Keith agrees. He really wants to tell all of his family at the same time. And the only chance he'll get for that is when they come here for Christmas. 

"You really sure you want me there?" 

"Yes! Come on Keith just accept my offer for getting a free meal at Christmas." 

Keith grabs with one hand Lance's hand while holding the steering wheel with his other.   
"Well I'm sure it is better than when Shiro makes the food.." 

"My family is the best at celebrating Christmas. You won't regret it I swear!" 

"Fine.. just ask your mom if I can join then." 

"YES!! Thank you babe." Lance quickly kisses Keith's cheek. 

"Babe huh?" 

"Oh.. if you don't want me to.." 

"No I don't mind. Makes it a bit more official doesn't it?" 

And it's about to even be more official babe. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance I don't know where you got that address from.. but I don't see a mini golf course anywhere." 

"Just keep driving Keith." 

"But Lance if there is no mini golf course here then why the hell would I keep driving?!" 

"Because I'm sure there is one!" 

Keith points to the window of the car.   
"Well how sure are you because we are literally in the middle of a industrial area. Shitty place for mini golf." 

Okay.. maybe it's time to tell him what he actually had in mind. Why is he in love with a genius? He will never be able to surprise him won't he..   
"Okay fine... I may have something else planned then mini golf. Just keep driving okay."

"Really? What did you plan?" Keith asks. 

"Not saying." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want it to be a surprise." 

"Fine then I'll guess. We're going to... Eh a escape room?" 

Keith guesses guess after guess. But he's wrong everytime. Lance doesn't give any hints no matter how hard Keith begs for one. He's not going to ruin his surprise be planned for Keith. 

A moment later and many guesses later they arrive at the destination. 

"Keith I know you already have a awesome car.. but I called this car dealer and we agreed that you could drive in the newest car in his shop for free.. if I could convince Shiro to buy his next car here. I think his newest car was a Lamborghini or something. I don't know much about cars so.." 

"What kind of car dealer is this?" Keith asks confused why a car dealer has a car like that. Keith doesn't know how to respond to this surprise. This must have been so hard for Lance to do. 

"I don't know a expensive one." 

Keith looks to all the cars he can see through the window. He knows most of them. He knows they are known for their speed and most of all how much money they cost. "Lance I.. I don't know what to say." 

"It's stupid isn't it.. arg I feel so stupid right now. I really wanted to give you something amazing." 

"It is amazing. I love it Lance. Why would this be stupid? But why? It isn't like my birthday or anything." Keith asks.

"Just wait. You'll know why I did it this evening." 

"Alright I have learned. Leave the surprises to you and don't guess what it could be." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Alright now I've explained every thing about this car you can go Mr Shirogane." 

"Oh that's my brothers name. My name is Kogane but just call me Keith." 

"Of course sir. And who is your friend?"   
Both Keith and Lance cringe at the word friend. But they just go with it.

"I'm Lance." 

"So you're the one I spoke to on the phone. Well it's nice to meet you sir. Hope you two have fun and I'll see you in a couple hours." The man closes the car door and walk into the building.

Lance looks around him. It all looks so expensive. Much more expensive then the car of his papi. This car must be more expensive then all the money his parents even have at all. Maybe even Dubble the amount. 

Keith starts the car and the engine roars through the whole car. "This is so fucking awesome." 

"Just don't kill us please." Lance says already holding onto something for his dear life. 

Keith places his hands on the steering wheel. "Of course not." 

And they drive away. Of course Keith is driving the speed limit. But only because he doesn't want to traumatize Lance. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith parks the car on a empty parking lot after driving for two hours. Lance doesn't know why they stopped here. He asked but Keith didn't answer. 

Keith steps out of the car without saying anything and walks towards the other side where Lance is sitting. He opens the door for Lance bowing a little bit. 

"Haha really funny." Lance says with a hint of sarcasm. 

"What? I'm trying to be a gentleman." 

"So why did we stop?" Lance asks. 

"Because you're going to drive for a while." Keith answers. 

Lance's eyes widen.   
"But but.. I can't! I don't have a license and I've never even drove a car. KEITH WHAT IF I BREAK IT." 

"Hey hey.. calm down." 

"No no no. I'm not driving this car!"

"Lance.. I'm going to teach you the basics. Nothing to be afraid of. And this whole place is empty. It'll be fine trust me."

Lance looks at the steering wheel. He will have to learn eventually. And who can say the first car they drove in was a Lamborghini. "Fine.. just not for too long okay." 

"Great! Now go to the driver's seat." 

Lance steps out of the car and Keith sits down where he was sitting. He opens the door to the driver's seat and then sits down. It does give a good feeling being in this seat for once.   
"Okay so how do I start." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"See you're a natural."

Lance isn't so sure about that. He goes really slow. But he's not doing so bad. And he didn't break the car.. that's already a big accomplishment.   
"I know I'm a natural at everything." 

"Of course you are. Now slowly stop the car." 

Lance does that and succeeds.  
"Look Keith I did it!" 

"Yes you did Lance. I'm proud of you." 

"Okay now I get what you like about cars. It won't be like how you like cars and bikes.. but I get it." 

"Can you give your good teacher a kiss." Keith taps his cheek with his finger. 

"Isn't that taboo?" 

"Come on please." 

Lance chuckles and gives Keith a peck on his cheek. "Happy now?" 

"A little bit." 

"Little bit?" 

"Can you give me a kiss here too?" Keith taps his lips now. Lance freezes... Is Keith really okay with kissing each other for real? 

"Not in the car." 

"Why not?" Keith asks.

"I don't want our second kiss to be in a car." 

Keith smiles and steps out of the car. Lance does the same thing. 

Keith is actually feelings pretty nervous now. But he's not going to back out now. He really wants this.   
Keith walks over towards the side of the driver's seat while Lance is waiting over there. 

"I got to say.. you looked very good driving that car." Keith says. 

"That's funny. You too." 

"What a coincidence." Keith places a hand on Lance's waist. 

"Keith?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can we be boyfriends? Like for real.. are you ready for that?" 

Keith doesn't have to think about that at all. He closes the space between Lance and him. It's a quick kiss not like their first. But they both love it as much as they loved the first one.. well before the drama started. 

"I would love to be your boyfriend Lance. Never thought I would ever say that to you.. but I am now." 

Lance smiles and kisses Keith again. Placing a hand on his cheek and neck. When they separate again the both smile. 

"Hey what about going to a movie someday soon? Maybe next week?" Keith asks. 

"I would love that babe." 

"Yeah I'm not going to use a nickname." 

"Don't ruin this Keith." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Yesterday was amazing. The best surprise he's got so far, that may be just because Lance gave him the surprise though. And of course best of all is that he and Lance are officially boyfriends now. Keith didn't know Lance would ask him so soon. But he's so happy. He hasn't been happy in a while.. not really happy. But Lance just makes him so happy. 

How could something that makes him this happy be bad? That can't be true right? Maybe he'll need a little bit more convincing from Lance, but he's almost fully accepting it that he just likes guys. He can't change that, he tried but he knows now that changing it won't be possible. And now he has Lance... He never even want to change it anymore.

He doesn't want to feel unhappy anymore like he did a few weeks ago. Lance makes him happy. More happier then the drugs he took in the past. More happier then when he has alcohol in his system. That is a bad happy.. he wants to be good happy. 

And Lance gives him that. And he will try to do the same for him. Even if he's not that good in relationships. 

"Keith?" 

Keith looks at where the sound is coming from. Shiro is standing in the doorway looking very concerned about something. 

"Shiro is something wrong?" 

"You may want to look at this. Remember the surprise Lance gave you yesterday?" 

"Of course I remember that. It was yesterday!" Keith says. 

"Well when Lance asked me for my help with planning your surprise I made the owner sign a contract that he won't tell anybody about you." Shiro steps into the room and gives Keith his phone.  
"Now look at this." 

Keith already knows where this is going. He looks at the phone. There is a news app.. no a gossip app open. 

Secret of the Ceo Takashi Shirogane!

We always knew this multimillionaire had to have secrets. We always thought he didn't have any family after he once said in a interview he didn't have parents anymore. BUT WE WHERE WRONG. 

He has a brother. And not any brother. Meet Keith Kogane.   
*Picture of Keith in the Lamborghini.* 

He has to be around 18-20 years old and is stunning! Just look at his face <3 

We where a bit sceptical about this all. His last name is a bit similar but not the same. But our contract sent us a voice recording of THE Takashi Shirogane saying his brother Keith would ride in the exact same car you see in the picture, so everything must be true!  
We hope to get more information soon about this new millionaire. 

See you later :) kiss kiss. 

Arg Keith wants to barf. He has a boyfriend so don't even think about trying something. The one writing this would love to date him for money.. but it isn't even his money. 

"Well guess I'm just as famous as you now." Keith says as he gives the phone back. 

"You seem pretty calm about this." Shiro says. 

"Well there's nothing we can do anymore." 

"Yeah but I'm going to take action. He broke the contract so I'm taking whatever I can from him. His company could get me some money."   
Keith can see that Shiro is furious. He hates it when people go against him. And they even recorded his voice.. don't think that's very legal. 

"I'm happy they didn't include Lance in this. If he was in the picture he could've gotten some unwanted attention" 

"Yeah but think about yourself right now. Many people read this website. Also your classmates. We wanted to keep this secret so you would have a normal life. But now that is ruined.. arg I never should've agreed on that surprise." 

"Well I did like it a lot. The car was awesome." Being alone with Lance was even more awesome but okay. 

"If you like it that much maybe I.." 

Keith cuts him off quickly before he can say what he was going to say. And he knows exactly what Shiro wanted to say.   
"Nope you aren't buying me that car!" 

"But Keith! Let me love you!" 

"No cars!" 

Shiro just smirks and walks away. He got somebody to sue at the moment.. 

Keith sighs. There goes his normal life. He decides to search his name on the internet looking for more articles about him. A lot more gossip blogs say things about him being handsome. And well he takes it as a compliment. 

Not so long later he gets a text from Lance.

      Lance- Hey.. I don't know if you know yet. But some girl just texted me about you being rich and stuff. 

Keith- I just found out about it. Not pleased about it. 

      Lance- Now I got to fight for your attention :'( 

     Lance- All those girls already wanted you. But now they'll even want you more. 

Keith- Lance... I'm gay. And don't think you have to worry about some girls who only like the money. 

     Lance- But still. They will all want your attention.. but only I may get it x( 

Keith- Are you jealous? 

Keith- of girls???

Keith- I'm gay as fuck for you so why would you. 

     Lance- I just don't want to share you. Like friends okay but people around you who like you too.... Just don't like it. 

Keith- Lance<3 don't worry okay. I haven't struggled so much to give up on us.

     Lance- Did you just sent me a <3!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Please don't mind the mistakes. I tried my best to write this on 3 hours of sleep and a whole day of travel and walking. But I really wanted to upload another update :3. I'm really tired now though. 
> 
> I had to wake up at 2 am to get to the boat to England at 8 am. I'll stay in England now for a vacation. 
> 
> Hope you did like this chapter. You all deserved some fluff so I delivered.   
> But now I'm going to sleep finally after like 18 hours on 3 hours sleep.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	21. Family comes first.

Should he surprise Lance with suddenly driving to school with this car? Or should he just text him? Everybody will probably think he's a spoiled brat right now. He is just exposed as the brother of Takashi Shirogane and then he drives up in this car. Shiro really doesn't know what to do with his money doesn't he... 

Well they aren't wrong when they say he's spoiled. Cause he may be a little spoiled. 

Keith parks his car somewhere so he can text Pidge. He isn't going to be on his phone while driving because Lance will kill him if he did. 

Keith- Pidge I have a social problem. 

     Pidge- And then you come to me? Really good choice Keith because I'm the master of social things... Btw that was sarcasm. 

Keith- I know I know. 

Keith- It's just that... You know people know now who's brother I am. And Shiro just decided to buy me a fucking expensive car. I don't want people to stare! 

    Pidge- How expensive? 

Keith- *picture*

    Pidge- Holy fucking duck... That's a nice car. 

Keith- Thanks? 

Keith- But now serious.. what do I do? 

     Pidge- Well I do want to ride that car..

Keith- Just don't break it. 

     Pidge- Not promising anything. 

Keith- Fine if you come to school now we have some time for you to drive. 

     Pidge- YES! And don't worry about people in school.. you never did that before so don't do now. 

Keith- Thanks Pidge.. And actually I kind of want to surprise Hunk and Lance with a ride. So should I pick you up and then drive to their houses? 

      Pidge- Yeah sure but I'm the one who's driving. 

Keith- Alright alright. Just be ready when I arrive. 

     Pidge- see u Sooon baby <3 

Keith- ???? 

     Pidge- I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the car. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"So you knew already people are talking about you all over the country right now" Hunk asks. 

"Yeah Shiro showed me a blog yesterday. I'll probably get some more attention now." 

Keith had picked up Pidge by her house where she was already standing outside waiting for Keith to arrive. She had let out a high pitch noice when Keith stepped out of the car and holding the door open for her.  
Now they just picked up Hunk who was just leaving his house to go to school.

First he didn't know it was Keith's car. He did look at it for a second admiring the car. Then Pidge lowered the car window and yelled "Step in loser we're going shopping." 

Keith didn't get what she meant by that. They where going to school not the mall.  

Hunk turned around recognizing Pidge's voice. Then he saw both Keith and Pidge in the expensive car he just saw. 

Now they're on their way to Lance's house. It's already a little late so he must have left already. So they're looking at the sidewalk hoping they'll spot Lance. 

"This car is so cool man.. but Pidge please drive a little more sane." Hunk says. 

"Don't tell me what to do Hunk. I'm driving like a normal person. It's you who has a weak stomach." Pidge replies. 

"Normal person! You drive worse then Lance now. And he doesn't have a driver license!" Hunk tries to hold in some of his breakfast. 

"Please don't throw up in my new car. Here a plastic bag." Keith gives him a old lunch bag that was still in his bag. 

"Thank you Keith." 

In the distance they see two people walking. As they drive a little closer they see it is Lance and his brother. Keith opens his window and Pidge drives up to them. 

"Want a ride?" Keith says with a smirk. Both Lance and Dylan have the funniest reaction. They both jump up and grab each other's arm. 

"Keith what the fuck! You can't just do that." 

"What?" 

"You know... Creep up to me." 

Lance starts to realize that the car is a very familiar car but not Keith's.  
He points to it in confusion.  
"What's this?" 

"The car we drove in Saturday." Keith answers. 

"Why are you in it again?"

"Little gift from my lovely brother I didn't ask for. So do you both want a ride?" Keith asks. Dylan letting out a tsk sound. 

Lance first looks at Pidge and Hunk and waves at them. He just knows that Pidge forced Keith to let her drive. And he can't blame her, driving in this thing is amazing. Then he looks at Dylan.  
"I think we're in."

"We'll I'm not. Bye Lance have fun with... Him." He looks at Keith with disgust. Keith didn't see it but Lance for sure did. 

"Come on Dylan. This is better than walking right? And look at the car." But Dylan is already walking away not listening to his big brother. 

"What's wrong with him?" Pidge asks. 

Lance opens the door to the backseat and slides into the car. "No idea. Probably just puberty or something. He's a brat now. It's like I have a whole different brother." 

Hunk lays his arm on Lance's shoulder.  
"Well puberty is hard. In a couple years you two will laugh about this." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Look Keith. Your fangirls are awaiting you in front of the school." Pidge points towards the entrance of the school as she drives towards the parking lot. 

"God give me strength." Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Lance on the other hand sinks a little lower in his seat. There goes his good mood. 

They stand still and Pidge gives Keith the keys of his car. Then they step out of the car. 

No girl dares to approach Keith but they take some pictures and whisper a bit. They are probably talking about the car he came to school with.  
Keith walks straight past them ignoring them like Pidge told him to do. Lance walks after him blushing a little bit because of the attention. Not wanted attention though. These pictures they take will probably go to another gossip blog. 

Now Keith realizes what Shiro always has go go through. Poor Shiro. 

Hunk and Pidge now try to get through the croud. Hunk makes it through easily. But as Pidge tries to get through somebody grabs her arm.

"What is your relationship with Keith? Only girl in the group. You must be his girlfriend." The girl who held her back says.

"Don't think a millionaire would go for a girl like her though. She's to small... Everywhere in her body actually." 

"And she has glasses.. nerd glasses." 

Pidge knows she doesn't have a feminine body. But she doesn't really care. Why care about look when computers don't care about that.  
"Don't touch me."

"Well only if you tell us what your relationship with him is." 

"She's my friend. And now get your fucking hands off her." Keith walks up to the group of girls. "And how dare you insult one of my friends." 

The girl lets go looking at Keith in horror. They all didn't forget what Keith has done in the past.  
Keith grabs Pidge's arm and leads her away. Lance and Hunk are already waiting for the two. 

Lance runs towards Pidge.  
"Pidge don't listen to them okay. You're really pretty and not fake like them." 

"Thank you Lance." 

"If you weren't my friend I would've hit on you like months ago." 

Keith gives Lance a glare. Lance quickly adds to that.  
"But of course.. I won't because I'm your friend.."

"Well Lance is not a option then. But hey you'll find someone."Hunk says with a smile. 

"Thank you Hunk." Pidge smiles back. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Look they posted more information about you Keith." Pidge shows her phone to Keith. There is a new article about all the information from the girls in school. His age, his reputation. Keith is so grateful nobody except his friends know his phone number. 

The group is sitting in the cafeteria now. They just feel all the eyes on them... More then usual. And they hate it. It's not good attention. And they don't even want anything from Hunk, Pidge or Lance. 

Keith is worried the other's will hurt because of this too. Pidge is already humiliated and talked down on today because of this. And Keith is seriously considering murdering them if this happens again.

What if it ever comes out he and Lance are dating... Will they hurt Lance. And it's not even if it comes out, it's more when it comes out. He's considering... Considering taking to Shiro soon. Feels weird to think about.. he has kept this secret for so long. And now Lance walks in and all of his secrets are out, well they will be out soon. 

He doesn't want their relationship to be secret. But it's hard to let it out. And Lance understands that thankfully.  
But if their relationship isn't secret other people will find out too. Not only his friends, but also the girls watching them at the moment. 

But it doesn't matter. He'll make sure they won't hurt Lance, or any of his friends. 

Lance reads the article as well and he scoffs. "What do they think. That one of them will be the lucky girl who will date him. Well fucking forget it." 

Lance sulks and crosses his arms. What Hunk and Pidge don't know is that Lance is like this because he doesn't want Keith to think about anybody but him romantically. Lance still doesn't seem to understand that Keith would never choose a girl, but let Lance love his boyfriend... He means well. 

"Hey you never know. Maybe Keith will date on of his fans one day." Hunk says. 

"Yeah don't rule out the possibilities." Pidge adds to that. 

"No he won't!" Lance snaps. Lance realizes quickly that he has gone to far and that this would be a little suspicious. "Because.. they'll only be after his money." 

"But seriously.. fan of what? I don't do things they could be a fan of." Keith says letting his leg fall against Lance's so they are touching. Lance hopes nobody sees him blushing. 

"Well you could do some modeling." Pidge suggests.

"Or acting." Hunk adds to that. 

"Nothing for me. And Hunk do you see me acting?" Keith asks confused. 

"No.. no I take that back." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance I need to talk to you." Keith walks after Lance who just walked out of the school to go home. 

Lance turns around as he hears his boyfriend's voice. Keith sounds serious so Lance is getting worried.  
"Is something wrong? 

"No.. not exactly. Just can we talk privately." 

"Sounds serious. I'll tell Dylan to walk home alone then." 

Lance leaves for a bit but returns as fast as he can. Dylan wasn't so happy to walk alone again. Lance didn't tell it was Keith that wanted to talk to him on purpose, because Dylan doesn't really like Keith. If he would've told him he would even be more mad. And Lance really wants to try to not make his brother hate his boyfriend. Without reason! Keith did nothing to Dylan. When they are going to tell his family that they are dating Dylan will be the biggest problem, but he'll come around. 

As Lance returns Keith grabs his arm and pulls him towards his car. There people won't hear them. He drives away so people won't see them either. 

"Baby is it really that serious that nobody can hear us?" Lance asks. 

"Yes Lance it is." 

Keith looks nervous? Lance really doesn't like where this is going. Is it about them? Was he too possessive when talking about dating one of his new fans. 

No Keith even touched his leg so that can't be it. 

Keith parks the car somewhere and turns off the engine. 

"Okay.. so what did you need to tell me?" Lance asks. 

"I.. I'm going to.. I." Keith stutters. 

"Keith.. baby calm down okay. I love you so you can just tell me everything. I won't get angry or something." Lance assures his boyfriend. 

Keith grabs Lance's hand.  
"Lance I love you too.. and that's why... That's why I'm going to tell Shiro about us this weekend." 

Lance looks at Keith in shock. Is he really going to take that step already. Lance didn't know Keith would be ready already. 

"You are?" 

"I am. I don't want us to be a secret." 

"Keith.. you don't wanna know how much I want to kiss you right now." Lance says with a wide smile

"Then do it." 

Keith closes his eyes and waits for Lance to come closer. Lance places his hand on Keith's jawline and plays with his ear before he closes the space between them. Keith happily replies to this kiss. It's not a very long kiss. But they both love it. 

Lance strokes Keith's cheek as they separate again.  
"I'm so proud of you Keith. Do you want me with you when you tell him?"   

"No.. I got to do this alone. I do want to call you after. And please come to my house the next day." 

"I'm going to meet Shiro as your boyfriend then. I'm already nervous." Lance really does want Shiro's approval of him and Keith being together. He's the one that raised Keith.. Maybe he can't meet Keith's parents but Shiro is just as important. He's nervous about this, but not as nervous as Keith. He can see his lover would actually rather never tell his brother.  
But he'll do it because Keith loves him. Cutest shit he's done yet so far. 

"I'm scared Lance."

"Hey I get it. It's okay. It will be okay. I'll be there for you whatever happens."

"I don't want to disappoint him. He gave up everything for me and what do I give him back. A failure." 

Lance isn't letting his man talk shit about himself like that. "You are not a failure! You are the most amazing guy that I know. And yes.. I did include Hunk in that calculation. I love you so much Keith so don't say you're a failure." 

"But I am! I don't like anything he wants for my future. And everybody in the past gave up on me because they didn't like me anymore. What if you..." 

Lance isn't letting Keith finish that last sentence. "Don't even dare. I'll won't leave you." 

"I'm just scared.." Keith is starting to sob. 

Lance opens the door of the car and walks towards the other side. He opens the door that leads to where Keith is sitting and immediately folds his arms around his boyfriend's neck.  
"Don't worry Keith. I won't leave you. Shiro won't leave you. Pidge, Hunk and Matt won't leave you. I promise this okay. I swear to everything that we won't leave you." 

Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder.  
"I love you too Lance. I just... It has been shit okay." 

"I know. But now it'll get better." 

They hug for a long time. Lance doesn't know exactly what Keith has been through in the past. He's curious. He wants to know who hurt his boyfriend cause they'll won't like what will come to them. Who gave them the right!  
But Keith will have to tell him when he's ready. 

"I will tell him Saturday. He has taken a day off from all work to hang out with me. So I thought that would be a good time to tell him." Keith explains with his head still on Lance's shoulder. 

"I will keep my phone close by. You can call me as soon as you two are done talking." Lance says. 

"I'm really nervous and scared." 

"You don't have to be. Shiro loves you and will never stop doing so." Lance gives Keith a quick kiss on his forehead. 

Keith grabs Lance's shirt a little tighter.  
"You could say the same about parents. But mine left me alone in a forest." 

"They left you?" Lance asks. He can't even imagine how that would be like. He always had parents that love him no matter what happens. How dare his parents even leaving him! You can't just do that. 

"All I remember is pain in my head when I woke up on the side of a road in a forest. I was like... 6 years old. I don't remember anymore about my parents or who they where. I must have hit my head pretty hard that day." 

"How do you think you hit your head?" Lance asks. 

"I don't know exactly. The doctor in the hospital said I must have run against something while running. Probably a tree."  

"Can you please tell me more?" 

"I don't have any Idea how things happened. But when I woke up with a heavy headache I started walking. A man who was working in a shop at the end of the road spotted me and helped me to the hospital. There I heard that I was probably left behind... They would do a investigation and they indeed figured out that I was left behind by my parents." 

"Fuck Keith... I'm so sorry." 

"I got adopted by Shiro's parents when I was around 9 years old. Before that it was foster home after foster home. And the orphanage wasn't nice either. All the families I came in wanted me gone after some time. I was to much work." 

Keith tightens his grip on Lance even more. "Shiro's parents adopted me when I was 9 because I got the best grades. They wanted a replacement of Shiro if something ever happened to him. But they regretted this after a couple years as well. I was to much of a rebellious boy. Not fit to be their child." 

"How can they do that? That's just evil." 

"They hated me. They wanted me gone but that's a lot harder when you adopted someone. But they had a waterproof plan. But Shiro found out about it. He stood up for me... He took me away from them and raised me instead of his parents. But that meant he doesn't have his parents anymore either. They disowned him and took everything away from him." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Mom you can't do this! He's your child!" 

"He won't be anymore soon. That little kid does everything different and he already has the reputation of troublemaker. If he where more like you Takashi he would be a fine child." 

"He's fucking 11! You can't send him back." Shiro shouts. 

"Language my son. I don't appreciate that kind of word in this house." 

Mrs Shirogane is in her comfortabel seat before the fire place. Shiro just found out about their plans to send his little brother back to the orphanage with a bribing and lying about everything. He had found the message of one of the employees in the mail of his father. 

Dear Mrs and Mr Shirogane. 

Of course we'll take him back. We already expected this anyway. And the amount of money is enough for the headmaster. You can still change your mind of course (not that we expect you too." If you still want to return this child come to the orphanage in a week. A better heir just arrived at our house. His name is Nathan. He has good grades and is always polite. 

Hope to see you next week.

Signed by.  
Mr Miller. 

Shiro was furious. He loved Keith. Keith was his brother. He doesn't want him to be gone. How could he have left him in this house while he was studying in college. He knew his parent where not the best people, but he loved them. But now knowing what they will do to their adopted son. 

He would rather never see them again. He's got to get Keith out of this house. 

So he immediately went to his mother to confront her about his Discovery. And she didn't even deny it. 

"I can't believe you! Mom you can't just give back the kid you adopted! That's wrong and it will hurt Keith!" 

"Do I look like I care about such a unmannered boy. And you should know better too Takashi. Respect your elders and parents that was one of your first lessons from Mrs Isobe." Mrs Shirogane picks up her cup of tea like nothing is going on.

But Shiro he's furious. 

"Well I do care about him. Family is everything." 

"Yes but he's not family. He's adopted.  
You are my son, my blood. So do what I tell you and leave this problem child to me." 

"No. I will never leave Keith with you again. I will not lose him or leave him. He's my real brother. So I'm leaving with him. He won't bother you anymore, and I won't either." Shiro starts walking away. Not even looking at his mother anymore. 

"Shiro? Shiro look at me when you're talking!" Mrs Shirogane stands up from her seat and follows her son.  
"What are you going to do." 

Shiro turns around and looks at his mother. "When Keith returns from school I'm leaving with him. I won't let him stay in this Household for even one more night." 

His mother starts to laugh.  
"And what are you going to do. Stay with a kid in your small apartment? Don't even dare to leave with him!" 

"I'll be his guardian and I'll take care of him." 

"TAKASHI stop this now." 

"No I've made up my mind." 

"How dare you disrespect me! I'll disown you! Take everything away from you!" She screams

"Good I don't want the company. I'll make my own. One that will take over father's company and a even more successful one. I'll do this because I will give Keith the life he deserves." Shiro says calmly. But on the inside he's crying. This is his mother, but he knows this is for the best. She's a bad woman.. only out for money. And why would you respect a woman like that. He doesn't know how his father is thinking about this all. But the email was in his mailbox. 

Mrs Shirogane picks up her cup. And throws it.  
"THEN YOU AREN'T MY SON ANYMORE EITHER!" 

The cup slams against Shiro's face and gives him a cut on the bride of his nose. The cup falls down on the floor and breaks even more. 

Shiro doesn't even recognize his mother anymore. He holds his nose in pain. It's bleeding but it'll be fine, hopefully it won't scar. 

Mrs Shirogane realizes what she's done. First there is regret on her face. But the regret disappears as soon as it came.  
"Get out of my house." 

"Let me first grab Keith's belongings." 

"Fine.. but then I want you out." 

"Alright mother."

"Don't you dare to call me that." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Shiro? Since when did you get back home?" 

Keith just stepped out of the school bus and walked home. 

"And why do you have those bags?" 

He walks closer. 

"Shiro is that blood?" 

Now he's running. 

"It's okay Keith. We're leaving. You and I both." Shiro picks up Keith's luggage and starts walking towards his car. 

"What why?" Keith asks as he follows him. 

"I'll explain later."

Shiro makes sure Keith is wearing his seatbelt and then goes to the driver's side. He starts the car and drives away from the home he grew up in. The home Keith was supposed to grow up in but never got the chance to do so. 

But Shiro swears he'll be there for Keith. Whatever happens happens. He won't be like the others that once took care of Keith. He loves his brother and he'll never stop. 

\----------------------------------------------------

     Lance- <3 love you. You can do it baby

     Lance- <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

     Lance- He loves you too. It will be fine. 

     Lance- A little gay is okay. 

     Lance- ... I'm sorry I'm laughing about that while you're in so much stress. I couldn't help myself. 

     Lance- Call me when you have time! 

     Lance- luf uuu. 

Keith- Love you too. 

Keith- I'm really nervous right now. 

Keith- But I'll do it. 

    Lance- Call me okay. 

Keith- yeah.. I'll need you after this shit. 

    Lance- <3 

    Lance- Damnit Mia wants my phone and she won't quit before she gets it. Luf you and don't worry to much. 

Keith- I'm already worried... But okay. Say hello to Mia from me. 

     Lance- I'll even give her a kiss from you. 

Keith- Bye Lance.. 

      Lance- Luf u bye! 

\----------------------------------------------------

Okay.. we'll watch a movie on the couch tonight and then I'll tell him. Not that hard right? Just say.. hey you know who's gay, me. Boom fast, delicate and direct. 

Okay may be not the greatest way to say it.

Fuck he's nervous. 

Never thought this day would come. He already accepted it to live in a perfect life. But now his perfect life would be with Lance, so he has to do this. 

Keith walks out of the room. It's around 10 am now. He was already awake at like 5 am but he was thinking a lot. And he couldn't sleep anymore after thinking so much. 

He could've gone to the gym like he always does. But he didn't want to. And he has like never felt the need to not go to the gym. It's always his cool off. But now he can't even get out of bed. 

But he'll have to soon. He and Shiro decided first to have lunch and then do something fun. After that they'll eat at home watching movies. That will be the time he'll tell him. Food makes people in a better mood right? 

Then he hears Shiro outside of his room.  
"Yes.. yes I get it. But I promised.. fine!" 

Keith walks out of his room to see what he's talking about.

"Fine I'll be there." Shiro ends a call on his phone and puts his phone in his pocket. 

"What's up?" Keith asks. 

Shiro starts to walk towards the door of their house and puts a coat on.  
"Sorry Keith. My secretary called and there is a problem at the office. I have to go. I'm sorry but our plans have to wait for another time." 

"What..." 

Keith doesn't know what to do.  
"What.. no. You promised." 

"I know. But this is a serious probably and well that is my priority." Shiro starts walking to the door.

"You can't!" 

Shiro turns around. Keith sounded desperate, sad, Nervous. Then he sees tears in Keith's eyes. 

"Keith?" Shiro steps a bit closer towards his brother. 

"You can't! Please stay." Tears stream down Keith's cheeks. 

"Keith what's wrong?" Shiro is getting worried. Keith doesn't cry often. He only cries when he's at a breaking point.  
The only time he saw him cry like this was when they had to leave his parents house. When he told him they made plans to give him back. 

"Shiro please don't go." 

"Keith tell me what's wrong." 

"This evening.... If you stay." 

Shiro looks at the big eyes looking at him waiting for a response. He sighs and grabs his phone. He'll call the one person he trust most to deal with this instead of him. 

Shiro puts the phone against his ear and after a while he says  
"Rafeal? I'm sorry to bother you on your free day." 

"Doesn't matter sir. Do you need something?"

"Yes I need you to help the office in section S. They have a big problem there but I have a really important conversation to hold. I'll pay you a good amount if you would do it for me." 

"I don't need any money sir. I would appreciate another day off instead." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's a big problem. Maybe another company has some information about us." 

"It's fine Mister Shirogane. I'll go immediately." 

"Thank you Rafeal."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance can you look after Mia. I have to go to the office!"  
Rafeal Mcclain quickly grabs his coat and his laptop. 

"What? But you're free today." Lance asks walking down the stairs. 

"I know. But there is a problem at the office and Mister Shirogane can't go. He had a important conversation or something. I don't know but it sounded serious." 

Important conversation... Keith I love you so much. Please stay strong. You can do this.

\----------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to eat?" 

Shiro looks up towards Keith who is still staring at the menu. They left for lunch not so long ago. 

Shiro needs to know what this was all about. Keith was panicking because he was going to leave. Keith needs to tell him something and it worries him. How long has he been walking with this problem on his shoulders? Is this what Allura told him about? That he'll come to him when he feels it's time to tell him. 

Keith isn't even hungry.. he only feels nervous. And not a good one. No way he'll set a good mood now. 

"Keith?" 

Keith snaps his head up.  
"Yeah?" 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Oh.. I.. just some soup." 

Soup? Keith never eats something light like that. 

"Okay.." Shiro says. 

They order and get their food. But they are quiet the whole time. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith sits down on the couch. It's almost time. It's almost time to tell him. 

Shiro room with his phone against his ear. "So it's dealt with. Good! Thank you so much Rafeal. I know you didn't want any money. But expect a extra next pay day." 

Before Rafeal can say something Shiro is already gone and throwing his phone on the couch next to Keith. After that he throws himself on the couch next to Keith as well. And maybe he landed on his phone... That kind of maybe hurted a little bit. 

"Sooo Keith. What movie do you wanna watch?" Shiro is not yet going to begin about the talk they are going to have. 

Keith shrugs.  
"Don't know." 

"Then we'll watch something that brightens up the mood." Shiro gives Keith a soothing smile. 

Shiro puts on a comedy movie they both like. He now waits for Keith to speak up. 

And he does 15 minutes into the movies. 

"Shiro... I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Shiro slides a bit closer to Keith. 

"I'm so sorry." Keith looks at his hands trying not to cry again. "I'm not... I'm not who you always thought I am." 

"Then who are you?" Shiro asks. 

Keith can't hold in anymore now. He feels the tears in his eyes and they start to come out. 

"Hey Keith... Keith come here." Shiro pulls Keith into a hug. Now Keith is crying against somebody's shoulder again. But he never thought it would be on Shiro's shoulder. 

"Is this something about you? Or did you do something?" Shiro asks. 

Then Keith just let's it out.  
"Shiro.. I like boys. I'm gay. I'm a fucking fag." 

Shiro is quiet. 

Keith already knows where this is going. He has read many stories about people being thrown out of house for being gay. Shiro will throw him out. Or he'll be forced to choose. Shiro or Lance. He doesn't want to lose both! He loves them both so much. 

Fuck his life... 

"Well that's not really a surprise." 

What..  
Keith moves his head away from Shiro's shoulder and looks at his older brother.  
He is immediately sees Shiro's smiling at him. 

"You never talked about girls. And when I talked about them you got all awkward. And of course I've been noticing you've been struggling with something for a while now. Actually when Lance came in the pictu... ahhhh of course."  
Shiro smirks. "You like Lance don't you." 

".. you knew?" Keith dries his eyes so the tears are gone.

"Well I didn't know. But I suspected it. But well asking somebody if they are gay while they aren't is a bit weird." Shiro goes through Keith's hair with his hand. 

"I'm proud of you Keith.." 

"You are?" And Keith feels the tears again... Great. 

"So proud. I'm fine with my brother loving anyone he wants. Lance is a lucky guy. Hope for you he'll like you too." 

"He's my boyfriend.." 

"Oh really? Awesome! How? Tell me everything. And when did you find out you liked guys?" Shiro asks. 

Keith looks down.  
"Long time ago. And I hated myself for it. But Lance made it a lot better."

"Keith.. don't hate yourself for something you can't control... Wait don't hate yourself at all. You are who you are and I love you." Shiro says. 

"It's just that... You know.. stories about people being thrown out of house. Religious people saying people like me going to hell. It's hard to accept it then when people say it's wrong. You just start believing it yourself." 

Keith is quiet for a moment. But then he comes clear. "I thought I would be better off dead a couple years ago too.  
I thought I failed you..." 

"Failed me?" Keith could never. Shiro feels more like a failure of a guardian now. Keith just mentioned he had a period he was suicidal and all he did for him was give him money. He thought that giving Keith enough to never live with worries would be enough. But now he realizes one thing he did wrong. He should've told him he doesn't care who he likes or who he is. 

"I'm not perfect. You gave everything for me.. but I'm just this fag who does everything wrong." 

"Keith.. you'll never fail in my eyes. And you're not me. You can be different. I love you, not fake you."

"I love you too Shiro.. thank you for not hating me. I was so worried and scared." Keith admits. 

"The Keith Kogane scared? Never thought I'd see the day. Keith I'm happy you did say something. From now one just tell me okay. I swore on the day we drove away from my parents house to my little apartment when I took you in I'll always be there fore you. I didn't just promised that.. I've swore. I love you so much and that will never change." 

They are both quiet. Keith finally breathing out all the stress of all these years. Shiro is fine with this. He swore he'll be there for him. 

"Hey Keith? Tell me about you and Lance. I'm curious now." 

"Well.. when I found out I liked him I tried to not like him anymore. I was convinced I was weird because I was gay so I didn't think I should get a relationship. But when we where together we kissed." Keith doesn't like to talk about what came next.  
"I got even more confused. And I thought I had infected him or something."

"Infected? Keith you are on top of your class.. how could he be infected with gayness." Shiro asks laughing a bit about his brothers stupidity. 

"I don't know. Homophobia people say it's a sickness. But anyway. I tried to cut him off. It didn't work because a couple days later he had found me. We made up and said we loved each other." 

"Ahhh so romantic." Shiro pushes Keith a little bit like a annoying brother."

"Well it wasn't fun! I didn't want to lose him but it felt like the right thing too."

"Luckily you didn't."

"Yeah.. he asked me to be his boyfriend last Saturday. I didn't feel happy like that in a while. He just makes me happy. His smile makes me happy. His eyes make me happy. Even when he's irritating he makes me happy." 

"Good to know. But I do got to give him the big brother talk." 

"I asked him to come here tommorow." 

"Good... Gooood." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lance." Keith says smiling while calling Lance. 

"You sound happy. Was I right about Shiro loving you even though you like boys." 

"Maybe. He actually suspected it already." 

"Was it the unicorns in your room farting rainbows that gave it away?" 

"I don't have unicorns in my room!" 

"Whatever you say babe." Lance says laughing.

 

 

 

End of chapter 21.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Can Shiro get best brother award?
> 
> Tommorow will be my last day in England. Maybe we almost lost our boat tickets a moment ago. My father's fault by the way. He left the tickets at the reception of the hotel. 
> 
> I won't miss sleeping in the same room as them. I want my privacy and silence back thank you very much. (They snore.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment!! Love to read the comments. They make me happy :3


	22. Lo amo y me ama.

Lance walks through his room. 

What is he going to wear! 

He can't just walk in with a hoodie on. But a full on suit is maybe a bit too much. Or is it? But then his mother would already figure out what he's going to do this evening and he wants to surprise them on Christmas. It isn't fun if they have to tell each and every person separately, everybody at once needs to know about him and Keith.

So no suit. 

Maybe just this jacket? It does look good on him.   
Lance puts the jacket on and looks in the mirror. He could wear this, it is looking good on him. This jacket was once his older brother's jacket. When he gave it to him a long time ago it didn't even fit him yet. But now it does and it is his favourite. He really misses his brother a lot. Him wearing this jacket meeting Shiro for the first time as Keith's boyfriend and not a friend will be like he's there for him. He knows how Marco would act if he where here. He was the same with his other relationships. 

"Ohhh Lancy Lance is going to his girlfriend." 

"Lance be careful of the dad! They bite!" 

"Use protection!!" 

He was like 10 when he had his first girlfriend. Of course that didn't work out. They where 10 and didn't understand a lot of things back then because they where both kids. Mostly loyalty. He found her looking at some other boy in class once. He was so sad when that happened. 

He didn't meet her parents. Their relationship lasted like two weeks.

The next girlfriend he had lasted a bit longer. He was around 15 or something. So at this time a relationship can last long enough to meet your partners family. He was so sure then that she was the one. Marco of course teased him so badly when he went to ask her father for permission to date his daughter.   
He said yes and they dated for a while.   
But then she moved away and the both of them broke it off. 

And so there where many more. But now.. he only wants this one to stay. He's not planning on losing Keith, doesn't matter what happens. He kind of promised too that he will always be there for him too so he is legally not allowed to leave. He promised Keith he will always be there for him. 

Marco would be teasing him about that too.   
"Lance thinks he found his soulmate! Cuuuute!!!" 

"Keith you can do soo much better than dating this guy." 

And Veronica would join in of course.  
"Keith!! What made you fall for lancyyy?? Did he bribe you?" 

"I don't want to hear any weird noises tonight okay! I'm sleeping in the room next to you!" 

Lance shakes his head. He thinks they are the most irritating people on this planet. It will even be worse when he tells everyone that this is serious and not just a simple boyfriend.

But he can't wait for Christmas. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Mia stop crying please..! Lance is just going to eat somewhere else tonight. He isn't going to leave you." Helen Mcclain picks up her crying daughter and bounces her in her arms to hopefully get the crying to stop. This now always happens since Dylan did his not saying anything but not being home behavior. She now always cries when somebody isn't there for dinner. 

It is cute that this shows how much she loves them and all. But a crying child is never fun. 

"Mia.. hey I'm just going to a friend. I'm back tonight okay. You will see mee tomorrow morning." 

"Lancy don't leave!" The two year old shrieks hysterically. 

Dylan covers his ears. He's done with this crying. "Come on Mia SHUT UP!" 

Yelling at a child for it to shut up most of the time backfires. This time is no exception. Mia cries even louder because now Dylan is mad at her and her Lance is going to leave! Things couldn't get any worse than this!! Oh what will she do? What can she do?

"Dylan! Don't shout at your sister!" Rafeal Mcclain scolds his son. 

"Oh but her shrieking is fine! Make her fucking stop!" 

"Dylan? You can't just say things like that." Lance tries to stay kind. You know it is Dylan, he just has a temper and doesn't mean it.

"I don't fucking care if I can say it. I said it and mean it. Get her to stop crying over god damn nonsense!" Dylan shouts. 

Now their father had it up to here with his son. "Dylan Geronimo Pablo Mcclain! I do not condone these kind of words in my house. And how low can you get to shout at your two year old sister! Disgraceful! Now go to your room" 

"Yeah well! I don't care!" Dylan stands up and runs out of the room. Mia did stop with crying now. But not because someone calmed her down. She just doesn't like her brother to be in trouble. 

Rafeal makes a disapproving sound.   
"What is wrong with that boy. I definitely did not raise him like this." 

"He'll be fine. It's just the hormones Rafeal." Helen Mcclain places her daughter down now she's silent. 

Mia is still looking at the door Dylan just rushed out of. She stands up and wobbly walks a bit towards the open door. She is still in shock. Did she get her brother in trouble? Why was he mad at her? Is her Dylan okay.... Dylan.. Dylan.

"Dylan! Dylan..." She calls through the door hoping Dylan can hear her from upstairs.

Lance decides Keith has to wait for a little while longer. He'll text him why in a second. 

"Hey Mia. Do you want to go upstairs and see Dylan for a second?"   
Mia nods like she had never nod before. She has to see her big brother. She needs to calm him down! It's her duty.   
But she can't do it alone. Her Lancy will have to bring her up the stairs. The stairs are of course evil and can't ever be walked without somebody carrying her upstairs. 

"Okay. Hold on tight." Lance picks up his sister and walks away with her in his arms. "Do you already know what you're going to say to Dylan?" 

"Yes.. I'm saying sowwy. Because I cried and he didn't like."

"But he has to say sorry to right? He shouted at you." Lance says as he and Mia walk up the stairs. 

"That too." 

Lance and Mia arrive at the door towards Dylan's room. Mia wants Lance to let her go so she can go knock on the door. "Dylan open door! Can we play inside??" 

It stays quiet on the other side so she tries again. "Dylan can I play in your room?" 

Now Lance just wants to walk into his room. But Dylan locked it from the inside. Lance is getting frustrated now. "Dylan open up." 

"Go away.." 

"Dylan come on. Just open this door." 

"No!" 

"Dylan..." Lance looks down towards his sister who is almost crying again. 

"Go to your fucking friend Lance!!" Dylan snaps. 

"Fine!" Lance lifts Mia up and walks away with her. 

"Don't worry Mia. He'll be the normal Dylan again. He's just a bit of a moody bear lately."

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance- I'm outside. Sorry it took so long. Dylan was being a big of a brat again

     Keith- was already wondering why it took so long. I'll come down to the garage okay. 

Lance- Yeah sure see you there. 

Lance places his bike somewhere near Keith's car. He doesn't want to place it somewhere he isn't supposed to place it. Lance just knows a lot of people here living in this building will probably sue him or something. Now he waits for Keith to come and greet him... Hopefully with a kiss. He needs one after Dylan being a brat again. 

The doors of the elevator opens and Keith walks out with some older looking lady. Keith awkwardly tries to get away from her without looking like he's a asshole. Lance just has to laugh a bit because of this. 

Keith sees Lance and rushes towards him. And damn Keith looks good. He always looks good but this.. He looks professional but comfortable at the some time. And he still wears the hoodie that looks so good on him.

"Hey handsome." Lance says as Keith comes closer. 

"Hey... Lance." 

"Still no nickname for me? I'm hurt Keith." 

Lance opens his arms as soon Keith is close enough and Keith falls into Lance's arms needing to hug his boyfriend after yesterday. Lance folds his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him on top of his head. 

"I'm so proud of you Keith." 

Keith looks up to see Lance smiling at him. He doesn't really know how to respond to that but he's happy. 

"So proud you told Shiro. And I told you so. It is Shiro he will literally die for you, why would your sexuality have changed that." 

"Look Lance I.. I was just scared okay." Keith says. 

"I get it. And it's okay now." Lance retreats his arms but grabs onto Keith's hands. "I love you." 

"Love you too." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Both Lance and Keith are now standing in front of the door towards the penthouse. This is the moment. Shiro will or kill him... What he's 100 percent capable of may I add. Or he will accept him and Keith dating. 

"You nervous?" Keith asks. 

"A little bit." Lance lies.. he's terrified. He has never want approval of a relationship more then now. What if Shiro thinks Keith can get a better guy. He agrees with that but he still doesn't want Keith getting a better guy. 

"Hey.. lets just do it." Keith says giving Lance's hand a squeez. 

"Since when did you become so positive?" Lance asks. 

"Since yesterday... Disappointing Shiro was my worst fear. So it can never be worse than that." 

Lance smiles at Keith. He notices Keith has a lot more confidence... And he loves it. It makes him so proud.   
Keith smiles back and then opens the door towards the penthouse. 

Shiro is already waiting for them. If he had a cat he would've set it down on his lap and turned his chair around as the lovers would enter. But that would've been a bit to extra maybe. The door opens and the two walk into the living room Shiro is waiting in. The first thing he notices is that they are holding hands. And he already wants to cry.. god damn it. 

His baby brother is actually showing affection... 

But he isn't going to cry. No way he would show the intruder any sign of weakness. Lance must try a little harder then walking in holding hands with Keith. 

"So.. Lance Mcclain." Shiro stands up from his seat. 

"Shiro.. don't be like this." Keith says already irritated by his brother. 

"No no no Keith. He gets the big brother talk." 

"Shiro I.." Lance tries to ask Shiro the big question.

But Shiro interrupt him.  
"Lance what are your plans with Keith?"

"What?" 

"Is he just a pass on? A toy?" 

"Wh.. no no.." 

"You know you did hurt him. He told me everything. I can't let something like that slip." 

"Shiro.. I." 

"I don't know you that well Lance. How do I know I can trust you?" 

That's when Keith was done with the questions. "Shiro let Lance talk!" 

That got Shiro quiet. He does see now he didn't let Lance answers any of his unfair questions. But Lance uses this silence to talk. "Shiro. I know Keith has been hurt. I know he has been hurting for a long time as well. And I should've thought about my actions a bit more. But I swear I'm not using him. I don't care about money and or fame. I love him Shiro. I really do. So please give me permission to date him. I can't ask his parents this but it's respectful to ask, so I'm asking you." 

Shiro starts laughing and he scratches the back of his head.  
"Wow... Okay big confession here. Lance of course you have my permission. Not that you really need my permission. But you have it."

Lance breathes out a breath of relief as he hears Shiro say that. "Man you scared me with all those questions."

"That what I meant to do." Shiro says with a smirk. "So Lance what about that big confession?" 

"To show you how serious I am." 

"Good. I don't want my brother to be hurt." 

"Good because that won't happen." Lance replies. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance? Can I speak for you for a minute?" Keith asks his face all red. 

"Ehh.. yeah sure. That okay right Shiro?" Lance asks looking at the man sitting in front of them. 

Shiro looks at Keith already grabbing Lance's sleeve to pull Lance with him.  
"In don't see why not. Just be back soon. I think Sal will be here with the food any moment."

Keith pulls Lance towards the hallway. He decides it's not a good idea to be here because Sal can walk in any moment so he opens the door towards another room and walks in. 

"Is something wrong?" Lance asks walking after Keith. 

"No just.." Keith walks closer towards his boyfriend and presses his lips against Lance's. 

First it's just a small kiss. But when they pull away from each other and look at each other for a short while they close the space again, and now for a longer while. Lance doesn't know why this was so important to do now.. but it's necessary from now on. How did he ever survive without this for all these months of knowing Keith. 

Keith plays a bit with Lance's hair as Lance places his hands on Keith's hips. 

After a while they are out of breath and are forced to stop. But no way they are letting go of each other yet. They don't have to go back to Shiro yet. Just for a little while longer they can continue. 

"Wow.. care to explain?" Lance tries to say on smoothness level 100. 

"You know. That big confession of yours. It really got me." 

"I'm cuban.. we're a little extra sometimes. But I did mean every word." 

"I know." Keith gives Lance a little peck on the lips. "I know you did." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance looks down at all the food. There is a lot. Shiro may have ordered a bit too much. Or their chef Sal just made too much. But it does look delicious. 

"So Lance. Did your father have any problems with having to work yesterday. Can you say I'm sorry again? It was really important like you know." As Shiro says that last sentence he looks at Keith with a encouraging smile. 

"Oh he didn't mind. When he said he had to work because you couldn't because of a important conversation... I knew." Lance does the same as Shiro and smiles at Keith. 

"I'm happy you said something Keith. I knew something was up for a long time now. Allura said you needed to figure things out yourself so you would learn from it. And so I did. She was right." 

"Yeah she was." Keith agrees. "It was hard. But I learned a lot." 

"I got to thank Allura too actually. She helped me as well." Lance says. 

"How?" Keith looks at his boyfriend. They didn't have much time to talk about everything yet so he doesn't know yet how Lance figured everything out exactly. 

"With that I am Bi. I went to her for a couple questions etcetera." Lance answers. 

"Did you tell her about me?" Keith asks. 

"Not exactly. But she did mention I was probably having a crush on you. And well... She was right." Lance laughs a little bit scratching his neck. 

Shiro rises both of his hands.   
"Wait hold up... My girlfriend already knew about somebody liking my brother.  And she didn't tell me!" 

"Well this was something while teaching. I think she has some contact where in stands she isn't allowed to talk about problems of students." Keith says but then he quickly stops talking. And he realizes something. Did Shiro just say?   
"Wait girlfriend? Did you ask her?!" 

Keith's eyes light up in excitement. 

"Yeah.. I did. Guess this isn't the moment I wanted to tell you. But here we are." 

"That's great Shiro congrats!" Lance says exited as well. 

"I'm happy she said yes. I kind of deleted a whole test when I was at her home on her laptop.. It was an accident okay."

Lance smirks and says.   
"Hey Keith. Hope it is ours." 

"You are still going to study Lance Mcclain! Or else no car date again!" 

"Nooo Keith!! Don't do it." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Well Lance. It wasn't like I didn't know you. But now I can really welcome you to the family." Shiro holds out his hand and Lance puts his hand in his for a handshake. "Take care of my brother okay." 

"I plan on doing that. Don't worry." 

"With that big confession I'm not worried at all anymore."

"In my family think it is... proper I guess, to ask permission for dating somebody's child. And if we are really serious about it we are a little extra." Lance explains as Keith blushes. Keith is sure he blushes everytime Lance says he's serious about them. 

"Good to hear. See you soon Lance. And next time you can of course stay here longer if you want." 

"Yeah why do you have to leave?" Keith asks. "We have another bedroom.." 

"I promised I would be home tonight. My sister will never forgive me if I wasn't at the breakfast table by morning. So next time okay?" Lance kisses the side of Keith's head. 

"How dare Mia interrupt our time. But it's Mia so I need to let it go." 

"You've seen Mia like one time and you already love her don't you?" Lance asks. 

"Well.. it's a bit awkward and weird. I'm not that into little children around me. But she's good." 

"Ah.. great." Wait Keith really doesn't like kids? Oh.. not that it's that bad but still. 

"I'll walk you down. Shiro I'm back in a bit." 

"Bye Lance." 

"Bye Shiro. See you later." 

Keith and Lance walk into the hallway that is outside of the penthouse. Keith closes the door and checks if he has his keys with him. Luckily he didn't forget them, but well otherwise Shiro would've still been inside. 

Lance is really not liking the whole.. Keith may not want children thing. Like he really wants to be a father sometime. He doesn't care if that's adoptive or not.. but not being a father at all? It was always his dream to be a father like his father was to him. Maybe he should just ask Keith about this.. or is it too early to be even talking about children? Well it is. But he can just ask if he would want them later right? If not he could live with it. Life isn't all about having children even though many people think that. 

He just would really like it. 

Keith and him walk into the elevator and Lance pushes the button to go down to the garage. 

"Hey Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Like.. it's maybe a bit early to ask. But you just said you didn't like children around. Is that like permanent not wanting children of your own or...? 

"You really want them don't you?" Keith says with a half smile. 

"Well yeah.. it's kind of my dream. But like if you don't want them then..." 

"I don't know yet..." Keith interrupts him. "It's scary to even think about it." 

Lance grabs Keith's hand.   
"Hey you don't have to decide today. We're 18. I'm not thinking about having children for like.. I don't know 9 years." 

"You would be a amazing dad." 

"You too you know." 

"Doubting that. But who knows. Maybe." 

Lance is okay with this answer. It's not totally out of the picture. He and Keith just need to talk some more. But later. Just as he said, they are 18.  
"I don't care what you decide at the end. Even if you decide you don't want children I'll stay with you." 

The elevator opens and the two of them walk outside towards Lance's bike. 

"You really need to get a car. You can't just keep riding your bike." 

"Keith I know. I'm going to take lessons from a professional.. and not you. Then I'll be driving my own car before you know it." 

"How dare you insult my teaching. I don't care now anymore if you'll ride your bike forever." Keith says pushing Lance away. 

"Hey!" Lance pushes back. "You know what. I don't care either. Then you'll be my free taxi service forever."

"No!" 

"You'll have to! Boyfriends PLIGHT." 

"Shut up Lance." 

Lance has been waiting for this.   
"Make me!" 

That makes Keith laugh because he knows Lance has waited for that. Keith steps a bit closer and places his lips over Lances making him stop talking like he wanted. 

It's a short kiss because any moment somebody can walk into the garage with them. 

"Like that?" Keith has a big smirk on his face. 

"Yeah... Like that." 

Keith turns around and starts walking towards the elevator.  
"See you at school tomorrow Lance." 

"Bye baby." Lance replies. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Shiro- Why didn't you tell me Lance liked Keith!!!!! :(((((

      Allura- Classified information baby. You're not the only one that has that at work. 

      Allura- How did you find out he liked him? Did he tell you? Is it not just a guess anymore? 

Shiro- Allura.. I got to call you. Keith gave me permission to tell you so it's okay..

      Allura- Tell me what????

Shiro- I'll call you. Wait up beautiful. 

Shiro closes the messenger app and goes to his contacts to call Allura. Not so long later she picks up and starts asking a lot of questions. 

"You need to have heard it from Lance right??" 

"How??" 

"Would Keith like him back?" 

"Shiro tell me???!!!!!" 

"Allura calm down. Something happened yesterday okay."  

Shiro wants to start explaining but Allura interrupts him.  
"What happened? Is it something bad??" 

"No it's not." That makes Allura calm down luckily. 

"It's about Keith and Lance though." 

Allura realizes sooner then Shiro can tell her. "O yes! They are together aren't they! That's so awesome.. and finally. I've been shipping those boys since the day they sat next to each other for the first time in my class."

"Keith told me Saturday. He was pretty beaten up you know. He was terrified of telling me. I hope now he will never be that scared again." 

"So that's what made him so down right? You know when I was at your home at Halloween." Allura asks. 

"Yeah.. but that will stop now. Lance literally just confessed his love for Keith at me. And he was talking about never letting go and being serious about this. It was really adorable." 

"What a gentleman man. I'm jealous." Allura says with a chuckle. 

"Hey!" Shiro replies. 

"Kidding kidding. Shiro don't you dare to hang up!" 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Is somebody looking?" Keith asks as he and Lance are standing by his car in the schools parking lot.

"Don't think so why?" 

Keith grabs Lance's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Not long of course because who knows will walk up to them. 

"Because of that." 

"I don't mind you doing that.." 

"And I don't mind doing that either. But we can't just go around making out yet. We still need to tell Pidge and Hunk.' 

Lance tries to look as sad as possible.   
"But I wanna make out..." 

"Later okay.." Keith walks away from his boyfriend and Lance follows him still begging for one more kiss. But Keith doesn't give it. 

"Keith.. pleeeaaase." 

"No Lance later." 

"You're no fun.." 

"We all know Keith isn't fun."  
Lance and Keith turn around and see Pidge walking up to them. 

"I take that as a insult." Keith says as Pidge now stands next to them. 

"Good it was a insult. So what did you two do this weekend? Didn't hear much of the both of you." 

Lance looks at Keith for what to say. But Keith is already prepared for this. "I had some quality time with Shiro. Was nice to catch up with him. And Lance was at my house Sunday. What did you do?" 

Pidge is exited to tell what she did.  
"You guys aren't going to believe this. Matt and I both solved a unsolvable code last Sunday. We've been working on it since he came back.. I know so long! It was a bit harder than the other one we did." 

"So you just solved this unsolvable code in like a couple months?.. while others couldn't solve it." Lance asks and Pidge just nods like it is the most normal thing in the world. "Alright.. nice." 

"It was literally just some gibberish.. but nothing can stop Matt and I. Pff a little gibberish isn't that hard." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"No really Hunk a couple months is such a long time to solve it!!" 

"Others didn't solve it in forever! It isn't long." 

"It is!" Pidge yells. 

"It is not." Hunk replies.

"I don't think it's that long either.." Shay tries to say but Pidge isn't letting her. 

"Last times we always did it in a week. So months is a long time!" 

Hunk is almost just done with everything. And that doesn't happen often. "I'm giving you a compliment here! Why aren't you taking it." 

"Noo I don't care because it isn't a compliment based on facts." 

"Guys" Lance tries to get everybody silent. "Guys come on..." 

But Keith is there to help his boyfriend. "Everybody just shut up. Pidge congratulations on you accomplishment and now shut up about the time you did it in." 

And Pidge and Hunk indeed became quiet because of this. 

"Thank you." Keith says.

They all talk normally from now. And of course Lance makes some jokes as usual. Some are really funny... But some are just knock knock jokes where only Hunk laughs. Well and Keith smiles but that's for another reason. 

Keith's finally realising what he got here. He really has a friend group surrounding him. Not a group who he has to walk on eggshells around them because of his secrets... No just like a family like Lance's. Well or not. He doesn't know how a family like Lance's really works. But this is similar right? 

And he is now on the beginning of his own family. It's not just him and Shiro anymore. Shiro has Allura now.. that kind of makes her his sister. And he has Lance what makes him kind of like their brother. It's still small... But maybe in the future.. 

Maybe he can really be part of Lance's family. And maybe his own family can grow. Maybe Shiro and Allura will someday get a baby together... And of course maybe he and Lance could.. you know maybe. Just maybe. 

It's Lance's biggest dream and he doesn't want to be the one ruining that. And a baby that's Lance and his... It doesn't sound that bad. But he'll think about this all later. It's totally not the time to think about stuff like this. 

Keith looks at Lance smiling at his friends. He really wants to kiss that smiling face. Frustrating that he can't. Well or he can get Lance to go with him somewhere private... 

Keith stands up from his chair.  
"Hey Lance..? Can you come with me for a second?" 

"But isn't the bell going off in like.. 10 minutes?" 

"I'll give you what you wanted earlier if you come with me." Keith says as innocent as possible. 

And that made Lance stand up in like a second not wasting any time. "Yeah sure!" He says with a little crack in his voice. 

"What are you guys going to do?" Shay asks as they walk away from the table.

Lance has no idea how to respond. So Keith has to do the talking again. "Well I need to show Lance something and it's kind of like a surprise for you all. Well tell you later sometime this week probably." 

And well he isn't lying. 

"Alright.. just come back before class okay." Hunk says while enjoying a couple Cookie's.

"It's homeroom what does it matter." Keith says as he grabs Lance's shirt and pulls him towards the door. Allura is going to do their homeroom anyway... 

Keith thinks that inside some empty room or storage room will do. Doesn't have to be fancy to make out with your boyfriend. He finds the perfect spot and let's go of Lance.

Lance has a little more experience with these kind of things and is the one pulling Keith in for the kiss. They start slow but their pace becomes more rushed. And before they know it they forget everything around them. It's just them in this tiny room and it's just them for a couple minutes in the whole world. They have waited so long to do these kind of stuff and you can see that in how they move. 

Slowly Keith placed one of his hands underneath Lance's shirt. It's not like he would want to go further at school. But he just needs to feel him for a little bit. Lance lets him. It's the first time they touch a bit more than just kissing, and It's the first time Lance has ever felt male hands there. But it feels good. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Alright class Lets see if somebody is absent today." Allura goes over some names. 

But then she stops at Kogane. She hasn't seen Keith. Is he again skipping? But he talked about his problems with Shiro so that shouldn't be happening.. 

"Keith? No Keith?" 

"Miss? Keith And Lance are here at school. But Keith needed to talk with Lance or something so they left at lunch. They said they would've been here. Maybe they just didn't look at the time." Hunk explains. 

"So they are here at school?" 

"Yes they are." Shay answers. "I can go look for them?" 

"Fine I was planning on giving you all some time for homework this hour. But knowing you Shay you already did it anyway. Lance on the other hand needs to be here as quickly as possible." 

Shay stands up and walks towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I find them." 

"Alright. Now the rest of you can start on your homework. And because I'm generous today I'll allow that you use your phone for music." 

The whole class cheers and grabs their phones out of their pockets, bags or they where already secretly holding it... Those bastards...

Shay walks around the hallway. Before she left Miss Altea luckily gave her a hall pass. Otherwise she would be scared Mr Iverson would stop her. He is always out for new prey in the hallways. He just loves giving detention doesn't he... 

Shay walks around a bit. She has no idea where Keith and Lance could've gone to. But she'll find them. They said they would be in class so it's kind of weirs they aren't right now. Maybe they outside at Keith's car? 

She decides that that will be the best option to go for now. It would've been hard to hear the bell ring when they are outside so it all fits. They went outside for Keith to grab something out of his car for Lance, they stayed there for too long, and they didn't hear the bell ring. 

But as Shay walks through the hallway she passes a door. And she swears she heard somebody say Keith's name. 

She walks closer towards the door and listens first before she looks through the little window. 

"Keith..." Some kissing sounds. "Keith." 

"Lance.. shhst be quiet." 

"How can I be quiet if your hands are all over my hips. Yes explain that Keith!" 

"Lance shhst.. " 

Shay doesn't think it's the best thing too look. But she has to be sure. Is what she's thinking actually true. 

Shay slowly gets closer to the little window and looks through it. 

And there she sees Keith and Lance against the wall, against each other and their lips against each other as well.   
Shay doesn't know what to do. How? What? When? Congrats???? 

But they are friends right? Or aren't they? Do Pidge and Hunk know about this? 

Are they gay?? But Lance flirts with so many girls. He can't be gay. Keith maybe but Lance. 

The only thing she can think of is just calling on of themand hoping they'll pick up. This will be so awkward but no way she's going to walk in there. 

She walks away so they can't hear her talking from the outside as well as they would hear her from the phone. Then she calls Lance. It takes a couple tries but then he does pick up. 

"Heyyy Shay what's uppp." Shay can just hear in his voice what he just did. 

"Nothing much... You just need to be in class now. Greetings!!" And she hangs up. Awkward awkward awkward!! 

Lance and Keith almost ran back to class. Shay was already back and immediately looked away from the two as they entered the classroom. 

"Sorry Miss we didn't look at the time." Lance quickly apologizes. 

"It's my fault. I.. I distracted Lance from the time. If one of us has to have detention let it be me... I'm used to it anyway." Keith says. 

"Keith Lance.. just sit down. For this time no detention." She only says this because she just knows what they did... And it's all just a bit awkward. How did she know? Lance has a hickey on his neck. The idiots really can't keep this on a low level don't they. 

"Thank you ma'am." Lance says with a sigh. He's grateful that Keith wanted to take the blame. That makes him remember how much he infact loves this bad boy. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Shay Pidge and Hunk have Spanish together. Shay is relieved that the two she just saw making out together aren't here now. Should she say something to Hunk? Or Pidge? Lance and Keith are their her friends and their friends as well. They can't just keep it secret that they are literally going at each other in full passion. 

Shay rips two little strokes out of her notebook and writes on them. Hunk and pidge need to know. It's wrong to keep this a secret.

She writes.   
I just saw Lance and Keith make out in the storage room.

She can still turn back now. But no her conscience isn't letting her. This can't stay a secret. It may not stay a secret. 

She gives one stroke of paper to Hunk next to her. And one stroke of paper to Pidge who's sitting behind them. Then she lays down on her arms in shame. She's probably red like a tomato right now. And she keeps getting even more red. And it gets even worse when Pidge stands up from her chair and yells.  
"WHAT!!" 

She quickly realizes this isn't the best thing to do in class. So she quickly recovers with.   
"Ponte las pilas!! You know so everybody keeps their focus.. please continue." 

The whole class laughs a bit and the teacher resumes his lesson. But Hunk, Pidge and Shay won't pay any attention or have any focus anymore for this lesson. They are more focused on what is on the paper Shay gave to them. 

Pidge is now a lot more quiet.   
"Is this real?"

Shay just nods..

"When? Arg we know when. Of course when you where looking for them." Pidge says. 

"But how?" Hunk asks. "And what did you see?" 

"I just heard Lance say Keith's name. So I listened closer. And then I heared Lance say something about Keith going with his hands to places.. and kissing sounds. Then I looked through the window and then I saw them." Shay explains as quiet as possible so nobody else can hear her. 

"Why didn't they just tell us? We wouldn't have judged them.." Pidge asks. 

"They did say something about a surprise they where going to tell us later.. would that be.." 

"It could be.." Shay replies. 

"But still. We don't know how long this has been going on. Maybe even months now." Pidge is kind of pisses. How did they not notice anything. But is determined to know the truth.  
"We only know one thing. After school we will get a answer." 

And they do wait for the last bell to ring. Spanish was luckily their last class. And even more luckily is that they didn't have any classes after Spanish with Keith or Lance or both. They can immediately face the two... Love birds or whatever they are. Pidge does not like it that they didn't say anything. How can they not tell their friends. This is important to share and they didn't! 

She wants a explanation now! 

So as the last bell goes off she is the first person leaving the classroom followed by Hunk and Shay who run after her. 

"Pidge wait up! We can't just shout at them forcing a explanation out of them." Hunk says as he reaches Pidge when they are already outside. 

"And why not! They are our friends! They kept something from us and it isn't just a little surprised. No it's a big secret!" 

Then they hear Keith behind them say.   
"Who kept a secret from you guys?" 

He of course doesn't put one plus one together.. 

Pidge turns around and gets furious.   
"YOU!! You and Lance!" 

Now everything does fall into place in Keith's brain. "Oh fuck.." 

"How can you both do that to us! Fucking around with each other and not even telling us!!" Pidge comes closer to Keith and presses a finger against his chest. 

"We are not fucking around! You take that back!" Keith isn't letting Pidge describe their relationship as 'fucking around' hell no it's so much more then that! 

"OH REALLY. Then what exactly is fucking in a storage room. EXACTLY Fucking around. And last time I checked Lance isn't gay so no way you guys are in a relationship or something!" 

"Pidge.. calm down let him talk.. or maybe we should wait for Lance." Hunk tries to calm her down. 

"No way Hunk. I can't believe they do this!" 

"Pidge.. you take that back.." They all turn around and see Lance standing there. "Take back we can't be in a relationship."

They all see tears forming in Lance's eyes. "I fucking love Keith. And you say it's just fucking Around.." 

Only thing that can come out of Pidge is now. "What?" 

Keith walks away from Pidge and walks towards his crying boyfriend.  
"Lance babe.. don't cry. She's just frustrated we didn't tell them already." 

"We where going to!" 

"I know Lance.. I know." He lets Lance cry on his shoulder for a bit while Pidge realises that she just made her friend cry. 

"Fuck.. Lance hey. I'm sorry I'll take it back. I'm just confused okay." Lance gives Pidge a quick smile saying he has forgiven her. 

"Sooo.... How? You know and when?" Hunk asks. 

"And I'm sorry. I kind of told them about you two. I found you two in the storage room." Shay explains. 

"Doesn't matter Shay. We wanted to tell you soon anyway." Keith says letting go of his boyfriend. "We.. we are in a relationship. Not that long actually so you all didn't miss out on much." 

"I love Keith and he loves me." Lance says with a smile. 

"Ahhhhhh." Hunk and Shay both say at the same time. 

"Okay.. so how did you both know.. it was more then friendship?" Pidge asks. 

Keith chuckles.  
"Well he saw me sitting in a park like a homeless guy. He ran towards me and confessed he loved me. And that we should give it a try because being into guys is okay." 

"But you went through the most shit figuring it out baby.... Wait did you just call me babe a minute ago!!!" 

"Oh fuck I did. I take it back!!" 

"No no no no you don't! Keith doesn't like nicknames. So everytime he does I'm celebrating it." 

"Ah?" Pidge and Hunk say at the same time a bit confused. Did Lance just say Keith went through shit? 

"I had a hard time.. I was literally afraid my sexuality would infect all of you somehow. But now I'm over it. Shiro accepted me. And me and Lance. and I hope you three will as well." 

Shay, Pidge and Hunk smile. 

"Of course man!" Hunk says. 

"We will." Shay confirms. 

"I'm happy for you two." Pidge says. 

 

 

 

End of chapter 22.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> OMFGSHSH SHIRO IS GAY. or.. well at least into guys.
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES DAD I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. fucking hell S7 will destroy me so hard. 13!!! episodes!!!!! Full of emotional shit!!! IM NOT READY AND READY AT THE SAME TIME
> 
> I hope this will lead to Shiro talking to Lance about Lance's bisexualness and that he then realizes that the constant wanting attention from Keith and teasing him is him having a crush and not a rivalry... But if not.. still fucking happy with this show. 
> 
> Hope Adam and Shiro can at least you know make up and love each other again cuz they kind of broke up before the Kerberos mission. But I think Adam will be happy to see Shiro again after he thought Shiro died. And I hope Shiro's message to Earth was to Adam to say he loves him or some shit. 
> 
> Funny thing is that in one day hell broke lose in our fandom.. and this day is exactly the day my friend doesn't have any wifi.. so she's in for a surprise XD XD 
> 
> I hope you all leave a nice comment and likes this chapter!! Pidge likes them being together now too. She's just a bit emotional sometimes. But she's fine now and that's what counts. 
> 
> Byeeeeee!!


	23. You'll see.

In about two weeks it will be Christmas. That day will be the first time in months Lance can see his whole family again. For months the whole family have been saving money for this trip. It isn't cheap to travel at Christmas, but they all did their best and have saved enough money for a trip. 

Helen Mcclain first said it was idiotic of them to all fly over to America for Christmas. They could've just went back to Cuba for a couple days instead. But they all insisted. All of them wanted to see how their loved ones lived in America. 

But Christmas will also be the day they meet Keith. Lance got to ask his mother soon if he can bring a 'friend' to the house at Christmas. He can't just announce a day before that he's bringing Keith, his mother would go crazy. She is already starting on the preparations! If Lance wouldn't say he's bringing Keith he's dead to her. She'll go like "Lance do you know how much stress you're giving me!!" 

No.. he wants to avoid things like that. So he'll ask this evening. 

His mother is never against guests. So it won't be a problem. 

Lance falls down on his bed. He thinks about Christmas. How will they all react when he and Keith say they are together. He knows it'll probably be a shock.. but they'll be good. They love him just like he loves them. And they all have a close bond with each other. 

He's a bit worried about what Dylan will think though. Dylan is clear about what he thinks of Keith... And it isn't liking him. He really hopes Dylan will understand and not be too mad. But If he can be honest.. he has no idea how Dylan will react. 

His mother will probably be proud. And he hopes his father will go easy on the questioning of his boyfriend. 

Lance feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He takes it out and looks who wants to talk to him... Well everybody would wanna talk to him of course.   
But this time it's Keith. 

     Keith- Kind of having a problem. 

     Keith- Shiro wants to celebrate Christmas with Allura's family and I think he expects me to come as well. 

     Keith- But I'll explain I'm going to be at your house don't worry. 

Lance- Alright.. it would suck if our plans didn't work out :( 

     Keith- Don't worry I'll talk to him. He doesn't know of our plan to tell your family at Christmas. He probably thinks they already know. 

     Keith- Cause well.. he of course thinks I already spent time at your house. 

Lance- Hey just say you're meeting my whole family and he'll be fine with you spending Christmas at my house. 

Lance- And tommorow after school I wanna come over. 

     Keith- Not even asking? 

Lance- You're my boyfriend. I don't need to ask. 

      Keith- and I'm not against it. Shiro will be at a party for his work tomorrow so we can have peace and quiet for once. 

Lance- Hey you're lucky with only having Shiro around you. You have all the peace and quiet you want. I have to deal with a couple of screaming kids all day. 

Lance- And a moody teenager. Let's not forget that. 

    Keith- But you love them ;) 

Lance- Yes I do. 

     Keith- Hope they will like me.. 

Lance- Mia already likes you! 

Lance- And the others will love you too. 

     Keith- Let's hope so. 

Lance hears a loud sound and Mia screeching downstairs. He and Dylan needed to watch over Mia and Luis as their parents left for a couple hours. He trusted Dylan to watch Mia and Luis for a little while.. but it seems like he was wrong to trust him. Lance jumps up and rushes out of his room. The screech sounded like it was coming from the living room where he left his siblings 30 minutes ago. 

Lance runs inside of the room.  
"What happened!?" 

Mia is in the corner looking at Dylan with fire in her eyes. She looks like she's going to murder him. Dylan hides behind Luis who is terrified of Mia as well at the moment. He sees a lot of building blocks on the ground so he can guess what happened.

Mia starts to cry as she sees Lance.   
"Laaannnccyyy theeey are meeaan!!! They broke it!!" 

She starts to run towards Lance for a hug but she falls down on the floor because of her socks who make the ground slippery to walk on. She now cries even harder then she did before. Lance says fuck under his breath so the children in the room won't hear it and rushes towards her. 

"Oh fuck Mia." Dylan says worried. 

Lance kneels down beside her and picks her up. He lays her head down in his neck and cuddles his baby sister. "Shhst Mia. It's okay. I'll give it a kiss and it wont hurt anymore." He gives her a couple kisses, even on the places it doesn't hurt. 

"It still huuuurrrtts!!" Mia cries. 

"Te quiero carino. y Dylan también te ama. If Dylan says sorry to you will you forgive him?" Lance plays a bit with his sisters hair. That calms her down most of the time so it's worth the shot. 

"No.." She says a bit quiet. 

"Pleeaaase."

"No Lancy. Dylan mean." 

Dylan stands up and walks to his brother and little sister. "por favor perdoname. no lo volveré a hacer." 

Mia frowns and looks angry at him. Luis notices that Mia isn't going to forgive his brother so he runs towards Lance holding Mia. "Mia Mia. If you don't forgive him how are we going to play in his room! You have to forgive him." 

She did not thought of that. She reaches for Dylan so he can grab her and hug her instead of Lance. Dylan takes Mia from Lance and says. "Sorry Mia." 

"Is okay.. but don't do it again!" 

"I won't I swear." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance is busy trying to do something with Mia's hair. It's still a bit short but don't underestimate Lance's hair skills. The four of them are watching a movie Luis picked out. It's his favourite.. Dylan didn't want to watch it because it's a kids movie, but it was his favourite too when he was younger. And Lance just knows he's enjoying it now too even though he says it's boring. Luis on the other hand is jumping everytime one of his favourite parts comes on. Lance loves seeing Luis like that. 

"Are you three excited for Christmas?" Lance asks. 

Luis yells.   
"Yes! Presents and food! And I heard Veronica and Marco are coming!!" 

"Ohh Luis not just Veronica and Marco. Everybody is coming!" Lance says. 

Luis eyes widen.  
"Really!! That's soo coool. Even tio Diego?

"Juwwp." 

"And abuela?" Mia asks. 

"She's coming too." Lance smiles and lets go of Mia's hair. "I miss her too. Especially her hugs " 

"Huuugs!" Mia stands up and throws her hands around Lance. 

Lance laughs and says. "But you give the best hugs Mia." 

Luis stands up and pouts. "I want a hug from Mia too!" 

Mia lets go of Lance and walks towards Luis. She hugs him and then sees Dylan is pouring. Dylan opens his arms for Mia to walk in. "Dylan hug tooo!" She walks towards him and falls into his arms to hug him. She has forgotten all about why she was mad at him. 

After the hugs they continue watching the movie. Lance sees that the popcorn bowl is almost empty so he stands up to fetch more. He grabs the bowl and walks to the kitchen. 

While he's putting more popcorn in the bowl he hears a voice behind him.   
"Hey... Can we talk." 

He turns around and sees Dylan standing in the doorway.   
"Yeah sure.. talk." 

"I just don't want you to hang out with Keith." 

"Well that sucks for you." Lance says as he picks up the bowl and wants to walk to the living room.

"Come on Lance. I'm worried he'll do something to you." 

The only thing Keith would gladly do to him is something better to be left for Keith and him. "He's not going to hurt me." 

"But I don't want him near me! Or my friends! And if he's friends with you that means he's near me." Dylan is getting frustrated again. 

"Look Dylan. I don't care what you think of him" A lie.. he would really want Dylan to like Keith. "I'm not going to break ties because my brother wants it. What the fuck Dylan! And when was the last time Keith did something eh? Long time ago. Now can you stop acting like this!" 

"Acting like what!!" 

"A complete brat!!" 

Dylan's eyes show hurt. But soon that disappears. "Fuck you Lance." 

"Argg" Lance walks past Dylan not even looking at him. It was going so fucking well a couple minutes ago. Just watching a movie with everybody being nice to each other. And then Dylan has to screw it up! Who does he think he is! He can't decide who Lance hangs out with and who not. And by the way he fucking loves Keith! And Dylan has no right in judging him! He doesn't even know Keith like he does. 

Lance and Dylan both step into the living room. Luis and Mia are looking at Dylan and Lance with sad eyes. Luis is the first one to say something. "You two fighting? You two can't fight!" 

"Noo fighting!!" Mia cries. 

Lance walks towards Mia and picks her up. "But he said your prince is mean."

"What.. prince! No prince not mean! Prince is a prince! A prince can't be mean!" She frowns at Dylan for the second time today.

"Prince? You seriously call him prince!!" Dylan is getting frustrated again. 

"No Mia does." Lance answers. 

"Prince is the best Disney prince! He's the best!" 

"He's no prince Mia!!! He's a criminal!" 

Lance gasps. "You take that back!"  
And Mia agrees with him sticking her tongue out to Dylan. 

"I won't take that back! He literally assaulted many people!!" 

Because of all the yelling Luis starts to cry. He doesn't like yelling and people being angry. He doesn't even know who they are talking about. 

Lance sees this and immediately walks towards Luis. But first he turns his head towards Dylan and says. "See what you're doing. Keith doesn't assault people. He may have punched them but he never hurt them lethality or drastically. So can you shut up now! You don't know Keith personally and you're here judging him and talking bad about him. That's wrong Dylan you can't fucking do that."  

Lance dries Luis's tears. "Shhst Luis it's okay. Sorry for yelling." 

"How can you possibly defend a guy who throws freshman to the ground?" Dylan asks not understanding his brother. He thought Lance had better knowledge about people. He always knows when someone is a bad person... But now he just doesn't seem to get it. And he knows Lance is going to get hurt one way or another. And if that day comes he'll just say I told you so. 

"I'm defending him because he's my friend. I'm defending him because he defended me.. I'm defending him because I know him better then everybody else. But then you.. my own brother says he's a monster. Disgraceful and I'm disappointed." 

Dylan is quiet for a bit.  
"I could say the same Lance..... I'm disappointed." Then he runs out of the room and Lance hears him running up the stairs. 

"Lancy? Why is Dylan mad at Prince Keith?" Mia asks with sad eyes. 

"I don't know Mia.. I don't know."

Luis sits down on the couch still not able to control his tears. He wants his mother to come back. "Lance.. why is Dylan so loud..?" 

"I don't know Luis. But it will be fine. He's probably just going to a rough time. We all go through that around his age." 

"Will I go though that too?" Luis asks. 

"Yes you will Luis. But there will be positive sides to it too. You will become a man around that time." 

This reminds Mia about I'll make a man out of you from Mulan and she begins to sing. Lance laughs a bit and joins in. He's not really in the mood for Disney songs right now, and that's a first by the way. But he needs to keep his two sibling happy. 

After a while they stop singing and Mia asks. "Lancy? How many times do you see prince Keith?" 

"What do you mean Mia?" 

"Do you two do royal things together? Did you go to the ball when you where dressing up to see him? Why was he in the park?" She rambles. 

"Woow Mia. One question at the time. But I and prince Keith are really close. We do a lot together and trust each other..." 

"Would you fight the huns for him? Or a dragon? Or that mean lion!" Luis gets excited. He always liked the lion King. He likes fairytales kn general where somebody has to fight to save another person. 

"Yes I would." Lance replies with a smile. 

"Woooooow" both Mia and Luis say at the same time. 

Mia walks up to Lance and stands in the pose of a monster. "Rooooaaar I'm here to attack the prince!!" She yells. 

Luis joins her. "Roaaaar we'll defeat him!" 

Lance smiles and stands in a fighting pose. "O no you two won't!" 

First he picks up Mia and throws her on the couch. Then he goes for Luis and tickles him till he screams for mercy. They are all laughing even after what just happened. 

"Hey do you two want to help me ask mama if Prince Keith can come over at Christmas? Then you can see him again too Mia."

"Yes! I wanna see the prince again!" 

"And I wanna meet him!" 

"Okay, when mama gets home we'll ask her.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Wait.. who?"

Mia and Luis are hanging on their mother's dress. They ran towards her the moment she and her husband came home. Mia heard the car parking in front of the house and she jumped up. And Luis did the same as he realized it where his parents.

"Mamaa the prince!!! He needs to come!" Mia begs. 

"The... Prince?" Helen Mcclain looks at Lance. "Who?"

"Keithyyy prince Keith mama" Luis says like it's the most normal thing in the world. 

"Is he like.. in a movie?" Helen asks. 

"NOO!" Mia says irritated. 

Lance sees that his mother doesn't understand a thing. And of course he understands that she doesn't. Mia and Luis aren't really explaining anything.   
"Maybe I should talk to mama for a bit."

"Yeah... Good Idea Lance." His mother agrees. "Rafeal can you get Mia and Luis out of this room."

He does and Lance and his mother are left alone in the room. Lance is going to try his best for his mother to say yes. So he gets up and asks "Do you want a drink first mama?" 

"Is this bribery?" Helen asks with a grin. 

"What..??! Nooo.. just being nice to my beautiful mama." Lance gets up and smiles as he goes to the kitchen to get hos mother a drink. 

As he comes back and gives his mother the drink she asks. "So, who is Keith?" 

"Okay.. so. Keith is my.. friend." Lance really doesn't like saying friend. "And I wanted to ask if he could celebrate Christmas with us. I really care about him and well.. he isn't celebrating Christmas with his family because his brother is going to his girlfriend's family."

"So you want him to be here? Is he okay with this?" 

"Yeah! We already talked about this and he agreed. So please.. it would mean a lot to me." 

His mother seems to be thinking.  
"Is he really that important to you? You have never talked about him??" 

"I didn't? Oh.. well he is. He really is." His mother sees something in Lance's eyes as he says that. Adoration or something. This kid must be important to her son. 

"Well great the more the merrier. We'll show him how a Mcclain Christmas goes. He'll probably scream and run."

"Mamaa noo don't chase him away!"

"I won't... But Marco is coming. And tio Diego is even worse."

"He can handle it." Lance says with a smile. 

"So tell me something about prince Keith. Is he a real prince? Probably not but why are Luis and Mia calling him that?" Helen sits back and enjoys her drink her son gave her. 

"No he isn't a real prince. Mia thought he was one because he looks like one or something and she has stopped calling him that, it's pretty cute. We met people.. he didn't have much friend, none actually. But I liked him and you know I won't stop till somebody I like is my friend. Then I made sure my two other friends you know Pidge and Hunk got to be friends with him as well, and now we are a friend group." 

"Interesting.."

"And the funny thing is that Pidge and Hunk have known Keith's brother even before we all became friends."

"And how is he like..?" 

Lance smiles. He never thought talking about his boyfriend with his mom could be so fun. "He's.. awesome. He will do everything for his friends and family. He's strong. He can actually be funny sometimes, but it is rare if he makes a joke. He's a bit awkward around other people but won't be rude." Lance sighs thinking about his beautiful boyfriend. That is one thing he wanted to tell his mother too... But saying he's beautiful isn't really good if you haven't told her you're dating yet. 

Lance continues  
"He once protected me and Hunk in school from some bullies. They where saying things about our skin colour and stuff. But he wasn't letting them say things like that. And it didn't happen again after." 

"Well then I should thank him when he comes here. He seems great Lance. I can't wait to meat him. I'll tell the others tommorow they can expect another person around our table." Helen says.

Lance stands up and gives his mother a hug.  
"Thank you mama. Thank you so much!" 

"Now I'll need to do my best on the food even more. I have a new person to impress!" 

"He'll love your food mama. We all do." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith? Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm here Shiro." Keith walks into the living room. He's going to tell Shiro about him staying at Lance's for Christmas. Both of them are going to meet the family huh. He's a bit nervous though, Shiro probably as well. Do they both even mention that they have a lot money?? Well Shiro's money.. but still. 

Like it's bragging right? Maybe better for the first impression not to be looked at as a spoiled narcissistic brat or something. He wants Lance's family to know he'll treat Lance right. 

And he will. He won't back off anymore. Or cheat on him... Or anything!!

And most of all. He won't abandon him like everyone always did to him. He won't ever do that. Nobody deserves that even he himself doesn't. 

"Hey Shiro.. can we talk. It's about Christmas." 

"You don't want to go to Allura's family's house don't you." Shiro places his laptop on the table. 

"Well you're quick. But yeah I don't want to go."

"You know I'm not letting you spend Christmas alone." Shiro says looking at Keith with crossed arms. 

"I won't be alone. I actually want to do the same thing as you. Meet Lance's family. They are all coming here from Cuba to spend the holidays. So Lance really wanted me to meet them all at the same time." 

"Mmh alright then. You won't be alone so it's okay." Shiro walks towards the fridge and grabs a drink. "You excited to meet his whole family? I know I'm nervous." 

"Don't get me started. And you just have to meet a couple people. I have to deal with a whole family. His 3 brothers and 2 sisters, His 12 uncles 13 aunts, his 25 cousins his 2 nephews and 3 nieces. And of course a lot of kids of the cousins. And his grandmother. I'm so fucked Shiro." Keith sighs. "And don't get me started about meeting his parents." 

Shiro snaps his head up and towards his little brother. "His parents? But you already met them.." 

O fuck. 

"You where sick at his house.. or at least you said that.." Shiro frowns "Keith..." 

"Ehhh...." Keith scratches behind his ear.

Shiro puts up his strict dad voice.  
"Keith I want the truth.. now!"

"I.. I never was sick at his house." Okay he wants to cry but isn't letting himself.

"Keith?! Really. Then what did you do!" Shiro has no idea what to think of this. Did Keith really just lie.. and why?

"I don't wanna talk about it." Keith says looking down at his feet.

"Well unlucky you. You have to. Now tell me Keith!" 

"I.. I. I'm sorry.." 

Shiro sees Keith is having a hard time. He's still a bit mad. But he'll be nice. He walks towards Keith and puts his hand on his shoulder to give him courage to talk.  
"Keith.. you can tell me everything remember."

Keith is still not looking at Shiro. But he does speak up. "My coping mechanism wasn't that good. Lance had kisses me and I was messed up. I was cutting of Pidge and Hunk too and I just spend the night... Doing... Things"  
Keith looks up full with regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Shiro."

Shiro sees the regret.  
"Those things... What were they. Keith I won't be mad. I just..  if these things are what I think they are I want you to stop with them.. maybe even find some help."

"Lance helps me.. I don't do it anymore and I won't. I've been free of them since we got together." 

"Good.. fuck Keith.." Shiro closes his eyes for a couple seconds. "So alcohol?" 

Keith looks away and nods. 

"Okay.. fuck please don't say drugs." 

Keith looks even further to the ground and looks even sadder. 

"Keith.. really? Drugs.. god damn it Keith. What kind of drugs." Shiro asks. But Keith only shrugs. "You don't know..?" Keith nods. "Fucking hell Keith!! You don't know! You didn't think about which drug you where taking into your body! It could've killed you Keith!!"

"IT JUST FELT GOOD OKAY!" 

Shiro looks at his brother in shock. 

"It was like it was the only time I could be happy. It was fake I knew that. But it felt so real. And I thought how could something feel good but be bad.. so I thought it was normal for me to take that, that it wasn't as bad as people said it was. I knew it wasn't okay later on But my body thought it was. And the sex felt so good with it too..." 

Shiro wants to say something about the sex he spoke of.. but it is better to let Keith speak for a bit.

"I hated it so much Shiro... But I loved it at the same time..  and that day I had fucked a guy after I was done I fled to the park and slept there. And there Lance found me and he confessed. That was the last time I did something stupid like that I swear!! I'll never do it again! I'll never do that to you again!! And never to Lance!"

Shiro takes a deep breath.  
"Keith I.. I'm disappointed yes. And that I didn't know you did these things makes me feel like I failed. But I love you.. and if you swear you'll never do it again.. we can get over it together.. and with Lance of course." 

"You didn't fail Shiro. I can't wish for a better guardian and role model as you.. I am the one that fucked up." 

"No I did too.." Shiro pulls in Keith for a hug. "I should've known... I just should've known. I hope I can be better from now on." 

"We will both be better Shiro. I hate that part of me.. and I'll never return to it I swear." 

They hug for a long time.   
"I love you Keith.." 

"Love you too Shiro.. you're my brother my role model. How could I not love you." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance grabs his phone and calls Keith.   
"Hey baby I'm downstairs. I'm coming up now." 

"Did you park your bike against my car?" 

"Well I don't want to scratch it so not against it against it." 

Keith laughs. "You know I won't care if you scratch it. Like I would be mad at you for that." 

"But still. I'm coming up now so open the door." 

"Argg fine. I was just laying nice in bed and now you have to ruin it." Lance hears Keith standing up from his bed with a sigh. 

A moment later Lance walks into the penthouse and greets Keith with a kiss. Keith happily returns the kiss. He hasn't told Keith yet that his mother is good with him joining in for Christmas. 

"Hey Lance."

"Hey babe. Did you tell Shiro yet about Christmas? I asked my mom and she was okay with it." 

"Oh really nice. I Shiro was ehhh. I might have slipt that I've never been to your house before and stuff... But he's okay with it too."

"So... He knows doesn't he?" 

"About what..?" Keith asks as innocent as possible.

"Your.. Habits of the past." Lance replies a bit worried. Must have been so hard to tell Shiro. And he wasn't there to help him! This is a boyfriend needs hug moment asap!!!

"Ohhh... Those. Yes. He knows now." 

Lance is quick to pull his boyfriend into a hug. "Must have been so hard baby! I'm sorry!! Baby I love you soo much and I'm so proud that you told him." 

Keith is now pressed up against Lance's shoulder and lays his head down. "Yeah it was pretty hard... I didn't want to tell him but it was for the best." 

"Is he mad?" Lance asks. 

"He was.. but we're good now. He isn't looking for help for me.. because I told him I have you now, and that I'm sober since we got together." 

"I'm proud of that too. I love you so much Keith.. baby.. my handsome prince."

Keith laughs a little  
"Mia still calls me prince?" 

"Yeah and Luis now too... He doesn't even know you. But still." Lance looks towards his boyfriend. And Keith looks back. 

Slowly Keith leans in and gives Lance a kiss. Lance kisses him back with more passion. Keith's hands go from Lance's neck to his hips and Lance plays with Keith's hair. Lance licks Keith's bottom lip asking for permission and Keith gladly lets it in. The kiss is long and passionate. But after a few minutes Keith breaks it off and guides Lance towards the couch and lets him sit. 

"Want something to drink?" Keith asks.

"Just something sweet." 

"Alright." Keith grabs a can of soda and gives it to Lance. He then goes back to the fridge and looks for something for him. 

He stops a moment on the beer.. he looks at it.. but then shakes his head and grabs a bottle of cold water. Lance sees that he made that decision and is so proud of him. Like his boyfriend is really trying to change for the better! 

As Keith sits down Lance leans against him laying his head on Keith's shoulders. He wants to stay like thay forever.   
"Keith? Are you nervous for Christmas?"

"A little bit. Why are you asking?" 

"Because I'm too. I know they'll don't care who I love... But I'm still nervous about what they think of you. From all I know they do like you.. mama thought you where good enough to join us at Christmas so that must mean something."

"Doesn't your little brother hate me? Dylan?? His name is Dylan right. Please don't hate me if I'm wrong." 

"No you're right his name is Dylan. And yes... He doesn't really like you. But he doesn't know you yet!" Lance starts to look sad. Just as Keith wants to ask what's wrong Lance says. "I fought with him yesterday.. he said he hated you and I said some things back.... I said I was disappoint in him Keith! Worse then someone being angry at you!" 

"Hey.. he's just being a brat right now because of hormones. He'll come around. I've been a brat before we where together too.. and now I ain't that bad anymore. He just needs some time.. and for sure that if you give him that time he'll come to you himself. You'll see."

Lance looks at his  
"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah really.. Just wait." 

"Okay.. you're right. I need to give him some space."

Lance cuddles into Keith again.   
Then they decide to watch a movie.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance is laying down on Keith's bed. He's just looking at his phone. Pidge just texted him about the new Voltron book. Some information was released about it. It's so close to releasing now. They made sure you could give the book as a present for Christmas... And of course Keith and Lance want to give each other the book. 

Keith comes out of the bathroom drying his hair. He just took a shower. Lance had already took one before Keith went in. But maybe it wasn't the smartest choice to let Lance go first because Lance takes longer showers then Keith. So Keith had to wait a longer while then that he showed. But he's okay with waiting for Lance. 

Lance looks up from his phone to look at his boyfriend. Of course Keith is only wearing sweatpants and nothing else if yoi don't count the towel on his head. 

Lance looks at the muscles but then blushes and looks away. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asks as he sits down on the bed drying his hair. 

"Some things about Voltron. Nothing much.. just that it will be out soon." Lance answers."But Keith you know.. this is the first time we sleep in the same bed.." 

Keith looks at his Lance.   
"If you want me to sleep on the couch Ill do it.. don't want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"You'll won't make me uncomfortable Keith. Come here" Lance spreads his arms waiting for Keith to cuddle with him. 

He does and he and Keith just lay still in each other's arms for a while. Lance can't wait to do this at his home as well... Only his bed isn't that big so it would be less comfortable. "Hey Keith... I don't know if this is a weird question... But how far do you want to go? Where are we in our relationship now?" 

"Do you mean with.. touching and sex?" Keith asks. 

Lance blushes.   
"Yeah that..."

"Don't know.. I would love to touch you. But I don't think we're ready for fully giving ourselves you know. I don't want it to be like I did with all those other guys."   
Keith sits up. "But going a step further sounds nice.. maybe second base.. and maybe maybe third base if we want to." 

\------- if you want skip this.. I'll mark the end of this scene so you can skip this. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!------

"Yeah.. I want to touch you too.." Lance smiles and Keith moves a little closer. 

Keith leans in and the boys kiss. Moving their lips against each other slowly. But after a while the kiss deepens and they move faster and more passionate. Keith knows Lance will be honest if he wants to stop if it goes too fast or too far. He trusts Lance to stop him just likes Lance trusts him the same. They aren't trying to impress the other like they did in the past while doing this, no they just want to show that they love and trust each other. 

Keith moves his hands towards Lance's hips and Lance moves his hands towards Keith's abs. They love feeling each other. Slowly Keith's hands move to Lance's stomach underneath his shirt as well. He doesn't have as much strong muscles as he does..but it feels right. It's Lance how can it not feel perfect. And Lance thinks the exact same thing. 

Lance tugs a bit a Keith's shirt. It needs to go off. Keith raises his arms so Lancecan remove it for him. Then he does the same to Lance. They continue to kiss once the shirts are gone. And the continue to feel each other without the obstacles in the way. It feels so much better now. Skin on skin. 

Lance breaks the kiss.   
"Can I see it.." 

Keith doesn't need to ask to know what Lance means. Keith stands up from the bed and in front of Lance he pulls his sweatpants down. He only now has boxers in the way. But before Keith can pull them off Lance's hand is on his bulge. 

Lance has never felt another mans bulge before.. and totally not someone's dick. But it feels right. Should he kiss it like all those girls did with him? 

Lance leans in a bit but hesitates. It's a big step to just shove someone's dick in your face. Keith sees this and says.   
"You don't have to.. just use your hands. I love it anyway.. don't try to impress me."

Lance smiles at Keith and plays with the bulge a bit.. but with his hand. And Keith loves it. It feels so good. He never thought it could even feel better then all the other guys did it. But Lance makes it so much better. It doesn't feel wrong and right at the same time like he's used to it feeling.. it's only just right. 

Lance slips off Keith's boxers. He's now greeted with Keith's cock.. it's right there in front of him. And wow he's a lucky guy. 

Lance looks up and sees Keith giving him a small smile.  
"It's big.."Lance puts his hands on the cock now without the underwear in the way. 

"Ah.. fuck Lance." 

Even though Lance doesn't have experience in having sex or jerking off another guy. He's good. Maybe because he's a guy himself. And boys know how to do it themselves, so giving a handjob to another guy isn't the hardest thing if you know the good spots. 

"Am I doing it good?" Lance asks moving his hands in a steady pace. 

"Fucking amazing Lance.. you're so good at this." Keith almost can't say the words.. all he can do is moan. 

It doesn't take long for Keith to cum. A couple minutes in the handjob later Keith yells out Lance's name and cums inside of Lance's hand. Lance doesn't like how it feels.. but he has had it on his own hands too. It isn't that bad. 

"That was amazing Lance... You're good.." 

Lance blushes.   
"Thank you... Eh.. should we go to sleep now?" .

Keith looks up.   
"Wait no. You didn't cum yet." 

"Doesn't matter.. I don't have..."

Keith pushes Lance down on the bed not letting him finish. "Nonsense.. just relax Lance. Tell me if you don't want me doing something." 

Lance lets his head fall down and looks at the ceiling as he blushes. "Okay.." 

Lance feels that his pants are being pulled down. He immediately looks back at Keith and loves the view. A moment later Keith pulls down Lance's underwear and is also greeted with his boyfriend's cock. 

Keith looks into Keith's eyes. "I'm lucky as well." 

Lance looks away. ".. it's not that big.. it's average.." 

First he feels hands on his not so little guy even if he said he was average. He loves it so much. It's so much better then when he does it alone. 

But a moment later he feels Keith kissing it and snaps back his eyes towards Keith. 

"Keith you don't have to!" 

But Keith sinks it down his throat. 

"Fuck! Keith!"

Keith starts bobbing his head up and down. Lance is in heaven it feels amazing how Keith's mouth feels around his dick. Keith is amazing at blowjobs..

Keith moves up and down and licks the top of Lance's dick. Then he goes down licking the side of the cock and to the balls. 

After Keith puts it in his mouth again Lance can't hold it in anymore. He needs to come. It feels too good to handle it any longer. "Keith I... I'm going to cum.." 

But Keith keeps going down and up without stopping.   
"Keith I'm serious... Ah fuck..." 

Keith doesn't let Lance pull out of his mouth. He keeps Lance steady and pushed against the bed so he can't pull out. Lance can't hold it anymore and cums yelling Keith's name.

Keith feels Lance's cum down his throat. He has done it before and doesn't mind it at all. He is going to spit it out though.. the flavor isn't that great. But feeling Lance cum undone is the best feeling and nothing will ever top that. 

"Keith fuck spit it out. Here" Lance holds out his hand so Keith can spit. Keith does and Lance runs towards the bathroom to clean his hands and get a wet washcloth to clean both of them up. 

After both of them clean up they fall asleep. 

 

_--------------------------------------_  
\---------It's save again.----------  
_--------------------------------------_

 

\----------------------------------------------------

He's disappointed in me.. he's angry and disappointed! What did I do wrong! 

I'm only helping him! 

And I'm helping my friends! 

And myself! 

I'm doing nothing wrong! This is normal. 

His phone buzzes.. as he turns it on there is a text message. 

Brodie- Hey Dyl need you here now. You can make it right? 

Dylan- Of course Bro.. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. 

Brodie- Alright and bring your flashlight.. that's kind of why we need you too.

Dylan- Alright I'm leaving now. 

Dylan puts his phone in his pocket and grabs his flashlight. 

Fuck Lance.. fuck mr prince. Fuck everything. Brodie needs him.. he really needs him. Him! Not Lance.. him.. 

He opens the window.. and is gone.

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> Heyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I've posted a klance comic on my insta would appreciate of you checked that out. And hope y'all leave a nice comment on the new chapter. A bit more about Dylan has itself exposed ;))) 
> 
> I'll see you all next chapter.. it Will be Christmas ans we finally get to have a happy family with Keith.. a bit awkwardly joining in. Poor Keith needs to deal with so much people at Christmas. Buutttt he would do anything for Lance of course. 
> 
>  
> 
> Byeeee!!!


	24. A Christmas full of hugs... it's a Mcclain thing.

Keith wakes up. He looks at his phone and sees it's still early. 

One more day. 

Christmas is in one day. Today most of his family will arrive at the airport. Lance was so excited. He hasn't seen then in real life for months now. Yesterday he told him everything he should know about them. Names he's already forgotten. Who is married to who. Who's whose kid. Hobbies and fun things he can remember about them. 

He may have a great memory.. but that was a bit too much.

He does know their favourite uncle or well tio like they say it in Spanish is Diego. He's a joker and a plague to the family. But they all love him. 

He's excited and at the same time scared to meet Lance's family. There are so many people... And he's not used to a big family like his. How long will it take for him to be part of it? Immediately? Days? Weeks? Months? Years??? 

How does he act around them? He's the total opposite to someone like Diego, and they all love Diego.. will they hate him then? Well Lance likes him and he's a Mcclain... So maybe he still has a chance.  
He just wants them to like him. He wants them to see he'll be there for Lance. 

He's lucky Lance's family will always love him for who he is. Lance has made that very clear everytime they talked about this. He wished he was like that before he had to tell Shiro. Probably feels great already knowing you can just come out and not get kicked out. Maybe his family will be in a little shock though. It's not everyday your son/brother/uncle/nephew says he doesn't like girls, even though you thought he did. But Lance assured him that his family will soon just congratulate them and ask embarrassing questions about them. 

He isn't looking forward to that. 

Keith makes his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. He's planning to go to the gym.

As he walks in he sees Shiro in the kitchen freaking out about something.  
"Wow Shiro calm down. What's wrong?" 

"Keith what if they don't like me?"  
Shiro stands there with his hands in his hair. 

Keith can't help but chuckle.  
"Shiro calm down..." 

"HOW can I calm down Keith! I'll do something stupid and they will never let me see her again!" 

"Shiro! You'll be fine. You're handsomely, you're rich, you're kind and in my book parents love that. I think I'm in a bit more trouble then you are. If they hear about my past I'm dead." Keith walks towards the fridge and takes some ingredients out to make breakfast. "You want breakfast too?" 

Shiro is a lot calmer and sits down on a chair. "Yes thank you.." 

Keith starts with making some eggs.  
"But no really you'll be fine Shiro." 

"You too... We're both just thinking about it too much." 

"Yeah you're probably right."

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance jumps out of bed as he hears his alarm. It's finally the day he will see everyone again! Veronica and her husband Carlos with their 3 kids Percy, Liana and Selena. Liana and Selena are twins. 

Marco and his wife Hila with their son Hugo and daughter Angela. Lance has only seen Angela a couple times because they had to move to America. He wants to see her so badly and wants to see how she has grown. Helen and Rafeal are really excited to see their one year old granddaughter as well. And Lance is excited to see a couple newborns in their family too. He hasn't seen them at all. But babies always love him so it won't be a problem. 

And his abuela will be here too! He has missed her so much. When he lived on Cuba he would see her almost every day. But now he can only talk to her over the phone, or if somebody helps her with video chat. 

But today he can finally see them. All of them. Nobody called off so everyone will be there. 

Lance walks downstairs and is greeted by his mom cleaning everything.. he knows now what he will be forced to do after he has had breakfast. His father and siblings except Mia are cleaning as well. Mia is just playing with some toys in a corner, and his mom barricaded her so she wouldn't make a mess of the just cleaned room. 

"There you are! Lance don't you know what day it is! You should help us clean not sleep!" His mother throws a couple cleaning products at him and Lance catches them. 

"Can't I eat something first?" 

"Fine but quickly!"

"Okay okay.." 

Lance walks to the kitchen, Dylan is cleaning there. He could 'accidentally' make a mess of the kitchen while making breakfast. But he's not that mean.. so he just greets him with a smile.  
"Hey Dylan good morning." 

But Dylan ignores him..

"Dylan.. hellllooo I said good morning.." 

"Good morning.." Is all Dylan says back as he continues cleaning. He's probably just cranky he had to go out of bed early. 

Lance goes through Dylan's hair with his hand "Morning sleepyhead. I'm excited for today and you?" 

But Dylan walks away avoiding to have Lance's hand on his head any longer. And he doesn't answer Lance's question. Dylan just walks out of the room.

Yeah Dylan is not a morning person.

\----------------------------------------------------

After a long time cleaning and a long time in the car they are now waiting at the airport for the family to arrive. Not all of them are on the same plane, but luckily the planes are not that much time apart. 

Lance sits against the the wall. His mom dumped his sister on him and went to get coffee. It's a bit crowded here so it will take a while before she's back. But what do you expect, tommorow is Christmas.  
"Au! Mia that's my hair." 

"Sowwy Lancy." 

Lance smiles. "It's okay Mia.. are you excited to see Marco and Veronica?" 

"Yeeeess! los extrañé mucho."

"I missed then too. What if when we see them you run up to them and hug them? I think they will love that Mia."

"I missed Veronica the most! Only boys home now." Mia pouts. 

Lance laughs a bit.  
"Hey boy's aren't that bad right?" 

"But Veronica does my hair!" 

Lance let's out a fake gasp.  
"I can do your hair!" 

Luis walks towards his brother and little sister fighting about who can do Mia's hair better. "Lance you can do my hair!" 

Lance looks at Luis.  
"I would love to Luis. But you have short hair so I won't be able to do something with it." 

Luis frowns.  
"Stupid.." 

Mia's eyes light up.  
"Lancy Lancy!! Prince Keith has long hair!" 

"Maybe you can be his royal stylist!" 

Just thinking about playing with Keith's hair makes him excited. It may be a bit out of fashion but it looks good on him. Maybe he can braid it a little bit, or put it in a ponytail.  
"Good idea Luis. We will ask him tomorrow if I can be his stylist." 

"Yaaay!" Luis shouts. Some people look at them weird but Lance couldn't care less. 

"Can I help you with making him pretty Lance?" Mia asks.

"Of course Mia." Lance replies. 

Lance looks up and sees Dylan staring at them. Dylan frowns, shakes his head and than looks away. He seems disappointed and not happy with something. Lance's big brother instincts are pressing all the alarm buttons in his brain. So he gives Mia to Luis and tells them to sit there and wait for him. He stands up and walks to Dylan. Dylan is not happy that his brother is coming towards him at all and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait up." 

"Get away from me Lance. Can't you just leave me fucking alone for fuckin 20 minutes." 

"But what's the fun in that?" Lance says as they walk into a not so crowded bathroom. He then reaches out to grab Dylan's arm. 

Dylan doesn't let him grab his arm and moves his arm quickly so Lance can't reach it. "Don't touch me!" 

"Come on Dylan. I just want to talk to you... You know because it's boring waiting here." 

Dylan turns around and stands still. This forces Lance to stand still too, luckily he has great reflexes otherwise he might have walked against his brother. "Shut up! I had to fucking stand there listening to you infecting our brother and sister with your stupid Idea Keith is so awesome. I don't wanna be around you if you talk about him! And I don't want to be around him! BUT GUESS who invited him to our special family holiday! You! Great Lance really thinking about your family here! We don't fucking want a outsider eating at our table at Christmas!" 

Lance is silent for a bit. Some guys that where peeing in the bathroom try to get out as quickly as possible. They know they can better let these two boys fight it out alone. And they can't be bothered to help them. They have other things to do. After a while Lance says. "But.. look I know you don't like him. But really he's a great guy. Please just give him a chance. You'll see he's not bad." 

"Fucking hell Lance. I don't even fucking want to give him a chance. And the funny thing is that you're so selfish right now. You're family comes visiting us after months. And what does Lance do.. he chooses his stupid weird criminal friends instead of us." 

"That's not true! I love to see them all again!" 

Dylan gets mad.  
"Then why is Kogane coming then huh!" 

"You don't understand! He's important to me! This is important to me!" 

"Oh so he's more important then us! Then ME!" 

"Dylan you're being unreasonable!!" 

"No YOU are Lance. Get the fuck away from me!" Dylan storms out of the bathroom. Lance feels tears welling up in his eyes. Why is Dylan like this! Why is he doing this! Why doesn't he just understand! 

But Lance can't cry now.. his abuela can't see him like this. What will she think of her grandson if the first time she sees him in months he has red eyes and a snotty nose. Can't let that happen Lance! It's just Dylan being mean. But it's okay! He will understand. 

After they tell everyone he will be like.  
Ohh Lance so that's why you invited him!! Why didn't you tell me!! Yeah now I like him! 

It will be fine... He will still love me as a brother. It's Dylan he's just a bit hot headed. And when he gets to know Keith better he will love him. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan wasn't happy when he heard the news. He walked into the living room to see his mother calling somebody on her phone. 

"Lance said he was a good friend of his suegra. He said we will all love him. I think it will be good to meet my sons friends." 

"I know suegra.. it's Christmas. But Lance said something about his friend's brother not being there at Christmas so Lance asked if he wanted to spend it with us." 

"I Don know if his parents agree with this  suegra. But I think they know." 

"It's Lance.. he makes good friends. This boy will be alright." 

"Alright Estella see you in two weeks." 

Helen Mcclain was just informing her mother in law about this friend Lance was bringing to their home at Christmas. Lance is so excited now for Christmas with his family and for this boy to celebrate it with them. She can't say no to her son as he's this excited. And you can't turn your back on a guest. 

"Mama was that abuela? Was she doing well? And what where you talking about with her?" 

"Hello Dylan.. didn't hear you coming into the room. I was calling everyone to let them know we have a guest at Christmas. A friend of Lance. But yes abuela Estella is doing well."

A friend of Lance? Why would he want to bring a friend to a family thing? This is the first time in months he's going to see all of them again and now he has to give attention to his friend as well.. weird. But Hunk and Pidge do are nice... well Dylan is a bit afraid of this Pidge. But it won't be bad if they join us. And if it's Hunk he can help them cook the meal.. Lance boosted about his cooking skills.. 

Wait.. but what if it is. Ni a putas!  
"Mama.. Who did Lance invite? Hunk? Katie?" 

"Oh no.. I was kind of surprised because he didn't really talk about this boy a lot. But a Keith? Do you know him?" 

Dylan feels the anger coming up in him. KEITH. HIJO DE PUTA!! How fucking dares his bring Keith!!! He hates him!! He hates them both!!

\----------------------------------------------------

"Marco!" Mia points towards the man walking up to them. Behind him is his own family. Hugo holds his mother's hand as they follow Marco who is running towards his mother. Hila is also holding her little girl in her hands. 

"Mama!! Oh mama! Tanto tiempo!" Marco puts his arms around his mother as she cries too. She missed her own children so much now she lives here. 

Hila and the two children hug Helen too after their father and husband. Well Angela is being hugged by her abuela and abuelo because she can only barely walk. 

Then the others get to greet them.  
"Marco! Hermano!" Dylan hugs his oldest brother. As Lance sees Dylan being a lot happier and more like they where before they moved with Marco.. and he feels jealous. Why can he be like this with Marco but not with him?

But it isn't time to be jealous. It's time to be happy. He can finally see Marco again!  
Lance is holding Mia and Mia wants a hug. Marco takes her from Lance and lays her against him. He hugs Lance now too with Mia in-between them.  
"Good to see you Lance. Hope you did a good job at being a older brother now I wasn't there." 

"I hope I did." Lance answers with a smile. He sees Dylan looking away... And that hurts. 

"Lance! Did you grow since we didn't see you?" Hila walks towards the two brothers with Angela in her arms. Hugo is now with his abuelos and Luis. 

"Not that I know of Hila.. maybe in muscles??" Lance winks at her. He and Hila always do this. Flirting a bit hoping one day Marco will get jealous... Hasn't worked yet. 

One day.. one day. 

"Ahh look at the little Angel!" Lance jumps up and down because he wants to hold her. 

"Maybe you didn't grow. But this little one sure did." Marco feels a tear coming up. "I'm so proud.." 

Lance slaps him on the back. "Come on dad. Can I hold her Hila?" 

"Of course you can Lance.. here.." Angela first doesn't want to let go.. but Lance is good at convincing and with his smile she knows this person can be trusted. She lets go of her mom and lets Lance hold her. 

"Hello little girl.. you are so pretty. And you are so cute yes you are. ! Ahh.." 

Angela laughs at Lance. 

A gasp can be heard.  
"Hila! She laughs at Lance but not at me! Lance give her back!!" 

Lance starts laughing as Marco takes his daughter at his hands and tries to let her smile at him. 

Hila pushes Lance a bit.  
"Well you did make him jealous.." 

The next coming towards them are a few uncles and aunts with their children and grandchildren.

But then they see Veronica. She runs towards them as well.  
"Mama! Papi!! She hugs both of her parents. 

Percy first goes to Luis because they are around the same age. When they lived in Cuba they constantly played with each other at home. They did constantly fight about the toys... But they meant well. Liana and Selena walk towards their grandparents and hug them as well followed by Carlos who has to carry all of the bags. 

Lance decides to help him and grabs some of them out of his hands. 

"Thank you Lance." Carlos goes through Lance's hair With his free hand.

"No problem Carlos." 

Veronica is now holding her little sister. "Mia you've grown as well! You're becoming heavy to carry." 

"Veronica! I missed you!!" 

"Missed you too Mia." She gives her sister a kiss on her head. 

They all talk a bit now they can finally see each other in real life and not on a computer screen. They hug some more and wait for the others to arrive. They will have to wait some time before the other airplane lands but it's okay, they have a lot to talk about in the mean time. 

Lance wants to talk some more with Veronica.. and Dylan is with Marco at the moment, so it isn't a great Idea to sit with them. 

Lance sits down next to Veronica and talks a bit with her two twin daughters. 

Veronica and Carlos ask a lot about how his life is going here in America. School and friends. And of course about the friend they will meet tommorow. 

But even though it is nice to catch up with them. It's getting late and everybody is getting tired. After everyone arrived and greeted each other they leave towards their hotel and home. Tommorow will be a day they can really talk and have fun. And the house isn't big enough for all these people. Only Veronica and Marco and their family can stay at the house. 

Luis, Hugo and Percy can share a room. And of course all the girls can sleep in Mia's room. Except for Angela. Hila wanted her to sleep with her and Marco. 

Keith will sleep in his room tomorrow so Lance doesn't have to share.. 

They arrive at their house and immediately as Veronica steps out of her taxi she says a bit loud for this late.  
"SO AWESOME! It's big and so American!" 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith's alarm goes off... And he doesn't know if he has to be happy or terrified.. 

Probably both.. 

Lance will make it a bit better at least. 

He forces himself out of bed and walks towards the door of his room. Tonight he'll have dinner with Lance's family. This is going to be so awkward. 

He doesn't really belong there.. at least not yet. But he's going to be there like he has always been there! This is going to go wrong. He's going to be awkward and silent and the Mcclains are not awkward and silent so they'll hate him. 

And all the children! 

If those children will hate him Lance will probably just break up with him. 

"Goood morning Keith. You ready??" 

"No.." 

"Noted. I'm going to Allura's apparent. It's a bit of a long trip to Allura's home so we have to leave early." Shiro grabs his bag and walks towards Keith. "You going with your car to Lance's house?" 

"Yes.. but I'll park in another street. I'm not going to show off that car you know."

"Probably for the best.. maybe you can give all the children a ride after they known you a bit better. But I have to go now." Shiro puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You can do it Keith. They'll love you." 

"Let's hope so." Keith says with a smile.

Shiro leaves and Keith is alone in the penthouse now. He first eats something.. not too much because Lance told him not too. Lance told him something about having to eat a lot tonight. And Lance is probably right. A large family will have alot of food. 

Now he has to get ready. 

He walks towards his closet and takes out everything even a little bit fancy.. and that isn't a lot. Most of his wardrobe is hoodies and beanies. 

Keith can make three fancy looking outfits that are actually normal and look good. He takes a picture of each outfit and decides that Lance's opinion matters most... And mostly that he has no knowledge about fancy outfits and Lance does. 

Keith- *Picture sent*

Keith- *Picture sent*

Keith- *Picture sent*

Keith- Which one? 

     Lance- AHHHH YOU ACTUALLY HAVE GOOD CLOTHES!!

Keith- Fuck off which one? 

     Lance- Red one.. red fits you and fits Christmas. It's all about the theme Keith! 

Keith- Okay I'll trust you.... And I like your choice so :) 

     Lance- <3 see you in a couple hours.

Keith- Actually Lance?  
       
Keith- I'm fuckin nervous.. please help?

     Lance- Don't be.. the only one not liking you will be Dylan.. but he's a moody brat and that will be fine. 

Keith- I can work with that.. but what if they all don't like me...  Lance I need positivity!!  

     Lance- I love you

     Lance- Mia Loves you

     Lance- puppies

      Lance- Kittens

      Lance- My family loving u

      Lance- Shiro's wedding with Miss Altea in a couple years

      Lance-... Our wedding in a couple years...  <3

Keith starts to blush as Lance sends that text.

Keith- <3 

     Lance- Ahhhhhhhhhh YOU SENT A <3!!!!!!!!!! 

Keith- Don't get used to it. 

     Lance-  I won't just..  let me have this moment. 

Keith- Alright. I'm going to get ready. Bye Lance see you in a couple hours. 

    Lance- Bye babbyy. 

Keith turns off his phone and walks to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and shaves his... Beard not that much is growing on his chin. But it looks better like this. He puts on the outfit Lance picked out for him and then tries to make something of his hair... He decides that there isn't much he can do. But it looks fine so it's okay. He puts a little bit of cologne on his neck and then puts on a tie 

He's ready... Kind of, mentally he doesn't know yet.

He goes down towards the garage. He sees some of his neighbors dressed even more fancy then him. For sure they are going to celebrate it with their fake friends and not their family... Or they celebrate it with their fake family, that's a possibility too. Judging how Shiro grew up. What if he was still living with Shiro's parents? How would everything be now? 

Would it have been to much? 

Would Lance have saved him too? 

Or not? 

Okay Keith don't think about what could've been. Just think about what did happen. You have Lance now.. and you will probably have a whole nother family after today. 

\----------------------------------------------------  
Lance sees a expensive car driving past his house through the window. Of course he recognizes it and immediately is even more excited about today. 

The car goes around the corner but Lance knows it is Keith. 

Everybody is in the house and in the garden. The children are running and playing on the grass. Uncle Diego is running after all of them. Dylan is talking with some cousins. And the aunts and uncles are drinking a glass of wine and laughing

Lance was helping his mother and other aunts, uncles cousins and a couple kids in the kitchen. But now he runs out of the kitchen to go to the front door. His mother sees this and lays down her work as well. 

Lance opens the door even before Keith is there. But he does see him walking to the front door. "Keith! Hey.. bab.. hey." 

"Smooth.." Keith says as he arrives at the front door and stands next to Lance. 

Lance leans in to whisper in Keith's ear.  
"Hello baby"

Lance's mother now walks towards Keith. Lance steps out of the way so his mother can talk to Keith.  
"Hello.. I assume you are Keith the friend of my son?" 

"Hello Mrs Mcclain. I'm indeed Keith Kogane." Keith smiles at the woman. First Keith thinks she is going to give him a handshake. 

But Helen Mcclain goes in for a hug. "Oh Keith just call me Helen. There is no need for formalities."

Keith doesn't know what to do. Does he hug back? Does he has to give her a pat on the back? Probably not that one. He just stands there awkwardly as Lance laughs. "Mama maybe it's better if you let him go." 

She listens to her son and grabs Keith's arm to pull him inside. "Welcome to our home Keith. Lance will show you around in a minute. Bit first you have to meet the family. Don't worry most of them stay in a hotel. Won't fit anyways if they would stay here." 

Keith lets himself be pulled and Lance follows. Lance is worried about Dylan's reaction about Keith being here, but he just says to himself that be shouldn't care. Keith isn't a asshole and Dylan is so if he's being rude to Keith he'll pick Keith's side. 

"I just know you are going to have a good time Keith. Casa the Mcclain is always great. Good food because all the cooks in the family... Plus Lance are making the meal." 

Lance gasps.  
"Mama I'm a good cook too!" 

"You are learning carino. And it's okay. You have much to learn but you have full potential." 

"Well.. his sandwiches are great." Keith says smiling at Lance. 

"See! Keith recognizes my good cooking!" 

Helen leads Keith towards the living room where some people start noticing a new face that the don't know. Helen speaks up to get the attention from everyone on the living room. "Listen up. This is Keith and he will be here for a couple of days. Treat him nice!" She points towards a couple people on purpose. Keith decides that that means they would tease him if they got the chance. 

People walk towards Keith and greet him and some ask a couple questions too. A couple girls probably cousins of Lance look at Keith. Keith has no idea what it means. Or they know him from somewhere and his cover of being a normal not rich guy is blown. Or Lance is going to be a jealous mess. 

Keith hears some girls whispering.  
"He's good looking."

"Yeah but I think I recognize him from somewhere." 

"Probablemente estás imaginando cosas" 

"Tienes razón"

Veronica now sees the new face standing next to Lance. She walks towards him and immediately pulls him in for a hug. "You must be Keith!! Welcome Keith!" 

"Th..thank you " 

Lance tries to separate his sister from his boyfriend.  
"Veronica you're killing him." 

She lets go immediately.  
"Sorry sorry. If you didn't know yet I am Lance's sister and it's great to meet a new friend of my little brother."

Marco walks towards them. "Is this the American friend of Lance!" 

"Juwp! Marco look at him! He's so handsome! How old are you sweetie because I'm not too old for love." Veronica winks. Her husband Carlos hears this and immediately snaps up. 

"Cómo te atreves!!!" He walks towards Keith and inspects him. "He may be handsome. But Veronica you have me! Carino no me dejes!"

"I won't leave you carino. But I mean look at him!!!" 

Marco stands in between the married couple. "It's nice to meet you Keith. I'm Marco Lance's brother." Marco is the first one who holds his hand out for a handshake. Keith is grateful and puts his hand in his. What he didn't expect is that it was a trap and Marco pulls him in for a hug as well. 

After meeting Marco, Veronica and Carlos Lance forces Keith to go outside to the other people in his family. Mia sees Keith first and gets excited. "Keeeitthh! Prince Keith!! LUIS LOOK!!" 

That didn't only get Luis's attention. But everybody's attention. Everybody looks around at where Mia is pointing at. 

"Ehh... Hello everyone.." Too awkward Keith! "I'm Keith.." 

Everybody heared about Lance's friend coming here as well at Christmas so they are excited to talk with him. Only Dylan and a little group of their cousins stay where they are. 

Lance looks towards Dylan and they make eye contact for a second. But Dylan just frowns, looks away and starts talking with his cousins again.  
This makes Lance so angry. But he isn't going to show it. How can Dylan be so ignorant and mean. He doesn't even try to like Keith. Without ever really talking to him he just doesn't try! 

After a while people start to have their own conversations again. Some talk with Keith and Lance and others with their other family members. 

"My father will be here soon. But I guess you've met him already at Shiro's office." Lance says

"Actually I've never talked to hin before. Maybe he saw me.. but we never talked."

"Well then today is the day you'll see he's one of the best people on this world! And definitely the best father." 

Keith sees how excited Lance is. He also sees the love in his eyes for his family. 

So Keith just ignores Dylans mean stares and keeps talking with all the people of Lance's family. He notices that the whole Mcclain family is a bit like Lance. Except for a couple moody teens in the back including Dylan. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance and Keith are sitting on the couch talking to Lance's mother Helen and Veronica. They talk a bit about life here in America and how Keith grew up. Like how he always saw the holidays and the American schools. Keith left out his side of the story about always hating school in the past and never really celebrating holidays, he just gave them information about the general feeling and how others celebrate it. 

It's still to early to talk about his past. He has known them for like 2 hours now. Nobody is waiting for his whole life story. Well maybe Helen would gladly listen. 

Something about Helen makes Keith really like her. She seems like such a good mother. One he never had. But he has known her for two hours now and ot feels like he has known her for years. He likes that. 

He wonders how Lance's father will be like after he gets to know him as well. 

Just as Keith thinks about Lance's father the front door opens and closes. People greet the man coming inside and Lance waves. "Papi papi come meet Keith!"

The man smiles and walks towards the boy sitting next to his boy. "Hello Keith..." He's quiet for a second.. he recognizes Keith from somewhere. But he can't really remember. "Hope my family have been treating you right... Otherwise I'll scold them all for you." 

"Oh no sir. There is no need for that. I feel really welcome here." 

"Don't say sir my boy. Just Rafeal is enough." He hold out his hand for a handshake. Keith knows this trick and is cautious. But this time no hug. Just a firm handshake. 

He has decided.. he likes Rafeal the most.. because no hug. 

"It's nice meeting you Rafeal." Keith gives the man a small smile. 

"I agree Keith. We where all surprised to hear Lance wanted to bring a friend to our home on Christmas. But we love guests and you are more then welcome." 

After talking to Rafeal some time and Lance not leaving his side the front door opens again. This time a woman around Helen's age comes in with a older woman. This must be Lance's grandmother. 

And it is because Lance lights up and runs towards her. "Abuela!! estás aquí." 

The older woman hugs her grandson.  
"Qué bueno verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo" 

"Quiero que conozcas a Keith" 

"sí, Dónde está ese amigo tuyo?"

"Aquí pero recuerda que no habla español" Lance and his grandmother walk towards Keith and the woman inspects Keith from his toe towards his head. 

"Hello... I'm Lance's Abuela." It's a bit broken English. But Keith had expected her to not be able to speak English at all. So this is great. 

"Hello.. I'm Keith." Keith holds out his hand... But of course she's a Mcclain. She pulls him into a hug. Why did he even think there was a possibility of not being hugged.

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith sits next to Lance. A lot of people start to help out in the kitchen. But because he's a guest he doesn't need to help or something? He asked if they where sure and said he wouldn't mind helping.. but they literally forced him to sit and stay down. Keith suspects Lance's mother that she ordered Lance to keep watch over him so he doesn't help out in the kitchen.... 

Keith and Lance now sit next to each other talking a bit with a couple cousins and uncles. Keith is actually pretty enjoying himself. They all are nice people... Except the moody teenagers.. but lets just ignore them for a second. 

Keith wished he could lay his head down on Lance's shoulder for a while. And Lance really wants to do so too. But they will have to wait for tomorrow to do couple things with Lance's family seeing them. 

Suddenly Lance sees a little girl and little boy sulking in the corner of the room looking at them. He stands up and walks towards them  
"Mia Luis? What's wrong?"

Lance kneels down and Mia starts to cry. Luis pats her on the back but it doesn't help. 

"Everybody but us gets Prince Keith's attention!!" She cries. And Luis crosses his arms and pouts as well. 

Everybody has gone silent as Mia started to cry and scream. And as they heard what she said everyone started to laugh. Helen smiles after she laughed and says.  
"Ah Mia you could've said you wanted to talk to Keith."

"But Keith didn't have any time. You all stole him from us. We where the first to ask of he could be here in the first place!" Luis frowns after he said that.

"Well now he has all the time in the world for you two. Go on." Lance walks with the two kids towards his boyfriend. 

Keith smiles a bit and says.  
"Hey Mia hey Luis.." 

Mia doesn't say anything and just climbs up his leg to sit on Keith's lap. And she's not planning on moving anytime soon. 

Everybody starts to laugh again as she sits down on Keith's lap... And Keith has no idea what to do. 

"Well Keith it looks like Mia really likes you." 

"He's soo good with children. Mama I want a boyfriend like him " 

"Soooo cuuuttee." 

And.. Lance takes a picture.

Luis pulls on his sleeve and asks.  
"Keith.. are you staying here with us?" 

"Yes I'm staying here for a couple of nights." Keith answers. 

"So you have lots of time to play with us?!" Mia looks so excited. Some other children of the family join Mia and Luis with asking questions and just wants to sit with Keith. Lance loves to watch Keith get all worried about what to do but at the same time loving it so much. 

\----------------------------------------------------

They all sit around the big dinner table plus a couple plastic tabes, the kids are of course at the childrens table. This is the first year Dylan can join the grown up table. He thought that this would be the best Christmas because of that.... But now Keith is here. 

Lance and Keith sit next to each other and they look right at Lance's parents. Dylan didn't want to sit too close to Lance and Keith so he's sitting with the other moody teenagers. Next to Lance sits Veronica and her husband and next to Keith sits Marco with his wife. 

They all talk for a bit and not soon after Rafeal stands up from his chair to say something.  
"Dear family." He doesn't say friend on purpose. Because Keith is a good kid. And if they see him more often maybe Rafeal could see him as one of his own. Lance really likes it that he didn't exclude Keith... And Keith gets a warm feeling inside too because of it. 

"We are all together. Some we may only have met today. And we are glad we did." Rafeal smiles at Keith. "And some of us haven't seen each other in some time. But I'm glad we can all celebrate this together. I hope we all will have a great time. And we will have some more days to celebrate family. Salud!" 

Everybody shouts Salud and starts drinking their alcohol... Except the minors. They have to do it with water of whatever they are drinking. 

Helen Mcclain has a good eye. And she rather die then let tio Diego give one of the children a bit of alcohol. Yes she has slaped him on the head already for offering Lance his beer. He even tried to give his drink to Keith already! Unacceptable. 

A couple people go to the kitchen to get the food and everybody is excited. They all cheer as the food is presented before them. Keith has no idea what's happening to him.. but he lets it happen. He's quite enjoying it. 

And he loves seeing Lance this excited. His whole face is brighter then it always is. He smiles even more then he always does. And the little looks Lance gives him are the most precious he has ever gotten. It's almost as he says... It's almost time baby. 

A whole roasted pig is placed in front of Keith. A lot of rice and beans and other delicious looking food. Diego gives Keith a big... A really big knife and says.  
"We'll let Keith butcher the pig.." 

Everybody cheers and Lance says.  
"A big honor Keith..." 

"Well then." Keith takes the knife and looks at Lance unsure of what to do. 

"Just cut the meat and give it to the people that want a piece." 

Some people decline.. probably because they are vegan or vegetarian. But a lot of people give their plate so Keith can put a piece of meat on it.

Everybody has fun and eats well. And Keith has never had such good food on Christmas. I'm sorry Sal... But this is just heaven.

A bit further in the meal and everybody is talking and laughing. Keith and Lance start to talk to Veronica and Marco. And some time later they start to talk to Lance's parents. 

Lance is looking for the right moment.. it needs to be just right. But it needs to happen soon as well. If he waits till dessert everybody will be drunk and it won't be a good time to tell his family about him and Keith. So the right moment needs to be now. He knows because it is his family he needs to be the one actually telling everyone. Keith is just here to support him and meet his new family. But it's not like he doesn't want to tell them himself. But he is starting to get a bit nervous now. 

Till his mother says the perfect thing.  
"So how did you two become friends exactly?" 

Lance quickly looks at Keith and nods his head letting him know it's time. 

"Well mama.. this is actually quite interesting. I may have been a little dishonest." 

"Dishonest? Carino you know lying is a bad thing.." 

"Mama.. please let me finish." Lance says with a smile. Helena nods and lets him talk further.  
"Mama me and Keith... Are not exactly friends" 

This caught everybody's attention. So they all become silent. 

Lance looks around him. "Me and Keith aren't friends.. because we are more than that." 

"Like.. best friends?" Veronica asks confused.

"No.." Lance chuckles. 

"He's my boyfriend.. partner.. lover. Mi amante." 

 

 

And it is silent.. 

 

 

Lance didn't expect it to be... Silent.

He looks around and sees everybody stare at him and Keith... A bit weird.. in shock too. 

Then he hears Dylan say "fucking hell.. es un maricón"  
He sees Dylan shaking his head and looking at him and Keith full of disgust. 

Then others start to look down. And some whispers a bit so Lance and Keith can't hear what they are saying. Why would they do that..? why aren't they allowed to hear it....?

Lance looks up towards his parents.  
"Mama.. papi.. is something wrong?" 

That seemed to snap Helena out of her shock. "Eh Lance.." 

She looks towards her husband. 

 

"Can You me and your papi talk in private for a moment."

Lance looks with sadness in his eyes towards Keith.. "Oh.. yeah sure." 

 

Keith looks at Lance leave with his parents. Everybody is quiet and doesn't say a thing. And if they say something it's whispering.

... Oh.. 

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 24....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
>  
> 
> ... Don't kill me please. 
> 
> :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Soo that didn't go as Lance expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment love reading those and hope you guys will follow my insta. And see you all next chapter.


	25. Love... It's a Mcclain thing.

Oh.. this isn't going as planned.. 

This is going like he planned with Shiro. This wasn't supposed to happen with Lance's family. 

Why is it going this way? They are lovable people. And they love family above all! What is going on? 

Keith felt like it was going good. Everybody talked to him and everybody seemed to like him being there. But now he feels like a outsider. A lot are even trying not to look at him. 

Lance follows his parents towards the hallway. His parents didn't look happy at all. God damnit Lance doesn't deserve this. He would've deserve it with how he was living not him! It's unfair, so fuckin unfair. 

"Papi why is it so quiet?" Percy asks his father Carlos. Luis is right behind him looking at Keith. Why is everyone being weird? Why is prince Keith looking so sad? Why did hermano have to go with papi and mama. 

"It's nothing Percy.. why don't you and luis go with all the children outside. Go and play tag or something but stay outside okay?" Carlos guides the children outside. 

As they are forced to go outside Luis asks. "But why? Keith looks sad! Is something wrong?" 

"Don't worry about it Luis. It's something for adults." He closes the door and the children start to play. There goes Keith's only thing he can look at without feeling awkward. Great. Maybe he could just go outside with them..?

Keith looks around. He sees Veronica and Marco arguing.. he feels guilty. He knows this is about him and Lance. Carlos joins their argument and takes his wife's side. Keith listens.. 

"I know that it's Lance... But come on. We both know this isn't the right choice for him." 

"And who are you to decide that?" Veronica looks away from her brother.  
"Maybe this is the best choice he ever made. " 

"He wants children Veronica.. he can't now. He won't be a father. And he can't even marry."

"Marco are you forgetting that he lives in America now. It's different here."

"So.. he won't come back to Cuba?" Marco looks down... he looks frustrated and sad.

"Well.. maybe he won't. But it's his life right?" Carlos tries to reason with Marco. 

Marco gives Keith a dead glare. "He was never into guys before this guy. Something must be up. Maybe he.." 

Hila stands up from her seat.  
"Marco can you shut up! I love you but you're being unreasonable now" 

Angel starts to cry because of all the commotion. Marco is getting more frustrated because of that. "Hila! See what you're doing. Now she's crying!" 

"Well and I have a feeling Lance is crying now too! But you don't seem to care about that!" Hila shouts. 

Keith can't take this anymore. He stands up and walks away from the table and says. "I'll be outside.." 

The family looks at Keith going through the back door towards the garden. Some are a bit worried about their children... But they soon know they will be fine. He was with their children a moment ago and then it was fine as well. 

"Fucking great." Dylan walks away from the table as well and falls down on the couch. "Rich boy needed to fuck up my brother. Well that explains why he chose him instead of us." 

"He didn't choose him over us Dylan!" Veronica shouts. 

"Oh really! Then why is he caring more about Keith then his family back home for months now! Veronica I've been living with him not you!" 

Veronica walks towards Dylan full of anger. "Get a fucking girlfriend and we'll talk again! He was in his fucking honeymoon stage of being in love and you are saying he was ignoring you!? How selfish are you!" 

"How the fuck can he love that guy!! You guys don't know him but I do. I'm sure he's just forcing Lance to be with him for his own pleasure!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP VERONICA!" 

Carlos and Marco stand in-between the two siblings. The whole family starts to ask questions about why Keith would force him.. and Dylan is so close to telling them about who Keith really is. But he will wait till Lance and Keith are both with them to make sure Lance will just break up with him and go back to being normal. Just his normal brother that's all he's asking for. He wants his brother back. He doesn't want another sister like sibling.. he wants his brother. 

Keith hears some shouting from the inside. He sits on a bench looking at the children playing a bit further away from him. They haven't noticed him yet. But maybe that's for the better. 

He is going to say something he's never said before... He feels more comfortable with these children then the adults ay the moment. Wow. Feels weird. 

But they are just... Not judging him or Lance. They don't care. It feels good. He can see clearly that not liking somebody because of who they are is a learned behavior. He hopes Lance won't hate who he is now like he did... But there is a big chance of that happening. He'll be there for him. Even if he.... Even if he decides it's better to break up. 

Keith feels tears coming up in his eyes. He doesn't want to break up.. he doesn't want to let him go. Just like Lance promised him that he will be there for him. He wants to have his own house with Lance one day and on free days from work they will watch a movie on their couch on their tv. 

And he'll treat him on dinner some days.. he won't cook because Lance would have forbid him to ever cook again after the accident in the kitchen the night he moved in. 

And after some time of living together. He will ask Lance to marry him. Lance had asked if they could be boyfriends so he needs to ask him the even more important question. 

Keith looks at the children..

and one day.. he wants to have a little baby in his hand.. a baby that one day will call Lance papi.

\----------------------------------------------------

In the meantime Lance had followed his parents into the hallway. 

They are quiet as they walk. 

Lance doesn't have a good feeling about this. Aren't his parents supposed to love him always like they said every night before bed?   
That was really right? 

It can't be fake.. it may not be fake. He loves his parents too much.. he can't live without them. 

"Lance.. what is all of this?" His father starts calm. 

Lance shrugs his shoulders and looks away. He doesn't want to look his father in the eye. 

"Lance explain right now." 

"What is there to explain papi! I just just have a boyfriend that's it."

His mother now starts talking as well. She looks at her son full of confusion and worry  
"But how? You where... Ordinary not so long ago." 

Lance looks his mother in her eyes.  
"Mom.. I didn't change. I just found something out about myself. And I am proud of that. I'm bisexual mama. I was confused at first, but not anymore because I found out who I am." 

"What is bisexual?" His father asks. 

Lance gives his parents a little smile as he says. "Well.. I like both girls and boys."

"What?" His father and mother have no idea what their son is talking about. 

"Eh.. how can I explain. When I look at a cute girl I have the same as you papi. And if I look at a handsome boy I have the same as you. I feel attracted." Lance tries to explain. 

Rafeal raises his eyebrow.   
"Can't you choose?" 

"Eh.. no. You can't choose this. It just happens." 

"But what about your dream to be a father? He can't give you them." His father asks. 

"Maybe we'll adopt someday. And if we do they will be my children.. not just some kid I'm taking care of." 

"They won't even look like you carino. You won't have this bond. We just think it would be better if you would marry a girl later. They can get children and it's more natural." 

Lance gets angry at his mother for saying that. "So if Keith had boobs and a cunt it would be A OKAY?! He would still be the same fucking person, only making love would be different! Is love really all about sex for you two! Really sounds like that if it is the genitals that decide if you can love someone or not... Keith is fucking perfect for me and I WON'T change my mind!! I promised I would be there for him forever and I'm planning on keeping that promise." 

They hear some shouting in the room they just walked out of. 

Lance looks shocked and full of guilt. The family never really fight about something. Maybe a argument or two but that's it. Now they are shouting at each other because of him. 

Lance looks down towards the floor and feels tears coming up. He is the reason this is happening.. and it's Christmas. Christian is supposed to be happy, but he ruined it instead.  
"I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be. I just hope that I won't lose you... And I'm so sorry for ruining Christmas. I just thought that everyone would still love me for who I am... But I guess I was wrong." 

Helen sees the tears rolling over her son's cheeks. Even though all of the shit that happened... She can't handle it. "Lance hey.." She whipes away his tears.   
"Lance.. we still love you."

"What.."

Rafeal places his hand on his son's shoulder.   
"Of course we still love you Lance.. it's just. We didn't expect that you would be like this." 

"I'm sorry.." 

"Lance we don't really like this.. and we don't understand why you chose this lifestyle. but we will respect it. You are my son.. how could I hate you. I love you. I'm your mother. A real mother will never stops loving her children." 

"You two aren't throwing me out?" Lance asks still sniffing. 

"Of course not Lance. But just tell us why you chose this?" Helen asks.

"I didn't mama. I just like guys.. I do still prefer girls but.. boys are so good looking. Mama you should under right you like boys as well." 

"But why the sudden change? You where always talking about girls before." Rafeal doesn't understand a thing that is going on. Why didn't he see this? You can always see if a person is gay!! His son can't be into guys. He likes boy things and he likes the colour blue. He does care a lot about his skin.. but it always attracted girls because he didn't have any bumbs or red spots. But.. he couldn't see it on Keith at all. Keith doesn't look gay.. 

"Papi.. I didn't change. I just found out something about myself like I said before. I've always liked boys.. I just didn't realize it." 

"And Keith?" 

"He has known for a while. I helped him too. Papi mama please just try to love him like you loved my past girlfriends. I really think that he's the one." Lance smiles a bit on the last part. 

Helen sees something in Lance's eyes. He really means it. ".. Lance I.. I don't think I can. Maybe someday I will. And I do not agree or like this at all. But I'll respect it. I'll live with it because it seems to make you happy. And I love you." 

Lance feels the tears returning. It wasn't what he had hoped for. But it's okay. He feels like a disappointment though. Well he knows now how Keith felt all those years. "Mama" He puts his arms around his mother's neck and hugs her. 

Rafeal doesn't hug Lance but he agrees with his wife. He will respect it. But he doesn't like this at all.  
"Lets just go back.. I'm done with this."

\----------------------------------------------------

Mia turns around. She swears she hears somebody crying. 

she looks around from where the sound is coming from. After a moment she sees Keith. 

NO THE PRINCE! 

"Luis! Percy! Hugo! Loook!" The three boys turn around as Mia screams at them. A couple more kids who are playing in the grass turn around as well. 

They all see Keith who is now looking up to the kids. He heard Mia screaming as well. His eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. 

"Keith!! What's wrong!" Luis yells as he, Percy, Hugo, Mia and three other kids run towards Keith. 

Keith doesn't know what to do for a second. Kids won't understand this. He can't just say that he and Lance are in trouble for loving each other. "Nothing just.. go back to playing okay." 

"But you're crying.." Mia climbs up to sit on Keith's lap again. "Something is wrong!" 

"No nothing is wrong Mia.. it's all good." Keith smiles to let her know she doesn't need to worry. 

But then the 7 kids hear people inside shouting. They all transform into stone for a couple seconds and stare at the door. They all recognize the voices and some of them hear their parents. 

Mia gets a little angry. She knows Keith lied to her just now. "Keith.. something is wrong! Mama always tells me lying is bad!" 

Keith feels the tears coming up in his eyes again. Hugo is the first one to see it. "Keith.. no crying! We don't want u to cry.." he says as he hugs Keith's leg. 

"Keith you can tell us everything! Did you upset someone?" Percy asks. 

Keith looks up towards the kids hanging on and around him.  
"It's okay.. I just don't think everyone likes me so much now.."

"Keefyy we like you!" 

"Yes Keith you are the best!" 

"You look like a Disney prince!" 

"See told you he looked like one." 

Keith chuckles a bit. "So.. I don't think that you three said your names to me.." 

"I'm Bruno!" A young boy says proudly. He is probably around 7 years old if Keith has to guess. He look a bit like Luis. Only his skin is a bit darker. He has little glasses and a lot of teeth have already fallen out. 

"I'm Anabel" The oldest of all the children says. She must be around 10 years old. She has a bun in her hair and a is wearing a dress with a coat on. 

"And I am Vera." The last girl says. Keith guesses she is around 5 years old. She has two pigtails and a bit lighter skin then the other children. But a lot of freckles. 

"Now tell us what is wrong!" Mia demands. 

Keith knows he can't escape anymore. He has to tell them. But how?  
"Well.. you all say I'm like a Disney prince right? Well Lance is like my Disney princess."

The children look at him weird. But then Bruno says. "Lance can't be a princess.. he's a boy! So he would be your prince." 

"But if he's your princess.. are you two going to marry??" Vera asks.

"I would love to do that Vera." Keith replies. 

Percy's eyes widen.  
"Do you two kiss!?" 

Keith laughs a bit. "Yeah we do." 

They all stick out their tongue except for Anabel. "Ieeeeewwww!"   
"That's cutee!" 

"No Anabel! That means they get dirty in their mouths!" 

"It's something you do only if you love that person! So it's cute!" 

"Nooo it's grosss!" 

"Cute!" 

"Gross!" 

"Cute!" 

Keith decides to break their little fight.   
"Hey.. come on.. it's also dirty to touch a keyboard. It's not that bad. And it's really nice. Most likely you will all love it someday... but someday, promise me to not do it now already."

They all shout.  
"We promise Keith!" 

"Buut Keef? Why are you sad if you are in love." Hugo asks

"Did tio Lance do something? Percy asks. 

Two girls walk towards them. He knows who they are. They are the daughters of Veronica. Funny to see how much they look like each other. But Keith does see a difference. 

"Why are we talking about tio Lance?" The girl named Liana asks

"Because Keith will be out new Tio!" Percy says really excited. 

"He and Lance will marry one day!" Hugo shouts out. 

This makes Keith blush so hard... 

"Really?!" Selena gasps and looks at her sister. They both then turn towards Keith. 

"You are in lovee!!" Liana shouts. 

Selena jumps up and down while smiling."So you will be our new tio because you and Lance love each other! That's so awesome! Tio Keith!" 

"Tio Keith!!" 

"Tio Keith!"

"Tio Keith? Will you have babies with Lance! We want to have more people to play with?" 

"Tio Keith? How much do you love Lance?" 

"Tio Keith? Will you live here with Lance? Or will you get your own house with him?" 

"Hey.. one question at the time okay.." Keith says. All the kids look at him. 

Then Mia asks.   
"You're my new brother now right? And Luis's too!" Mia hugs him. "I really like having a prince as my brothers." 

Luis smiles.  
"Then Lance will be a prince as well.. but they will have to marry for that." 

They all ask more questions then Keith can handle. But it's okay. He loves the way they act around him. They don't walk on eggshells around him like other people. They aren't afraid or disgusted by him at all. 

But then Selena notices Keith's red eyes from crying. "Tio Keith why did you cry?"

He has to tell them the harsh reality.  
"Well.. you all want me as a brother or tio.. but a lot of people inside don't. They think I shouldn't like Lance. They think I shouldn't marry Lance." 

All the kids gasp  
"WHAT!! Noooo" 

"My mama too!?"

"No mama would never!" 

"And abuela?" 

"Noooo Keith!! We love youuu" 

"And Lance is all you need." 

"Yeah Fuck them! Lance loves you!" 

Keith turns his head towards Luis... "What did you just..." 

"Oh.. did I say the bad word again. Sorry Keith.. Mama said I shouldn't repeat the words Dylan is shouting but I keep doing it." 

Keith is holding in his laugh. But of he laughs it would encourage Luis to keep saying words like that. Soooo.... Hold it in. "It's okay.. just.. your mama is right. A lot of people don't like words like that. Especially at your age." 

"Okay Keith! Won't do it again!" 

"Don't worry about them okay. Just because they are grown ups doesn't mean they are right! They are probably just afraid." 

"We're all afraid sometimes even grown-ups. Papi told me that." 

"And you have us! We'll change their minds!" 

"Keefy.." Hugo pulls on Keith's sleeves.  
"Why don't they want that you are both happy? Mama told me love makes people happy.. Lance is family why don't we want our family happy." 

Keith smiles at the little boy. They are all still so innocent and just pure.   
"It's not so simple Hugo.. grown ups are a little complicated sometimes." 

"We will understand! You can tell us Keith!" Selena is pulling on Keith's sleeves as well.

"Yeah we aren't stupid." Bruno says. 

Keith looks at the children who are all asking for him to just tell them.   
"It's because both Lance and I are boys." 

"Stupid!!" 

"Grown ups are stupid!" 

"That's not a good reason!" 

"Yeah you're make Lance happy.. I want everyone in our family to be happy. Doesn't matter how." Keith smiles. Anabel is a whole lot more mature then the others. She's only 10 but those where good words.

"Lance makes me happy as well. He pulled me out of unhappiness.. and I never want to lose him." 

All the kids.. except for Bruno who wants to look cooler then he is say.   
"Ahhhhh." 

"If tio Lance loves somebody he'll always be there for that person." Vera says. 

"You won't lose him Keith!" Luis says. 

"We will make sure of that." Both Selina and Liana say with a wink. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The whole family stops with arguing as they see Helen, Rafeal and of course Lance come through the door. Veronica wants to run towards her brother and hug him.. while Marco looks away. 

"We decided to respect his decision, because we love him... Now.." Helen looks around. "Where is Keith." 

Lance gets a miniature heart attack. Did he leave? Did they force him to leave? He needs him here! "Yeah where is he?"

Veronica points towards the backdoor. "He went outside." 

Lance immediately walks past the people in the room. He needs Keith! Lance opens the door and walks outside. When he closes the door he hears that the people inside started whispering again. But he doesn't care. She looks around and sees Keith.

All the children of the family are now around him wanting his attention. Lance smiles. 

And Keith is smiling as well.

Keith has Mia on his lap and Vera is now hanging on his neck. The others are sitting or standing next to him. 

Hugo wants to sit on Keith's lap as well next to Mia.  
"Tio Keith? Are okay now?" 

Tio.. they are calling him tio..

But Mia is not giving up her V.I.P spot on Keith's lap. Never will she do that.   
"Hugo No! He's my new brother not yours!!" 

Brother.. she called him new brother. 

"He's my new brother too! Can I sit on his lap?" Luis asks. 

"Mhhhh fine." 

Keith is laughing. They are calling him tio or brother. Lance almost forgot what happened just a moment ago. This is what he had hoped for. Love.. 

"Hey Keith.. see I knew you where good with kids."

All the children turn around and run towards Lance. Only Mia doesn't run because that will mean she has to give up her spot on Keith's lap... And that is unacceptable. 

"Hey Lance.. how did it go?" Keith asks really worried as the children jump towards Lance and make him fall down. 

Lance can't answer Keith's question because the children want attention first.

"Lance!! Keith told us you are his princess!! We said you would be a prince and not a princess of course!" 

"You two are going to marry someday!!" 

"We don't care that you two are both boys!" 

"Yeah Keith said you made him happy! And if you are happy we are happy!!" 

"We love you Lance!" 

As they say that Lance can only smile. But a single tear escapes his eyes as well. It feels so good to be loved. He doesn't feel like a failure if he's with these kids. He feels like he's a role model. The role model he always was. 

"I love you all too."

Lance succeeds in standing up and walking towards Keith. "Keith.." 

Keith doesn't care if there are children watching them. They are probably used to it anyway. He rushes towards Lance and pulls him in for a hug. This is the first time today he wants to hug and the first time he enjoyes it. Lance folds his arms around Keith as well. They don't say anything and the children are quiet for a moment. But the Keith goes in for a kiss and all the children fake gag and make other weird sounds. 

Only Mia and Anabel think it's cute. Mia watches too much Disney and Anabel is just a lot more mature. But a full on make out is a bit too much for her.

The kiss ends and Lance looks apologetic towards the children... But he really liked the kiss. "Let's go back inside.. It's getting too cold for you all to stay here." 

"But the mean grown ups tio Lance! They where mean to you and Keef!" Hugo pouts and crosses his arms. 

"It will be okay Hugo.. we can handle it. But your tio is right it's getting too cold outside." Keith says to the little boy. 

They all are a bit mad and don't want to see their parents now. But they are getting a bit cold. So they listen and go inside with Lance and Keith

As they walk inside Veronica notices them first. Inside the people have been arguing some more. But Helen was clear. They won't do anything about the situation and they will respect it. 

But most of them are not really planning on giving attention to Keith. He's kind of the reason this is all happening. And of course because of him Lance will never go back to Cuba. But.. 

"Selina Liana Percy! You all look like you need a nice blanket. Lance Keith can you help me get enough blankets. Who's idea was it to send them outside!" Veronica is already searching for enough blankets for all the kids. A couple of Lance's aunts and uncles look at her like she did something wrong. And that's probably talking to the two who are different. 

But Keith and Lance help her anyway. They make sure everyone has a nice blanket and Veronica says that she'll make a nice cup of hot chocolate for everyone of them. 

Mia can't stand it that Keith and Lance don't have a blanket. They where outsider too! They need to be warm and comfy just like them!   
She opens her blanket and says. "Lancy come here! And Keith sit next to Luis. Then you both will sit next to each other and us!"

"Yes good plan Mia!" Luis folds his blanket a bit too just like Mia for Keith. 

Keith and Lance look at them with appreciation and walk towards the couch they are sitting on. 

"Thank you both. Now it will be a lot warmer." Lance says as he sits down. Keith sits down next to him and as the blanket are placed on them as well, he grabs Lance's hand and holds it tight. He does this so Lance will know he will never let go just like Lance said to him. He doesn't care what his family thinks because some of them do still love Lance for who he is. Those are the people that really count. And yes it's sad and fucked up that you do infact love these people and you don't want to lose them.. but Keith realizes now that it's more worth being who you are with a couple people that do love you. Then hating yourself and hiding things for people you love... But they only love the fake you. 

"They don't like it." Lance says in Keith's ear. 

Keith looks towards Lance. "I noticed. Do they.. want you out?" 

"No.. they love me. They respect it but do not agree with it. But they don't want me to go."

"Thank God.... I can't believe this happened.." 

"Me neither but it did. I hate it but it did. Now we will have to make them see that we are just meant to be." Lance smiles at the last part. 

"You where there for me since the beginning Lance.. I will be there for you now.. and I'll never stop." 

Lance lays his head on Keith's shoulder. "I love you so much... I'm sorry that you have to go though this too." 

"Don't you dare to be sorry for me. This hurts but for you... I've imagined how it feels a hundredth times before, but I never felt it. But I know it must hurt you so much more." 

The people in the room watch them whisper and being all cuddly. It looks so weird to them. Disgusting.. disgraceful... Weird. But the one hating this the most.

Dylan. 

He looks at it and literally want to kick Keith out of this house. And he wouldn't care where Lance would go. That fucker doesn't even care that his family doesn't like this. Your family is supposed to agree with who you are dating! And if not FAMILY FIRST. But no... Not to Lance. No no no no. He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't fucking care about them anymore! Keith is soooo much better! 

He's not letting this happen. Maybe if he can convince Lance that Keith is a bad person. Maybe he'll come back to them. He would just date a normal girl and not Keith or any guy! 

Dylan stands up and walks towards the two ohhh so cuddly and perfect couple.. arg Dylan cringes even at the thought of that. Perfect couple my ass!   
"Lance.. you know damn fucking well you can better stop this nonsense. You aren't gay!" 

Helen tries to stop her son.  
"Dylan.. stop I already told you we will respect this. Now can we stop arguing about this."

"No.. I'm not letting this happen. I'm not!! Letting a fucking guy like Keith because my brother in law as long as I can stop this!" 

"Dylan there is nothing wrong with this!" Veronica shouts. 

Keith and Lance don't know now what to do. They just want to hold each other and ignore all the shouting. 

"Everything is wrong with this shit!!" 

"Dylan you're exaggerating." Carlos joins his wife in protecting Lance and Keith. 

"Oh believe me I'm not. That guy is the devil! everybody knows at school! The first day of school Lance and I saw him throw a freshman on the ground because he said something to him. Then he goes and assaulted another guy almost breaking his bones! I've heard what he did before we got to school! People saw him drinking and doing drugs.. and of course they saw him beating a whole group of guys unconscious. And the rumors are even worse. Stealing, raping people. And who knows what he did more!" 

Dylan steps closer towards Keith.   
"No likes you and that is for a good reason Mr rich boy. I don't care who's fucking brother you are... You are the devil himself like everyone says you are." 

Keith... Doesn't know what to do. He looks at Dylan not able to say anything. He did make it a lot worse then it really was.. but Keith knows he wasn't a saint. But he stopped doing all of those things! 

"Keith.. is this true.." Helen asks. Veronica looks at Keith.. like she was wrong. She thought she had a good knowledge about how people are.. but this time she was wrong. 

"I.. I.. I'm sorry I." Keith just fears for his.. everything right now. 

Lance turned into stone. Yes Keith wasn't a saint. But he wasn't as bad as that.. Dylan had promised not to tell.. he promised it. 

"Keith.. out! I want you out of this house. I could look over the fact you are a guy..  but I will not have a criminal in my house." She walks towards Luis to get him away from Keith. 

Keith stands up. He regrets his whole life now. If he where just not fucking stupid and told Shiro he was gay from the moment he knew.. everything would've been alright.   
"I didn't.. I"

"Keith it will be better if you leave. I don't want you in my house either." 

"Rafeal.. I shiro.. he."   
Rafeal looks up at Shiro's name. How does Keith..?

"No! No he's not fucking going anywhere!" Lance stands up and doesn't give Rafeal anytime to think. 

Lance grabs Dylan by his shirt and says to him. "You are so unbelievably fucked up you know that right!! Keith has been through hell and fucking back! Buut nooo believe the gossip!" 

"Lance let your brother go.." 

"No mama. I thought thay being kind would work because he's just a moody teenager. But I was wrong! Keith has never hurt someone that badly and the gossip isn't true. He has the highest grade in most classes and is just trying his best. I was the first to see that! I was his first real friend! Buuut noo Keith is the devil huh. Dylan you just said nobody likes you to a guy that had more pain in his life then we all together. And you say he's the devil. Fuck you Dylan." 

Dylan looks at Lance in shock.  
"I..I" 

"I.. I I don't give a fuck what you say anymore Dylan. Cause it's wrong and you don't think about other people. Now just fucking say sorry, if you are capable of even doing that of course. And another thing.. I hope you know I'm not forgiving you that quickly for breaking the promise." 

It's quite for a moment. 

But then Dylan shouts.   
"I hate you!" 

And runs upstairs. 

But Lance doesn't care. Of course he loves Dylan and of course it hurst that Dylan said I hate you.. but this was too far. You can't just let everything slip what he does. 

Lance turns around to see if Keith is okay... He's done with today.   
"Keith stays.. and we will go upstairs. Goodnight." 

Lance grabs Keith's hand and walks away. He's mad and heartbroken his brother said I hate you. He has said it before but then they both knew those words didn't mean anything. But now it feels different. 

"Lance I.." 

"Shhst it's okay. You aren't the devil baby. Lets just go to my room. Only the two of us." 

\----------------------------------------------------

She had watched everything. Her grandson saying he was in a relationship with a man. His parents and her son taking him with them to talk to him. The arguments and the fighting. And now the accusations that Keith is actually a bad person. 

But the most important thing she saw was. 

The love in Lance's eyes towards Keith when he told them the news. The love in Lance's towards Keith eyes when he had to go with his parents, even though he had to have one of the worst conversations you can have a moment later.   
The love in Lance's eyes for Keith when he asked where Keith was the moment he and his parents walked into the room after their talk.   
And now the love in Lance's eyes when he defended Keith. 

And for her... That is all what matters. 

And by how Lance defended Keith she is sure the accusations are nothing but gossip. 

She looks at her family, especially towards the ones who are against Lance's lover. She shakes her head and stands up from her chair. 

She hasn't said anything in hours because she was taking it all in. And it seems like her family didn't even notice. 

It was a lot.. and she didn't expect it. Bit only one thing matters for her. 

Rafeal notices that his mother stands up from her chair and starts to walk towards the hallway.  
"Mama? You don't have to walk there all on your own. If you want to go to bed we can help you."

"I don't need your help. But I do need to go to my el nieto." 

"Mama..I" 

"No Rafeal. I want to go alone." 

"Of course mama." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Well.. fuck today." Lance falls down on his bed. 

"Agree. I'm so sorry Lance." 

"You don't need to say sorry.. I just thought it would go better. I was to naive. I thought that they.." All the frustration and the sadness now slams into Lance. Earlier he wanted to stay strong...but now everything is getting too much. 

Tears start to roll over Lance's cheeks. It's so unfair. He just wants to love someone nothing more. 

Why is it so bad!?

Why don't they see how much he cares about Keith. 

Why is Dylan being a fucking bitch! 

Keith notices the tears and immediately sits down next to Lance. He whipes with his hands Lance's tears from his face. He doesn't want tears on his pretty boyfriend's face. "Lance you can cry.. it's okay to cry. I'm here. I'll always be here." 

Lance lays his head down on Keith's shoulder. Tears streaming down his face and making unholy crying sounds. Even downstairs they hear it.."

"I love you Lance.. I love you so much."

"I .. Lov.. ouu to." Lance says sniffing. But Keith understands him and holds Lance even closer. 

The hug for a while.

But they get interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Carino.." 

Lance looks up to see if it's really her.  
"Abuela..?" 

"No estés triste carino. Te daré abrazos y besos " She walks towards the bed and sits in between Keith and Lance. As soon as she sits down she grabs Lance and holds him tight. "I don't care Lance." 

"What.." 

"I love you Lance.. I love who you are and I will never judge you for loving someone. You have my blessings to love this boy here." With the last sentence she pulls in Keith for a hug as well. 

"You mean?" 

"I mean that I'm proud of you. You have found a fine man and did it because of love. I love you so much carino. And from I just heard Keith loves you maybe even more." 

Tears start to come out again. Lance can't stop with crying. His abuela! His abuela... Is okay with this. She doesn't care.. she loves him! She loves him for who he is!

Keith doesn't even mind this hug. It's perfect. It's full of love. "See Lance.. not everyone doesn't like us together." 

"O dear no.. it seems like Veronica, Carlos and Hila are taking your side as well. And of course the children all love you two. " The older woman smiles. "Keith.. welcome to the family. Please forgive my family for being so.. rude. I'm sure they will all love you someday." 

"It's okay ma'am.. you don't need to say sorry." Keith says. 

"Nonsense. My family has hurt both of you. So I have to say sorry."

Lance looks towards his abuela.  
"Abuela.. thank you so much." 

"No problem child. I saw how much you loved this boy and I can't ignore love. I never was old fashioned of course.. if my sister was your abuela.. oh don't even want to think what she would do."   
She turns towards Keith as Lance sofly cries in his abuela's arms. "So Keith.. tell me a bit more about yourself. We didn't have much time to talk. And now we will be family it will be good to talk." 

Keith smiles at her. She is already his favourite person if he doesn't count Lance. "I'm not that.. interesting." 

"Keith my dear.. you can tell me anything.."

"Well.. I'm Keith.. senior at school. Good grades,, but bad reputation. I did somethings wrong in the past but I'm over that phase. I live with my brother.. don't have any parents." 

"You don't?" The woman says quite shocked. 

"No.. they left me.. both of them. I got left behind and adopted. But they regretted adopting me and did some stuff to send me back. But their son found out about it and took me in instead. He got disowned but he says it was worth it." Keith doesn't know why. But it feels like he can tell this woman everything. 

"What kind of horrible person does something like that. Please say to your brother that I respect him a lot and thank him for taking you in." She says with a smile. 

Keith nods. He can't ever not do something this woman asks from him. 

"Hey.."   
The three people on the bed look up and see Veronica standing in the doorway. Carlos and Hila stand behind her. Veronica smiles and asks.  
"Can we come in?" 

"Of course dear." Their abuela says. 

Both Hila and Veronica walk towards Lance and Keith and hug then both. Again Keith doesn't mind it at all. 

Carlos walks towards Keith and looks him in the eye. Then he says with a smile. "Take care of Lance okay. Don't want him to cry because of a break up again." 

Keith smiles back.   
"Believe me.. I'm not planning on ever letting him go."

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 25.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> First of all thank you all soo much for all the comments. And I quite enjoyed that you all got frustrated because it went wrong for Lance. 
> 
> And for the ones that saw it coming. Bravo. Thought I hid it well. 
> 
> But no way I'm letting Lance go through this alone. He has the kids. His abuela. Veronica, Carlos and Hila. And of course.. Keith. It's not much.. but it's something.
> 
> Hope to see even more comments. Pleaaasee give me comments. Love comments. Comments are life. 
> 
> And hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> See you next chapter!!


	26. Gifts.

Yesterday was the worst day of Lance's life. No day will probably be worse. 

He is so thankful that there are at least a couple people that don't mind him being with Keith. Even after they left Keith and him alone he was still crying.. he didn't know if that was because of joy or sadness. He was so happy they and especially his abuela still love him for who he is. 

The opinion of his abuela is most important. She's the one that build this family, with her husband of course. But he past away some time ago. He knows he wouldn't have liked his sexuality. He was a strict man, but not a bad man. Lance really liked it when he read a book with him or played a board game. 

Lance wakes up early the next morning. He sees that he is still in Keith's arms. He's happy for a second but then he remembers the day before. 

He slowly tries while not to wake Keith of course to get out of his grip. Why did they decide to sleep in the same bed.. when Lance has a bed for one person. His neck hurts and he can't feel his arms anymore. But okay.. he did need the hugs and cuddles from Keith, so it's worth it.   
While Lance tries to untangle himself he almost falls a couple of times, but after a few minutes he is standing next to his bed all free to go where he wants to go. 

He is scared to look in the mirror.   
1 he hasn't done his routine yesterday! He can already feel the pimples coming up everywhere! Disgusting! He needs to cover it up in a minute before Keith wakes up. 

And 2 he must have red eyes and he must be swollen everywhere because of the crying. 

He feels like he's dying   
Maybe Thor can slam dunk him with his hammer.. he wouldn't mind to go that way.

But okay.. he can't leave Keith behind. So he has to stay alive. 

A moment later Lance is standing in front of the mirror anyway. He's still dressed in his formal dinner outfit. He didn't feel like changing his clothes for bed, Keith is probably still wearing his clothes as well. But he was right.. he looks like shit. He's all swollen and mushy. He just can not let Keith see him like this. It's literally not allowed. 

Lance steps into the shower to get rid of all his troubles... And grossness. 

Keith wakes after Lance left the room. He has some troubles first recognizing where he is, but he soon sees that he's in Lance's room.   
It doesn't take him long to remember the day before. That makes him want to lie down and go back to sleep again. Not having to deal with this for s little longer sounds really nice. 

But he can't. He and Lance have to go through this. Maybe because of his grandmother it will be a lot better.. Keith can only hope. His abuela sounds like a woman with power in this family. If they all see that she is accepting their relationship, maybe.. just maybe more will follow her and accept it as well. 

He's grateful they didn't throw Lance out. And Keith is grateful they respect that he's not straight. But Lance deserves so much more. He deserves to be hugged by his mother with her saying they where waiting for this moment because they already knew. He deserves that his father pats him on the back and says that he's proud of him.   
He deserves to have a family smiling at him and definitely not frowning. 

Keith doesn't know what to do exactly. He can't just say to them that they are all assholes who should just fuck off. But he can't stay quiet right!

Maybe Shiro knows what to do? But he needs Lance to give him permission to tell him first. All their friends need to know at some point what happened though. They can help Lance with it and be there for him. 

Lance isn't gone for too long. Keith is just sitting on the bed in his formal clothes as the door opens and Lance walks in. He's wearing a bathrobe and has a towel on his head. 

Lance jumps a bit as he sees Keith. "O yeah you're here. Don't look!" 

"Why not?" Keith asks a but confused. It's not like he's naked. 

Lance looks a bit embarrassed... But of course cute in Keith's eyes. Lance looks towards his hands and plays a bit with his own fingers. "I'm not prett.. eh wait not handsome!" 

Keith stands up from the bed. "What?"

Lance avoids Keith's eyes. "I'm not handsome. I just got out of the shower. I'm sure I have some pimples on my face. And I'm puffy and mushy. So don't look at me." 

Keith's eyes soften but he has some frustration in hos eyes as well. How dares Lance to call himself mushy. And what pimples?! "Lance.." Keith stands up and starts to walk towards his boyfriend. 

Lance holds out his hands in front of him to keep Keith away. "Noo... Don't look! And no touching!" 

But Keith forces his way through and succeeds to pull Lance in for a hug. "Lance would you believe me if I said that I think you are pretty like this." 

Lance shakes his head. 

"Lance.. you are the most beautiful person in this world for me." 

"Liar.. Hunk is more beautiful then me." 

"Not to me. Hunk is of course our beautiful boy.. but I think you are far more pretty." 

"Shut up." Lance says finally giving in to the hug. 

The two of them stay still in each other's arms for a while. They have no idea how long exactly but it was a long time. Till Keith remembers something. This is almost like... Keith starts to blush. 

Lance notices this and asks  
"What's wrong?" 

"This is like I dream I had sometime ago. But it doesn't matter." 

"Okay?" Lance breaks off the hug and smiles at Keith. "Well I'm glad you dream about me." 

"Yeah... It was great! Now ehh.." 

Lance stares at Keith for a moment.   
"It was a wet dream was it?" 

"I.. I.. yeah." 

Lance slaps Keith on his arm.   
"How dare you!" 

"I'm sorry! I was a confused gay guy who had the biggest crush on you!" 

"Pervert!" 

"I'm sorry okay.." Keith whines. 

The door of the room opens. Both Keith and Lance immediately turn their heads towards the door and see Helen in the doorway.   
"Boys..? Oh huh did I interrupt?" 

"No mama! Nothing going on. Did you need something?" 

Helen looks at her son and his... Boy.. friend. Keith starts to look away, if she came in the room an second earlier it may have looked like he was trying to get Lance in bed. Even though it wouldn't even be smart to do so. Keith already thought Helen or someone else could walk in any moment. 

"Veronica made me come get you two for breakfast. She and abuela have been in the kitchen for a while now."

"Sounds great mama we'll be down in a minute." 

"Good.." She turns around without a second glance at the two boys. And she really doesn't want to see that boy in her son's room for a moment longer. Who knows what they did last night. Disgraceful..   
She closes the door and breathes in.. and out. No Helen. It's your son. Both disgraceful about him. Just his choice nothing more. 

As Lance and Keith hear Lance's mother walk down the stairs they let out a deep breath as well. Keith turns towards Lance to look at him and grabs his hand. "You okay?" 

"Yeah just expected this to go differently." 

"How?" 

"You know.. her waking us up with a smile. Making a aww sound as she sees us cuddling in my tiny bed... That hurt a lot btw." Lance places his hand in his neck and moves his neck around a bit. 

"I wasn't that comfortable either. But it was worth it in the end." 

They both smile but the Lance's smile fades into a smirk. "Still think you're a pervert." 

"And you aren't? I'm sure you must have some fantasies." Keith takes a step closer towards his lover and places his head in Lance's neck. 

"Noopppee!" 

Keith laughs a bit. "Liar. Just tell me you fantasise about me." 

"Nope never happened!" 

Keith looks up.   
"Not even when we.." 

But before Keith can finish his sentence Lance places his hand over his mouth and says. "Lets just get some breakfast handsome." 

"Alright.."

\----------------------------------------------------

"There is my nieto and the one who needs to take care of him." 

"Abuela... He's not my babysitter.. he's my boyfriend." 

"Same thing carino." The older woman smiles and puts the plates on the table. "We'll eat soon. Keith please help me for a moment. It's a bit heavy." 

Keith can hear that Lance's Abuela is trying her best to speak the best English she can do with her little training. Probably so he can understand it as well. He appreciates that. He doesn't take Spanish at school so he has no idea what they say if they do speak Spanish here. Maybe he'll learn in as he's here for some time, but that will take a while. She doesn't know all the words and sometimes it comes out a bit weird, but she's doing great. 

"Of course ma'am." Keith says as he follows her towards the kitchen to help her carry stuff to the table. 

"Call me abuela Keith." She says with a smile. 

Keith never had a grandmother.. wel he probably does or did have one, but he never knew her. Lance is getting excited as well. Keith may call his abuela his own abuela!! He loves that woman! 

As Keith walks into the kitchen he gets a plate full of food pushed into his hands. Veronica seems busy making the best meal she doesn't even hear Keith and abuela coming in. 

"Don't bother her.. it's for your own good." The older woman says. 

"Alright.. I won't" Keith is kind of scared about what would happen if he did start talking to her.

"She already sent Carlos out of the kitchen. He's waking up the children now." She walks out with some drinks and Keith follows her hoping he won't drop the food in his hands. As they return to the table he places everything in his hands down. Abuela places everything down the way she seems fit. She even made some decorations. 

Keith looks over towards his boyfriend. He is holding his baby sister. Mia is very interested in the Christmas tree standing in the room. It was already beautiful in her eyes before, but now there are presenta underneath thee. And well.. Mia likes those. Keith didn't even see the mountain of gifts earlier, how he missed it.. he has no idea. There must be gifts for everyone in the family under there. They will be here after breakfast to open the gifts. 

He doesn't care if there is a gift for him too underneath there. He just wants to give Lance his gift and be done with it. He didn't put it underneath there though. He will give it in person. Maybe Lance will like it if be acts like santa put it in his bag? 

Keith walks closer towards the two siblings looking at the thee. "Hey Mia do you like it?" 

"Keithy!! Big tree has Santa's gifts underneath!" 

"Yes I see.. do you think Santa gave you gifts as well?" Keith asks. Lance loves how Keith is interacting with his little sister. He can't help but hope he'll act like this with a kid of their own someday...  

"Many presents!!" Mia is really excited. But can you blame her she's two. 

"Lance? Can you help me pick out my clothes?" They all turn around and see Luis holding a couple clothing hangers with some more fancy clothing on them. 

Lance holds out Mia. "Keith hold her for a second."

Keith can't say no. So he hesitantly takes Mia in his arms. Is he doing this right? Ehhhhhh. 

"I'll be back in a minute." Lance looks how Keith is holding her and chuckles. "No baby.. like this." He places Keith's arms just right so his little sister won't fall or be uncomfortable. 

"Oh.." Is the only thing Keith can say. He has never held a child before okay so don't judge him.   
Lance smiles and walks after his little brother. Now Keith is alone with Mia. 

"Keith?" 

"Yes..?"

"Do you think Santa is giving you gifts?" 

No.. why would he deserve that. Keith knows Santa isn't real.. but if he was. "Maybe Mia. We'll see okay." 

"I think you will get a lot of gifts!" Mia smiles. 

Keith walks with Mia in his arms towards the couch and sits down. She frees herself from Keith's arms and stands up. She notices Keith's hair... And it looks ugly. Didn't he even brush his hair after waking up! He's a prince! Princes hair needs to be perfect! So Mia starts going through Keith's hair with her hands. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asks. 

"I'm making you pretty for Lance!" 

"Well.. okay?" 

Not soon after Lance walks into the room with a now dressed Luis next to him.  
He sees Mia playing with Keith's hair and his heart skips a beat. It's just too precious! Keith sees Lance smiling at him and looks away embarrassed.  

Veronica walks out of the kitchen with the last plate of food. It smells so damn delicious both Keith and Lance look up with their mouths watering. She immediately moves the plate to the side and says "You two better not eat this before the others are here!" 

Lance smoothly walks towards the plate. "Ohhh Veronica.. we would never!" 

She frowns and places the plate on the table and walks towards the kitchen to get her phone. That was a mistake... Lance grabs four of the pastries. One for Keith one for Mia one for Luis and of course one for himself. 

Keith can't hold in his laughter. Lance quickly shuts him up by putting the pastry in his mouth so he can't laugh. "Keith.. you'll get us caught. Sooo shhst." 

"Give me Lancy." Mia tries to get the pastry out of Lance's hand.. but of course she's to short to actually reach it. So Lance gives it to her and then to Luis. 

"You!!" 

Lance freezes and turns around. 

"You are all unbelievable! 

Veronica stands there with her arms crossed. She shakes her head and walks towards the one that did the deed. The one and only mastermind behind this crime. "Lance I swear you will never change."

"Veronica.. please don't hurt me!" Lance starts to run away and Mia and Luis follow him even though they don't have to run. "Veronica! Come on. See this as a compliment! I just like your cooking sooo much that I couldn't stay away from it!" 

Veronica runs after him. "Come here you little..!!" 

"Veronica have mercy!!!"   
Lance runs towards Keith and hides behind him. "Keith protect me!!"

"Hey Don't bring me into this." 

"It's your job to protect me Keith!" 

"We will protect you too Lance!" Both Mia and Luis shout. They both stand next to Keith so they make a wall in between Veronica and Lance. 

"The criminals are working together!" Veronica points towards all three. But then she gets a idea. "Keeeitthh." 

Lance lets out a gasp  
"Don't you dare Veronica!" 

"Keeitth. Do you want another one?"   
She puts the plate underneath Keith's nose. The aroma forces his way to his nose and Keith's mouth starts to water again. "Well just join my side and you can have another one." 

"Ha! Veronica are you that stupid that you are actually thinking my boyfriend will betray me!" 

"I'm sorry Lance." 

"What.." 

Keith steps out of the way and picks up one of the pastries and puts it in his mouth. 

"Traitor!!!" 

Veronica attacks. But they all laugh as Veronica pins down Lance to the ground.   
"Get of mee!!" 

"No just say you will never do it again! And that I'm much stronger then you." 

"You're not! 

Lance tries to push his sister off of him... But he can't. Keith can't help but laugh, it just looks so funny. Mia was a bit mad about Keith betraying her brother.. but Keith just gave her a piece of the delicious pastry and they where friends again. 

Rafeal Mcclain walks into the room seeing his two children acting like little children. The other two of his children are laughing with... Keith. He rolls his eyes and says.  
"Okay enough. Get off of each other."

"Papi we where just playing!" 

"So.. not in my house. You will hurt yourself and then you two will cry again." 

"Papi that happened when we where little!" 

Carlos walks in with hugo in his arms and Selina and Liana walk behind him.   
He sees his wife holding down his brother in law.. and he starts getting flashbacks to the horrible moment he had to suffer exactly like Lance is now.. he shivers and places down Hugo to at least try to help Lance get away from his wife. "Veronica honey.. I think you're squishing him." 

Marco and Hila also walk into the room. Hila is holding Angela who is crying because she's getting hungry. Marco stops to look at Veronica on top of Lance.. he doesn't even want to know. 

Veronica isn't getting off of Lance.. he stole and that's something she cannot accept or forgive.... And she likes holding him down. What!! She's the oldest she has to do things like this to her siblings, that's like in the job prescription. 

Carlos sighs and looks towards Marco and Hila. "Little help here." 

Marco groans but says.  
"Fine.." 

Hila looks at the crying baby in her hands. Then she sees two beautiful free arms perfect for holding her child till she has freed her brother in law. "Keith hold her for a moment will you." 

Without any time to react Keith gets Angela pushed into his arms. What is with this family and pushing children into his arms! Marco looks at what is happening.. he can't stop it or anything, but he would rather not have Keith holding his baby girl. But he can't do anything about it now. He has to free Lance first. 

Keith sits down on the couch with the little girl in his arms as the three try to push off Veronica. He looks at the crying baby... Or is she not a baby anymore? When is the time to not call a baby a baby anymore? Keith has absolutely no idea.. he'll just call her a baby. She's small and squishy.. so she's a baby.   
She is still crying and Keith has no idea what to do. "Hey.. eh.. don't cry." 

She doesn't even react at all.

Luis and Mia see that Keith is struggling. They sit next to him. Mia only stares at the child. She wants to play with her but mama said she has to wait another couple months for that. Luis is trying to help Keith by saying "maybe she's hungry."

Well it isn't like he can feed her.. but maybe. Without thinking Keith holds his pinky finger in front of Angela's mouth. And she starts sucking on it. He has no idea why he did it.. and it feels kind of weird. But she did stop with crying.. that's good right? 

Angela opens her eyes and sees the new person holding her... She doesn't know this person. But he does look friendly, so she smiles at the new person. 

Keith immediately loves her.. she's so adorable! He smiles back at the baby and she starts to giggle with his pinky in her mouth.

The 5 people down on the floor look up as they hear the giggling. If Lance was a cartoon he would have those heart eyes. Veronica, Hila and Carlos all say awwww. But Marco wants murder. Another person his little baby boo boo smiles at before she smiled at him!! And it's Keith of all people...   
He walks towards Keith and grabs Angela. "Angela! Baby come on.. him! You chose him over me? Come on carino smile baby boo." 

But she starts crying again instead. Not because of Marco but because she doesn't have someone in her mouth now Keith's pinky is gone. But Marco doesn't know that and he starts crying as well. "Hilllaaa why doesn't she liikee mee!!" 

Angela stops with crying and looks confused at her father. Why is he crying? She's the only one that is supposed to be crying? Is papa hungry? Or is he sad? Nooo papa don't be sad! "Baba?" 

Everybody looks in shock towards the little girl.. did she just say papa? Marco starts to tear up again. "Angela!! Baby carino! HILLAA She said papa! She does love me!!" 

Hila rushes towards her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. "That's my girl." 

Lance.. who is finally free of the wrath of his sistee walks towards the couch his boyfriend is sitting on and sits down next to him. "Angela likes you.. you're good with children. Maybe you need some more experience but they always like you. Oh and Marco only grabbed her out of your hands because he was jealous.. not because he didn't trust you or anything." 

"I get that.." Keith smiles. "You would also be jealous if this happened to you.." 

"I would nooot!" 

"Yes you would. Lance I.."

Abuela walks out of the kitchen and says "Everybody come eat!" Before Keith can finish what he was about to say. He was about to say... he would actually like starting a family with Lance. Seeing Lance cuddle with the kid and playing with them. Him getting jealous because the kid gave somebody else more attention. He's not really sure about how to raise a kid.. but is anyone sure about these things. 

So yeah.. he would love to start a family with Lance in the future. 

Everybody cheers except for Keith.. this was the perfect moment to tell Lance he would like to adopt someday.. But noo all they can think about is food. Well the food is awesome so he can't really blame them.   
Lance stands up and holds out his hand so he can pull up Keith. Keith happily takes Lance's offer and is pulled up by him.

Helen and Rafeal look for a second to their son and his.. boyfriend. They do look happy.. but a relationship like this won't last right? But it's okay if their son wants this now. He'll see someday that a girl is much better to marry. 

They all sit around the table waiting for the last two to sit down. Carlos had asked if Percy would go get his tio Dylan. He of course immediately went towards Dylan's room to go and get him. 

Now the family is waiting for them.. but it takes a while. They are sick of waiting.  
Rafeal is getting a bit frustrated. "Where are those two boys." 

"Lance should you and I go and look?" Carlos asks.

"Maybe Veronica should join us.. she'll get him out of his room." Lance jokes knowing he will get bruises after what happened a moment ago. 

"I'll be happy to help" Veronica says. 

Poor Dylan. 

The three of them rush out and walk up the stairs towards Dylan's room. This leaves Keith alone with the others.. but he has Hila here. She's nice to him. And okay Marco isn't the worst, maybe they'll get along someday. 

"Keeitthh?" 

"Yes Hugo." 

"Can you drive?" He asks. 

Keith doesn't know why Hugo would ask something like that. "Eh.. yes." 

Now Selina and Liana get excited as well.  "You need to drive us to a real American mall! We can all go!" Selina says. 

"We just need to see more of America before we leave." Liana really wants to buy some things in the many stores. 

He can not drive them! His car... He can't let them see his car yet! Maybe they will think he's some spoiled rich guy.   
"I don't think.." 

"Great idea girls.." Noo abuela don't do this to me! "I'm sure Keith knows a lot of nice places to visit here. Our first time in America has to be memorable." 

Marco looks away and says quietly so hopefully nobody can hear him. "It already is.. for not so good reasons." 

"Sounds like a great idea. We'll look for some places. Keith? Did you come here with a car?" Helen asks. Keith nods as a response. 

"Alright then you can drive some people.   
And we have a car.. but we need to hire another car so we can all go."

Keith does not like where this is going. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The three all walk up the stairs. When they get to Dylan's room they see Percy sitting in front of the door. 

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Veronica asks. 

"Tio Dylan won't open the door tia Veronica. He locked it when I knocked on his door." 

"Gilipollas" Veronica walks towards the door and knocks on the door. "Dylan open up. We're going to eat breakfast!" 

"We'll eat it without you if you don't come downstairs." Lance says. 

It's silent and Percy doesn't like this. "Tio Lance do something! Don't want to eat without tio Dylan." 

Now Carlos is going to try. "Dylan open up!" 

It's silent for a moment but then Dylan shouts from the other side of the door.  
"Fuck off!"

"Dylan do not talk to us like that!! No seas un idiota y abrir la puerta"  
Veronica now not only just knockes on the door. Lance is sure People downstairs can hear her rage. And that the door doesn't appreciate being slammed against. 

"Fine!!" 

They hear Dylan standing up. How could he still be sleeping. A moment later the door opens. They see Dylan with a massive bed head. He has really dark circles underneath his eyes and is wearing some weird clothing. 

"Wow.. hermanito did you even sleep?" Lance asks.

Dylan ignores him. Cause fuck Lance. 

"Look I know you don't like me. But I'm starting to get worried." Lance says stepping closer to Dylan. 

"Yeah me too Dylan. You shouldn't go to bed so late. You have to have a goodnight sleep." Veronica says. 

Dylan slips past Lance and still ignores him. But he does answer Veronica. "Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I just spent to much time on my phone last night. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Carlos asks. 

"It's comfortable. Now can we go downstairs."

"Alright sleepyhead." Veronica smiles and goes through Dylans messy hair. "Breakfast is going to be delicious. And after that the whole family will arrive for the gifts."  
Lance is excited to give Keith his gift. He's sure Keith will love it. He knows that Keith doesn't have it yet for some reason. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was unbelievable fantastic! The sweets the bread the fruit. Veronica and Abuela have outdone themselves big time. It was a little awkward because his parents and Dylan didn't really talk to Keith, and they avoided talking to Lance as well. But they had a good conversation with the others so why bother. 

And.. Lance loved holding Keith's hand underneath the table. He's sure that they all notices them doing that, but who cares. 

Now it's almost time to open up the gifts. The whole family is here after sleeping in a hotel. The children are getting excited but also impatient. They jump up and down and look at all the gifts with puppy eyes. Vera and Hugo both walk towards their abuela and Vera asks. "es casi la hora?" 

"Sí, así es. We just need to wait for Keith." 

"Yeah where are he?" Veronica asks."

Carlos leans in and whispers. He does this because then the children won't hear him. "He is probably getting Lance's gift." Most children here still believe in Santa. You can't just say out loud that they are bringing their own gifts. 

A moment later Keith walks into the room holding something behind his back, he does this of course for the Santa believers so they won't know he bought it and not Santa.

Lance looks up and sees Keith walk in.  
"There you are. You made us wait Keith." 

"Sorry.." Keith sits down next to Lance and sees all the children immediately look at their parents like.. can we open them?

The parents nod and they all attack the mountain of gifts. The parents laugh a bit but then look for which gift is for who. And of course if there is a gift for them.   
Keith looks at Lance who is looking at the Children. Should he just give it now? Probably yes. 

Keith touches Lance's shoulder to get his attention. He puts the gift on Lance's lap and says. "For you." 

Lance's eyes light up and quickly kisses Keith on the cheek. "Thank you Keith.." 

"You don't even know what's in there." 

"Yes but.. I already love it." 

"Just open the thing." Keith says with a smile on his face. 

Lance starts unwrapping the paper from the gift. "alright alright don't have to pressure me." 

The wrapping paper comes off and Lance is quiet for a bit.. then he burst out into laughing. Keith has no idea why and looks at him confused. More people look at Lance weird.

Keith starts to look away. Does he not want it?  
"Aren't you.. happy? We could return it.. maybe you already bought it for yourself. How could I be so stupid, of course you already bought it for yourself." 

"Keith no no.. this is so funny! I love it." 

"Why is it funny? We both really looked forward to it coming out right?" 

"Juwp!! Here." Lance places his gift for Lance on Keith's lap.. it's the same size... Same shape. 

Keith already knows now why Lance laughed.. "oh.." He smiles as he unwraps the gift. A moment later they both have the newest Voltron book in their hands. This book was the subject of their first real conversation.. they waited for it to come out and it came out just before Christmas. 

They both start to laugh but then Lance leans against Keith's shoulder with his head. "Thanks you Keith. I love it." 

"I love it too.." 

Veronica sees now the same book laying on the two laps. "Did you two just give the same gift." 

Lance laughs as he says. "Yeah funny isn't it." 

"Cuuuttee!" 

"Veronica..!" Lance pouts and blushes because of the embarrassment.

"It's just true!" Veronica says as she walks towards her own children. They are calling her look at the gifts they got.  
Lance cuddles a bit closer into Keith and reads the backside of the book. Keith wants to read the backside too, but for some reason he can't keep his eyes off his boyfriend leaning against him. Quickly and hopefully it won't be awkward as someone could see it he kisses the side of Lance's head. 

Lance looks up and smiles. "You want attention too?" 

"Yes.." 

Lance leans in and gives Keith a quick kiss. Fully make out with each other isn't such a good idea when his whole family is here, especially with the kids here. But some people did saw them both kiss. Hila saw it and she thought it was adorable. She wanted to squeal.. but that wasn't such a good idea. 

Marco saw it as well.. he still doesn't really know what to think of this. He loves seeing his little brother happy... But is this the right way. Doesn't Lance want to go back to Cuba one day? Wouldn't that make him so much happier? 

A lot of aunts and uncles saw it as well. They just looked away as quickly as possible. They don't want to see it and they don't want it to be real. 

Vera and Anabel saw it too. While Vere fake gagged.. Anabel almost melted away because of the cuteness.

Then there is Dylan. He frowned and looks away. He hates this. This is ruining everything. He hates Keith so fucking much. Dylan grabs one of the presents with his name on his full with anger. He needs to break something.. and wrapping paper is a not so bad thing to tear apart in front of family.

It's a self made sweater.. what the fuck can he do with a self fucking made sweater. He hates everything! 

Dylan throws the sweater on the ground in front of him and says he has to go to the bathroom. 

As he walks out Lance looks at him. He knows Dylan is acting weird because of him and Keith. It's so clear he's upset. But he's upset without a reason so Lance can't say he really cares. Dylan just doesn't like Keith without having a single conversation. Well then he doesn't care that Dylan dislikes his boyfriend.. well he does care. But he won't change anything to get Dylan's approval. Even though he would love for Keith and Dylan to get along. 

Carlos walks towards Keith and Lance and gives them both a present. "Here it's from abuela. Keith you better be happy with this one. When Abuela heared you where coming she worked overtime to make yours." 

"I'm sure I'll love it." Keith says while Lance is already unpacking his. 

The both see that abuela made them her own personal sweater. And Keith isn't going to lie.. he actually likes it. Most of the time when you hear someone got a sweater made by their grandmother they say it sucks. But this one is actually nice! That woman is the definition of perfect isn't she? 

"Juwp I love it." Keith says with a smile and immediately pulls it over his head to wear it. 

Lance smiles and does the same thing.   
"Picture with out new sweaters?"

"Sure. I think Shiro will love it. Pidge will laugh but hey.." 

"She will be jealous. That's why she will laugh." 

"Justs take the picture Lance." 

Lance unlocks his phone and goes to his camera. They quickly make a couple pictures... Keith has his eyes closed in most of them.. Lance is not pleased. But one turned put pretty good, Lance will keep that one as background.

Lance- *picture sent*

Lance- Looook at us. 

Keith- Lance help me with changing my background. 

Lance- No! My background. And why are you texting me that... You could've just asked me in person. 

Keith- You're texting me too..

Pidge- He got u there Lance.

Pidge- You two look stupid. But look at what my dad bought. 

Pidge- *picture sent*

The picture is of Pidge in the most weird cringy Christmas sweater with a Christmas pun on it. Both Keith and Lance start to laugh when they see the picture.

Lance- And you said we looked stupid!!

Pidge- Shut it!

Hunk- I think it looks cute. 

Pidge- Don't even lie Hunk. 

Hunk- I'm not lying I swear. 

Lance- Yes he is.

Keith- Yes he is.

Shiro- Matt in the background is just perfect. 

Lance and Keith look better at the background of the pictures Pidge has sent. Matt is on it only wearing a sweater and Christmas underwear. 

Lance- He's beauty.

Keith- he's grace. 

Shiro- But guys happy Christmas. We couldn't reach you two at all yesterday. Too much to drink? 

Lance- Ehhh. 

Shiro- Did something happen? 

Keith looks at his boyfriend. It looks like he doesn't want to answer Shiro.   
"Lance you can just say you'll tell everyone later." 

"No they have to know.. it's just hard." 

Keith lays his hand down on Lance's knee. "If you're sure about this then tell them." 

Lance smiles and starts typing. 

Lance- Something did happen. 

Pidge- ??? 

Hunk- Is it bad? 

Hunk- Please don't let it be bad.. 

Lance- It's bad. 

Shiro- What happened? Are you two okay? 

Lance- It's starting to get better. 

Hunk- Oh no.. don't tell me it's the coming out thing. 

Lance- .... It's the coming out thing. I though it would be fine. And it is fine.. just not great. They respect my relationship with Keith they just don't like it so much. And they don't get it. It hurts a lot but I still have a couple people here that do like it. My abuela my sister and her husband. My sister in law. And the children. 

Hunk- Fuck man... I'm going to call you later okay. 

Pidge- That fucking sucks man. 

Matt- I'm like 10 minutes not on my phone and I'm already laughed at and I'm getting this fucked up story. It'll be okay Lance they will see someday. It must have been a shock to them. I really hope for you they will get over it soon.

Lance- Don't know if that's true. But I'm not kicked out or something so it's fine. 

Shiro- Damm it Rafeal. I'm not letting you go through this Lance.

Keith- Don't think you can do much Shiro. I just need to try to make them like me just like they would've liked a girlfriend. 

Shiro- No. I'm going to do something about this and you all can't stop me. 

Lance- Please don't threaten my father Shiro. He's a nice guy.. don't act like he's suddenly evil. 

Matt- Don't think you can do something about this as well Shiro. This is a big change for them. And if they respect it, maybe they'll like it someday. 

Pidge- I'm so sorry Lance. Nobody deserves this. 

Hunk- I am literally crying in front of Shay right now for you. 

Lance- Noooo Hunk! Don't cry for me. 

Hunk- But bro.. ur huurt! 

Lance- I have keefy here.. It's fine. 

Matt- Keefy? Really. 

Lance- Hugo my nephew calls him that.. it's cute <3 

Shiro- Ahhhh. 

Pidge- Cuuutee. 

Matt- I already like this Hugo. 

Keith >:( 

Lance- We have to go.. Hunk I'll speak to you tonight okay. And Shiro... Please don't kill my father. Really it's okay. He's so much better then Dylan. 

Shiro- Then I'll kill Dylan. 

Lance- NO! 

 

 

 

End of chapter 26.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> It's almost time for Voltron season 7!!!!! Ahhhhhh
> 
> Can't watch it till like 9  
> 10 hours later sadly because of work. But I'll watch all episodes immediately as I can. But that means no insta till I've watched them because I don't want to be spoiled. Hopefully my friend can watch it with me tommorow. But she doesn't know yet if she can come to my house. 
> 
> I'm sooo excited! And scared.. no terrified. I really don't want somebody to die. And hope Klance gets canon.. but if not then not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to put the day out with the family part in this chapter.. but I've decided to put that in the next one. So next chapter they will see Keith's car ;)
> 
> I'll be in Italy as I upload next chapter. I think I will write a lot on my vacation so maybe even more and faster updates. 
> 
> Leave a comment and some kudos! And hope to see u guys next chapter!!


	27. Going out with the family.

"Lance.. come on we can't let them see my car." 

"Why not?" 

"They will think I'm some... I don't know snob, spoiled brat etcetera. Lance I'm already not that appreciated by your family, what if they will totally hate me after this." Keith is really seriously nervous about their little trip today. Not everyone in the family is going to go of course. Just Lance's closest family. 

They wanted to see a real American mall and some more American things that you have to visit when you are on vacation here. But well Keith has to drive a couple of them. He wanted to keep his money... Wel Shiro's money on the background for a while. You shouldn't want to impress people by the amount of money you have. 

But now there is no escaping it. He does have to show that unbelievable expensive car now. 

Lance sees that Keith is worried to even more ruin everything. He steps forward and grabs the hands of Keith.  
"Keith it will be fine. I know that you don't want to brag with your car, but you do have to be honest with them." 

"I know Lance.. it's just that everything already isn't going well. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Lance loves to see his boyfriend caring so much. It makes his heart skip a beat.   
"You won't.. I know you won't." 

Keith looks into Lance's eyes and after a while he nods. He shouldn't feel like this. It's kind of his life that he has luxury. Lance's family look like people who care more about honesty then a good impression.. And well he can't lie to abuela. Keith doesn't think anybody can lie to her. 

"Let's go downstairs then. How many can fit in your car. We kind of promised to drive the kids right?" 

"Yeah.. I think that my car can fit four children. The two smallest can fit in one seatbelt." Keith grabs his red beanie and puts it on his head. Then the two boys are ready to go downstairs to meet the others. 

Helen and Veronica are busy trying to get every child in a coat so they don't get it cold, but of course they are struggling. The kids move around and want to play. 

"Hugo please just stand still!" 

"But but Mama!!!"

"No buts! Put on your coat and shoes." 

Hugo sees Lance and Keith and runs towards them. "Don't wanna wear a coat! Tio Lance I don't have to right?!" 

Hugo looks at his uncle full with hope. If tio Lance says he hasn't his mama needs to listen! Before Lance can disappoint his nephew Keith steps in front of the little boy. He lowers himself to be at the child's height and says to him. "Hugo.. but mama really wants you to wear a coat. And I do agree. Even tio Lance and I won't walk outside without a coat." 

"But.. coat is stupid."   
The little boy pouts and looks at the coat in his mother's hands. "If I run it's really hard."

"If I put on a coat will you do it too?" Keith asks. 

"I'll put on a coat as well." Lance says. 

Hugo looks hesitant but does nod after a minute. He walks towards his mother and lets her put his coat on him. He doesn't like it, but tio Lance and tio Keith are doing it. If he wouldn't put on a coat it would look weird. He wouldn't be part of the coat group! And he has to be part of every group his uncles are in!

Lance leans in and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thanks he can be really stubborn sometimes." 

"Well me too, so I know how to handle it." 

Lance starts to grin.   
"You're worse then him Keith." 

Keith starts to pout.   
"Hey.. I'm not that bad." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not."

"You're the most stubborn person I've met in my life." 

"I'm not!" 

"Stubborn! stubborn!" 

Hila interrupts the two by walking up to them and saying. "Hey lovebirds cut it out there are children present." She laughs because she thinks she is the funniest person in the world right now. But Lance is a hundred percent sure he doesn't really think it's funny. 

"Hila! We didn't do anything!" 

"Sexual tension is strong with the two of you." 

"Hila!" Lance looks at her with wide eyes.

"Joking! Joking." She says quickly. "So Keith where did you park your car?" 

Keith hears his name and looks up. He then realizes what she asked and answers. "Oh.. eh a couple streets further. I'll go get it." By that Keith grabs his coat and walks out of the door. He's nervous for what they will think of the car but he has to do this. There isn't any other option then for him to get his car. 

Lance turns around and looks at the children who now all have their coats and shoes on. And the adults now getting ready to leave as well. "So.. who drives with who. Keith can fit four children or three adults."

"We rented some cars as well. In the car Hila and I rented we can fit as many people as in Keith's. Three adults or four children." Marco says. 

The children did already make up their minds though. Most of them start to yell. "We want in Keith's car!" 

"I wanna ride with tio Keith!" 

"Yo también!"

"Well we can only fit four of you in the drive towards the mall. So we need to make a plan. I say we do three of you driving towards the mall and two can ride with us back. Is that fair?" 

They all nod. It doesn't take long to make the groups. Percy and Luis are kind of inseparable now so they will be the pair of two. Liana, Selena and Hugo will be the trio. Percy and Luis are going first. It was kind of cute. Because they are only with each other the other three had decided to let them go first. 

Now they only have to wait for Dylan to get ready and for Keith to get his car. All of them except Lance have no idea why Keith would park his car that far away, it's not like there wasn't any space to park his car. 

After a couple minutes waiting Dylan does walk down the stairs. 

Helen is the first to notice her son.  
"Dylan there you are. You took so long I was almost getting worried." 

"Mama.. I'm not going with you. A friend from.. school needs me right now desperately." Dylan grabs his coat as he tries to make his way towards the door. 

"But Dylan? Is why he needs you really that important?! This is our first time together as a family in America." 

"I know mama I know. It's really important okay." 

"Then what is it?" Helen is not going to take this shit. And she won't allow her son to go run off while their family is going to do something else. Dylan is part of this family too, so he needs to act like it.

"Mama I can't tell. It's personal for him. But it is really serious. Please mama just let me go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dylan does look serious about this.. is it really that big of a problem? 

Helen looks at her son with a strict face. She sees that her son really means it. "Fine.. what's this friends name? I have to know where you are going." 

"Thank you mama. His name is Brodie Southlake. I've met him at school and he doesn't live far from here, I'll take my bike."

Lance wanted to say goodbye too but Dylan was already running out of the house. Lance doesn't know why... But this seemed weird to him. He never heard of a Brodie Southlake. Does he really go to their school? 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Alright Hila is Angela in her seat?" Marco opens the door of the car they rented. 

"Yes all secure. We can go when Keith is here." Hila replies. 

Everybody is almost ready to go and Lance, Percy and Luis are waiting for Keith to drive up towards the house. Lance looks at them in their big coat and gloves. Percy isn't used to this kind of weather at all. In Cuba it never gets this cold.   
"Keith has a really cool car. I think you two will really like it." 

"How cool?" Percy asks. 

"Awesome cool." 

"How much is awesome cool?" Luis asks. 

His question gets answered sooner then he thought. At first the others in his family don't know that it's Keith riding in the car. The men in particular look at it and all can agree on that it's a veryyy nice car. Veronica turns her head around at all the talk about a cool car. At first she is just appreciating the car as well. 

But then she notices Keith in it.  
"Wait is that Keith?" 

Now everybody tries to look better at the person riding the car. They don't have to look very long because Keith stops the car in front of the house. 

Luis and Percy look at each other and then the car. They almost squeal. Are they really going to ride in a car like that! 

Keith turns off the motor and steps out of the car. Of course he notices all the people stare at him, but he decided that he shouldn't make it obvious that he sees that. Yes he has this car.. but that doesn't change anything. 

Lance rushes towards him and jokes. "Taxi! Luis Percy our taxi is here." 

Keith giggles and opens the back door with a bow. "Sir Luis and Sir Percy." 

They run towards the awesomely cool car and almost jump inside. This is so cool!! The others are still staring. How.. when.. how much? Carlos and Veronica are the first ones to walk towards Keith and Lance. 

"What?.. is this really your car?" Carlos asks. 

Keith scratches a bit on the back of his head. "Yeah.. it is." 

"Wow.." Veronika walks closer toward the car and looks at it closely. "How much did it cost?" 

"I don't know exactly.. a lot I guess." 

"You don't know?" Rafeal walks towards the car now as well. "Lance did you know about this?" 

"Well yeah.. I was with him when he first drove it." Lance replies. He also checks if his brother and nephew are in their seatbelts. They are so he closes their door. "We won't drive fast don't worry papi. And if he does I'll slap him and say I'm disappoint in him, Keith Doesn't like it when I'm disappointed in him." 

"True.." Keith agrees. 

Everybody has so many questions. Why does Keith have a car like this? Does he have so much money? How does he have that amount of money? Is it save to drive in a car like that? 

But they do trust Lance.

Keith walks towards the side of the driver's seat and opens the door. "Lance are you coming?" 

"Yes Mister no patient." 

"Don't call me that Mister oblivious." 

Lance gasps.  
"Hey!"

"It's the truth." Keith says with a smile. 

"Don't make me regret dating you." 

"You don't regret it." 

Lance pouts and sits down next to Keith. "Yeah.. I don't" 

\----------------------------------------------------

All of them are driving towards the mall.   
Veronica, Carlos and their three children in one car. Marco, Hila and Angela in another rented car. Rafeal and Helen in their own car with little Mia in her own little seat.

And then Keith And Lance with Percy and Luis in Keith's car. 

Lance is playing a bit with the music. He has crowned himself as the DJ. Keith of course knew that the Spanish music would soon go through his whole car.   
And it did. Lance, Luis and Percy are singing and dancing while he had no Idea what they sing about. Probably about a girl or something... Most songs are about love. 

"Keith! You have to learn Spanish so you can sing with us!" Lance shouts above the music. 

"I'm not going to sing!" Keith shouts back. 

"But you're a amazing singer!" 

"Am not!" 

\----------------------------------------------------

In another car Helen and Rafeal are quiet. They didn't expect this. 

"Helen.. why do you think he didn't tell us?" 

"I have no Idea carino." 

"No es algo malo" Rafeal is a bit frustrated. He feels like all his children are having secrets from him. Especially Lance, he never lied to them or kept something from them. But now It's like he doesn't know his son anymore. And Dylan is being weird as well, and it seems like he knew Keith was like this. If Rafeal remembers it correctly Dylan said something about rich boy... Is Dylan correct about the criminal then as well? He knew about the amount of money Keith had.. then why would him saying he's a criminal be wrong. 

It would explain how Keith got the car and the money. It would explain the bad guy vibe around him. It would explain why Lance is suddenly into a boy... What if Keith is threatening his son. 

No.. no that's too far. Lance cried because of them not liking their relationship. He wouldn't cry about something that was forced and unsafe for him. 

But that doesn't mean Keith couldn't got this much money from criminal deeds. He's 18 and drives a car like that... And his other son had said he's a criminal before. Everything seems to be pointing at Dylan being right. But Rafeal knows he can't just accuse Keith of being one. Lance will hate him if he did that, and he doesn't want his own son to hate him. Everything but that. 

"Maybe Lance will explain everything later. Keith doesn't seem like a bad person and the children love him." Helen looks at Mia playing with her stuffed animal in the back. "I know this all seems weird but you can never know anything for sure." 

"You're right." Rafeal doesn't know what's going on. But he will find it out.

\----------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to think of this Keith." 

"Come on Marco he seems like a nice guy." 

"Yes that's what I mean. Seems like it. He has a car that's worth like a million and more." 

Hila looks at her husband. "He has done nothing wrong Marco. You can't judge someone because they have a nice car."

"But what if Lance wants to stay here in America because of him." Marco really wants Lance to just come back to them. Their family isn't complete when he isn't there. And now he will probably stay forever in America. He wants Lance to be happy and family is happyness. 

"Exactly what you said. Then he wants to stay in America with him. That is something he has to choose. And he will choose what makes him the happiest and what he wants most. If Keith is his happyness then who are you to hate the one that make Lance so happy." 

Marco knows his wife is right. He has seen Lance smile even more then he ever did when Keith was next to him. But he also has seen him cry more. That is something he doesn't want. "I still think we can make Lance happier then Keith. Lance wants to be a dad someday and if he adopts his child won't even look like him. And he will have a lot of hate if he stays with a guy. Really being with a girl is so much better for Lance. And he said he's bisexual right so he can still just get a girlfriend." 

"Marco! Stop. What you think may be his happyness is only because it would be your happiness. That is selfish. You want him to go back to Cuba and get a girlfriend because then you can have your big close family. That's not how this works Marco. Think of Lance... Does he really want to break up with someone that he literally called The one."  
She looks at her husband. "The Lance I know dreamed of finding the one and would not give up on them." 

Marco tries his best to keep focusing on the road, luckily he succeeds in that. "I know.. I guess I just want our family to stay together."

"Marco it isn't like he's dying. He'll always keep in touch. We will never lose Lance like this." 

Marco smiles and says. "I know.. I'm just scared I guess." 

"Just try to get along with Keith. You'll see that you can find something you both have in common. Do it for Lance." 

"Fine for Lance." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Mama! Mama! Did you see tio Keith's car!" 

"Mama! We are going to ride in that as well!" 

"Papi How much do you think that car was!" 

"Mama Papi this is sooo coool." 

"Carlos I am so driving that car today." 

"Me first Veronica!" 

\----------------------------------------------------

The four cars park at the parking lot of the mall. The kids are so excited! There must be somewhere where they can buy some toys. And Selena and Liana really want to buy some make up. 

Keith sees some car spotters admiring his car as he parks the car. For sure they will ask to make pictures of it like he's used to. But he's okay with that. He doesn't really care, he does ask them to blur or not make pictures of his license plate. 

He stops the motor and steps out of the car. Because of him being a gentleman.. and he wants to show of his boyfriend. He walks towards the other side of the car and before Lance can open his door Keith does it for him. Lance blushes as he steps out of the car and smiles at Keith. 

"Thanks.." 

"No problem. I know you aren't able to do it yourself so that means I have to help don't I." 

"Stooopp I can do it myself." 

Keith sticks out his tongue and opens the door for the two boys to come out of the car. Lance Pushes him a bit and walks away laughing a little bit. He walks towards Veronica and Hila who are talking a bit about Angela who is softly asleep.

"Don't run across the parking lot." Keith warns the two boys.

"Alright Keith we won't." 

Okay uncle and big brother deed done. Keith actually starts to think he's doing a good job at this job he just got. And he hopes it shows he's mature and a good person. Helen kind of likes those people so hopefully she'll like Lance and him being together one day. 

Marco sees his chance now to go up and talk to Keith. He needs to at least try for Lance. But he doesn't have the chance because two car spotters walk towards Keith. 

"Sir! You have such a amazing car. It's the new Lamborghini right?" 

Keith nods and answers. "Yes it is. I see you know a lot about cars."

"It's just a hobby but thank you. My friend here and I" The man gestures towards his other male companion. "We wanted to ask if he could take some pictures." 

"Yeah sure just blur or not take pictures of my license plate." Keith answers." 

"Thank you sir... Wait aren't you Keith?" The friend of the first guy asks.

"Wait really Keith Kogane?" 

"Didn't think we would see a celebrity Brandon." 

Keith doesn't really see himself as a celebrity. It isn't like he does any thing in the entertainment industry. "I'm sorry gentleman but I think the others are waiting for me so I need to go. But take the pictures of course." 

"Can we please have a autograph as well." The one named Brandon asks. "My daughter actually thinks you are quite the guy you know. I want to surprise her." 

Keith looks at Lance and his family. They are waiting for him. "Fine.. just quickly. Where do you want me to put it on?" 

Brandon quickly grabs a piece of paper our of his bag. He had a notebook with him so lucky him. "Here." 

He hands over a pen as well and Keith takes the paper and the pen from him. He then quickly writes his autograph on it and gives the pen and the signed paper back. 

"Have a great day sir!" 

"Thank you for letting us take a picture and the autograph!" 

Keith smiles a bit but then walks towards the others. Who are kind of freaking out. Not only is he rich but those two guys wanted his autograph. That means he's some kind of celebrity. 

Veronica and Hila immediately look at Lance. Veronica is the first one to ask. "They know him?! From what?" 

"Is he a celebrity?" Hila asks. 

"Kind of I guess?" Lance answers a bit embarrassed. 

"You are so lucky Lance. You're dating a celebrity!" 

"He's not.. it's just that... Some guys took a picture of him and that's when it started." 

"So a celebrity got it." Veronica jokes. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Later when they walk through the mall Marco sees the opportunity again to talk to Keith. Lance ran forward with Selena and Liana towards a make-up store so that means Keith is walking alone at the moment. Marco takes this opportunity and starts slowing down so he walks next to Keith. 

"So.. autographs?" Marco starts. It's a bit awkward but who knows maybe they will have a good conversation. 

"Oh.. yeah. It was for that guys daughter." 

"So you're good with the ladies? Funny because well.." Marco of course means to say because of your homosexuality. 

"Not that many people know I'm gay actually. I never spoke about it till I met Lance." 

Marco takes his eyes from the floor to look at Keith. "What? Why not?" 

"Nothing.. But Lance made me more open about it and I'm grateful for it." Keith replies. He doesn't want to talk about how bad he had it with Marco. It seems whiney to do that. 

"I don't think it's nothing. You can tell me" Marco says. 

Keith chuckles a bit. "Yeah you are Lance's brother. He is always like this too. It's just that I didn't like that I was gay. But now I do." 

"You like it now?" Marco asks. He doesn't really understand why somebody would like something that makes other people see them as weird. 

"That way I can be with Lance.." Keith says bluntly like always. "I know you don't like me that much Marco."   
Marco looks up. Was it that obvious? It's not like he hates him or something!   
"And that's okay. I guess it's normal when you get a surprise like this on your head. Your brother not being into girls is a lot to handle and I get that. But I promise I'll be good for him, you don't have to worry about him. I would take a bullet for him."

"You would?" 

"Yeah.. Lance deserves the world. At least more then me. So yes I'll protect him." 

Marco sees and knows Keith means what he says. "Okay.. great." 

"And Marco.." 

"Yes?" 

"Your daughter seems to want your attention over there." Keith points towards Angela pointing towards her father while giggling.

"Oh.. yeah. I'll speak to you later Keith." 

Keith smiles and Marco walks towards his little daughter. Keith decides that he can better walk after Lance before he wants to buy the whole drugstore. So he walks towards the shop Lance and the two girls walked to. 

Marco looks at Keith leaving. And he's confused. Keith is like everything he would want in a partner for Lance. He's a guy but... He just told him he would literally die for Lance. 

Okay.. Maybe Keith isn't the worst. 

But one bad move, and if he hurts his little brother. They will have a little bit more serious talk. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Selena that colour looks so great on you. If I would have to choose you should get that one." Lance looks at the two colours of lipstick Selena is holding in her hands.

"You sure tio Lance?" 

"Hundredth percent sure." 

"Alright I'll trust you." Selena puts the other lipstick back and walks away to look for another product. 

Lance wanted to buy something too and walks through the store looking for it. He knows they have that new formula face wash here somewhere. He walks around and sees it. Yes!! And it's not that expensive at all. He loves this store. Only 7 dollar a great deal if you ask him. Okay it's for sale but still. Next time he will have to pay full price. 

As Lance wants to walk back towards the girls he sees something in the corner of his eyes. Oh... 

He stands still and turns around. He looks around for people that he knows. He blushes as he starts looking at the products. 

Are they ready? Does he need to buy this just to be sure he wants to.. you know. Which one extra safe? It's not like they can get pregnant so they won't need extra safe right? 

Or something with a flavor? 

Arg this is so embarrassing. 

Is he really ready? The have done some stuff before but they didn't need these.. but he will need condoms someday soon. 

He jumps a bit when he feels arms go around his waste hugging him from behind. "Condoms huh?" 

"Shut up Keith.." Lance looks at the floor embarrassed. 

"You want to buy them?" Keith asks really serious. 

Lance shrugs. "I don't know... I think so." 

"Well.. then buy them. No wait I'll pay." Keith grabs a package of the condoms he thinks are the best. And he looks around the lube too. "We would need this as well." 

"I guess you're more experienced then me. Just grab something." 

Keith grabs his favourite to use lube as well. 

Lance is so nervous.. they are actually looking for condoms together.. like what the fuck. And he's even more nervous for what he's going to say now. "Keith.. I actually want to use them soon.. like if we could today. But not at my house!" 

Keith turns his head around.  
"You want to.. are you sure?" 

"Yeah.. you?" 

"Yeah.." Keith replies. "Yeah I would love too." 

"Okay.. then we'll do it." Lance says feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He has had sex before.. but this is different. One it's with a guy and not a girl. And two he really loves Keith. 

"Shiro isn't home yet.. maybe if we could make up a excuse..?" 

"Yeah.. you just forgot something at home right?" 

"Oh how stupid of me Lance. My drivers license! I need it, how stupid of me to drive without it." 

"O fuck Keith! Nooo you really need that! What if you get pulled over." 

Keith chuckles and steps closer towards his boyfriend. "Smart Lance.." 

"I know I'm smart." Lance smiles as Keith leans in closer. "And I know that I'm really ready. But if you're not then I understand and we can wait till we're both ready." 

Keith nuzzles his head on Lance's shoulder and says. "I'm really ready too don't worry." 

Lance looks around, luckily there are no people around them looking at Keith resting his head on his shoulder.   
"You know we are in public right? Somebody could walk up and see us." 

"Don't care Lance." 

"But.." 

"Don't care." 

"Alright.." 

Keith takes his head of Lance's shoulder after a while.   
"Now lets go and pay for them without the kids asking what it is."

"Yeah... That would be awkward as hell." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Tio Lance I'm going to put on the lipstick you chose as soon as we get home." 

"You will look beautiful Selena! Liana did you find what you where looking for as well?" 

"Yes! I got my nail polish and remover. I found a cute hat as well." Liana shows her two uncles and sister the hat she bought.

"Nice!" Lance says. 

"That will look soo goood!!" Her sister says. 

Keith smiles. "And nice colour. I like red." 

"Uncle Lance did you find what you where looking for as well?" Liana asks. 

Keith chuckles a little and Lance looks at him. "Yeah.. I did. They have the face wash so I bought it." 

"Hey.. I bought it for you." Keith says.

"So? Still my face wash." 

They find the others rather quickly and Liana and Selena show what they have bought. 

They go in a lot more stores, and also in the same kind of store Lance had been in the day he found Shiro and Allura having lunch together.  
Lance even got Keith to try on clothes as well. And because Lance likes one shirt so much he bought it. Keith was of course the judge when Lance was fitting clothes. But Keith likes everything on Lance so it wasn't such a good idea to ask him for help. Not that Keith knows a lot about clothes anyway. Like he only knows that if it's too tight it's too small, and if it's too wide it's too big that's it. Like how should he know that some clothes make body parts look better then with other clothes. 

They did a lot more that day. They had lunch there and went in some more shops. Then it was already time to go home. The children where exhausted from all the walking and shopping... And Keith wanted to go to his house as fast as they possibly could. But he needs to wait a little longer. 

They all arrive at the house of the Mcclain family and park their cars in front of it. 

Hugo, Liana and Selena loved the drive home so much! They will tell everyone in their class for sure when they get back home. But now the ride is over and they will need to go out of the car.   
"That was so cool!" 

"It looks cool inside!" 

" I want a car like that later!_ 

They rush inside to go and play. And of course Selena wants to try her new lipstick. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The whole family came over for dinner again. Only a couple aunts and uncles with their children didn't. They probably didn't want to be with Lance and Keith anymore. 

But they missed out because it was delicious! Lance thinks his mother outdid herself. Keith thinks it was one of the most delicious meals he has eaten in forever as well. 

Now the whole family is just sitting around and talking a bit about what they are all going to do tommorow. And Keith just waits for the perfect moment now. And it comes rather quickly. 

"We are going to visit some older buildings and parks tommorow." Helen says speaking about the whole family that is staying in this house. "We have enough cars now so we can drive around a bit if we have the time." 

"Oh! Lance that's right. I'm stupid but I checked a minute ago and my drivers license isn't in my wallet. Maybe it's still at my home?" Keith tries to be not suspicious at all. But in reality his drives license is just in his wallet. 

"Oh really? Well you kind of need it. I'm not letting you drive multiple times without your drivers license here Keith." Lance says a bit strict.

Helen looks towards Keith. "Maybe it's better if you pick it up at home indeed." 

"I'll go with you Keith. But it's already kind of late so we'll just sleep at your house." 

"Yeah sure just take your toothbrush with you or something." Keith replies.

"Are you sure Lance?" Rafeal asks. 

"Yeah not a big deal. We'll be here tommorow morning so we can leave all together." Lance stands up from his chair. He starts to get a bit nervous. It's almost time now. 

"Alright then.. be careful you two." Helen says a bit hesitant. Why are they both going? Well fine she guesses?? 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Shiro is really not home right." 

The elevator music is playing in the background as Keith and Lance go up towards the penthouse. 

Keith steps closer towards Lance so Lance stands against the elevator wall. "I'm really sure. He'll come home in like two days." 

"Alright" Lance leans in as well so his and Keith's lips touch. Keith deepens the kiss and goes a bit through Lance's hair. Their fun is ruined by the elevator arriving at their floor and the doors opening. 

Keith grabs Lance's hand and pulls him with him. "Come." 

"With pleasure." Lance says with a smile hoping Keith doesn't see his nervousness.

\------- if you want skip this.. I'll mark the end of this scene so you can skip this. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!------

Keith opens the door and when the two lovers walk inside he immediately attacks his boyfriend's lips. Now there are no doors that open to interrupt them. Now it's just them alone to do whatever they want. 

Lance throws his arms around Keith's neck and deepens the kiss. He licks Keith's lower lip asking for permission to enter. Of course Keith gives him permission to do so and he joins in as well. Their tongues slowly explore each other's mouths as they explore each others bodies as well. 

They break the kiss so they can kick of their shoes but then go back to kissing. Keith thinks the moment of removing the shoes was far to long apart form his boyfriend and already just wants to never let go of him. 

"Keith.. ah." Lance moans as Keith presses up against him. 

"Bedroom?" 

"Please." Lance says looking in Keith's eyes. 

Keith takes Lance's hands in his own and starts guiding Lance.  
"Follow me then." 

"Yes sir." Lance says with a giggle. 

They walk up the stairs and enter Keith's bedroom. Here is where Keith picks up Lance and throws him on the bed. Lance didn't expect that and let's out a gasp. 

"Don't be scared Lance..." 

"I'm not.. It was just a bit sudden." 

Keith gets on his knees and starts removing Lance's pants. Lance works with him and in a couple seconds his pants are off. Keith feels around at the bulge in Lance's underwear. "You like this don't you Lance." 

"If course I do.." Lance says honestly. 

"How do you want this Lance?" Keith looks away from the bulge to look at Lance himself. 

"What do you mean?" Lance asks.

"You know.. do you want me to put it in or do you want to put it in me?" 

"Oh... I don't know? Do you have a preference?" 

"Not really?" Keith answers. 

Lance doesn't know. He's kind of used to putting it in.. but has no experience with putting it in a guy. And Keith does have experience with a guy. 

But Keith has bottomed already as well. 

"I could put it in and then if we still want to go we can switch?" Keith suggest

Lance nods. "Yeah... I'm okay with that." 

"Alright." Keith says starting to play with the bulge again. 

Lance starts to breath a bit harder and taking in more air. It already feels so good! But Lance does think Keith is a little bit overdressed. He wants to see some skin as well. "Keith... Babe." 

"Yes?" 

"Your shirt.. pull it off please." 

"Of course Lance." Keith lets go of the bulge and pulls the shirt off his body. Lance has to just look at the beautiful body in front of him. Keith is so fucking hot! 

Arg! His dick wants more. Luckily Keith notices that. Keith slowly slips Lance's underwear down as well and starts to lick the top. Lance let's out a couple moans and it even gets worse as Keith really starts to blow him. Lance knows he's pretty loud in bed so thank god nobody is here. 

Keith bobs his head up and down till he notices Lance is trying to hold in to not cum. He slips his lips off the cock but gives it one last kiss. 

"Lay down for me baby." Keith says. 

The word baby makes Lance even more horny. So he happily lays down and awaits what will come. 

"I'll have to loosen you up a bit.. it can feel weird at first." Keith warns his boyfriend. But before he does anything he raises the shirt Lance is wearing and pulls it off his body. He kisses Lance then on the now exposed belly. 

"Keith that tickles!" 

"Even more reason to do it." Keith says smiling while kissing a bit lower. 

"Fuck Keith.. I love you so much." 

"Eh Love you more." 

"Hell no... You can never love me more then I love you." 

Keith blushes a bit and then nods his head. "Well it feels great to be loved by you so much." 

Lance smiles back and leans back again getting himself mentally ready for what will come soon.

"Are you really ready Lance?" 

"Yes Keith.. please touch me more. Please put your fingers inside of me." Lance begs. 

"Okay.." Keith grabs the lube they bought today and puts a little bit on his fingers.  
"Just say when you want to stop." 

Lance has no intention to stop at all. He wants Keith. They waited long enough now. Keith sees that Lance isn't backing out so he puts one finger at the entrance. He leans in to give a kiss on Lance's long legs. But then he pushes in. 

"Mhmm.." Lance has no idea what to think of this now. He never had something really go up there. At least not for pleasure. 

"I know this feels weird.. just have patience." 

Lance nods and opens his legs even more so Keith has all the space to do what he wants. 

Keith decides that it's time for a second finger. He puts it at the rim and asks "can you handle a second one?" 

Lance nods and Keith pushes it in. He starts to move the two fingers around a bit. Slowly but steady. He's looking for that one place that will make Lance see fireworks. 

It is starting to feel good for Lance. It is still a bit weird but he could get used to this.. "mhh Keith.." 

"Is it good." 

"Yeah..." Lance really wants to touch his cock but knows Keith won't let him. 

Keith smiles and starts giving kisses all over Lance's body as he scissors his hole. And that makes him brush against the prostate. Lance moans immediately and moves a bit. "Keith.. what.. what was that?" 

Keith smirks because he found it.  
"Your special spot that needs a bit of attention." 

"Please do!" 

"Only if you want me to use three fingers." 

Lance nods desperately as a answer. So Keith puts another finger in with the others and starts moving around. Lance moans a bit and he starts to love the feeling of Keith in him. But he wants more. 

Keith has found the prostate again and starts to play around it a bit. Sometimes he brushes against it but that's it. 

"Keith please.. don't tease me!"

Then Keith just hits it at full force. 

"Ahh fuck!! Please Keith I need more." 

"Do you think you're ready?" Keith asks. 

Lance just nods and prepares himself mentally to take Keith's cock. After this he and Keith.. they will do it more and this is something just for them. He loves him so much. He hopes he will just get addicted to Keith's cock and Keith to his cock so they won't even have the possibility to do it with somebody else. 

Keith removes everything that's down under and Lance looks at the penis that is now free. It's big.. but he can handle it for sure. Lance never thought he would think of something like this though. 

"We can still stop now." Keith says. 

Lance loves how much Keith cares about him... But now he just wants that thing inside of him thank you very much.   
"Do it or I'll do it myself."

Keith laughs a little and puts his length at the rim. He picks up the box of condoms they bought and puts one on. He then grabs the lube he left on the bed and puts it all over his cock, he then strokes it a bit so everything is over his whole length.  "This will hurt.. you need to get used to it. If it hurts too much just say it then I'll take it out." 

"Please just go in Keith." 

"As you wish." Keith slowly pushes inside of his boyfriend. He closes his eyes in the process. Lance does the same but he doesn't do it because of pleasure. It does indeed hurt a lot. But it isn't that bad. 

Keith stops going in after a while. He still has a lot of length to go, but he needs his boyfriend to adjust first. 

"Keith..?" 

"Yes Lance?" 

"It kind of hurts.. but we're connected." 

"It will hurt less in a moment... But yeah connected." Keith blushes a bit at the thought of that. 

"I love you Keith... I love this too." 

"I love you too. Thank you for giving me yourself. Thank you for showing me the right way of doing this." 

"Hey." Lance places his hand on Keith's cheek. "You must know that I don't care with who you did it before. And I don't care with how many. From now on it's just me and you." 

"Yeah.. me and you Lance." Keith smiles. 

"Now.. push in a bit more. I'm used to it now." 

Keith happily does what he has been told and pushes in more of his length. Lance moans a bit at the feeling of Keith pushing in. Lance wants to lay more secure so he wraps his arms around Keith's neck. "Keith.. please go deeper." 

After a moment Keith bottoms out. Lance never felt this full before. He moves his hips a little bit and finds out that this is weird.. but good. 

Before Keith will move he presses a kiss on Lance's lips. "You feel so good Lance." 

"Well thank you." 

They both laugh a little bit and kiss again. It's sweet and slow and while they are kissing Keith just needs to move his hips. He grabs Lance's hips and slowly starts to pull out. 

Lance first has a little panic attack thinking Keith is just going to pull out. But then he remembers you have to pull out if you want to move..   
Keith thinks he's far enough out now to go back in so he slowly pushes back into his boyfriend. 

Lance closes his eyes and lets it all happen. It feels good. He never thought that having sex with a guy felt this good... But it does. 

Keith starts to move a bit faster. "Lance... Fuck you feel so good around my cock." 

"Ahh.. Keith please faster." 

And Keith does that. He gives Lance a kiss again as his hips snap up into Lance over and over again. 

"Please Keith touch me.." 

Keith puts his hand on Lance's cock and strokes it slowly. He's going fast down under and slow above. Lance is going crazy. He loves this so much... Maybe a bit too much? 

And then on top of it all Keith finds his prostate again. When Keith notices that Lance moaned and shuddered he smirked. Then he went all in on the prostate trying to get his lover to cum. 

"Keith! Fuck.. this feels so... So good" 

"Cum for me Lance.. I know you want to cum.."

Lance doesn't think he can hold it in. He feels the weird feeling in his lower region and pre cum starts to flow out. "Keith.." is the last thing he can say before streams of cum flow out of him.

"Good boy Lance.. yes cum.. it feels good doesn't it." Keith says but he doesn't stop with moving in and out. He is almost there as well.. just a bit longer.

Lance knows that Keith is almost there. Even though he feels he is getting overstimulated he moves his hips with Keith. Keith is in heaven now.. it feels so damn good. 

It doesn't take Keith long to cum now. The condom he had put on fills up with Keith's cum and Keith moans Lance's name. He moves his hips for another three times but then he pulls out of Lance. 

Keith falls down next to Lance.   
"Was I good?" Keith asks a bit nervous. He doesn't want to disappoint Lance. 

"Perfect.." Lance says with a smile. "But I don't think I can move really well... But I do want to try being inside of you too."

"Don't worry about it.. I'll ride you." Keith moves up and removes the condom that is still on his penis filled with his cum. "After I throw this away."

"Be quick Carino." 

"Of course baby."

It indeed doesn't take long before Keith is back on the bed again. He looks at Lance right in the eye as he moves on of his fingers down and puts it at his entrance. "I'll have to get myself ready too."

"Oh.. believe me I'll watch." Lance replies. 

Keith smirks and moves a finger in. If Lance wants a show, he'll get a show. 

Lance needed a bit more time then Keith to recover from cumming. He knows now Keith can recover quickly, good.. really good. 

But now seeing Keith finger himself gives his cock enough strength to get hard again. "Fuck Keith you are beautiful like this."

Keith is already at two fingers now. "Only for you." 

Lance wants to touch himself so badly. But he knows he'll cum if he does. "Please Keith hurry. Don't think I'll last long even watching this." 

Keith decides he's ready after playing around with three fingers for a while. He grabs the lube and a condom again. He opens the package of the condom and slips in on Lance's length. 

Then after a few kisses that just needed to be given he grabs the lube. He makes sure Lance is fully lubed up and then he puts a little bit on his own entrance as well. "Are you ready Lance." 

"Hell yeah Keith." 

With that Keith slips himself down on Lance's cock. He slips everything inside of him in one time. Lance didn't expect that and almost shouts because of the pleasure. "Fuck Keith!! This.. you feel amazing!" 

Keith starts to move up and down while moaning a little bit. He has full control over what is happening and tries to find his own good spot while giving Lance everything he could whish for. "Lance I'm so full.. it feels so good."

"I love you Keith. Please cum on my cock!" 

As Lance says that he snaps his hips up a little bit making it brush against Keith's prostate. "Fuck Lance! Please keep doing that." 

Lance snaps up again and again and again. They are both feeling amazing.. they feel like they are the only two people left on this world. 

Keith moves down one more time and cums. Cum comes all over Lance's chest but he doesn't mind. By the feeling of Keith cumming it doesn't take long before the pulling because of that makes Lance cum as well. He cums into the condom and Keith loves it.. maybe next time he could feel Lance's cum even better if Lance wants to try it without a condom. 

Keith falls down on Lance.   
"This was amazing... Better then I ever had." 

"I second that."

"I love you Lance.."

"Love you too Keith." 

_--------------------------------------_  
\---------It's save again.----------  
_--------------------------------------_

\----------------------------------------------------

"There you are Dylan. That look you a while." 

"Sorry Brodie." 

"You know how important it is to get be on time. They still need to let you in you know." Brodie lets his can of beer fall down. "I won't report this too Vic this time because I like you. You could be a great thing for our team so I want you to do you best." 

"Yes Brodie." 

"Now come. Vic wants to meet you in person. I'll just tell him we did what we had to do already so he won't notice you are late." 

Dylan nods and follows Brodie. He has never met Vic before. He had to do some errands for him but he never actually saw him. He's actually kind of nervous.

They walk through rough looking streets and Dylan knows it is unsafe to be here. But he has Brodie here. Brodie is his friend. Friends protect each other. They will be there for you when... When others are not. 

They arrive at some old house. This must be the place they always talk about when he is send with some other people to do a job for Vic. 

"We're here. Dylan don't disrespect Vic.. it'll cost you." 

"I won't Brodie. Vic took me in. I'm grateful so I won't disrespect him." 

"Alright.." Brodie opens the door of the old house. There are some guys there probably playing the role of protecting the base. "It's okay guys. He's with me." 

"New guy huh?" One of the guys steps forward to inspect the for him little boy. 

"How old is he?" 

"Almost fifteen." Brodie answers. 

"Mmhh young.. but we can make something of him. Vic is in the living room with Sarah.." The guys start to laugh. "You may want to cover this one's eyes." 

"Won't be needed." Brodie laughs as well. "He needs to man up anyway. Maybe we can give him some girl to fuck as well." 

"Oh! That would be a great idea Brodie." A guy with brown hair leans down. "What do you think little boy. Want a good girl to fuck." 

"I.. huh.." Dylan knows what sex is.. he isn't a child anymore. But they are so casual with it. 

A girl comes up behind the guy that just asked that question and slaps him on the back of his head. "Don't make fun of the kid. He probably doesn't even know what fucking is." 

"I know what it is!" Dylan just says without thinking. 

The guys laugh again. "Oh I like this one."

"Maybe we'll get you a girl then. As a welcome gift. But use protection little guy." 

The guys think this must be the funniest thing in the whole world right now. Dylan just wants to shout that he'll do it because then he can show them how good of a man he is. But he doesn't get the chance because Brodie pulls him with him. "Maybe next time boys. We are needed by Vic." 

"Well can't go against the boss. Bye kid till next time."

They go back to what they where doing and Dylan and Brodie stands in front of the door to the living room. Brodie knocks on the door and shouts "Vic the kid is here." 

A little feminine scream can be heard as Brodie opens the door. She moves off the lap of the one called Vic and covers herself. 

"Brodie.. you're ruining my fun." Vic says with a smile as he pulls up his pants. 

"I'm sorry friend but your plight calls." 

Vic walks towards Brodie and the two shake hands. "Haven't seen you in a while Brodie. It's good to see you again." 

"You too my friend. That job you sent me on was big but I did it. And well.. that way I found out newest member." 

Vic turns his head towards the kid standing next to Brodie. "So you are Dylan. A hothead that wanted to join my little club. Do you know who I am kid?" 

"You are Victor Sendak. Son of the famous S. Sendak. I heard a lot about you and your father."

"Yes.. my father was a great man. He did a lot but now I took over." 

"Brodie told me about his death.. I'm sorry to hear sir."

"Don't say sir.. makes me feel old kid. Just say Vic everybody calls me that." Vic inspects the kid in front of him. He decided that he can make a something good out of this boy. He looks fast and that is something appreciated.  
"Brodie your next task will be making this kid into a man we can use. Take him with you on your smaller jobs and teach him everything you know." 

"Of course Vic. I think I could use a pair of fast legs anyway next job. Can't have a hit and run without the run." 

"That's the spirit. I want to see good money though." 

"Of course Vic like always."

Vic looks at the girl who is still sitting on the couch covering her body. "I have something to do at the moment. So you can leave now." 

"Of course Vic.. we understand very much how busy you are. I'll see you soon. Dylan come with me." He grabs Dylans shoulder and walks with him towards the door. 

"Oh Brodie?" Vic says and Brodie turns around. "It was great seeing you my friend."

Brodie nods and smiles as he and Dylan walk out of the room. The door closes behind them and the two can hear the girl giggle again. 

"Vic Sendak doesn't want any disrespect from a member like you. So never even talk to him without permission you get that." 

"Of course Brodie." 

"Hope that you know what happens to people who do talk back to the son of the great S. Sendak and even better leader then his father was."

"I don't think I want to know " 

"Exactly." Brodie gives Dylan a older phone. "Here. Only use this to contact us. It's untraceable so save to use. If you betray us you will regret it."

Dylan nods.. he doesn't want to be in trouble.

"And that Keith that your brother is friends with could be useful to us. Well that or we need to get rid of him. He seems like a big problem if he doesn't join us." 

"I'll see what I can do." 

 

 

 

End of chapter 27.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I'm in Italy! Only no wifi so I need to use my bad data to upload stuff. But I will don't worry. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for the people who love my story so much! I love to read that you read it in like one day and stuff. And the comments I get are fucking amazing! Really thank you all so much for reading my story. 
> 
> Sooo I got you all a 9000 words chapter because I couldn't stop writing and you guys deserve it. 
> 
> That was it for today so I hope to see more comments and kudos. And hope to see you all next chapter!


	28. Doing what he has been told.

Keith is the first one to wake up like always. It takes him a while to remember Lance is sleeping next to him. It takes him even longer to remember Lance and him are naked under the covers.  
He looks at his lover laying next to him.  
They actually did it last night.. he knew sex was good, but this was something else. This was... Amazing just fucking amazing. He stares lovely at the sleeping Lance. He wants to kiss him but he isn't awake. That frustrates Keith but he can't do anything about it. It would frustrate him even more to bother him. 

But he does lay to far away in Keith's opinion. He needs him closer. 

Keith moves a bit towards Lance and lays Lance's head in his neck as he puts his arms around him. He loves the warmth Lance is giving him... Of course it's winter so it's always welcome to get some more warmth. But Lance is better then a sweater or a fire. He doesn't feel cold at all. 

Lance groans a little bit. Keith is afraid for a little while that he is going to wake up already. But he doesn't. So Keith can enjoy looking at Lance for a little longer. Not too long of course because that would be a bit creepy. Just a minute longer. 

A couple minutes later Keith sofly kisses Lance to wake him up. "Lance.. baby?" 

"Mmhhh..." Lance only makes a couple sounds 

Keith chuckles a little and nuzzles his head into Lance "Laaanncee." 

"Shut up mullet." Lance tries to fall asleep again in Keith's arms. 

"I think we need to get ready. Otherwise your parents will worry." 

"I want to stay here.. I'm comfortable and moving will ruin that."

"I make you comfortable?" Keith asks to tease Lance. 

Lance looks up to look at Keith. "A.. a little bit." He's blushing a lot and stutters a bit. 

"Lance.. last night I.." Keith wants to talk a bit about what happened and to make sure everything is fine with Lance. But Keith gets cut of by Lance's lips. So much for trying to be a good boyfriend. This is a bit more important at the moment. Keith leans in more as well and kisses back. Lance takes dominance with the kiss and gets on top of Keith while still kissing him. 

Lance breaks the kiss for a short moment to say "I love you but please stop talking for a moment." 

Keith looks into Lance's eyes. "Yeah.. yeah sure." 

Lance laughs a bit but then quickly leans down again to resume the kiss. Keith's hands go to Lance's hips and the hands of Lance go through Keith's hair.  
A moment later Lance leans back and says. "You where amazing last night... I could feel you had more experience."

"Lance I'm.. I'm sorry I.." 

"Hey don't say sorry!" 

"But it was with other people and..."

"Keith." Lance lets his hand rest on Keith's cheek. "We weren't even together.. and I don't mind you having experience, it only benefits me." Lance smiles at that last part. "I loved it so much.. both ways. You where so fucking hot riding me... And I loved to feel you too." 

"That's good.. I was afraid you would regret doing it or something. But yeah.. I Loved it too." Keith places his hand on Lance's butt. "And I love waking up like this as well."

Lance laughs a bit. "Yeah me too Carino." 

"Your parents are probably wondering where we are though." Keith says. 

"Let them wonder. I am sitting on your lap while we are both naked.. I'm not moving anytime soon." 

Keith pulls down Lance's head for another kiss. "Me neither. 

Lance let's himself fall down a bit so he and Keith can cuddle even better. He then decides to be a adult about this all and asks "Should we test ourselves on well you know sicknesses? We both have done it with other people so we should."

"I think I'm clean but yeah.. if you feel more comfortable actually knowing I'm clean, I'll happily take a test for you." 

"Thank you Keith.. I swear to God you're the best boyfriend in the world. I know a lot of people who would think I didn't trust them if I asked this from them." 

Keith goes with his hand through Lance's hair. "Hey it's normal to check. And we would be sure and not just guessing. I don't want to put you at any risk so yeah we can check." 

"Thank you." Lance kisses Keith all over his face. Keith isn't sure of he loves it or hates it to be honest... 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan you can't do this. Yesterday you didn't go with us and now you are leaving again." 

"Mama I already told you that Brodie's problems are pretty serious. I need to help him. You always said to me that I need to help my friends." 

Helen puts down her cup of tea. She has no idea where Lance and Keith are and now Dylan wants to leave too. She doesn't even know if she can trust Keith with Lance. Why did she just let them go to his house. What was she thinking!? 

"Dylan you are not leaving again. Family is important too!" 

"You let Lance go with Keith!" 

"So... Lance is 18, he knows what he's doing." 

"And probably dead now. All my friends are scared for Keith because he is literally called the devil." 

"Dylan stop it! We both don't like him but we can't accuse him of being bad. You are just going to go with us." 

Dylan gets angry. Why don't they understand. He needs to go. They all don't get him. They never understand. They never care. He needs to be with his new friends. They care. They understand. They know him better. 

His family doesn't care about him. He needs to care about himself. He knows what he's doing. She can't stop him. 

"Stop being against me!! Brodie needs me! He really needs me!" He's the only one that needs me! I need to get to him to help. 

"I'm not against you Dylan! I get that this period you are going through is harsh but you can't snap at me! Your mother! Like that." 

"Fuck you!! Fuck you fucking all! 

"DYLAN NO ME HABLES ASÍ! Get to your room now and don't get out!" 

"Fine!" Dylan runs past Luis who is crying because of the screaming. Veronica shakes her head holding a also crying Hugo in her arms. Mia has no idea what's going on but she doesn't like it. Everybody thinks that Dylan went too far this time. How dare he say things like that and shout to mama. It would've been worse if he screamed at abuela. 

Dylan knows what they think. And he doesn't care. Not anymore. It's clear now. Even though he would do everything for this family.. no he would've done... But not anymore. They aren't there for him but Brodie is. And Vic now too. He just needs to prove himself to him and then they will be friends. 

Vic decided he could be good enough. He.. good. He's at least a person that knows what he Dylan Mcclain can do. He's no child. He's the best Mcclain out there. So much better then that Failure of a Lance. Come on what did Lance do for the family or in his fucking life. Suck dick that's what. He will never do something with his life. He will only be Keith's fucktoy. But no no no he will be better. He will let everyone see what he can do! Maybe Vic will give him a higher title that makes him be adored by the other people in the group. 

Dylan reaches his room but isn't planning on staying there. Did mama not understand that he has been gone night after night before. 

Dylan grabs something warm with a dark colour and grabs a black scarf.

Then he hops out of his window and takes his usual route down to the floor. Then he leaves as fast as he can. He doesn't even care if somebody finds out he's gone. 

He just doesn't care.  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith.. we need to get up." 

"You told me you didn't want to." 

"Yeah staying with you naked in bed is like the most perfect thing ever. But my family expects us to be back." 

Keith strokes sofly over Lance's bare back with his finger. "Can I take you one more time.. make you feel good?" 

"Keith... We can't." Lance blushes as he lays down on his arms. It tickles a bit what Keith is doing on his back but it feels good as well, so please don't stop. 

\------- if you want skip this.. I'll mark the end of this scene so you can skip this. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!------

"Of course we can. Really watch me." Keith retreats his hand but instead moves and sits down on Lance. He slowly puts his hands on Lance's shoulders and massages them a bit. Then he leans down to give small kisses all over Lance's back. 

"Just relax and let me love you." 

"I already feel loved."

"You don't know love yet Lance Mcclain.. but let me show you." 

Lance groans. "Arg.. since when did you become smooth." 

"Learned from the best. I've been dating him for a while now and I have to say.. I learn fast." 

"Just.. go on carino. No talking more touching." Lance reflexes again waiting for whatever Keith has planned to do to him. 

"But I like your voice.. I guess I'll just have to force it out of you." Keith slips his hand under them both and starts stroking Lance's length making him shiver underneath him. 

"Fuck Keith.." Lance moans out.

"See It's already working.. your voice is beautiful Lance use it for me." 

"Please.. Keith touch me more." 

"Alright but only because you asked."   
Keith while stroking Lance's cock puts his other hand in Lance's hair. "Mmh so soft.." 

"It's.. My... Shampoo.." Lance says weakly. 

"All of you is soft.. seriously how do you do it." Keith kisses Lance's neck.

"Because I take care of myself.. learn from it you rough skinned demon.." Lance says all red now from blushing.  
Keith decides that kissing won't do and starts sucking on Lance's neck. 

"Damnit Keith.. my family will see the marks." 

"Good." 

"No not good." 

"Just let me.." 

"No.." 

"Yes." Keith just continues as he seems fit and also bites a couple times.. not hard of course. He would never hurt Lance.

"Keith.. please don't... Stop." 

"Want me to grab the condoms and the lube?" Keith asks. 

"Please.." 

"Be right back.. don't move." Keith stands up and grabs all the stuff he needs. As he walks back he puts some lube on his fingers. Lance will probably still be a bit open. But better safe then sorry right. "Open your legs a little." 

Lance does as he has been told and opens them so Keith can reach better. Slowly Keith inserts one finger feeling that Lance is still a little open.. but it has to be better so Lance will for sure not be hurt at all.   
"I don't know what I did to deserve you." 

Lance looks around. "Funny.. I'm thinking the same thing." 

Keith slowly starts to move his finger.   
"I'll make you feel so good.. I promise." 

"You won't do that with only one finger." 

"Fine.. then we will do more."   
They both laugh a bit but then Keith continues.

_--------------------------------------_  
\---------It's save again.----------  
_--------------------------------------_

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan there you are. Took you a bit long didn't?"  
Brodie sees Dylan running towards him. He said he needed to be here 45 minutes ago

"Sorry Brodie I had some troubles on the way here."

"Doesn't matter because we still have enough time." Brodie says as Dylan stands still next to him. He got his orders from Vic and he will follow them. Dylan will be a good man for the team one day... but not yet. 

"What do we need to do?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing much. We got some stuff we bought from a pretty rich guy. We of course want to sell it for more. It is worth millions and some people found out we got it."

"So they want it?"

"Fast thinking kid. We just need to make sure it gets from our storage to our buyer. It isn't the hardest job so a good opportunity for you to learn." Brodie starts to walk towards a big grey storage warehouse. "The stuff is in here. You and I will be driving the truck.. don't think you have your drivers license yet so I will be behind the wheel."

"What is in the truck?" Dylan asks walking up to the truck in front of him.

"The stuff.. I just told you."

Dylan puts on his seatbelt and Brodie opens his own door. "And what is the stuff?"

"Dylan.." Brodie places his hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Lesson one, don't ask questions? If Vic tells you too do something you do it? No asking questions because that could mean you can't be part of our group anymore."

"Okay.." Dylan needs to stay in the group.

"It is nothing bad but maybe Vic doesn't want to tell the others yet. You never know who can be trusted these days. Vic already had to.. get rid of a dear friend of ours because he was after his own fame and not the groups. Our group was kind of down for a couple days because of it, so he needs to prevent it from now on."

"Vic seems like a great leader." Dylan says with adoration in his eyes.

"He is and he is a great friend."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith Lance finally!" Helen walks to the two boys who just entered the house.

"I'm sorry mama.. we overslept." Lance lies.

"Doesn't matter carino. These things happen. We where just getting ready to leave." She looks at Keith.. he has a massive bedhead and as he takes off his coat Helen sees that his shirt is put on wrong. "And hello Keith.."

"I'm sorry for being late as well.. it was my fault we didn't get here earlier."

Lance pushes his boyfriend softly.  
"Keith don't take the blame."

"But it was my fault my alarm didn't go off.." Lance of course knows that Keith actually means it is his fault because of what really happened this morning. 

"It doesn't matter Keith.. I can see you where in a hurry to get here." Helen points towards the lable in Keith's neck.

Keith has no idea what she is talking about, but Lance sees it and Laughs. "Good job Keith. Lets go to my room so you can put your shirt on right."

Only now Keith sees how his shirt is put on and looks embarrassed at it. "Oh.. yeah good idea Lance."

Lance pulls his boyfriend with him towards the stairs and they walk hand in hand. Helen sees this and doesn't know what to do with it. Lance looks so happy. Not just the normal happy he always was.. this is different. It's weird. She always thought Lance's happiest day would be the day he would see his baby being born while his beautiful wife is huffing and puffing and breaking Lance's hand in the process. He would walk out the delivery room with a smile on his face and shout 'I'm a papa!'. 

But now even though he will never have that he looks so happy. Was she wrong about this situation? Like Keith didn't seem bad when he first introduced him. Why would he be bad now she knows they are more then just friends.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan here hold this." Brodie gives Dylan a bag. "Don't lose it and don't look inside."

"Of course." Dylan holds the bag close to him.

"We will have to be careful here. If we get found out by anyone doesn't matter who... you run with that bag and leave me behind." 

Dylan looks shocked at his friend. "What?! I can't do something like that." 

"Of course you can. I order you too. You run fast so you would manage. And believe me I will manage as well." He says with a smirk.

"What would happen if somebody would find out?" Dylan asks.

"They would try to take the truck. Some of the goods are in that bag so if we get that to our destination we will still complete our job. I will try to keep the truck but to be sure we need that bag to the guys waiting for us." Brodie explains while he takes a turn to the right.. he knows somebody will look into the truck.. he doesn't know if the others succeeded making sure they don't have to worry.

"But how will I know where to run to?" Dylan asks.

"You will see a tower. Run towards that and then you will see a red plane, go inside the building where the plane is in front of. Our guys will wait for you there."

"Alright.. I will remember that."

"Good.. we are almost there. Make sure to be ready to run."

"I will be."

It takes about half a hour before Brodie says to Dylan that they arrived at the place they need to be. He tells Dylan as well that the guys waiting for them are called. Sven, Fabian, Yordi and Coral. Coral was the girl he had seen when meeting Vic. She is one of the few girls in the group. But Brodie told him that Dina and Lex are good members as well. Coral is only a bit more experienced then the other two girls. And she doesn't let others fuck with her literally.

Dylan sees a opening in the fence they have been riding next to for the past vew minutes. A big grey building stands next to it with people checking other trucks.  
This must be what Brodie was talking about. Dylan looks behind the fence. It is a airport.. he sees the place he needs to run to as well. The big tower is clearly visible from here.

"Dylan put the bag around your shoulders. They are coming towards us."

Dylan does as he has been told and puts it around his shoulders? He was told to put his head down a little as well. He has no idea why but he does it.

One of the man working here signs to Brodie he needs to lower his window. Brodie does it and the man says. "Good day sir. We will need to check your goods."

"Of course sir.. we wouldn't want anything bad happening at this airport." Brodie says.. this will be their sign to let them trough. The man just nods and goes to the back. Brodie doesn't know if he is faking it or if they need to take action. "Dylan open your door.." 

"Is it... not.."

"Open your GODDAMN door Dylan."

As Dylan opens it he hears shouting behind him. "Sir! Sir we found.."

"I know!" The man who Brodie just talked too shouts at another guy. "Arrest the two in the front!"

"Run." Brodie says calm. Dylan doesn't know how fast he needs to get out of the car. He runs away hearing shouting behind him. He isn't looking behind him. The only thing he needs to do is get to the red plane. A moment later he hears loud sounds behind him... gunshots. These guys really want this stuff. But they can't it is Vic's stuff so they need to back off.

He is worried about Brodie.. but he gets why he had to run. Only a guy like Brodie could handle a situation like this.. he didn't expect to have people shooting though. Must be criminals or a gang that wants to sell our stuff on the black market. Poor Vic he must have a lot of bad people going after him.

Dylan runs towards the red plane Brodie told him to go to. A couple guys are outside and run towards him. "Kid come here. Fabian take the kid outside before some of them will look for him... we never know who will make it out of there."

"Brodie will be okay.. he has had worse." Fabian says as he guides Dylan into the building.

"You're save here kid." The other guy says walking behind them. "Orders from Vic that you have to be okay."

"I guess I need to thank him for caring next time I see him." Dylan says.

"Yes he would love that."

The three of them join the other two who are still inside. They let Dylan sit somewhere as thet wait for Brodie. They know this is his first job so they give him some water to calm him down. Running away from gunshots isn't the nicest way to start. "Here drink kid.. you did a good job."

"He is already better then you where on your first job Yordi." The woman in the room says laughing a bit.

"Shut it Coral. I couldn't do anything about being them seeing me." Yordi pouts a bit and looks away.

"S Sendak was so mad. It was very funny."

\----------------------------------------------------

The Mcclain family had a long day behind them. But they have sees some more of America.. and crying children..  Keith almost changed his mind again about adopting some day. But then he saw Lance cuddling the crying children saying little things like.. you don't have to cry sweetheart.

That made him sure about his decision again.

They are all now at the house again. All the woman forced the men to get in the kitchen and cook something for them while they are just going to talk about everything and nothing.

"Keith no!" Lance grabs the knife out of Keith's hands. "That isn't how you cut the tomato. Do I really need to do everything for you."

Keith leans in and whispers into Lance's ear? "Hey.. I did most of the work last night."

"Shut up.."

Keith chuckles a little and asks. "So what can I do chef?"

"Can you grab the sauces we need. They are in the cabinet above your head. Just choose something that goes great with chicken."

Keith does as Lance told him too... but what sauce is good with chicken? Maybe these ones ?" Keith grabs the three bottles and places them down. "Okay.. I think something like this."

Lance looks at Keith's chosen bottles and just stares at them. "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Get the fuck out of the kitchen.."

The other guys turn around and laugh as they see the bottles as well. Keith looks at them confused.. "What why?"

"Vinegar.. ketchup and hot sauce.. Keith you are a disgrace and I can't work with you in the kitchen. Now go chit chat with the girls!" 

Keith puts his hands up. "Okay okay... I'm going!"

"Yes go! And don't you dare to look back." Lance says pointing his knife at Keith.

Keith has learned a new thing... don't bother Lance when he is cooking.. noted.  
He walked out of the kitchen while the others are still laughing. Keith has no idea what to do now.. maybe just do as Lance told him to do and go to the others... but that will be awkward. Well the kids are there as well. 

Keith walks towards the living area where they are talking while sitting on the couch. And the kids who are on top of each other.   
"Eh.. hey?"

"Keith? Are you slipping out of your responsibilities?" Hila jokes.

"Hila we both know Lance kicked him out." Veronica says smirking.

"Cooking isn't really my hobby." Keith says looking away a bit with a little smile.

Hila and Veronica look at each other with a smirk. They stand up and grab Keith at his arms and force him to sit in between them. "Keith so good that you're here."

Helen is not sure yet how she feels now about Keith. She really saw how happy Lance was with him. Maybe.. just maybe if she knew Keith better. 

"Why is it good?" Keith asks confused. 

"Because we didn't really talk about you yet." Hila answers. 

"And of course about you and Lance.." Veronica adds. 

Helen clears her throat. "And I would like to know more about you too.." 

Keith knows that Helen is sincere.. she is really going to try for her son. He admires that. "I guess I could answer some questions.." 

Both Hila and Veronica squeal. Then Veronica is the first one to ask a question. "How did you and Lance meet? Was it because he was flirting.. wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Does he still flirt a lot? He like always flirts.. that's like his thing." Hila asks.

"Girls.." Helen interrupts the two girls. "Lets keep it at one question at the time." 

"Lo sentimos mama" They both say as a apologie. Veronica now goes into listening mode and says. "So.. you and Lance? How did you meet?"

"Well.. as you know I was a bit of a.. not so nice guy not so long ago." Keith starts. Helen immediately looks a bit disappeared but lets him tell the story. "He knew this but.. for some reason I still don't know why, he walked up to me to start a conversation. It wasn't flirting or anything. He was asking me about the book I was holding. I didn't want him talking to me because I didn't want anybody near me so I was kind of rude. But he knew now that I liked those books so the next day or something he just runs towards me with the news that a new book would come out of these series. And well this Christmas we gave it to each other." 

Both Veronica and Hila are smiling. Keith thinks back to when Lance was being a idiot and just talked to him. "I was immediately excited about the news of the new book that I grabbed him and pulled him with me.. then he saw me being excited and knew that the big bad boy had a soft spot, since.then he never left me alone." 

"And? How did the both of you get together?" Helen asks now actually curious. 

"I eh..." Keith looks away. "I struggled a lot.. I fell in love with Lance but I hated that I did. Of course I couldn't hate Lance but I hated my self so much. I thought that it was wrong and that I would lose Lance if he would find out. But then the asshole needed to be so pretty and we kissed. I freaked out and screamed at him and wanted to break contact with everyone even if that meant me getting hurt.. and it did hurt." 

"Noooo.." Hila is like almost crying... She doesn't like sad things okay! 

"But then Lance found me and told me that he would never leave me and be there for me. And he asked me to be his boyfriend later in my car.." 

"He promised that?" Helen asks. Never leave him.. did her son really promise that? 

"Yeah.. he did. And I did it a couple days ago as well." 

"When we... Didn't?" Helen asks hesitant. 

"Yes.. when you guys just respected it and not liked it. And it's okay. Like big shock so please don't think I hate you all or something. When I told my brother I thought he would throw me out... This is much better then that." 

Helen isn't sure about... Anything actually. "How did Lance really react on most of us not liking him being with you?" 

"I don't think that's something I should tell you.." Keith replies. 

"Oh.. yeah you're right." Helen says as she stands up. "I'm going to wake up abuela for dinner. You three have fun. Then she walks away still thinking about what is actually right or wrong. 

Veronica pokes Keith in his side. "Keith? What do you love most about Lance?" 

"Want a whole list?" Keith asks as Hila and Veronica both squeal because of his answer. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"I think Brodie did it.." Sven looks out of the window they closed off with curtains.  A moment later there is indeed a truck coming towards them. "Yeah! He did it. Must have been a though fight." 

"Vic is going to be so pleased. We got all the stuff and Brodie is still alive. Vic would literally freak out if he would hear Brodie wouldn't be alive anymore." Coral says standing up from where she was sitting. 

Dylan looks at Coral. "How do Brodie and Vic know each other?" 

"They are like friends since they where two years old or something." Coral answers. 

"Their fathers where friends so they grew up together." Fabian adds to that. "Brodie is like just underneath Vic. But Vic treats him like he's the same rank as him. Vic has a lot of respect for Brodie. You can tell why, he just escaped from all those people on his own. Most of us would at least be hurt." 

"Wouldn't be weird if Brodie would walk through these doors without a scratch." Coral says. 

Sven steps away from the window. "But if he is hurt we need to help him as fast as possible. Dylan you will need to help me carrying him and then Coral and Yordi can treat his wounds. Fabian you will take over my job in keeping watch." 

"Got it." They all shout and prepare for if Brodie is hurt. 

Sven and Dylan walk outside to help Brodie out of the truck. Brodie opens his door and steps out with help of Sven. He isn't that hurt but he does have some bruises and a couple cuts. 

"Can you walk Brodie?" Sven asks. 

"Yeah.. I'm okay. Just need to patch up a little and then we can go." He answers as we walk towards the door. Then Brodie turns towards Dylan and smiles. "Good job kid.. you did well." 

Dylan lights up.. Brodie really thinks he did well. "No problem Brodie.." 

"Now lets finish this before they notice that they call for back up." Brodie says laying a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Then the three of them walk in to the room Coral, Yordi and Fabian are waiting for them. Coral and Yordi quickly get the right stuff to treat Brodie's wounds. They are happy he wasn't shot.. then it would take a bit longer to continue with the job.  
But they can patch him up rather quickly. Coral places some cloth with wound cleaning alcohol on a cut in his arm and then she puts something around it so no dirt can get in. 

"All cleaned up." Yordi says. 

"Just like new." Coral adds. "Now we can get to phase two."

"Yes load everything in the plane. I want to talk to Dylan for a bit." Brodie orders. Then he stands up from the place they took care of him. "Dylan come with me."

The others leave to put all the stuff in the plane and Dylan walks towards Brodie. "What do you want to talk about?" He asks

"I need to know some things of you. Are you expected at home soon?" 

"Yeah.. I think so. They will check up on me sooner or later." Dylan replies. 

"Well then we need to get you home after this. We can't let your family know what you are doing with us.. or that you are with us at all. When you move out of house after a couple years then we don't have to worry about these things anymore of course."

"What is phase two?" Dylan asks. 

"Just getting out of here without our plane being taken down. But don't worry they won't. Yordi is a great pilot and they will probably not even notice us." 

"Who where those guys? You know the ones shooting at you." Dylan wants to look outside the window by shoving the curtains to the side

But Brodie stops him and says. "Some corrupted security. Probably paid off to steal the truck. It was or they let us through because they where the real security and they see nothing wrong. Or of course you needed to run because they would be corrupted. But we made it and that's what counts." Brodie walks towards the exit of the building. "Come Dylan we can leave." 

Dylan nods and follows him.

Yordi is already seated in the pilot seat with Sven sitting next to him as co pilot. Coral helps Brodie up inside the plane and Fabian does the same for Dylan. Yordi does his last checkups and then they are taking off. 

They are probably spotted but the people on the ground can't do anything about it anymore. On the ground they are calling for reinforcements to go look for them. 

They think the red plane will be in the air for a long time. This stuff is something you take abroad of course. So they will have to search they sky and of course little airports in other countries. They have contacted everybody they know abroad that can deal with this kind of stuff...

But what they don't know is that the red plane lands after 15 minutes in the air. As Yordi has landed the plane he says to Brodie. "I think we did it." 

"Good job Yordi. They won't ever know." 

Dylan has no idea why they landed so soon. Why only fly for such a short amount of time? As they step out of the plane Dylan immediately goes to Brodie to ask. "Aren't we supposed to be further away from the airport? They will find us quickly if we are this close to them." 

"Dylan.. if you look for a plane that has taken off.. would you look for it only a couple minutes from where it took off?" 

"Well no.. I would still be looking in the air." 

"Exactly Dylan.. you don't have to question it. They will never find us."

Dylan decides to trust Brodie. He has been right about everything so far so he knows what he's doing. So Dylan just nods. 

"Good.. now can you wait by the car parked over there. I will need to do something and then I'll take you home." 

"Alright." Dylan does as he has been told and walks 

As Dylan walks to the car both Yordi and Sven step out of the plane and walk towards Brodie. Brodie Points towards the plane and Sven pushes a button so the big door towards the stuff opens up. The four look how the door opens up slowly and look at the packages inside. Then Brodie throws the bag that Dylan had to carry inside as well. "Look at it guys. It smells like money." 

"Does Dylan know what we actually transferred?" Coral asks. 

"No.. we don't know yet how he will react if we say what our jobs are really about." 

"Then what did you tell him?" Fabian asks counting all the packages inside. 

"Just the usual.. we bought some expensive thing and want to sell it for more money. And that other people know that we have it and they want to steal it." Brodie laughs a bit. "That he fell for that. But okay." 

"Poor kid. Hopefully he won't feel lied to.." Sven says with a smirk. 

"Doesn't matter. Yordi how many do you think we'll get for it?" Brodie asks. 

Yordi quickly counts up everything in his head. "Well.. if we succeed to get it across the border and the ones that we keep here to sell. I think around 40 million." 

"Nice!" Coral is excited. She kind of got them the deal so maybe Vic will thank her. 

"Well drugs is worth a lot so what did you expect. Close the door again Sven. You and Yordi will fly over a couple days. Make sure you won't get caught!" Brodie starts to walk towards the car Dylan is waiting at. "And don't disappoint me."

"We won't Brodie. Tell Vic that we will get back in two weeks." Yordi says. 

Dylan has no idea what happened today. But at least he belonged to the team. He did something good. Vic will be so proud.

\----------------------------------------------------

"So.. Keith? Last question. How do you think your future with Lance will be. You better not break his heart or something cause then I will find you!" Hila asks pointing her finger threatening at Keith. Keith has been answering question after question. Dinner must be done soon so then he will finally be free. Helen has joined them on the couch again as well not so long ago. 

"Wow eh..." Keith knows what he wants to say. But it's a bit much to tell these woman while he didn't even tell Lance yet. 

"You don't need to tell us if you don't want to.." Veronica noticed that Keith didn't like her asking this. 

"No it's just that.. Lance and I haven't really talked about it yet ourselves." 

Hila leans against Keith  
"Hey we get it." 

"I only know I want to stay with him." Keith says bluntly. 

Helen has heard enough. It looks like Lance and Keith are really serious. At first she thought this was just a phase, or not serious enough to stay. But the happiness in Lance's eyes and the way Keith just said that.. "Keith?" 

Keith looks towards Helen. 

"You really love my son don't you?" She asks. Keith only nods. Then she nods and stands up again. "Maybe I judged you too soon.. This is still all new for me but.. we should try to get along."

"I would love to Helen.." Keith replies. 

"Call me mama to start with." She says with a smile. Then she hugs Keith and Keith hugs her back. It's going better and better with getting close to this family. But he's going to try his best to be part of this family for Lance. 

Helen lets go of Keith and smiles at him. "Keith can you help me with the table?" 

"Of course mama." Keith says as he stands up with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------

Everybody is ready around the table. Lance proudly presented the food. As he mocks Keith for not helping at all with the food. He had found out something too. Don't let Keith make food... Noted.

Now they are waiting for Dylan to come downstairs. They haven't seen him for the whole day but Helen had said to them to not check up. He didn't want to be with family well then he can have it his way. But okay.. for dinner he can come downstairs. He still needs food to live and he has learned his lesson. 

"I'll go get him." Lance says as they have been waiting for some time. "Maybe he fell asleep and didn't hear us call for him."

Lance steps out of the room and walks upstairs. Dylan should get his ears checked because when Mama calls for dinner the whole house.. no the whole street hears it. Lance knocks on Dylan's door. 

"Dylan? Dinner is ready so come out." 

It's quiet for a moment. Weird?" 

"Dylan? Don't you ignore me.. don't like being ignored and you know this." 

It's again quiet.

Lance knocks again one more time. 

But then the door opens. "Lance shut up I heard you the first time." 

"Well you didn't open up the first time." 

"Fuck off." Dylan walks past Lance and down the stairs. He was just in time today.. Lance almost caught him climbing through the window. But no way he will let that happen. He has to keep this a secret. 

If he would tell them it counts as treason. And no way he's betraying his friends. 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---insta---  
> Ficteon_insta
> 
> So many people don't like Dylan... XD.   
> I kind of do actually.   
> And I really like that people already figured out that Dylan was in a gang. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was more Dylan centered but of course a little fluff with Keith and Lance :3
> 
> Leave a comment and some kudos!! Love to see a new comments after every upload. See you guys next chapter!


	29. Sir.

"Lance seriously where did you learn to cook like that?" Keith asks as he eats Lance's specialty... The sandwich. 

"It's just a sandwich Keith.." Lance says with a tiny blush on his cheeks. He was actually not the best cook in his family so he didn't get compliments that often about his cooking skills. 

"Just a sandwich?.. just a sandwich?! Nope nope nope." Keith takes another bite. "Just the sause compliments with every thing you put on here! Please make my lunch from now on." 

Keith makes some more weird sounds to let everyone know he likes the sandwich. Lance pushes him a little. "Stoopp.." 

"Lanncce can you already see it? Keith leaning into your neck as you make his lunch everyday." Pidge says trying to get Lance to blush even more. She and Shay start to laugh.. Pidge a little more 'expressive' then Shay, Shay just giggles really cute making Hunk look at her with googly eyes. But Pidge did succeed.. Lance is as red as a tomato. 

"Stooppp." 

"No don't stop." Everybody looks at Keith weird.. "What!? I want that to happen someday..." 

"Ahhh.." Hunk says with a smile. He loves to see his two friends being all romantic. He's a bit of a romantic himself if he has to mention it. What.. dinner with Shay was amazing this Christmas break. He made her the most delicious meal and bought her a new necklace with a personal touch.. he likes personal things. 

Christmas break just finished and all the schools have opened for a couple days now. The group is at their usual lunch break table. Keith is still enjoying the delicious sandwich as he and Lance playfully kick each other underneath the table... On accident kicking Pidge a couple times as well, she wasn't so happy about that. 

Keith of course is already done with school.. even though it just started. Not because of the work.. cause like what work. He finishes it quickly and perfectly done in a short time, it's just the people. Everybody is always or staring at him while avoiding him or some girls are blushing... While avoiding him. 

And now the news is out about his brother. Well they take pictures now too. It's just irritating. They haven't really caught him and Lance yet luckily for Lance, he wouldn't mind though he would love to show Lance to the world. But well he would be recognized more often then as well. All the pictures of him and Lance together for now look like just a friendship. 

"Hey could I ask you two something?" Shay asks. 

Lance and Keith both stop kicking each other... They look at each other and both say at the same time. "Yeah sure.." 

"Do you two ever fight? We all only see you two being all content. Yes we see you two bicker but never really disagreeing with each other so much it escalates into a fight. We are quite worried about this fact. What if someday you two do fight and break up because the two of you never fought before?" 

Lance smiles at her. "Oh no we fight.. we try to do it as less as possible but we still fight." 

"I'm the one who has to apologise though. Lance will never say he was wrong." Keith says with a side glance to Lance. 

Lance gasps. "Take that back!" 

"Okay sorry.." Keith says looking at the others with a face like.. told you so. 

Lance now realizes that Keith may be a little right.. but yeah he won't say sorry. "I don't like fighting with you tho.. it everytime feels like you will hate me or something and break up with me." Lance admits. 

"Hey.." Keith grabs Lance's hand underneath the table. "Never think that again okay.. I'll never break up with you." And he means it. 

"Promise?" Lance says full with hope. 

"Promise. All our troubles would be for nothing.. and of course because I love you." 

"Just a, and of course I love you... Great Keith." 

"Okay fine.. mostly because I love you." 

Everybody else around the table awws again. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance don't make me go." 

"You have to Hunk!" 

"No..no I'm not going to give it to him. He'll shout at me!" Hunk and Lance stand outside of Mr Iverson's classroom. He had given the assignment to read this old clasic book in the Christmas break and make a book report. Hunk spend hours on it. He needed a good grade now otherwise he would have a big change to fail English. But now he's scared to hand it over to Mr Iverson. Lance already did but he didn't read the book.. so he just made up something with the help of Keith. Keith didn't want to help Lance because it was his own fault that he didn't read it himself. Keith didn't have to read it because he already did so Lance begged him to help, then Keith gave in and helped him. He still got a average score so Lance is happy. 

Lance had to pull Hunk to Mr Iverson's classroom. If Hunk doesn't hand it in today he will fail anyway so he needs to do it. 

"Hunk come on. If you didn't try you will fail for sure. You worked hard for this so you will hand it in!" Lance pushes Hunk towards the door. "I even did it Hunk." 

"Yeah but you got help from Keith. Of course you can pass if you get help from him! What did he get a A+++++++++?"

"Something like that I don't know. Just knock on the door!" 

"Fine!" Hunk takes a deep breath but then he knocks on the door. It's quiet.. too quiet. Hunk turns around and says as he walks away. "Alright he isn't here!" 

Lance pulls him back. "Hunk no!" 

Hunk pouts but stands still. A moment later the door opens and Mr Iverson stands before them frowning. "Yes?" 

"Hello sir. Hunk wanted to hand in his assignment real quick." Lance pushes Hunk towards Mr Iverson. Hunk looks away and mumbles a bit. He is so worried that Iverson will lower his grade because of him talking again. He can't have that now! He needs to have at least a above average score otherwise he will have to study and study to raise it again.

Iverson grabs the papers out of Hunk's hands and looks at it first. "Mhh looks promising. You will know your grade in a couple hours." 

"Thank you sir!" Lance says as he grabs Hunk by the arm and walks away. 

"Yeah.. tha.. thank you sir." Hunk says still nervous to even look at the teacher.   
Then Lance and Hunk both walk away quickly before Iverson can even say another thing to the two students. 

"See Hunk nothing bad happened." 

"We where luckily nothing more!"

As the two of them walk through the hallways they have some time for brotalk. When Hunk was with Shay and his own family this Christmas they didn't have much time to talk. And well with everything that happened to Lance, Hunk decides that he needs to talk to him. "Hey Lance?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? You know with the whole coming out thing this Christmas." Hunk asks. "Must have been hard man.." 

"It was bad.. but not horrible." Lance admits. "You know they could've kicked me out.." 

"But still.."

"Yeah it does suck. Dylan doesn't want to talk to me anymore, don't even think it's all about being bi for him. My father still thinks I'm a disappointment or something. He probably thinks Keith will make me sick when we have sex or something.. but we already got tested and now we are waiting for the results." 

"What if Keith could give you aids, you know that the results turn out badly? He did it a lot with other people right?" 

"I'll still love him!" Lance says a bit too hard. Some people look at Lance a bit weird now, but he doesn't care.   
"I'm in deep Hunk.. and I don't wanna crawl out." 

"You really think you and Keith are like a forever thing? I mean you two are still young." 

"Yeah so.. you and Shay are just as young." Lance says. 

Hunk nods. "Yeah.. and to be honest. We both talked about our relationship and we told each other that you can never be sure at this age. We now love each other but we are still just 18 and 17. Of course we hope it's a forever thing." He admits. 

"Mature of you but I am sure. He is just... I don't know.. Keith. He's my future." 

Hunk chuckles.  
"You're such a romantic."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lance asks.

"No.. it's cute. So where is your future at the moment?" Hunk asks of course referring to Keith. 

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe his locker.. but you know giving space to somebody is important in a relationship. I'll just text Keith that I'm already going home." 

"Can I join? Maybe we can play some games at your house?" 

"You are full of good ideas Hunk.."

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance- I'm going home kitten. Hunk and I are going to play some games at my house. If you wanna come over later just come Hunk wouldn't care.

Keith- Alright. I think I'll be over for dinner. I mean or Shiro's cooking or your mom's. Chosing between those two isn't hard believe me.

Lance- Okky baby! 

Keith- And.. I kind of wanna talk tonight if that's okay. 

Lance- About what? 

Keith- Us. But more tonight okay. Just go I think Hunk is waiting for you. 

Lance- okay bye. 

Keith wanted to go immediately to Lance's house.. but he has the feeling somebody is watching him since a hour ago. He is now putting his books in his locker making it look like he doesn't have a clue. But for sure that he just saw somebody looking at him around the corner. They must think they are very sneaky or something... But they are not. Though even though it looks like somebody is following him it doesn't feel like danger.

Keith walks away from his locker and walks away towards the exit of the school. If he can find the right spot he can discover who is spying on him. Keith is fast and as he walks outside he slips around a corner and waits there. Here he can jump the person following him without them even noticing. 

And it works. A girl he doesn't know walks right past him looking confused. This is the girl that is following him.   
"Why are you following me?" He asks coldly. 

She turns around.   
"Who says I was..?" 

"Me now tell me." 

She looks Keith right in the eyes. She doesn't know yet if she's in trouble now or that it's fine.   
"Sorry.. I just. You're Keith Kogane right?" 

"Yeah. And who are you." Keith replies. 

"I'm Acxa.. I'm sorry if it looked like I was spying on you. I actually wanted to look for a moment to talk to you." She leans against a building. She does look nervous but she is calm at the same time.. weird. 

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Keith asks. 

"Well.. I kind of think you're cool. You don't let people say shit about you and or the people you care for. I admire that. And the way you handled those two other guys.. eh Lance and Hunk getting bullied, I admire that as well." She says. 

"Well great. Now what do you want from me?" Keith asks. 

"I want to be your friend." Acxa says bluntly. 

Keith looks at her. He kind of doesn't see anything wrong with her now. He doesn't know if she's trustworthy but there is only one way in finding that out. "Okay.. sure." 

She lights up.   
"Really?" 

"Yeah sure.. I guess. I don't know what the others will say. Just come to our table at lunchtime tomorrow then I will introduce you." 

"Thank you." She says with a tiny smile on her lips. She has waited for this moment for a long time. 

"I'll have to go now. See you tomorrow Acxa." 

"Goodbye Keith.." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance stop freaking out!" 

"He said he wanted to talk about us Hunk! That's literally other words for 'I wanna break up!' Of course I'm freaking out!" 

"Lance he told you he loved you today at lunch!" 

"That's hours ago! Everything could change in that time!" 

Hunk walks towards Lance and shakes him. "It's Keith.. do you really think he knows that means I want to break up. No Keith is smart but also a bit of a idiot sometimes. He didn't mean it that way Lance!" 

Lance knows Hunk is right. But he really doesn't want to lose him. He loves him. He is his future.. his everything. "I know Hunk... I'm jumping to conclusions. But I'm still fucking scared." 

Hunk pats Lance on the top of his head. "Lance everything will be fine. He won't break up with you okay. Keith isn't someone to change how he feels that fast." 

"I know... I just really can't lose him." Lance dries a couple of his tears. "Sorry for freaking out. I know it was stupid." 

"It wasn't stupid. Just unnecessary." Hunk says. "Love is never stupid." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith is driving towards Lance's house. He is still thinking about that Acxa.. why does she suddenly want to be friends. No body wants to be friends with him at school. Maybe she just knows he isn't really that bad? 

Keith has no idea. But he isn't against more friends. But he does know that he's hungry. 

He drove past his own home to grab some clothing real quick. He also left a note for Shiro that he is at Lance's house. Then he immediately stepped in his car and drove to Lance's house. Maybe Hunk is still there? Would be fun. Hopefully Lance isn't playing Mario kart with him... Then Lance would be upset about losing. 

Okay look Lance is amazing.. but he isn't amazing at Mario kart. Even Hunk wins from him. Lance thinks he is good at it though because he always wins playing with his family.. but his family is just not so good either. 

And he kind of wants Lance in a good mood. You know for the talking. 

Keith parks his car in front of the house and immediately sees people staring at him. Of course why would there be a car like this in their neighborhood. Not that the houses are bad but there aren't any millionaires here. Keith actually likes the houses more then the penthouse he lives in. It feels more homely. 

Some neighbors snap a picture real quick of the car and him. Keith doesn't mind of course. Some may even recognize him but he doesn't care about that either. They will have to get used to this car and him being here.. 

Keith walks towards the front door and rings the bell.. he now reminds himself that he should ask Lance for the key or something. Well that or he could climb into Lance's room like he did that time he was hurt.

Lance opens the door... He looks nervous for some reason. Keith has no idea why and says. "Hey Lance.. Hunk still here?" 

Lance only nods with a fake smile. Why does Keith only greet him like this? No kiss? No hug? Fuck... Is he really done with him!? Please no no no! Can't let that happen. Won't let that happen!   
Lance looks down towards Keith's hand. He wants to grab it and don't let go.. but he's too late, Keith walks past him already. 

Lance follows him with a pout. 

"Hey Keith." Hunk is sitting on the couch with some good snack he made.

"Hey Hunk. What where you two doing?" Keith asks as he sits down next to Hunk. He looks at the screen and thank god it isn't Mario kart. 

"Just some random game Dylan bought once. It's actually pretty fun." As Hunk says this he looks back towards Lance. He sees that he's about to freak out again. Hunk doesn't know exactly why but he needs to do something before it escalates. As Lance goes to the kitchen to get a drink for Keith he leans a bit towards Keith and whispers. "Hey.. Lance is a bit down. Give him some more attention okay." 

"What? Why is he..." 

"Just do it okay. He needs you." 

Keith is so confused... But well. "Okay?" 

Lance returns with a drink and puts it in front of Keith. He puts down some of Keith's favourite snack as well. 

"Oh thank you Lance." 

"Well.. you're my boyfriend. Need to spoil you a little bit." He says with a fake smile. 

Keith now indeed notices Lance being off.. "Lance.. why don't you sit down?" 

Lance awkwardly sits down and says. "You don't want something else?" 

Before Keith can answer some of Lance's family walks into his room. It's Carlos with his two daughters and Dylan. Dylan immediately frowns at Keith and sits down as far as possible from him. But Selena and Liana run towards Keith and hug him. "Hello Tio Keith!! How was school!!!??" 

"Fine.. but don't you two need to go to school as well?" Keith asks a bit worried that they are missing a lot at school. 

"We have another week. Then we have to go to school." Liana answers. 

"We don't wanna go! School is boring!" Selena adds to that. 

Carlos is of course not having it. "Hey.. school is important so you two are going to go if you like it or not." 

"Okay papi.." They both say. 

Lance looks at Keith's hand again.. he could hold it right now.. but he again doesn't have the chance because his mother and sister in law walk out of the kitchen with plates. "Dinner is ready. Hunk are you eating with us?"

"No Mrs McClain. I hope next time but my girlfriend and I have to work in her family's restaurant tonight." 

"Oh exciting! Well we hope to see you soon then dear." Helen says with a smile. 

Hunk says goodbye to everyone and is then on his way to the restaurant. And Lance has one of the worst evening ever. He is so nervous. Everything just adds up. Please Keith don't break up with him.. please.. 

\----------------------------------------------------

After dinner Keith asks if Lance comes with him towards his room. And then Lance nods and follows him. The whole dinner Keith didn't say something cute to him. What happened! They where foot fighting at Lunch but now he doesn't even hold his hand underneath the table. He was only talking to his family... 

Keith notices that Lance is looking down towards the floor and asks. "Is something wrong? Hunk already said you where off.." 

"No.. nothing. Let's just go to my room."

"Okay?"

They arrive and Lance sits down on the bed. It's now only a matter of time before he hears those awful words... 

"Lance?" 

Before Keith can even start asking his question Lance bursts into tears. "Please don't break up with me!" 

"What...?" 

"Did I do something wrong?! Please tell me if I did something wrong!" 

"Eh.. no.." 

"Then why!" 

Keith looks at his crying boyfriend and kniels down before him. He whipes away some tears and looks at him in the eyes. "Lance.. why would I break up with you? I love you. I said it this afternoon as well." 

Now Lance is the confused one. "But you.. but you. You said you wanted to talk about us..." 

"Yeah I do.. but I don't want to break up!" Keith goes in for a hug. " Lance what the fuck, why would I!" 

"You weren't even touching me through the whole evening.. and saying you want to talk about us is equal to saying you're about to break up with someone!" 

Now Keith gets it.. because of his short text this afternoon Lance was worried. "Lance.. I swear you don't have to worry. I love you and I won't break up with you ever. I actually wanted to talk about our future together."

"Our future?" 

"I've been thinking and... At first starting a family sounded scary.. and it still is. But I would love to adopt a baby with you someday." Keith says with the most loving look on his face.

Lance's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. "You.. me??... A Papi??.." More tears fall from Lance's eyes. "Are you serious!" But these tears are happy tears. 

"Yeah mister jumping to conclusions!" 

Lance lets his head fall down in Keith's neck and tightens his grip on his NOT ex lover. Thank fucking everything! "Keith I'm so sorry!!" 

Keith actually laughs a little. "Doesn't matter Lance.. this shows you don't want to lose me." 

"I love you so fucking much!" 

"Love you too Lance.."

"We're going to be fathers someday... I'm going to be a papi. Thank you so much Keith." Lance gasps. "How many! And when? We need to think about this Keith." 

"Well.. we're only 18. But I think when we have our life together.. and when we have steady jobs then we could starts looking for a child." Keith smiles at the really excited Lance. "You're going to change most of the diapers though." 

"Worth it... So unbelievably worth it."  
Lance pushes Keith down on the bed and smirks. "Lets make them.." 

"What?" 

"Lets make our babies." 

"But? We can't.." Keith is confused... How do you make adopted babies???? Like they are made but not by them.

"Keith I'm not meaning literally. I'm just happy and want you." 

Keith then smiles but remembers that they are still waiting for the results. "But.. we can't. We didn't get our results yet." 

Lance smirks and leaves from the bed. He then returns with two envelopes. "Came in today. But I was a bit busy worrying to care. Mama asked what it was but I just told her it was personal." 

"That's quick..." 

"I know.. but right on time." 

Lance gives Keith his envelope and then opens his own. They are nervous but hopeful. Keith smiles as he sees his and Lance does the same thing.  
Then they both say at the same time.   
"All clear." 

Lance falls down on Keith and covers his whole face with kisses. "You made me worry Keith.." 

"I'm sorry.. I guess it's my fault as well. Hunk told me to pay more attention to you today but I didn't, I thought your family would get uncomfortable and it would take longer for them to get used to us." Keith strokes with his thumb Lance's cheek. 

"So that's why you didn't greet me with a kiss or hug." Lance tells himself to never doubt him and Keith again. 

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I will never do that again. I'll just.. touch you some more now to make it up to you." Keith leans in and places a kiss on his lovers lips.

When Keith breaks the kiss Lance says.  
"Good... You better make it up to me." Then it's Lance's turn to kiss Keith. Keith closes his eyes and lets Lance push him on the bed again just like a moment ago. 

\------- if you want skip this.. I'll mark the end of this scene so you can skip this. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!------

Keith folds his arms around Lance's neck and deepens the kiss. It's not exactly full of lust.. more passionate. But there is some lust in there as well. Slowly Keith plays a bit with Lance's hair as well as Lance goes down with his hands. He feels all over Keith's hips and a bit of his upper legs. 

They part from each other and look into each other's eyes. "So.. no condom?" Lance asks. 

"... We need to clean me out after though. I'm not letting it stay in there." Keith says a bit embarrassed. 

"But that will give us a bigger chance at getting you pregnant." Lance says with a grin. 

Keith pushes his hand in Lance's face so he doesn't have to see that awful...ly cute grin. "Just get out of those pants lover boy." 

"Yes sir." Lance says saluting first, but then he slides his pants down. Weird that he was crying a moment ago.. this so much better. "But we have to keep quiet. Don't want to be walked in on.." 

"Good idea." Keith says as he pulls off his shirt. Lance looks at the abs and attacks them immediately. Kisses them and gives them love bites. He goes up to Keith's nipples and sucks on them a little bit. 

"Lance.. feels weird.." 

"You will need go get used to it. We are getting a baby someday Keith."   
He licks both nipples one more time before he goes down again. "So glad I didn't lose you.." 

"You will never lose me Lance.. not like that." 

"I know kitten.. I'm just scared that I can't keep the best thing in my life." 

"Am I the best thing in your life?" Keith asks looking into Lance's eyes.   
Lance nods as he softly places another kiss on Keith's lips. It's so sweet and precious. As they part again Keith has some tears in his eyes. "Never thought somebody would ever say that to me."

"Keith.. you are my world. Am I yours?" 

"Yes.. you're even more then that." 

With that Lance pulls down Keith's pants. "Can I make love to you mi amor" 

"Do you even have to ask permission?" 

"Yes because I'm a gentleman." 

"Pff gentleman my ass Lance." 

Lance gasps. "I'm the most gentlemanly guy there is!" 

"Prove it."

"Alright I will.." Lance says kissing Keith faster this time before softly nibbling on Keith's jawline. "Mi hermosa amante." 

"I have no idea what you're saying." Keith says laughing a little. 

"Doesn't matter carino."   
Lance puts a finger on Keith's lips to make him stop talking. He slowly goes down again to Keith's underwear. He kisses around Keith's bulge. Then he slips of Keith's underwear and slowly kisses around Keith's cock. A moment later he puts the length in his mouth and takes it down to his throat.

"Lance..." Keith lets his head fall down as he feels all the pleasure down under. 

"I love you Keith.." 

"Love you more now fuck me..." 

".. no please?" 

"Arg fine! Please?" 

Lance laughs a little and grabs some lube that lays close by luckily. He puts a little bit on Keith's hole and some more on his fingers. 

"I fingered myself last night thinking it was you Lance.. I was so sad you weren't there." Keith admits. 

Lance just feels his cock jumping up at Keith confession. "Fuck Keith.."  
He sticks in two fingers at once. And Keith wasn't lying. He is still a little lose. How many did he put in here last night. 

"See I'm almost ready for you already." 

"Yeah..." Lance moves his fingers to find Keith's good spot. It doesn't take long to find it and decides to abuse it for a little while. He puts a lot of pressure against it making Keith shiver and move. 

"Please Lance I want more.." Keith really tries to stay as quiet as possible. Not that he really succeeds but that's something else. 

"More fingers?" 

"Nooo.. I want that long cock of yours... Please?" 

"Of course mi amor."   
Lance slips down his underwear and lines himself up to Keith's rim. He first panicked a little because he couldn't find a condom... But then he remembered they weren't doing that this time.   
He pushes in and immediately feels that this is like so much better then with condom... And that was already heavenly. 

"Lance.. fuck.. thi.. this is my first time submitting. Most of the time I'm a power bottom." 

"Well not today baby."   
Lance pushes in some more till he bottoms out. "You're mine for tonight."

The moment he wants to pull out to well... Push back in.   
"Lance can you fucking be quiet."   
Dylan walks in. He screams because of what he sees. That make Keith and Lance get out of their own world and back to the real world. Lance slips out of Keith immediately as he yells as well at his little brother. Keith is kind of in shock. Lance sees this and immediately covers Keith with a blanket. 

"Dylan get out!" Lance shouts with a red face. Keith just falls on his back on the bed in embarrassment.

Dylan rushes out of the room and before he slams the door he shouts. "Fucking fags!!" 

_--------------------------------------_  
\---------It's save again.----------  
_--------------------------------------_

Fuck.. he walked in to us. Lance looks at Keith. He's red as a tomato as well.. and he's pretty upset about what Dylan just said. 

Lance pulls the blanket a bit more over Keith. "I'm sorry.. he probably didn't mean that." 

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that he saw us having sex Lance." 

"I know.."

"But thanks..." 

"What?" 

"You pulled the blanket over me without hesitation. Thank you for that." Keith says leaning agains Lance a little as the both of them lay down. The mood is gone now but cuddling is always welcome. 

"Told you I'm a gentleman. " 

Keith kisses Lance's cheek. "Okay fine.. you are." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan storms downstairs. Fuck! FUCK! Why did he have to see that shit! Not that he's innocent but fucking hell he didn't need to see that! 

"Dylan what's wrong?" Helen asks as she sees her son rush downstairs his face all red. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! They are fucking that's what's wrong! And of course I need to walk in! Fucking Fag sex!" 

"Dylan!" She slaps her son's head. "Don't say that word!" 

"Just because you're starting to like Keith doesn't make it all right! It's disgusting!" 

"STOP IT DYLAN." Helen shouts making everybody in the family stand still for a moment. Even Lance and Keith hear it and immediately know what they are talking about downstairs.

"FINE!" Dylan shouts as he rushes away again. Again he is at fault.. why are they always angry at him and not at Lance! Lance is the one who is having sex before marriage... They always said they didn't want them to do it before marriage. But no now he is the bad guy while Lance does something they didn't allow. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance had decided to put on clothes again. They weren't going to continue anyway and Lance expects his mother here any moment now. Keith puts on his shirt and then turns towards Lance. "Well that went well.." 

"Great.. next time better right?" .

They both laugh a bit awkwardly. "You sure we're going to get... The talk any moment now." 

"Yeah.. mi mama will probably be here any minute now. Mama and papi aren't for sex outside of marriage so I guess we disappointed them again." Lance walks towards the other side of the room where he put his phone. "Let's hope Pidge won't find out about this. She will tease us for as long as she lives." 

"True.. but for sure she will fine out somehow." Keith replies. 

Then indeed there is a knock on the door. Lance and Keith look at each other and Lance takes a deep breath and says. "Yeah?" 

Helen opens the door and looks at the two boys. "So.. Dylan told me you two where.. having intercourse with each other?" She walks into the room.. at first she wants to sit on the bed, but then she remembers what happened on there a moment ago and sits on a chair.  
"Is this true?" 

"Mama.."

"Lance please sit down.. and you too Keith. I may not be experienced in homosexual sex but.."

Lance cuts her off. "Mama.. we know everything about it already." 

"Oh really.." She looks embarrassed as well. "Then you must know it's meant to be for a man and a wom... For two people that are married." 

Lance sits down on the bed. "Mama I just.. don't agree with that." 

"What?" Helen looks up a bit strict. 

"It's old fashioned..." Lance says carefully. "I mean.. if you love somebody it's okay right?" 

Keith thinks back to the times he did it without love.. it didn't feel right, but with Lance it does.

"Lance sex with another man gives you a highly chance at getting aids." When she says this Lance snaps. 

"That's total bullcrap! Why does everyone think every gay person has aids and has sex for a hobby! And we both don't have it so no change in giving it." Lance hands her the results that they just got. "Now can everyone leave our relationship alone."

Keith didn't expect Lance to snap at his mother like that. He sits down next to his lover and pulls him closer to him. "Lance it's okay.." 

"No Keith.. I'm so done that there are two separate groups in this house. I just want them to accept us like a normal couple, what we are! I want my family back not this broken mess."

Keith pulls Lance in for a hug. "I know carino.. I know." Lance cries into Keith's shoulder as Helen watches them. She wants to comfort her son as well but Keith is doing a better job at that now. 

"Lance I just don't think that this is a good decision." Helen says. 

"Well I do!" Lance is done with everything except Keith at the moment. "Please just leave mama.. even if you're forbidding us to do it we'll still do it at his house so please just go."

Helen didn't think her son would ever ask her to go away.. not like this. "Alright.. I'll go." She looks sad and it breaks Lance to look at her sad. 

"Mama I love you but..." 

Helen cuts Lance off. "I know.. remember that I warned you Lance. And Keith.. I can't accept this from you."

Lance doesn't even reply anymore. He just sinks his head back into Keith's shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------

"They did what!" Rafeal shouts. He just got home from a long workday and this is the news he got. He never been this angry.

"They had sex.. and they won't stop with it. We always warned Lance to not do it but now he just gave up his innocence to Keith." 

"Where are they Helen?" 

"Upstairs why?" 

"I'm going to take Keith by that long hair and throw him out of my house!! He ruins our son! Now nobody will ever want him if they break up because he became one with another!" Rafeal shouts as he starts walking.

Helen follows him and tries to hold him back. "No Rafeal. You can't do that!" 

"Watch me!"

Lance and Keith already hear Rafeal rushing up the stairs. They don't know what to expect but they know it will be bad. Rafeal opens the door with a loud bang that everybody in the house can hear. 

"Papi..?" Lance says quietly. 

Rafeal focuses on Keith.   
"Get out." 

"What?" Keith says confused." 

"Get out of my house!!" Rafeal walks towards Keith, grabs him and forces him to go with him. 

"Sir! What I!!" Keith looks at Lance. 

Lance runs towards the two and tries to get Keith away from his father. "Papi no! He didn't do anything wrong! Let him go! You can't do this!" 

Helen isn't agreeing with this as well. "Rafeal.. I don't think.." 

"Lance get out of the way!! I'm protecting you! This man is not good for you!" 

"Dad let go!" Lance shouts but Rafeal doesn't listen. Lance knows Keith could get out of his father's grip himself, but he sees that Keith isn't doing that. 

Now Veronica comes out of her room and sees Rafeal pulling Keith with him with a crying Lance behind them. "Papi what are you doing?!" 

"Getting rid of the garage! Don't you dare to go against me Veronica!" 

"But papi!" Veronica wants to help Keith but she is too late. They are already at the door and Rafeal pushes Keith out. 

"Sir.." Keith tries but Rafeal cuts him off.

"You are ruining this family! Now go to your other playthings and leave my son alone!" Then he slams the door in Keith's face. He turns around to see his whole family looking at him with disgust.. and a crying Lance. 

Even though Marco isn't the greatest fan of Keith, he knows Keith makes his brother happy. He walks towards the crying Lance and throws his arms around his little brother. 

"Lance.." Rafeal's anger is gone and common sense has returned.

"Open that door again Rafeal. Knowing Keith he is still there.." Helen says calmly. 

Rafeal does this and indeed Keith is still there sitting on a stone wall with his hands in his hair. As he hears the door opening he looks up. He sees Lance crying in Marco's arms and wants to comfort him as well.

"Now Keith walks back in and you walk out Rafeal." Helen says. 

Rafeal looks in shock at his wife. "What?" 

"Not forever. We all love you. But I think it's better if you go for a short time. To think about this."

Rafeal doesn't say anything more. He grabs his coat and walks out.

Then he goes to the only place he knows that he can go too. The office he works at.

\----------------------------------------------------

Helen gives the two boys some tea. "I'm sorry Keith.. he wasn't thinking clearly." 

"It's okay.. thank you for the tea." 

Marco sits down next to Keith. "Look man.. I'm not against you two being together or anything. It's just that Lance won't be coming back to Cuba anymore. Sorry if I made it look like I was against you."

Lance looks at Marco with a tiny smile. "Hey.. it's okay Marco.. you just wanted me to come home again." 

Marco nods. "I'm so sorry. You two probably had a hard time. But I'm sure papi will come around after this as well don't worry." 

Veronica sits down next to Lance. "Where did papi go too?"

Helen doesn't know and she's actually quite worried. Keith notices this and stands up. He walks towards Helen and holds her by her arms to comfort her. "He'll be fine mama... He's a grown man he knows what he is doing." 

Everybody looks at Keith comforting their mother even after everything happened just a moment ago. Lance even feels some tears again. 

"I never sent him away before.. I want him to come back but I know he shouldn't before he regrets what he did." 

"It's going to be okay. I'm guessing he went to my brother's office, he is probably still there so Rafeal will be fine there." 

"Your brother?" Helen looks up into Keith's eyes. "Is Mr Shirogane your brother?" 

"Oh.. yeah he is. I didn't tell you that?"

Carlos laughs a little. "What a small world then. That does explain the car." 

Veronica. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You where on that weird gossip blog I read for fun." 

Hila gasps. "Playgirl gossip&more???" 

"You read it too!" 

Both girls fangirl a little as the others look at the two girls confused.. but then Lance says. "I read that as well.." 

Then the three of them act like a couple kids together... Waking the actual real kids making everybody a little angry at them while they laugh.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Good evening Mr McClain, back again?" The receptionist says as she sees Rafeal coming in. 

Rafeal doesn't really want to tell her he is kicked out of his house so he lies. "Just remembered that I needed to do something. Is Mr Shirogane still in?" 

"Yes he is sir."

"Alright thank you.." He walks past her towards the elevator. As he is in there he sinks down towards the floor. How could he get this far down.. his family's look in their eyes just a moment ago will haunt him forever. And he made Lance cry... 

But he just wanted to protect him. No girl would want a boy that has had sex with a guy. And your first time should be given to your partner in marriage.. only then you can be one.   
Rafeal is sure this stupid weird abnormal relationship will not last. But Lance will never find a normal girl now anymore. What was he thinking! He never should've agreed with this relationship. 

Lance is going to end up alone.. his boy will never have a family to call his own. No kids no wife, maybe if he's lucky a pet would stay with him. But it's so unfair. Lance would make a great father!  
Poor Lance doesn't know what he did. He tries to help but for some reason he was the monster! Someday Lance will say he was right.. 

The door of the elevator opens and Rafeal looks right up to Shiro. "Rafeal? What are you doing here? Sitting on the floor?" 

Shiro holds out his hand for Rafeal to grab. He helps him stand and walks with him back to his office. "I was going to leave actually.. but looking at you I'll have to stay here for a bit, you look like you need some coffee."

"I would like a cup yes.." 

"Just sit down.. I'll get you one." 

"Thank you sir."

Shiro looks back before he walks out the door of his office. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shiro." 

"A hundred thousand times more sir." Rafeal answers as he sits down.   
Shiro chuckles a bit as he walks out. 

Rafeal is confused. Why is his family against him protecting them. He doesn't get it.. he just doesn't get it. He just wants the best for Lance but he doesn't seem to get it. Keith isn't right for him! He needs a sweet girl not a muscled man! It makes it seem like Lance is the girl in the relationship. His wife didn't give birth to a girl when Lance came in the world. 

Rafeal sighs. At that moment Shiro returna with a cup of coffee. "Why the deep sigh?"

"Some troubles at home.." Rafeal answers.

Shiro sits down on his chair behind his desk. He takes a sip from his own coffee and asks. "What happened..?" 

"You don't need to worry sir.." 

Shiro looks at the man before him. There is something wrong he can see it.   
Shiro's phone lights up. He looks at it and sees that Keith texted him

Keith- Is Rafeal with you?

Shiro- Yeah he's sitting in front of me why? 

Keith- Thank God.. His wife was getting worried he was going to walk outside the whole night. 

Shiro- What happened? He doesn't want to tell me. 

Keith- Oh.. he forced me out of his house two hours ago.. after Lance's brother caught us you know... Doing the deed. 

Keith- He isn't so happy about me and Lance.. 

Shiro- What.. why didn't you tell me. 

Keith- Cause you always make a big deal out of things. I wanted to get his respect myself.. but I guess he hates me even more now.

Keith- But I need to go tell mama he's alright. 

Shiro- mama?

Shiro smiles as he reads that.

Shiro- I'm proud of you Keith.. love you. 

Keith- Love you too hermano. 

Shiro puts his phone down. Rafeal is still staring at his cup of coffee deep in his own thoughts. So this trustworthy man is homophobic.. Shiro never thought Rafeal would be capable of something like that.   
He knows what happened when a child isn't fully accepted. He has seen it with Keith. 

Maybe Keith is right.. he does make everything a big deal. But he isn't planning on not doing it.   
"Rafeal.." 

He looks up to his boss. 

"Rafeal why..? I would never think you a respectable man would do something like this." 

"What..." Does he know?

"Keith loves your son.. don't you want him to be happy Rafeal?"

"How do you..?" Rafeal looks at Shiro with wide eyes. 

"Rafeal let me tell you something about Keith. He has had a hard life.. As a four year old his parents abandoned him in the woods. He had to walk alone through a dark place to safety.. he got scared and began to run. Because of him running he ran against a tree and doesn't remember anything about that day. He doesn't even remember what his parents look like or where they are.

He was found luckily and put in the system. The police did research about it and found out that his parents indeed abandoned him there. Many foster homes later who all didn't want him or loved him he got adopted by my parents. But they never loved him. They only saw him as a second heir for their company. After years they didn't even saw him as a heir anymore. They wanted him gone. 

I found out about the plan they made to get him back in the orphanage. That's when I took my brother in."

"Keith is your brother?" Rafeal asks in shock. He just sent the brother of his boss out of his house. 

"Yes he is. We may not have the same last name but he is my brother, and I love him. Keith was broken for a long time. He had the fear of being abandoned after so many times of it actually happening. He started to push people away, and he did it with violence. He made sure everyone knew that you shouldn't come close to him. He started doing drugs and he drank a lot. He was lonely but he thought it was worth it because now he couldn't get hurt. But he was hurting a lot. And I did nothing.. I still feel like crap for that." 

"I knew he was a bad influence." 

"You didn't let me finish Rafeal. Keith was like that.. till a boy came in his life. He broke past his shell and he was his first real friend. He introduced him to two other friends as well. He was finally not lonely " Shiro looks at Rafeal. "That was Lance. 

And after a while they fell in love. He was first so scared I would hate him for loving another man.. bit I didn't. He is now happier then I've ever seen him Rafeal."  
Shiro suddenly stands up and slams his hands on his desk. He looks furious Rafeal never saw him like this before. "But you have the nerve to make Lance feel like Keith did before!"

"I.. I." 

"Do you want Lance to feel like nobody loves him for him! So you want him to shut everybody out! Do you want him to start using drugs and get drunk whenever he has the chance!" 

"No no.."

"Do you want him to be hurt!" 

"No of course not!!" 

Shiro sits back down as Rafeal begins to talk."I want him to be happy.. he's my son.. I love him. I love him so much." 

"Then why? Why do you keep him from being happy?" 

"I don't know..." Rafeal feels tears roller over his cheeks. He hasn't cried in a long time. 

"I think you're scared Rafeal.. scared of things changing.. things being different." Shiro stands up and walks towards Rafeal. As he stands next to him he puts his hand on his shoulder. "But what could go wrong? They love each other.. nothing bad about that." 

"But what if..." 

"No what ifs Rafeal.. if it doesn't turn out right Lance and Keith will both make it.. believe in them." Shiro smiles. "But I think they will be okay.. they love each other so much."

"I wanted for Lance to be happy... But I'm standing in the way of their happiness don't I?" 

Shiro nods. "Yes you are.. go to him Rafeal. Tell him you love him. It's not too late." 

Rafeal stands up almost tipping over his coffee. Luckily Shiro can catch it before it spills all over his paperwork.   
"Thank you Shiro.."

Shiro looks up at Rafeal saying his name. "No problem Rafeal." 

Rafeal smiles still with tears in his eyes and then runs out. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Everybody is on the couch now except for the kids. 

Lance looks around. Somebody is missing as well. "Mama? Where is Dylan?" 

"I told him to leave when he said bad things about the two of you carino." 

"So he's upstairs?" Lance asks a bit worried. 

"Yes he is. Where else would he be?" 

Lance has this bad feeling.. but he doesn't know what it is. "Nowhere..."

At that moment they hear the front front door opening. And it can only be one person. Lance jumps up just like his mother. 

Helen asks. "Rafeal is that you?" 

Rafeal steps into the room. "Lance.."

"Papi..?"

Rafeal starts to tear up again. "Lance! I'm so sorry." He runs towards his son and hugs him. Rafeal has never showed this much emotion to anybody.. but now he doesn't care. He only cares about making his son forgive him. And Lance already has. Lance throws his arms around his father and cries as well. 

"Lance please forgive me.. I wasn't thinking right." 

"I already did papi.." 

"I'm so sorry Lance.. it's okay love whoever you want, as long as you're happy and save I don't care. You can't choose with who you fall in love with.. I'm so sorry Lance."

The two slowly part from each other. Lance turns his head towards his boyfriend and sees that Keith is smiling at him lovely. Rafeal now for the first time sees it as well. "Keith?"

"Yes sir?" 

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay sir."

"Now I finally understand why your brother doesn't want me to call him sir.. call me papi Keith."

 

 

 

End of Chapter 29......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> They are starting to accept it more <3
> 
> I'm uploading this right before I have to sit in the car for like 17 hours to get home again. Well more time to write. And my friend and I are going to watch some movies and stuff. Finally I'm going to have wifi again! Woop woop insta and yt here I come! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Hope to see a lot of comments about what you guys thought of the chapter and leave me some kudos!. 
> 
> If you can please recommend this story to some people you know would like it <3 
> 
> Love u guys!! Till next chapter!


	30. Luxurious events... Keith loves them.

"Okay this is how we're going to do it." Lance looks at his team in front of him. He picks up the gun and shows it around. "To have a good aim you need to hold it like I do." 

He turns his head towards Keith.  
"Don't shoot without thinking."

Keith looks at him a bit offended but has no time to say something back as Lance continues with his instructions.   
"From now on we use the codenames I thought off." 

He points towards Pidge.   
"Pidge is Gremlin." She just smirks knowing it is true. 

"Matt is Gremlin senior." 

"Hunk is Second love of my life..."   
Keith frowns and punches his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Hey! Keith I said second. You're my first baby." 

"Fine! Just continue with the stupid code names!" Keith looks away.

"Alright! Alright! Mr Grumpy... That is his code name." Lance of course gets another punch.

"I'm not grumpy!" 

"Fine Keith's code name is now... Eh.. Nice ass." 

"No!" 

"No now I'm not changing it anymore!"   
Everybody laughs at the couple arguing. 

"Just change it back to Grumpy then..!" 

"Fine Keith is Mr Grumpy again." Then Lance looks at Shiro. "Shiro is Sugar Dad."  
Shiro looks a bit confused but the others understand him.

"Allura is Please don't fail me on that test next week."

"We shall see Lance." She answers in her British accent as she puts on her chest piece.

"And I am of course Sharpshooter. Now for the plan. Run in and hide before they can shoot at you. Have each other's backs! Don't let anybody walk alone. Okay we will almost begin does someone want to add something?" 

"Oh oh!" Matt raises his hand. "Don't get shot." 

"Matt you're a genius! No really didn't though of that!" And Lance is serious about that. "Now okay it's almost time to start. Lets go guys!" 

They all rush off into the lazer game area.. they are a little bit too much into it. 

Especially Lance. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lance I don't think Keith is going to make it." Hunk shouts. "He's surrounded by 5 kids!!"

Pidge shoots one of them down... Well only his light goes off for like 10 seconds, after that he will just be continuing playing. "Make that 4!" 

"My love I'm coming!!" Lance jumps over the little hiding place he sat behind and runs towards the four kids still coming closer to Keith. "I will save you"

"Don't screw this up Lance!"   
Keith shouts towards his boyfriend still hiding for a couple 13 year olds.

Lance stands still and aims for the kids. He takes a deep breath and takes out every single one of them. "Keith run!!"

And Keith runs like he has never done before, taking Lance with him as he runs past him by dragging him by the arm. The two of them get back to their friends, Lance totally exhausted from the running. He needs to sit down for a moment. "Kids are the best lazer tag players.. Believe me."

"It's because they are tiny. They can sneak up to you very easily." Keith says. 

"That's why we have the birthday girl with us." Lance smirks at Pidge. 

Pidge looks a bit offended.  
"Hey... Okay yes I'm small like them." But then she remembers she doesn't really care about her hight.. And it's true she is the best at sneaking up at people. 

The group had decided to surprise Pidge with going out for her birthday. She didn't really want any gifts so everyone just put some money together and here we are. They want to give Pidge the best night of her life. First a couple rounds of lazer gaming and then they will go to a arcade. Of course they pay for the games Pidge is going to play. 

Everybody is here and Allura has joined their group as well. It's been a couple months now since Christmas and two months ago Shiro asked if he could bring Allura with him when they where going to hang out, he wanted everyone to meet her as his girlfriend and not their teacher. Lance never knew teachers where so good to hang out with... And he did thank her for her advice on his sexuality that day, she told him that it wasn't a big deal but it was for him. 

Keith and Lance are planning their 6 month anniversery. It's in a couple weeks and Keith actually thinks it's a bit early to plan for it.. but Lance loves planning these things. He told Keith everything needed to be perfect and Lance will make sure it is perfect... Keith is scared for their one year anniversary, that will be like 10 times as bad. 

"Allura you're holding the gun wrong." Shiro says as he turns around the gun in her hands. "You have been shooting yourself the whole time dear." 

"Well I'm sorry I've never done this before." She is a bit mad about Shiro making her look like a fool, but at least she is gaining more points now. 

Keith walks towards his sitting boyfriend. "Hey you okay?" He holds his hand out to help him up and Lance takes his hand. 

Lance immediately grins the moment he stands in front of Keith and says. "I think you should give me a reward for saving you."

Keith nods and leans in. He gets closer to Lance's cheek and Lance is prepared for a sweet kiss. But he gets a lick on the cheek instead. "Keith!! Ieww!" 

Keith sticks out his tongue but then gives him a kiss for real. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"We..." Lance looks at the scores on the score board. "We lost to a couple kids." 

"I never felt this humiliated." Allura sits down and holds the bridge of her nose in between two of her fingers. 

Pidge walks towards them with a smirk. They all turn frown at her and Keith shouts. "Why did you join in with those kids!" 

"Treason!" Hunk points at her. 

"Guilty but it was hilarious to be the general of the children." Pidge takes off her chest piece and plays on her phone till the others are ready. 

They all turn in their lazer guns and all the stuff that was strapped to their bodies. Then they walk out of the building to their next activity planned for Pidge.. even though they are still mad at her for betraying them earlier.   
Kind of breaks the trust you know. 

They decided that it is time for some food. Of course the birthday girl may choose what that food is going to be. She chooses some random fast food place, Shiro of course never ate here. A whole new world opened before his eyes, food can be more disgusting then when he makes it. Of course Pidge enjoys it. Matt can eat like 10 burgers as well. 

They have ordered their meals.. and terrorized the staff because Matt indeed ordered like 10 burgers and they have to make the other food as well. Pidge wanted to sit outside so they did. 

"Nothing is better then the smell of fastfood and fresh air." Pidge takes a deep breath and then proceeds to grab all the food she ordered and put it in front of her. 

Allura sees Shiro hesitating to put the food in his mouth. She pushes him softly and laughs. "You won't die if you eat this Shiro." 

Shiro picks up a burger and unwraps it. He looks at it for a moment but then puts it in his mouth and bites into it. He doesn't really like it, the spaghetti at his favourite is so much better. But it's fine he is hungry so that makes it better. 

Lance of course needs to eat his french fries first. His idiot boyfriend didn't get any fries so fine! He'll give him some. Keith has been staring at the fries since he regreted not getting them. "Carnio open up." Lance dips the fried potato and dips it in sauce. Then he holds it in front of Keith's mouth. Keith gladly opens up his mouth and eats it.   
"Next time get your own."

"But then you won't feed me." 

They finish their food and get some ice cream to finish their graceful dinner. 

"So Acxa couldn't come?" Pidge asks. "Logical because she doesn't want us around her." 

"She isn't that bad." Keith says. 

"We have talked to her like once." Lance says. "I'm glad you're making new friends babe, but it looks like she only wants to be friends with you not us." 

"Yuwp Lance is right... Looks like Acxa has a bit of a cruuusshh." Hunk teases. 

Immediately Lance slams his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "Bad... Mine." They all laugh a bit about his jealous behavior knowing Keith is gay. He would never even consider being with a girl. 

Keith rolls with his eyes.  
"Acxa doesn't have a crush on me guys." 

"Then why is she like your little slave. She does like everything you ask of her" Hunk stands up. "Look at me I'm Acxa I'll do everything Keith asks me too because he's cool, has awesome skills and of course a good body... Beautiful eyes.. silky hair... Handsome face. And a boyfriend." Hunk laughs a bit as he sits down. 

"Our Keith is the lady killer... Literally he just has to say that he's gay and breaks every heart." Matt teases. 

"Guys shut up... She probably doesn't like me that way." Keith is so embarrassed right now. 

But Lance isn't having this, at the moment Keith said probably he jumps up."Probably!!? Keithy please don't leave me. I'm better then her I promise!"

"Lance I'm gay!" Some people turn around as he shouts this. "I'm not leaving you."

"You betta!" Lance snuggles a bit closer to Keith and intertwines his hand with his. "Didn't you tell her you're gay yet?" 

"No.. why would I. I'm not going to lie about these things anymore but I don't think it's something I have to tell everyone. I have a boyfriend and when she sees us together she'll just needs to deal with it or leave." 

"Have I told you yet that I love you?" Lance asks with a grin. 

Hunk looks at the two couples in front of him. He sighs and says.  
"All this cheesy romantic stuff here makes me miss Shay.." 

"Hunk you've seen her yesterday at school." Pidge says. 

"Yes yesterday.. not today." 

The two singles at the table look at each other and fake gag. After that Matt shouts. "Cringe!"   
Matt and Pidge high five. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Acxa is furious. How could they do this to them! She already told them she didn't like him! 

"Ezor come on! Don't be childish." 

"O my dear Acxa, you're the childish one. Just admit you like this boy. Maybe we'll delete the pictures."

Acxa jumps towards Ezor holding her phone. "Give it!" 

"Nope just admit it." Ezor hands the phone to Zehrid who is a lot taller then them. She holds it as high as she can so Acxa can never reach it. 

"He's just a guy I admire very much! Nothing more." 

Ezor goes in for a hug. "That's a almost confession!!" 

"No it's not." Acxa says irritated while having Ezor hugging her.. she hates it. 

The girls are having a sleepover at Ezor's house. She loves sleepovers. It's the first time in months they did one. Just recently they hang out again. Their group fell apart after Narti.. it was hard to lose a friend like her. She was the stable pillar of the group. She had some problems since birth and they already knew this would happen. Ezor and Zehrid stayed together but Acxa cut herself from the group till a couple months ago, this is mostly the reason she doesn't hang out with Keith's group at all except for Keith himself. Ezor and Zehrid are her best friends she doesn't want to hang out with his friends, they sound like losers. Not that she would tell Keith that, he loves them. No she wants to hang out with strong people like him and her two girls. 

After some time of mourning one of her best friends it turned out fine... time heals a lot of wounds. Now they still miss Narti a lot, but she has Ezor and Zehrid.

But they went through her phone just a minute ago and saw a lot.. a whole lot of pictures of Keith. What!? He looked awesome going at that boxball.. not attractive just his technique was cool. She goes to the gym with him sometimes and they always work great together. No really they just make a good team, they complete each other. 

She always knew his reputation at school, she saw him in the hallways and knew she shouldn't approach him. But then she saw him fight one time. He was surrounded by people wanting to hurt him. She almost jumped in to help but he already had beaten them all. That's when she started to admire him.

She started noticing things he did, things she thought made him a good person, she wanted to get closer to him. And now they are friends! She doesn't know a whole lot about him yet... He's secretive and mysterious, but she likes it. It makes it her mission to get through to him. She has to break his walls because nobody else will do it. 

She doesn't think she saw him smile yet. But she will break the bad boy. The cool bad boy with amazing skills, the good body and beautiful eyes... Silky hair that he puts up in a ponytail when they are at the gym.. and a really handsome face. 

Okay she may have a little crush. 

"Maybe we should text him Zehrid. We'll confess for her!" 

"No!!! I'll do it myself someday." 

Both Zehrid's and Ezor's eyes widen. Then Ezor shouts. "So you do have a crush!! Omyguuudd." 

Acxa falls down on the bed. "Shut up.. it's just a little crush." 

"You two would be the power couple of the school! So much power you will gain as you date him. Everybody will do anything you say because they would be too afraid that Keith will hurt them if they don't listen to you." Zehrid says. 

"Oh.. Acxa can you see it.. I can." Ezor sits next to her friend. "Him at our table instead of his stupid friend's. Really you are so much better to hang out with then them. Really you should always keep him at your side when the two of you date, that way he can't go back to those losers." 

"And you will have money!" Zehrid likes the though of that.. money, power. 

"And he's sooo handsome!!" Ezor cooes.   
"I bet he's a good kisser! And even better... Good in bed." 

That makes Acxa blush. "Guys shut up." 

"It's true though. He probably has a thick cock." 

"Ezor! Shut up!" Axca throws a pillow towards her friends face. Okay Keith would probably be the guy to rock her world in bed.. he will tie her down and force her to do stuff, and she will love it. Fuck... She wants that so bad. "He doesn't like me anyway.." 

"Of course he does! Why else would the loner devil suddenly agree to be your friend. He was probably just struck by attraction." Zehrid says. "Or sex drive." She winks. 

"Can the two of you shut up about sex." 

Zehrid shrugs. "Hey.. you're the girl that has the biggest chance at ending up in his bed." 

"That's true.. he never talks to any girls other then that weirdo Katie and you, I would choose you. And I'm sure he isn't blind either."

"Really? You guys really think I have a chance?" Acxa asks. 

Both of her friends nod. 

"Okay.. maybe I'll try then." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith?" 

"Keith?" 

"Keith?" 

"What Lance." 

".... Nothing." 

Keith looks towards his boyfriend lying down in his lap. "Seriously." 

"Just wanted attention." 

"You could've just asked." Keith smiles and bends down to kiss Lance on his lips. 

They just watched a movie together with their friends. Now they are just sitting here talking and playing a bit on their phones. It is getting late so they will go their own ways soon. But first Keith needs to give Lance some attention before he is going to irritate him more. 

"Hey love birds! Not in my house." Pidge slaps on top of Keith's head. 

Keith pouts and feels on top of his head, it kind of hurt. 

"Pidge.. how dare you, I was finally getting attention!" Lance whines. 

"Get his attention in private!" Pidge sits on top of Lance's legs. "And since you take the whole couch for yourself, I'll just sit here." 

Lance groans a bit but lets her sit there. She isn't so heavy so it doesn't hurt. Hunk walks into the room with a plate of snacks. Everybody is immediately interested. Matt is the first one at the plate. "Well Hunk thank you very much..!" And he grabs a couple snacks and rushes back to where he sat a moment ago. 

Lance wanted to go as well... But he's stuck here with Pidge on his legs. 

Hunk places the plate down and everybody except Lance attack the food.. when Keith has put one in his mouth he looks back at Lance to ask why he didn't take one. Then he sees Lance's puppy eyes and already understands before asking. As a good boyfriend he is he feeds one to Lance and Lance is content again. 

"So what are you two going to do for your six months?" Hunk asks to Lance and Keith. 

"Secret." Lance smirks at Keith. "I'm planning it and it's going to be perfect!"

Keith shrugs. "I'm sure it's going to be good. He is seriously already stressing out and planning everything." 

"Babe it's gotta be perfect. You can't reach perfect in one week!" 

"I know, I know. And I'm going to love it." Keith says with a lovely smile. 

Lance smiles and pouts his lips asking for a kiss. Keith leans in again and gives him a kiss... This time it is Lance getting slapped. "Pidge!" 

"I had already warned you." She says threatening. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"You really have to leave?" Lance asks standing in front of his house with Keith. "You can just come in.." 

"I'm sorry Lance. Tomorrow is that thing for the company, and now everybody knows me so I have to attend." 

"That sucks." Lance folds his arms over each other and looks at the ground. 

Keith can't handle that sad look so he wraps his arms around Lance's hips. "Hey baby.. next time I will stay okay." 

Lance looks up and leans in to kiss Keith. After a moment Lance feels Keith licking at his lip asking for entrance. He lets him in and Keith deepens the kiss. Lance places his hand on Keith's jaw and Keith keeps his hands on his lover's hips. As they break apart Lance lays his head on Keith's shoulder. "At least Pidge wasn't here to interrupt us." 

Keith chuckles a little. "Yeah.. when she hit me it actually hurt." 

"Same.." Lance goes up with his head and sofly kisses Keith's cheek. "See you on Monday mi amor." 

"Goodnight Lance." As Keith walks away they slowly have to let go of each other. The last thing Lance sees before Keith disappears in his car is him waving. He waves back with a tiny smile. Then Keith drives away and Lance can't see him any longer. He turns around and opens his front door and steps inside. 

Papi is still downstairs. He always goes to bed late. "Oh hey Lance.. you're home already." 

"Already? Papi it's 2 am.. aren't you supposed to be in bed." Lance sits down next to his father. "You know.. that thing for the company is tomorrow." 

"I know." Rafeal takes a sip of his drink in his hand. "I can't sleep, I'm to nervous." 

"You are?" 

"It's a important event. If I make a mistake Shiro will fire me for sure. And now his brother... Keith is here as well. He must be a little nervous as well."

Lance chuckles. "More annoyed about it actually. He doesn't like party's."

"Keith is lucky.. Shiro can't fire him." 

"Shiro can fire anybody." Lance and his father both laugh. 

"True.." 

Lance puts his hand on his father's shoulder. "Papi don't worry so much about it. Shiro always praises you and I know you can do this as well. You're amazing papi."

"Thank you Lance. siempre sabes qué decir."

Lance walks towards the kitchen and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. "Hey papi?" He calls from the kitchen. 

Rafeal just makes a sound so Lance knows that he has heard it. 

Lance walks back to the room his father is in. He opens the bottle and keeps looking at it as he says. "Keep an eye on Keith.. he can really get uncomfortable at social things. And he doesn't really like talking to strangers. So please take care of him now I can't."

Rafeal doesn't regret his decision to accept Keith. Why would Keith be perfect for one of his daughters but not for his son. He would've loved Keith from the start if a daughter would come home with him. He was unfair to Lance and he knows this. He knows Keith now for some time and he doesn't have anything against him. He knows Dylan still does. They don't really pay attention to Dylan when he insults Keith. He is the only one that hasn't accepted Keith yet and he didn't even try. 

Rafeal smiles at Lance. "Of course Lance. You can trust him with me."

"Thank you papi.." Lance smiles as well. 

Rafeal stands up and goes through his sons hair with his fingers. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Good luck tomorrow." 

"Thank you Lance."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Shiro I'm looking fine!"

"No! Who puts on that tie and suit combination! You disgrace!" Shiro walks towards the closet to get another tie. "Really if Allura was here she would've cursed you or something."

"Well she isn't here!" Keith is so done with this dress up.. Lance isn't even here so why look nice. I mean like who cares what those rich snobs think of him, it isn't like he's going to date their daughters. He hates this.. he hates everyone that is forcing him to go to this stupid event. He hates dressing in this uncomfortable stuff even more 

Shiro grabs the by him chosen tie and puts it around Keith's neck.. Keith has breathing issues now as well, great just great. 

"Are we done now?" Keith asks annoyed.

"Yes all done." 

Shiro walks away to look at himself in the mirror. "A new upcoming company is going to attend and I want them to agree with doing business with us. It would help them with growing so it is for their benefit. I know it will be one of the greater companies as they already made a lot from their newest products. The sales where high and popularity is rising." 

Keith is not really interested by this talk. He is just sitting on his phone agreeing with everything Shiro is saying. One of these days he will have to tell Shiro he isn't going to college for business. Like what are you going to do the whole day! Some calculations and guessing which is a better choice for a company booorriiingg. He doesn't want this... He knows Lance does like to do those boring stuff just like his father. He once told him he wants to do a job like Rafeal. Being a trusted person in a company and making sure everything is going great. He likes it but he doesn't. 

Lance is continuously pushing him to tell Shiro. But Keith finds another excuse after another. Of course now it is because this event, how could he tell him when this event was coming u!?

Look he is just waiting for the right time. Then he would really do it. 

"Remind me again why your girlfriend can come to the event and my boyfriend can't?" Keith asks. 

"Because it isn't necessary for a guy your age to bring another person. And I didn't think you wanted paparazzi on your nose for being gay the whole evening." Shiro answers. 

Keith shrugs his shoulders. "True.."   
Why does Shiro have to be right all the time..

It's irritating. 

The two men get ready and before they know it Allura arrives at their home. Shiro hears their front door opening so he walks towards where the sound is coming from. "Honey you're here!" 

Keith still thinks it's kind of weird to see his teacher here being all cuddly with his brother in his house. But it's fine.. except for the cringy names they have for each other. 

"Shiro dear! You look so handsome." She greets him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"And you look beautiful my princess." 

"Shiro.. stop." She giggles a bit then she looks at Keith. "Are you ready Keith?" 

"Yeah sure let's just get this over with." Keith grabs his phone.. he'll need that thing to live for the next day. If Lance was here at least it would've been okay, but now he is with him through text. Maybe he'll sneek off into the bathroom today to call Lance. If he called Pidge she would probably laugh, but he will send her some pictures of the snobs going to the party she will love that. And Hunk had asked him to give him a full report on the buffet.

"Keith remember to smile okay." Shiro says. "After this you can ride with Rafael to his home and be yourself again with your loverboy." 

"Looking forward to it."

"This really means a lot to me Keith.. please do this for me."

Keith gives a small patt on Shiro's arm.  
"Shiro I get it. I won't disappoint you tonight." 

"Thank you Keith that means a lot to me."

They all exit the penthouse and take the elevator to the garage. They take Shiro's car and Allura called shotgun, not that Keith didn't know he would end up in the backseat but okay.   
It isn't a long drive towards the event. Shiro had some people look for a good venue but that is also close by the company. This way if people wanted to sign something with him today they won't have to drive far. 

Of course because everyone knows about the event there are many people outside the building as well. Most of them are paparazzi and other people with blogs or papers, but there are a lot of fans as well. Some actors and actresses are coming as well to the event. This is mostly because they are friends with Shiro or because they are in some business as well. And now a lot of people who want to see Keith are here as well. 

The paparazzi spots Shiro's car and start to take pictures. Shiro parks his car at a highlighted spot where he can safely park the car, then he steps out. This is not the first time people have spotted hin with Allura, but now he takes her to this event people will assume she is his girlfriend and of course they are right.   
Shiro walks towards the other side to open Allura's door and Keith steps out as well. Half of the paparazzi takes pictures of the couple and the othee half takes pictures of Keith. This is Keith's first time really dealing with this... He doesn't like it. But the paparazzi does. 

Shiro waves a bit walking towards the entrance and Allura stays close to Shiro hoping they won't come closer with all those cameras. 

"Keith look here!" 

"Keith you're handsome as ever look at the camera." 

Keith decides to ignore them as much as possible. Like Shiro he waves a little but then just walks past them as well.

He walks inside and is greeted with a rich atmosphere. Everybody you see is wearing a gala dress and the music is boring. He is already mentally and physically done with this event. He just wants it to be over so he can go to Lance and watch a movie, that is fun learn from it you rich people.. Okay some people here aren't that bad. A friend of Shiro is here. He directed and played in a couple movies, he is fun. And some more people here do have money but haven't changed because they have it. 

But the snobby people he can't stand. They think they are everything in here just because they can buy some thing that other's can't. 

Keith walks around and some people start to talk to him. Some of those people are the ones that are okay. They talk a bit about how they didn't knew Shiro had a brother and surprise surprise here is Keith. Keith also talks a bit about school because they asked. It was actually quite nice to talk to them. 

But then some of the people he knows are full of themselves come towards him. At first it is a bit of the same conversation he had with the other people he talked to. Him being Shiro's brother, school and his looks. But then they start asking about if he has a lover. 

Yeah it was kind of awkward. He wanted to say yes a boyfriend and stuff.. but he knew he should leave the boyfriend out for now. Before you know it they say it to the press outside and then a hour later people with cameras are in front of Lance's house.

But before he can answer them they start to talk about their daughter.   
"You know my daughter Allison is a marvelous girl. Straight A's on school of course and a beautiful face. She recently had a photoshoot in Italy though, so she needs to even more her best now she missed some school stuff. Maybe we could arrange a meeting for the two of you. And maybe even a photoshoot together. It would be the picture of centuries." 

"Oh.. I don't really do model work.." 

"You don't!? O my dear boy." The woman screeches... It kind of hurts Keith's ears. "No this can't do. Here you have my number we have to get you to model at least once." 

"Yes my boy. You could make a fortune. You have the perfect structure and face." A woman next to her says in a more normal voice. 

The other woman who is the mother of this Allison begins to talk again. "And my daughter is single.." She even winks.. Keith wants to barf. 

"I'm sorry my ladies.. I'm not." 

"Ohh who is the lucky woman!" 

"I could've known. Of course a man like you already is seeing someone." The mother of Allison winks again.. stop winking woman. 

This does get the attention from some people. And later that night the press does know one thing.. Keith Kogane has a lover. Of course they will write about it being a girl, but.. they are wrong. Keith doesn't really care if they find out he's gay, he just doesn't want Lance to be bothered. 

Keith walks towards Rafeal who is talking to some tall man. He is dressed nicely but what is mostly noticable is his long white hair. "Hello Pa.. Rafeal."

"O hello Keith. Meet Mr Lotor Kingsley. He has a upcoming company so Shiro invited him to talk to him about working together." Rafael says as the man named Lotor raises his hand for a handshake. 

Keith shakes his hand and says.  
"Nice meeting you sir." 

"So you are the famous Keith Kogane. I've heard some stuff about you." Lotor grins a little so Keith knows immediately what he's talking about. 

"Not good things I presume. But I've changed." 

"I do hope so. If you will excuse me I still need to thank your brother for the invite." And he walks away. 

Keith turns his head towards Rafael. "Nice guy.." 

"It's also not a bad guy." Rafael says and Keith agrees. That Lotor isn't a threat but will come far in the business industry.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Shiro please don't eat all the shrimps." Allura is trying to get her boyfriend from the seafood the whole evening. 

"No they are good Allura. Try them." Shiro puts a shrimp in Allura's mouth. 

"Oh.. these are good." She smiles but then remembers she was scolding Shiro. "But you need to stop eating them." 

"When there is none left." 

"They refill!" 

Shiro chuckles and gives Allura a kiss on her cheek. "Fine.. come lets see if Mr Kingsley is already here." 

"Kingsley?" Allura is sure she remembers that name from... No it must be a coincidence. 

But it isn't. After a moment she hears a male voice behind her say. "Allura?" 

She turns around and sees Lotor Kingsley. A man with who she has history. "Lotor?" 

Lotor steps closer towards the couple and shakes Shiro's hand. "And you must be Takashi Shirogane. I must say this is quite the party. Thank you for inviting me." 

"Of course Mr Kingsley." Shiro looks at Allura who is looking in shock at Lotor. "I have a feeling the two of you know each other. Or am I wrong?" 

"Oh no we grew up together actually." Lotor explains. "My father wasn't in the picture in my childhood so I thought of her father as my own. My mother and her mother still go for tea sometimes." 

Allura looks towards the floor. Shiro knows more is up. "You never told me about him?" Shiro says smiling. 

"Oh no of course she wouldn't. Assume you're her boyfriend?" Lotor asks. 

"Yes I am." Shiro answers. 

"I and Allura had a intimate relationship as well. Right Allura? I'm still saddened that such a beautiful woman isn't in my life anymore." Lotor bows down and kisses Allura's hand. "But you will not miss me seeing how you turned out." 

Okay.. dude don't kiss my girlfriend's hand just after you said she is your ex.   
Shiro hasn't felt jealousy a lot.. but now it is coming up. 

"He is right.. but I broke up with him." 

"Without good reason I have to add." 

"Do I need to have one. We where 19.." 

"I loved you.." 

"Mr Kingsley.. maybe having this conversation right now isn't the best idea." Shiro interrupts the two. 

Lotor seems to realize it too. He is saying these things in front of her new lover... "Of course where are my manners. I hope to talk to you soon Takashi."

Shiro nods and Lotor walks away..

"So you and him?" Shiro starts. 

"Don't even.." And Allura walks away as well. She really doesn't want to deal with this. She remembers how her parents where so disappointed with her breaking up with Lotor. Look he just wasn't the one okay.. okay she was still in love when she broke up with him. But she was confused and then it was to late to get him back, but now she is over him. She doesn't want Lotor all over her or any questions about him. She just needs to think for a moment. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith walks towards his brother. "So.. how is the party going?" 

"Mr Kingsley is Allura's ex."

"Ha!" Keith gives Shiro a pat on his back. "See parties are the worst. But don't worry.. he's a ex not a lover. I think she doesn't have any thought in getting back to him." 

"I'm not worried about that... It's just awkward. And now I have to do business with him as well." 

"Shiro.. you can do this. I believe in you.. everybody believes in you."

Shiro smiles at his little brother. "Thank you Keith.. just what I needed."

"No problem. I'm going back to Rafael. He asked me to get him some of the shrimps from the buffet." Keith starts to walk away while Shiro is thinking about how he ate all the shrimp.. and that they aren't refilling anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------

Allura needs some fresh air. Why did he need to show up here. 

She walks on a balcony where she can look over the little garden underneath her. 

It seems like Lotor always comes back. That is because he is still loved by her family. And now even at her boyfriend's party he is here. Great just great.  
Allura still cares for him. Of course she does. They where friends since they where children and they had a relationship. But constantly being reminded by her parents how great she and Lotor where together is irritating. 

"What is such a beautiful woman doing outside?"

Allura turns around and sees Lotor standing in the doorway.   
"Oh.. hello Lotor." 

"Hello Allura. I thought that now you're alone we could talk." Lotor walks up to her and stands still. "The flowers down there are beautiful aren't they.." 

"Yes they are. Now get to your point please." 

Lotor smiles. "Alright alright.. I just wanted you to know that I think you're making a mistake by being with Shirogane. Why are you even dating him." 

"Because he's a good man and I love him." Allura answers. 

"Oh come on. You know I would and do love you more then that man. And now I'm having money as well. Please Allura concider getting back with me. I'll treat you like you deserve." 

"Lotor I.." 

But Allura gets cut off by Lotor saying. "And you and I both know that I know all your good places." He steps closer to Allura. "We where so in love Allura.. And I know you loved me even when we broke up. You hurt me Allura but I forgave you because I love you." 

"Lotor stop please." 

"I can't stop my love for you." He kneels before Allura. "My company is already making millions and I want you by my side Allura. Some day I'll even rise above your boyfriend's little company. Please Allura accept me back and we can finally be together." 

"Are you you crazy, stand up!"

"I know it is fast but I believe we are meant to be together. My feelings for you never changed." Lotor kisses Allura's hand. "Of course we won't marry instantly. We can take a couple years for our relationship to grow." 

"Lotor stop it." Allura takes her hand out of his hands. "You're at my boyfriend's party.. and I love Shiro so no I can't be with you."

Lotor stands up with sadness in his eyes. "I understand. But remember that I love you and will always be there for you."   
He goes through Allura's hair with his hands. "I wish I talked to you sooner. I hope that you will be happy with him." 

"I will be.. thank you Lotor."

Lotor laughs a little. "Lucky man.. even my best try to get you back didn't work." Lotor walks back to the door. "I'll see you around my love.. even if you're not mine I'll always call you that." 

Allura looks towards the garden again. "Bye Lotor."

Then Lotor left.. he also left the party that moment. He is willing to do business with Shiro of course but he can't stay here now. It hurts to much to see Allura with Shiro.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Rafael can we leave already." 

"Not yet."

"Please....??" 

Rafael looks really annoyed at Keith.. this has been going on for a hour already. Yes constantly! "Keith.."

"Please??" 

"Fine I'll text Shiro we are leaving."

"Yes!" Suck on that other people who have to stay here. Now he can just sit in the car and relax not worrying about anybody asking weird questions.. and of course best of all he's going to Lance. 

The two excuse themselves and go to Rafael's car. Of course they are heavenly attacked by flashes of cameras but it doesn't botter Keith anymore. He's leaving! Ha! 

It doesn't take long before they are on their way. Keith immediately removes the tie around his neck and throws it to the back of the car. "Man I hated this. I swear if Shiro ever wants me to do something like this again I'll punch him or something." 

"Well Keith you will have to do these things over and over again when you work at the office."

"Well.. papi can I tell you something?" 

"Of course." Rafael kind of knows where this is going already and he has no Idea how Shiro didn't notice this yet. 

"I kind of maybe don't really want to work at the office." Keith looks away.. he doesn't even dare to look at Rafael. 

"Oh really??" Rafael says with a smile. "How so??" 

Keith starts to mumble. "Well.. I just.. don't really like... Business.. stuff." 

"Then what do you like Keith? Cause you will need to look for a college soon." 

Wait is Rafael not disappointed? "You're not disappointed?" 

"Of course not. If you don't want to work somewhere then work somewhere else. So what would you like to be when you grow up?" He asks. 

"A book editor.."

"Not a writer?"

"No.."

"Why not you love reading books." 

"Yes that's why I want to edit them. I always get to read them before anybody else and don't need to be creative myself! I can enjoy books as a living you know that would be amazing. I want to be the one publishing them as well."   
Keith now does have the courage to look at Rafael. "Do you think that it is stupid? I mean I could get a job where I could earn millions but what do I do."

"No I get it. You really won't be happy with that job that earns you millions. I think you should try what you like Keith and I know Shiro thinks so as well." Rafeal pats Keith's shoulder to let him know he's making the right decision. 

"But Shiro really needs someone soon to share the company with. He's never home and he has a lot of work pressure. He will be disappointed if I tell him I don't want to work at his office." Keith though he was done with the fear of disappointing Shiro.. but it keeps returning somehow. 

"Hey.. you know there is someone else who like this kind of stuff. Someone you know very well actually." Rafael smirks. Keith must know who he's talking about right?

"You?" 

"No!" If Rafael wasn't driving he would've slapped his forehead.

Then it Keith gets it. "Oh.. Lance. I don't know if he would want this job.. but yes he wants to study business." 

"Maybe talk to him and Shiro.. you will figure it out Keith. But I forbid you from doing a job that doesn't make you happy." 

Keith smiles. "Thank you papi." 

"And you will never disappoints Shiro Keith.."

"I know.." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith!" Lance runs down the stairs.. maybe almost tripping and giving Keith a heart attack.. maybe. 

"Lance be careful!" 

Lance can grab the stair railing so he won't fall. "I'm okay.." He then almost tackles Keith in a hug. "Missed you! Did you have fuunnn??" 

Keith looks at Lance like... Are you serious? "You know I didn't."

"Glad you survived!" Lance gives a small kiss on Keith's lips and then wraps his arms around his neck. "I just finished book one again in one whole day.. I was so bored because I was waiting for you." 

Rafael excuses himself and walks out of the hallway.. Keith had already forgotten that he was in the room with them. 

"Keith?"

"Yes?" 

"I wish I could've gone with you. You hate these things and now you where uncomfortable the whole day.. don't like that."

Keith smiles. "It was alright.. don't worry. But I'm so glad I'm here now."

"Me to carino.. I saw the pictures of the snobs though. Pidge sent it in the group chat." 

"Ah... Shiro is going to kill me. But it was a good picture right?"

"It was hilarious."

 

 

 

End of Chapter 30.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Next chapter will be Keith's and Lance's anniversary! Some of u asked what Keith wanted to do as a job and well here u have it. 
> 
> Rafael is a good dad though. He had his flaws around Christmas time but hey! He gave Keith advice and loves them as a couple now. 
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I was so tired and I was only at 4000 words. So today I wrote till 7000 and now I can upload it! Woop woop. 
> 
> I just started at my college (don't even know how to call it otherwise. I think it's just college..) yesterday we had a team building day with my new class... I swam in the water with my clothes on.. I regretted it so much. It was cold and wet and such a bad decision. 
> 
> Some guy in my new class saw me shivering and gave me his hoodie tho. That was nice, still cold and wet but a lot fucking better. And I may or may not have left my wet clothing in the changing room. I'll miss them. It was my good sweatpants!
> 
> And!! I have a kitten now.. she's soo cuuteee. We first thought we where getting a male, turns out we where wrong. It's a girl. She's like not shy at all and the first day she already cuddled with us.
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment and kudos! And of course recommend this stort if you can to other people.
> 
> Byyyeee!!


	31. Anniversary.

Keith walks through the mall. He knows Lance is going to make their day special, so he will need to do something special as well. Lance is like the most romantic person on this planet and he doesn't expect Keith to be romantic back.

But Keith is going to prove him wrong.   
He can be romantic as well! Literally yesterday Lance said to him he didn't think Keith was romantic, in a joking way because he does love him very much. But now Keith just has to prove him wrong. 

He already thought of this gift a couple weeks ago and he knows Lance will love it. 

Keith knows people are looking at him but he doesn't care when he walks in the shop. This may look like he's buying a engagement ring.. but he wants to buy a ring for Lance as a promise ring. A promise that he is the one getting on his knees and popping the question one day, and not Lance. 

"Hello sir how can I help you?" A man behind says walking towards him. 

"Yes, I'm looking for a ring. A promise ring not engagement I'm only 18 so it's a bit early for that." Keith looks through all the rings. 

The man laughs a bit. "Of course. May I ask the occasion?" 

"6 month anniversary." Keith answers. 

The man smiles. "Well congratulations." The man walks towards a glass cabinet and starts to ask some more questions. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Not a lady." 

"Oh.. a lucky man?" 

Keith nods in response. "Do you have something with purple in it? Or red and blue?" 

"I do indeed. If you would come with me." The man walks towards another cabinet with more robust designs. Some of them are just plain but others have little stones in them. "What is your budget?" 

"Doesn't matter."

"Really?"

Keith nods again. He never wants to spend money while Shiro always says he can just use all the money they have as he whishes. But now.. Lance deserves it and it is really important. 

"Then I would like to show you these two rings. It is of a average price range but I got to warn you that doesn't mean inexpensive." The man opens the cabinet with a key and shows Keith the two rings. It is simple but good and with purple stones in the middle of the ring. 

"As I said I can pay for it." Keith says smiling at the rings. He likes them, and hopefully Lance will like them too. He knows Lance's ring size too for some reason. It just came up one day in a random conversation. Of course he remembered it because he knew one day he would need it, that is probably why Lance told him.. Keith had told him his ring size as well, so Keith thinks that the conversation was for if they ever needed it. 

Keith tells the man his and Lance's ring size and the man takes notes.   
After everything Keith pays for the rings. 

He is sure Lance is going to love them. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Sir do you know who that was!? You need to tell us what he bought please!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that gentleman."

"We will pay you for if. Just name a amount."

"No can't do. What my customers buy is not your business." He has a feeling that it isn't a good idea to tell these people about the man's lover. 

\----------------------------------------------------

     Lance- Hunk please! Help me! 

Hunk- No, you are the romanic guy you think of your own gift. 

     Lance- MEAN.. it's just hard to think of something okay!

Hunk- You know Keith the best. I'm sure you can think of something he likes. 

     Lance- I can but there are so many things I can choose from. Look he loves reading and he would be happy with a book.. but I can't just give a book on our anniversary.

Hunk- Then why don't you try to get a rare book?

     Lance- GASPOOPPWNBSU YEEESS. Hunk you genius!! I'm going to try! Bye Hunk!

Hunk shakes his head. Now he did think of the gift... Well if it makes Lance happy. Really that idiot just needs him doesn't he. 

He smiles and decides to call Shay. Because of all this romantic stuff he wants to do something nice with her as well. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan.. do you see that?" 

"That suitcase over there?" Dylan looks at the suitcase laying down across the room. 

"Yes go get it for me. I'll be waiting in my car." Brodie starts to walk the opposite direction. "Try not to be suspicious. We don't want people to search that suitcase."

Dylan has no idea what he's talking about. But at his time with them he learned not to ask questions. Questions make things difficult. You just need to do it then everything is much easier and faster. Brodie leaves through the door and Dylan starts to walk to his target. He walks past the busy people who don't even look at him.

As he picks up the suitcase he feels someone tap on his shoulder.   
"Hey kid what are you doing here alone?"

Dylan turns around and sees a name tag with security on it and his name. "Oh.. hello sir. My dad forgot his suitcase he's in the car right now."

The man looks at Dylan.. then at the suitcase. "But aren't you supposed to be at school?" The man doesn't trust this. 

"Oh.. no my dad asked permission for me to leave early. But he's waiting for me now."Dylan starts to walk away slowly amd the man lets him. He does walk with him to the exit. 

"So.. what does your dad do for his job? There are many companies in this building." The security asks. 

Dylan decides to play this smooth. They didn't plan what he has to say in this situation, so that means he'll just need to improvise. And well a boy his age would most of the time say. "I don't really know man.. something with a computer? It's boring that's what I know." 

"Of course.." The man replies. "What are you going to do with your dad? You said he asked permission for you to leave early." 

"My sister is going to marry tomorrow. But she's going to marry abroad so we need to be at the airport in a few hours. My dad went to pick me up after work but then he said he forgot his suitcase. He's a idiot." Dylan rolls with his eyes. The two man walk to the exit and the security guy hold the door open for him. The security guy sees a car parked in front of the building and Dylan walks towards it. He can't see the man behind the wheel very clearly but it looks like a guy he has seen before.. maybe? He waves as Dylan steps into the car. 

Brodie doesn't know why the security just let Dylan walk away without checking the suitcase.. but he knows this is so much better. He waves back to not look suspicious and as Dylan put on his seatbelt he drives away.   
"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah I think he knew I wasn't really the son of somebody working there. But I've talked myself through it." Dylan answers. 

Brodie smirks. This kid is good.. very good. He's lucky he found him that night screaming it wasn't fair.. if they scream they will join. Does he feel bad about lying to him.. no, no he doesn't. They will look how far this kid will come in his training. But now it looks like they can stop lying to him soon. The kid will understand why they lied. They already had once that somebody ran away and tried to tell other people... Of course nobody can run away and stay away from them. Poor family it was a nice kid but well..

He pulled the trigger himself.. but he really hopes he doesn't have to do so with Dylan. He likes this kid. If he takes everything well he could see him as his own someday. 

Dylan has potential. Very much potential. Even though he doesn't see it yet. He's fast, smart, charismatic, great talker and he's brave. 

And of course he can keep that Kogane guy away from them. Dylan already told them that it would be hard to get him to join. He then told them it was better for him to keep him away from the group till he had a plan to get him to join. They agreed on this, they know what Kogane can do so they need to make sure everything is planned out. 

"Brodie what is in the suitcase?"

"What did I tell you about asking questions?"

"Don't ask them.. sorry Brodie."

There is money in the suitcase. They threatened a man working at a company in the building for a lot of money.. and well they got it. It was funny to mess with the now broke guy.   
"It isn't important.. so don't question it." 

Dylan looks out of the window. "Are we going to Vic?"

"Yes we are. We need to give him the suitcase and then he wants us to have dinner with him."

"That's really nice of him." Dylan says as his eyes light up. 

\----------------------------------------------------

They walk inside the house Dylan saw and spoke to Vic for the first time. A lot of people from the group are here again. Also some of the people he did his first real task with. Yordi and Sven see him coming through the door and immediately go towards him. 

"Hey Dylan! Didn't see you in a while." Yordi says enthusiastic.

"Hey! Did you guys finish what you had to do?"

"Yuwp.. all safe and sound." Sven smiles at Dylan. "And it looks like you did well on your job today." He points towards the suitcase in Dylan's hand. 

Yordi slams his hand against Dylan's back. "Good job kid!"

It actually kind of hurt but well.. Dylan isn't going to show that. He's a strong guy so this has to be nothing... Didn't hurt at all! "It was easy.. just walk in and grab this thing. I'm ready for more man! Just like our mission together."

Sven looks at Brodie. "Well he says he's ready. What do you think Brodie?"

"Maybe tonight we'll let him know. But first we have to go to Vic. Is he in?" 

"Yeah he is upstairs." Yordi answers.

"Well then.." Brodie walks towards the stairs and Dylan follows him. "We'll see you two in a couple hours."  
He grabs the suitcase from Dylan because he knows it's a little too heavy for him to carry. They walk up the stairs to find Vic. He's probably doing the deed again like usual. Brodie would love to have that many people begging for his attention all the time, but he needs to do his job and Vic needs to do his own. 

What he didn't expect was Vic just casually drinking a glass of whiskey on his balcony. "Vic?"

"Oh Brodie!" Vic stands up from his chair. Then he sees Dylan as well. "And Dylan. I see the two of you completed the job."

"We did." Brodie puts down the suitcase. "Didn't expect it to go so smooth. But Dylan surprised me. I have to say kid you are a smooth talker."

Dylan shrugs. "It's in the family." 

Vic chuckles. "Alright.. why won't you sit down Dylan. I wanted to talk to you actually. And Brodie?"

"Yes?" Brodie answers. 

"I want to talk to you later. Could you give me and Dylan some privacy?" 

"Of course Vic." And he walks out of his friends room. He needed to do some work anyway. And he trusts Vic to not torment Dylan too much. 

"So.. Dylan how do you feel it is going with your tasks, and the group it self." Vic asks as Dylan sits down at the chair Vic pointed at. This balcony has the most beautiful view, Dylan wishes he can live in a house like this one day. From the outside it doesn't look like much.. but the inside is luxurious. 

Dylan makes himself comfortable. "Good I guess.. I kind of like it." 

"You like the jobs?"

"Yeah.. they make me feel appreciated and needed. I always get praised at the end for things. Now it was my charisma and sometimes it is speed." Dylan answers. 

Vic smiles at the kid In front of him.  
"You are very appreciated. You are our most valued rookie. We can make a great member out of you." 

"Thank you." Dylan says full excitement. He loves this so much. At home he gets screamed at... He does this wrong or that wrong. But here he feels really at home. 

Vic looks at the bottle of whiskey on his coffee table. He picks it up and asks. "Want a glass?" 

"I don't know if I..."

Vic cuts him off.  
"One glass won't hurt you."

Dylan just can't say no.. this is Vic offering him something. "Alright.. you're right." 

"That's more like it." Vic leans towards the table and pours two glasses of whiskey. He knows Dylan probably never drank in his life so he pours a little less in Dylan's glass. "You know Dylan. You remind me of Brodie. When we where kids he was a bit like you." 

Vic gives Dylan the glass of whiskey. Dylan wants to know why Vic thinks he is like Brodie. But Vic isn't talking anymore.. he's quiet. Dylan takes this as a come on take a sip, so he does. He takes the glass to his lips and lets the liquid go down his throat.. and it burns. So after a sip he stops abruptly. 

Vic laughs. "Strong stuff huh? It's okay to stop now.. it took me a while to to drink this strong stuff, my first drink burned like hell in my throat."   
Vic smiles. "Oh yes.. I was talking about how you remind me of Brodie. It's the way you act.. the passion. We both where outcast as a child.. but look at where we are now. Brodie never let someone talk down to him or me.. he punched them immediately. At first I wasn't like that, he protected me like a true friend. Later I learned from him and I learned to fight for myself." Vic starts to laugh again. "Now I can beat him in a fist fight even. But still I don't think I could do this without him.."

Dylan tries another sip... It still burns and it doesn't taste good. Why does Vic like this stuff? 

Vic just drinks the whole glass in a couple seconds. "My father always said to not listen to other people below me. And he was right, when he showed me his legacy I knew I could become something." Vic is silent for a little bit.   
"Dylan do you actually know what you are doing here?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you know what our tasks are about? Do you know what we actually do?"

"No.. but does it matter?" Dylan asks fidgeting with his glass of whiskey he still has in his hand. 

"Yes.. but I think we will tell you soon. Maybe even tonight. Do you want to know Dylan?"

Dylan jumps up almost spilling his whiskey.  
"Yes! I want to be fully part of the group!"

Vic smiles and nods. "Very well kiddo. Just go downstairs, Yordi and Sven can keep you entertained. I have to talk to Brodie." Dylan does as Vic tells him and stands up and starts to leave. Vic looks at the kid leaving.. yes he can see why Brodie wanted to be his mentor. It's a good and loyal kid. 

He waits on his balcony for his friend.   
He doesn't need to wait long, but just enough time to already have poured Brodie a glass of whiskey as well. As Brodie walks into the room he gets the glass put in his hand. He thanks his vriend and sits down on the chair Dylan was sitting.

Vic sits down as well. "So.. Dylan. You said he did well these past months." 

"I think best rookie yet. If we step up his training now he will be a great use to us."  Brodie takes a sip of his drink, but for him if didn't burn. 

"Interesting.. He also seems to have admiration for you." Vic smiles. "Good job. What do you think, should we tell Dylan what we are really all about? Can he be trusted?" 

"I think he can. He has nothing to go to otherwise. He needs us and he knows this." 

"Then do we tell him this evening?"

"If you give me permission we can do it as we eat."

"Then okay." Vic puts down his glass and looks at the nature outside. "If you think he's ready then we should tell him."

Brodie nods. "He won't disappoint."

"Let's hope not."

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith looks into the mirror.   
Does he look good enough for Lance? He hasn't dressed like this since Christmas.   
Is it too overdressed? Is he underdressed? Now he doesn't have Lance with him he has no idea, Lance always helps him with this kind of stuff. But no Lance wanted this to be romantic!! So no seeing each other before the time is right. He told Lance it isn't like they are marrying today... He got upset. So he is now just giving in and trying his best to dress as nice as possible. 

Lance better be grateful for him trying. Even though he's a bit down about him not being able to see Lance since yesterday already.. he's really excited about today. He really wants to know how Lance is going to react to the rings.. he doesn't even care if Lance got him a gift, it isn't about that. 

"You ready Keith?" 

Keith turns around and Allura and Shiro are standing in the doorway. "I think I am."

Allura squeals and runs to Keith to hug him. "6 months Keith! Most of the time people say 'didn't think you two would last that long.' but no this time we where all aure the two of you would make it this long. Really the two of you are so precious together!" 

"Allura.. stop.."

"No! Let me have a moment." 

"I'm leaving!" Keith is not going to deal with those two. Allura is more clingy now after that incident with that lotor guy. Like she has to prove to Shiro that she still loves him. It's kind of cute but still.. 

"Keith be nice to Lance!"

Keith turns back one more time before he walks out of the door. "He's my boyfriend. Why the fuck won't I be nice!" Then he walks out of the door. Those two adults are the worse. 

Shiro and Allura laugh.. then Shiro realizes something. "Shit I didn't make a picture!"

"Shiro.. you had one job!"

The two laugh a bit and then Allura grins. "We are so not staying here.."

"Indeed.. I have a feeling that they are going to come back here tonight.. and I don't want to hear my brother's moans."

"Me neither."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Oh Lance you look so handsome!" Helen looks at her son full with love. Finally her son is in a long lasting relationship.it was always a couple weeks and maybe sometimes a couple of months. But now it is 6 months already. At first they all didn't expect this to last long.. but 6 months is already a half of a year. Soon it will be a year!

"You really think so mama? What if he doesn't think so?" 

"Lance this is Keith we are talking about. You could show up in a garbage bag and he would still have those love eyes pointed at you."

Lance blushes a bit. His mother is right he should be more worried about keith dressing like a fool then himself dressing like a fool. Why did he trust Keith with dressing himself, he doesn't know anything about dressing up for occasions. Like Keith's style is great.. but only for casual days like for school.

Lance is already hours busy with his appearance. Not that he could've done it in less time, but waiting for Keith is taking a long time. 

He and his mother are waiting now for Keith together. She told Lance she is already feeling the empty nest syndrome. Dylan isn't home now because he is spending the night at his friend Brodie's house. And now Lance is leaving too. Helen thinks her sons grow up way to fast. She is so lucky with her little toddler who she can still cuddle and love like a mother. Not that Lance doesn't appreciate her hugs... No he totally loves them. 

The two of them are spitting on Lance's bed. Waiting takes longer then expected.. waiting is always too long. Keith just needs to be here right now so they can have fun.. and have romance.. and loovee... 

Lance stares at the wall. At the other side of the wall is Dylan's room. How long hasn't he been in there now? 3 months ? 4 months? Everytime he tries to talk to Dylan he gets a door in his face and screamed at.. he kind of understands Anna from frozen now. He really tries to just casually talk to his little brother. He really doesn't have to talk about the stuff that makes Dylan so mad. They don't need to talk about Keith.. they don't need to talk about him being bi. 

He just wants to talk about the last movie he has saw, or maybe even about the fucking weather. He just wants to talk to him doesn't matter about what. But he doesn't get that chance. He fucking misses Dylan. He wants to run through the hallways with him again, hide from their family members and listen to conversations they shouldn't listen to, he wants to beat him in Mario kart and get a controller thrown to his head, he wants his little brother back. 

But he guesses everything has changed. Their relationship has changed. And it doesn't matter how much he wants it to change back, it seems like Dylan doesn't want that at all. But what does Dylan want. Him saying sorry? For what? He's not sorry at all for just being himself.. so he would lie if be would say sorry. 

Lance sighs.. when did it actually change. It feels like the other day they where the closest of brothers, and then one day later Dylan hated him.  

And he has to say.. it doesn't feel right. Everything doesn't feel right.   
"Mama.. where is Dylan actually." Lance has this gut feeling everytime Dylan is away with his friends again.

You want to know why? Everytime he sees Dylan at school.. he's alone. 

But here he is talking about his many friends and that they need him.

It just doesn't add up. And everytime he wants to ask Dylan screams at him.

"At that friends house Lance. Brodie if I'm right." 

"Oh.. okay then." He's probably just imagining bthings. 

He and his mom talk a bit more about this exciting day. He talks all about what he has planned for them. But then they hear a car park in front of their house. Lance immediately jumps up and kisses his mom goodbye with a kiss on her cheek. "That's him. Goodbye mama!"

"Have fun Lance." 

Lance runs downstairs and grabs a jacket. It's spring but still Lance is not going outside without something warms on his body. 

Before Keith can ring the doorbell Lace swings open the door and rushes into Keith's arms. "Baby!!"

Keith makes a oof sound as Lance runs into him and slams his long arms around his neck. Keith smiles though because he just loves Lance..

Lance kisses him quickly and the says after he breaks the kiss. "Happy anniversary mi amor!"

Keith chuckles. "You seem excited." Keith gives Lance a kiss on the cheek. "I am too.. happy anniversary."

Lance lays his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder and he sighs. "6 months baby."

"Wrong.. 6 months and counting."

Lance giggles a bit too adorable for Keith to handle. "And counting.. I like that."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith look!" Lance points towards the monkey that is just sitting there doing nothing. "That's you."

Keith walks up to his lover and rolls with his eyes. "Say whatever makes you feel better."

Lance laughs and gives Keith a quick kiss. "Hey but I know nobody who really hates monkeys."

Keith nuzzles into Lance's neck not giving any shit children are watching and some moms not liking it. It's their anniversary let them be! As some moms ahh and some moms force their children to go with them to not watch this.. male on male affection. Keith says. "I want to see the hippos."

Lance chuckles. "Then we're going to see the hippos." Keith leans away from Lance but has to hold Lance's hand to have some connection as they walk. Most of the time he doesn't really care about the romance when they are on a date, but this is special. It's their anniversary.. it's different then a normal date.   
He really likes this. 

Keith and Lance see the people look away with disgust as they walk.. but they both are too much focused on each other then to worry about the other people. And they also see the people who smile at them.. that gives them courage. 

"Keith? Why do you like hippos so much? Is there a reason for it or not?" Lance asks. 

"They are dangerous land animals.. but look fucking cute. I can not think of something better. Cuddly but deadly... That and I had a hippo stuffed animal when I lived at Shiro's parents house, when Shiro went away for college it was the only thing in that house that cared for me. Of course that's not true because it's a toy.. it can't feel anything. But still it felt like it did."

Lance tightens his grip on Keith's hand.. to encourage him and show him that he's now loved by so many people. Keith luckily knows this very well.. 

"That's why it's my favourite animal.. I do have that stuffed animal still." 

The couple walk towards the hippos. They talk about how great the animals have it here because of the territory being spacious and beautiful decorated. It's not like other zoos that the animals live in little space and are treated like they're worth nothing. Lance explicitly looked for a zoo like this for their date. He wanted to look at the beautiful animals with Keith.. but not when they are stuck in a little containment where actually only 3 animals could fit but there are 6. 

They reach the hippos and Keith is immediately excited. "Lance look.. there is even a baby hippo!" 

Now Lance is getting excited as well.. because come on a baby animal! "Heck yes!" 

\----------------------------------------------------

The two of them sit down on a bench. They have been walking around for hours.. the zoo is big and their feet know that now. They will never be able to walk through the whole place. So they sit down for a moment. 

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Shiro get his scar? I've wondered this for a long time now." Lance asks.

"Well.. when he told his mother he was leaving with me.. she threw her tea cup at him. Luckily I wasn't there." Keith answers. 

"Great mom.."

"Not everyone can be as great as mama of course." Keith smiles. "Thank you Lance for kind of giving me a mother. I didn't think I needed one because I knew how my two past moms where. But you made me see what a real mom is supposed to do." 

Lance smiles fondly at Keith. "I'm so happy you call her mama..."

Keith shrugs. "She insisted."

They both kiss again. This time it isn't a quick kiss... It's more a I love you too much kiss. 

As they break the kiss Lance's belly makes a weird sound.. they both look down at Lance's stomach and then laugh. 

"Hungry?" Keith asks while laughing.

"A little bit." 

"Then let's eat."

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance really wanted to picnic.. so they picnic. Lance has brought his famous sandwiches and Keith is enjoying them with everything he has.   
"Lance.. I'm so lucky. These sandwiches are literally life."

"I'm the luckiest because you are my life."

Keith looks at Lance.. slowly puts down the sandwich. And then attacks Lance with a hug and kisses. "I fucking love you."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Come on Dylan it isn't that hard." Yordi puts the tiny glass at his lips. "You just have to be quick and not thinking too much." Then he takes the shot of vodka. 

"I'm passing this one."

"Ah come on!"

"Dylan pussy!"

"Just do it man. What are you a baby?"

"No man.. just not thirsty." Dylan sits down as the others laugh and take a couple shots. He already feels that whiskey and that was just a couple sips. 

All the guys stop laughing as Vic and Brodie walk downstairs. They are both in a happy mood everybody in the room can see that. "Dylan Brodie and I are both agreeing with that because you are doing so well we can trust you."

Everybody in the room looks at Dylan and begin to cheer. They know what this is about because they've seen it before, and most of them went through it. They are going to tell Dylan what they really do and who they really are. And to be honest nobody is stopping them from telling Dylan. They all like that kid. 

"If you would come with us." Vic starts to walk away out of the door. Brodie doesn't because he waits for Dylan. Dylan rushes towards him and he can see the kid is happy to finally understand everything. 

"You ready Dylan?" Brodie asks as they follow Vic. 

"Yes I'm so ready. I really want to be really part of the group." 

"I have to warn you.. after this there really won't be a way back." And Brodie is serious about this. They can't have people who know about what they do walk wherever they want. It is are you in or out now.. 

Dylan smiles. "I don't care Brodie.. I want this. You guys are my family." His real family.. his only family. This is going to be the best decision in his life.

Brodie pats Dylan on the shoulder.  
"Good to hear."

The two of them join Vic in a special room. In this room everything file related is storaged. They have a lot of cash stored in here as well.  
"Dylan I want you to tell me how we make money." Vic opens a safe with a lot of money in it.. and when I say a lot.. I mean a lot. 

"Ehh.. With the jobs we do." Dylan answers. 

"Correct. And what do you really think we do at those jobs?" Vic asks. 

"And it isn't just selling something we produced." Brodie adds. 

Dylan looks at the safe. "I don't know.."

Brodie shakes his head. He walks behind Dylan and places his hands on both his shoulders. "We are dangerous people Dylan.. all of us. And Vic is our leader. And you are part of us now."

"What?" 

Brodie laughs a bit. Then he grabs a bag from underneath a table and as he lays it down he makes a hole in it with a knife. White powder comes out of the bag..   
"Do you know what this is?"

"I know it's not powdered sugar.." Dylan says hesitantly. 

"It's indeed not. It's cocaine.. and it's the stuff we had in the plane and truck on our job." Brodie explains. 

Dylan looks at him with wide eyes. "We smuggled drugs?" 

"Yes.. and we made good money on it too." Vic says with a smirk. "Here." Vic hands him a hundred dollar. "Buy something nice."

Dylan stares at the money and doesn't know what to do. "But that's illegal!" 

"Oh we know. But honesty isn't getting us money." Vic replies. "Just think for a moment Dylan. We are the best and the richest smugglers in the whole world, and we do so much more stuff. Stealing, kidnapping.. and so much more. And for what? Money.. big fucking money. And you can spend it too."

Brodie puts his arm on his shoulder. "Everybody can request a amount of money. And if Vic gives you it you are rich. You can later just do whatever you want with the money.. buy the nicest house on a exotic island... Marry the beautiful supermodel.. and all you got to do is help us out if Vic wants you to do a job." 

"But.. but."

"No buts Dylan." Brodie looks at him strict. "It was in or out. And you chose to be with us. We are your family. We will let nothing happen to you."

"And we won't hurt you either.. you just need to stay with us and listen to Brodie and me. Then your life will be useful just like you wanted." Vic adds.

"Useful.." Dylan really wants to be useful. He felt at home all the time.. what changed.. nothing. He only knows now what he's doing, but he has been doing it already. 

"We care for you okay.. we don't want to see you.. go." 

"It would be a shame." Vic adds. 

"I guess I'm staying.. it's a lot to take in.. but I care about you two too."

Brodie runs his fingers through Dylan's hair. "That's what we wanted to hear. Now join us for dinner."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith I got something for you." Lance slides closer to Keith. He then lays something on his laps while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary."

"Lance.. you didn't have to.."

"I wanted to. Open up. I've spend weeks trying to get this."

Keith unwraps the gift and sees that it is the first book of the Voltron series. Lance knows that he already had it.. so Keith is confused. Not like he wouldn't like to have another one. I mean maybe the other book will be unreadable in a couple years. But then he opens the book and sees that the writer of the book has signed it.. and that she has made a lot of drawings and sketches in the book and on papers that are loose in between the pages.  
Keith lights up. "This is amazing Lance.. how did you? I thought that she didn't do autographs and.. and!" 

Lance sofly presses a kiss against Keith's lips to get him quiet. "I'm a good beggar.. don't question it." 

Keith smiles and then he remembers the rings. "I got something for you as well." He starts to look for them in his bag... And of course gets a little heart attack as he thinks he may have forgotten them. But no he isn't that stupid and finds the black little box. "It isn't the big question.. don't worry. But I wanted to give you this as a promise." 

Keith opens the box and Lance sees the two rings.. "Keith.. o my god they are beautiful.. you didn't need to."

"I wanted to do it. I want to promise you that I love you. But well we are too young to be engaged I think. But at least wear this ring with me so everyone knows I do love you so much." 

Lance grabs the smaller ring. He has slimmer fingers then his boyfriend so that must be his. He puts it on his finger and almost squeals. "It's so beautiful!"

"Just like you?... That was too cheesy wasn't it."

But Lance doesn't care it is cheesy. He again attacks his boyfriend with kisses. "I love you Keith. And I promise too that I love you and that I'll stay with you. And that one day I'll ask the big question."

"Oh hell no I'll ask the big question."

Lance chuckles a bit. "Baby.. no I'll do it."

"Don't argue with me on this Lance. I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"No I am going to ask you to marry me."

They both frown but immediately regret their stupid little argument.. so they bombard each other with kisses again.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan how is your steak?"   
A girl pours a drink for Vic as he says this 

"Great.." Dylan really can't get a single bite through his troat. It doesn't feel right.. everything feels so fucking wrong. He can't leave.. he doesn't want to leave, but his brain says get out of here.   
He feels safe.. but fucked up at the same time. "I thought we ate delicious at my home.. but really compliments to the one who made this steak." 

He wants to throw up.. he's a criminal.. a fucking criminal. Maybe with the drugs inside of the plane he made somebody a addict.. he maybe ruined somebody's life. 

But he can't leave.. he doesn't want to leave.. or does he? 

"Dylan you look a little stressed. Is it because of what we just told you? You really don't need to worry. Nobody of us ever got caught by the police." Brodie says. Even though it isn't true.. they got caught once, but the police was never able to make it out alive. 

"No.. no it's just.. nothing don't worry."

"You sure?"

Dylan you need to be tough now. "Yes I'm sure."

"Alright.." Brodie continues eating his meal. 

There is silence.. they eat in silence. But then Yordi asks about future plans. "So what is the next big job. Now we can talk about it with Dylan with us it is easier then doing it all in secret."

Sven grins. "Robbery, drugs, kidnapping a child of a CEO?"

Vic smirks as well. "Actually.. I have another Idea." Vic looks towards Dylan. "What do you know about Kogane Dylan." 

Dylan panicks a bit.. what are they going to do? "Eh.. some what I guess. I know that he's rich.. rough past. Gay."

"Mmmh.. I'm pretty sure you know more. We just need to get to it." Vic stands up and leans on his arms. "We need this Keith in our gang. We know what he can do.. we saw him beat up that entire group of thugs" 

"How are we going to reach him?" Yordi asks.

Dylan raises his hand. "My brother is screaming all the time that he changed. Maybe he did and this won't be so easy."   
And Dylan is right. Keith would never voluntary join a gang now. Maybe in the past he would've joined a gang on accident just like Dylan just managed to do. 

"Then we would have a problem." Brodie says to Vic. 

Vic seems to think for a second. If Keith actually changed and isn't the blunt man slaughterer he knows from what he saw.. then it won't be easy to get through to Keith. Maybe they even can't do it at all. 

"He and my brother seem to be really in love.. for some stupid reason. I don't think it's possible to separate the two.." Wait.. what did he just do. Why did he tell them that it would be impossible.

Vic then looks up.. and says with cold eyes.

"Then we will just need to get rid of him."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith come on don't tickle me.." Keith is being irritating. He knows it tickles when he slowly touches Lance's side. But he does it anyway. 

The two are laying in bed. After the rings where put on they didn't know how fast they wanted privecy.. they needed each other as fast as possible.   
Now the moment after Keith is still loving all of Lance's naked body. He is now slowly going from his side to his spine with his finger. Lance is getting shivers but loves it at the same time. 

Lance moans a bit and Keith takes that as a 'love my body even more please.'

Keith sits up and moves towards Lance. He slowly sits down on Lance's lower back and starts to kiss all over Lance's shoulders and neck. In between the kisses he says. "I.. Love.. You.." 

"Love you too.." Lance closes his eyes enjoying everything Keith is giving to him. They already did a couple rounds... But maybe if this continues he can get it up again if Keith is okay with that. 

Keith looks at the ring on his finger.. "Shiro is going to freak out thinking I proposed to you.."

"Mi mama too.."

They both laugh...

Keith starts to touch his lover again.. slowly and passionate. "Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have said yes if I did ask you to marry me?" Keith asks giving Lance's shoulder a kiss.

Lance smiles. "Yes.. I wouldn't even hesitate. But I do agree that we should wait a little longer. We are only dating for 6 months so only a promise is okay now."

"Soon though.." 

"Soon you will say yes indeed." 

"Lance we already discussed this.. you will be the one saying yes."

"Let's just see okay." 

"Okay.."

Keith flops down and nuzzles into Lance's neck. "You where so good tonight.."

"You too.. wanna go fo..."

But then Lance gets cut off by a beeping sound. Keith and Lance look towards where the sound is coming from and see Lance's phone lighting up.

"You didn't turn off your phone?" Keith asks.

"Think I forgot..?" 

Keith rolls off of Lance and sits up straight as Lance grabs his phone. Lance just wants to ignore the phone call and turn of his phone. Like who calls him now! He has literally told everyone about his anniversary.. like who in their right mind knows that two people are probably having sex, but calls them anyway. 

Lance looks of the ID of the caller and immediately doesn't feel the need to ignore the call anymore.   
"Fuck.. it's Dylan."

"What? Really?" Keith is just as shocked. Dylan hates Lance now for some stupid reason. He kind of feels guilty because he is the main reason.

Lance doesn't know how fast he has to press the green button.   
"Dylan? Hey.."

"Lance..!!"   
It sounds like he's running.

Lance sits up.  
"Dylan what's wrong!"

There are some more running noices before Dylan says with fear in his voice.  
"Lance.. please Help!"

 

 

 

End of Chapter 31:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Don't kill me for the cliffhanger.
> 
> What did you think happened? One tip.. he pissed them off badly.  
> Comment what you think. 
> 
> I needed to get this chapter done so I've written like 5000 words today. But okay it done so I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Recommend this story if you can I would appreciate that very much! 
> 
> And I'm thinking about doing a roleplay with somebody.. a klance one. If you're interested please dm me. One thing please be fluent in English. And I'm not going to rp with a lot of people. I think 3 is the max. Otherwise storylines are going to get confusing. 
> 
> I'm okay with doing smut. But please have a story already ready before you dm me. Then I'll see if I like it and then we can just enjoy klance together! 
> 
> Hope to see you guys next chapter!.. and I'm going to bed now so if you dm me right away.. it can take a while before I answer.. you know different time zones.


	32. Code S.

  "Then we will just need to get rid of him."  

Everybody that is present in the room laughs and cheers. They love it when Vic becomes like this.. But Dylan.. he is scared. He hasn't seen them like this at all. What is this.. why is Vic so violent. Wait what are the going to do? Is he serious.. is he going to really going to..

"We should've done that a long fucking time!" A random guy cheers holding his glass up.

"We know what that rich guy can do! We need to deal with him quickly."

Dylan looks around him.. do they really mean that way of getting rid of him. But that's wrong.. Keith.. He doesn't want somebody to get hurt..

Brodie turns his head towards Dylan and starts talking. this startles Dylan and snaps him out of his thoughts. He needs to calm down, but it isn't working at all.. He knows now what they can do, and what they will do if he walks away from this now.  
"Dylan you are our best bet for getting to Keith. Give us some suggestions how we can get to him."

"I.. I don't know." 

All the people in the room cheer him up a bit.. encouraging him that he knows for sure how to get to him.   
"Come on Dylan!" 

"You must know something right?" 

Dylan is stressing out.. he can't just say something.. he can't he fucking can't!  
What will they do to Keith. "I don't know him well okay.. you guys know I don't like him." 

Brodie looks at Dylan. He knows he doesn't want to give anything away.. he knows what's going on in his head. And that's okay but he needs to get it out of his head soon. Otherwise he will need to do what he has to do when he will betray them. "Dylan.. I know you know something. You can tell us. I know you just got a tsunami of information over your head.. but just try to remember a piece of important information."

Brodie looks at Dylan dead in the eye. Dylan can't lie now..  
"Maybe.. eh.. he doesn't really have a Weakness, people at school sometimes tried to find it but failed."

"There must be something.." Brodie insist. 

".. Lance..  Lance is his weakness I guess. But it isn't like we can do something with him."  
They won't do something with his brother. They are his friends. He trusts them... He guesses he trusts them.

Brodie smirks. "Thank you Dylan. We can make a plan to get to Keith.. Vic what do you think we need to do?" 

Vic is thinking while ideas are thrown around by the others. Everybody is shouting something really stupid like just going to his house and deal with him  
Dylan is slowly sinking into his chair. He isn't a kid anymore.. he knows what dealing with Keith means. And for some reason he doesn't want it to happen. 

Dylan thinks back to the day Lance brought Keith with him for Christmas.. he was so excited that day. He saw the excitement the whole day in his eyes.. except the moment they all shut him out. 

And he knew Lance cried that night.. and he knew Keith comforted him. He heard it all. Keith's lovely words to his brother and all he could think of was that Lance betrayed him.   
But Lance was hurting and he wasn't there for him. 

But Keith was. 

Fuck.. 

Keith has been there for him hasn't he.   
And he wasn't.

"Then we will just hurt his precious little boyfriend right. He will come then." Vic grins with this look in his eye.. like he enjoys this. How can somebody enjoy this. 

Dylan's eyes widen.. and then he makes the stupidest mistake he probably ever made. He jumps up from his chair en shouts. "No!"   
Everybody in the room immediately goes silent. Nobody goes against Vic. You just follow whatever he says.. no buts. 

"What did you just say?" Vic asks frowning at the kid. Vic was already afraid for this, and he knows Brodie as well. But if there is no other options then it must be done anyway if they like it or not. 

"No you can't..! It's Lance who you're talking about. You can't fucking hurt him." 

"Last time we checked you despised him." 

Dylan closes his eyes in frustration.  
"Well that was just my brain being in the way of my heart. That is my brother you're talking about and his boyfriend. I can't let you hurt any one of them."

Vic is getting frustrated.. really.. really frustrated. How dares this low kid talk to him like that. How dares he to say he isn't letting him do something. He himself will decide what he does like always. So he stands up and looks with a threatening look in his eyes at Dylan. "I give you one chance to just say sorry.. then we won't speak of this again."

"But it's my brother!"

"We don't care Dylan!"

That kind of scared Dylan. He feels tears in his eyes but isn't letting them out.. he would look weak. "But.."

"You said we where like family.. better even. So you have to choose now. Us or the ones that left you!" Vic shouts intimidating the much younger boy.

Dylan is quiet.. he knows that he also has to keep quiet."I'm.. sorry."

"Good kid. Now you will help us just like I told you too."

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan is walking around in a room. He is ordered to get Lance here.. he doesn't want to.. he wants to leave.. why did he not see this happening. It's so clear, the secrets the mysterious behavior. 

He knows it's stupid.. but he needs to go. He   
He's not leading Lance here. They won't know where he will be going. He would rather be alone now then let Lance get in their hands. He was stupid.. so fucking stupid. 

He could've been laughing about Lance's behavior after he saw him again after his anniversary. He could have played with Mia more and be a big brother for Luis. Enjoy the time he finally saw his whole family again.. the people he missed so much. But he had to give all his attention to Keith and Lance being together. 

He regrets it so much. Lance had is happiness and he wanted to get rid of that. And he could've had happiness as well if he wasn't such a pain in the ass.   
He could've looked for people in school that weren't afraid they would get beaten up by Keith if they talked to him. 

Maybe he could've had friends but no he needed to ruin that. He needs to ruin everything for everyone. He was the one that made his family not trust Keith because he broke his promise to Lance, he had promised to not tell them about Keith's past but what does he do!

He is going.. he needs to go.  
He can't stay. He doesn't want this, it feels wrong. He doesn't want to be a criminal. But he knows it can't be right anymore. His family will never accept a criminal like him.. just like they don't accept Lance. 

Dylan has no idea that he is the only one who hasn't accepted yet in Lance's closest of family. 

Dylan decides to run out. Everybody is waiting for him in another room to bring them the news. But he isn't going to come to them with any news. They won't notice him leave for a small 15 minutes Dylan guesses. He hopes it is enough time for him to have a small head start. If he wants to leave he has to do it now. He can't wait for a better time, then Lance will have to come here and they will separate him and Keith forever..

Dylan sneaks downstairs and leaves the building. He knows that this will be hard.. and maybe even impossible to get away from a group of criminals. But he knows he has to try. He doesn't want to stay with people who lie and even take somebody's life. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"How long does it fucking take to make a phone call!?" Vic is losing his patience, and everybody knows it. Brodie in particular. 

Brodie knows when Vic is going to lose himself.. just like his father did.   
"Vic calm down, Dylan isn't that stupid to leave he knows what we will do."

"I hope you're right because otherwise you will deal with him!"

Brodie looks at him shocked.. he knew he would have to but actually hearing Vic command him to do it sounds badly. But he can't choose a little kid over his best friend. He doesn't care that much about Dylan."of course.." Brodie says nodding his head. 

The whole group waits.. and waits. And Vic is getting more and more irritating and impatient. And Brodie sees this. He hasn't seen him like this in a long time. He knows Vic can't stand treason and so he knows he is stressed out about the possibility of Dylan leaving them. 

"Vic.. calm down."

Vic slams his fist on the table. Then he takes a deep breath to indeed calm down like his friend told him too.   
"Just go check on him.."

Brodie stands up and nods. He knows Dylan will just be there on the phone. He once told him about Lance being irritating loud and talkative.  
He walks down the hallway towards the room Dylan is in.. he must be in. 

But Brodie doesn't hear Dylan.. no talking, no walking around.. nothing. 

He starts to walk faster.. no way. No fucking way!!

Brodie opens the door fast and sees nobody in the room..   
"Dylan! You fucker!" 

Now Brodie is the one getting frustrated.   
He is breathing loudly and is walking around. "Dylan you better be on the fucking toilet!" 

In the other room all the members can hear Brodie yell it out.   
Vic knows it is time again like many timea before. The little kids always get scared.. only a few get to be great trained members. Dylan had full potential.. so much but he failed them. If they don't get him in time he will alert the cops and they will be arrested. So he's sorry.. but he'll need to go. 

Brodie returns towards the room and opens the door with a bang. "I'll kill him! I'll kill the motherfucker!"

"He can't be far yet." Sven stand up ready to help Brodie find Dylan. 

"Look for him and kill him." Vic says with hatred in his eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan is walking down the street.. he tries to be fast but he has to avoid the busy roads. They will find him faster there. 

He feels scared.. it's getting darker and darker.. he does has his phone but he knows nobody that could help him he can call. He did forgot a coat.. and that isn't very fun. It's getting warmer and he is lucky it isn't winter anymore, but it's still cold.

Why did he need to fuck it all up. 

He's such a fuck up. 

A screw up. 

A idiot. 

He is getting paranoid about everything too. Every car that drives towards him scares him. And everybody that walks even just in the corner in his eyes looks like Brodie or Vic.   
He knows with how hard he just ran he must be somewhat further away from them. He just now started walking because he couldn't run anymore, he was exhausted. 

Did Lance have fun today.. he will never be able to ask him won't he? He hopes he had fun.. 6 months huh.. already a long time. Will his family miss him? Maybe? He hopes so.. 

But probably they won't. Why would they. He has been nothing but ass to them. But he does love them and he will forever do that, even though he didn't say that for a while now. He's mostly sad about that he didn't say I love you to his mama and papi. And to Lance he wanted to say it too, he left now with one of the last things he said to Lance being I hate you. 

Well.. now he's going away and he never betrayed his brother.. he guesses that is good. 

He walks further for another two hours. He's getting tired as well. But he has to keep going, he can't stop now and get caught. And he needs to be able to run if he needs to. 

Dylan keeps thinking about home.. he wants to go home, his real home. He wants to be in the kitchen his mama giving him a hot chocolate. His papi telling stories about his day in the office.

Lance and Keith on the couch.. fine kissing they he's okay with them doing that.. well not that he has the chance to say it to them. 

.. will Keith be hunted down anyway? Probably..

But Dylan hopes it won't get that far.. 

They will have to hunt them down anyway first. 

Dylan also starts to think how he could've avoided this all. And he can only think of one thing. Talking to his family. Talking about how people got scared of him after Lance started to hang out with Keith. That he thought Keith was the reason he was a outsider and lonely. 

He got so lonely and depressed.. he just needed to talk to someone but he didn't. How much times does he need to tell himself how much of a idiot he is. 

Well it's too late now. 

Dylan decides that he is far enough away from them. He needs some kind of sleep and fast. If he needs to run right now he will fail without a doubt. So he needs rest.   
Dylan finds a little bit comfortable place somewhere in a park.. not the best but it will do. And it's hidden so if they will walk past him it's likely they won't spot him, or at least he hopes they won't. 

He lays down and tries to find the most comfortable place to sleep. Not that there really is one. With the cover he has it is at least not as cold as it was when he was walking, but he is still freezing. 

It takes him sometime to fall asleep. But he does eventually.

\----------------------------------------------------

"I swear Brodie he must be here somewhere."

"You better be fucking right!" 

The two walk into the park because Sven says that the phone of Dylan must be here. And hopefully Dylan as well. A good Wizkid is always appreciated in a group, and theirs found out where Dylan's phone was. He of course couldn't promise Dylan was stupid enough to keep his phone with him. 

Sven and Brodie know they can't go screaming around saying they want to killa kid. If one person hears it they will call the cops. But believe him when Brodie says he wants to put a bullet in Dylan's head. That little fucker betrayed him! 

Dylan is awake immediately as he hears the two voices. He looks on his phone and sees it's past midnight..

He listens one more time closely and hears Brodie say to Sven. "Just find Dylan."

Now Dylan knows that he isn't dreaming and that this are indeed Brodie and Sven.   
How did they find him?! He has walked and ran for hours. Fuck fuck fuck!! He needs to leave right now, but if he jumps out of his hiding place right now they will spot him. But if he stays still they will find him eventually. 

So Dylan has to wait for the right moment. He knows he has to run. He is faster, but they are with two persons and he's alone.   
He only knows one thing.. even if they don't see him he'll need to run.

"I don't see him or his phone yet Brodie."

"Keep looking!" 

The two man walks further and further away from Dylan. Dylan is so happy he chose to sleep in a hiding spot. But of course two people like Brodie and Sven will find a hiding spot like this. So he can not stay here for very much longer. 

Then when Dylan thinks it's okay for him to leave he starts to run. He isn't even going to look back. He needs to run and keep running. If he stops he will for sure be caught. 

And Brodie does see him.   
"There! Fuck... Sven come one you fucking lazy dog!" And he starts to run as well. 

Dylan knows he's fast.. but he doesn't really have much energy. He's happy for the little bit of sleep he got though.   
Dylan almost gets hit by a couple of cars but he isn't going to stop running. Even if that meant getting hit. He would rather die by a car then a bullet in is head. 

Brodie follows him and Sven is trying to go another route to catch up with Dylan. But there is no way Dylan is letting them catch him. He needs to run.. he only may think about running, nothing else. 

But a moment later Brodie is getting closer and closer. Dylan knows he is slowing down because of exhaustion. Brodie is much more trained on this stuff so he is still going. Dylan is panicking. Brodie will catch up with him. Sooner or later that gun will be on his forehead and Brodie will pull the trigger. 

Dylan isn't sure what to do. He can't do this alone. He can't fight those two man. 

He needs help. 

But he also needs to run faster.

So Dylan pushes himself over his limit.. but he just needs to otherwise he will be caught. At the same time he tries to grab and unlock his phone. 

Who could he call? The police? No he did some illegal stuff as well. Mama? No he doesn't want to worry her. Papi? No he will tell mama and that will worry her. 

Lance?

He's probably getting fucked literally right now.. but maybe it is his only change in escaping this. 

He presses on the button call and waits.. When you call someone and you are literally running for your life... Believe me then it takes a long while for somebody to pick up the phone. 

Luckily Lance does and Dylan hears him say. "Dylan..? Hey." 

But Dylan isn't here for a nice conversation, so he shouts into his phone. "Lance..!!" 

"Dylan what's wrong!?" 

"Lance.. please Help!"

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance's eyes widen when he hears Dylan's shout for help. Dylan roughly explains where he is at the moment but not what's going on, and that is killing Lance. Keith doesn't know exactly what's going on but on Lance's face is a look of terror and worry.   
"Dylan what is going on!? Please explain." 

"No time.. Please Lance just come here!"  
Then Dylan hangs up.. leaving Lance there worried in his room. As Keith wants to ask what's happening Lance jumps up and starts to put on his clothes. 

"Lance tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to get worried here." 

"He's in trouble but I don't know what's going on.." 

"Where is he?" 

"He's close to that park I found you in when we had that misunderstanding." Lance explains as he puts on a jacket. Keith now stands up as well. It's not unbelievable far but if they need to get there fast he will need to drive. He's not letting Lance do this on his own. He has this weird feeling that Lance is seriously going to need him. 

And probably Dylan even more.

"I should've trusted my gut." Lance says.   
"I've felt that something was wrong for weeks now.. Damn it!"

"Don't get mad.. we don't know what's going on." Keith tries to be reasonable. They both get ready and they walk out of the building as fast as they can. 

Lance is feeling like he failed his little brother. Why didn't he ask how he was doing..  
Okay he knows the answer to that. He would be screamed at by Dylan, he would say things like not your business. That had been going on for a long time now and it would've been really bad if he asked a question like that. 

But now he still wanted that he did. Showing Dylan that he cares. 

Cause he does, it's his brother. 

Keith sees how nervous Lance is. He sometimes sneaks a glance at Lance sitting next to him. His leg is bouncing up and down and Lance is biting his nails. Keith slowly puts his hand down on his lovers knee. Hoping it will calm Lance down. It helps a little bit.   
Lance looks up and gives Keith a thankful smile. 

And Keith smiles back. 

Then he goes back to focusing on the road of course. Wouldn't want to crash now. 

"I'm sure he is going to be fine. We'll help him with anything he needs." Keith says. 

"What if it's really bad?.. like it's in the middle of the night Keith, nothing good is around this time on the streets." Lance is again bouncing up and down with his knee. What if it is like the baddest you can think of? What if he's already dead in some alleyway. 

"Lance.. I.. I don't know either. Lets keep our eyes open and look everywhere for Dylan. We're not that far away from the park so maybe he ran our wat by now."

Lance nods and starts to look everywhere. At every corner.. every street. Maybe he can try to call Dylan again later if they don't spot him soon. Hopefully it won't get that far. 

Keith has never been in a situation like this, and Lance of course neither. But for Keith it is kind of weird.. he really wants to find Dylan because he really cares. Even though Dylan didn't accept or respect his relationship with Lance, it's still kind of his brother now too. Even though Dylan will never think the same. 

But he knows Lance is more freaking out then him. He hopes Lance doesn't really blame himself now. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan is still running.. he knows that he's further away from the park now. Maybe Lance won't even find him now anymore. He knows Brodie is right behind him, he can feel it. If he stops running Brodie will come around the corner and hurt him.

But he knows he can't run for ever as well. He will get tired and a body can't handle everything. 

Or he'll trip. And of course as cliche as it sounds he almost does. Luckily for him he doesn't really fall. This did gave him the opportunity to look behind him.   
And he sees Sven coming up to him.   
"Fuck."

But when he turns around Brodie walks around the corner in front of him. And lucky him no streets where he can run into. It's only one long street. And he is trapped now. 

"Dylan.. why are you running, I thought we where all like family." Brodie says with a smirk. Brodie knows he's done for. There is no way of escaping this shit. 

Brodie walks closer towards him.   
"Answer me!" 

"I got scared!" Dylan yells back. "I didn't want to be a criminal!" 

"Oh.. you know that you should be scared right now. With us you where save, but now." Brodie steps dangerously close. "Man I thought we had a good new member, but no. You know I really liked you Dylan. I felt like you where my own kid because of the time we spent together, that's why this betrayal is much harder for me."

Dylan swallows slowly as Brodie stands right in front of him. Brodie slowly goes over Dylan's cheek with his thumb and says. "And that is why I'm so mad right now. I didn't want to believe it that you ran away. I'm so angry I could do anything to you and I won't feel anything. Skinning you alive.."He goes up with his finger and touches Dylan's forehead." a bullet through your head..."

Then he just grabs Dylan by the hair.   
"Or just you whole fucking head chopped off!" 

Dylan starts to struggle to get out of Brodie's grip. He doesn't want to die! Please Lance help him!! 

Brodie just laughs a bit about the destress in Dylan's eyes. 

"Get off me!" Dylan shouts. 

"I'm sorry kid.. can't do that." 

Sven walks up behind Dylan and smirks. He then looks at Brodie. "Why don't we have a little fun first?"  
He then grabs Dylan by the hips so Brodie understands what he is saying.   
Sven slowly starts to kiss Dylan in his neck and now Dylan knows what he meant as well. He starts to struggle even more. He doesn't fucking want this!

Just as Brodie wants join in a car drives up to them. 

Dylan is so fucking happy. 

The car stops.. 

And Lance and Keith step out of it.   
Lance is furious. They are touching his little brother! But he knows it's probably better to let Keith speak now.   
And Keith does.   
"Gentleman.. what's going on here. I have a feeling this kid doesn't really want that kind of attention from you."

"Kogane.. finally I see you in real life. I've heard all about you." Brodie says as he lets go of Dylan. 

"Good.. but I'm sorry I don't sign autographs."

Lance really just wants to run towards Dylan and hold him in his arms. But looking at the two man standing next to Dylan that won't be the best idea.

Brodie smirks.  
"Well Dylan good job. You brought us Kogane.. I'm so proud. This was your plan all along wasn't it."

"No.. no!" 

"Just let him go!" Lance shouts in destress forgetting he would let Keith talk. 

Brodie gets even a bigger smirk on is face. "And your stupid brother.. like you always called him. A bitch.. a cunt.. what more did he call him Sven?"

"A faggot." Sven answers. 

Lance looks away at that. 

"No wait! I didn't mean it!" 

"Oh yes you did. You said to us that you hated your family.. that we where your new family." Brodie starts to Laugh. "But now even your new family doesn't want you anymore."

"SHUT UP!" Dylan shouts. 

"Ahhh did he hit a nerve there.." Sven starts to laugh. 

Keith is furious. Who do these guys think they are. "What do you guys want?" 

"We want you and Dylan dead that's what." Brodie says casually. "The traitor anf the threat gone in one day.. great day if you ask me."

"Ahh I'm a threat? Cute.." Keith says. "Now let that kid go or I'll let you see how much of a threat to you I can be."

Lance is so worried. They could do anything to Dylan now, he's still in their grip. And he has a feeling Keith is going to fight.. he doesn't like this but he's so grateful Keith wants to do this for Dylan. If he was alone right now he would for sure never get Dylan alive and well out of here, and he isn't sure if he himself would be alive either. But now they have a chance.. he doesn't know how big that chance is, but it is a chance. 

Keith walks a little closer towards the two dangerous men. He has no idea if they have weapons.. no idea how skilled they are in hand to hand combat. But he has to try.   
He looks at Dylan.. Dylan needs to understand to grab every chance he gets to escape now. And luckily Dylan isn't stupid. As Keith steps another step closer Sven steps in front of Brodie to protect him if needed, but that gives Dylan the chance to run away. 

But Brodie and Sven don't really care. They just need to deal with Keith and then they can deal with Dylan and his brother. It's not like they would ever leave without Keith, so they'll still be here to finish off. 

Dylan runs towards Lance and immediately goes into Lance's open arms for a hug. He really wants to go.. but indeed they can't leave without Keith.

"You guys are more honorable then I thought.. protecting your leader huh?" Keith says. 

"We stay faithful to our group.. and Dylan ran away from it, he needs to go now just like the other traitors." Sven says.

Keith chuckles.   
"So that's what you call smart people, traitors. Good to know." 

Sven isn't having this anymore.. the teasing.. the threat.. So he attacks.   
Dylan and Lance both look away when the first hits are given. They don't want to see Keith being beaten up, but they both hope Keith will win. 

As Keith kicks Sven seriously hard a loud bang can be heard. Everybody jumps a little and look where the sound is coming from. It's Brodie who fired a gun in the air, not caring that anybody could hear it and call the police. 

"Put the gun down.. lets have a fair fight."  
Keith tries. 

"You really think I like fighting fair.. that's so boring." Brodie smirks.   
Sven now of course can put Keith in his grip so he can't escape. Keith doesn't even try because he knows he would get a bullet in his head. "Sven bring him on his knees."

"No!!" Shouts tears already running over his cheeks. Dylan is looking at it with guilt as well. He knows this is his fault. He brought them here. He did what he had to do all along, and he didn't even realize it. 

"Shut up!" Brodie shouts towards Lance. "You can join him too later. But first we'll deal with your boyfriend." 

"Please just let him go!" 

"Lance.. it's okay. This isn't the time to look behind us, only forward." Keith says with a tiny smile. 

"Ah fuck it's a guy who writes poetry" Sven groans. "Let's just kill him."  
Sven forces Keith's head up so Brodie can get a clean shot. 

"Yes I've read poetry.. you should try it once, I o maybe your brain will be more active." Keith teases. 

"Enough!" Brodie holds the gun to Keith's head. "Want to say something to your boyfriend.. it's the last thing you can ever say to him so be as smart as you just said you where."

Keith looks him right in the eye. He doesn't look away when he says. "That I love him.. and trust him so very much."

Brodie smiles. "Cute last words. We will make his death quick.. we don't want you to worry when you die." 

"Thanks?" Keith says a bit confused. Like what do you say when somebody says that. 

"Vic will be pleased."

Keith struggles one last time making it Sven hard to hold him. But Sven does succeed in holding him down and his head up. 

Brodie grins. 

 

BANG!  
The gun goes off. 

 

 

And Sven falls to the ground.

Lance knew what he had to do. Keith told him when he said his poetry sentence.  
This isn't the time to look behind us, only forward... Both Brodie and Sven looked the other way, and they concentrated on Keith. When Keith struggled that one last time they had to even more concentrate on him. 

So Lance could sneak up behind Brodie and make it that when he shot Sven would be hit.   
He had grabbed Brodies arms and swung them towards Sven at the exact moment of the gun shooting. 

Now Sven is the one that got hit. He is still alive and in pain. He is groaning and holding his chest. 

"You bastard!!" Brodie shouts as he turns around to shoot Lance. But Keith is faster and tackles him. The gun flies out of his hands and lands somewhere else. 

"Fuck you!" Keith hits Brodie in the face. "Fuck you for almost killing me!" Another punch. "Fuck you for making Lance cry!" And another. "And dubble fuck you for hurting Dylan!" 

Blood is coming out of Brodies nose. But he is still smiling. Then Brodie pushes Keith off him and punches back. 

Dylan looks at it. A man who he saw as family.. and a man who actually is family are fighting. But Brodie isn't fighting for him.. Keith is. "Come on Keith!" 

Keith hears this and is reminded that he cannot fail. So he kicks Brodie away. He whipes the blood off his face and then attacks again. This guy needs to go down.. or else maybe he will call for more of his group. 

Both Brodie and Keith are strong. Very strong. Blood is coming out of both their noses and wounds are being made in their bodies. But they continue. They have no intention of stopping. 

Keith has to say that this is much harder then last time he fought. You can tell Brodie is experienced and has trained for a long time. The groups he fought where inexperienced and weak, but this is a challenge. 

Brodie kicks Keith in his stomach. He was actually hitting for his private area, but failed to do so luckily for Keith. 

But Keith fights fair. He isn't going to do it back. 

Suddenly the two boys hear.   
"Stop.. don't move. I know how to use this."

Brodie looks to the side and sees Lance holding his gun.. and he's pointing it at him. "I call bullshit. A loser like you would never be able to handle a gun." He says with a smirk. 

"Good try.. but I wouldn't test me. Now get to the fucking ground!" Lance shouts making Keith proud. His boyfriend is so brave. 

Brodie spits some blood out of his mouth and on the floor. Then he lowers himself to the floor as well.   
He isn't even going to look at Keith.   
Lance walks up towards Brodie who is kneeling on the ground.   
He puts the gun by his head so Brodie won't move. 

Dylan isn't going to look a Keith and Lance as well. This was still all his fault. 

"So now what?" Lance asks.

"Already thought of that." Keith answers.

\----------------------------------------------------

Earlier before they stepped out of the car Keith knew already that it was going to be serious. He sees Dylan with those two men, and to him they don't look like nice men at all

Keith- Code S

Shiro- Got it. Be strong stay save. 

Shiro is freaking out. Keith has never had to use code S. Or he dealt with it himself and got out of it.. or nothing happened. 

But Shiro knows what to do. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take long before 5 black cars Arrive in the street Brodie is kneeling down in and Sven is laying unconscious on the floor.

Keith sees the cars and he's happy Shiro did it. Your phone is quite a good tracking system. 

The cars stop and both Lance and Dylan are confused.. are these bad guys? Did Brodie call for reinforcements? But the shock isn't for long as Lance sees Shiro step out of one of the cars.

Shiro rushes towards Keith and hugs him. "You're fine.. Thank god.."

"I'm sorry.. I know Code S is for if I'm kidnapped. But I had to be fast so it was the only thing I could think of." Keith says. 

Shiro looks at the man sitting on his knees. He has blood all over his face just like Keith and he sees Lance holding a gun to his head. He has many questions and Keith knows this. So Keith says.   
"He threatened to kill Dylan, Lance and me. And Dylan has some explaining to do why he was with him in the first place."

The three men look at the boy. There are literal tears in Dylan eyes and Lance can't handle those. Lance gives the gun to Keith and walks towards his brother. He himself is on shock too. He never thought he would gp through a situation like this, like what are the chances. But it seems like Dylan went through more shit then him.. that means he wants to comfort him. As he stands in front of his little brother he throws his arms around him.   
"Don't cry hermanito.. I'm here.. your save."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Don't cry okay.. everything is okay. We're all alive and that guy is not going to hurt you. We do want you to explain everything. When we are in a quiet and comfortable place for you you are going to tell us everything."

Dylan nods into Lance's arms. 

They are all exhausted. But they got to go on for a little longer. Lance brings Dylan to one of the cars and Keith helps Lance as well. They are going to the penthouse to stay the night. 

Everybody needs to calm down first. 

Shiro looks at the men from the police and even higher forces he brought with him deal with the two men laying on the ground. He has no idea still what happened.. and he has the feeling Lance and Keith both don't know that much either.   
Somebody walks towards Shiro.   
"Takashi Shirogane?"

"Yes?"

"These men where wanted criminals. They where both part of a criminal gang who stole a big amount of money, smuggled drugs and other precious objects and had a lot of murder cases on their heads."

"What did that little boy do with them then?" Shiro asks. 

"Maybe they convinced him to so some things for him. But we don't know the story. Try to get some information for us tomorrow.".

Shiro nods and looks back to the car Keith went too. He'll drive them home and then tomorrow they will look further.

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith is sitting on his bed. Lance is treating his wounds at the moment. He has to say that guy hit him pretty hard. The bruises won't go away for a while. People will probably Try to stay away from him now too.. because he looks scary. But it's okay.. it was worth it. Lance is safe and Dylan too. They are both save. 

"This can hurt a little." Lance says as he moves his hand with a cloth with on it wound cleaning alcohol toward one of Keith's wounds. 

"Okay.." Keith says. 

Lance sofly places the cloth on the wound. Keith hisses a little bit but he can handle a little bit of pain.

"Thank you Keith for fighting for us.."

"Thank you for saving my life.." Keith says back stating in Lance's eyes. 

Lance smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "It was nothing.." Lance continues with cleaning Keith's wounds.. but his face becomes more sad. "I was so scared Keith.. I thought I would lose you."

"I was scared of failing and losing you too as well." Keith sofly presses a kiss on Lance's forehead. "But it didn't happen. That guy is now behind iron bars and we are alive."

"I do hope that the guy I kind of shot doesn't die.. don't really want somebody dying because of me." 

"It wasn't a fatal shot.. I think he'll be fine." Keith says to calm Lance down. 

"Lets hope so." Lance replies. 

Lance makes sure the wounds are covered with bandages and then kisses Keith quickly. "Love you.."

"Love you too."

Then they hear a soft cough. They turn around and see Dylan in the doorway.. he's already in his pyjamas. 

"Oh.. Dylan. Come in." Lance says. 

Dylan quietly walks in the room and sits down next to Lance... He's quiet and nervous. "Hey.." 

"You want to tell us what you where doing with those two men? It didn't sound like you just met them." Keith tries to sound as kind as possible. He doesn't want to scare Dylan. 

He doesn't but Dylan does start to cry. Lance has never seen Dylan cry this hard.   
"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault.. it's my fault you're hurt.. it's my fault we almost died!"

"Wow Dylan calm down okay." Keith puts one of his hands on Dylan's shoulder. "Just explain it.. we will understand."

Then something happens what the all never thought would happen. Dylan leans into Keith and hugs him. Keith has no idea what's going on but he'll go with it. Lance comes closer as well and puts his arms around his little brother. 

"I'm so sorry.. I was a idiot."  
They let Dylan cry for a while. But then when he finally can talk again he begins to explain. "I felt so lonely. At school nobody wants to be my friend because they found out you and Keith where friends, it was to dangerous to be friends with me. So I found this guy Brodie.. the mean man you fought. He was nice and took care of me. He brought me to his friends. I was apart of something again. Then it seemed like you cared more about Keith then me and of course I know that it isn't fair. I'm stupid so stupid!" 

"Hey.. calm down.. did he let you do things?" 

"He made me do some jobs for him. I didn't know what they where.. but I thought it where my friends, why would a friend get you in trouble. I'm so stupid.." 

Keith goes through Dylan's hair with his fingers. "You didn't know.. it's okay. I know you would never do something like that on purpose."

Lance is crying now too. "I'm so sorry I made it seem I didn't care about you! I'll never stop caring about you Dylan!"

"Tomorrow explain us more okay.. now you got to rest." Keith says.. Dylan responds with a nod. 

"Tomorrow we'll go and see mama and papi as well." Lance says. 

"No please don't tell them.." Dylan says.

Even though Lance would love to say nothing.. it isn't really possible.   
"I'm sorry Dylan. They need to know. And we're going to get you in therapy as well. You've been struggling on your own for too long. Our family.. Keith.. everybody will help you from now one."

Sofly Dylan cries further into Keith's and Lance's arms. He knows Lance is right. He needs to tell Mama and Papi. And he needs to find help. 

Only that way he'll be okay. 

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 32....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> There isn't much left of the story. But don't worry it isn't finished yet. 
> 
> And even when it is finished I'll continue writing. Maybe I'm going to do another klance fic someday, but first I have a bnha fanfic in mind. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me some Kudos and some comments! I love to read your comments. 
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	33. Dylan's apology.

"Keith he went through so much and I didn't know.. I'm literally the worst brother ever."

"No you're not. Dylan would say you are the best as well.. I also think Shiro is the best brother I could have, but I had my problems that I didn't tell him too." 

Lance falls back on the bed. "I'm glad he's okay though." 

Keith sits next to him and says.   
"Me too.." 

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything could've happened.. I could've lost him."

"I know Lance.. but you didn't."

"I know.."

Keith lays down next to Lance and moves Lance's head towards his shoulder. "Just go to sleep. Tomorrow we can talk a bit more to Dylan and then we know what happened."

Lance nods but doesn't say anything. 

Keith quickly kisses him on top of his head. "You where so brave today Lance.. I love you."

"Love you too." Lance says before he closes his eyes. He doesn't sleep immediately, but laying there in Keith's arms is okay as well.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dylan isn't able to sleep.. how can he after almost being murdered and.. much more. Lance is lucky he has somebody to cuddle with, he only has a pillow. 

But he's lucky that he's here in a comfortable bed. He thought a couple hours ago that he would never even get the chance of apologizing to Lance and Keith. He thought he would never see his family again. And he thought he would've had to sleep outside for sometime. It all went well luckily, but it just still feels wrong. He feels guilty, he keeps thinking about how it could've gone instead and he's so worried about how the others will react. Mama will be so angry, papi will be furious even. 

He just wants to sleep to not think about these thoughts, but of course that isn't how it works. Now he can't sleep and has a continuous heartache like feeling. 

And worst of all is that the paranoia isn't gone yet. He's in a dark room and keeps thinking Brodie will walk in any minute with a bag that you see in those movies, and then he puts the bag over his head, and then outside he finishes the job. Or just any dark shadow is Sven waiting for the perfect moment to grab him. 

Dylan knows that this will be a long night and not that long sleep. 

Not that he slept that well lately. The group he was in kept him up just as much. Late night.. illegal jobs. 

Is it weird that he misses them? He misses them but doesn't want them back either. He misses the thought of them being his friends, the laughing, the being himself around them. He feels betrayed by the one closest to him. But he knows he made the mistake of making them the closest. He should've gone with the person why already always let him be who he wants, the one that just now proved he would be okay with being in danger for him. 

His own brother.. and kind of brothers now. Keith is kind of his brother so it counts. 

He could've just accepted Lance and Keith, maybe they could've been the best of friends and family. But he fucked it up.  
And now he will have to live with a angry mom and dad. 

And this paranoia won't leave very soon either.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Shiro sees his brother and Lance walk into the kitchen. He can see they didn't sleep well but what did he expect. "Morning.. is Dylan up?" He asks. 

"Not yet." Keith answers. "We will wait for him here." 

"Will you two need me for something?" 

Keith looks at Lance for a moment and then answers with. "We probably will with keeping Dylan save. We don't know what those people he was with will do. And of course we would always appreciate some advice."

Shiro smiles and walks to his brother. "You did well yesterday, and Lance you too. I will be in my room if you two need me. Work still needs to be done."

Both Lance and Keith nod. Then Shiro walks out of the room with a cup of coffee. 

The two sit down so they can wait for Dylan to wake up. A moment later though Lance stands up to make breakfast. He decided that talking on a empty stomach isn't going to make do... Here he goes sounding like his mother.

He is going to make something Dylan really likes with the stuff Keith had in his fridge. Just normal waffles.. with syrup of course. 

Hopefully it will make Dylan a lot more comfortable telling them everything that happened. 

Just before Lance finishes Dylan walks into the room. You can see on his face that he actually wanted to stay in bed and never get out. Now he needs to talk about everything.. and that is hard.   
And you can see he didn't sleep unbelievably well too, nobody really did.  Big black circles are under his eyes and his eyes are still a bit poofy, probably because of the crying. 

"Morning Dylan." Keith is the first to greet Dylan. 

Then Lance asks. "Did you sleep well?" Even though he can see his answer already. 

Dylan shakes his head and sits down next to Keith. "No not really.." 

"That's okay.. we already assumed you wouldn't sleep so well, you've been through much." Keith says. 

Lance finishes with making breakfast and puts everything on the table. Keith helps him a little with the plates and cutlery. They let Dylan sit this one out. He only has to eat now and do nothing. He did ask of he needed to help but Lance immediately rejected his offer. 

As everything is put on the table the two sit down again next to Dylan. Then Lance says. "Eat up."

Dylan nods and begins to eat. Not much can go through his troat but it gives him a fuller feeling. Lance and Keith eat a little as well. Lance has a bit of the same troubles as Dylan, eating is a little harder then normal. He as well almost died.. and that isn't fun. Keith has been through more of these dead threats, so he kind of knows how to deal with it the day after. The first time was at one of the bars he went through.. some guys didn't like him and they thought he was cheating in their little game. They only didn't know that their game was unbelievable similar to poker, and Keith is just good in playing poker. 

They had a gun but they weren't experienced.. so Keith could overpower them. It was a close call but he lived.   
The morning after he as well couldn't get much through his troat. 

Now Lance and Dylan have that problem and he knows that. 

"Dylan.. can you explain to us why you were with those two men in the first place again? A bit more detailed then yesterday." Lance asks putting his fork down. 

Dylan stops with eating. "I guess.."

Before Dylan can explain everything Keith says. "We do want you to know we won't be mad."

"Thanks... Lance I'm so sorry I haven't been telling things. And I want to say sorry to you too Keith. I've treated you like shit without reason. You fucking saved my life for gods sake! So I'm sorry.. and I'm good now with you dating Lance, I was the asshole and not your relationship." 

Both Lance and Keith look at each other in shock.. they did not expect this.. but it is a happy surprise. They both smile and Keith says. "Thank you Dylan.. of course I'll forgive you."

"Thank you Keith.."

"Now tell us more.. we can only help you if you tell us."

"I.. because you and Lance became friends nobody wants to talk to me because they don't want to risk getting hurt. They thought getting close to me was getting closer to you.. and nobody was stupid enough to do that. I was so alone and then Brodie found me. He took me in. That feels nice when you didn't have anyone. He was my only friend. Later he into his group, I only didn't know what kind of group it is.. but now I do. It was just unbelievably stupid.. I know it is." 

"They didn't tell you before you joined?"

Dylan shakes his head. "No I didn't know."

"Didn't you do things you knew where wrong?" Lance asks. For sure Dylan had to see that he did wrong things. 

"I really didn't know. When we did our jobs they told me not to ask questions and to just trust me. And they lied about the jobs too. Maybe I could've known by the way they where so secretive about it but that's it. I wasn't thinking about the possibility of them lying to me because I trusted them." Dylan is starting to cry again. "And the funny thing is I still want to hang out with them. They where like family and now I can't be with them. But I don't want to be with them at the same time." 

Lance stand up from where he is sitting and rushes to Dylan to hug him. "Hey.. I it's hard I understand. But we will be honest.. we will be your real family. We will help you." 

"Thank you hermano.."

"Never a problem hermanito."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Do you really need to tell mama.."

"We've talked about this yesterday Already Dylan. Yes I'm going to tell mama and papi." Lance answes

"But.. they will be disappointed.."

"Probably.. but they have to know." Keith says now. He is going with them to tell Helen and Rafael. He will be there more for Dylan then doing the actual talking. 

Dylan sighs and leans back in the car chair. This is going to be rough... But he knows that it is necessary. They deserve to know why he has been a little shit lately. And why he's going to try not te be as much of a little shit suddenly.

Keith suggested he would stay with Dylan as Lance tells them everything. Dylan was too terrified to tell them himself so he really doesn't want to do it. So Lance was okay with doing it for him. 

So Dylan and Keith will just wait in Dylan's room. 

The arrive at house Mcclain and Helen Mcclain is immediately worried.. why is Dylan here with Lance and Keith.. didn't those two have their little romantic night yesterday, and not with Dylan with them.  
And just the look on Dylan's face is enough to tell a mother something is wrong. And something is definitely wrong. 

Keith and Lance both look so serious.. aren't they supposed to be in a honeymoon kind of state? 

"Hello carinos!" She says trying to sound not worried at all as they all enter living room. 

"Mama is papi around?" Lance asks bluntly immediately going for the point here. Dylan is already trying to take a step away.. it is time and he just wants to run away. But Keith places his hand on Dylan's shoulder like Shiro does to him. That is like saying I'm here for you. 

"Yes.. he's upstairs. I'll get him." Helen answers with a suspecting look on her face. Dylan sees this and immediately knows his mom knows something is wrong. She always knows these things. Lance had noticed the look on her face as well. He then turns his head to his boyfriend and brother and they understand they have to go upstairs now. 

So they do. 

Now Dylan and Keith are alone in Dylan's room and Helen and Rafael are downstairs with Lance. And they wait till something happens. 

And they wait in a.. awkward silence. Nobody of the two talks.. and it's killing Dylan from the inside. 

He would like to talk but well.. he's kind of sure that even though Keith forgave him, he still hates his guts. He has been nothing but a pain in the ass, of course Keith doesn't like him. He has called Keith so many things in the past like a Fag...

Keith looks at the kid in front of him.   
He sees the stress he is having. You can see it too clearly on Dylan's face.. he is so nervous. And well who wouldn't be at the situation he is in. 

So instead of sitting on the chair in the room, Keith decides to stand up and sit next to Dylan on the bed.   
"Dylan.. don't worry okay. I've known out of experience that family loves you even though you made a mistake. Real family at least." 

"I don't know what to do Keith.. I just hate myself for making this fucking stupid mistake. How could I've been so stupid to not see that they were lying to me."

Keith frowns.  
"It wasn't your fault. Yes you could've been more careful, but you didn't let them lie to you.. they did." Keith slides a little closer to Dylan. "You just trusted the wrong people, you don't know that at the start of meeting someone. You thought he was nice and good for you but he wasn't, that isn't your fault." 

"But I helped them.."

"You didn't know." 

"But.."

"Dylan stop it!" Keith growls and puts a arm around Dylan. "I swear that it's okay.. even though you helped them they are at fault. I have a feeling they did this to more young boys and girls. And I have the feeling we are all lucky you are still alive. Lance.. we all would have been devastated if something happens to you."

Dylan looks up to Keith. "You too?" 

"Me too.. even though you where a ass. You are Lance's brother so I have to care about you."   
Dylan smiles.. and Keith smiles back. Then Keith says. "You know.. you remind me of myself. I felt lonely for years.. I think since I was your age, a little less. That is why I had become a asshole too. And you felt lonely and because a asshole. It's a natural process." 

"Why did you feel lonely?" Dylan asks. 

"I felt unwanted.. All my life people left me because of just me.. they didn't want me. And then I found out I'm gay as well. It wasn't a fun time. I only had Shiro and I closed myself off from him as well. I thought he would hate me for being gay so it was a saver bet to not tell him. I regret doing that so much."

Dylan listens closely. He didn't pay any attention when they where telling something about Keith and his personal things. He didn't know Keith didn't have a easy life... Dylan actually thought he was a spoiled rich brat that didn't find anybody but him important. 

"It did not take long before I was doing wrong shit. Not like you in a gang but I guess something similar. And if you want my advice.. you need to find something or someone you love to get away from that. For me.. it was Lance. And I have the feeling for you it will be your family. Trust them Dylan.. I swear they will help you."

Dylan looks towards the ground.. he lets his words into him and he knows Keith is right. His family will help him through everything. "I know they will.. I just don't want to disappoint them, but I did anyway already."

"My worst fear was disappointing my brother too.. but he wasn't disappointed. He didn't like what I did but helped me even more to get over everything." 

"Keith..?"

"Yes?

"I think I just heard mama make a loud noice.."

"Then she'll be here soon."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Mama papi.. could you both sit down for a bit."

"You look serious Lance.." Helen says worried while she sits down on the couch like her son told her too. 

Rafael decides to make a joke. "Are you going to tell us you got Keith pregnant?"

his wife slaps him on the shoulder. "Rafael don't joke about those things!" 

"Keith can't get pregnant Helen." Rafael says as he now is preparing as well for the news Lance is going to tell them. 

"Mama papi please listen.. it's about Dylan." Lance says making his parents pay attention. 

"Is there something wrong with Dylan?" Helen asks with a mother's fear that something happened to her child. 

"He.. he has been through something mama. Keith and I.. we where at his house and I saw that Dylan called me and answered the phone. He was running and yelling.. somebody was chasing him."

"What? Lance tell me you're lying.. please tell me you're lying. Where is he is he okay." Helen says eyes widening. 

"Mama let me talk.. Dylan is okay now. He's upstairs with Keith " That calms Helen down a little.. but not enough to stop being worried. "Mama when we arrived where he was we saw two gang members trying to kill and do much more to him.. we almost died too Keith and I because of that."

"What.. son this isn't time for jokes.. you are joking right?" Rafael asks.. now he sees how serious this is.

But Lance shakes his head. "Papi I'm not joking. The police are now taking care of it with Shiro.. Shiro said he would inform us if something happens. He is sure we need to come over there to talk to some people.. as witnesses."

"How did he even get in trouble with those people! He was staying with his friend.. eh that Brodie." Helen says. 

"That's the baddest part mama.. Brodie was one of those two men.. Dylan had joined a gang without us knowing."

Rafael stands up. "What!?"

Helen is crying now. "Why? Why would he do that.."

Her husband puts his hand on her shoulder. "I can not allow this!"

"Papi can you listen first!" Lance interrupts him. "He didn't know.. they made him join without him knowing. Dylan has told Keith and me everything.. how he felt left out and alone.. that Brodie guy found him and took him in. He trusted Brodie even though Brodie lied to him. And then he got stuck in a gang. He's upstairs and okay.. we don't think he will be in danger anymore now Shiro is dealing with everything." Lance explains. 

Both of the parents don't get it anymore.. so Helen asks. "What did you mean with lonely?"

"After me and Keith became friends people in school thought it was too risky to hang out with Dylan. So he was alone.. he didn't have friends. And because of this he thought I chose Keith above him and he felt left out by me as well. He felt betrayed by everybody. But he realized just now that he was the stupid one." 

Helen is actually just only crying now. Her son felt like that.. and she didn't even notice.. "How could I've been so blind.."

Rafael sinks down again as well. He puts his hands in his hair and actually lets oht a few tears as well. "First I disappointed you Lance.. and now Dylan."

"Papi.. please don't think like that. Dylan needs positivity right now.. and love lots if love. Please just go to him now and hug him." Lance says.

They both nod and stand up. Lance is right.. Dylan needs them right now. So they rush towards the door to get upstairs. Helen needs her son in her arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith..?"

"Yes?

"I think I just heard mama make a loud noice.."

"Then she'll be here soon."

And it indeed a moment later the door opens with both Helen and Rafael now entering.

Of course Helen almost flies towards Dylan to hug him. "Dylan.. o mi amor perdóname por favor. Te queremos No olvide que." She says crying. And because of his mother crying Dylan begins to cry as well. 

"No mama.. I need to be sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly at all." 

"Son.. what did you get yourself into?" Rafael asks.. but then he shakes his head. "Please just never do it again.."   
e now hugs Dylan as well. 

"I won't papi.."

Lance walks towards Keith with tears in his eyes as well. Keith sees this and places Lance's head on his shoulder where he can still watch his parents and his brother hug.. but still have some comfort himself as well. "you did great Lance." 

"Thank you Keith.. and thank you for for being here."

"I'll always be here.."

They all hug for a long time. Dylan mutters some apologies as well the whole time. Dylan after his tears and his parents tears have dried up explains everything to his parents again. How he really got into the gang and his time here. But also about the lonely time before he met Brodie.. everybody listened closely and didn't interrupt him. 

At the end they all agreed on Dylan needing a therapist. They can be a great help to Dylan.. but they aren't professional. And Dylan really needs professional help. Keith and Lance where asked as well if they wanted to see a therapist, but they declined. Keith is already helping Lance a lot with that night and they are both doing well. 

Dylan on the other hand has a lot harder time with this. He knows he needs to go to that therapist.. but it isn't really the most fun thing to acknowledge. But after a few weeks he did create a bit of a bond with the woman and they can talk about a lot of things now. 

Dylan didn't go to school for a couple weeks as well. But now he is back at school and working extra hard on his schoolwork. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Shiro- Keith good news. The police found this Vic guy Dylan was talking about. Dylan is 100% save now. They where searching for that man for years now since he took over after his father. So the police wants to thank the three of you for helping them.

Keith- Good news! I'll inform Lance.. he's sitting next to me anyway. 

Shiro- Alright. Have a nice day at school. See you after school at home. 

Keith- Bye Shiro. 

"Lance.. they have him. The gang leader Dylan was talking about."

"Thank god.." Lance says with a sigh. "I was so scared they weren't going to find him and that Dylan was still in trouble."

"Well you don't need to worry anymore." Keith says with a smile. Lance smiles back and kisses his boyfriend in the cheek. 

"Dylan will be so relieved! Best news yet today." Lance says. 

Hunk and Pidge walk up to them. Pidge then asks. "What is the best news yet today?"

"Oh they found that guy we talked about.. Dylan is finally totally free." Lance explains with a smile. 

"Hey man that's great news!" Hunk says enthusiastic. 

They all sit down at the table and eat something for lunch. Everybody's mood is skyrocketed. It seems like everything is going great now. Dylan is himself again.. Lance and Keith have a good relationship. Most of Lance's family accepts them too.. poor that his more distant family doesn't really want to talk to him anymore but hey.. Lance would rather be with Dylan then some distant tio. 

Hunk and Shay are strong as well just like Allura and Shiro.. Pidge isn't in a relationship but who knows when she'll find someone..? 

Everything is great.. just great. 

But happiness doesn't last just like suffering doesn't last. 

So no it isn't over yet...  
That's how life works.. it's never over till your last breath. 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 33...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> First I want to say... Couple more chapters to go. Almost fin, the end of a long ass story I loved to write. But it isn't over yet just like the last couple sentences said. One last arc kind of thing to go.
> 
> And second.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WHILE... Okay that's out. I got like none inspiration and school is taking a kot of my day. So I'm sooo sorry. I'll really try to make it 5/6 days till I upload next chapter. 
> 
> Last chapter you where all so amazing! Really some of your comments made me cry... Didn't realize how much you guys loved this story <3
> 
> Well.. I really hope that you guys will recommend my story to others.. it would really help me. And please leave some kudos. 
> 
> And of course a comment.. I've said a hundred times already that I love getting those. 
> 
> This Chapter was a little shorter. Mostly because I didn't want to put a lot in this chapter. This was a Dylan is apologizing chapter. And I didn't really have that much more inspiration what else to do with it. But I hope you guys like a 4000 words chapter just as much as a 7000 one. 
> 
> Well See you guys next chapter! A couple more to go.


	34. Family history.

"So Dylan... How are you." 

Dylan sits down on the pretty big chair. "Pretty good Mrs Lake. There is a new boy at school since last week that I've been here. He is really nice and we already played some games online together."

"That sounds really nice of him. What's his name?" 

"James." Dylan answers. 

"Well what nice of James. It is good to hear you're making friends now Dylan."

Dylan smiles. "Well it has been a couple months now Mrs Lake.." 

"Well what you have gone through isn't something to take lightly. Even though you're getting a bit better there is a chance of having to deal with this for the rest of your life." She explains. "But I know you're a strong person Dylan."

"I try to be.. well I try to be like Lance and Keith.. they are strong and I admire that." Dylan says truthfully. 

Mrs Lake writes some more on her notebook. Then she looks up and asks. "So you warmed up to Keith now right? Are people still a avoiding you because of him?" 

"Yes they are. But it doesn't matter. I know Keith is a cool guy. And he is like a brother to me actually. He really helped me with this situation because he has been through it as well, so he gave me some good advice." Dylan answers. 

She nods. "Very well. You know what Dylan I'm glad to hear you are trying to make friends. It could've been that you didn't want to try anymore because of the fear of them being like Brodie and the others."

Actually Dylan does fear that will happen. But Keith told him that he will never be alone. There will always people who care about you, and if not you will get them. Keith also said something about that it is impossible not to like him if he keeps being his joking and charismatic self. "I just try my best.." 

"And that's enough." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dylan how was therapy?" 

"Good mom just like always." Dylan says as he enters the kitchen. 

His mother walks towards him and hugs him. And of course she gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Good to hear. Do you want to talk about what you talked about?" 

"I think I've done enough talking if you don't mind mama.." Dylan says with a smile. 

"Of course carino. I understand fully." 

Dylan gives her a quick kiss as well and then grabs something to eat before going upstairs. His daily life has become more and more normal. And he likes it... It's so much less stress. He can actually focus on school and on the ones that do care about him

As he walks up the stairs he hears Keith and Lance talk. Would he interrupt if he would knock on the door? He decides that it won't hurt, so he knocks.   
"Hey.." 

Both Keith and Lance look up from the screen. They where just gaming so Dylan isn't interrupting them really. Actually they could use another player. Lance stands up and walks towards the door to open it. "Hey Dylan!"

Keith waves and asks. "You back from your session?"

"Yeah.. I am. She told me that I won't be needing therapy anymore soon if I keep improving the way I am." Dylan says excited while he enters the room.

Lance lays one of his arms on his little brother's shoulder. "That's good! We didn't think you would improve that fadt actually, nobody overcomes something this stressful this quickly. You are really strong Dylan and everybody is proud of you." 

Keith nods. "We really are."

"Thanks... But don't think I'll ever forget it."

"And you shouldn't." Keith replies. "Somethings you just can't forget and that is for the better."

Lance goes with his hand roughly through his boyfriend's hair. "Again with those wise words. Are you turning into Shiro or something?" 

Keith shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know maybe." 

Dylan walks to the bed and sits down. "Can I play with u guys or will I just be a third wheel if I do?"

"Neh sure u can join." Keith says giving him a controller. Dylan smirks and thinks to himself that he will beat those two... Whatever it will take.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Allura I swear it wasn't that much.."

Allura crosses her arms. "Takashi Shirogane.. There is a diamond in this!!" She holds the necklace up for Shiro tp see the... Pretty big diamond. 

"But honeyyy! You know I can afford it!" Shiro tries. 

"But it is too much."

"Not for you.." Shiro slips behind her and takes the necklace from her hand. He then puts the expensive jewelry around her neck. "And it looks beautiful.." 

Allura blushes.. okay of course this thing is pretty but it is too much.. but saying he has to return it is so ungrateful. "Please just don't buy me more of these things okay.."

"You're worth it honey." Shiro gives her a small kiss on the cheek. 

Allura rolls with her eyes.  
"Stop it Shiro.."

"Fine we are late anyway." Shiro grabs his girlfriend's hand and leads her out of his penthouse. "But we are fashionable late of course."

Allura shakes her head but then laughs. They walk hand in hand into the elevator and they walk hand in hand towards Shiro's car. Then they will have to let go because Shiro has to drive and Allura isn't letting him be distracted.. that is dangerous. 

The two have a important dinner tonight.. a couple of the most important men and women in the business world are going to be there. And of course Shiro with his partner where invited as well. Allura is kind of nervous.. she's just a teacher. A teacher who has to sit with people who could destroy her 10 times over again. Everytime she had to do something like this they loved her though, she knows she can be quite charming. Her father had to make speeches quite often and he learned her some tricks with talking to important people. She is really thankful for that because now she needs it very much. 

Shiro and Allura drive for not too long. The restaurant of the event is in the center of the city and that isn't too far from the penthouse. Shiro tries to calm Allura down as they almost arrive. But Allura assures him that it isn't necessary. 

After a few minutes they step out of the car. A woman dressed in a cute outfit asks if she can park the car. Shiro gives her the keys and walks arm linked with Allura's towards the entrance. 

"I'm sure these men and women won't be bad.. just a quick dinner." Shiro says. 

"What I won't do to you." Allura says with a laugh. 

They walk inside and are greeted by a important looking man. He is probably the one who invited everyone to come. Shiro walks up to the man and shakes his hand. "Mister Rubi it is nice to see you."

"Mister Shirogane I am pleased to see you as well. I'm very delighted to have you here." The man replies. 

"Mister Rubi I want you to meet my girlfriend Allura Altea. Allura this is Samuel Rubi he works with electronics and software." Shiro says as Allura shakes Samuel's hand. 

"You can just say Samuel.. Takashi is not allowed thought.. he was in the way of a great deal last month." Samuel says laughing. 

"Ah.. well then I guess we will be using last names." Shiro jokes. 

"Shirogane.. I will be meeting other guests. But I am happy you could be here." Samuel then walks away towards other guests who have arrived. Shiro laughs a bit and guides Allura further towards a hallway where she can leave her coat. 

Allura looks around her. The whole hallway is already looking fancy. When she was young she thought a normal cafe was already fancy. But this is a bit more fancier. "Look Shiro." She points towards a wall with pictures of celebrities that have eaten here. "That's you."

"Yeah that was my first time here. The owner was so excited I was here that day." Shiro replies.

She also sees more famous people. Allura looks at it for a while and then Shiro guides her towards a private room in the restaurant. Samuel rented a room where all his guests won't be interrupted or people could sneak in and listen to their conversations. 

The couple enters the room and see all the important men and woman Already sitting there. One for one Shiro and Allura greet them all. Till Allura has to greet one man... Even Shiro didn't know would be there.   
"Hello Allura. It is nice seeing you again."

"Hello Lotor. Good to see you too."

Shiro walks towards his girlfriend and greets Lotor as well as he places a hand protectively on Allura's hip. "Good evening.. We haven't seen each other for a while now haven't we."

"I suppose we haven't indeed. Mr Shirogane it is nice seeing you here with your beautiful partner." Lotor says with a smirk. 

"Lotor..." Allura looks away. 

"She is indeed beautiful.. now lets sit shall we." Shiro leads Allura away from Lotor, but as they sit down behind the table Lotor sits on the other side of Allura anyway.

But he is quite for a long while. Allura just decides to not talk to him because of this being incredibly awkward. So she just starts to talk to her boyfriend. 

But then after the first course he says.   
"Allura did I already mention you have a most beautiful necklace around your neck?"

She looks at him and shakes her head. 

"But we both know a more blueish colour would look better on you. Didn't Shirogane know this." He says with a grin. 

Shiro clenches his fist. How dares he mock him like this. But he's under the eyes of most important men... He can't just punch him or something. So he just decides to fight fire with fire. "Everything looks good on Allura.." 

"Indeed but some things can make her beauty stand out even more." 

"She doesn't need that."

"No but you do."

Allura is getting frustrated. She has enough.. who do these two men think they are talking about her. "Shiro stop it.. and you too Lotor." Without the others in the room noticing she hits Shiro on his knee. "I think this discussion ends now." 

The two man look away and both say at the same time. "Fine.."

Lotor really wants to be with Allura again but knows he has little chance.. and Shiro really doesn't want to lose Allura. Luckily for Shiro Allura isn't planning on leaving him. 

But Lotor isn't going to stop trying very soon. He can't let the love of his life slip out of his grip... Not again. But he isn't going to bother her, this needs to be done with charm and delicacy. So after another course he starts to talk again to Allura, but in a friendly way.  
"Allura you have something there. Come let me help." 

Lotor moves his hand towards Allura's lips and sofly moves removes a bit of left over food with his thumb. Then he smiles and says "See all better now."

Allura nods quickly and gives him a tiny smile. Shiro could've just done it for her.. but okay fine. Shiro on the other hand doesn't like this. He is supposed to do things like that! So Shiro immediately grabs Allura's hand. Now it is his time to be romantic. 

She blushes.. and the two hold each other firmly

Lotor makes a unsatisfied noice. What does Shirogane have what he doesn't have. Of course Shiro is a lot more successful in the business right now, but he knows Allura isn't in it for the money.. She isn't like that at all. But then what else can he give her. 

Maybe a lot of gifts will do the trick??..

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith I told you not to underestimate Dylan! He always gets lucky in the end!" Keith has thrown his controller away already. He done.. just done. 

But Dylan is happy though. "Fuck yes! I win!!" 

"Next time I'll get you brat!" 

"Not so sure about that Keith.." Dylan says with a smirk

Keith looks at Dylan with murder in his eyes. He really thought he could beat Dylan. He was so close but indeed Dylan got lucky in the end, it's just unfair. Well okay Dylan wasn't that lucky all this time so maybe it's okay... 

Neh Keith kinda still wants revenge.   
"I say we go again!"

"Keith you know we have to go.. Pidge and Hunk are waiting for us." 

"Lance... Come on please.. just one round??" Keith begs. 

"No." Lance says. Then he stands up and grabs his jacket. "Last time we let them wait for too long as well. They are seriously going to consider getting new friends if we don't show up in time."

Keith crosses his hands and stands up as well. "Fine.. lets go." 

As the two walk out of the door Keith looks back at Dylan.. who is sticking his tongue out to him. That little brat! So he frowns at the kid while Dylan just laughs. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Allura I swear I didn't send you these gifts. I know you don't like getting expensive gifts so I won't give you like.. what are it 11?" Allura has been calling Shiro all morning but he was busy with work. Now she is in his office showing all the gifts she doesn't want to him. Cause who else can she blame but her boyfriend for buying these. 

"Well who gave me these then? Huh?" Allura says raisins her voice a little. Look if it's just one gift okay fine. But now she just feels guilty. These 11 gifts are worth a lot and somebody would be missing that money.

"I don't know Allura.. And I don't really like it that somebody else is giving romantic gifts to my girlfriend." Shiro says pointing to the necklace in with a heart on it.

"Not like I could do something about it."

"I know Allurs I'm not mad at you I swear." Shiro replies. "Just.. I want to know who sent this that's all."

Allura looks through the packages. There needs to be something here that tells who sent all of this. 

"Allura think.. who do you think could give you this and why?" 

And then something pops up in her head... of course how could she not know this.. of course it is him who else. "Lotor... it has to be him." At that moment she finds a hidden note.

My dearest Allura. 

These gifts are for you because you will be forever worth it. 

And I'll be forever yours. 

Lotor. 

Shiro of course read the note over her shoulder... so.. he is kind of pissed now. "I'll kill him!"

"No you won't!" Allura immediately says. 

"He is going too far now Allura... he can't just do this."

Allura takes a deep breath. "I know Shiro. And that's why I'm going to tell him that." She doesn't like this either. He is her exboyfriend and he will stay that... that is something he has to understand. If he keeps going after her he will never move on and find somebody better for him then her. Allura still wants Lotor to be happy don't get her wrong. He is still a friend of the family and they grew up together. But he isn't going to be happy if he keeps going after her.

"And how are you going to tell him? Going to his house and giving him the chance of... doing something. Allura I don't want you to do something stupid." Shiro walks towards his girlfriend and pulls her in for a hug. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shiro.. if he is still the Lotor I know he would never do something like that." Allura says to calm Shiro a little bit. 

"Still just be careful okay?" 

Allura smiles at Shiro.   
"Alright."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith here!" Lance waves towards his boyfriend from the place he is sitting at. The whole group decided to study together in the morning today. They won't have class till a couple hour later so there is enough time. 

"Morning Keith." Hunk greets him as Keith walks up to his friends. 

Pidge has a grin on her face when she says. "Long time no see." As a joke. 

But Keith doesn't get it and says back. "But you saw me yesterday evening?" 

Lance pokes him and laughs a bit. "Babe I think she was joking." 

"Oh.. okay I get it now." Keith says as he scratches the back of his head. 

The group laughs a bit because of this and Keith sits down next to Lance. 

The group decided to study together because of something coming up that everybody fears. Exams!   
Yeah I know, stress.. but well you cannot expect to not have them in your final year. Because that is almost what the whole years is about. 

Keith of course isn't so worried about it, pidge isn't either. They know they will get good grades. Keith is more not looking forward to Lance being all stressed out. 

Hunk is also a bit stressed. He knows that if he is going to do his best it will all be fine tho. But he can't just tell his parents he failed his exams.. nope nope never! Lance knows he won't just disappoint them like Hunk would, no he would probably get a sandle thrown to his head.

Keith believes in Lance though. He knows his boyfriend can do it. Lance is smarter then he thinks he is. 

Keith and Pidge are more here to educate their friends then to learn something themself. But it is appropriated by Lance and Hunk. Cause their two friends can probably explain everything even better then most if not all teachers here at school. 

"So I think we should start with biology since we all have that." Pidge suggests and everybody agrees. It's also better to start with biology because the biology exams are the hardest. It is a lot of stuff you need to remember. Luckily for them they had a amazing teacher this year. 

"Alright lets start then." Pidge says putting her thumb up. "Easy question. Lance what is photosynthesis?" 

Lance groans... if that is a easy question this is going to take a while. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Allura types in Lotor's name in her contact list to call him. She would've come unannounced for dramatic effect.. but maybe she knew where he lived but not anymore. 

So she will need to call him. She had blocked him years ago but now she has to unblock him.  Kinda weird because she is going to tell him to leave her alone... the blocking feature is supported to take care of that. 

At first she didn't want to block him.. but he kept calling and texting her for a answer why the broke up.  She would say they aren't meant to be and that she doesn't see a reason to be more then friends, but then he would sum all the reasons why they must be together. 

That just got irritating so she blocked him. Her parents told her to at least unblock him because of them still being like family.. but Allura didn't want to. 

She problem looked like a bitch.. but she really wanted to move on. If he kept asking why and if they can get back together she would never had the chance too. 

Allura pushes the call button and takes a deep breath. 

Then she waits for Lotor to pick up his phone. And she doesn't have to wait long. After a couple rings Lotor picks up his phone.    
"Allura love.. I hoped to receive a call from you."

"Lotor listen.." 

"I assume you got my gifts I got you. I hope you like them I personally bought them for you. And of course everything is in your colour." Lotor says interrupting Allura. 

"Lotor I.." Allura tries again but fails because again Lotor doesn't let her speak. 

"Allura love, you don't have to thank me for it. I did this because I wanted to and it was nothing much."

"Lotor it where 11 gifts!"

"I know I actually wanted to send 12 but the shopowner was being a bit of a pain. So 11 it is." Lotor explains. 

"It's too much Lotor. Even one would be to much!!" Allura snaps.

"What?"

"I don't want any gifts Lotor.  Ireally don't want them and I want you to take them back I'm not accepting them."

"But Allura."

"No I already made it clear when we met again at the gala.. I am over you Lotor.. I'm sorry but I love Shiro and you need to accept that. And I want you to find a perfect girl and move on as well." Allura explains as calm as possible. But on the inside she is raging. Why can't he just understand?

Lotor is shaking.. why doesn't she want to be with him. He gave her so much and he could give her so much more. "Allura I.."

"No really Lotor.. move on. I'm sorry I really am. And I hope you will be very happy and I do care for you. Just.. not like that anymore." And then she just hangs up.. she doesn't want to hear his response.   
She made it clear and now she is done. 

Lotor on the other side throws his phone away.  He doesn't care if it breakes, he can get another one anyway. That fucking Shiro.. why can he have her but he can't.  

He knows now that he doesn't have any chance left.. he knows this very well. She was clear with her feelings and he fucking hates 

They know each other better then anybody else. And she knows he loves her more then anything. But still she chooses for that Shirogane. Why just why... he thought he was over it hurting. But it starts all over again.  

\----------------------------------------------------

Allura walks into the room and Shiro looks up immediately. "How did it go?" He asks. 

"Fine i guess." She answers.  "It's hard to do.. I do care for him... but I hurted him pretty bad I think.. that's rough." She replies. She walks towards her boyfriend for a hug. "I don't like doing these things."

Of course Shiro gives the hug to her. He puts his arms around her and puts her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to do that Allura, I really am."

"Don't be. Just as you said I had to do it."

"Doesn't mean it is then all okay."

Allura shrugs her shoulder. "I guess not." 

Shiro smiles and gives her a little kiss. Then he asks. "What about some hot chocolate?"

Of course Allura would love to have a cup.

\----------------------------------------------------

"No!" Pidge yells as she slaps Lance on the back of his head with a notebook. "Wrong!"

"Pidge you are literally asking too hard questions." Lance says rubbing the back of his head where Pidge hit him. 

"These are questions at exam level. If you think this is hard you will never pass." Pidge says siting down again. 

Keith and Hunk are just laughing.  This is like the tenth time this has happen in a short period of time. And it keeps being funny every time it happens. Pidge's little rage is so cute and how Lance reacts is just hilarious. 

"Can we please just do Spanish now? Then I can slap Pidge everytime she is wrong." Lance asks in desperation. 

Keith and Hunk shrugs their shoulders and Pidge just says. "Fine.."

"Alright I'm just going to think of some sentences and you and Hunk translate them." Lance goes into a thinking pose. "I got one. Vale, puedes quedarte a mi lado, siempre que no hables sobre el clima."

They all think for a while. Then Pidge answers with. "Climate change is bad?" With a uncertain look in her eyes. 

"Wrong!" Lance shouts as he hits Pidge in the back of her head like she did with him. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"We are almost done with this place.. no more learning things we won't even be needing." Lance says with a smile on his face. Just a couple more weeks and exams.. then it is goodbye highschool. 

"Kinda weird isn't it. But I really want to start learning everything about working in a restaurant." Hunk replies. 

Pidge stares in front of her and says like she is dreaming. "I can finally go to the college my dad went too."

Keith smiles. "And I can go to the college I actually want." 

"And I'm going to studie what you didn't want." Lance gives Keith a quick kiss. "Sadly cause now we can't go to the same college." 

"It isn't even that far away from each other" Keith says rolling his eyes. They are even planning on that if they decide it is the right college for them they will move in together. They found a little place in between the two schools where they wouldn't have to travel far for their classes. So if they don't drop out they are moving in together.  Shiro was doubting it a little because they aren't in a relationship for long, but then Keith reminded him about the time period that they will go to college to see if it is the right school. Now he's fine with it and even supportive.  Lance's parents where supportive from the start. They had promised themselves that they will never be not supportive about a big decision Lance makes. They had done too much damage last time they weren't.  

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. We still need to do our exams." Pidge says. 

"And the last couple assignments and classes." Hunk adds to that. 

They all walk as far as they can. But then their ways part. Pidge and Hunk have Spanish and Keith and Lance have history. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hello class." The teacher says as he walks into class. "Today we are going to start something fun. It will be your last assignment before the exams start. This grade will be pretty important too. After this assignment is done we will only have two hours left for asking your last questions before the exams. You will have three weeks to complete it, I hope this will be enough time. Last year the students made it so I have all the hope you will all too."   
He walks towards his desk so he can show on the bord what the class needs to do. 

Lance and Keith are curious what the assignment could be. If it's in a duo they will for sure do it together.. easy A for Lance. 

A presentation shows up and the whole class watches it. They all read 'YOUR HISTORY' then the teacher starts explaining. "The assignment will be your own history.  No not just what happend in your life. I want you to look up your family history as well. But of course if you want to write about something big that happend in your life you can make a part about that as well."

The moment Keith heard about family history he wanted to stand up and walk away. He doesn't even know his real family and he doesn't feel the need to know as well. They left him so why search for them. Even if only his parents where bad people.. he doesn't want anything that is related to them. 

Lance sees that his boyfriend is struggling and grabs his hand underneath the table. "Keith hey.. I promise you will be fine. Just ask if you can write what Shiro did for you."

That is actually a pretty good idea. So Keith smiles at Lance and is immediately a whole lot calmer. Even if the teacher will ask him to write about Shiro's family he can't do that. Shiro's family isn't his family. 

They get some more information but then they can start. They will be pretty free to go and do whatever they want now as long as they work on the assignment. Lance knows he can better wait till he is home for getting information. If he calls his abuela now he won't get to go home till 11 pm. So better option to call her at home and take notes there.

Keith sees his boyfriend walk off to help other people. He himself has to ask the teacher a few things. But he probably won't get really far today. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Bye Shiro have fun!" Keith says as Shiro grabs his coat to leave. 

"I will." He answers.  

"Say hi to Allura for me."

"I will. Don't break off the house."  
Then Keith hears a door closing and he is home alone. Not that he minds. Peace and quiet is appreciated once in a while. 

Keith has no idea what to do though. He was just watching some tv while eating his dinner.. but he's kinda done with that now. He also can't call Lance because he is calling his abuela right now... and that will take a while. It could even be possible that he will get almost no sleep tonight and be all dead at school tomorrow.  

Keith stands up from the couch and walks away. He walks towards the kitchen to put his dishes in the dishwasher.  

Then as he wants to walk out of the kitchen he sees Shiro's laptop on the counter. He could of course just do something on the internet.. 

Keith sits down and enters Shiro's password. Okay.. what to do. He looks at the search bar and gets a weird idea into his head.   
Maybe he could find something if he searched up his name? Like would it hurt? 

It's probably just a stupid idea.   
But okay why not.. it will not hurt him. His past shouldn't hurt him anymore. 

So he types in.   
Kogane. 

At first just sees himself. A lot articles about him and Shiro. And even some suspecting his relationship with Lance now. What did he think.. of course he would be the first to pop up if you searched his last name. 

So he just scrolls down a bit. There must be something right? He does see some social media profiles but most of the time it are just fan accounts of him and Shiro. 

But then he sees something weird. 

It's a article from more then a decade ago. Why would that be under his last name? So Keith gets curious and needs to see what it is about. The article is published around the time he just got adopted by Shiro's parents. 

Keith starts reading. 

\--Young couple in deadly accident after loss of son. --

Krolia Kogane and Steven Kogane where found 3 years ago. Their car had crashed against a three and both adults died on impact. 

The police have done a three year investigation for this case. It wasn't clear what happend till a week ago. The mysterious case has been cleared by detective R. juniberry. 

She has found out through a distant family member and friend of Krolia Kogane who has been trying to get over the tragic incident, that Krolia and Steven had a son. But no child body was found that day. 

K. Blade gave the police access to his phone and there they found out Krolia had been texting with K. Blade about not knowing where her son was.

R. Juniberry has informed us that the accident must have happend by a distracted driver. So most likely the two adults where fighting about where their child could be and the fighting caused the crash. 

We where happy to hear from R. Juniberry that she has found the boy. He has been adopted by a lovely couple mr and mrs Shirogane. They will tell him about his parents. Be strong and take care of him if you two read this. 

\--------

Keith stares at the last bit.. Shirogane... 

Krolia..

Steven..?

Died?

Missing!

Looking for him.. 

Loved him? 

 

 

 

End of chapter 34.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
>  
> 
> I was gone for so long!!! I'm sooo sorry. A lot has happend these couple weeks. Fun... amazing things. And likereally bad things. And then when I wanted to write my phone died. I'm so sorry. I hope you guys didn't give up on me :3 forgive meeee pleaaasee. 
> 
> Just two more chapters! 
> 
> And Keith found out something... fucked up. Two people that already hated him didn't say something really important to him.
> 
> Please leave a comment and recommend this story to more people. I'm trying my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	35. Gravestones

"Keith no.. baby that isn't food." Krolia rushes towards her son who is trying to eat his now empty plate. "How can you still be hungy? We just ate our dinner." 

Little Keith looks at her like she's crazy. "But Mommy I'm hungry!"  
Look he just wants his food okay. How can his mother not understand that.. disgraceful. 

"Keith you had enough." Krolia tries to sound strict.

"Mommmmyy!" Little Keith whines. 

"No." 

Keith pouts and crosses his arms. Not fair.. adults can eat whatever they want and he can't. 

The two hear laughing and look at the door where the laughing is coming from. It's Keith's father Steven. "Oh honey look at that face and tell me you can say no to that." 

"I can and you should too." Krolia says as her husband Walks towards her laughing. 

"I like to spoil my son a little." A smirk forms on steven's face as he places a cookie he held behind his back on the table for Keith to grab. Keith giggles and immediately puts the cookie in his mouth. 

"Steven.."

"It's just dessert."

"He already had dessert.."

Steven shrugs. "A secondary dessert then."

Krolia shakes her head. "You are unbelievable." But then she chuckles a little as well. 

Keith already finished his cookie. But you know what he feels a bit too full now.. that isn't so nice of his tummy.   
"Mommy my tummy is full."

"That is because you ate too much love." 

"But it hurts!"

"Well papa's fault for giving you that cookie."

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith stares at the screen in front of him. This can't be true.. they told him he was left behind by them.. not that they where looking for him.

Why would mr and mrs Shirogane lie to him about this.. 

Those are his god damn parents! They didn't tell the truth about his parents. 

Keith is furious.. so fucking furious. He stands up and his chair falls down when he does. But why would he care is something breaks. He only deels anger and isn't thinking clearly.. some things laying next to the laptop crash on the ground as well.   
If he could he wouldn't care if the laptop broke as well... but that thing is kind of expensive so he isn't doing something reckless with it. 

Keith has already decided what he has to do. And that means no school tomorrow, but he doesn't care. He doesn't need the last couple weeks for his exams. 

Keith rushes out of his house and goes down towards the garage. The only thing he has with him is his phone, car keys and creditcard .. more he doesn't need right now. 

He will get information. He needs information. The first people that can give him that information are Shiro's parents. They have a lot of explaining to do right now.. 

Keith knew they didn't like him but why would they not tell him something this crucial. It isn't like something would've been different for them.. for him yes it would've been different. But for them not, they still had all the rights to him even if he knew. 

He hates them. He fucking hates them! 

Keith walks towards his car and gets in. Then he drives away. 

Fuck school tomorrow.. he needs answers. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Keith go give this to mommy." Steven hands one flower to Keith. It's Krolia's favourite.. he himself has a whole bouquet of them.

"Okay papa!" 

"And say happy birthday to her."

Keith nods and runs away towards the room his mother is doing some work in. Since she got pregnant she decided to stay at home and do work for the office at home. Both the office and herself thought it worked really well, so she continued doing that. Sometimes she needs to go towards the office for work though. 

As she sees Keith she lights up. She hasn't yet seen her baby boy today even though it is her bithday. She is really busy but for Keith she can make time. "Hey baby what do you have there?" 

"A flower! Happy birthday mommy!"  
Keith hands her the flower with the biggest smile on his face. 

Krolia lights up and gives Keith her biggest smile on her face as well.   
"For me! Thank you Keith."

When she just gave Keith a kiss on his cheek Steven walks in the room with the bouquet. "For my lovely wife! Happy birthday honey!"

\---------------------------------------------------

He rides towards the gate. He has driven for two hours to get to the mansion of his former adoptive parents. He will get answers even if he has to force it out of them... okay he won't do something illegal.

Keith presses the red button to get someone that works for them to know he is here. Half a minute later he hears through the intercom. "Goodevening?"

"I'm Keith Kogane and I want to speak with Mr and Mrs Shirogane immediately." Keith says a bit rude but hey who can blame him right now. 

"I don't know if that is possible at the moment sir." 

"Then find out if it is." Keith's patience will not last long now. 

Lucky for him a moment later he hears. "They can make some time for you mr Kogane.

The gate opens and Keith drives forward. He knew it was possible for mr and mrs Shirogane to turn him down at the gate, luckily they didn't. Keith drives towards the mansion and parks in front of the large building. How can these two people live in this with only them and their staff.. it's too big! Shiro chose for living in a apartment because of them only being with two.. and they don't have any staff. 

As Keith steps out of his car he gets greeted by two men. They say they will escort him to their bosses. 

It isn't a very happy and fun walk to mr and mrs Shirogane. Keith is still furious and the two man are just doing their job.   
Keith normally even though he doesn't like smalltalk, would've tried to get a conversation going. But now he just hates everything and isn't in the mood to talk.

One of the men knocks on a door after walking through half of the mansion. You can hear a female voice say "come in". So he opens the door and lets Keith in.

As Keith enters the room he sees the two people he hoped he would never see again. Mr and Mrs Shirogane sipping on their evening wine. Not having a comfy and nice conversation or something. 

"Hello Keith.. long time no seen." Mrs Shirogane says with a fake smile. Them she looks at him very carefully. "Seems like you are not a boy anymore. We followed some news on you since you became populair." 

"We are pleased how far you and Shiro got." Mr Shirogane adds to what his wife said. 

"And now you are here late trying to talk to us. We are honoured." Mrs Shirogane says a bit sarcastic. 

"I needed to talk to you both." Keith says trying to hold in his anger. 

"How so?" Mr Shirogane says. 

Keith looks him in the eyes and asks. "Why didn't you two tell me about my parents. You two knew and didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"That they're dead!"

"I don't.." Mr Shirogane tries to say but his wife interrupts him. 

"I think we can just tell him.. he found out anyway." She says. 

Keith now just knows that it is true.. everything he read on that news article is true. Mrs Shirogane sighs and says. "It was easier that way. They came with the news and we didn't have the time to tell you, simple but true."

"What!"

"Look why would we care what happened to your parents. We didn't have the time to get you all across the country to get to their graves, or a family member.. so we didn't tell you."

"How can you do that to someone!" Keith yells. "They where my parents.."

"No yelling Keith.. that is inappropriate." Mrs Shirogane scolds him. 

"You're not my mother.. never was."

"And you where never my son.. and you took the one that was from me as well." She replies. 

Even though Keith knew this already.. it still hurts a little.   
"Well... well just tell me something.. is there someone who knows more of this."

Mrs Shirogane rolls with her eyes. "Fine because then you will leave. Some woman named Romelle Juniberry did the investigation. Don't know where she is but look for her I guess."

That was all Keith needed. He doesn't want to see those two faces.. he can get all his information out of somebody else, he doesn't need them anymore. 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Krolia?"

"Steven I don't think I can make time for this."

Steven grabs Krolia's hand. "Of course you can.. honey it's not like your birthday is every month. A picnic is the least Keith and I can do for you."

Krolia looks at her husband and sighs. She could use a break right now. She has been working the whole weekend already. One afternoon of rest wouldn't hurt. "Fine.."

"Yes! Hear that Keith we are going to have a picnic."

"Picnic!" Keith shouts happily. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Lance- Good morning baby!

Lance- Hope you slept well. 

Lance- Long day at school today so hope you Didn't watch video's till 3 am. 

It is quiet for a hour. 

Lance- Babe?

Lance- Did you sleep through your alarm?

Another hour passes and Lance still hasn't heared a thing from Keith.   
And of course he thinks it is weird.. but hey maybe he forgot to set a alarm and he will wake up at like 12.   
But to be sure when Lance leaves he texts Keith another time

Lance- When you wake up text me. 

Lance- <3

At school Keith is nowhere to be seen as well. Pidge is the first one to ask Lance something.  
"Hey Lance have you seen Keith? He wasn't at our first class." Pidge asks. 

"No.. haven't heard of him all day. Maybe he can't go on his phone right now.. I'll just text Shiro if he knows something if he doesn't show up today." 

Lance tries one more time later that day. 

Lance- Keith? You okay carino?

Lance- ??

Lance- Kinda weird this Keith. 

Lance- Going to text Shiro if you're okay. 

Lance- You really worrying me.

\---------------------------------------------------

Keith had to do some research but has found out where the accident has happened all those years ago. Then he needed to find out if that Romelle actually still works around there. 

He looked for some social media accounts but couldn't find one. All the people have social media but this woman just doesn't. 

Really inconvenient. 

But after visiting the police stations around the area he got her phone numer after a long time of waiting. 

He had explained the situation a little to her but not very detailed.. but she agreed to meet him in a couple hours. She was interested and actually very concerned about him. 

He is thankful that she is willing to help him. Her information will be lots more worth it then what Mr and Mrs Shirogane gave him. Maybe she can tell him something about what happend... or his parents. What they where like... she didn't knew them personally but maybe she knows something. 

He hopes she does..

He never thought he would say this but he wants to know more about his parents.

So in the morning after a whole night of no sleep at all he rings the doorbell of Miss Juniberry's apartment. It takes a while for the door to open, but after waiting some time he walks a couple stairs up to the 4th floor. There waits a messy and not ready for guests woman. It looks like she got out of bed 20 ninutes ago or something.  
But who can blame her.. it's early in the morning and he just called her awake somewhere in the mid of the night. If she where angry at him he wouldn't even think it is weird. But no she is actually very bubbly and she greets him like she isn't tired at all. 

"You must be Keith!" She rushes forward and grabs his hand to shake it. "So weird because I had to investigate on you for so long all those years ago, and now you are standing in front of me. Even weirder was that I didn't get any opportunity to speak with you when I found you finaly at the end of my search. They just said they didn't want me to speak with you and I was like... but why????"

Keith is a bit overwhelmed now.. how much can this woman speak..  
"Eh yeah... that is because.." 

But she doesn't let him finish.  
"I did know how you looked like though. By pictures and even some video's from your parents."

"Video's..?" Keith asks.

"Yeah a lot of them! I don't have them anymore... but someone that knew them does have then. I'll tell you all about him later. But please come in.. You must be tired and I have very delicious coffee to help you with it."  
She pulls Keith with him and leads him into her apartment. 

As she makes him his coffee she asks things about his life now... because she doesn't have social media she probably has no idea how popular he really is. She isn't the person to follow those things like celebrities.  
"You've grown so much! How old are you now?"

"I'm 18.."

"So old already.. can't believe it."  
She replies. Then she asks another question. "With who do you live right now? Alone or still with your adoptive parents."

"Actually.. I live with my brothers already for a couple years now. He is taking care of me." 

"Your adoptive brother Takashi Shirogane? I know him from the news paper, and when I did my research on you for the investigation." She thinks for a moment and then asks. "But why with him? Why not with your adoptive parents?" 

"They where bad people.. not loving parents. and Shiro found out about that so he took me in and cared for me instead." He isn't going into detail about what happend.. it isn't for her to know.

"Well I hope everything is going well now" She says. 

Keith isn't here to talk about himself. He wants information. "Can you please tell me about the investigation you did about me and my parents."

Romelle smiles and answers with.   
"Sure." 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Krolia can you pass me a pb&j sandwich? Keith wants one."  
Steven says as he is trying to get Keith to not cry over not getting his sandwich as fast as he wants. 

Krolia is done with the crying as well. And what gets a child silent quicker then food.... yeh nothing.   
"Here." 

"Thank you very much." Steven says as he then passes the sandwich to his son. Who is indeed immediately quiet and starts to enjoy his sandwich.

"You know.. even though Keith just cried a little just now.. it is indeed very relaxing now." Krolia says. She is happy her husband did this for her birthday. She really needed that break from work. 

"I agree... and it is just like when we where dating. Having a picnic.."

"Yeah.. and now we already have a son."

"Time flies." Steven says as he kisses the back of Krolia's hand. 

"It really does."

"Mommy! Sandwich is gone! It is in my belly now you know." Keith says all giggly. 

Krolia smiles at her son and says. "Good job Keith! You need your food to get big and strong just like your father."

"But I wanna be like mommy!" Keith says with a pout. 

And yes... that kinda hurted Steven from the inside. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"When I arrived at the place of the accident I started looking for clues. I didn't think about the possibility of a child being with them that day because there was no child body. Till I talked more with some people that knew your parents. And one of them named Kolivan Blade showed me old video's of them... so also you. I immediately asked who the little boy in the video was, and he said their son but that he hasn't seen you since that day of the accident."

"So then you knew I was there that day" Keith asks. 

"Indeed.. I asked about a name.. but the name he gave me wasn't completely the same as yours, that is why it took me some time tp find you." She explains. 

"What? My name."

"Yeah.. at birth your parents gave you the korean name Kyung. He told me your name was Kyung Kogane.. he didn't tell me about your new American name Keith."

Keith looks at her confused. "Why did they change my name?"

"Some people do that as they move to a western country like your parents. Your mom was from Korea and your father from the United States. When your mother got pregnant your father moved to Korea for a while. They moved here when you where one year old." Romelle stands up and picks up the empty coffee cups. She then walks off to the kitchen counter and places them there to wash later. 

"And the accident? How did that happen?" Keith asks. 

"Distraction. All the things point out that the driver was distracted when they crashed against that tree."

"But why!? Why wasn't I there.. I just don't get it.." Keith feels tears coming up in his eyes. His parents.. they are so much more important then he thought they would be for him. Just knowing that they are dead now kills him inside. He always said to himself that it didn't matter if they are alive or dead. But now he knows this...

"Keith.. I want you to calm down. I don't know everything as well. And I didn't know Krolia and Steven myself. But I know that you weren't in that car and you should be happy about that. That crash would've killed you as well." Romelle is quiet for a moment. "I told your adoptive parents that they where probably looking for you. It looked like it with the text they sended to Kolivan Blade."

"Who is this Kolivan Blade?" 

"He was close to your mother. Your mother didn't have so much close friends or family.. but he was close to her. Maybe it would be good for you to go to him for closure? And he knew your mother and father better then me." Romelle writed a couple numbers on a paper and gives the paper to Keith. "This is his number."

Keith looks at the paper and nods. "Thank you so much.."

"No problem Keith.. I'm happy I could help really." Romelle looks at the young man. "Go find Kolivan. He doesn't live far from here if I'm correct. Moved here after your parents passed away." 

"I'm going to call him as soon as possible." Keith says. 

"But I first insist on you eating something. Lets go and get breakfast."

"I don't think that I could get something inside... I'm not feeling hungry." Keith is honest. The last thing he wants to think about now is food. 

"Nonsense! I would feel bad if you wouldn't eat something right now."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Mommy look! A bug.." Keith loves bugs. They move so they are interesting... everything that moves is interesting actually. But bugs are his favourite moving thing at the moment.

Krolia looks down and sees what her son is pointing at.   
"I see Keith.. it's beautiful. Do you know what bug that is?"

"No.." Keith says disappointed. 

"It is a beetle."

"Beetle!" Keith says as he throws his arms in the air. "Mommy can I follow it?"

"Of course Keith.. just don't go too far. Mommy amd daddy still want to be able to see you okay?"

Keith nods. "Okay mommy!"  
Keith lowers himself to the ground and crawls after the beetle. 

Krolia smiles looking at how cute her son is right now. She sits down next to her husband again and they both sigh. Finaly they have time to eat. Keith can ask a lot of attention so they can finaly rest now he is busy. 

"He looks so adorable when he is interested in something." Steven says as he grabs a sandwich. 

"Agree.." Krolia says with a smile. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Lance- Shiro? 

Lance- Have you seen Keith?

Lance- I can't reach him and I'm getting really worried. 

A hour passes.

Lance- Shiro? 

Lance- Not you too please. 

Lance- I'm really worried so please just respond. 

And nothing again for a long time.

Lance- Okay that's it. I'm coming over. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Allura I'm stressing out okay! He isn't responding to any text and he is not answering my phone calls." 

"Shiro calm down. We can not have you freaking out right now. We need to think clearly." Allura tries to calm down Shiro.. it isn't really working but she has to try. 

"What if he got in a accident! Or what if he got kidnapped!"

"Shiro! Calm down!"

"I can't!"

Allura puts her hand on Shiro's hand and says. "Okay now you have to think. Before we call the police you need to think about all the places he can be. Did you call Lance? Maybe he went there last night without telling you?"

But at the moment she says that Lance enters the room in a rush. He is so happy he has a key to their apartment right now. "Okay what is going on! I can't reach Keith and you!"

"Well... he isn't at Lance's house then." Allura says.. what makes Shiro even more stressed out. And now is Lance more worried as wel because Keith isn't here at home. 

"Okay I'm calling the police." Shiro says dialling 911 immediately. Then he leaves the room to make the call in peace and quiet. 

Lance decides to call Keith one more time and Allura makes some calming tea for all of them. They need it all right now.

Lance doesn't have any luck in calling Keith.. not that he had lots of hope he would've picked up this time. He called for another 4 times and texted him again as well. Lance had really hoped to never go through this again. Once was enough! Last time it was kind of his fault but still. He hated it so much. He remembers how happy he was when Mia pointed at Keith in that park. It was a sigh of relief. 

But now he is gone again.. without telling him or at least anybody else where he went. And it is stressing Lance out. He wants to slap Keith.. but also kiss him. He could just do both when he sees him again. If he gets the chance to see him again... look he doesn't know what happend. Maybe... maybe Keith got in a accident..

No! No thinking about that. Just happy thoughts. Lance you're going to slap and kiss him when you see him again. Telling him he is a idiot, and tell him to never make him worry like this again. 

Shiro at that moment returns to the room. It has been some time since he left so the police must have had a lot of questions. 

"So? What did they say?" Allura asks. 

"They're going to be here in half a hour. They want some professionals to get here as well because of Keith being a target for kidnapping. But they will have to call them first. They also asked some questions about Keith and the last time I've seen him."

"Did you two fight last night?" Lance asks. 

"No.. we never really fight anymore since the two of you have a relationship." Shiro answers. 

"Weird that he just ran off without telling somebody then.. what could be a reason for him to just leave?" Lance is worried.. nowhere in the house you can see something of a fight.. so he left the house on his own.

"We will just need to wait for the police then." Allura says. Then she gives the two men their tea. "Just drink this. It will calm you two down."

"Thank you Allura.." Both Shiro and Lance say. 

\--------------------------------------------------

If Keith wouldn't have forgotten his phone in the car he would've seen all the missed calls and texts right now. But no he has forgotten it in his car and he even left it on silent. 

He isn't really thinking about the people at home right now. He is more focused on getting the truth then other things. 

He is now still at Romelle's apartment. He is going to call this Kolivan Blade with her phone now because his phone isn't here at the moment. He wanted to get it but she stoped him and gave him her phone. She said. "To much effort to get it. Here is mine. I'll just go to another room to give you some privacy as you make the call."

"Thank you.." 

Romelle leaves the room and Keith is alone. He grabs the note with the number out of his pocket and dials it. He hopes Kolivan will anser and that he doesn't decline or that he won't see it at all. Which are both a possibility to happen.

But Keith is lucky. After a few seconds he hears a pretty deep voice say. "Hello?"

"Hello.. is this Kolivan Blade?"

"Speaking... who is this?" Kolivan says a bit rude. But well it is late so Keith can't blame him.

"It's.. Keith. Keith Kogane."

"Kyung?... no.. really?" Keith hears in Kolivan's voice that he just got excited.

"Yeah.. Kyung I guess.. didn't know about that name till just now." Okay this is pretty awkward. This guy probably had him in his arms when he was a baby. But only just now he has really met him. And it seems like this Kolivan really cares about him too. 

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah.. it is. I've heard that you knew my parents."

"Krolia and steven... you must have already heard a lot of great things about them." Kolivan says.

Kolivan can't see it but Keith looks sadly at the floor. "Actually no.. I haven't heard any great things.. Kolivan yesterday was the first time I heard their names."

"What?" Kolivan says. He can't believe what he is hearing. "How is that posible."

"To me is always said I was left behind by my parents. Just now I found out this isn't the truth. And I have found you through another person."

"Who told you these things!"

"My once adoptive parents.."

"How could they!" You can hear the frustration in Kolivan's voice. 

"Because they are weird people. But I haven't lived with them for a long time now. I live with my brother now. But I now really want to know about my parents." Keith explains.

It is quiet for some time.   
"Where are you right now. I would love to meet you. I am in California at the moment for work I don't know if you can get here?"

"I am far away from there.. but I can take a plane in the morning."

"Okay.. text me when you will be arriving and which plane you will be on. I'll pick you up there."

With that they make some more plans for the next morning and then they hang up. Keith immediately books a flight. It doesn't matter how much it will be. He can pay for it anyway. 

Keith isn't going to ask Romelle for a place to sleep though. He can't ask more of her then he already did. He will just look up a hotel somewhere near.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Mr Shirogane.. I want you to calm down. We are professionals and we will try our best to find him."

"I want you to do more then just your best." Shiro commands them. 

Lance has never seen Shiro like this. He isn't thinking clearly and is being pretty bossy. It must be the stress.. and that is fine because he feels a bit more grumpy as well. It is getting late and he is still stressing out, that isn't the best combination out there. 

"Of course mr Shirogane.." They say. 

"Please find him.." Lance says.

"Don't worry kid. We'll find you friend."

Before Lance can correct them they walk out with all the information they collected when they where here. And they asked a lot of information. If they won't find him soon it would be weird. 

Lance looks around him. It is so weird being here now. He realizes that he hasn't informed his parents of him being here. He will text them before they call the police as well. 

"Hey Lance.. you can sleep in Keith's bed if you want. I know pretty empty now he isn't here but we need to get some rest before we continue looking tomorrow." Allura says as calm as possible, but of course she is worried as wel. Then she turns towards Shiro. "So that means you need to take your rest too. I don't care if you two are able to sleep, just lay down for a while."

They both nod. They wouldn't dare to against Allura. And she is right anyway. So they all leave the room after saying goodbye and go to bed. Not that they will get much sleep. But laying down for a moment sounds nice too. 

Lance walks through the hallway towards Keith's room. It is weird to be here alone now. It feels empty. Lance opens the door and walks into the room. He sees the big bed and seriously wants to cry right now. And nobody is stoping him so why wouldn't he. So he lets it out. 

He also didn't bring any stuff. So that will be crying in his jeans.. 

He sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. Then he lets the tears out. Everything feels like Keith here and it gives him some feeling of safety.. but Keith isn't really here.. it is just his stuff. 

And he knows he wont be able to sleep as well. So after all the tears are let out he just falls down and stares at the ceiling. He does this for about a hour. 

He was just thinking about Keith the whole hour he was staring. 

After that hour he sits up again. He wants something that could distract him for a moment. 

He will not find it here though. Keith doesn't have that much in his room to do. Lance stands up and decides to get some water, so he walks out of the bedroom and walks towards the kitchen. There he grabs a glass and pours some water into it. Then he sits down at the kitchen table. 

Maybe he could just play a game on this laptop. Keith once told him the password anyway. So he starts the laptop and goes to the internet. 

But then he becomes curious. That is never a good sign. 

Lance opens the browser history. 

And sees something interesting. 

Why did Shiro or Keith search Keith Kogane? 

He looks through the list and the first one is a article. What kind of article would be under the search result of Keith Kogane? 

So Lance clicks on it. 

And what he reads there makes it all clear why Keith is gone.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Steven I swear you can be irritating somehow."

"Krolia you know that I'm right!"

"I don't want to have this stupid discussion again. We have pictures and people who have been in space to prove my point."

"But they are all lying!"

"Please just shut up Steven! The world is not flat!" Krolia shouts.

"Well then we agree to disagree." 

Krolia looks around her. And her face becomes pale. How could she have been so stupid. "Steven..."

"What's wrong? You look pale."

"Steven.. do you see Keith somewhere." Krolia says trembling. 

Steven stands up eyes wide and shaking as well. Why did he decide it would be fun to argue with Krolia about that subject again. Fuck... He looks over the whole field they are in but he doesn't see their son. 

Krolia stands up and begins to shout. "Keith!!"

"Keith! Where are you!" Steven shouts as well. He had never felt this kind of panic before. They always are very careful and never let Keith get out of their sight. 

But now they had let their guard down. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Kyung?"

"Just Keith is fine."

"You look a lot like your mom."  
Kolivan says with a smile. 

The two of them are in the arrival gate at the airport. Keith had to leave very early in the morning.. but he is here now. 

Kolivan recognised Keith immediately. Of course Keith didn't recognize Kolivan.. but it didn't matter. Kolivan is hugging him anyway. "You don't know how much I've dreamed to have you in my arms again kid. The moment I lost the three of you my world crashed. But now I have you back."

For some reason the hug feels good... save for Keith. Like he knows this person already for a long time. "It's good to be here."

"Let me look at you.." Kolivan places his hand on Keith's shoulder and looks at him. At his face and hair. His build and clothing style. And at his hand the promise ring he and Lance have. "You have grown... Krolia would be so proud. So fucking proud."

"She would?" Keith feels his eyes getting watery. 

"She always was so proud of you.. and she still is." Kolivan smiles. "Steven your father all the same.. good men seem to make good men. Your hair is the same colour as Steven. And your skin is a bit darker because of him. But the rest is your mothers. She was a beauty herself.. your eyes.." Kolivan chuckles. 

"I never knew.." Keith says but Kolivan interrupts him. 

"Lets talk somewhere else.."

Keith agrees and they leave for Kolivan's house. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Keith!! Please baby say something!" Krolia is crying.

"KEITH!" Steven his shouting. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Make yourself at home Kyung.." Kolivan says smiling as Keith walks inside. This is the boy he looked for.. and Keith has found him instead. 

Krolia... Steven.. your boy has returned. And he is save. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Kolivan asks. 

Keith nods and answers. "Water please." 

Kolivan leaves towards the kitchen. Kolivan has explained that for his work he travels through the country a lot. So he rents apartments whenever he has to move. He explained he didn't have a home after Krolia and Steven's death. So why stay?

Keith looks around. Kolivan indeed doesn't have much personal stuff. Just the needed furniture. He does see some pictures on a table. He walks towards them and sees one picture of a older couple. Must be his parents. 

But then he sees a family picture. 

A woman that looks like him and a man holding a baby.. this must be.. 

This must be his parents. 

Keith grabs the picture and looks at it. He then goes with his finger over the man. He looks like a honest man.. but a fighter. Then his eyes glide towards his mother... and she is beautiful. And she looks like him. From her hair to her hands.. this woman loved him like a mother..

This woman gave birth to him.. caried him in his arms. 

This couple thought him to walk.

This couple gave him food.

This couple put him in bed after a long day of playing. 

And now they are gone and he doesn't even know them... he hated them even. 

He hated the people who loved him above everybody else.. 

Keith's eyes get watery again looking at the family picture. They look so happy with him on it. 

Keith jumps a bit when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Kolivan standing there. "Keep the picture." He says. "You need it more then I do."

"Are you sure?" Keith asks.

"It is all yours."

\--------------------------------------------------

Little Keith is still following the beetle... not knowing about his parents panic. Not knowing about his mother crying and his father screaming out his name.

And he doesn't realise that it is getting darker and darker. 

It takes him some time to realise this too. But when he does he panics. 

Keith.. the little 5 year old is alone in the dark and in a forest. Of course the little kid gets scared and starts to run. He as well crying and screaming, but then for his parents. 

But a panicked kid isn't looking where he is going. 

And before he knows it he hits his head against something hard and then falls to the ground.

Running in a forest when it is dark isn't the best idea. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Your father was a real hero Keith. A fireman who wasn't afraid to do anthing."

"And my mother?" Keith asks. 

"Your mother was a real hardworking lady. She worked in a office, but after she had you she started working at home so she could also take care of you." Kolivan says with a smile on his face. "Keith... I'm so happy to see you again... I've missed seeing you grow up.. but I can see you have become a man."

Kolivan looks down towards Keith's hand. "Wedding ring?" He asks

"Promise ring." Keith answers. 

"Well well.. Who is the lucky woman."

"Lucky man actually.. his name is Lance. And he... he is my everything." Before Kolivan can say anything Keith becomes pale... "fuck... I didn't tell anybody that I was going away." Keith grabs his phone.. he didn't even check his phone since he left home! How stupid can he be. He had so much going on he thought everything else could wait. 

Keith sees all his missed calls... and he knows he fucked up. "Fuck eh.."

"Text or call them right now Keith... they must be worried."

Keith nods and decides to text Lance. 

Keith- Hey Lance... I think you have noticed that I am gone.

Keith- I have a good reason I swear. 

Keith- And I'm alright I guess..

Keith- No that is a lie... I'm not really alright. 

Keith- But I am not hurt. So don't worry. 

Keith- I am so sorry if I did make you worry... I'll call you okay. 

Then he puts his phone away to talk more with Kolivan. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Krolia.. we need to go.."

"And leave him!"

"We can't find him in the dark Krolia!! WHY CAN'T YOU REALISE THAT!" 

Krolia becomes silent... then she nods. "Yeah... you're right.." A couple more tears fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm just.."

Steven regrets shouting at her. "I get it.. I feel it too." He sighs. "Lets just go to the police.."

Krolia agrees and the two of them step into the car. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Kolivan and Keith talk more about Krolia and Steven. But Keith wants one thing. He wants to go to their graves. Kolivan told him that they can't just drive over there.

Keith of course said he would pay for the plain tickets. 

"They are burried in Texas.. your father is from there, and since we didn't know where you where we decided to burry them there."

"Then I'm going to Texas."

"I'm going with you. I've finaly seen you again.. I ain't leaving you this soon Keith." Kolivan chuckles. "Krolia would kill me if I do."

And so the two leave for Texas. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Lance looks at his phone... finaly Keith has texted him. He is literally crying from happiness. 

"Shiro! Keith texted me!"

Lance had immediately ran to Shiro's room when he found out about Keith's parents. Shiro had called the men that where doing the investigation and explained the situation to them. Of course they still need to find Keith.. 

"Is he okay?" Shiro asks. 

"Yeah.. he isn't hurt. But he seems like he is taking it hard."

"Let us know when you hear something else." Shiro says

Lance nods and says. "Of course Shiro."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Here it is.." Kolivan says. 

Keith looks past him and sees two grave stones.. He takes a couple steps forward to see it better. He then reads what is writen in the stone. 

Krolia Kogane. 

And.

Steven Kogane. 

Underneath their names is writen.  
We will find him.. I swear to you both he will be fine. 

Kolivan walks up to Keith and stands still next to him. "I did it Krolia.. I did it Steven. I brought him to you."

Keith stares at the stones. This is it. This is the place. Then it just gets him harder then it already has. He starts crying. He doesn't care that Kolivan is almost a stranger. He wants to cry even though he is here. 

Kolivan puts his hand on his shoulder.   
"Last thing I remember was a text she sent me."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Okay maybe Kolivan knows what to do.... I.." 

"Yeah..." Steven says all shaking as well. "I'll text him.."

"My phone.. is next to you. Do it with mine." 

Krolia- We lost Keith.. Kolivan we don't know what to do.. 

Krolia- We are going to the police now. 

Krolia- It is too dark to find him. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Kolivan looks at the graves. And he as well starts letting out his tears. 

"And then?" Keith asks. 

"And then... a week later I got a phone call from the police station they where going to go to... Crashed and both dead on impact. Never reached the police station." Kolivan has to swallow and sniff for a moment.  
"I don't exactly know what happend... nobody knows. They told me the driver got distracted probably."

"How do you think it happend?" Keith asks. 

"I think they argued. They loved to fake argue about the most stupid things.. but I think a real argument became fatal for them."

\--------------------------------------------------

Is that a kid?

A normal guy just passing by finds Keith. He doesn't work far from here and always walks this path to his work. He didn't expect to see a kid laying down on the ground. 

He is the one helping Keith. 

"Kid? Hello? Can you hear me? Wake up buddy." 

Keith makes some sound. But slowly opens his head. The stranger lets out a sigh of relieve. With all the blood on the boys forehead he could've been dead for all you know. 

He helps Keith up and lets him sit down. He grabs some water and cleans his wounds, and he gives him some to drink. 

"Kid what is your name?"

"Keith.." Keith answers shyly.

"How did you get here?" He asks. But Keith shrugs. "You don't know?"

"I don't remember.." 

Keith doesn't remember the day before. Where are his parents? Where is he? Why is he here? He doesn't know.

The man looks at the wound. "Must have been a hard carsh.. 

He takes care of Keith. The man suspects that the parents of Keith have left him there. So he goes to the police.. stupidly enough a different station. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Kolivan walks away. "I'll leave you alone for a moment. You need it."

"Thank you.." 

Now he is alone. Alone with the two graves.. He looks at the names again. Both names are Kogane... This really are his parents. This is where he came from. 

And he hated them for leaving him.. but he left them. They looked for him. This was his fault. All his fault. He was gone and they crashed because of him. These two people did not deserve this... they just didn't. 

But he needed to ruin everything and be the reason they died. 

He falls down to the ground and cries. "Mommy... dad.. I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault and I hated you. It is so unfair for you two. You must wish you never had me... and I understand that."

Keith needs Lance right now... but he is all the way in Texas. 

It would be great to have Lance with him right now... 

At that moment he feels a little buzz in his pocket. He takes out his phone and looks at all the text messages he got. 

Shiro- Keith.. I'm worried... but I know you have a reason to be gone now. Call me soon okay..

Allura- We are all here for you okay!

Pidge- Stay strong! If you need us we will be there. 

Hunk- Call us soon buddy! We are all worried. 

Matt- I heard what happend.. stay strong dude. 

Shay- Don't worry about everything back home okay. I'll just talk to mr Coran for you at school. 

Keith doesn't know if he has to smile or cry. 

And right at the moment he looks back at his phone he sees that Lance is typing. But Keith doesn't let him finish typing. He calls Lance, he now knows Lance is on his phone so he will pick up is phone. 

And of course Lance does.   
"Carino ¿Estás bien?"

"I guess... I'm at their graves now." 

"I'm so sorry Keith.."

"No it is okay." Keith says staring at the grave stones. 

"You know.. you made us all worry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. we love you and can't be mad at you. Where are you exactly maybe I can come to you right now?"

Keith chuckles. "I'm all the way in Texas."

It is quiet for a moment.. then Lance chuckles. "No problem be there in a second."

"Lance.. don't joke around. This isn't a movie or book that the love interest is there when they turn around all crying. Life isn't really like that." Keith feels tears run down his cheeks again. He whishes it worked like that though. Then when he thought about Lance being here he would just suddenly and totally cliche stand behind him. 

"But I'm kind of here right? Over the phone but still." Lance says. 

"It's not enough."

"Yeah but it is all we got."

It is quiet for a moment as Keith sobs a little. Then after a couple minutes Keith says. "They died looking for me Lance... it is all my fault."

"Keith.."

"No Lance! It's all my fault I killed them."

"Keith it isn't your fault! It was a accident right.. a accident is never really somebodies fault.." Lance tries to calm Keith down. 

"Still... what would they think of me.." Keith says trembling. 

"Keith.. carino.. baby listen to me. They would be so proud of you. You have gone through so much and they know that. All the shit you've gone through and you still made it through." Keith listens quietly as Lance talks. 

"Keith... I know you better then everybody else now I think.. and You're strong. You will get through this too.. I just know it. And your parents will be so fucking proud of you.. atleast I am and they would be idiots if they wouldn't be proud. Your amazing and super strong.. they know, I know, Shiro knows, Allura knows, Hunk knows, Shay knows, Pidge knows and matt knows. So don't talk yourself down like this. Cause they are not mad right now but they wre happy to see you again."

Keith is crying and Lance can hear it. "Hey Keith baby don't cry.. it's okay I love you and they do too."

"Thank you Lance.."

"Never a problem Keith... I swear I'll always do it again. Now come home soon okay. Everybody is worried."

"I'll come home soon... I just want to stay a little longer." Keith says. 

"Of course carino.. we all understand. I'm going to go now okay. Give you some time alone with your parents." 

"Alright... bye Lance.."

"Bye Keith.. stay strong."

"I will.."

Then Lance is gone.. but he has calmed down.

Keith looks at the graves. "Mommy... dad... that was Lance. He helped me through a lot and I love him. I wanna marry him someday and never let him go. I'm gay.. I don't know if you guys would have accepted it.. I just hope you do. Lance makes me happy. And yes he takes good care of me don't worry he is really a good person." Keith takes a deep breath and whipes away some of his tears. "We know each other better then everybody else I think.. so trust me when I say he is the one."

Keith grabs the picture of him and his parents out of his pocket.   
He stares at it for a moment. "Even though I didn't really know you two.. I miss you. I didn't have a great home growing up.. but don't worry I am all good now. I live with Shiro.. he is my brother. He takes good care of me. At school I'm doing great and I have great grades. I'm almost going to go to college and I'm excited for that."

Keith smiles. "I hope you two are proud of me..."

And then he leaves... but of course he will come back very soon.. 

He has some catching up to do.. 

 

 

 

 

End of chapter 35......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I loved writing this chapter!!! It is so emotional and I had emotional music on... so I may have cried a little. One more chapter... but i guess this is end of the story. The last chapter will be taking place a couple years later.. but don't worry it's going to be very cute. 
> 
> But after that it is done.. the finale. Finished. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and recommend my story if you can to other people. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!! Till the final one!


	36. The end..♡

"Keith! I'm so excited. Tomorrow is the day! The day of our lives." 

It has been years now. Years since they met each other. Years since they became friends. Years since Keith made more friends then he ever had. Years since their first Kiss... that didn't went very well, but it ended great with them getting together finally. 

It has been years since they told everybody that meant something to them. With some it went well and others a bit less, but it worker out in the end. 

It has been years since Dylan was with the gang that used him. He is now a adult as well. His girlfriend and him are actually talking about engagement. He met her at a bar a couple years ago and they are together since. 

It also has been years since Keith found out about his parents. He has had time to grief and think about things. But with the help of mostly Lance but actually everybody that cares about him he learned to live with it. Of course he is still sad he never really knew this great couple.. but he has accepted it. He does miss them.. they where still his parents of course. 

But his life and that of Lance are great right now.  
Because four years ago Keith went on his knees and asked Lance to marry him. Lance hadn't expected Keith to propose at all. He always thought he would be the one proposing... and he wanted too as well. He was kind of mad as well.. like he wanted to surprise Keith with his proposal but no the guy needed to be the first to do it... but in the end he was crying as Keith put the ring on him, and a lot of kisses where given that moment. 

A year later they got married. They where still young but they where sure. Keith smiled the whole day.. something he didn't think he would be capable of all those years ago. Lance really wanted that is would be the most special day in their life.. He has planned everything. From the colour theme to the food. But of course almost everything went wrong, but they loved it anyway. It was just perfect for them. 

Shiro the best man of Keith was the only one that knew his lines at the speech they gave. The others had forgotten what they had to say, so they just improvised. Everybody thought Lance would or choose Mateo or Hunk as his best man.. but he chose Dylan. Mateo did do a speech though.. Lance cried when he did.

Hunk and Shay got married this year. They wanted to wait a little longer then Keith and Lance did. 

Pidge has less luck in love though. She went through 4 break ups.. But it was alright.. she will keep searching for the right person. 

But more fun news now.. break ups are not fun but people becoming parents is! Shiro and Allura got twins 3 years ago. Diana and Lilay. And this made uncle Keith and Lance think about something. They wanted this too. 

"Keith we have waited so long!"

"I know Lance.. I know." Keith chuckles and walks towards his husband. "Lance calm down. I am also very excited but I don't want you to faint or something."

They are going to adopt a child.

They're going to the orphanage tomorrow afternoon to meet the children there. It was Keith's idea that they wouldn't go to adoption agency but to a orphanage instead. He wanted to do what Mr and Mrs Shirogane not did for him. And Lance agreed with it. He really loves that his husband wants to help a orphan like he once was himself.

Keith did promise Lance that next time they would adopt a baby.. so Lance could have that experience as well. But first he really wanted to do this. 

"Keith I'm going to be a dad! Let me be excited."

"Fine fine..." Keith says with a smile and while shaking his head. 

They are even going to the same orphanage that Keith stayed in.. Keith wonders if they remember him, he was kind of a hand full to deal with so it is a possibility. 

Lance and Keith have spent months preparing themselves for being parents. They don't know how old the kid will be or what gender or at all what their new kid will like and dislike. So a lot of shopping isn't done yet. But Lance did his best to decorate the kids bedroom as good as he can. He isn't letting his kid sleep in some undecorated and boring room. 

They will go look for clothing and maybe some more stuff as soon as the kid is here. Spoiling them a little is okay right. At first Keith didn't want to spoil them.. but well.. we all know he will. 

As Keith and Lance go to bed that night they talk about how they think the kid will be like.. and then they fall asleep. Tomorrow is they day.. they are of course nervous and even a little scared... but who wouldn't be. A child is a lot of responsibility.. but they can handle it. Lance is already used to responsibility actually. Not only because of the little children he already grew up with.. Or the two little girls Diana and Lilay. Lance has a pretty tough job actually. Because Keith didn't want to work at the company Lance took his place, Shiro wanted it to be a family company and Lance is family.. Shiro really couldn't take all the pressure of running a company alone anymore... Luckily Lance and Rafael where there to help him. Now whoever of the children are interested in working in de business can later maybe take over the company. 

Keith actually agreed some time ago to do some modeling work after modeling companies kept begging for him to work with them.. But he is doing the job he loves as well. He is working in a higher position at a editor. He has to admit though he also likes doing the modeling.. He never would've guessed that he would actually enjoy doing such work, but he is! Now with Keith doing two jobs and Lance having a high paying one... they can not really complain. They started of in a normal size apartment not long after they went to collage. Now they have a beautiful house just out of the city. It isn't far from Shiro, Allura and the kids, and everybody from the Mcclain family live close by as well.. except of course for the people still in Cuba. 

They aren't going back though, nobody is. They build up their home here now. Veronica and Marco do of course miss their parents.. But it is okay like this. They visit now and then.. And Lance most of the time pays for their visit as well. 

The little kid will be joining a big family.. But a happy one. Keith really wants to give the orphan a home, because it took so long for him to get it. He and Lance know it will take some time for the child to accept them fully.. They won't be calling them dad in the first hour, it may even take years.. But it is worth it.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"This way Mr and Mr Kogane-Mcclain."

"Of course" Lance says with a big smile on his face. You don't even want to know how early he was up just because of his excitement.  

The woman working at the orphanage starts walking and she starts telling everything they need to know. "The children are playing in the garden right now. I think everybody of the children are present there today, but to be sure we are checking the rooms for children who aren't informed about the fact they are supposed to be in the garden. You will have time to talk to them and play with them as you wish. I want to inform you though that some of the children are a little suspicious of adults knowing they where left behind or even abused." With that Keith lights up, he wants to meet them.. He knows what they are going through so he will maybe understand them better. The woman opens a door that leads to the garden she was talking about. "Here we are, have fun. I hope you will find a perfect little boy or girl." 

Lance smiles at Keith and then walk into the garden. He sees some children playing with a ball and walks towards them. Keith walks after his husband but he isn't as social as him, he will just let Lance do most of the talking. "Hello everybody, I'm Lance. What are you all doing it seems really fun."

The kids immediately seem to like him. Some of them start to explain how the game goes what they are playing. After that they all start telling their names. Then Lance is forced to join in and play their game, but he would happily do so. Keith isn't that interested and tells Lance he will go and meet some other children who are around here. Lance nods and kisses him on the cheek for luck. Then they both go their separate ways. 

Keith walks around the garden.. He recognises it from when he was living here as a child. He hated this time in his life.. Nobody liked him, children and adults that worked here.. He is happy he can take a child away from here.. and give them a nice home where they will be loved, I mean they would have Lance as father.. You can not not be loved then. 

He still remembers where he always sat when they played outside. There was this one place nobody knew of so it was quiet.. and he could read in peace there. Maybe he can go to there for nostalgia.. If it is still there of course. As Keith walks to his once favourite spot a older woman walks towards him.. Oh no he knows her.

"Sir? Are you here to see the children? I think most of them are more towards the centre where they always play.. Wait do I know you from somewhere?" She looks a bit more closely. "You are that model aren't you, I've seen you in some newspapers as well."

"Hello Mrs Dayak.. How are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Keith Kogane- Mcclain, I've lived here many years ago.."

"Keith? I can't believe it. How are you? Are you back to visit your old home?" She asks. She had never liked Keith.. but well he is a adult now so she needs to look at him in a new light. 

"No actually my husband and I are here to adopt."

"That is marvellous Keith. Never thought you would marry someday and have kids. Most of us thought you would be kicked out at 18.. I'm proud of you Keith." She says bluntly. "So who is the lucky man?" 

"He is playing with the kids now.. his name is Lance. We met in the last year of highschool when he moved to America, we have been together since." 

Mrs Dayak looks at him. She can see that Keith is happy.. she really didn't think he would ever be. But if she remebers how Keith was, she knows why he is here. "You're here to adopt someone like you aren't you?"

Keith smiles a bit and nods once. Mrs Dayak thinks for a moment and then she knows what to do. "Then I want you to meet somebody."  
She starts walking to the main building. "He is a lot like you.. and he doesn't like playing outside with the other kids. We know he could be social but.. he just doesn't trust them anymore because of the bullying." 

"Bullying? Is there a reason for that?" Keith asks. 

"He said something to one kid that wasn't that nice when he first got here. He was done with everybody asking why he is in the orphanage. But then because of that nobody wanted to be friends with him, and so the bullying started. We try to keep them in line here but we can never seem to stop their behaviour." She explains. 

"Then how got he here?" 

"His parents just dropped him off here.. that has been years ago now. He just turned 10 now. And his name i.."

Keith quickly interrupts her.  
"Wait.. don't tell me yet. I want him to tell me."

"Very well.. He is here in room 23." She stands in front of a door with the number 23 on it and knocks on the door. "There is someone here that wants to meet you. Can we enter?"

It is quiet for a moment.  
"No."

"Open this door right now. This man here will think you are very rude if you don't open the door."

It is quiet again. But then the door opens. Keith can now see a frowning little boy in the little room. "Hello.. I'm Keith, what is your name?"

The boy looks at the floor. He doesn't really know what to think of this. He finaly got some peace and quiet and now this stranger wants to talk to him. He doesn't like this guy already..  
"I'm Jamie.. sir.."

"Nice to meet you Jamie, I am Keith. Miss Dayak can you maybe give us some privacy?" Keith asks. She replies with a nod and leaves the room. It would be a blessing if Keith would adopt this child. Then they wouldn't have to deal with him no more.. Maybe a little bit of a weird thing to think but she doesn't really care. Jamie is a problem child just like Keith, so good luck with him. She remembers when Keith got adopted by that lovely couple.. They must have done a good job in raising him. Keith seems like a decent man now, he even became famous with modeling. She wonders what his husband is like. Miss Dayak was once pretty homophobic, but since she works here she has learned more about it since a lot of same sex couples come to adopt here. 

Keith and Jamie are now alone together. It is quiet for a moment between the both of them, they are both not talkers. But then Keith speaks up. "So how are you doing kid?"

"Fine.." Jamie says a bit grumpy.

"Okay good.. And anything you like doing?" 

"No.."

Keith chuckles a little bit.. Juwp he remembers this. "Really??"

"Yes nothing okay!"

"Ah okay then.. I get it." Keith walks towards the bed in the room and sits on it, they are just as uncomfortable as he remembers. "So tell me Jamie.. Do you know any nice places here? You know where do you like to hang out?"

Jamie looks at Keith like he is crazy. "There aren't nice places around here really.." 

"Do you want me to show you one?" Keith asks. "I found this perfect spot to have some time for yourself, let all your anger out or just be yourself for once." 

That got Jamie's attention. "Really?"

"Yes.. Do you wanna see it?"

"Yes please.."

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Keith looks at Jamie who walks next to him.. this could be his son soon.. If Lance meets him as well and Lance agrees with having Jamie as their kid.. 

But he wants Jamie to agree as well.. and for that he needs to make Jamie like him a bit more. He hasn't told Jamie yet that he once stood in his shoes as well. That he lived here and was a outcast just like him.. but also that it will be alright. And he hopes Jamie will let him help with everything getting alright. Keith looks at the little tree with the little pond next to it. He remembers it like it was yesterday, even though it has been years. "Here it is."

Jamie looks up and sees the place. "This is it?" He thought it would be more.. special?

"Yes it is. What do you think?" 

"It is kind of.. plain?" 

"I know but that isn't really a bad thing isn't it. Plain is better then the mess around here. Just some peace and quiet for a moment right?" Keith walks towards the big tree and leans against it. "You know when I discovered this spot."

"Since they just showed you a moment ago?" Jamie guesses.  

"Nope.."  
Jamie is confused. How can this man know a nice place around here.. when he doesn't come here often, he hasn't seen this man before or something..  
"I came here when I was around your age to calm down.. This was the only place I could do that. I had to share my room so that wasn't a option.. but this place was just right."

"You lived here?"

"Juwp... just like you right now. My mom and dad... I thought that they had left me, turns out that wasn't true.. but less about me, I'm more intrested in you actually. Want to tell me some thing about yourself?"

Jamie shakes his head. 

Keith smiles. "That is okay.. want to talk about something else?"

Then Jamie nods. Keith walks towards the little boy and sits next to him. "Well okay then, lets just talk about something else." 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Even though Keith and Jamie started talking about other things then personal.. it kinda began to be about Jamie anyway after a while. They talked about more personal stuff even though Jamie didn't want it in the first place, but now he is telling things to Keith that he hasn't told anyone before.. not crazy deep things just things like favourite book he likes to read or that he is kind of afraid of horses. 

Keith just listens to everything. He gives Jamie time to talk for once. Keith knows this kid probably never gets the chance to talk about anything he want. When he was here he knew it was better to be silent as well.. so he understands. 

After a while it is time for all the children to go inside and eat lunch. Keith and Jamie have to say goodbye. Jamie thinks it will be a goodbye that lasts for a long time.. Keith is thinking differently, he hopes he will see this child very soon again.. and he will if Lance agrees with him that Jamie is the best option. 

Keith finds Lance talking to some of the people that work in the orphanage. Some of the older men and woman he still recognizes from many years ago, but there are a lot of new faces. 

"Keith hey!" Lance waves. "These people just asked me what I thought of today."

"Lance can I speak to you.. I think I found the right kid for us."

Lance eyes widen and then he nods with a smile. Then he follows his husband to a more private spot where they can talk. "So.. you found someone?"

"His name is Jamie.. I just see a lot of myself in him.. He is a outcast and problem child here just like me. And I just want to help him.. help I needed at his age.. But when I talked to him I saw so much of personality in him.. stuff he is hiding to others and it just came out when we talked. I really think we should go for him, and I hope you think so too." Keith explains a bit rushed. 

Lance smiles. He knows his husband well, and he knows that this is really important to him. So we all know what Lance's answer was..

\-------------------------------------------------------

Some time later all the work and paperwork has been done by Keith and Lance. They can legally call Jamie their son if they want to keep going with the adoption. 

Now it is time to surprise Jamie.  
They do still want to ask Jamie if he is okay with them being his new parents. Keith was the one being nervous now and Lance is the one calming him down. The whole car ride Lance has been saying nice things to him, things like "you will be a great dad and of course he will say yes."

Keith of course would like to believe him.. but he still has some doubts.

He doesn't have long to doubt because  they arive at the orphanage. The couple steps out of the car and walk to the front door where some of the staff is waiting for them. "Mr and Mr Kogane-Mcclain good to see you two again." The woman of next time greets them. "If you would follow me to my office. Then we can wait there for Jamie to be brought in."

Keith and Lance nod and follow her. Now Lance is getting nervous as wel actually. The moment of truth is getting really close now. 

They sit down and hold hands for a moment. But then the door opens and a man that was told to get Jamie for them walk in with the kid. Keith is the first one to stand up and smile at Jamie. Jamie is still confused at looks at the two men, one he has met, and one he has never seen before. Keith steps closer and says. "You didn't think I would leave you here didn't you."

Lance now stands up as well and walks to him. "Hello Jamie I am Lance. Keith told me a lot about you."

Lance shakes Jamies hand and gives him the biggest smile he can put on his face. 

Jamie is a little more confused till it all clicks in his head. "Wait.. you two.. are you for real?" He looks at Keith. "You really want to adopt me?" 

Keith then nods his head and Lance walks towards Keith to put his arm around his hip. Lance then says. "Keith thought you would fit perfectly in our now still small family. Jamie.. do you wanna go home with us?" 

Jamie is still in a bit of shock. He doesn't know how to react. "Eh.. yeah.. let me go pack then." He says almost without emotion. Keith and Lance still have no idea what Jamie really thinks, but he at least said yes so that has to mean something. 

Jamie doesn't have much things so packing didn't take long. And before he knew it Jamie was in the backseat of a car driving away from the orphanage. A lot of kids where looking weird when they heared the news that Jamie of all people got adopted, like what are they going to do with him? But that doesn't matter anymore. He is driving towards his new home.. a real one. He hopes he doesn't have to share his bedroom... and he hopes these two men seriously want him to be with them.. cause he has no idea why they chose him in the first place. 

In the car it is silent. Keith and Lance understand that this id all a bit weird for Jamie, so they will not push him the first minute of being their son to telling them everything.  
Just some small talk and a lot of looking in the mirror towards their son looking outside through the car window. 

As they arrive and Lance who was driving parks the car on their driveway they try to start a real conversation with him.. and not only the small talk that they did with thw boy. Lance begins with. "So.. we are home Jamie."

And Keith adds to that. "We will show you around.. look at your room.. meeting our pets."

"Pets?" Jamie looks up. 

Lance smiles. "Yes we have Lucy our dog. You will love her she is so friendly and clumsy. And our two cats Dawn and Max."

Jamie is really excited to meet the pets.. he has always wanted pets but well.. the orphanage doesn't allow it. 

"And tommorow we will go look for some new clothes for you.. ah this will be perfect. Shopping.. lunch.. maybe some cute little shops now and then." Lance rambles. 

They step out of the car and Jamie sees the house we will be living at from now on. And he can not believe it. It is big.. He didn't ever think he would live in something like that. His eyes then focus on the garden.. it is beautiful and it looks like you could spend a lot of time in there just playing. 

Keith walks towards Jamie and asks. "Do you like it?" Jamie nods as a respons. 

They walk inside.. Luckily Lance had warned Jamie about their dog. Because Lucy comes sprinting towards them and attacks.. sofly.. in a friendly way... and with a lot of licking. 

It scared Jamie a little bit.. but he is fine after taking some time to get used to the big dog. It didn't take long for him to like her. The cats where intrested in the new person as well. 

"Well Jamie. This will be your new home. I hope that you will like it." Keith says after Jamie has met all the pets. 

"We hope you will like it. Let us show you your room." Lance adds.  
Jamie nods and follows the two men upstairs. He knows he should probably talk to them.. but he just met them.. and he is just a little nervous.. 

"I decorated it for you.. but of course we can look for even more stuff fpr your room tomorrow." Lance says as they arrive at the door. 

"Maybe you can unpack and let it all sink down for a moment. Then we will call you down for dinner later." Keith says hoping it will let Jamie relax and calm down a little. 

Jamie nods again and Keith opens the door to the room. As Jamie enters he sees a nicely decorated room and it is a lot bigger then his old room. And he only sees one bed, and he hasn't seen any other children here. Jamie thinks this is all weird and he doesn't know how long it will take him before he is used to all of this. But he does know that this is a improvement.. he hopes he will like it here. 

Keith and Lance walk out leaving Jamie alone. Jamie can finaly breath a little. He walks around to look at the room and everything in it. Weird to think this is his stuff now. Like that bed is his bed.. that closet is his closet even that mirror is his now right.. Jamie opens up some drawers and the closet. There isn't much in there now though. He then sees a door inside his room. Surprisingly for Jamie it leads to a bathroom all for himself. This is weird for him. Maybe he will just go and sit down on the bed for a little bit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Jamie! Dinner is ready." Lance shouts from downstairs.. wow.. he is now what interrupted him in the past.. a parent calling for dinner. 

While Lance is having his thoughts.. Jamie jumps up in bed. He fell asleep and Lance's shouting has woken him up just now. "Who.. what.." He looks around him. This isn't his room right? But then everything comes back to him. He actually got adopted... and he has a home now. 

Weird.. 

Jamie steps out of bed and walks down the stairs. He looks around him.. he actually doesn't know where to go.. Luckily he hears people talking. He recognizes the voices of the two men that adopted him and walks in that direction. He then smells.. whatever it is but it smells delicious. He walks into a room with a big table in it, Keith and Lance sitting next to each other and a lot of food.

Keith and Lance notice Jamie coming in and smile at him. Keith then says. "I hope you are hungry.. Lance here made a little too much."

"And I hope you like Cuban food." Lance adds. 

Jamie looks at the ground and stutters a little bit because he doesn't want to disappoint the man. "I.. I never had it." 

"Well then come here and try. You can take everything you like. Kind of made everything for you." Lance says as he pulls a chair back for Jamie to sit in. Jamie walks towards them and sits down on the chair. He looks at Lance and Keith for permission to start eating.. he soon gets a nod from Keith as answer and starts eating. He immediately likes it. 

"Seems like you like it." Keith says with a smile. He and Lance then start eating as well. "Well be happy I didn't cook for you.. I am not such a great cook."

"But Hunk.. you will meet him soon. Can cook like the best. A lot better then me at least." Lance adds. 

It is quiet again and Lance and Keith just look at the kid.. they hope he will accept them soon. But they will know it will be difficult and take some time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

They are done with dinner. Jamie has no idea how they do it here.. so he just sits there awkwardly. 

Then Lance and Keith  decide to try talking to their son about the more personal stuff.  
"Jamie Can we ask you something.. How did you end up in the orphanage?" Keith tries to make Jamie talk. Actually they already know..  
It was in the forms given to them, but they want to talk with Jamie about everything.. 

Jamie looks towards the ground. He knows he should tell them.. but it kind of just hurts.. and then it is hard to talk about something like this.  
"My mom past away from pills.. and my dad had left us already."

"No family that could've taken care of you?" Lance asks. Jamie just shakes hid head in response. Jamie feels the tears coming up, everytime he thinks about this tears just come up in his eyes. Lance sees this and stands up from his chair to take a step towards Jamie and put a hand om his shoulder. Keith had warned him about the possibility of Jamie hating to be touched.. so hugs are off the table, but Lance needs to touch him a little bit so he knows they are there for him. A hand on the shoulder should be enough for now. "Hey Jamie.. it is okay to cry. I would too in your situation. But I hope you know you have us now and we already love you so very much.. and you will have a big family now who you will meet soon."  

"And Jamie.. you can call us anything you want. Keith and Lance, dad.. doesn't matter. Just call us anything you're comfortable with." Keith says now laying his hand on his arm. 

Jamie looks up and looks at Keith. He then whipes away his tears and nods. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few months now since Jamie joined the family. They bought him a lot of stuff, he went to a new school near their home and he has met everybody in the family. Helen and Rafael already say nieto.. what means grandson. Shiro was very excited to meet his nephew and Allura was very kind to him. Even the two little girls where very happy to sit near him, and they are a bit shy to new people. Shiro was so proud of Keith.. he could see the way Keith looked at Jamie. Keith looked at Jamie with the same love he looks at Lance with, and that says something. 

Then they visited the Mcclain house. Everybody was there.. Lance even flew everybody from Cuba to here again to meet his son. It was bit overwelming for Jamie.. but he did like it. It felt like he was finaly part of a family, and he is.. and that feels great. At school and here the children his age actually wanna play with him. He doesn't feel alone anymore. 

After the whole Mcclain family it was Hunk's turn. He and Shay came to visit. Of course Hunk was the one that made dinner that day, and yes Jamie was very impressed. Shay was a angle to Jamie. She even told him some embarrassing stories about Lance when they where in school.

Then Pidge visited them..  
"Okay where is junior!"

She just bursted into the house as soon as Keith opened the door. "Aunt Katie is here! Or call me Pidge I don't care.."

Jamie looks a bit shocked at the woman who just bursted into the house. Pidge now sees him and attacks. "Ahhh there is the offspring." She walks towards him and ruffles her hand through his hair. "Great to meet you kid." 

Pidge of course told even more embarrassing stories about both Jamies new parents... cause she remebers everything..

Jamie ended up really liking her. They got along very well. But when it got later and later it was time for Jamie to go to bed and the adults to have their adult time. He didn't like it though.  
But after some buts and groans he was going upstairs with Lance. A moment later Lance returned downstairs without Jamie.. 

"Hey guys.. I need to tell you two something." Pidge then suddenly says.

Lance's eyes widen. "Wait! This can only mean one thing! Do you have a boyfriend!" 

Pidge smiles.. "actually no.."

"Girlfriend?" Keith asks.

"Nope.. but I do have a partner. Lucas is nonbinary.."

Lance and Keith smile.. then while Lance is getting even more excited and hyper Keith says. "We're proud of you Pidge."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith doesn't feel right.. something is off. He is laying in bed, Lance is laying beside him.. but he is sleeping. Keith starts listening very carefully. Then he hears a soft sound of crying.. and since Lance is sleeping beside him it can only be one person. Keith steps out of bed and walks through the hallway towards Jamie's room. 

He knocks on the door and waits. The sound if crying stops.. then Jamie says a bit weak. "Yes..?" 

"Jamie.. can I come in? Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I'm okay.." But Keith isn't buying it and opens the door. Jamie's face is all red from the crying and Keith's heart breaks because of that. He walks towards the bed Jamie is laying in and sits down next to him. He then does something he hasn't done before to Jamie, he hugs him. He puts his arms around his son and lays Jamie's head on his shoulder.

"You can cry.. I'm here now, it is okay."

"Thomas always said I was a loser when I cried." Jamie says crying into Keith's shoulder. 

"Well Thomas isn't here and he was wrong. You can cry.. so go on." This makes Jamie cry without worrying for a bit. Keith goes with his hand through Jamie's hair, Lance always does that to him when he is upset so hopefully it will work with Jamie as well. 

After a while Jamie has calm dowm a little bit. "Jamie? Can you explain why you cried? Did some thing happen?" Keith asks. 

"I had a bad dream." 

"Can I ask you about what?"

"The bullies."

Keith whipes away his tears and asks very seriously. "Are you getting bullied at school?"

"Not anymore.. At the past school they did."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes.."

Keith decides he wants to do more them hugging his new son. So Keith bends his head down a little and kisses Jamie on the top of his head.  
"Hey.. it's okay.. a bad dream is a bad dream. I'm glad the bulling didn't continue."

Jamie does something Keith didn't expect. He lays his head back down on Keith's shoulder. "Will you do something if the bullies come back?"

"I will chase them all away for you carino.. I wasn't called the devil for nothing at my school. If you get bullied they will regret it I promise. I will even tell their parents if they don't look out.."

Jamie chuckles. "Oh.. that is bad. Will you tell the teacher too?"

"Of course I will.." 

Jamie giggles a bit into Keith's shoulder. "Thank you dad.." 

Keith eyes widen.. did he just say.. dad. He looks down at his son. Jamie is still trying to stay as close to Keith as possible. And Keith tightens his grip on Jamie as well.  
"No problem.." 

"Okay! I heared crying and you where gone honey! So I have a chocolate milk for you carino." Lance just walked in unannounced and walks to Jamie to give him his chocolate milk. 

"Thank you papi.."

Now it is Lance's turn to freeze. After a moment of staring at the boy that is drinking of his chocolate milk now. Did he just say papi..?  
Then he turns to Keith and mouths the words without saying them.. did he just say papi. 

Keith then nods and then mouths as well... he said dad to me too. 

Lance gets the biggest smile on his face and bends down to give Jamie a kiss. "Did you tell dad already what happend?"

Jamie nods. "It is okay now.. just a nightmare."

"Alright carino.. good to know you're fine now." 

After Jamie finished his chocolate milk they all said goodnight again, and they kissed him on the head. Then they walk out leaving Jamie alone. As soons as they close the door they turn to each other and smile. "He called us dad and papi.." Keith says. 

"I am so fucking happy.." Lance says going in for a hug. Keith just lets it happen. 

"Me too." Keith replies. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad." Jamie walks in with his bag and throws it next to the couch. He then jumps on the couch and lays down. 

"Jamie not with your shoes on the couch." Keith shouts from a distance. Jamie rolls with his eyes but does as he has been told.. he knows not to disrespect his fathers. I mean one has been raised by abuela.. and the other was called the devil in highschool. 

His papi isn't home right now. Dad just shouts at him when he puts his shoes on the couch.. but papi will probably slap the back of his head

Jamie is 16 now.. it has been years since he first came into this family, and he is so thankful for that now. And he is grateful to have two dads who gave him confidence and social skils... and his dad gave him fighting tips.. a lot... he likes that. 

He had actually planner to do something with his friends today.. but both of his fathers wanted him home for some reason.. he has no idea why but it seemed serious. He has thought about what it could be for a couple hours right now.. and some bad things came in his mind.

But he will just found out when papi gets home. 

The moment Lance parks his car in the driveway Jamie walks downstairs to hear what is going on. But they wont say anything yet and it irritates Jamie. He just wants to know!

Keith calls them over for dinner.. he has made something he can make a little bit okay.. Pasta. Now it is the moment of truth right.. they will for sure tell him the news now. 

Keith and Lance look at each other and Jamie sees this. Then it just forces his way out of him. "Okay what is going on? You're both being really weird now." 

"We can tell him now right?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah we can." Keith replies. 

"Okay Jamie.." Lance begins. "This is the thing.. we have been thinking and talking. And there is something we need to tell you.. and ask you actually. What would you think of being a big brother?"

Jamie looks at his parents. "Are you two serious? That is fucking amazing! You two want to adopt!" Jamie stands up and walks to his parents. He then gives them both a hug at the same time.. a group hug. "This really is great. I'm going to be a brother!" 

"You seem happy about it." Keith says lauging. 

"No shit. I know you both want a big family and that is finally coming true. I'm so happy for you two. When do you think they will be here? And are you going to the orphanage or to a adoption agency or.." 

"We would like to go for a baby this time actually."

"Amazing. I'm so excited!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Are you excited?" Shiro asks to Jamie. They are at the airport waiting.. Keith and Lance will soon arrive with little Melody. Almost everybody is herem they are excited to meet their new family member.. and of course Jamie is so excited to be a big brother. 

"Very.. Can't wait to see papi and dad as well.. they have been in korea for so long now for melody.. I miss them."

"I'm sure they will come out of that door with the biggest smiles on their faces.. and a beautiful baby. 

"Yes I'm sure of it." Jamie says with a smile. 

Now Hunk and Pidge join Shiro and Jamie in their conversation. "They must be so tired when they arrive though." Hunk says

"I'm sure little Melody was a bitch on that plane and cried everybody to a irritation level." Pidge says with a evil chuckle.

"Well I am sure she didn't even cry at all." Jamie says arms crossed. 

"Oh wanna bet?" Pidge frowns. 

"Oh hell yes I wanna." Jamie says with a smirk.

"10 dollar."

"Deal."

And yes.. at that moment the people that where om the plane wall out of the doors.. and after a little while they see Keith and Lance.. with a little baby. 

Lance holds her up a little as he sees his friends and family.

They all cheer and greet their loved ones. Keith then says. "Well everybody this is melody.. our daughter."

Jamie walks towards his parents. At first he hugs Keith.. and then he goes to his new sister. "Hello melody.. how are you little girl. I am Jamie your big brother." 

"Ah.. Jamie look at her smiling at you." Lance says full with love. Then Jamie also hugs Lance.

"Good that you're back Papi.."

"Good to be back carino."

But Pidge interrupts this lovely moment with. "Okay okay.. but now more importantly.. how was she on the plain?!"

Keith is the one answering that. "Oh she is a sweetie.. didn't cry that much only soft sobs when she was hungry.. the other people didn't even hear her."

"DAMN IT!"

"HA pay up aunt Pidge!" 

 

 

 

The end.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---insta---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
>  
> 
> Well this is it then huh...the end..  
> Well this is weird. But I'm so proud that I finished it. And I want to thank all of you for reading this story.. and actually liking it! Really I am so greatful.
> 
> No I am not done with writing. I have three stories in mind actually.. not all of them are fanfics though. But if you want I could make one more with Lance and Keith in the spotlight. If you want this please inform me.. this will make it a lot easier for me.
> 
> One story I could write as a fanfic is about a surfer that wants to make it in the surfing world.. and a ex pro server who because of a accident is now afraid of the water. Who then meet and help each other.. and fall in love. 
> 
> And two other things I would love to write with original characters. One of them is a really big deal for me.. I kind of want to make it like a comic or manga like. That one I won't spoil though :p but it will be awesome. No really.. amazing awesome if I have to say so myself.. The other one I just want to write.. does any of you know where it is best to upload a original story. Maybe I could just do it on a03 but I don't know. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you all one last time in the comments.. I loved this story so much but all things come to a end. Love you all and follow me on insta if you want to keep in touch with me and other stories I will write. And my art. 
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡Bye♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
